New Blood
by Alice1420
Summary: Clasificada en Slytherin con el susurro de la profecía a su alrededor, Hermione se niega a inclinarse ante los prejuicios de sangre que envenenan el mundo mágico. Siguiendo su propio camino, Hermione decide hacer su propio destino, no como muggle, ni mestizo, ni como sangre pura ... sino como sangre nueva, y todo lo que significa el término misterioso.
1. La clasificaciòn

_**Declaración:**_ _Los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son la creación de J. , y yo no gano nada realizando esto._

 _Hola a todos y todas, vengo llena de alegría y emoción a presentarles una nueva historia. Esta historia_ _ **NO ES MIA,**_ _solo la estoy traduciendo y haciendo que llegue a ustedes en español._

 _Su autora es_ _ **artemisgirl**_ _y aquí les dejo un Link directo a su historia original:_ _s/13051824/1/New-Blood_

 _A ella todos los aplausos, espero le guste esta historia tanto como a mí._

 _Capìtulo corregido por LidiaaIsabel._

 _ **NEW BLOOD**_

 _Resumen: Clasificada en Slytherin con el susurro de la profecía a su alrededor, Hermione se niega a inclinarse ante los prejuicios de sangre que envenenan el mundo mágico. Siguiendo su propio camino, Hermione decide hacer su propio destino, no como muggle, ni mestizo, ni como sangre pura… sino como sangre nueva (New Blood) y todo lo que significa el término misterioso._

 _ **Capìtulo 1: La clasificaciòn.**_

—¡Granger, Hermione!

Hermione Granger caminó al frente del Salón con toda la confianza que pudo reunir, decidida a mantener la calma a pesar de que toda la escuela la estaba observando. El techo encantado del Gran Salón se abría hacia el cielo sobre ella y se sentía muy, muy pequeña. Había algo místico en este ritual, a pesar de la apariencia mundana del sombrero y su corazón estaba en su garganta cuando se acercó al taburete. Se sentó y respirando hondo, se colocó el sombrero en la cabeza.

—Oh, oh —el Sombrero Seleccionador se rió entre dientes en su cabeza —¿Qué tenemos aquí? Eres una bolsa mixta, para estar seguro. Inteligente, muy inteligente y valiente, para estar seguro. Pero este anhelo... esta **ambición**.

—Slytherin —le dijo Hermione al sombrero en silencio. —Quiero ir a Slytherin.

—¿Slytherin? —el Sombrero reflexionó. —Tu astucia y ambición encajarían bien allí, sin duda. Aunque te enfrentarías a prejuicios allí. Tal prejuicio.

—Soy New Blood —le dijo Hermione al sombrero con determinación. —Puedo manejarlo.

—¿New Blood? —el Sombrero consultado. —Porque, mira eso. Usted **es** New Blood. Pero tu viaje no será fácil".

A pesar de que había sido llamada con el término antes, todavía era una sacudida escucharlo confirmado. Ella casi se había preguntado si había inventado todo después de todo.

—Nada por lo que valga la pena luchar es fácil —replicó Hermione. —Quiero hacer de Granger un nombre poderoso allí, con el resto de ellos.

—Bueno, si nada más que tu ambición importa, te encontrará en buena compañía —el Sombrero parecía casi divertido. —Así que si insistes.

—¡Slytherin!

Hermione saltó del taburete al aplauso de la mesa verde, ignorando los abucheos dispersos. Se sentó al lado de Tracey Davis, quien estaba al lado de Millicent Bulstrode, ambas Slytherins ya recién clasificados. Les ofreció a ambas una sonrisa y se sintió satisfecha de ver al menos a Tracey ofrecerla tentativamente.

Daphne Greengrass siguió rápidamente a Hermione, sentándose frente a las otras tres chicas con un resoplido desdeñoso. Hermione vio caer la cara de Tracey un poco antes de que ella rápidamente reuniera sus rasgos en una máscara, y Hermione hizo una nota mental.

 _Daphne es una intolerante_ , pensó para sí misma. _No hay verdadera sorpresa, está en la lista especial_ _._

Theodore Nott se unió a la mesa, sentado junto a Daphne, y Malfoy, Draco se sentó a su lado.Pansy Parkinson se sentó al lado de Draco y Hermione se sintió complacida cuando el último clasificado; Blaise Zabini se sentó a su lado, sonriéndole. Estaba un poco decepcionada, ninguno de los chicos que había conocido en el tren llegó a Slytherin (los tres fueron a Gryffindor), pero se aseguraría de que los alcanzaría después de las clases.

La fiesta comenzó, y Hermione hizo todo lo posible por no demostrar su sorpresa cuando la comida apareció en las mesas. Se sirvió a sí misma con sus mejores modales y al comenzar la conversación, escuchó atentamente.

—¿No había otros dos? —preguntó Daphne, mirando hacia la mesa. —Conté diez clasificados en Slytherin, no ocho.

Blaise se rió, y Draco le lanzó una mirada oscura.

—Goyle y Crabbe están sentados en la cabeza de la mesa con los prefectos, —explicó Draco —se les dijo que no debian pelearan en el tren.

La conversación se volvió hacia las esperanzas de todos para el año escolar. Hermione se alegró de ver que al menos algunos de sus compañeros de clase estaban tomando en serio sus estudios, los chicos que había conocido en el tren aún no habían abierto sus libros de texto. Draco estaba ansioso por las Pociones, Theo estaba esperando a Encantamientos, y cuando Hermione les comentó que estaba emocionada por la Transfiguración, Theo parecía complacido y Draco le había dado un gesto de aprobación.

—La transfiguración es desafiante, pero increíblemente útil —le dijo Theo —Tengan cuidado con la profesora, sin embargo, McGonagall elige favoritos y ella prefiere su propia casa sobre las demás.

—¿Su casa? —preguntó Hermione.

—Gryffindor —dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona. Señaló la mesa del fondo, con los estudiantes vestidos de rojo y oro. —Gryffindors y Slytherins no se llevan bien, así que prepárate para que ella nos odie a todos a primera vista.

—Mi madre dijo que es una tradición que los Gryffindors nos odien —dijo Tracey. Ella le ofreció a Hermione una sonrisa. —Piensan que Slytherin está lleno de magos Oscuros y todos se creen héroes. No me preocuparía por eso, sin embargo, no es como si un Gryffindor fuera capaz de ganarle a un Slytherin.

—Los Slytherins se mantienen unidos —asintió Theo —Cuidamos de nosotros mismos.

Pansy miró a Tracey, su nariz de perro olfateando con burla; —¿Y qué dijo tu papá? —ella dijo, su tono era condescendiente: —¿Sabía él qué era Hogwarts?

Tracey se calló, sus ojos cayeron al plato. Hermione sintió un arrebato de rabia hacia Pansy. Respirando constantemente, ella trató de mantener la calma.

—¿Y qué eres tú? —Pansy le dijo a Hermione, burlándose. —¿Mitad?, ¿Cuarto?, ¿Muggle?

Hermione levantó la barbilla, mirando a Pansy con tanto desprecio como pudo reunir.

—Soy New Blood— informó a Pansy.

—… ¿Sangre nueva? —ella cuestionó con suspicacia. Miró la mesa rápidamente, luego de vuelta a Hermione. —Eso no es una opción real. Estás mintiendo.

Hermione olfateó con tanta burla como lo había hecho Pansy. —Si los Parkinson no le han enseñado a su hija sobre los New Blood, eso no es culpa mía _._

Tracey y Daphne se rieron, e incluso Theo sonrió. Hermione se alegró de ver la cara de Pansy enrojecida de ira, pero Pansy sacudió la cabeza y se volvió hacia Draco, preguntándole si planeaba probar para el equipo de Quidditch.

A medida que la conversación se fue asentando, volviéndose menos conflictiva y más informal una vez más, Tracey se volvió hacia Hermione, burlona.

—¿New Blood? —ella preguntó.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, asintiendo.

—Una vidente me dijo así —dijo, —lo que, por supuesto, significaba que Slytherin era el único lugar para mí.

Tracey asintió lentamente como ella entendió, pero dejó caer el asunto para preguntarle a Millicent sobre su verano lo suficientemente rápido.

Después de la cena, uno de los prefectos de Slytherin los llamó a todos para que la siguieran a sus dormitorios. Hermione se sorprendió un poco al ver que en lugar de subir las escaleras como las otras casas, se dirigían _hacia abajo_. No había creído que los rumores de que la casa de Slytherin vivía en las mazmorras eran _ciertos_.

Después de guiarlos por los pasillos y adentrarse en el castillo, el prefecto se detuvo frente a un tramo de pared de aspecto perfectamente normal, alzando una ceja para esperar a que todos la alcanzaran.

—Víbora —dijo y Hermione casi saltó cuando la pared se abrió de repente.

El prefecto los llevó a una habitación grande y baja adornada de verde y negro. Había mesas desperdigadas alrededor en las cuales se podía hacer tareas, grandes sillas lujosas, sofás alrededor de mesas bajas y lámparas colgantes que emitían una especie de brillo verde inofensivo.

—Está bien. Escuchen —el prefecto aplaudió y la murmuración se apagó. —Mi nombre es Jade Rince y soy un prefecto. Otros prefectos de Slytherin no sacaron la pajita, por lo que no tuvieron que ayudarles a todos aquí abajo, pero pueden reconocerlos por sus insignias. Todos los prefectos usan una insignia como esta.

Ella tiró del escudo plateado en sus ropas, antes de mirarlas.

—Los dormitorios están a la izquierda: las niñas a la izquierda, los niños a la derecha. Como primeros años, ustedes serán el primer piso al que lleguen. Sus cosas ya fueron traídas, así que solo quedan un par de cosas para arreglar.

Los miró fijamente, y Hermione vio que Tracey se estremecía.

—Están en la casa de Slytherin. Eso significa que están en la mejor casa. —dijo Jade —Somos la casa de la astucia, la creatividad y la ambición. Tenemos el impulso de llegar hasta donde queremos y alcanzar nuestras metas y nuestras metas siempre son más altas que las de las otras casas. Por lo general, ganamos tanto La Copa de las Casas como la Copa de Quidditch, y espero que esta tradición continúe—. Ella les dio otra mirada significativa.

 _Bien: gana la Copa de la_ _s_ _Casa_ _s_ _y la Copa de Quidditch._ Hermione hizo una nota mental. _Lo tengo._

—Debido a esto, a las otras casas generalmente no les gustamos —dijo Jade, olfateando. —Esta es la razón por la que la primera regla de Slytherin es la más importante: Regla N° 1: _los_ _Slytherin se mantienen unidos_ _—_.

—Los Slytherins se mantienen unidos —todos murmuraron de vuelta. Jade asintió satisfactoriamente.

—Un Slytherin _siempre_ es mejor que un estudiante de otra casa —dijo ella, echándose el pelo hacia atrás. —Las otras casas, aunque inconscientemente, lo _saben_ , se sentirán molestos por ello. Se esperan conflictos con otros estudiantes. Debido a esto, la segunda regla también es muy importante: Regla Nº 2: _No te atrapen_ _—._

Hermione compartió una mirada divertida con Tracey y para su sorpresa, Blaise Zabini, le estaba lanzando una sonrisa pícara.

—Mientras no te atrapen y no dejes pruebas, nuestro Jefe de casa, el Profesor Snape, te protegerá de las acusaciones de otro estudiante —dijo Jade. —Se deleita con eso, pero no lo alientes demasiado, es mejor que no te vean por _completo_ , así ni siquiera hay una acusación de los estudiantes con la cual lidiar.

Hermione parpadeó. Básicamente, Jade les daba rienda suelta para tomar represalias contra otros estudiantes que los intimidaran. Fue... un _nuevo_ enfoque de la intimidación, sin duda. En sus antiguas escuelas, siempre se le había alentado a informar sobre cualquier actividad de acoso escolar a una maestra, quien la manejaría. En realidad, los maestros nunca _lo_ manejaron correctamente, y el hecho de decirle a un maestro a menudo empeoraba el problema, pero la expectativa había estado ahí: díganle a una figura de autoridad quién lo detendría.

En este caso, se esperaba que los Slytherins se encargaran de los problemas y se encargarían de ellos mismos. Hermione escondió una pequeña sonrisa, mirando su varita. Si bien ese tipo de enfoque nunca hubiera funcionado en una escuela muggle, donde el tamaño físico fue en gran parte lo que determinó al ganador de un altercado, aquí en Hogwarts, todos tenían _varitas_. El tamaño no importaría, tu habilidad mágica lo hace.

Y Hermione tenía la intención de ser la _mejor_ bruja que Hogwarts había visto nunca.

—Una más; —dijo Jade —ReglaN° 3: _los_ Slytherins son _los mejores_. Cueste lo que cueste.

Ella les dio una mirada feroz, y se encogieron como un grupo.

—Slytherin se _enorgullece_ de ser el mejor. Lleva trabajo, requiere redes, requiere astucia. Sea cual sea su objetivo, lo que sea necesario, lo _alcanza_. Los Slytherin no fallan, se adaptan y reevalúan, y _consiguen_ lo que quieren.

Hermione vio que los ojos de Pansy brillaban mientras miraba a Draco, que estaba mirando a Jade, con sus propios ojos hambrientos de ambición. Hermione resistió la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco; pensaría que la meta más alta de Pansy era aferrarse a un niño.

—Soy un prefecto. —les dijo Jade meciendo su cabello —En dos años, seré Head Girl. Voy a vencer a todas las demás chicas por el puesto, porque _lo quiero._ Y no me detendré ante _nada_ para lograr mi objetivo.

Los miró con una mezcla de orgullo y determinación, y Hermione se sintió inspirada, solo mirándola. Hermione le sonrió sin darse cuenta, y para su sorpresa, Jade le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa, antes de que pareciera sacudirse de su momento.

—De acuerdo, eso es lo básico. Vayan a sus dormitorios y arreglen sus cosas, e _intente_ _n_ dormir un poco esta noche si pueden. Estén aquí abajo para desayunar a las siete en punto, los prefectos los llevarán a desayunar. No _, no_ traten de llegar al Gran Salón por su cuenta—Ella les dio una sonrisa. —De lo contrario, encontraremos sus esqueletos perdidos años después. No _lo_ intenten por su cuenta.

Ella los despidió, y todos se apresuraron a ir a sus dormitorios.

Hermione llegó al dormitorio segunda, justo después de Pansy. Las camas estaban dispuestas en un semicírculo, y con un chillido, Pansy se tiró en la cama más cercana a la puerta, gritando: —¡Esta es mía!

Hermione rápidamente tomó la que estaba más alejada de Pansy, completamente opuesta, y la más cercana a la puerta del baño. Mientras las demás se filtraban, Daphne tomó la que estaba al lado de Pansy, Tracey tomó la que estaba al lado de Hermione y Millicent tomó la que quedaba justo en el medio. Las chicas miraron a su alrededor, juzgando en silencio que este arreglo estaba bien. Hermione sintió una sensación de alivio ante la silenciosa aprobación de todos los arreglos para dormir, no había querido tener que luchar por su cama.

Una conversación ligera estalló cuando las chicas arreglaron sus cosas. La mesita de noche de Hermione tenía una intrincada lámpara de vitrales verdes y se doblaba como una pequeña estantería, y puso los libros que pensó que más usaría en sus estantes, así como un par de favoritos para quedarse dormida leyendo. Tracey estaba colocando su cepillo en su propia mesita de noche, y Hermione no se sorprendió al ver a Pansy charlando con Daphne y lanzando miradas sarcásticas por toda la habitación, totalmente despreocupada por arreglar sus cosas.

—Granger —dijo de repente.

Aquí estaba.

Preparándose mentalmente, Hermione levantó la vista. —¿Sí? —ella preguntó.

Pansy sonrió dulcemente, y Hermione casi resopló. Era tan excesivamente dulce y falsa que dudaba que una sonrisa así engañara a alguien.

—¿Qué dijiste que eras, de vuelta en el Gran Salón? —ella preguntó —Nunca he oído hablar de eso, ¿así que tal vez no te importaría explicármelo?

Hermione respiró hondo.

Hermione enderezó sus hombros, poniendo una expresión de orgullo en su rostro. —Soy New Blood, —dijo ella —juzgado así por un Vidente y un Sombrero Seleccionador.

Pansy y Daphne compartieron una mirada. Daphne parecía ligeramente confundida e intrigada, mientras que Pansy parecía incrédula.

—Pero lo que significa, ¿New Blood? —insistió Pansy.

—Significa que mi sangre está destinada a ser el comienzo de una nueva Gran Casa. —le dijo ella, echándose el pelo hacia atrás —Significa que mi magia me fue regalada por la magia misma, y no es un surgimiento espontáneo de magia a través de una línea de squib inactiva.

—¿Te regalaron tu magia? —Tracey preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Fui dotada con mi magia _directamente_. —corrigió Hermione —La Magia espera grandes cosas de mí, para que yo pudiera fundar una nueva Gran Casa y La Magia me ha dado la habilidad de usarla más fácilmente que a otras brujas o magos.

—Espera, no una fila con un squib, —dijo Pansy —¿Eso significa que _creciste_ con _muggles?_ _—_ Hermione no se inmutó, su nariz en el aire; —Yo sí —Pansy se rio con incredulidad.

—Así que solo eres una nacida de Muggles. —denunció ella, riendo —Una con delirios de grandeza, pero una nacida de Muggle sin embargo.

Pansy intercambió una sonrisa con Daphne, pero Hermione permaneció cuidadosamente sin inmutarse.

—Los nacidos de muggles nacen de las líneas de squib. —le informó —Las líneas de squib que las casas de Sangre Pura han perdido el rastro desde hace mucho tiempo, pero a pesar de las conexiones con la sangre mágica. Soy New Blood, un afloramiento espontáneo de magia sin ninguna conexión previa con la magia.

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco y Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—No me creas si quieres, pero lo verás, —prometió Hermione —Todas las grandes casas debían haber sido fundadas en algún lugar, ¿no es así? ¿De dónde obtuvo _su_ magia el Parkinson fundador? Todas las grandes casas comienzan con una New Blood en algún lugar.

Pansy se echó a reír, pero Hermione podía decir que había logrado plantar una semilla dentro de ella. Pansy estaba algo insegura.

—De todos modos, vamos todos a la cama. —sugirió Tracey, sus ojos pasaron de Hermione a Pansy de nuevo a Hermione —Tenemos clases por la mañana, y lo último que queremos hacer es no estar en nuestro mejor momento. Jade nos mataría en nuestro primer día.

Con murmullos de acuerdo, todas se acomodaron para ir a dormir, apagando sus lámparas una por una.

Cuando las otras empezaron a sucumbir al sueño, Hermione permaneció despierta, con los ojos fijos en el dosel cubierto de su cama.

Ella había logrado su primer desafío: plantar la semilla con las otras chicas que ella no era una nacida de Muggles. Incluso solo una semilla, un brote de duda, podría florecer hasta convertirse en una creencia total si ella lograba llevar a cabo lo que esperaba.

Hermione había leído sobre el prejuicio contra los nacidos de Muggles. Y sería condenada si se convirtiera en bruja para golpear un techo de cristal una y otra vez.

 _Continuará..._


	2. Magia

_Hola, les traigo el Segundo capìtulo de esta traduccion que reitero_ _ **No me pertenece, si no que es obra de Artemisgirl**_ _(Dónde encontraran la_ _historia_ _original), como tuvo una gran acogida me esforzare por subir los capìtulos màs rapidamente pero no tanto para no ir al dìa con la historia original._

 _Bueno las dejó leyendo._

 _Capitulo Dos:_

 _de_ _Septiembre_ _de 1990 - casi un año antes_

 _-_ "¿Una bruja?"-

La mujer alta y severa asintió de nuevo y Hermione sintió una corriente de emoción correr por su columna vertebral. Ella _era_ diferente Ella no solo lo había estado imaginando.

-"¿Qué es una bruja?"- Preguntó Hermione a la mujer.

La mujer se subió las gafas cuadradas por la nariz. -"Una bruja, jovencita, es una mujer que puede hacer magia"-.

-"Sí, pero ¿qué _tipo_ de magia?"- Hermione presionó. -"En algunos libros, las brujas pueden curar la enfermedad con hierbas. En algunos, pueden lanzar maldiciones. En otros, bailan desnudos bajo la luz de la luna. En otros, hablan con los demonios y hacen cosas malas durante la noche"-.

La mujer alta se ablandó, sus labios fruncidos se relajaron un poco.

-"Me atrevería a decir que las brujas hacen muchas de esas cosas, aunque no la parte de hablar con los demonios"- dijo, con los ojos parpadeando de diversión. -"Y nunca he conocido a una bruja que admitiera haber bailado desnuda y mucho menos afuera"-.

Hermione se volvió hacia sus padres, prácticamente rebotando de emoción. Ambos parecían escépticos.

-"¿Y hay una escuela para esto?"- preguntó su padre. -"¿Dónde Hermione aprenderá a convertirse en un gato también?"-

-"Si ella trabaja muy duro, podría"- confirmó la mujer y Hermione dejó escapar un pequeño chillido de emoción, dandose la vuelta.

-"Mamá, papa, _tienen_ que dejarme ir!"- Ella exclamo. -"Esta es la razón por la que esos niños siempre terminaban lastimados. ¡Soy _mágico_ y me estaba protegiendo!"-.

Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada significativa, pero Hermione estaba demasiado emocionada para preocuparse. Sus padres ya habían estado discutiendo acerca de cambiarla a una nueva escuela, había habido muchos incidentes. Ellos cederían eventualmente. Ella lo sabía.

-"Profesora Mcgonagall, ¿Que màs apredere?"- ella pregunto, -"Hay otros hechizos? ¿Hay grimonios? ¿Hay un ritual de aceptaciòn? ¿Me unire a un aquelarre?"-La profesora McGonagall parecía que estaba tratando de no reírse.

-"Hay libros de hechizos, sí"- le dijo ella. -"Los estudiantes de primer año tomarán Transfiguración, que yo enseño, así como Hechizos, Herbología, Astronomía, Pociones y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras"-.

-"¿Artes Oscuras?"- El padre de Hermione de repente pareció alarmado. La profesora McGonagall asintió, sin inmutarse.

-"Hay criaturas mágicas que nunca podrías imaginar que pudieran encontrar brujas y magos y

la defensa contra ellos es crucial"- dijo ella, con voz firme.

-"También está el tema de la autodefensa. Así como las personas no mágicas tienen criminales y asesinos, también lo tiene el mundo mágico. Tenemos el equivalente de su fuerza policial para perseguirlos y cazarlos, pero sabiendo que la autodefensa lo hará. ayudarà a un estudiante cuando sale al mundo ".

La madre de Hermione estaba asintiendo lentamente.

-"Mi universidad requería un curso básico de autodefensa"- dijo. -"Esto no suena muy diferente"-.

A Hermione no le _importaba,_ ¡Ella iba a aprender magia!

-"¿Puedo ir ahora?"- Preguntó Hermione, rebotando. -"¿Puedo irme ahora?"- La profesora McGonagall la miró con cariño.

-"Desafortunadamente, tu término aún no ha comenzado"- le dijo ella. -"Sin embargo, he traído tu carta de aceptación y puedo llevarte al Callejon Diagon para que te llegue pronto los útiles escolares, si quieres"-.

Le entregó a Hermione una carta, que la chica abrió con dedos reverentes, casi temblando.

Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts

Director: Albus Dumbledore

(Orden de Merlín, Primera clase, Gran Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Mugwump Supremo, Confed Internacional de magos)

Estimada Srta. Granger,

Nos complace informarle que ha sido aceptada en Hogwarts Escuela de Magia Y Hechiceria. Encontrará adjunta una lista de todos los libros y equipos necesarios.

El inicio de clases comienza el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su búho a más tardar el 31 de julio.

Tuyo sinceramente,

Minerva McGonagall, Directora Adjunta

Hermione hizo una pausa.

-"¿Te comunicas por búho?"- Preguntó, y la mujer asintió. Hermione volvió a la lectura, antes de mirar lentamente a la mujer alta con una mirada de horror creciente.

-"¿1 de septiembre?"- preguntó ella, el pánico lentamente arrastrándose en su voz. -" _¿Primero_ _de septiembre?_ Pero, ¡pero hoy es el 19 de septiembre!"-.

La profesora McGonagall asintió.

-"El plazo siempre comienza el primero de septiembre"-.

"Pero, pero luego _me lo perdi"-_ Hermione agarró su carta, horrorizada. "¡Yo ... voy a estar atrasada tres semanas! ¡Todos los demás ya estarán muy por delante de mí! Tendré que hacer un montón de trabajo de recuperaciòn y-"

-"Al contrario, señorita Granger, está recibiendo su carta bastante _pronto"-_. Ella miró a Hermione con una mirada. -"Los estudiantes comienzan Hogwarts cuando tienen once años de edad y no un momento antes. _Tu_ año de Hogwarts comenzará apenas en un año completo"-.

La esperanza floreció en el corazón de Hermione.

-"En- entonces yo no estoyatrasada", dijo lentamente. -"Puedo obtener mis libros escolares y comenzar a practicar magia ahora, ¿verdad?"-.

McGonagall vaciló.

-"Es muy inusual darle a un estudiante nacido de Muggle su carta con tanta anticipación al comienzo de su año escolar"- dijo lentamente. -"Por lo general, se realiza el verano anterior al inicio del trimestre. Sin embargo ..."- Parecía incómoda.

-"¿Sin embargo?"- Le pregunto Hermione.

-"... El Ministerio de Magia, a la luz de su uso más reciente de Magia Accidental, ha juzgado que si usted fuera consciente de su magia, podría ser capaz de detener tales accidentes, por lo que el Equipo de Obliviation no tendría tanto trabajo para hacer "- dijo ella, mirando a Hermione.

Hermione procesó lo que acababa de decir.

-"... ¿Así que puedo aprender sobre magia temprano porque junté a todos los matones?"- ella preguntó.

-"Se aprende sobre magia temprano porque el Ministerio considera que una niña de diez años que puede fusionar espontáneamente las piernas de tres personas en una sola pierna y luego _romper_ esa pierna mientras ella se escapa, es considerada como una amenaza"-. McGonagall dijo con firmeza. -"Esa cantidad de magia para usar sin control, sin varita, es realmente impresionante, pero es _peligroso_ tenerla corriendo. Le llevaré a buscar sus cosas, lo ayudaré a configurar una pequeña estación de estudio y le daremos la información adecuada para canalizar tu magia"-.

Hermione sonrió a la profesor McGonagall, quien le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. Incluso los padres de Hermione estaban sonriendo ahora, al parecer aliviados de que los 'incidentes' de Hermione ahora tuvieran una solución.

¡Hermione iba a ser una bruja!

Este capìtulo es cortito pero da pie al comienzo de toda la historia.

Nos vemos en el proximo.


	3. La apuesta

_Hola a todas, siento el retraso pero en mi defensa, es increíble cómo te consumen las vacaciones, pero ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten._

 _Recuerden que esta historia es de la autoría de Artemisgirl, a ella las flores._

 __...o...__

 _Capítulo 3: La Apuesta._

El desayuno a la mañana siguiente fue un asunto extraño para Hermione.

Quedó claro por las miradas que estaba recibiendo que Pansy había difundido la historia de que ella afirmaba ser New Blood, no una Nacida de Muggles. Draco le daba sus sutiles miradas durante el desayuno y Theo Nott la estaba evaluando abiertamente, como si fuera una antigüedad.

Hermione, siguiendo el edicto de "Ignóralo hasta que te lo creas", conversó con Tracy y Millicent sobre su agenda la Transfiguración y la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras estaban programadas para hoy y Millicent no estaba satisfecha con eso.

-"¿Comenzando la semana libre con la Transfiguración?"- ella gimió -"Es una de las clases más difíciles. Es _genial_ "-.

-"¿Uno de los más difíciles?"- Preguntó Hermione, y Tracey asintió vigorosamente.

-"La transfiguración tiene todos estos pequeños movimientos de varita, y cada uno significa algo diferente, además, tienes que mantener la transfiguración en tu cabeza mientras lo haces... es muy difícil", dijo.

-"Es una de las partes más útiles de la magia, justo después de los Encantamientos, pero solo si eres _bueno_ en eso y es difícil hacerlo bien"-.

-"Oye, Granger"- dijo Theo de repente. Hermione se giró, levantando una ceja.

-"Apuesto a que puedo dominar la primera tarea en Transfiguración antes de que puedas"- dijo dándole una sonrisa desafiante. Hermione sintió una emoción cuando sus ojos se abrieron, finalmente la primera oportunidad de probarse a sí misma. Pero ella ¿Estaba lista?

-"Ya estás"- apostó ella, devolviéndole una sonrisa. -"¿Cuáles son los términos?"-

-"Si gano, tienes que ser mi elfo doméstico durante una semana"- le dijo. Su sonrisa era más maliciosa ahora. -"Tendrás que obedecer todas las órdenes que haga y también usar el atuendo"-.

Draco y Blaise se estaban burlando ahora, compartiendo una mirada malvada. Hermione escondió su confusión _. ¿Elfo de domestico...?_

-"Y si gano, tienes que ser mi guardaespaldas y mi asistente personal durante la semana"- respondió ella -"Llevar mis libros, arrojarte delante de mí para interceptar maldiciones mortales, ese tipo de cosas"-.

Theo parecía algo alarmado de que ella esperaba que le lanzaran maldiciones mortales, mientras que Tracey y Millicent estaban riendo. Con una mirada atrás de sus amigos, Theo asintió.

-"Trato"- dijo, extendiendo la mano.

Hermione lo tomó y lo sacudió, sus ojos brillando con anticipación.

-"Trato"-

La profesora McGonagall enseñó Transfiguración, recordó Hermione, se sentó feliz en la primera fila, lista para aprender. McGonagall había sido una fuerza en la casa de sus padres cuando le presentó magia y Hermione pensó que nunca podría mirar a la mujer con nada más que gratitud y respeto, a pesar de que era la jefa de una casa rival.

McGonagall por su parte, asintió brevemente con ella cuando entró, aunque podría haber sido solo una inclinación de cabeza a los estudiantes en general. Hermione se aseguró de que sus cosas estuvieran listas. Estaba sentada en la parte delantera con Tracey y Millicent a su izquierda, aunque se habían quejado cuando los había arrastrado a la primera fila.

Slytherin compartió esta clase con los Ravenclaw y un niño llamado Anthony Goldstein estaba sentado a su derecha.

McGonagall se lanzó a su conferencia sin tonterías. Después de una breve definición de Transfiguración, rápidamente convirtió su escritorio en un cerdo y regresó, obteniendo asombrados jadeos de la multitud incluida Hermione.

El resto de la clase, sin embargo, fue altamente técnico. Ella introdujo los simples movimientos de varia necesarios para las transfiguraciones de nivel "básico" y había dieciséis de ellos.

Hermione tomó notas meticulosas, aunque sabía que había una tabla de referencia en la parte posterior de su libro. Dibujar el movimiento de la varita de McGonagall mientras demostraba cada gesto era un poco más fácil de seguir que las imágenes estáticas dibujadas en tinta del libro y ella esperaba que pudiera ayudarla más

Después de demostrar todos los movimientos y explicar la mentalidad correcta necesaria para completa una Transfiguración adecuada, ella les entregó cerillas y les dio su primera tarea: convertir la cerilla en una aguja.

Hermione se quedó mirando el cerillo, casi horrorizada.

Esta fue su primera tarea? ¿Esta?

¡Este fue el ejemplo cubierto en el tercer capítulo del libro!

Por favor.

Sabiendo que necesitaba apresurarse para vencer a Theo, Hermione sostuvo la imagen de la cerilla transformándose firmemente en su cabeza, movió su varita y golpeó.

La cerilla se transfiguró en una aguja.

Hermione sonrió.

La aguja era impecable. Hermione se alegró al ver que incluso había logrado mantener el ojo de la aguja lo suficientemente grande como para pasar un hilo a través de ella esta vez, esa era la única parte con la que había luchado cuando practicaba en casa.

-"¡Oh, señorita Granger! ¡Bien hecho!"-

Hermione miró a la profesora McGonagall de pie junto a ella. Cogió la aguja y la examinó, antes de dejarla caer de nuevo en el escritorio, donde hizo un suave _sonido metálico_.

-"Nunca he visto a un estudiante tener éxito en esto tan rápido"- dijo y Hermione pensó que podría haber un tono de orgullo en su voz. -"¡Cinco puntos para Slytherin!"-

Un murmullo corrió por toda la clase, y Hermione se giró en su asiento para mirar a Theo, alzando las cejas y lanzándole una mirada expectante.

Theo la miraba fijamente, sus ojos enormes.

Hermione parpadeó, sintiéndose un poco incómoda.

Theo no apartó la mirada, Draco y Blaise, que estaban a su lado, también la miraban con miradas de soslayo, susurrándose el uno al otro.

-"Eso es suficiente"- ordenó McGonagall y el aula se calló. -"Vuelvan a su tarea, veamos quién más puede obtenerla"-.

Hermione se volvió en su silla, sintiéndose incómoda, pero McGonagall le dio una pequeña sonrisa. -"Démosle más desafío en el que trabajar, ¿de acuerdo?"-.

Hubo un golpe cuando una gran trozo de madera golpeó su escritorio y Hermione miró sorprendida a McGonagall.

-"Transfigure esto en una tubería de plomo"- McGonagall instruyó. -"Los elementos básicos para la transfiguración son los mismos: madera a metal, un agujero en ella, aunque la estructura exacta es diferente. El tamaño será más que un desafío: tendrá que aprovechar su poder más de lo que espero que necesite con la aguja"-.

Hermione miró la clavija. Se sentó en su escritorio intimidantemente y ella miró de nuevo a McGonagall, vacilante.

-"Obtendrás crédito y puntos extra para Slytherin si tienes éxito, pero no te preocupes si no lo haces; está destinado a ser un desafío para ti en el que trabajar y finalmente superar"- dijo McGonagall -"Ya obtuviste la máxima calificación en esta clase"-.

McGonagall se alejó para rodear a los otros estudiantes, corrigiendo los movimientos de la varita y ofreciendo consejos, mientras Hermione miraba la clavija.

 _¿Aprovechar su poder...?_

Hermione no estaba muy segura de lo que eso significaba.

Centrándose en la madera Hermione la imaginó Transfigurándola, agitó su varita y pinchó.

Tal como ella esperaba, la madera yacía sobre su escritorio, sin cambios.

Un pedazo de madera más grande era más difícil de cambiar. Hermione optó por no enfocarse tanto en tener éxito, ahora, como tratar de entender la otra parte de la declaración de McGonagall.

Tenía sentido, de alguna manera. Suponiendo que McGonagall había estado hablando sobre el poder mágico, tenía sentido de una manera que Hermione tuviera una cierta cantidad de poder mágico dentro de ella que la varita estaba canalizando a través de ella.

La trasfiguración a la aguja no parecía tomar mucho, había sido tan poco que Hermione apenas lo había notado. Pero el trozo de madera...

Centrándose, Hermione intentó de nuevo la transfiguración.

Esta vez, ella podía sentirlo, casi - algo fluyendo fuera de ella, tratando de abarcar el pedazo de madera pero quedándose corto y fluyendo de nuevo hacia ella a través de la varita. Todo sucedió tan rápido que fue difícil saberlo... pero ella sentía que tenía que ser eso. Tenía que ser de lo que hablaba McGonagall.

Hermione se mordió el labio. ¿Cómo se suponía que ella usaría _más_ poder? ¿Había una manera de empujar más hacia fuera automáticamente?

Hermione continuó experimentando, sin darse cuenta de que Anthony y Tracey disparaban sus miradas de ojos grandes mientras luchaban con sus propias cerillas.

Parecía que la única manera de conseguir más potencia de su magia era _empujar_ hacia fuera. No había nada en su libro de Transfiguración al respecto y Hermione adivinó que tal vez el "nivel de poder" que podría usar aumentaría automáticamente, como un músculo, mientras practicaba.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. Si sus reservas mágicas fueran como un músculo, era posible que pudiera empujarlas más allá de su capacidad normal, al igual que un levantador de pesas olímpico en el calor del momento.

Hermione levantó su varita.

La campana sonó un momento después y la clase que la rodeaba se levantó de sus asientos, mientras McGonagall le daba un toque de 6 pulgadas en los elementos básicos de la madera a la transfiguración de metales. Hermione parpadeó, volviendo a sí misma, antes de recoger apresuradamente sus cosas en su bolso y marcharse, detrás del resto de sus compañeros de clase.

Mientras McGonagall recorría el salón de clases, recogiendo los fósforos, algunos de los cuales los estudiantes habían logrado convertir en una especie de plata brillante, se detuvo frente al escritorio de Hermione.

Lentamente, como si alguien le estuviera haciendo una broma, se adelantó y recogió el tubo brillante del escritorio de Hermione. Como en un sueño, ella lo dejó caer.

Hizo un _dong_ que reverberó en su interior cuando golpeó el escritorio y McGonagall hizo un ruido estrangulado, como si ella no supiera si reír o jadear.

Tomando el tubo de plomo y dejándolo a un lado, McGonagall finalmente permitió que una sonrisa escapara.

-"Cincuenta puntos para Slytherin"- murmuró -"por batir mi propio récord en esta clase"-.

Continuara…

 __...o...__

 _NT: Gracias a las personas que están siguiendo esta historia, se viene lo bueno con Hermione haciendo su camino de New Blood_.


	4. La profecia

_Y uno más para el camino…_

 __...o...__

 _Capítulo 4: La Profecía._

 _20 de septiembre de 1990 - un año antes_

El Callejón Diagon era un _festín_ para sus ojos.

La profesora McGonagall estaba siendo muy paciente y tolerante con ella, incluso cuando Hermione la bombardeó con preguntas.

-"¿Agitarse a sí mismo? ¿Eso significa que hay una cuchara que está encantada para remover el caldero o que el caldero tiene un encantamiento que causa un remolino en su interior para que todo se revuelva?"-

-"Significa una vara de agitación encantada"- dijo McGonagall, sin mostrar un rastro de cansancio.

-"Vamos, estamos en Gringotts, el banco Magico"-.

Hermione volvió sus ojos hacia el enorme edificio de mármol blanco, sus ojos escaneando las ventanas de las puertas para leer la ominosa advertencia colocada allí.

-"Eso es... muy directo"- reflexionó en voz alta. -"Los bancos muggles no tienen ninguna amenaza escrita en las puertas de esta manera. Me pregunto si deberían..."-.

McGonagall la tiró a través de las puertas. El tamaño del banco, el escritorio del cajero y la vista de las extrañas criaturas que manejaban los escritorios casi hicieron que Hermione se desmayara.

-"Duendes"- murmuró McGonagall en voz baja. -"No los insultes"-.

-"¿Duendes...? "-

McGonagall la llevó hasta el escritorio con un duende, quien la miró con una mirada desagradable.

-"Soy Bloodthorne"- le informó. Hermione vaciló.

"Encantada de conocerte, Bloodthorne"- dijo Hermione, ofreciéndole una pequeña reverencia, su mente luchando por cualquier tipo de etiqueta que pudiera ser apropiada aquí. -"Soy Hermione Granger"-.

Ella le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. -"Me gustaría cambiar este dinero muggle a dinero mágico, si no es demasiado problema..."-

El duende la miró con una mirada dura, antes de recostarse.

-"No hay problema en absoluto"- le dijo él, la mirada desagradable en su rostro algo disminuyó.

-"¿Tienes billetes de banco o un cheque?"-.

Hermione se apresuró a abrir su bolso.

-"Ah, un cheque. ¿Está bien?"- Se lo entregó a Bloodthorne, quien lo tomó y lo examinó con una lupa.

"Parece que todo está en orden", le dijo a ella. -"¿Querrás esto en efectivo o en una bóveda?"

Hermione miró a McGonagall, perdida. -"Ah... una bóveda?"-

-"También necesitaremos abrir una bóveda para la señorita Granger"-, le dijo McGonagall al duende, -"pero la mayor parte en monedas, por favor"-.

El duende asintió. -"Mano, por favor?"-

Hermione se acercó a él y se sorprendió cuando en lugar de tomar su huella digital, él la apuñaló con una pequeña aguja, sacando sangre.

-"¡Ay!"-

-"Necesitamos una muestra de sangre para establecer tu bóveda"-, le dijo -"Las bóvedas se realizan a través de líneas familiares y usted es el primero en establecer su línea"-.

Hermione lo miró con curiosidad -"Líneas familiares...?"-

Bloodthorne la ignoró -"Este cheque te llevará a 123 galeones y 6 hoces. Podemos abrir la bóveda dejando los 20 galeones en ella y darte el resto en monedas. ¿Es esto aceptable?"-

McGonagall abrió la boca para hablar, cuando Hermione la interrumpió.

-"Lamento retrasarlo, pero ¿puedo ver el tipo de cambio de galeones a libras, por favor?"-

Tanto Bloodthorne como McGonagall levantaron las cejas, pero Bloodthorne pasó sin decir nada una hoja de pergamino para que Hermione la mirara.

Hermione miró de reojo al papel, buscando la información que estaba buscando. No se anotaron porcentajes, solo la cantidad de libras al galeón que el banco ofrecía actualmente.

-"Profesora, ¿cuánto cuesta una bebida embotellada en el mundo mágico?"- ella preguntó. -"¿O algún otro bien que existe en ambos mundos?"-.

McGonagall lo consideró -"Una cerveza de mantequilla es 2 hoces"- le dijo ella -"Sería más o menos equivalente a una cerveza en un pub muggle"-.

Hermione consideró. -"¿Cuántas hoces es un galeón?"-

-"Diecisiete"-

Hermione consideró, rascar mentalmente las cosas mientras multiplicaba.

-"... estás tomando casi el veinte por ciento en el intercambio!"- Ella exclamo -"Ese cheque es de 750 libras, ¡una conversión perfecta sería aproximadamente 150 galeones!"-.

El duende se burló -"El precio de hacer negocios"-.

-"Eso es ridículo"-, insistió Hermione.- "¡Los tipos de cambio estándar son 0.13!"-.

-"No en el mundo mágico"-.

-"Quiero al menos 145 galeones"- le dijo Hermione con fiereza -"Eso es todavía casi un 5% de ganancia pura para ti"-.

Bloodthorne parecía horrorizado -"No lo haría".

-"Es solo un intercambio. ¿Seguramente obtendrás ganancias si me tienes como cliente y usas mi cuenta para retener dinero para tus préstamos?"

Bloodthorne se detuvo en seco ante esto. Sus ojos se estrecharon con suspicacia, un brillo codicioso que chisporroteaba en su interior.

-"... préstamos?"-

Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon.

-"¿Ustedes... literalmente acumulan montones de oro bajo tierra?" ella dijo. Se giró para mirar a McGonagall. -"Profesora, ¿cómo funciona este sistema bancario? Necesito saber qué tipo de"-.

-"Tal vez otro día, señorita Granger"-, dijo McGonagall con suavidad. -"Tenemos mucho que tenemos que hacer"-.

Hermione se volvió hacia Bloodthorne, quien la miraba con un nuevo respeto en sus ojos.

-"Diez por ciento"- le dijo a ella -"Y luego volverás a hablar conmigo de este negocio de 'préstamos', una vez que te hayas instalado en el mundo mágico"-.

-"Trato"- dijo Hermione con firmeza, ofreciéndole su mano.

El duende se quedó mirando su mano como si fuera tremendamente ofensiva y Hermione temió haber cometido un horrible error, antes de que el duende la agarrara con firmeza y sonriera.

Tenía la boca llena de dientes muy puntiagudos.

-"Acuerdo"-.

 _Flourish and Blotts_ era, por mucho, el lugar favorito de Hermione en el Callejón Diagon. Había tantos libros. Eso fue increíble.

Y eran _libros de hechizos._ Bueno, algunos de ellos. Otros parecían libros de cocina. Pero aún así

Hermione apenas contuvo las ganas de bailar con alegría. Preparándose para actuar de una manera normal, se dispuso a encontrar sus libros de texto asignados.

La mayoría de los libros de texto eran bastante fáciles de encontrar: la tienda tenía una estantería en la parte posterior con lo que parecían ser libros de texto estándar para todos los años.

Hermione recogió la suya y luego, después de un momento de vacilación, también tomó _El libro estándar de Hechizos_ para lo grados 2, 3 y 4. _La Transfiguración Intermedia_ entró en su canasta junto con su _Guía de Transfiguración_ _para Principiantes_ asignada y ella tomó _la Defensa Esencial contra las Artes Oscuras_ y la _Teoría Mágica Defensiva._

Tomó _Borradores y pociones mágicas_ , _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos,_ así como el _Libro de pociones_ y tomó _Perfeccionar tus pociones_ desde un estante cercano hasta completar su colección,aunque se parecía menos a un libro de texto y más a una guía de no ficción destinada a adultos _._ Tan tentada como estaba por agarrar más, Hermione sabía que los otros en la mesa parecían un poco más avanzados. Ella siempre podría regresar y obtenerlos más tarde, ¿verdad? No era como si ella no tuviera acceso a comprar libros de hechizos el próximo año. Ella podría volver cuando quisiera.

Hermione recorrió la tienda en busca de información sobre el mundo mágico en general. Recogió algunos textos de historia (uno para la antigüedad, uno para los siglos XVII-XX y uno para la historia más reciente), así como una pareja sobre la sociedad de magos en general.

Ella solo estaba considerando qué guía de etiqueta obtener ( _El mejor de los modales finos_ o _Costumbres y modales de_ _Pureblood)_ cuando fue interrumpida.

-"Eres sangre nueva"-.

Hermione se giró para ver a una chica rubia muy pálida detrás de ella, de pie casi demasiado cerca para ser apropiada. Su cabello tenía una extraña torcedura que lo hacía flotar y llevaba pendientes hechos con tapas de botella.

Hermione la miro fijamente.

-"¿Sangre nueva?"- ella repitió

La niña asintió, y Hermione vio como los ojos de la niña giraron bruscamente en su cabeza. Su boca se abrió y su voz no era el tono suave y ligero que había usado hacía un momento.

 _-"La víbora llevada a los Muggles será la Nueva Sangre para cambiar el mundo. Al despejar el camino abarrotado con aquellos que responden a su llamado._

 _Ya sea dotada o reclamada, verdadera o falsa, se desplegó la magia pura, la serpiente nacida de dientes se levantara y triunfara sobre todos ellos".-_

Los ojos de la niña nadaron antes de volver a enfocarse. Se giró para mirar a Hermione, que parecía horrorizada.

-"¿Lo hice de nuevo?"- La niña suspiró -"Estoy tratando de mejorar canalizando a través de mi mente consciente en lugar de subconsciente ¿Al menos logré la parte de New Blood?"-

Sin decir palabra, Hermione asintió.

-"Bien"-, dijo la niña simplemente.

Hermione miró a la niña, que la miró, con los ojos neutros.

-"¿Están… están citando algo?"- Hermione dijo lentamente.

La niña ladeó la cabeza.

-"No lo creo"- dijo ella -"Quiero decir, no estoy seguro, porque no recuerdo lo que dije, pero las profecías generalmente no se citan de otra cosa. Nunca he escuchado que una sea así, al menos"-.

-"¿Una _profecía?"-_ Hermione sintió una repentina mano de terror apretando alrededor de su corazón -"¿Puedes ver el futuro?"-.

La niña sonrió -"¿Mas o menos?"- ella ofreció -"Puedo ver fragmentos de los caminos más probables a veces, pero no del todo"- Ella le sonrió a Hermione -"No te preocupes, el futuro no está predestinado. Todavía tienes tu libre albedrío"-.

Lentamente, Hermione se relajó.

-"Soy Hermione Granger"- le dijo Hermione a la niña, ofreciéndole una mano -"Voy a Hogwarts el próximo año"-.

-"Soy Luna Lovegood"- le dijo la chica. Ella puso algo en la mano de Hermione en lugar de sacudirla.

-"Estaré en Hogwarts el año después de ti"-.

Hermione le dio la vuelta al objeto que Luna le había puesto en la mano para ver una fea flor cristalizada. Miró a Luna con curiosidad.

-"Para alejar a los jodedores"- dijo Luna, asintiendo -"Mantenlo en ti para mantenerlos lejos"-.

-"...Gracias"- dijo Hermione, guardándose el bolsillo -"Me aseguraré de mantenerlo cerca"-.

Luna sonrió y Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa lentamente.

-"Luna"- dijo Hermione de repente, una idea repentina -"¿Sabe qué otros libros debo llevar conmigo a la escuela que no están en la lista de libros?"-.

Luna se detuvo.

-"No lo sé específicamente, pero ¿puedo sugerir cosas que podrían ser importantes para alguien que quiere cambiar el mundo?"- Luna se aventuró -"Aquí…"-

Cuando Luna y Hermione terminaron, Hermione tenía ambos libros sobre etiqueta, un libro llamado _El directorio de los Purasangre_ , un par de libros más sobre Teoría e Historia Mágicas, un libro sobre las leyesmodernas y otro sobre cómo funcionaba el Ministerio de Magia y para su sorpresa, un libro llamado _El llamado de la Oscuridad_ , así como uno llamado _Gris_ , ambos parecían ... ominoso.

-"Es importante estar bien informado"- dijo Luna, ayudándola a llevar sus libros al frente. -"Eso significa conocer tanto el bien como el mal"- Ella le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa -"¡No te dejes atrapar!"-.

El hombre que estaba en el mostrador contó sus libros y cuando se anunció el total, Hermione se alegró de inmediato de que había venido por última vez, había agotado casi todos los fondos restantes. Estaba contenta de haber discutido con el duende: los últimos veinte galeones habían marcado la diferencia.

Cuando sus libros estaban amontonados, Hermione miró a Luna y se detuvo.

-"... aquí"- dijo ella.

Hermione se quitó el brazalete y se lo puso en la muñeca de Luna. Luna lo sostuvo frente a su cara, mirándolo con curiosidad.

-"¿Qué es?"- ella preguntó.

-"Es... magia muggle"- le dijo Hermione -"Cada amuleto representa algo específico y cada uno te protegerá o te bendecirá"- Se los mostró a Luna -"En este momento, tiene uno para la buena suerte, uno para el conocimiento y otro para la felicidad. Pero puedes obtener más, para lo que quieras, en el mundo Muggle"-.

Luna miró a Hermione y sonrió -"¡Nunca he tenido magia Muggle antes!"- ella dijo.

-"Mi papá realmente nunca se aventuró en el mundo Muggle, ¡pero me aseguraré de usar tus encantos!"-.

-"¿Hermione?"-

-"Me tengo que ir"- le dijo Hermione a Luna, decepcionada al escuchar la voz de McGonagall.

Estaba emocionada de conocer a otra bruja de su edad, para aprender cómo sería la vida mágica. -"¿Te veré en l escuela?"- ella añadió.

Luna asintió, sonriendo -"En un par de años. Podemos ser los mejores amigos"-.

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron y parpadeó rápidamente para que Luna no pudiera ver sus lágrimas.

Ella nunca había tenido un amigo en la escuela antes.

-"Las mejores amigas"- le dijo Hermione, agarrando sus manos con fuerza, antes de agarrar sus bolsas de libros y salir corriendo de la tienda. -"¡Adiós Luna!"-.

-"Adiós, Lady Granger"- entonó Luna con una sonrisa -"Que la Magia te guíe mientras sigues a tu Nueva Sangre y encuentras una Gran Casa"-.

Hermione estaba confundida por eso, y cuando se inclinó para hacerle otra pregunta a Luna, McGonagall la sacó a la calle, exclamando por la cantidad de libros que había comprado y ayudándola a ponerlos en su nuevo caldero antes de que se instalaran fuera de tienda.

Hermione repaso las palabras de Luna en su mente una y otra vez.

¿ _Sangre Nueva?_

 _¿Qué quiso decir con eso?_

Continuara

 __...o...__

 _NT: Me gusta esta Luna vidente, creo que será importante para Hermione en un futuro._


	5. Defensa

_Soy horrible por no actualizar antes, lo se…_

 _La historia pertenece a Artemisgirl._

 __...o...__

 _Capitulo 5: Defensa_

La clase de defensa fue compartida con los Hufflepuffs y fue francamente, una broma.

El profesor Quirrell no pudo dejar de tartamudear y cuando los instruyó, parecía aterrorizado por su propia manera de ser sujeto. Su conferencia fue horrible y difícil de seguir y aproximadamente a la mitad, Hermione dejó de tomar notas.

Quirrell ya les había dado las instrucciones equivocadas para dos de los hechizos del libro que Hermione ya había practicado y visto trabajar. Si no sabía de qué estaba hablando, ¿de qué servía?

Sin hacer nada, Hermione miró el programa de estudios que había repartido, verificando si la asistencia era un factor de calificación como en la Transfiguración.

-Dime si él dice cuál es la tarea - le susurró Hermione a Theo - No estoy escuchando este parloteo si no tengo que hacerlo-.

Theo le lanzó una mirada de asombro cuando Hermione abrió el libro de texto, lo escondió debajo de su escritorio y comenzó a leer.

Hermione escondió su sonrisa. Se había acercado a Theo con dulzura después del almuerzo e insistió en que él llevara sus libros para ella a su próxima clase, recordándole que bloqueara cualquier maldición entrante en el camino. Blaise y Tracey se habían reído a carcajadas, mientras Draco lo observaba con una expresión curiosa. Theo frunció el ceño mientras Pansy lo miraba directamente, pero extendió sus brazos para acomodarlos y la acompañó a Defensa como un perfecto caballero, para la profunda satisfacción de Hermione.

Cuando terminó la clase, Hermione barrió sus libros y anotó la tarea (6 pulgadas sobre los métodos para repeler a los vampiros) y miró a Theo, que la estaba mirando con temor.

Me gustaría ir a la biblioteca por el resto de la tarde- le dijo -¿Llevas mis libros allí?" Theo hizo una mueca, pero tomo sus libros.

Hermione disfrutó las miradas de asombro, confusión y satisfacción que cruzaron las caras de otros estudiantes cuando vieron a Theo acompañándola a la biblioteca. Toda la atención que pudo obtener en este punto que hizo que la gente se preguntara por ella, pensó Hermione, ayudaría a sentar las bases para que la gente pensara que era "especial".

-Theo- dijo, mientras continuaban subiendo las escaleras, - ¿por qué fue tan impactante para ti cuando transfiguré el cerillo?-.

Theo la miró, pero Hermione no pudo leerla.

-Dos razones- dijo lentamente, observando sus reacciones. - Primero, se supone que es una tarea difícil. Es un desafío y es en lo que seguiremos trabajando en la próxima clase, si los prefectos estuvieran diciendo la verdad. Por lo general, a la semana se domina"

 _Continuara…_

 __...o...__

 _N/A: ¿Quien mas quiere un Theo como asistente? Yo quiero 10 jajaj_

Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon. Ella no se habra dado cuenta de que cuando Theo Habia Hecho el desafío, pensaba a largo plazo, durante toda la semana. Probablemente había planeado salir adelante trabajando fuera de clase, no para lograrlo primero.

-Segundo- dijo, sus ojos sosteniendo los de ella -Es que eres Muggleborn. No se supone que tengas un poder mágico fuerte, en absolute-.

Hermione se burló. -Primero, soy New Blood- corrigió ella. - Segundo, independientemente de lo que se _supone_ que no debo tener, lo _tengo_ -.

-Esa es la cosa- dijo Theo, su expresión illegible - Por lo general, funciona así: los sangre pura son los más fuertes; su sangre es pura y su magia se ha pasado sin diluir durante siglos. Luego, los mestizos con la mitad de la sangre muggle, no puedes esperar que sean tan fuertes como la sangre pura , no importa lo duro que lo intenten. Los nacidos de muggles son los más débiles, por supuesto, su magia es solo una casualidad y nunca alcanzarán el nivel de bruja o mago _adecuado_ -.

-Pero tú ...- Él puso sus ojos sobre ella y Hermione luchó contra la urgencia de encogerse. -Dominaste ese desafío sin pensar. Era como si fuera un juego de niños para ti, ni siquiera lo dudaste. Es un tipo de poder que no se ha visto en mucho tiempo, aunque solo es una clase de primer año-.

Hermione reunió su nervio y miró a Theo directamente.

-Tal vez estoy diciendo la verdad, entonces- dijo ella, sus ojos sosteniendo el de él.

-Tal vez cuando digo que soy New Blood, no estoy mintiendo, como todos ustedes están tan desesperados por creer-.

Hubo un silencio ensordecedor cuando ella lo miró fijamente. Theo rompió el contacto visual primero, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Tal vez sea así- dijo, empujando su bolso hacia ella. -Estamos en la biblioteca. ¿Tengo permiso para retirarme?- Se burló.

Hermione sonrió y le hizo una reverencia o lo mejor que pudo en su falda de la escuela.

-Puedes retirarte, Theodore- dijo con su voz más real. -Te esperaré a la hora de la cena para acompañarme de regreso, por supuesto hasta ese momento, disfruta de tu tiempo libre-.

Theo se alejó de la biblioteca, con ira en cada uno de sus movimientos y Hermione contuvo las ganas de reírse mientras entraba en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, emocionada.


	6. El expreso de Hogwarts

_Este Capitulo es largo, asi que vaya al baño…_

 _Me disculpo por cualquier falta que encuentre, soy humana…_

 __...o...__

 _Capitulo 6: El Expreso de Hogwarts_

 _31 de agosto de 1991_ \- _24 horas antes de la ceremonia de selección._

.

.

Cuando el verano finalmente terminó, y finalmente llegó el día para empacar sus cosas y prepararse para ir a King's Cross por la mañana, Hermione no pudo contener su emoción mientras corría, asegurándose de que tenía todo, hacienda un doble y triple chequeo de su lista para todos sus libros y suministros.

Sus padres la miraron desde el sofá, su madre apoyada en su padre, uno de sus brazos sobre su hombro, abrazándola contra su cuerpo. Ambos tenían una expresión nostálgica mientras miraban a su hija, cariño y amor en sus ojos.

-Entonces, ¿en qué se convertirán ahora, si no en el Primer Ministro?- su padre se burlaba de ella. - ¿Un gato?-

-¡Papá!- Hermione se opuso -Un gato no es un trabajo- Su madre se rió.

-Sólo somos curiosos, querida- dijo sonriendo -¿Qué tipo de trabajos hay para brujas completamente educadas?-

- _Muchas_ cosas- dijo Hermione con fuerza -Hay tantos que apenas sé por dónde empezar. Primero quiero ir a clases y ver lo que me gusta, luego deducirlo a partir de ahí-.

-Te va bien en la Transfiguración- comentó su padre -Has conseguido que el palillo se convierta en una aguja-.

Hermione frunció el ceño -Todavía no puedo sacarle el ojo-.

-Vendrá- se despidió -¿Cuáles son algunas de estas posibilidades, Hermione?-.

-Bueno, hay cargos gubernamentales, por supuesto. Tienen a alguien como el Primer Ministro, el Ministro de Magia- explicó Hermione - También hay una legislatura gobernante llamada Wizengamot. Parece que son en su mayoría cargos hereditarios, por lo que podría ser más difícil".

-¿Te gustaría eso?- su madre empujó. -¿Trabajo del gobierno?-.

-No tengo idea- admitió Hermione -Podría convertirme en un sanador, en un médico mágico- ella suspiró -Tal vez solo continúe y me domine en algo, es como un doctorado, pero mágico. Y luego experimentaré con la magia para siempre y aprenderé los límites del universo ...-

Sus padres se rieron.

-Bueno, mientras haya opciones viables, supongo que tienes tiempo para decirdir –dijo su padre sonriendo

-¡Asegúrate de escribirnos una vez que estés ordenado, cariño! Tenemos una apuesta a donde irás-.

Hermione levantó la vista de guardar sus libros en su baúl, horrorizada. -¿Ustedes lo hacen?

-Lo hacemos- confirmó su madre, con una sonrisa jugando alrededor de sus labios -Y no te diremos en qué casas hemos apostado, podría influir en dónde vayas-.

Hermione les dio una mirada indignada cuando terminó de empacar sus cosas, sus padres riéndose detrás d ella.

Aunque había estado emocionada la noche anterior, ahora que estaba parada en la plataforma, Hermione estaba nerviosa.

-Te extrañaré tanto- dijo ella, abrazando a sus padres con fuerza -¡Prometo que escribiré, y prometo que lo haré bien!-

Su madre le acariciaba el pelo con cariño. -No nos preocupa que te vaya bien- le aseguró -Solo ... trata de hacer amigos allí también, amor. No te centres _solo_ en tus estudios-

Hermione dio un paso atrás y respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse –Bueno- -Y no juntes las piernas de nadie- le recordó su padre.

-¡Papá!- las mejillas de Hermione ardieron. Él rió.

-Que tengas un buen término- le dijo, dándole un abrazo -Te veremos en Navidad-

Hermione murmuró sus últimas despedidas y se volvió hacia la pared de la plataforma con su carrito, estabilizando su corazón. Poniendo una fe absoluta en la magia, avanzó con fuerza hacia ella, aunque cerró los ojos en el último momento, convencida de que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Ella no lo hizo, los sonidos a su alrededor cambiaron bruscamente y cuando abrió los ojos, había un gran tren allí, adornado con el nombre _Expreso de Hogwarts_.

Ella lo había hecho.

Felizmente, Hermione se dispuso a poner su carrito en el tren para poder descargarlo. Ella había hecho que sus padres llegaran intencionalmente temprano para poder orientarse. Era más pesado de lo que pensaba, y después de luchar para subir la rampa, se dio por vencida y miró a su alrededor en busca d ayuda.

-¡Oye! Oye, ¿disculpa?-

El chico al que llamaba parecía tener su edad y estaba vagando sin rumbo por la plataforma, como buscando algo.

-¿Me ayudarás a poner mi baúl en el tren?- ella preguntó -No lo consigo del todo-

El chico pareció sorprendido de haber sido preguntado, pero se acercó con ganas, ayudándola a subir la rampa.

-Esto es _pesado-_ dijo, jadeando un poco -¿Qué hay _en_ tu lista?-

-Muchos libros- admitió Hermione -Leo mucho.

El chico le ofreció una sonrisa timida

-Me gustan mucho las plantas- dijo -Estoy esperando las clases de Herbología

\- Oh, tú también eres un primer año?-

Mientras luchaban para que el baúl de Hermione subiera al tren, Hermione se enteró de que su nuevo conocido se llamaba Neville Longbottom y era bastante torpe, pero muy agradable. Había perdido accidentalmente su sapo, Trevor, en algún lugar del tren cuando estaba montando su propio baúl y le preocupaba haber escapado a la plataforma.

Había crecido con magia y pertenecía a una de las 28 familias de sangre pura de Sacred 28. No se parecía en nada a nadie más que ella hubiera conocido e inmediatamente decidió que lo quería como amigo.

-¡Ahí!- dijo ella, aplaudiendo cuando finalmente consiguieron que el maletero se asentara. Se volvió hacia Neville y sonrió

-¡Gracias!-

Neville se sonrojó, frotándose la cabeza -No fue nada-

-Sin embargo, realmente lo pareció- Ella le sonrió -Vamos a buscar a tu sapo ahora- Neville la miró sorprendido.

-¿Vas a ... venir a buscar conmigo?- dijo él, incredulo.

-Por supuesto- dijo Hermione, sorprendida -Voy a ayudarte ¿No es eso lo que hacen los amigos el uno por el otro?-

Una pequeña sonrisa tocó los labios de Neville y Hermione no se perdió el color de su cara. –Amigos- murmuró.

Hermione pasó junto a él, tomando el control de la búsqueda. Juntos, buscaron en toda la longitud de la plataforma de manera sistemática, asegurándose de que ningún sapo pudiera escapar de su mirada. Fue un desafío una vez que la plataforma comenzó a estar más llena, pero lo lograron.

Neville fue aplastada, pero Hermione mantuvo la cabeza en alto.

-Esto es bueno- dijo Hermione con firmeza -Esto significa que Trevor está a salvo en el tren. Podemos buscarlo mientras estamos en camino a Hogwarts y no corre tanto peligro de ser pisado como lo estarí aquí-

Neville se mostró ligeramente alarmado por eso, pero se dejó guiar hacia el tren.

-Mi abuela me dejó temprano esta mañana- dijo -Ella ... ella tenía otro lugar donde debía estar. Me alegra que no esté aquí. Estaría tan decepcionada de saber que ya perdí algo-

Hermione vaciló. Si ella quisiera a Neville como amiga, tendría que ser amable, no solo decir lo que tení en mente.

-Los accidentes ocurren- dijo finalmente, con firmeza -Estará bien, Neville. Encontraremos a tu sapo. Ella dejó sin decir - _¿Por qué no estaba en una jaula?-_

Pensó que no sería un pensamiento útil expresar.

Una vez que el tren arrancó, Hermione y Neville comenzaron a buscar el tren sistemáticamente, comenzando desde la parte de atrás, abriéndose camino hacia adelante. Neville no estaba seguro de los compartimientos inquietantes de los estudiantes mayores, pero Hermione lo empujó a hacerlo de todos modos, si su sapo era importante, seguramente era lo suficientemente importante para supera su timidez

Hermione no tuvo ningun problema para poner sus hombros atras, mover su pelo y preguntar a cada compartimiento si habían visto un sapo. La mayoría de los compartimientos simplemente negaron con la cabeza, pero una pareja le sonrió con indulgencia, lo que fue un precioso primer año.

Ella frunció el ceño, después de cerrar una de esas puertas del compartimiento. Precioso pequeño primer año de hecho. Tal vez ahora, pero ella se convertiría en alguien poderosa e importante.

Abrió la siguiente puerta del compartimiento. Dentro había dos niños que parecían tener su edad. Uno de ellos era alto, con pelo de jengibre y ojos azules. El otro tenía el cabello oscuro y desordenado y los ojos verdes. Parecía mal alimentado. Los dos no llevaban túnicas.

-¿Has visto un sapo?- ella preguntó - Neville ha perdido uno-

-Ya le hemos dicho que no lo hemos visto- dijo el pelirrojo. Hermione asintió distraídamente, mirando su varita.

-¿Estás haciendo magia?- ella preguntó -Vamos a verlo, entonces-

Se sentó en el banco al lado del chico de pelo negro. Tenía curiosidad por ver qué podía hacer la pelirroja y compararse con alguien de su edad.

-Er - todo bien-

El chico se aclaró la garganta.

- _Sol, margaritas, color de la mantequilla,_

 _Haz que esta estúpida y gorda rata sea amarilla-_

Agitó su varita, pero no pasó nada. Su rata se quedó dormida.

El primer instinto de Hermione fue señalar que su rima no era un verdadero hechizo, pero dudó. Su madre la había instado a hacer amigos y ella no quería ser _insoportable_ aquí, ¿verdad?

-¿De dónde sacaste ese hechizo?- preguntó ella finalmente -Nunca he oído hablar de uno así- El chico frunció el ceño.

-Mi hermano- dijo -Probablemente estaba jugando una broma-

Hermione consideró la situación.

-No importa- dijo diplomáticamente -Estaremos en la escuela dentro de poco y estoy segura de que podemos aprender el hechizo real si quieres-

El chico parpadeó, antes de mirarla con interés. -¿De cualquier manera, quien es tu?-

Esa fue una forma bastante grosera de pedir el nombre de alguien, pero Hermione lo dejó pasar. -Soy Hermione Granger- dijo ella, inclinando la cabeza -Y tu eres…?-

-Ron Weasley- murmuró el pelirrojo. -Harry Potter- dijo el chico de pelo negro.

-¿De verdad?- Hermione dijo, sorprendida. -... espera, te retiro eso. Qué pregunta más estúpida. Por supuesto que sabes quién eres. Simplemente no se me ocurrió que estarías en mi año en la escuela. Todos los libros glorificaron tu infancia y nunca realmente me entere lo que sucedió después de la caida de Voldemor-

Ron siseo en el asiento frente a ella pero Harry parecía interesado

-Estoy en los libros?-

-Por supuesto, estás en _Modern Historia Magica Moderna y El inicio y caida de las artes osuras_. También estás en _Grandes Eventos Mágicos del Siglo XX_. Sin embargo, casi todos dicen lo mismo- dijo ella, encogiéndos de hombros -Voldemort vino a matarte, no pudo y de alguna manera fue vencido-

Ella lo miró por un largo momento, mirando su cicatriz y Harry parecía incómodo. Hermione se mordió el labio, considerando.

-Bueno, los libros no me dijeron nada realmente importante, como eras- dijo, ofreciéndole a Harry una sonrisa -Dime, Harry, ¿estás emocionado por Hogwarts?-

Gradualmente, Harry comenzó a relajarse, y los tres comenzaron a hablar. Cuando Neville regresó al tren, Hermione lo detuvo con ella y los cuatro conversaron. Ron estaba emocionado por Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, mientras que Neville estaba esperando la Herbología. Harry realmente no parecía entender las clases, por lo que las conversaciones pronto se convirtieron en casas.

-Espero estar en Gryffindor- les dijo Neville -pero apuesto a que tengo Hufflepuff. Mi papá estaba en Gryffindor. Creo que mi abuela se sentirá decepcionada si voy a otro lado-

-Todos mis hermanos están en Gryffindor- dijo Ron -Ahí es donde probablemente iré. Supongo que Ravenclaw no estaría tan mal, pero imagínate si me meten en Slytherin-

Hermione se puso rígida.

-Esa es la casa, Vol ... quiero decir, ¿Sabes quién estaba? Pregunto Harry –Sí- confirmó Ron.

-Muchos de los Magos Oscuros salen de Slytherin- agregó Neville. Hermione no pudo contener su lengua por más tiempo.

-Merlín estaba en Slytherin- les dijo -Así fueron cinco de los últimos siete Ministros de Magia. Una cas en particular no significa que seas un Mago Oscuro-

Ron le lanzó una mirada -Todos los mortifagos de Tu-Sabes-Quieno salieron de Slytherin- le dijo.

-Eso es una mentira- respondió ella -Sirius Black era un Gryffindor, Carlisle Selwyn era un Ravenclaw. Tal vez vinieran más de Slytherin, pero eso tiene _sentido_ , si esa era la casa de Voldemort, habrían sido sus _amigos_ , ¿no?-

Ron y Neville se habían estremecido al usar de manera casual el nombre de _Voldemort_ , pero Harry lo miró pensativo.

-Eso tiene sentido- dijo Harry -Si hubiera una casa de todos los Magos Oscuros, probablemente simplemente la cerrarían-

-¿Por qué _te_ importa?- Ron se burló -Dijiste que tus padres eran muggles. Slytherin está lleno de puristas de sangre, así que no es como si terminaras ahí-

Hermione contuvo su lengua de latigazos. Ahora no sería el momento de comenzar una pelea, o de explicar acerca de ser Nueva Sangre. Estos muchachos no iban a escuchar, de todos modos.

-Simplemente creo que es injusto tener prejuicios contra una casa entera por las acciones de algunas personas- dijo con cuidado -¿Qué pasa si uno de nosotros termina en una casa diferente a la del resto de nosotros? Quiero que todos podamos seguir siendo amigos-

Les dirigio una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza y Neville se la devolvio

-Seguiré siendo tu amigo, si me quires- dijo Neville -Incluso si estoy en Hufflepuff-Ron y Harry se miraron y asintieron, luego le hicieron un gesto a Hermione.

-Ahora somos amigos- pronunció Harry -Las casas no importan. Siempre podemos pasar el rato fuera de clase, ¿verdad?-

-Por supuesto- Ella sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Hubo una pausa, antes de que Hermione recordara.

-¿Las piernas descansaron lo suficiente, Neville?- preguntó ella, de pie y estirándose. -Todavía tenemos que encontrar a Trevor-

Neville asintió, poniéndose de pie. Hermione miró a Harry y Ron.

-Probablemente nos estemos acercando. Es posible que desees ponerte la ropa pronto- aconsejó -Los veremos-.

La búsqueda del sapo continuó sin éxito. Con un suspiro, Hermione y Neville estuvieron de acuerdo en que tal vez sería más fácil para alguien buscar en el tren después de que todos los estudiantes se había ido y se dirigieron de regreso al compartimiento que habían compartido con Harry y Ron.

-No quiero estar en _su_ casa- decía Harry cuando entraron.

-Seguro que estará en Slytherin- le dijo Ron sombríamente -Los Malfoy estaban todos en el Lado Oscuro. Sin duda-

Hermione contuvo el impulso de reírse ante la mención de Ron del "Lado Oscuro", imaginando por un momento que Ron pronunció la frase en tono ominoso de Darth Vader. Ella se mordió una sonrisa; cualquiera que temiera tanto a Lord Voldemort que no pudieran pronunciar el nombre en voz alta probablemente no estaba listo para escuchar sobre el terrible Lord Vader.

-¿Conociste a Malfoy?- Dijo Neville, tomando asiento.

Harry explicó el altercado que acababa de tener con Draco Malfoy y sus dos matones. Mientras hablaba el corazón de Hermione se hundió lentamente. Iban a tener una opinión aún _más baja_ de la casa de Slytherin ahora. Si ella terminan allí ordenada, tendría que asegurarse de que la vieron a _ella_ , y no el color de su corbata, con el fin de seguir siendo amigos con ellos.

Hermione nunca había tenido amigos antes. Ella no quería renunciar a los primeros.

Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, Hermione sabía que si lo necesitaba, lo haría. Ella tenía planes y rumores que susurrar y conexiones que hacer. Sabía que Slytherin la ayudaría a alcanzar su grandeza y si eso significaba que tenía que cortar lazos con sus primeros amigos, lo haría.

El resto del viaje en tren, Neville y Ron le estaban explicando animadamente Quidditch a Harry y Hermione dejó que el suave balanceo del tren la adormeciera en un sueño, lleno de sueños de leones, serpientes y águilas, todos luchando en algún valle mágico, muy lejos.

 _Continuara…_

 __...o...__

 _N/: Me parecio gracioso que Ron pensara poder quedar en Ravenclaw… que optimista._


	7. La biblioteca

_Estoy muy feliz porque me llego una manita de ayuda del cielo, no tengo mucho tiempo libre y con la ayuda de_ **lkdv** podremos avanzar más rápido en esta gran historia **,** muchas gracias por la ayuda

Solo recordar que la historia original pertenece a Artemisgirl.

A leer…

 __...o...__

 _Cap_ _í_ _tulo 7: La biblioteca_

¡Había libros! Había libros sobre libros sobre libros y Hermione apenas podía soportarlo. ¡Toda esa magia! ¡Todo ese conocimiento! ¡Sólo esperando!

Hermione se obligó a calmarse y se concentró en su misión: descubrir qué quería decir McGonagall con _"reservas de poder"._

Sonaba importante, y como algo tan básico que podría suponerse que todos ya sabían lo que era. A Hermione le tomó un tiempo resolver la organización y el sistema de archivo de la biblioteca y se sintió agradecida cuando finalmente encontró un catálogo de tarjetas. Además, el catálogo de tarjetas estaba encantado, cada tarjeta la llevaba directamente a su libro y Hermione había acumulado rápidamente tres libros que parecían prometedores.

Mientras se dirigía a una mesa, se sorprendió al ver a otros dos en la biblioteca.

-¡Harry!, ¡Neville!- Harry Potter y Neville Longbottom la miraron sorprendidos y ella se apresuró a sentarse con ellos. Madame Pince, la bibliotecaria, les lanzó una mirada fulminante a todos y Hermione rápidamente bajó la voz.

-Estoy tan emocionada de verte de nuevo- dijo - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va tu primer día?-

Harry y Neville intercambiaron una mirada lenta, antes de que Harry hablara.

-Hasta ahora tuvimos Defensa y Hechizos- le dijo Harry -Encantos fue algo divertido- aventuró Neville -El profesor Flitwick es realmente agradable. Nos mostró cómo hacer que los extremos de nuestras varitas resplandecieran. Ninguno de nosotros entendió bien el tema, pero solo les dijo a todos que lo practicaran para la tarea en lugar de asignar un ensayo, por lo que fue agradable-

Hermione le lanzó una sonrisa -Eso suena bien- dijo ella.

-La transfiguración fue bastante intensa. Tienes suerte de tener algo simple en tu primer día- Ella les sonrió y lentamente Harry y Neville empezaron a sonreír.

-¿Qué pensaste de Defensa?- Pregunto Harry -Quirrell dijo que tenía a los Slytherin justo después de nosotros-

Hermione inmediatamente hizo una mueca

-Es un maestro horrible- proclamó -¿Todos los hechizos por los que pasó? Los hizo mal. Lo revisé en dos libros diferentes. Y su lectura fue terrible. Dejé de escuchar a la mitad-

Harry y Neville le sonrieron -También pensé que él era horrible- dijo Harry -El solo hecho de estar en el mismo salón de clases que él dando conferencias me dio un terrible dolor de cabeza-

-¡Chicos! Los encontré, ¿qué es esto?-

Hermione levantó la vista para ver a Ron Weasley parado sobre ellos con dos libros sobre vampiros, mirándola

-Voy a buscar libros, ¿y ustedes comienzan a asociarse con un Slytherin?-Escupió y Hermione se sorprendió por el veneno en su tono.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Ron?- Dijo Hermione, sorprendida -Todos nos sentamos en el tren y hablamos juntos. No es como si no me conocieras-

-Eso fue antes de que te clasificaras en Slytherin - dijo, sentándose junto a Harry en un suspiro. Él cruzó los brazos y procedió a mirarla y Hermione se detuvo, sin saber cómo manejar un rencor tan inesperado.

-Sigo siendo la misma persona que era cuando todos estábamos hablando y riendo en el tren- dijo lentamente -¿El color de mi corbata realmente importa tanto?-

-Lo hace si es verde- dijo Ron con firmeza y Hermione suspiró.

-¿Por qué?- Dijo Hermione -¿Qué tienes contra los Slytherins?- Los ojos de Ron brillaron y Hermione se arrepintió de inmediato de preguntar.

-Los Slytherins son todos un grupo de serpientes que se sirven a sí mismos-dijo. -¿Todos los seguidores de Quien-Tu-Sabes? Todos vinieron de Slytherin. Todos los magos oscuros provienen de Slytherin y los Slytherin son famosos por hacer bromas horribles a las otras casas y no ser atrapados. Todos están luchando por el primer puesto y traicionan a todos los que tienen para poder llegar allí. También hacen trampa en Quidditch y son elitistas de Sangre Pura, que quieren erradicar a cualquiera que no sea un Sangre Pura- Él gruñó esto último, y Hermione parpadeó.

-... te das cuenta de que mis padres son muggles, ¿verdad, Ron?- Preguntó Hermione lentamente. Los ojos de Ron se posaron en ella, la confusión se acercó a ellos, mientras él se calmaba lentamente de su perorata.

-¿Tus padres?-

-Ambas muggles, Dentistas- dijo Hermione, asintiendo a Harry

-No sé los demás, pero estoy seguro que no hay una campaña para erradicar cualquier persona, por cualquier razón, pero sobre todo no para el estado de la sangre-

Ron la estaba mirando con evidente confusión en su rostro ahora -Entonces, ¿cómo te clasificaste en Slytherin?- preguntó él, desconcertado. Hermione se encogió de hombros. -Probablemente porque soy ambicioso- admitió libremente.

-Siempre tuve grandes aspiraciones de carrera como niño y eso no ha cambiado, solo tengo metas mágicas ahora- Con cuidado, ella le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. -Si crees que todos los Slytherin son serpientes que se traicionan entre sí, ¿puedes considerar que los estoy "traicionando" por venir y salir con ustedes?- ella preguntó -La mayoría de los Slytherins no quieren hablar conmigo porque mis padres son muggles- Los ojos de Harry se movieron hacia los de ella, ensanchándose.

¿No te están hablando? - Dijo con los ojos verdes brillantes

Hermione asintió, luego se detuvo -Bueno, excepto para burlarse de mí- dijo. -Theo Nott me desafió a una apuesta, antes, sobre quién completaría primero la tarea de Transfiguración, diciendo que tendría que ser su elfo doméstico por una semana si perdía y vestirme con el uniforme y todo-

Los ojos de Harry no cambiaron, pero Ron y Neville se quedaron sin aliento de horror.

-No lo hizo- susurró Neville, con los ojos muy abiertos -¿Le hizo eso a un compañero Slytherin?- Hermione parpadeó, algo confundida -Sí. Durante el desayuno. Afortunadamente, gané la apuesta, pero él todavía me desafió. Sin embargo, tengo la idea de que me estoy perdiendo algo. ¿Qué es un elfo doméstico?-

Neville hizo una mueca, mientras Ron se estremecía -Son estas pequeñas cosas de tamaño mediano, rojizas- dijo -Hacen todo el trabajo sucio de los Sangre Pura ricos. Y visten estas túnicas gruesas, como una funda de almohada con agujeros. Están sucias todo el tiempo-

Las cejas de Hermione se alzaron hasta que no pudieron subir más sobre su cabeza. -¿Quería hacerme su esclava?- Dijo ella, con voz un tanto aguda. -¿Quería hacerme usar una funda de almohada?-

Una orden brusca de Madame Pince combinada con una severa mirada los hizo callar a todos, pero Hermione todavía se sentía furiosa.

-¡No me di cuenta de que era tan malo como todo eso!- dijo ella, furiosa.

-No me siento tan mal por hacerle llevar mis libros ahora por perder la apuesta. ¿Y los magos tienen esclavos?-

-No son realmente esclavos- dijo Neville rápidamente, mirando hacia abajo. -Son... son una especie diferente. Les gusta el trabajo. Ellos viven del vínculo que tienen con la familia a la que sirven, aunque algunas familias los abusan. Pero no es tan malo, Hermione. De verdad- Neville la estaba mirando vacilante y Hermione vaciló, antes de finalmente asentarse en un suspiro.

-Bien, bien entonces- dijo ella. Ella le lanzó a Ron una mirada -¿Todos vamos a trabajar juntos en nuestros ensayos de Defensa o vamos a continuar sobre cómo el Nacido de Muggles de Slytherin ya no puede sentarse contigo?- Ron se mostró avergonzado y abrió un libro sin decir una palabra.

-No puedo creer que nos haya dado la tarea el primer día- se quejó y Hermione le quitó el otro libro.

-Estaremos bien- dijo Hermione con confianza -Seis pulgadas son apenas dos párrafos. Podremos hacer esto antes de la cena-

Hermione terminó su "ensayo" en media hora, seis pulgadas no era nada, incluso si encogía su letra para tratar de entrar con suficiente detalle. Mientras sus compatriotas gruñían y vertían sobre los libros que había dejado de lado, Hermione había abierto uno de los libros que había encontrado, El Poderoso y el Perdido y había comenzado a leer. Fue una lectura fascinante. El libro abordó la diferencia entre magos poderosos y magos patéticos y afortunadamente, apenas se menciona el estado de la sangre. La mayor parte de la diferencia parecía reducirse a un nivel de habilidad mágica, pero parecía haber un supuesto tono de fondo que Hermione podía captar

Por lo que ella podía ver, los magos y las brujas tenían una especie de _"reserva mágica"_ dentro de ellos, que contenía su poder mágico. Los magos más poderosos tenían una reserva más grande, mientras que los magos menos poderosos tenían una reserva más pequeña. El libro parecía suponer que la reserva crecía con la edad, pero no había una declaración clara de qué hacía que un mago tuviera una reserva mágica más grande que otro. Hermione encontró esto curioso pero interesante y muy prometedor. Si una de las características de un poderoso mago era literalmente "mucho poder", parecía que podía ganarse. Hermione sospechaba que la reserva mágica de una persona se hacía más grande, no solo por envejecer, sino también por dibujarla constantemente mientras aprendía magia, ejercitándola así como un músculo. Si Hermione pudiera encontrar hechizos que usaran inusualmente grandes cantidades de poder para su grupo de edad y usarlos de manera consistente (tal vez antes de acostarse), podría "ejercitar" su propia reserva de poder y hacerlo crecer a un ritmo más rápido que sus compañeros…bien.

Esa era la idea, de todos modos, pensó Hermione con pesar. Ella realmente no sabía si era así como funcionaba. Pero ciertamente no podía hacer daño.

-¿Granger?- Hermione levantó la vista para ver a Theo, quien estaba sonriéndole desde cerca. Señaló el reloj cercano y Hermione se levantó de un salto.

-La hora de la cena- dijo a los demás, con voz musical. -¡Los veré más tarde!- Hermione recogió sus tres libros y los revisó con Madam Pince, antes de arrojarlos en su bolso. No quería que Theo viera los títulos; sería mejor si nadie supiera que estaba trabajando para ser más poderosa. Esta vez, Theo tomó su bolso sin resentimiento y para su sorpresa, le ofreció su brazo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-¿Por qué, Theo?- comentó Hermione, complacida -Que caballeroso de ti- Theo puso los ojos en blanco -Conozco mis modales. Me criaron como sangre pura, después de todo-

Por lo que Hermione podía decir, las expectativas sobre los hombres de Sangre Pura parecían ser las del hombre ideal del Renacimiento de Da Vinci, perfectamente entrenado en todo.

-No me las extendiste antes, sin embargo- dijo Hermione, alzando una ceja. -¿Qué cambió?- Hubo un silencio cuando Theo la condujo escaleras abajo.

-Escuche a McGonagall hablando con Sprout- dijo bruscamente. Él la miró de reojo. -… ¿Lograste cambiar esa clavija en una tubería?-

La cara de Hermione se sonrojó y se retorció. -Solo al final y no era una tubería- admitió -Era demasiado brillante para el plomo y no lo suficientemente pesado ¿Tal vez acero o aluminio?-

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Theo. -¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?- comentó, divertido -¿No es el hecho de que pudiste transfigurarlo siendo un primer año?-

-¿Por qué no podría?- Hermione tiró su cabello -La profesora McGonagall me dijo que lo hiciera. Ella dijo que me daría puntos si lo lograba-

-Aparentemente rompiste el record de Mcgonagall en la transfiguración de eso- le dijo Theo, disfrutando de la forma en que los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron.

-McGonagall no pudo hacer eso hasta su cuarta clase. Dumbledore lo logró en su tercera clase-

Hubo un silencio

-Ella nos dio puntos por eso, ¿no?- Hermione se aventuró -¿No estaba enojada por haber batido su record?-

-Fue lo contrario. Parecía orgullosa de ti, a pesar de que eres un Slytherin- le dijo Theo -Y ella te dio cincuenta puntos por Slytherin. Cincuenta. Lo más que alguien más ha ganado hasta ahora de una sola vez ha sido cinco-

Theo la condujo de vuelta por una escalera y por un pasillo, evitando que Peeves arrojara globos de agua a los estudiantes mientras gritaban y corrían escaleras abajo.

-Así que ahora me crees, ¿es eso?- Dijo Hermione -Escuchaste lo que hice y crees que soy poderoso ahora, ¿así que no debo ser un Nacido de Muggles?-

Theo le dirigió una mirada lenta -Nunca he oído hablar de esta cosa de la New Blood, pero tiene sentido- admitió -Todas las casas comenzaron en alguna parte. Y no ha habido una nueva en siglos, así que tiene sentido que sería difícil de encontrar el conocimiento acerca de ellos en los libros, sobre todo si no la estabas buscando directamente. Por lo tanto, Estoy dispuesto a suspender mi incredulidad- le dijo y Hermione trató de contener su sorpresa.

-Sí, nada más me han enseñado a respetar el poder y ya has probado que tienes eso con creces- Hermione levantó una ceja

-Y los otros…?-

Theo sonrió.

-A Blaise nunca le importó cuál era tu estado de sangre, le importaba que fueras Slytherin, femenina y atractiva- le dijo y Hermione se sonrojó.

-Y Tracey y Millicent no están en ninguna situación para emitir juicios sobre el estado de la sangre. Daphne se resiste a ver qué más puedes hacer, al igual que Draco. No están dispuestos a hacer un reconocimiento sobre qué nivel de poder tienes solo basándome en una clase aunque no escucharon lo que yo hice. ¿Y Pansy? No es probable que ella te acepte pronto, a ella le gusta estar en la cima y no va a estar dispuesta a renunciar a eso-

-Si aún no están listos para hacer un reconociendo, ¿por qué tú lo estás?- Preguntó Hermione, sospechosa y Theo sonrió.

-Si te apoyo y resultas ser súper poderoso, me he establecido como un confidente y amigo de confianza desde el principio- le dijo, con los ojos brillantes

-Si no lo haces, tengo suficiente estatus como uno de los Sagrados 28 para que mi indiscreción juvenil se olvide por completo y no me lastime más allá del tercer año-

Hermione se rio -Eres el perfecto Slytherin- dijo en voz alta -Maquinando y haciendo conexiones ya-

-Gracias- Theo le hizo una reverencia mientras mantenía abierta la puerta del Gran Salón -Ahora… ¿cena, mi señora?-

Hermione sonrió -Lidera el camino-

 _Continuara…_


	8. Preparando

_Pum, que paso?_

 _Otro capítulo…Claro que Yes…_

 __...o...__

 _Capítulo 8: Preparación_

Diciembre de 1990 – 8 meses antes de Hogwarts

El término "New Blood", determinó Hermione, no existía.

Era diciembre y Hermione había terminado finalmente todos los libros extra que había comprado en Flourish y Blotts. Hermione se alegraba de haber tenido el año extra antes de comenzar y de que Luna la había guiado hacia algunos libros que no habría considerado por sí misma, estos fueron los libros que la ayudaron a darse cuenta contra lo que se enfrentaba.

Los libros hablaban sobre los Sangre pura, sobre los mestizos y hablaban sobre los nacidos de muggles. Uno incluso llamaba a los nacidos de muggles "Sangre sucias", lo que entraba en el tema de "sangre de algo", suponía Hermione. Pero ninguno de sus libros mencionaba para nada a los New Blood. Pero Luna había sido muy específica. La había llamado "New Blood". Y lo había repetido tres veces.

Sus libros de historia le contaron sobre la reciente guerra mágica, donde un mago malvado llamado "Voldemort" (a pesar de que normalmente se referían a él como "Quien tu sabes", lo cual Hermione pensaba que era demasiado dramático) había reclutado seguidores y había tratado de erradicar a los nacidos de muggles del mundo mágico. Y a pesar de que Voldemort había sido derrotado (o había desaparecido, como sugería uno de los libros), Hermione obtuvo la inequívoca sensación de que los nacidos de muggles todavía eran prejuzgados en algunas partes de la sociedad. La guía de etiqueta de los Sangre Pura, por ejemplo, ofrecía una sección sobre cuanto fruncirle el ceño a un nacido de muggles si te tocaba, dependiendo del estatus social de la persona ya fuera que apestara o no.

Hermione ya sabía que entraría al mundo mágico con desventaja, sin haber crecido con magia ¿pero entrar enfrentándose a tal nivel de prejuicio?  
Parecía cruelmente injusto.  
Si "New Blood" no existía, Hermione lo haría existir, decidió.

Después de darle muchas vueltas a la palabra en su cabeza, Hermione decidió lo que sería New Blood.

Los New Bloods serían cuando la magia misma tocara a una persona y estos estarían destinado a fundar sus propias Grandes Casas (en lo que fuera que las Grandes Casas consistieran).

Un New Blood contaría como un Sangre Pura, porque la magia bendiciéndolo lo haría "puro", así que los Sangre Pura no podrían discriminarlos. Un New Blood sería asombrosamente poderoso y un increíble mago o bruja y todo el mundo estaría envidioso de sus poderes.

De esta forma, Hermione no tendría que enfrentar la desventaja de este estúpido prejuicio de sangre, una vez que se estableciera. Entonces, podría tratar de corregir cualquier error e injusticia desde dentro en lugar de desde fuera. Así era siempre más fácil. Como una New Blood, sería alguien valorada en esta sociedad mágica, no alguien despreciado.

O ese era el plan, de cualquier forma.

Hermione miró a su definición escrita, mordisqueando el final de una pluma. Su definición asumía que todos los otros nacidos de muggles eran producto de largas líneas perdidas de squibs, pero Hermione lo creía plausible, en los libros parecía que los Sangre Puras se avergonzaban de sus niños squib y los enviaban al mundo muggle, así nadie sería realmente capaz de revisar y ver si los nacidos de muggles venían de ancestros squibs.  
También asumía que como una New Blood, ella sería muy poderosa. Hermione se mordió el labio ante esa.  
Bueno, solo tendría que asegurarse de volverse muy poderosa ¿no es así?

La madre de Hermione, Jean Granger, estaba divertidamente complaciendo a su hija la semana antes de Navidad, llevándola a Londres. Hermione había insistido en que era crucial que se hiciera cargo de algunas "cosas mágicas" para así no atrasarse en sus estudios y Jean había accedido a acompañarla por Londres como regalo de Navidad.

Ahora estaban de pie en una calle completamente normal, sin embargo, aunque no parecía tener nada especial, Hermione insistía que había un bar entre una librería y otra tienda.

Cuando Hermione tomó su mano y la arrastró dentro, Jean estuvo sorprendida al darse cuenta de que había una tienda ahí, un bar algo sombrío, que… ¿eso era un troll bebiendo whisky?

Hermione estaba hablando con el bar tender, que asentía y señalaba y luego dirigió a su madre hacia una gran chimenea.

-Vamos a viajar al ministerio de magia de esta forma -le dijo Hermione a su mamá, mordisqueando su labio ansiosamente -Nunca lo he hecho, pero he leído todo sobre eso, así que esto debería funcionar-

Jean miró al fuego aprensivamente. Podía sentir el calor en su rostro.  
-Hermione- dijo gentilmente -Sé que tu magia puede hacer muchas cosas, pero…-

Hermione estaba claramente ignorándola, estirándose de puntitas para agarrar un puño de lo que parecía como polvo brillante de un florero, el cual tiró en las llamas.  
Jean jadeó cuando las llamas se volvieron esmeraldas y Hermione le sonrío a su mamá, agarrando su mano y jalándola hacía el fuego.

-¡Ministerio de Magia!- gritó y Jean perdió su aliento cuando fueron abruptamente absorbidas.

Hermione estaba bastante complacida consigo misma.  
Primero, había ido a registrar su casa a la red Floo. Esto consistía en llenar un formato con su dirección, hacer a su madre firmarlo y mostrar al empleado una pieza de correo dirigido a su madre con su dirección. Hermione había traído eso consigo para la consternación de su madre pero el empleado del ministerio había reconocido que sí, Jean Granger en verdad vivía ahí, lo que era todo lo que se necesitaba. Un cobro de 3 sickles después, el hogar Granger estaba vinculado a la red Flood y Hermione estaba casi saltando de júbilo.

Para lo siguiente, Hermione arrastró a su madre a la oficina de magia de menores. Después de rápidamente explicarle lo que necesitaba que pasara allí, Hermione observo como su madre enderezaba su espalda y adoptaba una arrogante expresión insultada, tomó la varita de Hermione y se dirigió hacia la oficina, demandando que su casa fuera enlistada como un hogar mágico.

El trabajador del ministerio se veía sorprendido, pero la madre de Hermione insistió en que se acababa de mudar, que su nueva dirección de alguna forma no había sido registrada y que se negaba a recibir cartas de advertencia por realizar magia en su propia casa.

Apuntó la varita amenazantemente hacia el trabajador (incluso aunque no podía usarla) y el trabajador, al ver que la casa ya estaba vinculada a la red Floo y por lo tanto era claramente un hogar mágico, lleno el papeleo correcto para registrarla como un hogar mágico, quitándola del radar.

Ahora, podría practicar sus hechizos. Sería capaz de hacer magia, no solo practicar pensando en los encantamientos y moviendo su varita en el aire.

Y el ministerio no lo sabría.  
Cuando se fueron, Hermione estaba casi saltando con júbilo.

 _Continuara…_

 __...o...__

 _N/T: ¿No les encanta como Hermione toma las riendas de todo?... A mi si._


	9. Clase de pociones

_Aviso: Gracias a la valiosísima ayuda de Ikdv, las actualizaciones serán los días martes, jueves y sábados…_

 _Fin del comunicado…_

 __...o...__

 _Capítulo 9: Clase de Pociones_

Herbología fue la primera clase el martes, que fue bastante bien. No había mucho que hacer para tener éxito en Herbología, excepto aprender y memoriza todo, lo que Hermione confiaba en poder hacer. Dudaba que alguna vez demostrara tener mucho talento natural en la clase, pero estaba segura de que al menos podría desempeñarse para estar entre los diez primeros en el tema, si se esforzaba y eso era probablemente todo lo que necesitaba para superarse.

Hermione había notado que la profesora Sprout la acechaba, sonriéndole a Hermione cada vez que miraba hacia arriba y Hermione tenía que luchar para no molestarse. Ella sabía que era porque McGonagall había hablado con ella, pero ¿cómo se suponía que Hermione mostraría aptitud con esto? ¡Eran plantas de maceta!.

Después del almuerzo, Historia de la Magia era aburrida. El profesor Binns era un fantasma y tenía una voz monótona y vacía que hacía difícil descubrir dónde estaba oculto el punto de sus declaraciones. Hermione se había frustrado tanto que subió y pidió un programa de estudios después de la clase, para poder estudiar el material más en su propio tiempo. El fantasma había parpadeado de sorpresa, pero la dirigió al segundo cajón de su escritorio.

Hermione había sacado un programa de estudios envejecido y desmoronado, pero era suficiente, le dio las gracias y abandonó la clase. Esa noche, había astronomía, lo que Hermione disfrutaba: había aprendido sobre los planetas y las constelaciones cuando era joven y le gustaba recopilar punto tras punto para Slytherin mientras respondía todas las preguntas. Tuvo cuidado de no levantar la mano y de mantener la manera aburrida e indiferente que había visto en todos los demás Slytherins, pero no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa y cálida por dentro cuando la profesora Sinistra la elogió.

La mañana siguiente fue un período libre, para permitirles recuperarse de estar fuera tan tarde la noche anterior. La mayoría de los Slytherin estaban durmiendo, pero Hermione disfrutó el tiempo a solas para quedarse durante el desayuno para prepararse para pociones. Estaba bastante segura de que no se les asignaría una poción demasiado difícil para su primera clase, por lo que todo lo que podía hacer era concentrarse en preparar su poción lo mejor posible. El prefecto había dicho que el profesor Snape, su jefe de casa, vendría por ellos para protegerlos de los matones y las acusaciones.

Más que nada, Hermione no quería decepcionarlo. Hermione llegó al aula de Pociones rápidamente, con Theo como su acompañante, solo para descubrir que las estaciones de trabajo parecían estar instaladas en pares, claramente, dos personas trabajarían en un caldero. Hermione se mordió el labio. Hubo diez Slytherins de primer año y esta clase fue compartida con Gryffindor. Tracey y Millicent, presumiblemente, trabajarían juntos, Crabbe y Goyle nunca se iban del lado del otro (o de Draco, para el caso). Draco probablemente trabajaría con Pansy ya que Hermione dudaba que Pansy le soltara el brazo el tiempo suficiente para permitir que alguien más se acercara, lo que dejaba a Blaise, Daphne y Theo.

-¿Fogonadura?- Preguntó Hermione a Theo. Theo levantó una ceja.

-Tu habilidad en Pociones aún no se ha probado- dijo, con voz cautelosa

-Parte de tus deberes de guardaespaldas, entonces,- respondió ella con una sonrisa -Los Gryffindors están en esta clase con nosotros. Si uno de sus calderos explota, es tu deber jurado protegerme-

Theo le devolvió la sonrisa y se instaló amistosamente en su estación de trabajo junto a ella

-Tuviste suerte, ya he ayudado a mi padre con pociones antes- le dijo en voz baja, mientras los demás estudiantes comenzaban a llegar -Deberíamos poder llevar a cabo esta tarea sin muchos problemas-

Cuando el profesor Snape entró en la habitación, Hermione contuvo el aliento. Su capa ondeaba detrás de él y Hermione se dio cuenta de que apreciaba su talento para lo dramático cuando les presentó la preparación de pociones en un discurso encantador, si no lo conocía. Se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento, inconscientemente tratando de captar cada palabra. Ella fue sorprendida cuando él comenzó a interrogar a Harry con preguntas sobre ingredientes. Ella conocía las respuestas, pero a juzgar por el odio retorcido en la cara de Snape, no parecía querer realmente las respuestas, así que Hermione optó por no interferir.

Tanto Hermione como Theo se relajaron un poco cuando Snape dio la vuelta y dio instrucciones para recolectar ingredientes y abrir sus libros para hacer una poción para curar forúnculos, mientras se dirigía a la pizarra para anotar los errores más comunes.

Theo se fue a buscar ingredientes, mientras Hermione abrió su libro y se detuvo. Hubo instrucciones sobre cómo hacer una poción de curación en su libro de texto, _Borradores mágicos y pociones_.

Había también instrucciones sobre cómo hacer una poción de curación en el libro de texto más avanzado que había comprado, _libro de pociones_ , aunque eran bastante vagos. Hermione se mordió el labio, desgarrada. Por un lado, el libro más avanzado claramente resultaría en una mejor poción. Sin embargo, la receta era mucho más complicada y ella dudaba de su habilidad para elaborarla correctamente en su primer intento. Cuando Theo regresó, Hermione le mostró en silencio ambos libros y Theo se volvió hacia Hermione bruscamente.

-No hay forma de que podamos manejar la segunda- dijo en un susurro, mientras comenzaba a aplastar los colmillos de serpiente

-Pero…Podemos agregar algunos de los ingredientes para mejorar las nuestras- finalizó Hermione. Theo le dio un lento asentimiento. Mientras Theo trabajaba en la trituración de los colmillos de serpiente con el mortero, Hermione llenó el caldero con agua y comparó cuidadosamente las dos recetas, haciendo referencia a los nuevos ingredientes de la receta más dura con 1000 Magical Herbs y Fungi.

Aunque descartó usar espinas shrake (no tenía idea de cómo "no excitarlas demasiado", como decía el libro) y el moco del gusano parásito (no estaba muy segura de lo que hizo, pero parecía condensar el tiempo de preparación), las cebollas pungous cuando se combinaban con babosas con cuernos y jengibre tenían un efecto de mejora en las propiedades curativas. Con gran cuidado de ser sutil e invisible, Hermione comenzó a cortar con cuidado unas cebollas pungous, preocupada por evitar que su olor acre se filtre hacia el aula. Por suerte para ellos, el hedor de la poción de Longbottom estaba anulando cualquier otro posible olor y nadie parecía notar el olor de algunas cebollas cercanas.

Theo la observó atentamente mientras añadía las cebollas, luego agregaba una medida de ortigas secas a la poción antes de que la pusieran a hervir brevemente y luego la cociera a fuego lento durante un tiempo. Snape estaba patrullando la habitación, mirando las pociones de los estudiantes, con frecuencia deduciendo puntos por errores de elaboración y cocion, aunque deduciendo menos del lado de Slytherin. Crabbe y Goyle perdieron cinco por terminar de alguna manera con una poción azul brillante en lugar de una rosa que mejora lentamente y Malfoy incluso perdió una: claramente no había aplastado sus colmillos de serpiente en un polvo lo suficientemente fino.

Cuando Snape se acercó a su escritorio, Hermione hacía todo lo posible por no temblar con sus botas. Ella había escondido sus otros libros, pero era obvio que algo era diferente con su poción, era un tono mucho más profundo de rosa que el de los demás. Mientras Hermione observaba a Snape, sus cejas se alzaban y hubo un momento definitivo de sorpresa mientras miraba su caldero. Fue solo un segundo y la emoción se enmascaró rápidamente, pero cuando Snape siguió sin decir una palabra, Hermione pudo sentir un suspiro de alivio que no se había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo.

Le lanzó a Theo una sonrisa extravagante, que él le devolvió con una sonrisa. Cuando se hizo el tiempo de cocción a fuego lento, Hermione roció un poco de raíz de jengibre en polvo y agitó vigorosamente el caldero cuando se giró a la espalda de Snape, mientras Theo preparaba las babosas con cuernos y las añadía con cuidado al caldero. Juntos, lograron sacar su caldero del fuego antes de deslizar sus púas de puercoespín en la poción.

Theo la agitó y Hermione agitó su varita sobre ella, ambos se alegraron de ver una poción magenta enfriándose en su caldero, un vapor rosado que se elevaba de ella, tal como lo había descrito el libro. Hermione miraba alrededor de la habitación.

Neville se había olvidado de sacar su caldero de la llama antes de agregar las púas, causando que su caldero se derritiera y la habitación olía fatal. Los Gryffindors que estaban cerca de él se apresuraron a alejarse de la mezcla y Snape pareció disfrutar mucho avergonzando a Neville castigándolo por su error antes de finalmente agitar su varita y limpiar el desorden.

-El nuestro es un rosa más profundo del que describe el libro- le dijo Theo a Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, no hicimos exactamente lo que describe el libro, ¿verdad?- Murmuró Hermione.

-Vamos a esperar y ver qué dice Snape- Al final de la clase, Snape les dijo a cada uno que trajeran un frasco etiquetado de su poción para que él lo calificara.

Hermione llenó con cuidado un frasco e imprimió los nombres de ella y Theo en letras audaces y claras, antes de trotar para ponerlo en su escritorio.

-Señorita Granger- Hermione se giró, los ojos de Snape en ella. Eran de tono negro y brillaban en la luz tenue -Usted y el señor Nott, quédese después de la clase-

Hermione tragó

-Sí señor- Fue con las piernas temblorosas que Hermione regresó a su estación de trabajo. Theo la miró con alarma cuando ella le dijo que Snape quería hablar con ellos, pero él cuadró sus hombros.

-Incluso si nos falla esta tarea, es la primera del año- dijo -Podremos recuperar los puntos-

La campana sonó y Snape despidió a la clase, sus ojos miraron a aquellos que se habían demorado mientras recogían sus cosas. Después de que el salón de clases estuviera vacío, Snape cerró la puerta con un golpe firme y se dirigió a su caldero, sus ojos brillaban. Hizo un gesto hacia el caldero

-Expliquen-

Hermione tragó

-Agregamos cebollas y jengibre para ayudar a mejorar las propiedades curativas de la poción de curación por ebullición y las ortigas después de las cebollas para ayudar a calmar las sensaciones de ardor durante la aplicación al usuario final- explicó Hermione en voz baja. Ella se mordió el labio

-¿Por qué la alteraste, quién la agitó y quién agitó la varita al final?" Los ojos de Hermione y Theo se lanzaron el uno al otro. Hermione estaba bastante segura de que él solo la dejaría agitar su varita como una manera de dividir el trabajo de manera uniforme.

-La agitación fue en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, así que pensé que una bruja agitando la varita en lugar de un mago ayudaría a estabilizarla- admitió Hermione -No sé si eso es realmente una cosa en pociones, pero me gusta la simetría y ciertamente no podría hacer daño-

-No podía hacer daño- repitió Snape, burlándose.

Hermione se mordió el labio cuando Snape los miró antes de soltar un suspiro

-Esto... esto está bien hecho- dijo Snape finalmente, lentamente, como si le doliera decirlo.

-Esto está muy bien hecho, para el primer año de trabajo- Hermione y Theo compartieron una rápida y vertiginosa mirada de alivio, antes de que Snape frunciera el ceño

-Sin embargo, es peligroso no seguir las instrucciones- espetó Snape -La clase no es el lugar para experimentar mejorando la elaboración de pociones-

Hermione parpadeó

-La clase es un lugar peligroso independientemente- señaló -Neville estaba tratando de seguir instrucciones y su intento terminó siendo un desastre-

Theo sonrió, pero Hermione continuó -¿Y no es la clase el mejor lugar para experimentar y aprender?- Preguntó Hermione -Seguramente, la experimentación sin supervisión experta fuera de clase sería mucho peor , en términos de las posibles consecuencias-

Snape se movió para pararse frente a ella, mirándola y Hermione luchó por no encogerse.

-En esta clase- siseó Snape- debes completar la tarea como se asigna-

-La tarea era completar una poción de curativa- respondió Hermione, su voz vacilante -Y lo hicimos, ¿no?-

Snape se incorporó, antes de fruncirles el ceño con un suspiro. Hermione sintió un arrebato de esperanza en su corazón, animándola a seguir adelante.

-Solo… no quiero que la clase de pociones sea como una clase de cocina, ¿sabes?- Ella dijo, sus ojos suplicando -Estas son cosas poderosas y mágicas. Quiero aprender cómo y por qué funcionan y cómo por qué interactúan de la forma en que lo hacen, no solo seguir las instrucciones de un libro de recetas-

Snape estuvo callado por un largo tiempo. Hermione miró hacia abajo, preguntándose si había ido demasiado lejos, hablando fuera de lugar.

-Cinco puntos para Slytherin- dijo finalmente -por completar una excelente poción, embotelle el resto. Es una calidad lo suficientemente alta como para ayudar a abastecer la enfermería-

Las manos de Hermione volaron a su boca y Theo no pudo reprimir su sonrisa sorprendida

-... y otros cinco puntos- dijo Snape, mirando a Hermione con algo casi como respeto -Por mantener tu cabeza fria y usar una lógica genial ante un enemigo poderoso-

En ese momento, Hermione le dio a Snape una brillante sonrisa y Snape puso los ojos en blanco

-¿Usted es nuestro enemigo, señor?- Preguntó, no del todo capaz de quitar el tono burlón de su voz -Eso no parece del todo bien-

-Lo era en este caso, señorita Granger- dijo Snape y Hermione podría jurar que vio un capricho en sus labios

-Sin embargo: la próxima vez que planees alterar la receta de una poción, dame una palabra y consúltame antes de comenzar- Theo y Hermione sonrieron. Snape puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó

-Sin embargo, no les cuente a los otros estudiantes sobre este incidente- les advirtió -Lo último que necesitamos es que los Longbottoms del mundo piensen que son innovadores en pociones y que derritan cada caldero del castillo-

En silencio, Hermione y Theo compartieron una suave risita mientras echaban el resto de su poción en botellas, etiquetándolas con cuidado.

 _Continuara…_

 __...o...__

 _N/T: Me llego un mensaje preguntándome sobre el emparejamiento de mis historias, escritas y traducciones. Esta historia en particular no tiene un emparejamiento definido, según la autora, quiere dejar que la historia "fluya" por si sola y ver donde la lleva._

 _Tengo fe que sea un Dramione, pero nunca se sabe… vale la pena esperar a saberlo ¿no?_


	10. La rutina

_Hola, lamento no publicar ayer, falle._

 _Pero en mi defensa, estoy enferma parezco zombie y no uno de esos cool, si no de esos zombies que los otros zombies les hacen bullying_

 _Pero aquí está el capitulo…_

 __...o...__

 _Capítulo 10: Rutina_

Las clases cayeron en una rutina y era una que Hermione amaba.  
Sus estudios durante el año pasado obviamente habían servido, era la mejor en las clases y fue con poco esfuerzo de su parte, dado que ya había dominado esas tareas hace meses.

Algunos de sus profesores como la profesora McGonagall le ofrecían tranquilamente retos para mantenerla comprometida y Hermione disfrutaba estas oportunidades para intentar algo inesperado y nuevo. Sin embargo, la mayoría de los profesores solo se alegraban y premiaban a Slytherin con puntos, lo que el lado competitivo de Hermione disfrutaba mucho.

Herbología estaba yendo mejor de lo esperado, de alguna manera. Hermione había memorizado los identificadores importantes y diagramas de plantas de su libro de texto, pero aun así, solo hacer lo que les decían parecía ser la forma en la que Herbología funcionaba. Cuando se les fue dado a cada estudiante una planta de Amanello para replantar, fue bastante obvio ver que mientras que la mayoría de las plantas estaban batallando para permanecer vivas, la de Hermione estaba floreciendo. Se preguntaba si solo habría tenido suerte o si había otra razón, pero estaba feliz de cualquier forma. La profesora Sprout estaba complacida y parecía que solo otra planta de los primeros años lo estaba haciendo tan bien como la suya, así que de nuevo estaba en primer lugar.  
Encantamientos era una experiencia positiva. Flitwick había sido muy encantador cuando la conoció ("¡la primer nacida de muggles en Slytherin en siglos!", no se había molestado en corregirlo) que no podía tener nada malo a sus ojos. Ayudaba que sus clases hasta ahora estaban siguiendo la estructura de los libros de texto al pie de la letra, los primeros capítulos del cual ya hacía mucho había dominado.

Pociones seguía siendo un delicado equilibro entre hacer enojar e impresionar a Snape. Mientras el maestro de pociones caminaba por la habitación, castigando a aquellos que fallaban al trabajar de acuerdo a las expectativas o a los que fallaban al leer las instrucciones, Hermione deliberadamente ignoraba secciones de instrucciones, experimentando para ver qué pasaría. Ella y Theo habían decidido trabajar en dos calderos, uno con la poción hecha exactamente como las instrucciones decían y el otro donde hacían pequeñas alteraciones para ver si podían hacer que la poción resultara mejor.

Hermione estuvo aliviada un par de veces, después de que causara que la poción experimental comenzara a emitir chispas o se volviera un lodo café, de que ella y Theo tuvieran un respaldo para asegurarse de que no fallarían. Después de clases, Snape los evaluaría sobre los cambios que habían hecho, burlándose de sus intentos que fallaron y criticando su mínimo entendimiento. Sin embargo, leyendo entre líneas, Hermione podía saber cuándo se habían equivocado y lo que él sugería que debieron haber hecho en su lugar, haciéndolo de tal forma que aprendía incluso más de sus errores que de sus aciertos.

Y su compañerismo de crecimiento lento con Theo también era lindo.  
Historia de la magia y Defensa contra las artes oscuras seguían siendo una broma. Hermione libremente ignoraba a los dos profesores, sin molestarse en tomar notas y leía libros en clase sin castigo. Se consiguió un par de miradas horrorizadas en defensa, pero como Quirrell nunca se molestaba con ejercicios prácticos o en hacer preguntas sobre la clase, nunca fue capturada.

En historia, parecía que nadie ponía atención, era un lugar frecuente para ponerse al corriente con la tarea o tomar una siesta. Hermione estaba de alguna forma disgustada con la situación, ¿no deberían los maestros de una de las mejores escuelas de magia en el mundo ser los mejores? Sin embargo, la situación le permitía estudiar por adelantado y Hermione se admitía así misma que el tiempo extra de estudio era de más ayuda de lo que una clase real sería.

Las clases de magia eran maravillosas en opinión de Hermione, pero había algo incluso mejor.

Por primera vez, tenía amigos.

Sin contar a Theo, que era algo así como un aliado tentativo, Hermione tenía a Tracey y Millie, quienes no dudaban en hablar con ella y compartir sonrisas o bromas. No les interesaba obtener las respuestas a la tarea, se reían y parecían apreciar sus comentarios secos sobre sus maestros, las clases y el material del curso. Hermione, en respuesta, sentía como podía alimentarse del entusiasmo de Tracey y Millie siempre era de ayuda, suavemente explicando la idea detrás de viejas costumbres sangre pura que Hermione no entendía del todo.  
Incluso mejor, Hermione había solidificado su amistad con Harry Potter y Neville Longbottom. A pesar de su diferencia de casa, ambos, Harry y Neville eran felices de tener una amiga y Hermione estaba feliz de llamarlos amigos en respuesta.

Ella disfrutaba hacer sus tareas con ellos, (en Slytherin parecía que no estudiaban juntos, debido a que todos trabajaban cuidadosamente en mantener la imagen de que siempre de alguna forma parecían saberlo todo) y a ella no le importaba responder sus preguntas. Había estado horrorizada al descubrir sus primeras calificaciones de ensayos y después de leer sus ensayos, había descubierto rápidamente porque, nadie les había enseñado como escribir. Después de un accidentado curso de escritura de ensayos, estructura de párrafos y estructura de oraciones, estuvo complacida de ver las calificaciones de sus amigos crecer en concordancia y ellos estuvieron increíblemente agradecidos por su intervención. La abuela de Neville incluso le había enviado un regalo, una cámara mágica, para que él le enviara fotos de sus amigos y sus plantas en Herbología.

Sin embargo, Hermione seguía teniendo problemas con Ron Weasley. Ron parecía obsesionado con el hecho de que ella estaba en Slytherin y tomó su casa como señal de que ella los traicionaría a la primera oportunidad disponible. Disgustada, Hermione le había preguntado que cómo exactamente los iba a traicionar, cuando todo lo que hacían era pasar tiempo juntos estudiando. Pero Ron había alejado la mirada y murmurado que "pronto lo verían".

Ron además había pasado de las lecciones de escritura de ensayos, diciendo que él no necesitaba ayuda de una Slytherin babosa y Hermione lo había dejado salir disparado de la biblioteca sin ningún comentario, escondiendo su dolor con una ceja levantada. Pero le dio algo de satisfacción retorcida ver que a Ron no le estaba yendo tan bien como a sus amigos en sus clases y que sus calificaciones en un par de semanas eran bastante malas. Sabía que estaba mal sentir placer en los errores de alguien más pero de cara a su constante grosería, se sentía bien saber que ella lo estaba haciendo muchísimo mejor que él.

Por las noches, Hermione había decidido tratar de drenar completamente su magia antes de ir a dormir, esperando que hacer eso empujaría su "reserva de magia", como se imaginaba y crecería de acuerdo a eso. Había comenzado con transfiguración, pero eso no había funcionado, ya fuera que lo lograra o no y cuando no lo lograba, todo el poder de la transfiguración fallida simplemente regresaba a ella. Hermione finalmente había encontrado un ganador con un hechizo sencillo: levitación. Había comenzado con levitar un lápiz hasta que ya no podía hacerlo, luego un libro, luego una lámpara. Medía el tiempo y anotaba su progreso y Hermione estuvo complacida al descubrir que parecía que cada par de noches, era capaz de levitar un objeto un poco más de tiempo, o en su lugar algo un poco más pesado.

Y pensar que tal vez pronto estaría tratando de levitar toda su mesa de noche por un periodo de tiempo, ¡solo con entrenar! Hermione estaba emocionada por su progreso.

Aunque, la peor parte de Hogwarts eran sus compañeros de casa.  
Hermione había sabido, en cierto grado, que sería aislada por su casa. Había sabido que al ir al centro del prejuicio de sangre, se enfrentaría al mayor ostracismo y al mayor prejuicio. Había sabido eso. Pero también sabía que sin importar lo sutil que fuera, el prejuicio de sangre estaba en todos lados y que le sería mejor pelear contra este desde el principio.

Todavía pensaba que su plan era bueno, pero era terriblemente duro preocuparse sobre cuán bueno fuera su plan cuando el resto de su casa la ignoraba.  
Se había corrido la voz de que Hermione había crecido con muggles y a pesar de que el rumor de ser alguna clase especial de "New Blood" estaba lentamente infiltrándose en su casa, era ignorado y desacreditado. Había una nacida de muggles en Slytherin. Nunca oído antes. Los alumnos mayores la ignoraban, chocaban con ella, le susurraban cosas despectivas en los oídos cuando la pasaban en la sala común y sutilmente la separaban del resto de ellos. Fuera de los dormitorios de Slytherin, nadie nunca lo sabría porque los Slytherin se mantenían juntos, pero dentro… Hermione estaba tenido un tiempo difícil.

Sus compañeros de año eran un poco mejores.

A pesar de que Tracy y Millie le hablaban, Theo en realidad solo hablaba con ella directamente en pociones, lo que Hermione entendía, él no podía comprometer su propia posición con los otros Slytherins por hablar con ella.

Y los otros Slytherins no hablaban con ella.

Draco Malfoy parecía ser el líder de los de primer año. Él mandaba a Vincent Crabbe y Greg Goyle a su alrededor y ellos le obedecían sin pensárselo dos veces. También hablaba con Blaise y Theo. Y lo mismo con Daphne y Pansy. Ocasionalmente, se dignaba a hablarle a Millie o a Tracy con una mueca de desprecio en su rostro, pero no le hablaba a Hermione para nada.

Ella ni siquiera se merecía una mueca de desprecio de su parte, era simple y completamente ignorada como si no existiera.

Pansy, por otro lado, era peor. Cuando estaban en el dormitorio de chicas, los comentarios sarcásticos de Pansy nunca se detenían hasta que se dormía y Hermione sentía como si tuviera que estar constantemente en guardia para defenderse contra estos. Hermione disfrutaba ver a Pansy enojada y aireada cuando se las arreglaba para desviar sus comentarios con aparente facilidad, pero los constantes insultos y menosprecios de Pansy eran difíciles de ignorar. Solo era por su constante y continua mejora con la magia que Hermione tenía la fuerza interior para permanecer confiada y que no comenzara a creerse las cosas que Pansy le murmuraba. ¿Cómo no podría pertenecer a una escuela mágica cuando era la mejor de su año?

Hermione mantenía su barbilla levantada y no le dejaba ver a Pansy ninguna reacción a sus comentarios. En el mudo salvaje, las serpientes más grandes se comían a las serpientes más débiles con total indiferencia y vivir en Slytherin no era diferente.

Continuara…

 __...o...__

 _N/T: Pansy, siempre la perfecta villana… ya llegara lo tuyo._


	11. Escuela Muggle

_Actualización del jueves, en un viernes pasadito a sábado… Lo siento._

 __...o...__

 _Capítulo 11: Escuela Muggle_

Marzo de 1991 - 5 meses antes de Hogwarts…

La escuela muggle había dado un giro para mejor. Aunque Hermione le rogó a sus padres que la dejaran aprender desde casa para poder equilibrar el aprendizaje de la magia con el aprendizaje de lo mundano, sus padres se mantuvieron firmes: debía terminar el año escolar y eso fue definitivo.

Hermione se había enojado y había arrastrado los pies, pero llegó a un acuerdo con sus padres: si mantenía sus marcas en alto, se le permitía leer sus libros de magia donde quisiera, siempre que mantuviera las tapas ocultas. Sus padres le compraron un juego de cubiertas de libros elásticas y elásticas para que quepan sobre sus libros.

Una vez equipada, Hermione siempre tenía uno o dos libros mágicos cubiertos con ella, aunque su mochila habitual ya estaba llena de libros. Algo había cambiado en Hermione, sin embargo y los otros estudiantes se dieron cuenta. Era algo sutil comenzando alrededor de su cumpleaños, cuando tuvo ese altercado con los matones. Hubo una vaga sensación de que algo había sucedido, porque los muchachos acababan de murmurar y decirles que no se metieran con la chica Granger.

Pero Hermione parecía más segura de sí misma y parecía estar creciendo de la nada. Todavía no tenía amigos y aún pasaba descansos leyendo para sí misma a un lado, pero se había relajado en cuanto a responder a todas las preguntas en clase y se habían dado cuenta de que había dejado de pedir crédito adicional.

Era como si a Hermione de repente ya no le importará. Ella todavía tenía las mejores calificaciones, por supuesto, pero no se estaba esforzando tanto. Y el cambio fue notable. Fue debido a esto que Amelia, abandonada un día por sus amigas, todas enfermas de gripe, se acercó cautelosamente a Hermione, que estaba en un banco al lado del campo de recreo, dibujando la tierra con un palo.

Hermione lo miró con sorpresa

-¿Amelia…?- Su saludo sonaba como una pregunta.

-Hermione- Amelia le ofreció una sonrisa lo mejor que pudo, aunque se sentía incómoda y se sentó al lado de Hermione. Hermione continuó pinchando la tierra con una rama grande.

-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó Amelia

-¿Yo? Oh, estoy bien- dijo Hermione, sobresaltada de sus pensamientos. Miró a la otra chica -¿Y tú?-

-Lo estoy haciendo bueno- dijo Amelia. Hermione hizo una mueca

-Bien- murmuró, en voz baja.

-¿Bien que?- pregunto Amelia

-Lo estás haciendo bien- corrigió Hermione –Bueno, es un adjetivo; 'bien' es un adverbio. Soy buena; Lo estoy haciendo bien-

Amelia la miró fijamente. "Es por eso que no tienes amigos, ya sabes- le dijo a ella.

Hermione sonrió con la sonrisa más irónica en la tierra

-Sí- dijo ella -Lo sé-

Ella siguió mirando la tierra y Amelia sintió que la culpa comenzaba a acumularse en ella -Aunque, has estado mucho mejor recientemente-le dijo a Hermione, tratando de tener una voz alentadora -Me gusta, todavía eres un trago, pero ya no eres tan insoportable-

-Ya no soy insoportable- repitió Hermione rotundamente -Es bueno saberlo- Amelia se rindió. Observó a Hermione, que todavía estaba rascando cosas en la tierra.

-¿Es eso un león?- ella preguntó -¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Me pregunto qué entorno se construyó en torno a un conjunto de ideales en los que creo que encajaría mejor- dijo Hermione -Estoy teniendo un momento difícil-

-...No tengo idea de lo que acabas de decir-

-Es así- dijo Hermione, asomándose al suelo -Imagina que hay cuatro clubes y tienes que unirte a solo uno y que en lugar de actividades, los clubes tratan sobre los rasgos de personalidad. Estoy tratando de averiguar a cuál pertenecería-

-Oh- Amelia parpadeó

-¿Es esto de un libro?-

-Algo como eso-

Amelia volvió a mirar al suelo, donde se colocaron cuatro bocetos -¿Cuáles son los rasgos para cada club?-

-Uno de los clubes es para gente valiente. Valoran el coraje, el nervio, la determinación y la caballerosidad- dijo Hermione, tocando uno de los dibujos. -Son los leones-

Amelia podría imaginárselo. Hermione se había enfrentado a los matones constantemente y ella no era nada si no era obstinada.

-Tal vez- dijo ella -¿Qué más?-

-Este valora el trabajo duro, la dedicación, la paciencia, la lealtad y la imparcialidad- dijo Hermione, apuntando a otro dibujo sucio -Se supone que es un tejón, pero parece una especie de zorrillo moribundo-

Amelia hizo una mueca -El trabajo duro y la paciencia no suena divertid-

-No es así- asintió Hermione

-¿Los otros dos?-

-Este, el águila, valora el ingenio, el conocimiento, la inteligencia y el aprendizaje- dijo.

-Esa- Dijo Amelia de inmediato –Perteneces al club del Águila-

-Eso es lo que yo también pensé- Dijo Hermione –Pero queda uno-

Señaló el último dibujo con el palo. Parecía solo un par de líneas onduladas, pero Amelia se dio cuenta de que había una lengua bifurcada y ojos en un lado.

-Éste valora la ambición, el liderazgo, la astucia y el ingenio- dijo -Tienen una serpiente-

-¿Y crees que podrías encajar en este club mejor que el de empollones?-

-No lo sé- Hermione se mordió el labio -¿Qué piensas?- Amelia miró hacia la tierra.

-... Puedo ver por qué tienes dudas- dijo finalmente -Los otros tres, todos tienen rasgos establecidos: valentía, trabajo duro, inteligencia, lo que sea. Pero ambición, es más una mentalidad, ¿no? Puedes ser ambicioso y aun así ser valiente. Puedes ser un líder y aun así ser inteligente-

-¿Sabes?- echó un vistazo a Hermione, que se estaba mordiendo el labio- -Siempre les dijiste a todos que querías crecer y ser primer ministro, o tal vez un cirujano brillante- dijo Amelia, encogiéndose de hombros -Eso podría requerir inteligencia, pero tal vez se necesita más ambición para llegar tan lejos-

Hermione consideró de nuevo -... No había pensado en eso- dijo –Gracias-

Amelia sonrió -De nada-

De repente, la cara de Hermione se iluminó -¿En cuál Club piensan que terminarías?" ella preguntó

-Oh, me uniría al club de leones- dijo Amelia de inmediato-¿La valentía y la caballería son los valores? ¡Los niños serían como caballeros!-

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco pero se rió, arrastrando el palo por la tierra para borrar los dibujos.

-Eres ridícula- le informó ella -Pero gracias de todas maneras- Amelia le devolvió la sonrisa. Cuando sonó el timbre del recreo y regresaron al salón de clases, Amelia se olvidó rápidamente de su conversación frente a una pizarra llena de números y pre-álgebra.

Sus amigos volvieron a la escuela al día siguiente, por lo que su descanso volvió a la normalidad: chismes e intentos de flirtear con los niños la mayoría de los cuales eran demasiado inmaduros para estar interesados todavía.

Pero Hermione nunca olvidó su conversación.

 _Continuará…_


	12. Notando

_Agradecimientos a Ikdv por su ayuda, besos._

 _Capitulo doble porque…_

 _1.- Estuve enferma y no actualice el jueves (No sabía ni que día era)._

 _2.- Son más de las 12:00, así que es sábado…*Guiño, guiño*_

 __...o...__

 _Capítulo 12: Notándolo_

Un viernes por la mañana mientras las chicas se arreglaban, Pansy estaba quejándose y lloriqueando con Daphne porque su piel estaba muy irregular (¿y cómo iba a poder atraer la atención de Draco alguna vez, así? y Hermione tuvo una abrupta realización.

Ninguna de las chicas aquí había usado nunca… algo.

Hermione se sintió casi sucia por el pensamiento. A pesar de que su madre le había enseñado cuidadosamente como controlar y estilizar su cabello para eventos formales, Hermione nunca se molestaba, porque enfocarse tanto en su aspecto se sentía muy artificial y vano. Lo mismo pasaba con el maquillaje, su madre había insistido que toda mujer joven debería saber cómo maquillarse correctamente antes de dirigirse a un internado y Hermione había aceptado las lecciones (e incluso había dibujado diagramas y tomado notas).

Prontamente había metido el estuche de maquillaje que su madre le había dado en el fondo de su baúl para nunca volver a pensar en eso de nuevo, pero ahora… lo estaba haciendo.

Pansy era el tipo de niña que Hermione esperaría que se maquillara todos los días si estuviera en la escuela Muggle. Las niñas en la antigua escuela Muggle de Hermione que tenían su edad habían estado probando cuidadosamente con el corrector, el delineador de ojos y la máscara, a menudo escondidas en los baños y Pansy era justo como esas niñas.

Pansy era vana, Pansy era superficial y Pansy se preocupaba demasiado por las apariencias. Así que… ¿Por qué no usaba maquillaje? ¿Por qué no rizaba su cabello? ¿Por qué no hacía nada más además de cepillarse el cabello y enroscárselo un poco?

La primera respuesta que Hermione se imaginó rápidamente, fue que no había electricidad aquí, así que usar rizadora de cabello estaba descartado, condenando al cabello de Pansy a la eterna laciedad. Hermione se preguntó ociosamente si había alguna forma de calentar una rizadora con magia.

Pero la segunda… ¿Por qué Pansy no usaba maquillaje? ¿Los magos tenían algo diferente?

Con una maldición murmurada mientras miraba al reloj, Hermione agarró su mochila y corrió detrás de Tracey hacia el desayuno.  
Pero el pensamiento acompañó a Hermione todo el día, llevándola a distraerse (aunque el profesor Flitwick no pareció notarlo, su Lumus todavía fue el más brillante de la clase). ¿Las brujas usaban normalmente pociones y cremas que realizaban ellas mismas, pociones que estaban por encima del nivel que un primer año podría realizar? ¿Conjuraban alguna clase de hechizo visual para esconder imperfecciones? ¿Qué hacían?

Hermione se sentía disgustada consigo misma por obsesionarse con eso. ¿Por qué le importaba? Nunca se había molestado con este tipo de frivolidades. Pero aun así, se lo preguntaba.

Finalmente, en el almuerzo, Hermione se giró hacia Millicent y suavemente le preguntó.

-¿Por qué Pansy nunca hace nada con su piel si está molesta por eso? -le preguntó y Millicent pareció confundida.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Un glamour? - dijo dándole una extraña mirada a Hermione -Esos son increíblemente difíciles y muy desgastantes para mantenerlos todo el día. Solo he conocido unas pocas brujas adultas que los manejan e incluso así, es solo por la duración de una fiesta nocturna.

-¿Un glamour?-

-Un hechizo de belleza. Algo que dicen, hace a tu piel lucir suave y pareja, incluso si tienes manchas- Millicent se encogió de hombros -Son realmente difíciles de mantener con precisión, así que la mayoría de las brujas no se molestan.

Hermione sintió una leve sospecha en su mente.

-Pero… ¿Qué hay acerca de algo como una poción o algo así?- Preguntó

-¿Algo que la ayude con su apariencia?-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo las pociones alisadoras?- preguntó Millie -Hay un par de pociones para el cabello, pero no muchas, es por eso que Sleekeazy hace una gran fortuna con las suyas. En su mayoría son solo shampoo y algunas que ayudan al cabello a crecer fuerte y que no se quiebre.

-No, para el rostro- dijo impaciente Hermione -¿Por qué no se cubre las manchas?-

Millie le dio una extraña mirada.

-¿Con qué?-

Habiendo encontrado su respuesta, una lenta sonrisa se expandió por su rostro

-No importa. ¡Gracias!-

Millie levantó una ceja hacia Hermione, pero estaba acostumbrada a sus excentricidades, así que se giró hacia Tracey para preguntarle sobre la tarea de pociones, dejando a Hermione observar a las nubes que se movían lentamente en el techo mientras comenzaba a planear. 

Las brujas no tenían maquillaje. Hermione se preguntaba por qué. ¿Tal vez no funcionaba con las brujas?

Pero eso tampoco parecía correcto, la madre de Hermione había podido poner maquillaje en Hermione y no había habido ningún resultado inesperado o dificultades ¿Tal vez no podía ser hecho con ingredientes normales de pociones y nadie había pensado usar ingredientes más mundanos? ¿O talvez era ignorado o desconocido porque era algo Muggle?

Desesperada por respuestas, Hermione fue a la biblioteca en su periodo libre para buscar un libro de estándares de belleza mágica que leer durante historia de la magia.

Leyó el libro más tarde ese día mientras el profesor Binns hablaba monótonamente una y otra vez. El libro que había encontrado era mayormente sobre moda, sobre el corte de tus túnicas, que tipo de joyería usar, cómo enrular tu cabello por la noche para tener rulos, qué colores complementaban a tus ojos, etc.

Había una breve mención en el libro de como aprender y sostener un glamour, pero solo de pasada y no había nada en él, nada, sobre maquillarse.

Hermione mordió su labio.

Después de clase, Hermione se retiró en busca de respuestas. Encontró a un Hufflepuff, Ernie MacMillan, quien la dirigió a encontrar a la prefecta de quinto año de Hufflepuff, Rebecca McCullough, quién se estaba riendo con unas amigas debajo de un árbol.

-¿Rebecca?-

La prefecta miró hacia arriba sorprendida.

-Eres una de las de Jade ¿no es así?- dijo.  
-Lo soy- admitió Hermione -Necesito ayuda con algo en lo que Jade no puede exactamente ayudarme ¿Te importa si te robo unos minutos de tu tiempo?-

Amigablemente, Rebecca les dijo algo a sus amigas y se puso de pie. Era muy delgada y muy, muy alta, notó Hermione. Se preguntó cómo encontraba túnicas que le quedaran.

Rebecca dirigió a Hermione hacia un grupo de escaleras cerca de la puerta lateral en donde se sentaron y Hermione estaba agradecida de que no tendría que obtener un torticolis en el cuello tratando de hablar con la prefecta.

-¿Y cuál es el problema, pequeña serpiente?- dijo Rebecca, pero su sonrisa era genuina. Hermione le ofreció una sonrisa en respuesta.

-Tengo una pregunta- dijo Hermione. Luego se detuvo -Eres nacida de muggles, ¿cierto?-

Rebecca la miró cuidadosamente.

-Lo soy-

-Mis padres también son muggles- dijo prontamente Hermione. Ignoró la mirada de sorpresa de Rebecca y continuó -Quería saber… ¿Por qué las brujas no usan maquillaje?-

Rebecca parpadeó.

-¿Maquillaje?-

-Ya sabes: base, rubor, mascara, delineador de ojos… los productos que pones en tu rostro para hacerte más bonita- dijo Hermione con impaciencia -No he visto a ninguna bruja que los use-

Rebecca parpadeó.

-ah-

La prefecta miró la pared en blanco por un largo momento, antes de levantar la mirada y encogerse de hombros.

-La verdad sea dicha, no sé por qué no- admitió- ¿Supongo que yo no lo hago porque nunca he estado en casa por el tiempo suficiente para aprender cómo hacerlo? Y nadie más lo hace, así que tampoco hay presión para hacerlo. Además tenía 11 años cuando entré a Hogwarts, eso es un poco joven para estar jugando con ese tipo de cosas ¿no crees?-

Hermione privadamente estaba de acuerdo, pero ella había estado un año adelantada en edad a su grupo en la escuela y sabía que demasiado joven o no, las niñas sí jugaban con maquillaje a esa edad

-No lastima a las brujas o algo así ¿verdad?- Preguntó Hermione y Rebecca se rio.

-No, no nos lastima- dijo divertida. Sus ojos brillaban -Una vez yo use un poco de maquillaje para ir a Hogsmeade con un chico él estuvo asombrado, pero no pudo decir del todo como es que lucía tan bonita- Sonrió -Fue divertido. Pero es mucho esfuerzo hacerlo todos los días y cuando las otras brujas no se molestan por eso ¿Por qué yo debería?-

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo- dijo Hermione levantándose- Muchas gracias por contestar mis preguntas. Estaba muy confundida y nadie en Slytherin sabía de lo que estaba hablando o era capaz de ser de ayuda-

-No lo dudo- dijo la prefecta, poniéndose de pie- Hazme saber si hay algo más en lo que te pueda ayudar ¿está bien?-

-¡Lo haré! ¡Gracias!-

Esa noche en su habitación, Hermione descansaba en su cama con una libreta Muggle y una pluma fuente abierta a su lado, miraba hacia el lago, pensando profundamente

Esta era una oportunidad, lo sabía. Podría tener efectos largos para alcanzar, pero podría ayudarla al menos a obtener algo de capital monetario para hacer crecer su fortuna-muy-necesitada para la fundación de su Casa. Y si no fuera por eso, al menos haría las cosas un poco más interesantes en Hogwarts.

Y Hermione estaba lista para alborotar las cosas.

 _Continuará_

 __...o...__

 _N/T: Hermione y su miniPime jajaja se viene bueno niñas…_


	13. Fotos de escuela

_Quiero agradecer a todas las que siguen la historia y la han marcado como favorita, gracias… Recuerden si pueden mandar un review a la autora (Artemisgirl) y señalarle que siguen la historia en español, sería perfecto._

 _Respuesta de Reviews al final_

 __...o...__

 _Capítulo 13: Fotos de la escuela_

Al día siguiente, Hermione se tomó su tiempo para prepararse.

Era sábado y llegar un poco tarde no importaba, así que cuando bajó a desayunar más tarde de lo habitual, todos sus compañeros ya estaban allí. Cuando Tracey se volvió para saludar, ella chilló y casi dejó caer su jugo. Los otros se giraron hacia el chillido, vieron a Hermione e hicieron una doble toma colectiva.

Hermione estaba secretamente complacida y tomó especial vindicación en la mirada apreciativa de Blaise y la mirada asombrada de Draco.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué hiciste?- Tracey preguntó con reverencia, estirándose para tocar su cabello -Te ves muy bonita hoy-

-¿Esto? Oh- dijo Hermione, tirando su cabello de manera casual -Algunos de los primeros años se tomarán fotos el uno del otro hoy, así que pensé que me esforzaría por lucir lo mejor posible-

El cabello de Hermione, por una vez, no era un desastre de frizz furioso y desenfrenado. Se había acostado con el en trenzas después de una ducha para mantenerlo tranquilo y luego, con un amuleto para calentar, había usado su rizador para crear rizos completos y hermosos que había separado suavemente y terminado en suaves rizos.

Por primera vez, había estado agradecida de que su madre la hubiera empujado a aprender cosas tan frívolas, "por si acaso". Solo la mirada en la cara de Theo hizo que todo el tedio valiera la pena, sus ojos no se habían movido de ella desde que llegó allí. Hermione también había hecho su maquillaje, pero muy, muy cuidadosamente. Ella se había alejado de los colores brillantes y del delineador líquido, todo el objetivo de esto era verse hermosa, pero naturalmente hermosa.

Si algo sobre ella pareciera artificial, el juego estaría terminado. Así que fue con gran cuidado que Hermione, siguiendo los diagramas que había dibujado en su cuaderno, usó una base de luz para ocultar los defectos de su piel, resaltó su rostro, usó cuidadosamente sombras de ojos neutrales para hacer que sus ojos marrones se abrieran, curvara sus pestañas y usara una máscara que alargó y oscureció sus pestañas, pero no demasiado. Ella había mantenido sus labios de un color mate, complementario y cuando terminó, incluso ella se sorprendió y alegro por los resultados.

Hermione sintió una oleada de disgusto por haberse molestado en hacer esto. Su propia vanidad la revocó. Tuvo que recordarse severamente a sí misma que esto no era para ella, era para su plan, para los demás , para que lo vieran y ver como reaccionaban

-¡Te ves muy bonita, Hermione!- Millie dijo, con los ojos muy abiertos -¡Te ves diferente! Pero... aún me gusta ¿Qué hiciste?-

-Oh, me aseguré de tener una buena noche de sueño y me tomé el tiempo de cuidar mi cabello esta mañana- dijo Hermione, sirviéndose el desayuno -Por lo general, me acuesto demasiado tarde por estudiar, ¿sabes? Así que siempre tengo círculos oscuros debajo de mis ojos-

Hermione seguramente no tenía círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos a diario, pero parecía una excusa suficiente para que Millie asintiera lentamente y volviera a su comida.

-¿Hay primeros años tomando retratos hoy?- Dafne dijo bruscamente

Todos miraron hacia arriba

-Solo unos pocos de nosotros- dijo Hermione lentamente, haciendo todo lo posible para ocultar su sorpresa de que Daphne le estaba hablando -Neville Longbottom recibió una elegante cámara de su abuela y pensamos que todos nos tomaríamos fotos para llevar a casa y recordarnos unos a otros-

-¿Quiénes son nosotros?- Preguntó Daphne y Hermione pudo escuchar los celos ocultos en su voz -Neville, Harry, Ron, Hannah, Ernie y yo- dijo Hermione, contándolos con los dedos

-¿Eres amiga de Hannah?- Hermione se giró para mirar a Gregory Goyle, sorprendida. Él nunca había hablado con ella antes -Somos conocidos- le dijo ella.

-Las amigas de Neville son Hannah y Ernie- Por primera vez desde que ella había estado en la escuela, Hermione vio que la cara de Greg se suavizaba de un ceño fruncido a algo casi una sonrisa

-Conozco a Hannah- dijo. Hizo un gesto alrededor de la mesa -Ella solía ir a la escuela de baile con nosotros- Hermione guardó esa pequeña pieza para preguntarle a Millie más tarde. La conversación se reanudó lentamente, lo que le dio a Hermione la oportunidad de comer, pero estaba muy consciente de todas las miradas que recibía de los demás. Tanto Theo como Draco la miraban furtivamente, sus caras ilegibles, mientras que Blaise ni siquiera trataba de ocultar sus miradas apreciativas.

Pansy y Daphne parecían desgarradas, Hermione se imaginó que sus emociones estaban compuestas por una parte de celos y una parte de ansia desesperada por saber cómo lo hacía y siguieron intentando no mirar, antes de que sus ojos se apartaran inexorablemente. Hermione obtuvo un lento sentimiento de satisfacción y confianza durante el desayuno, ante las reacciones de los demás. Su plan estaba funcionando claramente. Sin embargo, también había una sensación de injusticia y enojo

¿Esto es lo que había tomado para que los Slytherins la miraran? ¿Estár guapa? Hermione se controló a sí misma, asegurándose de respirar y parecer absolutamente despreocupada, manteniendo su confianza y equilibrio. Después del desayuno, Hermione se fue a la biblioteca, donde se reunían todos. Neville había pensado que las fotos en un entorno académico complacerían a su abuela y que podrían sacar a los demás más tarde, si no llovía. Harry, Neville y Ron ya estaban esperando cuando Hermione llegó a la parte de atrás de la biblioteca, lejos de los ojos agresivos de Madame Pince. Neville jugueteaba nerviosamente con su cámara, mientras que Harry se veía incómodo con su mejor túnica y uniforme

Ron se estaba agachando contra las pilas, aburrido, pero levantó la vista cuando la oyó llegar, antes de que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par

-Maldito infierno, Granger- dijo, levantándose del todo -¿Qué hiciste?-

-Lenguaje, Ronald- Hermione dijo bruscamente, ignorándolo mientras se unía al grupo. Ron continuó mirándola, pero Harry le ofreció una sonrisa

-Te ves bien, Hermione- dijo mientras se movía para pararse a su lado, entre ella y Ron

-Gracias- dijo Hermione, devolviéndole la sonrisa -Lo intenté-

-Ojala los chicos pudiera usar eso a veces- dijo Harry en voz baja, per sus ojos aun brillaban –Me encantaría poder ocultar esta estúpida cicatriz-

Hermione le ofreció una sonrisa comprensiva

-Probablemente podrías- dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros -La gente en el mundo mágico realmente no usa maquillaje, por lo que nadie sabría que generalmente es una cosa de "chicas"-

Harry hizo una mueca -Lo sabría, sin embargo- admitió -Creo que todavía me sentiría raro por eso-Cuando Neville regresó después de colocar su cámara sobre un trípode mágico, sus ojos se hincharon

-HH-Hermione- dijo, un sonrojo lentamente subiendo por su rostro -Tú, te ves muy bonita-

-¡Gracias!- Hermione le ofreció una sonrisa a cambio y el rubor de Neville se intensificó. La satisfacción de Hermione en su plan creció lentamente cuando Hannah y Ernie reaccionaron con sorpresa, pero luego casi con reverencia. Ninguno de los presentes de Sangre Pura tenía idea de lo que había hecho y solo Harry, que había crecido en el mundo muggle, parecía saber cómo se las había arreglado para verse tan sutil pero extraordinariamente diferente.

Ernie terminó en gran parte a cargo de la cámara, ordenando a cada uno de ellos que posara de diferentes maneras y en una multitud de formas que Hermione no había considerado. Estaba el con la cabeza de lado, el perfil de tres cuartos, el casual y falso, el recostarse en el asiento de la ventana mirando afuera, melancólicamente, al alcance de un libro... Ernie fue creativo con eso y Hermione se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba divirtiendo mucho viendo y agregando sugerencias.

Ernie hizo primero a los chicos, luego a las chicas; Hannah, luego haciendo que Hermione vaya al final. Hermione se preguntó si era de acuerdo a algún tipo de orden o simplemente porque él no la conocía bien. Sin embargo, una vez que fue su turno, Hermione se dio cuenta de que era mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado. Era difícil dar una sonrisa genuina por la duración de la exposición y difícil no empezar a reírse cuando se suponía que estaba mirando por la ventana. Alcanzar el libro y examinarlo como si realmente estuviera investigando fue difícil. Hermione había olvidado que las fotos mágicas se moverían y solo esperaba tener que mantener una postura por un momento, pero todas las instrucciones de Ernie tenían mucho más sentido, ahora. Ernie también tenía que trabajar mucho más duro con ella. Hermione estaba avergonzada, pero agradecida de que estaba ocultando su agravación con su lucha. La hizo probar muchas más posturas que los otros y Hermione solo pudo esperar y rezar para que al menos algunas de las fotos salieran bien.

Finalmente, las suyas se terminaron y todas se reunieron para una foto de grupo final. Empujaron a Neville al frente y al centro (como lo fue para su abuela) y Hermione se alegró de que terminara acurrucada justo al lado de Neville a su izquierda, con Harry a su derecha. Era un lugar de honor, demostrando que ella era una de las mejores amigas de Neville y Hermione se sentía presumida de haber vencido a Ron por eso.

Después, todos se relajaron, los chicos se quitaron la corbata y la ropa elegante

-Lo tendré desarrollado- dijo Ernie, asintiendo a la cámara -Les daré a todos una copia completa de las fotos y también puedo devolverles la película original, Neville-

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tomará?- Preguntó Neville y Ernie se encogió de hombros -Sólo un par de semanas, creo- dijo -No es difícil desarrollar fotos, pero con las clases, no tengo mucho tiempo y quiero asegurarme de que todas salgan muy bien-

Se separaron para salir de la biblioteca y luego se separaron en grupos más pequeños

Hermione fue a buscar su bolso, pero Ernie la agarró de la muñeca y la mantuvo detrás. Ella lo miró con una mirada inquisitiva

-Tus padres no son mágicos, ¿verdad?- preguntó. Hermione luchó contra las ganas de tensarse ante la pregunta, pero Ernie parecía genuinamente curiosa

-No, no lo son- le dijo ella y él asintió, esperando la respuesta -Si quieres, cuando finalmente nos den clases de vuelo, puedo sacarte algunas fotos con un palo de escoba- Él le ofreció una media sonrisa -A tus padres les puede gustar-

-¡Oh si!- La cara de Hermione se iluminó -¿Podemos hacerlas para que las pueda enviar a tiempo para Halloween?¿Cuándo están las lecciones de vuelo?

-La próxima semana, el martes y el jueves- le dijo Ernie.

Hermione le sonrió -¡Esto será genial! ¡Muchas gracias!- Impulsivamente, Hermione lo abrazó en un abrazo improvisado, haciendo que Ernie se sonrojara

-En cualquier momento... Hermione- le dijo, con una sonrisa propia -El gusto es mío-

 _Continuara_

 _N/T: Y así Hermione empezó a romper corazones, jajaja chúpense esa Pansy y Daphne, tenemos la atención de Draco, Blaise, Theo, Neville y Ernie… y Ron ajjaja_

 _Harry es inmune a sus encantos…_

 __...o...__

redeginori: Totalmente, Hermione encontró una pequeña mina de oro aquí y te aseguro que sabrá sacarle provecho.

Ikdv: Asi es Hermione encontró amigas en Tracey y Millie, para ellas no es rara, la aceptan como ella es.

Salesia: La amistad de Harry y Neville con Hermione es firme a pesar de ser de otra casa, eso solo parece molestar a Ron… pues que se joda jajaja.


	14. Lecciones de Quidditch

_Capítulo resubido luego de unas correcciones._

 _Reiterar que la historia pertenece a Artemisgirl y la valiosa ayuda de Ikdv._

 __...o...__

 _Capítulo 14: Lecciones de Quidditch_

Como Hermione se esperaba, ni Daphne ni Pansy no dijeron nada sobre que Hermione lucía diferente y los comentarios desdeñosos de Pansy habían descendido en su mayoría.

Los otros de su casa la estaban viendo como si la vieran a una nueva luz, lo que la irritaba incluso más ¿ellos la habían notado por cómo se veía, pero no por su calificaciones? ¿Por su cerebro?

Hermione saco prestado un libro sobre grandes magos y brujas a través del tiempo y examinó sus retratos, antes de concluir objetivamente que la mayoría de ellos se veían muy poderosos y llamativo de una forma u otra. Algunos tenían barbas muy largas y dramáticas, similares a la de Dumbledore, algunos tenían un cabello enroscado salvaje y alocado y algunos solo eran muy, muy atractivos.

Hermione miró a los ojos perforadores de uno de los magos en el libro, quién le ofreció una sonrisa e hizo un gesto. Si estos eran grandes magos, probablemente podrían mantener un glamour por un largo periodo de tiempo para poder intimidar e impresionar a la gente. Era un hechizo avanzado, había dicho Millicent, así que Hermione suponía que tendría que trabajar para lograr eso.

Su rutina fue alterada el jueves cuando la clase de Slytherin fue dirigida afuera a las tres treinta de la tarde para las lecciones de vuelo. Hermione estaba emocionada de tener la oportunidad de volar, solo para rápidamente volverse aprensiva cuando vio que los Gryffindors se acercaban para unirse a ellos.  
Hermione caminaba cuidadosamente sobre una cuerda floja, siendo amiga de los Gryffindors a pesar de la línea invisible y no hablada que dividía las casas.

Por un lado, ella era una Slytherin con amigos Slytherin y una lealtad completa a la casa Slytherin. Por el otro lado, su propia casa la rechazaba y las otras casa parecían tratarla como una excepción a la regla de que los Slytherins eran todos snobs y creídos. Hasta ahora Hermione permanecía intacta por la rivalidad de las casas, pero Hermione estaba insegura de ver lo que podría pasar aquí, hasta ahora, la clase de pociones con los Gryffindors estaba bien, estaban físicamente separados, así que las interacciones que podían volverse problemáticos estaban limitadas a la espera afuera del salón de clases de Snape.

Aquí, sin embargo…

Aquí, podría haber un problema.

Hermione observó mientras los Gryffindors miraban de reojo a las escobas sobrantes. Las de ellos eran definitivamente menos bonitas que las que los Slytherins habían reclamado e intercambiado, la propia escoba de Hermione se veía deteriorada pero bien mantenida. La maestra, Madam Hooch, llegó. Tenía cabello corto y gris y Hermione notó sus ojos amarillos. Hizo una nota mental, ya fuera que la mujer era vieja y tenía alguna clase de problema médico o no era enteramente normal. Por todo lo que Hermione sabía, tal vez era parte arpía. La magia no parecía tener muchos límites.

—Y bien ¿Qué están esperando? —ladró Madam Hooch— Todos pónganse junto a su escoba. Vamos, apresúrense.

Los Gryffindors, que habían estado perdiendo el tiempo, se apresuraron hacia las escobas restantes.

—Levanten la mano derecha sobre su escoba —dirigió Madam Hooch— y digan ¡Arriba!

—¡Arriba! —gritaron todos.

Hermione estaba encantada de ver que su escoba se levantó hacia su mano, a pesar de que lo hizo de una forma curiosa y renuente. Muchos de los otros no habían logrado que subiera hasta arriba, La de Ron había girado en el piso y la de Neville no se había movido para nada. Estuvo complacida de ver que Harry se las había arreglado para que la suya llegara a su mano, así que le dirigió una sonrisa que él contestó con una sonrisa complacida.  
Madam Hooch comenzó a hacer rondas, mostrándole a todos como montar sus escobas y como sostener el palo para no caerse. Hermione estaba de alguna forma alarmada por esto, ella había creído que allí había alguna clase de hechizo de seguridad incrustado en la escoba. Tal vez algo como las rueditas de entrenamiento en la bicicleta, se suponía que debían de aprender a volar bien, después de todo.

—Ahora, cuando suene el silbato, dan una patada fuerte al suelo —dijo Madam Hooch— Mantengan su escoba equilibrada, levántense un par de metros y luego bajen directamente al inclinarse ligeramente hacia adelante.

Al silbato, tres, dos…

Pero Neville, nervioso, agitándose y asustado de atrasarse, se había empujado fuerte antes de que Madam Hooch tuviera la oportunidad de llevar el silbado a sus labios.

—¡Regresa, chico! —gritó, pero Neville continuó elevándose, viéndose aterrorizado. Hermione vio cuando Neville miró hacia abajo, palideció y se soltó de su escoba.

Con un feo crack y un golpe, Neville se estrelló contra el suelo de cara. Madam Hooch se inclinó hacia Neville, con el rostro pálido.  
—Muñeca rota —murmuró— Vamos chico, está todo bien, levántate.  
Ayudó a Neville a levantarse y dirigió una mirada fuerte al resto de la clase.

—¡Ninguno de ustedes debe moverse mientras llevo a este chico al ala del hospital! Dejaran sus escobas donde están o serán expulsados de Hogwarts antes de que puedan decir "Quidditch". Vamos, cariño.

Hermione mordió su labio mientras Neville se alejaba cojeando con Madam Hooch, que lo ayudaba a cruzar por el pasto.  
Tan pronto como estuvieron fuera del rango de oído Draco prorrumpió en carcajadas.

—¿Vieron su cara, de gran tonto?

—Cállate, Malfoy —gritó Parvati Patil.

—Oooh, ¿Defendiendo a Longbottom? —Dijo Pansy— Nunca pensé que te gustaban pequeños bebes llorones gordos, Parvati.

Hermione intercambió una mirada de horror con Tracy mientras los otros seguían lanzándose pullas. Cuando Draco agarró la recordadora de Neville, ella casi intervino, pero Tracey la contuvo.

—Es un estúpido juguete —le siseó— No lo vale, Hermione.

Hermione se forzó a morderse la lengua y no decir nada, a pesar de que se volvió más difícil cuando de alguna forma Draco y Harry habían escalado a enfrentarse sobre las escobas. Era irreal verlos, Harry persiguiendo a Draco, de alguna forma capaz de volar como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida y luego, Harry estaba zambulléndose y acelerando detrás de la recordadora, más rápido que la misma gravedad y arreglándose para atraparla.

—¡HARRY POTTER!

Hermione se giró para ver a la profesora McGonagall apresurándose hacia ellos, con el rostro duro y sus lentes brillando furiosamente.

—Nunca, en todo mi tiempo en Hogwarts…—

Los Gryffindors comenzaron a objetar, poniéndose a defender a Harry, pero McGonagall agarró a Harry del brazo, llevándoselo.

Después de que se fueron, Draco y los otros comenzaron a reírse otra vez, pero más sutilmente. Un maestro ya había visto e intervenido y los Slytherins no eran tan estúpidos para intentarlo de nuevo.

Por la noche en la cena, Hermione se deslizó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor para hablar con Harry y Neville. La conversación no fue completamente lo que se había esperado.

—¿Te puso en el equipo de Quidditch? —Repitió Hermione— ¿El equipo de Quidditch?

—El buscador más joven en un siglo —dijo Harry, sonriendo— Comienzo a entrenar la próxima semana.

Hermione estaba dividida entre la furia por la ruptura descarada de las reglas y aliviada de que su amigo se había liberado del castigo. Se ubicó en algún punto intermedio.

—¿Al menos vas a ser más cuidadoso en el futuro? —dijo Hermione con un suspiro— ¿Y no antagonizar a Draco y los otros?

—¡Malfoy comenzó! —Objetó Ron— ¡Siempre lo hace!

—¿Escuché mi nombre?

Hermione se giró para ver a Draco acercándose a paso tranquilo con Greg y Vincent detrás

—¿Cenando por última vez, Potter? ¿Cuándo tomarás el tren de regreso con los Muggles? —dijo Draco, burlona y despreciativamente.

—Eres muchísimo más valiente ahora que estas de regreso en el suelo y que has traído a tus pequeños amigos contigo —dijo fríamente Harry, Hermione tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa ante eso. Juzgando por la mira en el rostro de Draco, él también lo sabía.

—Pelearé contigo en cualquier momento —lo retó Draco— Esta noche, si quieres. Un duelo de magos. Solo varitas, sin contacto físico.  
Sonrió.

—¿Cuál es el problema? Nunca escuchaste de un duelo de magos supongo—

—Claro que lo ha hecho —soltó Ron, girando alrededor para mirarlo duramente— Soy su segundo ¿Quién es el tuyo? —

Draco miró hacia sus seguidores cuidadosamente, sus ojos deteniéndose en Hermione antes de regresar la mirada a Harry y Ron.

—Granger—

Hermione se congelo ante esa declaración, con sorpresa golpeándose dentro de su mente como un rayo. ¿Ella?

Harry y Ron miraron a Malfoy incrédulamente y luego el uno al otro, antes de protestar simultáneamente. Sin embargo, las altas protestas de los chicos fueron interrumpidos con el firme —Absolutamente no — de Hermione. Ella encontró los ojos de Draco fijamente.

Draco levantó una ceja.

—¿Por qué no, Granger? ¿Asustada? —

—No voy a participar en esta clase de actividades —dijo firmemente —y especialmente no voy a elegir un lado entre mis amigos y mi casa. Iré al duelo, pero estaré monitoreando, haré el papel de árbitro. ¿Es justo?

Harry asintió y Draco asintió otra vez después de un momento.

—Crabbe puede ser mi segundo —dijo Draco— ¿A media noche entendieron? Nos reuniremos en el salón de trofeos; siempre esta desbloqueado.

Se alejaron caminando, y Harry se giró hacia Ron.

—¿Qué es un duelo de magos?

Mientras Ron explicaba las complejidades, Hermione consideraba. ¿Qué hechizos habían aprendido en clases además de lumus? Hermione sabía todos los hechizos en su libro de primer año, pero dudaba que Harry supiera algo más que lo que sus clases hubieran cubierto.

—Probablemente solo se lancen chispas el uno al otro —concluyó, tranquilizando a Harry.

Harry no se veía tranquilo.

Hermione suspiró.

—Miren —dijo— Sin importar lo que pase, los dos estaremos ahí para derribar a Draco si lo necesitamos. Incluso si no puedes conjurar ningún hechizo, yo puedo golpearlo con un hechizo de bloqueo de piernas sí parece que él va a lastimarte y luego puedes hacer lo que tú quieras.

Harry se animó visiblemente ante esto. Él siguió hablando sobre Quidditch, y Hermione se fue, rodando los ojos.

Sin embargo, Draco la había elegido a ella primero, a pesar de que no podía hablarle voluntariamente o incluso reconocer su existencia a menos que lo obligaran. Pero él la había elegido a ella.

Si eso no era reconocimiento de que era la mejor bruja en sus clases, ella no sabía lo que era.

 _Continuará_

 __...o...__

Nota de la autora al pie de página en el capítulo 12:

Sleekeazy: Es el nombre de la empresa que hace las pociones se traduce como "elegante".

 __...o...__

Respusta a Reviews (RR):

: Tienes razón es posible algo tipo harem, pero por parte de los hombres no me veo a esta Hermione jugando con más de uno, en cuanto a si fortalecen algo con alguien, la autora no ha dado ninguna pista sobre las parejas… pero el DracoxHermione y el BlaisexHermione son los que se ven más fuertes.

lkdv : A Theo lo veo más en una relación de amigos, en principio por interés de él pero que avanzara a una amistad verdadera.

Chio Lannister: Exactamente, hay muchas cosas que Hermione puede sacar provecho del mundo Muggle al mágico…


	15. El duelo de media noche

_Aja, creyeron que se me ha olvidado actualizar, mujeres de poca fe._

 _Aquí está el capítulo, que lo disfruten._

 __... o ...__

 _Capítulo 15: El duelo de medianoche._

Hermana se ha visto con cuidado para su primer libro, pero no se ha visto que luchara en él. Estaba dividido entre la práctica y la movilidad de la ropa muggle y la importancia de la apariencia y la gravedad apropiada que proporcionó las ropas. Finalmente, optó por usar su túnica sobre un jersey negro y pantalones negros. Iba a estar oscuro, de todos los modos; Los otros probablemente no notarán su ropa en absoluto.

Escapar de las mazmorras y trepar por el castillo hasta el séptimo piso fue una aventura en sí misma. Hermione se cuidó de ser más cuidadosa y silenciosa posible, tratando de mezclar con las sombras, fingiendo que era un ninja. Aunque tuve que evitar un poco a Filch, llegar a un destino a tiempo y ser atrapada. La diversión con Harry y Ron fuera de la sala común, ambos vistiendo sus pijamas y batas de baño.

-Bonitos trajes de duelo- comenté, alzando una ceja -Muy intimidante. Estoy seguro de que Malfoy se asombrará-

-Oh, cállate, Hermione- gruñó Ron, pero Harry tuvo la gracia de verso avergonzado. Mientras se deslizaban silenciosamente por el pasillo, Harry se quedó helado, empujándolos a ambos detrás de él.

-Escuché algo- dijo, con los ojos muy abiertos. Se inclinó hacia delante, curioso, solo para saltar hacia atrás cuando Neville saltó delante de ellos. Hermione se demoró en la parte posterior del grupo, incapacitado para abstenerse de poner los ojos en blanco mientras que Gryffindor habla rápidamente en voz baja. Neville había olvidado la contraseña, aparentemente y había sido excluido de su sala común. McGonagall, para el caso.

De alguna manera, he visto que Neville los acompañaría, que no quiero estar solo y la Dama Gorda de su retrato ya no estaba en su marco. Hermione se ha visto qué comentario sarcástico. Draco haría sobre este nuevo desarrollo. Se deslizaron por los pasillos, rayados con barras de luz de luna desde las altas ventanas. Subió la escalera y se dirigió a la sala de trofeos. Draco y Vincent aún no están allí. Hermione se entretuvo mirando alrededor de todos los trofeos.

Ciertamente había muchos de ellos, aunque la mayoría parecían muy viejas. Uno de los más recientes fue un premio por "Servicios especiales para la escuela". El trofeo más interesante fue para "Combate de Pociones", fechado en 1394, y tenía una figura horrible Medio derretido en la parte superior del trofeo en lugar del habitual ángel victorioso.

-Se ha retrasado- susurró Ron -Tal vez se haya acobardado-

Hermione miró a su alrededor. No había ni rastro ni sonido de Draco.

Una cierta sensación de terror comenzó a acercarse a ella, Draco no se habría convertido en acobardado, no si pretendiera que el duelo fuera real ...

-Es una trampa- siseó ella -Tenemos que salir- Hubo un ruido en la habitación al lado que los hizo saltar. Harry aseguró su varita cuando escuché a alguien hablar y no era Malfoy.

-Olfatea alrededor, mi dulce, podrían estar acechando en un rincón- Era Filch hablando con la señora Norris. Horrorizado, Harry les hizo un gesto de enojo para que sigan lo más rápido posible; Se escurrieron en silencio hacia la puerta, lejos de la voz de Filch. Acababan de doblar la esquina cuando oyeron a Filch entrar en la habitación desde el otro lado.

-Están aquí en alguna parte- lo escucharon murmurar -Probablemente se escondió- Harry les hizo un gesto y les ayudó a arrastrarse por una larga galería llena de armas. Podía ser un Filch acercarse.

Neville de repente soltó un chillido asustado y echó a correr. Se tropezó, agarró a Ron por la cintura y los dos cayeron en una armadura. El clamor podría haber sido oído de Hogsmeade.

-¡CORRAN! - Harry gritó y los cuatro salieron corriendo, Hermana se desgarró entre los gritos y los tres chicos, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños y los niños. misma Fue el recuerdo de Ron que estaba en la biblioteca, diciendo que la traición, lo que a la vez a los regañadientes al ritmo de sus amigos.

Se detuvo contra una pared, luchando por recuperar el aliento, Neville jadeando.

-Creo que lo hemos perdido- jadeó harry. Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Draco te engañó- le dijo ella -Nos engañó. Nunca iba a hacer un duelo. Filch sabía que alguien iba a estar en la sala de trofeos. Draco debe haberle avisado-

Por la mirada oscura en la cara de Harry, Hermione sabía que había llegado a la misma conclusión. Un momento después, Peeves estaba interfiriendo y desafiando a Ron, y Hermione gimió.

Se estiró un poco, preparándose y cuando Peeves comenzó a gritar, se fue al lado de Harry, quien abrió el camino. Se estrelló contra una puerta cerrada al final del pasillo y Ron gimió mientras empujaba con impotencia la puerta.

-¡Ya esta! ¡Ya terminamos! ¡Este es el fin!

-Ahórrame tus dramas- gruñó Hermione, empujándolo a un lado. Ella sacó su varita, golpeando la cerradura -¡Alohomora! -

La cerradura hizo clic y la puerta se abrió. La abrieron y la cerraron rápidamente. Todos los niños presionaron sus oídos, escuchando, mientras Hermione miraba hacia la habitación. Había un perro allí. Un perro muy, muy grande, posiblemente tan alto como un autobús. Con tres cabezas.

El perro sorprendido de lo que había irrumpido abruptamente en su habitación, lo que ha sido un momento de seguridad comparativa, supuso Hermione.

Luego, el perro sacudió la cabeza y gruñó, babeando más allá de las mismas bocas y goteando hasta el suelo. Los ojos de Hermione vieron como una hebra de baba aterrizó en un anillo de metal en el piso, y sus ojos se agrandaron. Esa era una trampilla.

La criatura estaba cuidando algo.

El perro monstruoso de nuevo y esta vez, Harry se dio vuelta con un "¿Qué?" Y vio al perro monstruoso, su cara se puso blanca.

Mientras que el perro gruñía, Harry buscó a tientas el pomo de la puerta mientras que Ron gemía y todos cayeron por la puerta.

Hermione fue la última en salir y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, antes de tener cuidado de cerrarla una vez más. Cuando la vista, la velocidad de la torre de Gryffindor.

Con un ceño fruncido enfadado, volvió a la sala común de Slytherin, con sus túnicas negras y sin embargo detrás de ella. ¿Se había ido con ellos? Hermione no tenía la intención de dejar que Ron se olvidara de esto y ella planeaba que la culpa lo engañara tanto como fuera posible.

Su ir a comenzar a disminuir a medida que la hora de la noche se mantendrá y los pensamientos de enojo se convertirán en una especie de curiosidad somnolienta. ¿Qué podría estar vigilando ese perro? Tenía que ser algo. ¿Y por qué había podido abrir la puerta con Alohomora? Seguramente, si fuera algo importante, no se podría atravesar un hechizo de primer año.

Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando un pensamiento se le ocurrió. Tal vez alguien debe pasar. Un temblor de la emoción durante el recorrido, sin embargo, en la sala común.

Mientras ella cambia y se acuesta en su cama, su mente debe correr. Se puede ver mientras se levanta una pequeña pila de libros, logrando mantenerla durante casi tres minutos. Ella ya había aprendido que las cosas se hacían de manera diferente, aquí.

El Bosque Prohibido no estaba tan prohibido si tenías una detención, por ejemplo o tu clase de Criaturas te había ordenado entra allí. La intimidación fue tratada por estudiantes, no por profesores. ¿Alguna vez se obtuvo crédito adicional a través de los cursos que involucraron cosas dramáticas y peligrosas?

El perro había sido horroroso, pero no fue lo peor. Podría haber tenido un dragón que podría haber tenido una vida viva inmediata, entendimos Hermione.

Podría haber sido mucho peor.

Además. Estaba seguro de que había oído hablar de un perro de tres cabezas en alguna parte, antes.

Ella simplemente no puedo recordar dónde.

Hermione finalmente se quedó dormida, pensamientos de dragones y perros siguiéndola en su sueño.

 _Continuara ..._

 __... o ...__

LidiaaIsabel: Hola, que bueno que te pusiste al día, te esperaba por aquí. En el tema aquí y donde mar. La triste realidad.

lkdv: Solo nos queda esperar y ver qué pasa. Pero cada hijo será valioso para su nueva casa… es un tema complicado para Hermione, interesantísimo para nosotras.

lkdv: Es el elegido, el prota… es el derecho del director, es decir intocable jajaja.

P. Metus: Tu pregunta son muy buenas y podríamos estar siempre en una tarde debatir sus posibles respuestas ... pero estaremos dando pasos ciegos ... Pero creo que Hermione pasara el apellido por sus hijos varones, no por las mujeres, recuerda que mientras que los matrimonios de hombres traen a una mujer con la familia, los matrimonios de las mujeres. Tendremos que esperar, con paciencia jajaja.

A mí también me gusta cómo se comporta esta Hermione, por fin se proporciona una inteligencia, tengo un personaje poderoso y se trata de un papel de sangre pura.


	16. Fotografías de bruja

_Estoy muy emocionada, tengo una manito de_ _ **LidiaaIsabel**_ _para ayudarme con la ortografía y le agradezco un montón además quiero agradecer a_ _ **Ikdv**_ _por su ayuda con la traducción._

 _Son geniales ambas, les agradezco de aquí a la luna_

… _o…_

 _Capítulo 16: Fotos de bruja_

 __A juzgar por el ceño fruncido de Draco la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno, había estado esperando que los atraparan a todos.

Hermione tuvo un placer particular al comer su desayuno lentamente y obviamente entablando una conversación con Millie sobre los duelos de magos en general y presumiendo su magia al levitar casualmente los croissants hacia ella, haciendo que los ojos de Draco se abrieran ampliamente ante su muestra de poder, todavía no había llegado a los hechizos de levitación en encantamientos.

Después de clases, Hermione inmediatamente fue a buscar a Ernie McMillan. Sorprendida pero complacida de encontrarlo estudiando con algunos otros Hufflepuffs debajo de un árbol afuera.

—Ya hemos aprendido a montar escobas, ahora… —Hermione dijo sonriendo —¿todavía me tomaras la foto? Mis padres la amaran.

Ernie levantó la mirada y le sonrió en respuesta.  
—Claro —dijo —¿el sábado está bien?

—El sábado es perfecto, —acordó Hermione —¿justo después del desayuno?

Uno de los otros Hufflepuffs la estaba viendo extrañamente y después de un momento, finalmente los interrumpió: — ¿Tus padres la amarán? —

Hermione se giró para darle una lenta mirada apreciativa y él se ruborizó.

—Sí —dijo lentamente, alargando la palabra; —¿Qué hay con eso? —

El niño tragó pesado.

—¿No te habían visto en una escoba antes? —preguntó.  
Ernie hizo una mueca.

—Viendo que ellos son Muggles, no, me atrevo a decir que no lo han hecho —dijo Hermione con un tono peligroso —¿Qué hay con eso?

El niño se veía confundido y algunos más en la mesa se habían inclinado hacia adelante, curiosos a pesar del tema.

—Pero estas en Slytherin —objetó —Slytherin nunca acepta a hijos de muggles.

Hermione le levantó una ceja  
—¿Y?

Él la miró fijamente.

—Pero tus… tus padres...

Hermione rodó sus ojos y se giró hacia Ernie, ignorando al niño.

—Te veré el sábado —le dijo— ¿debo traer algo? —

—Yo llevaré una escoba; —le dijo —trae tu sombrero, túnica y uhm, ¿Tal vez algo para atar tu cabello? En caso de que haya mucho viento afuera.

Le sonrió.

—Esto será divertido. Nunca he tomado fotografías de alguien en una escoba antes—

Mientras Hermione se iba hacia la biblioteca, pudo atrapar fragmentos de la conversación de los Hufflepuffs, preguntándose en voz alta sobre su estatus de sangre y como había entrado en Slytherin.

Se preguntaba si habían hecho el salto lógico, pero lo dudaba. Tendría que ayudarlos y plantar la semilla de la duda con ellos también, haciéndolos creer que ella era New Blood.

No que eso fuera a ser difícil, ese niño ya había hecho la mayoría de su trabajo por ella.

El sábado, Hermione arregló su cabello y se maquilló de nuevo y esta vez, se preocupó por vestirse… un poco extrañamente.

—¿Qué llevas puesto? —dijo Ernie, viéndola descaradamente mientras Hermione se acercaba a él en el campo de Quidditch— ¿No hace un poco de frío para eso? —

Hermione sonrió ampliamente.

—Los muggles se imaginan que las brujas usan vestidos negros y largas calcetas o medias a rayas —explicó Hermione —No tenía medias, pero me las arreglé para hechizar un par de calcetas.

Los ojos de Ernie permanecieron amplios, pero no la contradijo y Hermione jaló hacia abajo la parte trasera de su vestido. Era un poco corto.

Hermione se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión un poco después. Posar sobre la escoba era difícil. Era difícil equilibrarse de una forma que pareciera natural si la escoba no se estaba moviendo, similar a lo difícil que era equilibrarse en una bicicleta sin estar en movimiento. Y era incluso más difícil sonreír todo el tiempo.

Ernie la había hecho hacer un par de giros lentos, con los dedos de sus pies solo rozando el césped, para tener algunas fotos con movimiento en lugar de solo ella flotando y eso fue incluso más difícil de que luciera bien mientras lo hacía, viendo que sus nudillos estaban blancos de apretar la escoba tan fuerte.

Volar no era algo que llegaba naturalmente para Hermione, a pesar de que estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para ocultar la ansiedad en su rostro.

Frustrada, Hermione fue hacia el armario de escobas y trajo otras dos escobas, cuidadosamente colocándolas todas para que flotaran en un espacio neutral, una detrás de la otra.

—Ahora sí —dijo.

Se recostó a lo largo de la escoba, posando de lado y ajustó las otras dos escobas para dejar que su peso se distribuyera e incluso se balanceara.

—Si tomas estas desde el ángulo correcto, no serás capaz de ver que hay tres escobas soportándome en lugar de solo una.

Ernie accedió, a pesar de que se veía intrigado por la pose tipo _pin up_ que Hermione había querido, pero Hermione estaba aliviada de que finalmente había obtenido al menos una foto de "bruja casual" en la escoba para enviársela a su familia para Halloween. Sabía que ellos estarían muy felices.

—Así que, Hermione —dijo Ernie, caminado de regreso con ella mientras guardaban las escobas —Justin sigue preguntándose, y logró que ahora yo también me sintiera curioso.

—¿Justin?

—El niño que estuvo preguntándote por tus padres el otro día —explicó Ernie —Está obsesionado con la idea de cómo está una hija de muggles en Slytherin. Sus padres también son muggles, ya sabes.

—No, no lo sabía —Hermione penetró a Ernie con una mirada mientras se dirigían de nuevo al castillo y el hizo una mueca —¿Me estas preguntado algo, Ernie, o solo estas probando suerte? (había que cerrar la pregunta)

Ernie se vio un poco avergonzado, pero se recuperó.

—Hermione —dijo finalmente —¿Cómo es que una hija de muggles fue elegida en Slytherin?

Hermione le dio una sonrisa antipática.

—No seas ridículo —dijo arrogante —Los hijos de muggles nunca son elegidos para Slytherin.

Ernie se veía incrédulo.

—Pero… tú estás en Slytherin. Y tus padres son muggles.

Hermione inclinó su cabeza.

—Eso es toda verdad.

Ernie levantó sus manos con fuerza; —¿Entonces cómo? ¡Los hechos se contradicen! Esto no tiene sentido. —

Hermione dio un paso más cerca de Ernie, perfectamente consciente de que estaba incómodamente cerca. Los ojos de Ernie se ampliaron.

—Estás haciendo una suposición falsa —murmuró Hermione, sus ojos manteniéndose en los de él —Estás asumiendo que todos los niños mágicos que tienen padres muggles son hijos de muggles.

Ernie inhaló agudamente.

—¿Y no todos lo son?

—No todos —Hermione levantó la mirada para verlo a través de sus pestañas, viendo como tragaba pesado. Sus pupilas se dilataron.

La voz de Ernie fue un susurro estrangulado -¿Entonces, tú que eres?

Hermione se encontró con sus ojos —Soy una New Blood.

Hermione se separó de él antes de que pudiera responderle o preguntarle otra cosa, entro al castillo y rápidamente se escabullo fuera del camino mientras la puerta comenzaba a cerrarse, escondiéndose detrás de una gran armadura.

Ernie estuvo dentro un momento después, viendo alrededor salvajemente, Hermione contuvo su aliento.

Ernie se veía sorprendido y luego resignado.

Dejó el vestíbulo principal, dirigiéndose presumiblemente a la sala común de Hufflepuff y Hermione exhaló, complacida consigo misma. Las salidas dramáticas siempre le dan a tus palabras más peso.

Con suerte Ernie les diría a sus amigos, quienes le dirían a alguien más, quienes le dirían a alguien más y así hasta que todos lo hubieran escuchado.

 _Continuará_

… _o…_

 _SALESIA: Es muy posible lo que señalas de la mitología seguro ella lo leyó por ahí, en cuanto a Draco yo también creo que Hermione debería hacer algo con él, es decir la dejo caer ella trampa, eso no se hace con un compañero…_

 _LidiaaIsabel: Ron siempre será Ron… y si a mí también me gusta que sea amiga de Neville y Harry, ya que el su propia casa son tan malos con ella si no fuera por ellos estaría completamente sola. Draco merece una venganza._

 _Percy Ross Vulturi Uchiha: Creo que más adelante se podrá ver más desarrollo de otros personajes de Slytherin y si Draco y Pansy se merecen un ajuste de cuentas pero tendremos que esperar para eso. Luna aún no aparecerá ya que ella va un año después de Hermione, pero seguro que serán amigas._


	17. El intercambio

De nuevo tengo que agradecer a Lidiaa Isabel por su ayuda con la corrección, estoy aprendiendo mucho, así que gracias.

Y también a Ikdv por su ayuda con las traducciones, gracias.

... o ...

Capítulo 17: El intercambio

Más tarde ese día, Hermione bajó a la sala común de Slytherin, decidida.

¿Oye Blaise? —Blaise Zabini la miró mientras Hermione se acercaba a él, en uno de los sofás. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y luego se sintieron complacidos —Señorita Hermione Granger afectados, dándole una sonrisa —¿Cómo puedo ayudarte hoy?

¿Eres ... de Italia? —Hermione lo adivinó en En algún lugar del continente?

Blaise parecía menos entusiasta, pero asintió —Italia. ¿Por qué?

—Sé que alguna vez leí sobre esta criatura en alguna parte, pero por mi vida, no puedo recordar cómo se llama; —Explicó Hermione, empujando un dibujo de cuaderno que había trabajado estoreconoces esto?

Blaise consideró el dibujo y lo miró, antes de mirarla y alzar una ceja, divertido. ¿Se supone que esto es reconocible como algo más que garabatos?

Hermione se sonrojó. —Hice lo mejor que pude. Pero mira: —se acercó agachándose junto a él en el sofá y señalando—Es un perro gigante que tiene tres cabezas ¿Ves ?, tiene aproximadamente este tamaño proporcionalmente a un humano y las caras se ven así, si eso te ayuda a identificar una raza

Blaise estudió la imagen por un largo momento antes de asentir lentamente. —Veo a que te refieres.

¿Y?

Blaise le devolvió el dibujo, dándole una sonrisa descarada. —Y si te ayudo con esto, ¿qué me darás un cambio?

Hermione contuvo el impulso de replicar. En cambio, se obligó a devolverle una sonrisa tímida, como estaría perfectamente acostumbrado a jugar el juego de Slytherin ¿Qué te gustaría? —Murmuró ella.

Blaise sorprendido por esta respuesta. Hizo una pausa para considerar queQué querría, qué querría ...? —La miro y Hermione se obligó a no retroceder cuando él le sonrió —Un beso servirá.

Hermione no pudo detener su reacción. ¿Un beso?

—Ahora no, si no quieres —le aseguró —Pero ... cuando estés lista. Quiero tener tu primer beso.

—¿Cómo sabes que aún no he tenido uno? —Hermione lo desafió.

Blaise hizo una pausa para considerar, antes de que sus ojos brillaran. —Si lo hubieras hecho, no hubieras dudado en aceptar antes. —Le dijo —Las chicas hacen un gran problema con su primer beso, pero no con su segundo, tercero o cuarto. Así que no lo ha hecho.

¿Por qué? —Preguntó Hermione.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Una niña siempre recuerda su primer beso. - le dijo, sus ojos fijos en los de ella —Quiero hacerte recordarme.

Su tono era informal, juguetón y tuvo una sonrisa, pero Hermione pudo escuchar una nota en su voz detrás de sus palabras que lo traicionaban. Él ... en realidad quería besarla.

Hermione no sabía mucho sobre Blaise, salvo la reputación de su madre como seductora y asesina de hombres. Por el coqueteo de Blaise, había supuesto que tenía la intención de colocar en un papel similar, pero ... bien. Estaba bien que un chico quisiera que su primer beso signifique algo también.

—Un primer beso apropiado cuando sea alcalde del mar, Hermione rápidamente, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo —Uno pequeño en la mejilla ahora, como una promesa para más tarde.

—Trato especificado Blaise de inmediato, sus ojos se iluminan.

Ofreció su rostro, una sonrisa persistente en sus labios y con una rápida mirada alrededor de la habitación, Hermione se movió hacia adelante, presionando sus labios contra su mejilla.

Fue un beso rápido, apenas un momento, pero uno de los Slytherins del tercer año silbó y Hermione se separó, avergonzada. Blaise solo sonrió: Es de la mitología griega —le dijo— Un perro de tres cabezas custodiaba la cueva hasta el inframundo. Protegía el reino de Hades. Algunas leyendas dicen que tenía serpientes como cola: —Blaise se encogió de hombros y le dio una sonrisa —eso es todo lo que sé ¿eso) es suficiente?

—Mitología griega... —murmuró Hermione, su mente corriendo —Eso es ... ¡gracias! ¡tengo que irme!

Hermione salió corriendo para tomar su bolso de su habitación, Blaise gritó —¡De nada! —Tras ella mientras corría.

¿Al azar sin precedentes de criaturas mágicas? Ni idea. ¿Pero la mitología griega? Hermione sabía por dónde empezar a investigar allí.

 _Continuará_

... _o ..._


	18. Wingardium Leviosa

_Como siempre agradecer a Artemis por la historia original, a Ikdv por la traducciòn y a LidiaaIsabel por la corrección._

… _o…_

 _Capítulo 18: Wingardium Leviosa_

El tiempo voló sin que Hermione se diera cuenta. Las clases la mantenían ocupada, sus libros de hechizos adicionales y su investigación llenaba su tiempo libre y sus amigos la mantenían sintiéndose menos sola de lo que alguna vez se había sentido. Ahora que se había asociado "oficialmente" con Blaise Zabini, él frecuentemente se unía a ella, Tracey y Millie, aunque practicaba coquetear escandalosamente con todas ellas. Jugaban snap explosivo juntos en la sala común o muy raramente se escondían en salones de clase abandonados y hacían sus tareas.

—Nunca puedes dejar que la gente sepa que tienes que trabajar en algo —Blaise le dijo muy casualmente. —Los mejores magos son naturalmente capaces y tener que trabajar es algo que los sirvientes hacen. Todos sabemos que tenemos que trabajar, pero podemos hacer lo mejor para esconderlo por tanto tiempo como sea posible.

Hermione se había contenido de replicar. A los estudiantes de quinto año que estudian para los T.I.M.O.S ciertamente ya no parecía importarles esconder sus estudios febriles.

El perro de tres cabezas era un Cerberos, descubrió Hermione. En la mitología griega, cuidaba la entrada al inframundo y solo había sido pasado un par de veces en la historia. Una vez fue por Heracles, que pareció vencerlo con fuerza bruta y una vez por Orfeo, que le había cantado a la bestia mientras le tocaba con su lira, arrullando al monstruo para que se durmiera.

Si iba a intentar pasar al perro gigante para ganar esta carrera de obstáculos, probablemente tendría que seguir la ruta de la música. Hermione dudaba ser capaz de poner sus manos sobre la criatura antes de que se la comiera.

Hermione también estaba expandiendo su red de conocidos gradualmente, a pesar de que no los llamaría amigos. Ernie y Hannah se encontraban con ella al final de las clases para conversar sobre las lecciones y Terry Boot le había preguntado si quería estudiar con él para Defensa una o dos veces. Los otros Slytherin veían con sospecha esto, ellos en su mayoría se mantenían juntos, solo teniendo amigos dentro de la casa de Slytherin, pero Hermione estaba ansiosa por cualquier conexión que pudiera tener.

Ernie también le había dado un juego de fotos de la sesión fotográfica, de ambas, las de la escoba y las de la biblioteca, Hermione había estado agradablemente sorprendida. Había salido muchísimo mejor de lo que había esperado, incluso las de la escoba. La animación de su sonrisa y su vuelo era brillante y un poco surreal si era honesta consigo misma. Había conservado un juego para ella y mandó algunas a su familia, deseándoles feliz Halloween.

Cuando Halloween finalmente llegó, Hermione tuvo una leve emoción corriendo a través de ella todo el día. Iba a haber un festín en la cena y Hermione sentía un sentimiento mágico de anticipación, como si algo fuera a pasar.  
El desayuno estuvo maravilloso, sus compañeros también compartían su entusiasmo, sin importar lo mucho que trataran de ocultarlo. Theo estaba incluso hablándole públicamente, contándole de las traiciones de Samhain de su familia y como las celebraciones de Hogwarts eran de un perfil menor.

Draco se mantuvo lanzándole miradas, como si quisiera decir algo, pero se lo mantuviera para él mismo y Hermione sintió una pizca de decepción cuanto él se giró para hablar con Pansy en su lugar.

En la clase de encantamientos, Flitwick anunció que estaban listos para comenzar a hacer objetos volar, para gran emoción de la clase. Los unió en parejas, colocando a Hermione con Blaise y les dio instrucciones para que trataran de levitar la pluma sobre su mesa.

Hermione levantó una ceja y le hizo señas a Blaise para que fuera primero. Había perfeccionado este hechizo hace meses y a pesar de que había sido una victoria difícil de obtener, ahora podía levitar una pequeña pila de libros. Una pluma no sería nada.

El resto de la clase tenía problemas con esto. Hermione observó con diversión como Pansy picaba su pluma y accidentalmente la prendía en fuego y como Daphne la golpeaba con su libro de texto para apagarla. La mayoría de las plumas apenas se movieron.

—Esto es estúpido —murmuró Blaise, presionando sus dientes. Ella sonrió y él le lanzó una mirada enojada. —Oh, no te rías. Hazlo tú si eres tan especial.  
Hermione rodó sus ojos, sacó su varita y dio un elegante swish (giro) y flick (golpecito). (n/t: lo dejé co porque recuerdo que en la película así lo dejan)

—Wingardium Leviosa.

La pluma voló y con un diestro control, Hermione la mandó hacia Blaise, haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz hasta que estornudó y se rio.

—¡Oh! ¡Miren! ¡La señorita Granger lo consiguió! —Flitwick dijo con orgullo, Hermione sintió vergüenza por un momento por el hecho de que él estuviera orgulloso de que ella lograra algo tan simple. —Incluso estas controlando su movimiento, —dijo orgullosamente Flitwick —cinco puntos para Slytherin. Bien hecho.

Hermione dejó la pluma de nuevo en la mesa, dándole una mirada a Blaise. Blaise suspiró y levantó su varita de nuevo, reasumiendo sus esfuerzos.

—¿Por qué no tratas de levitar tu estilógrafo por el resto de la clase? —sugirió Flitwick —Es un poco más pesada que la pluma así que…

Su estilógrafo estaba en el aire antes de que Flitwick hubiera terminado de hablar por lo que le dio una mirada expectante. Flitwick parpadeó.  
—Ahhh…

Su tintero se unió al estilógrafo flotante y Hermione pudo ver emoción real en los ojos de Flitwick; —¿Tu libro de hechizos? 

Conseguir que su libro de hechizos volara mientras ya sostenía dos cosas en el aire era más difícil, pero Hermione se las arregló, cuidadosa de mantener una sonrisa calmada en sus labios mientras lo hacía, sin dejarle a nadie más ver que estaba teniendo problemas. Cuando envió las tres cosas a hacer círculos en la cabeza de Flitwick, él aplaudió y se rio a carcajadas.

—Oh, ¡bien hecho señorita Granger! ¡Veinte puntos para Slytherin, por habilidad pura! Porque no ayudas a los otros, ¡obviamente ya le agarraste el truco!  
Él se movió para ayudar a Tracey, que estaba viendo con fijeza a su pluma como si personalmente la hubiera ofendido, Hermione se permitió un momento para sentirse presumida.

Girándose atrapó la mirada de Draco. Él la veía fijamente con el rostro inescrutable. Con una pausa, todavía sonrojada de orgullo, Hermione cautelosamente se levantó y caminó hacia los niveles más altos de la clase.  
Los demás estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de hacer flotar sus propias plumas para notarlo, pero los ojos de Draco y de Theo la siguieron todo el camino hasta arriba. Ella comenzó a moverse hacia ellos, haciendo que los ojos de ambos se abrirán ampliamente antes de que se detuviera al lado de Crabbe y Goyle.  
Goyle estaba tratando de hacer que su pluma volara soplando tan sutilmente como podía mientras que Crabbe se había rendido y estaba coloreando su pluma con tinta. Hermione los señalo sin palabras y le levantó una ceja a Draco así que vio cuando la comprensión cruzó su rostro.

Para su molestia, él se veía dividido y Hermione sintió una descarga de furia. ¿Todavía dudaba de ella? ¿Solo por sus raros estándares de limpieza de su sangre? Contando hasta cinco en su cabeza, Hermione inhaló lentamente, contuvo el aliento y lo dejó salir.

—Si ellos están retrasando a los Slytherin ¿realmente importa quién los ayuda? —dijo suavemente, sosteniendo los ojos de Draco con los suyos. —¿De verdad está tan plantado en tu juicio sin bases de mí que vas a dejarlos sufrir? ¿Dejarás a toda la casa sufrir?

Draco mordió su labio y miró a Theo, quién inclinó su cabeza sin comentar. Hermione observó mientras una batalla interna pasó por su rostro antes de que con un suspiro dramático agitara la mano, otorgando su permiso.  
—Supongo que recibir tutorías de parte de ti no podrían hacerlos empeorar —dijo con una burla desdeñosa dirigida hacia los dos chicos. —Y bien podría ayudarlos a mejorar al menos un poco.

Hermione inclinó la cabeza en respuesta, el único agradecimiento que pudo manejar con su irritación. Idiota.

Vincent y Greg se vieron sorprendidos cuando se sentó entre ellos, pero lo suficientemente dóciles una vez que les explico que les iba a ayudar. La primera cosa era asegurarse de que tuvieran bien hecho el correcto movimiento de varita; lo segundo fue darse cuenta de que accidentalmente habían intercambiado varitas.  
Para el final de la clase, Greg podía hacer el movimiento correcto de varita y la pronunciación; y Vincent podía hacer el correcto swish y flick. No era mucho, pero cuando solo tres personas en la clase se las habían arreglado para completar el hechizo, a Hermione le pareció un progreso.

 _Continuará_


	19. Halloween

_Gracias a LidiaaIsabel por su corrección._

 _Todo es de Artemisgirl_

 _A leer._

… _o…_

 _Capítulo 19: Halloween_

Sin embargo, la felicidad de Hermione y su victoria en la clase de Encantamientos fue efímera por parte de Pociones. La poción era bastante simple, una poción de pimienta, pero la mayoría de la clase seguía confundiendo sus caparazones de escarabajos con escarabajos conservados y contando mal sus ingredientes.

Ella y Theo terminaron en la mitad del tiempo, con una poción perfecta. Snape aprobó la poción, asintiendo una vez sobre su caldero, antes, tal vez por primera vez, dirigiéndoles a ayudar a sus inútiles compañeros de clase, ya que "no podía evitar que todos los idiotas lo arruinen todo a este ritmo". Hermione y Theo intercambiaron una mirada sin palabras, antes de que Theo se fuera al lado de Slytherin del aula, Hermione caminando hacia el lado de Gryffindor. Todo el mundo había comenzado recientemente, al parecer, y a juzgar por la mirada frenética en las caras y las cejas cubiertas de sudor, probablemente no por primera vez. Hermione disuadió suavemente a dos chicas de Gryffindor de poner el ingrediente equivocado y les ayudó a alinear todos sus ingredientes en el orden en que los necesitarían, recibiendo una mirada agradecida en respuesta. Dean Thomas y su compañero solo necesitaban corrección en su velocidad de agitación y lo que significaba "en sentido anti-horario".

Snape estaba regañando a Neville Longbottom, quien había convertido su caldero en un lodo rojo que se extendía lentamente, por lo que Hermione caminó cuidadosamente hacia el caldero de Harry y Ron. Inmediatamente, Hermione notó problemas: sus ingredientes no estaban preparados correctamente, su caldero estaba a la temperatura incorrecta y tenían una varilla de agitación de roble en lugar de una adecuada de serbal. Hermione se colocó al lado de Harry, corrigiéndolo sobre cómo cortar, picar y triturar los ingredientes necesarios. Cuando señaló que la llama estaba demasiado caliente, lo que haría que todo reaccionara más rápido y no madurara durante el tiempo necesario, notó que la cara de Ron estaba roja. Cuando llegó a la varilla agitadora, explicando que habían agarrado la equivocada, Ron estaba casi temblando. Hermione sintió un momento de piedad; se avergonzaría si también hubiera entendido todo mal, pero era su amiga, ¿así que seguramente no era tan malo? Hermione regresó a su asiento después de ayudar a sus compañeros de clase a comenzar su tarea. El resto de la clase pasó sin incidentes, salvo el caldero de Neville que comenzó a retumbar como un volcán.

Después de la clase, todos salieron al pasillo, ansiosos por llegar a la fiesta de Halloween y Hermione los siguió detrás de los estudiantes.

—¡No es de extrañar que nadie pueda soportarla! —el corazón de Hermione se detuvo. Ella se adelantó, estirando su cuello alrededor de Goyle para ver. —¡Es una pesadilla, sinceramente! —Ron estaba despotricando con Harry. —¡No es de extrañar que los Slytherin no quieran ser sus amigos! —el veneno en su tono la tomó por sorpresa y la traición cruzó el corazón de Hermione, aguda y dolorosa. Podía sentir que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, para su mortificación y las empujó, apresurándose a salir del pasillo.

Había otros Slytherins aquí, no podía dejar que la vieran llorar. Ella no podía.

—Creo que te escuchó —escuchó a Harry decir detrás de ella, pero Hermione siguió corriendo.

Entró en el primer cubículo que encontró y se dejó caer al suelo en un rincón, llorando en sus rodillas. Ella había pensado que eran amigos. No los mejores, eso sí, pero todos estudiaron e hicieron la tarea juntos. Y con su estar en Slytherin, no era como si tuviera muchos amigos. Ella apreciaba los pocos que había hecho (pensó que había hecho) en Gryffindor, ¡pero Ron había sido tan cruel y solo había estado tratando de ayudar! Hermione se quedó allí, llorando tan silenciosamente como pudo. Toda su frustración por no ser incluida y por las palabras hirientes de Ron se filtraron en forma de lágrimas, y por una vez, se sintió bien dejar ir y no preocuparse por mantener un frente fuerte. Hermione escuchó a alguien entrar y para su horror, era Daphne.

—¿Hermione?...

Hermione levantó la vista desafiante, las lágrimas aún brillaban en sus ojos

—¿Qué?

Daphne parecía apenada. —¿Estás ... estás bien?

Hermione se mordió el labio e intentó no volver a llorar. —…No.

Daphne parecía muy incómoda. Con una mirada cuidadosa hacia la puerta, se dejó caer al suelo junto a Hermione, mirándola a la cara. —¿Qué pasó?

Hermione parpadeó. Era muy raro que Daphne la mirara y mucho menos que le hablara. Con vacilación, Hermione contó lo que había sucedido en la clase de Pociones y los comentarios desagradables de Ron. La cara de Daphne se endureció —Weasley es un pedazo de basura —dijo. —Tú vales diez de él. Cien, incluso. No dejes que te afecte. ¿Cómo se atreve?

Hermione se sintió parcialmente mejor, solo escuchando el veneno en el tono de Daphne. Se sintió bien saber que alguien más estaba enojado y molesto por ella, incluso por extraño que fuera tener a Daphne apoyándola en su momento de necesidad. —Weasley recibirá lo que se merece —pronunció Daphne. Ella se puso de pie. —Tómate tu tiempo aquí, Hermione, la fiesta durará una hora. Ven después de que te hayas limpiado un poco y puedas sentarte allí como si sus palabras no significaran nada, como un orgulloso Slytherin debería.

Hermione asintió, olisqueando. Daphne parecía que estaba considerando algo. —... Está bien llorar, ya sabes —le dijo finalmente. —Solo... solo alrededor de amigos y compañeros de casa, ¿sabes? Nunca les hagas saber que te atraparon. Así es como los dejas ganar —Daphne salió del baño después de ese pronunciamiento, dejando que Hermione la mirara y se limpiara los ojos.

Diez minutos después, Hermione se sentía mucho mejor. Se había salpicado la cara con agua y el enrojecimiento hinchado en sus ojos casi había desaparecido. Esperaba con toda la luz parpadeante de las velas en el Gran Comedor que nadie podría decir, cuando escuchó un fuerte retumbar; un olor horrible y rancio llegó a su nariz. Ella se dio la vuelta lentamente. Había un troll en el baño.

Tenía casi cuatro metros de altura, con su piel gris moteada y el cuerpo lleno de bultos como una roca con su pequeña cabeza calva encaramada en la parte superior como un coco. El olor que emanaba era horrible. Sostenía un enorme palo de madera, arrastrándolo por el suelo mientras caminaba. Sus ojos parecían nadar, antes de enfocarse en Hermione, y se tambaleó hacia ella.

Ella gritó. Hermione buscó refugio debajo de un fregadero, su mente corriendo. La criatura podría alcanzar cualquier cosa en el baño, incluida ella, ¿cómo podría escapar? La criatura gruñó y golpeó un lavabo en la pared junto a ella, la porcelana golpeó ruidosamente el suelo y Hermione gritó de nuevo, corriendo y agachándose contra la pared. El troll continuó golpeando los sumideros de la pared a medida que avanzaba hacia ella, enviando agua por todas partes y Hermione se sintió desmayada. Un fuerte ruido vino desde el otro lado del baño y cuando el troll se giró para mirar, Hermione aprovechó la oportunidad. Se subió a uno de los pocos lavabos restantes, saltó y se colgó de la puerta del baño, antes de mover una pierna para montarla. Con cuidado, con mucho cuidado, se arrastró hacia la pared y se levantó usando un aplique de pared, antes de alcanzar la repisa alrededor de la parte superior del baño. Hermione nunca había sido muy fuerte y nunca había podido hacer más de tres dominadas (ejercicios realizados en barra) la vez, pero en este caso, el miedo era un gran motivador y Hermione se subió a la cima de la repisa. Apoyándose contra la pared y respirando hondo, miró, dándose cuenta de repente de que había otras personas en el baño ahora: Harry y Neville habían aparecido y estaban arrojando cosas al troll.

Hermione vio que Harry daba un gran salto corriendo hacia el troll cuando se dirigía hacia Neville, el troll de repente aulló de dolor, dando vueltas. Parecía que la varita de Harry había subido por su nariz. —¡Wingardium Leviosa! —Hermione se sorprendió al ver a Neville con su varita en el aire, sorprendida por sus propias acciones, pero él dirigió el pedazo de escombros flotante para que se estrellara contra el troll, sin ningún efecto obvio.

El lanzamiento de Neville provocó un recuerdo y Hermione sacó su propia varita. —¡Harry, salta! ¡Incendio! —con un grito, Harry se zambulló del troll cuando su ropa se incendió, el olor a carne quemada comenzó impregnar la habitación.

Hermione pudo ver el momento en que el troll se dio cuenta y fue a buscar los lavabos.

—¡Wingardium Leviosa! —Hermione sintió que el hechizo se afianzaba mientras arrestaba al troll. El troll se detuvo y pareció sorprendido por la abrupta pérdida de su garrote, incluso mientras se quemaba. Gritó, pasando el aire por él y Hermione lo dejó flotar por un largo momento, esperando, antes de dejar que se estrellara contra la cabeza del troll. Los ojos del troll se pusieron en blanco y se estrelló contra el suelo. Hubo un largo momento mientras veían morir las llamas en un charco de agua, todos esperando ver qué pasaría, antes de que Harry se acercara con cuidado. —¿Está muerto?

—Creo que simplemente está noqueado —se aventuró Hermione y Harry se dio la vuelta para mirarla. La peculiaridad de sus labios le dijo que no se había dado cuenta de dónde había ido. Observó mientras Harry retiraba cuidadosamente su varita de la nariz del troll y la limpiaba en los pantalones del troll. —¿Por qué hay un troll en la escuela? —Hermione preguntó finalmente. —¿Se supone que debemos matarlo?

—Estoy sorprendido, señorita Granger, que no la mató a usted.

Los tres se giraron para mirar hacia la puerta, donde estaban el profesor Snape, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Quirrell. El profesor Quirrell miró al troll, gimió y se dejó caer en el inodoro y Hermione resopló con disgusto. Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron. —¿Cuanto tiempo has estado ahí?

Los profesores ignoraron su pregunta. Snape avanzó hacia el troll y se inclinó sobre él. McGonagall los miraba a todos, furiosa. Sus labios eran blancos, estaba tan enojada. —¿En qué demonios estaban pensando? —dijo ella, furia fría en su voz. Sus ojos recorrieron a Neville y Harry, haciéndolos estremecerse. —Tienen suerte de que no los mataron. ¿Por qué no estaban en su dormitorio?

El profesor Snape miraba a Hermione expectante. Con un suspiro, Hermione se sentó en la repisa, resistiendo el impulso de mover los pies. —Profesora McGonagall, sospecho que me estaban buscando.

La profesora McGonagall levantó la vista y levantó una ceja. —¿Y por qué, señorita Granger, no estaba en su dormitorio?

Hermione se mordió el labio, miró a Neville y Harry y respiró con cuidado. —Nunca llegué a la fiesta —admitió —Estaba aquí, llorando, desde el final de las clases. Ron dijo algo horrible sobre mí y me escondí para que nadie viera mis lágrimas.

Hermione observó cómo la cara de la profesora McGonagall cambió de furia a horror y lástima, aunque se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de no reaccionar. —Señorita Granger... —la voz de la profesora McGonagall era más suave ahora.

—Me acababa de limpiar e iba a unirme a la fiesta cuando entró el troll. No tenía idea de que hubiera un troll suelto, o habría estado en mi dormitorio, se lo prometo.

La profesora McGonagall se volvió hacia Neville y Harry, fijándolos con una mirada severa. —¿Y supongo que ustedes dos solo tuvieron que venir y salvarla?

Obviamente nerviosos, balbucearon algo sobre escuchar a una de las chicas Slytherin decirle a otra que Hermione había estado llorando y se dieron cuenta de que no sabía nada sobre el troll y que estaba en peligro. Neville se sonrojó horriblemente mientras intentaba contar la historia, mientras que Harry parecía desafiante. Con un suspiro, la profesora McGonagall se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. —Bueno, todavía digo que fuiste afortunado, pero no muchos primeros años podrían haber enfrentado a un troll de montaña adulto. Cada uno gana cinco puntos para Gryffindor y la señorita Granger, cinco puntos para Slytherin. El profesor Dumbledore será informado de esto, pueden irse.

Salieron arrastrando los pies, Neville lanzó una mirada temerosa a Snape cuando se fueron. Quirrell logró ponerse de pie y salir tras ellos, dejando a Hermione sola en el baño con Snape y un troll inconsciente. Snape levantó una ceja hacia Hermione. —¿Puedes bajar?

—No estoy segura —admitió Hermione. —Estaba corriendo sobre todo con adrenalina cuando llegué aquí. No estoy seguro de tener la destreza suficiente para volver a bajar —con un suspiro, Snape murmuró algo por lo bajo y comenzó a elevarse. Hermione lo miró, incapaz de evitarlo. Nunca había visto a una persona volar antes, no sin algún tipo de escoba. Pero Snape, solo estaba flotando, Llegó a la cornisa y mirándola con resignación, abrió los brazos. Hermione dudó solo un momento antes de arrojarse sobre ellos, abrazándolo fuertemente alrededor de la cintura.

—No habrá discusión de esto con sus compañeros de clase, señorita Granger —su voz era baja.

—Nunca —prometió Hermione, mientras los conducía a un lento descenso —Guardaré sus secretos, lo prometo —hubo un golpe cuando aterrizaron y Hermione lo soltó, dando un paso atrás.

Los ojos de Snape estaba sobre ella, inescrutables.

—Gracias por rescatarme —dijo cortésmente y Snape resopló.

—Si alguna vez hubiera un estudiante menos necesitado de rescate, sería usted, señorita Granger —dijo. —Simplemente opté por el camino de menor destrucción, quién sabe qué daño a la propiedad causarías, bajando desde allí.

Hermione parpadeó sorprendida y la boca de Snape se curvó en una esquina, en la más pequeña sonrisa. —Diez puntos para Slytherin por pensar rápidamente y reconocer cuándo retirarse estratégicamente —dijo.

Hubo una pausa y sus ojos se endurecieron. —Y veinte puntos menos a Gryffindor por intimidación.

Hermione se estremeció ante la mirada asesina en los ojos de Snape. Ella no envidiaba a Ron ni un poco.

 _Continuará_


	20. El ritual

_Gracias a Ikdv por la traducción y a LidiaaIsabel por la corrección._

… _o…_

 _Capítulo 20: El ritual_

El resto del festín fue puesto en las salas comunes y cuando Hermione regresó a las profundidades del castillo, hubo un momento de silencio mientras sus compañeros se fijaban en su apariencia, cubierta en agua y polvo de porcelana como estaba. Hermione caminó desafiante, sin importarle el polvo blanco que cubría su cabello y el estado de su túnica. Había peleado contra un troll y ganado. Podía verse desastrosa si quería. Caminó a paso rápido hacia su dormitorio, con susurros siguiéndola mientras se alejaba.

Mientras se cambiaba, Tracey y Millie entraron dudosas, una de ellas cargando un plato. Se sentaron en la cama de Hermione viendo cómo se ponía ropa limpia.

—¿Qué pasó? —dijo finalmente Tracey. Hermione le dirigió una mirada amarga. —Un troll se metió al baño en el que yo estaba —dijo Hermione —Eso pasó.

Los ojos de Tracey y Millie se volvieron enormes y Hermione se encontró contándoles lo que había pasado exactamente. Tracey había traído un plato de comida para Hermione y Hermione usó algunos de los postres para mostrarles el mapa exacto del baño.

—¿Dijiste que Harry y Neville trataron de rescatarte? —Dijo Tracey y compartió una mirada con Millie —Eso es muy atrevido.

—Fue bastante estúpido de su parte —corrigió Hermione —Aún así, me alegra que lo hicieran —Hizo una pausa —Sin embargo, no estoy segura sí estuvieron motivados por el heroísmo y la amistad tanto como por la culpa por lo que Ron dijo.

Los rostros de Millie y Tracey se ensombrecieron inmediatamente.  
—Él es nuestro enemigo ahora —pronunció Millie, con algo peligroso en su tono.  
—¿Quién es nuestro enemigo ahora? —dijo Pansy mientras entraba a la habitación, moviendo su cabello. Daphne no estaba lejos detrás de ella.

—Ronald Weasley —dijo Tracey —Por su ofensa contra Hermione y nuestra casa.  
Daphne se giró para mirarlas, antes de acercarse y unirseles en la cama de Hermione. Miró hacia Pansy expectante, quién resopló pero también se les unió.

—¿Y bien? —soltó Daphne.

Dudosa al principio pero ganando confianza mientras se acercaba, Hermione contó la historia del baño y el troll otra vez. Las otras niñas jadearon cuando describió la forma en que destrozó el lavabo al lado de ella y hubo genuinas expresiones de terror y sorpresa cuando describió como escaló fuera del camino y la lucha de los chicos con la bestia. Cuando les contó como había hecho fuego y lo había noqueado con su propio garrote, sus expresiones se convirtieron en admiración y respeto cauteloso.

—¿Y estabas ahí por culpa de Ron Weasley? —dijo Pansy levantando una ceja.

Hermione mordió su labio antes de asentir.  
—Él dijo que no había duda de porque nadie me soportaba —recitó Hermione —Qué "soy una pesadilla" y que "no había duda de porque los Slytherin no querían ser mis amigos.

Las otras niñas intercambiaron una mirada.

—Cuando los profesores nos encontraron en el baño, admití que había estado escondiéndome y triste por el maltrato de Ron —dijo Hermione —Eso evitó que los dos se libraran de problemas y redirigió la furia de McGonagall hacia Ron —Se pauso y dijo: —Snape también le quitó puntos a Gryffindor por molestarme. Así que eso fue un añadido.

Hubo silencio y Hermione se sintió incómoda. Las otras niñas parecían estar viéndose entre ellas y una conversación completa se abarcaba con sus miradas. Ninguna de ellas la miró a ella. Tracey se veía entusiasmada. Millie cautelosa y Pansy exasperada.

Daphne se vio pensativa por un momento antes de ver a Hermione.  
—La Casa de Slytherin se reúne para unirse contra un enemigo en común —dijo con ojos duros —Unimos nuestros corazones, nuestras mentes y nuestra magia para derrotar a nuestro enemigo y mantener a Slytherin fuerte.

Sus palabras tenían un ritmo mágico en ellas así que Hermione observó mientras continuaba —Ronald Weasley es enemigo de la Casa Slytherin —murmuró Daphne colocando su mano sobre la cama en el centro entre las niñas —Me ha dañado a mí y a los míos. Nos ha hecho sus enemigos y debemos permanecer juntos para derrotarlo.

Todas las otras niñas se vieron la una a la otra con ojos amplios. Incluso Hermione podía sentir que algo formal estaba sucediendo y trató de parecer como si lo entendiera.

—Ronald Weasley es enemigo de la Casa Slytherin —repitió Tracey, moviéndose de repente para poner su mano sobre la de Daphne —Me ha dañado a mí y a los míos. Nos ha hecho sus enemigos y debemos permanecer juntos para derrotarlo.

Hermione jadeó cuando lazos de luz verde salieron de debajo de la mano de Daphne y flotaron en el aire al lado de la de Tracey.  
—Ronald Weasley es enemigo de la Casa Slytherin —declaró Millie, poniendo su mano en lo alto de la pila —Me ha dañado a mí y a los míos. Nos ha hecho sus enemigos y debemos permanecer juntos para derrotarlo.  
Los rayos de luz brillante se extendieron y los ojos de Hermione crecieron incluso más.

Todas las demás miraron hacia Pansy, quien puso mala cara, antes de rodar sus ojos y bufar —Está bien —dijo despreciativamente —Pero esto solo es porque no me gusta Weasley, ya saben.

Se acercó y puso la mano sobre la de Millie y cuando Pansy habló, hubo un repentino peso en sus palabras —Ronald Weasley es enemigo de la casa Slytherin —entonó —Me ha dañado a mí y a los míos. Nos ha hecho sus enemigos y debemos permanecer juntos para derrotarlo.

Todas la miraron y después de un momento de indecisión, Hermione puso su mano en lo alto de la pila —Ronald Weasley es enemigo de la casa Slytherin —dijo en voz baja —Me ha dañado a mí y a los míos. Nos ha hecho sus enemigos y debemos permanecer juntos para derrotarlo.

Los flotantes lazos de energía comenzaron a moverse rápidamente, enredándose entre las manos y muñecas de cada una, dejando casi marcas de luz brillante color verde neón colgando en el aire.

—Esto es lo que juramos —dijo Daphne —Juramos en nuestros corazones reconocerlo como nuestro enemigo. Juramos en nuestras mentes planear su caída. Y juramos por nuestra magia protegernos entre nosotros y derrotarlo. Juramos esto por la Casa de Slytherin, unida contra nuestro enemigo. Esto es lo que juramos.

Hubo un momento tenso mientras la luz verde se movía a través de todas sus manos y antes de que todas sus manos comenzaran a pulsar y brillar.  
—¡Esto es lo que juramos! —Hermione no se había dado cuenta de que había hablado con las otras, solo sucedió, las palabras se forzaron solas de sus labios, pero hubo un sobresalto de energía que golpeó desde su mano y subió por su brazo, antes de que el resto de la energía verde se rompiera en pequeños copos de color verde disipándose lentamente en el aire. Las otras niñas vieron sus manos con sorpresa antes de ver a Hermione con admiración. El rostro de Daphne era una mezcla de orgullo y determinación.

—Eso dolió —dijo Tracey, estirando su brazo —Maldición.

—Nunca había hecho un ritual como ese antes —admitió Pansy —Me refiero a que no uno real.

—Nunca habíamos tenido enemigos reales antes —dijo Daphne —No realmente.

Todas las niñas asintieron lentamente, intercambiando miradas, antes de continuar con sus rutinas nocturnas sin una palabra.

Hermione no podía detener su mente de acelerarse. Sentía como si algo se hubiera agitado dentro de ella, algo de lo que no podía regresar. Había declarado a Ron como su enemigo. Había jurado actuar en su contra, activamente derrotarlo. ¿Pero no había Ron iniciado eso en primer lugar? Él le había puesto apodos y había sido cruel desde el principio del año, él la había abandonado con Filch y hoy había dicho esas cosas tan horribles… si alguien había declarado al otro su enemigo, Ron lo había hecho primero. Y las chicas… esto la había ayudado a unirse con las otras niñas de Slytherin…  
Hermione se durmió esa noche con una sensación de ansiedad en su estómago pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

 _Continuará_

…o…

N/T: Jajaja Pansy quería ser importante… menos mal que conoce su lugar.


	21. Unidad

_Actualización de día sábado, agradecimientos como siempre a Ikdv por su ayuda y a LidiaaIsabel por su corrección._

… _o…_

 _Capítulo 21: Unidad_

Al día siguiente, mientras Hermione esperaba en la sala común a que Tracey y Millie bajarán, Draco Malfoy se acercó a ella. Hermione lo miró sorprendida. Draco enderezó la espalda, respiró hondo y habló con determinación —Entiendo que las chicas declararon a Weasley enemigo de la Casa Slytherin anoche —Hermione lo miró fijamente. Eran las 7:00 am, ¿cómo, exactamente, alguien le había enviado esa información tan rápido? Draco se quedó allí, esperando y Hermione se dio cuenta de que esperaba una respuesta —Lo hicimos —dijo Hermione lentamente, asintiendo.

Draco asintió una vez —Si Weasley es enemigo de ustedes, chicas, también lo será del resto de nosotros —le dijo, extendiendo su mano —Nuestro año permanecerá unido y actuará como uno.

Parecía estar esperando una respuesta de ella y Hermione se sacudió el cerebro por una frase apropiada para decir aquí, de sus libros de etiqueta, juntando fragmentos de frases formales que parecían funcionar —Nuestro año de la Casa Slytherin, está unido contra nuestro enemigo común —le dijo, poniendo cuidadosamente su mano en la suya —Estamos unidos en el propósito de usar nuestros corazones, nuestras mentes y nuestra magia para derrotar a nuestro enemigo y mantener fuerte a Slytherin. —hubo un brote agudo de magia verde brillante cuando se dieron la mano y Draco retiró la mano, sacudiéndose como si estuviera picado —Merlín, Granger —dijo finalmente, mirándola con un nuevo respeto en sus ojos —¿Golpeaste a las otras chicas tan mal?

—Tuvimos que equilibrar el aumento de potencia entre todas —dijo Daphne, bajando de las escaleras y uniéndose a ellos. Ella levantó una ceja hacia Hermione —¿Has unido nuestro pacto con el de los chicos?.

—Yo- yo sí —dijo Hermione. Ella miró a Draco —¿Cuando lo hiciste…?

—Anoche, después de que Daphne nos contó el acoso de Weasley —dijo Draco. Hermione estaba asombrada por su actitud informal y la falta de desdén en sus ojos —Blaise actuó como piedra y yo actué como costura.

—Era piedra —le dijo Daphne a Draco —Pansy parecía querer ser la costura, pero no hay manera, todos sabemos quién es la bruja más poderosa de nuestro año —admitió Daphne, mirando respetuosamente a Hermione, —aunque al principio, hemos sido reacios a admitirlo.

Tracey y Millie bajaron, con los ojos muy abiertos cuando vieron a Daphne y Draco hablando con Hermione. Poco a poco se acercaron y Hermione se sintió aliviada cuando Pansy y Blaise bajaron momentos después.

Blaise miró por encima del grupo sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Desayuno, entonces? —fue una nueva experiencia para Hermione que se le incluyera en las discusiones del desayuno de Slytherin. La mayor parte de la discusión se había centrado en los encantos y la dificultad de hacer volar una pluma. Draco había expresado su frustración al respecto, mientras que Theo había comentado que al menos se habían mostrado mejor que los Gryffindor. Pansy se había burlado de Draco, diciéndole que estaba segura de que lo conseguiría la próxima vez (ante esto, sus ojos se deslizaron hacia Hermione), mientras Theo y Blaise intercambiaron una mirada de disgusto.

Hubo un fuerte "estallido" de la mesa de Gryffindor y como uno, Slytherin miró con disgusto. Parecía que los gemelos Weasley habían puesto un petardo en uno de los tazones de tocino. Trozos de tocino y grasa habían ido a todas partes y la profesora McGonagall estaba descendiendo rápidamente para detener la locura. Ron Weasley estaba particularmente enojado, ya que había sido la persona que buscaba el tocino en primer lugar y tenía una cara llena de él. Los Slytherin volvieron a sus propios desayunos, pero un sentimiento ominoso se había asentado sobre ellos

—Nunca antes habíamos declarado enemigo a alguien —admitió Greg —¿Cómo hacemos esto? Puedo golpearlo después de las clases.

—Eso solo te meterá en problemas —dijo Daphne —Si tienes que golpearlo, ponte una capucha y ponte una corbata de Ravenclaw o algo así. Es lo suficientemente estúpido como para no reconocerte.

—Podríamos robarle el bolso y sabotear su tarea —sugirió Theo —Sus marcas caerían y se metería en problemas por eso.

—Eso podría ser más difícil de lo que piensas —dijo Hermione —Sus marcas ya son pésimas: cualquier sabotaje que hagamos solo podría mejorar su trabajo, —hubo una sonrisa colectiva ante esto, antes de que volvieran al silencio pensativo. Todos se sentaron allí, pensando —Cuando mi padre quiere derribar a un enemigo —dijo Draco lentamente, —generalmente comienza descubriendo todo lo que puede sobre la persona. Luego lo chantajea o trabaja para cambiar la opinión pública de la persona para que el público lo derribe.

Los Slytherin se miraron el uno al otro —¿Podríamos hacer que todos los maestros lo odien? —sugirió Blaise —Será más fácil que todos los estudiantes. Y si todos los maestros lo odian y él sigue perdiendo puntos, todos los Gryffindor definitivamente comenzarán a odiarlo.

—¿Pero cómo conseguimos que los profesores lo odien? —preguntó Hermione —No es así de fácil.

Los ojos de Draco se volvieron hacia ella y había una llamarada de satisfacción en ellos —Eso, Granger, es donde te equivocas.

Durante el almuerzo, Draco le había dicho que no se preocupara, que el _Plan_ estaría listo para el sábado Él, Theo y Blaise estaban trabajando duro en ello, recibiendo información de Daphne. Por su tono de voz y elección de palabras, casi parecía que quería impresionarla con este plan. Era bastante extraño que Draco le hablara directamente, después de haber sido rechazada durante dos meses, pero la idea de que él intentará impresionarla era más que extraña, Hermione se preguntó si las reglas sociales habían cambiado porque el ritual los había "unido contra un enemigo común", pero realmente no había forma real de saberlo. Entonces Hermione lo dejó ir y se concentró en su almuerzo.

Después de las clases ese día, Hermione esperó pacientemente en las mazmorras a que saliera la clase de nivel NEWT de Snape. Unos minutos de espera más tarde, las puertas se abrieron y los estudiantes salieron, todos lucían estresados y muy aliviados. Hermione llamó dos veces a la puerta, aunque todavía estaba abierta —¿Profesor?

El profesor Snape levantó la vista de su escritorio de inmediato, sus ojos agudos —¿Sí, señorita Granger?

—¿Puedo pasar?

Su labio se curvó —A menos que prefiera gritar su pregunta por el pasillo.

Hermione se sonrojó al entrar al aula y rápidamente cerró la puerta —No quería disponer sobre su tiempo, Señor —explicó, moviéndose para tomar la silla que Snape había conjurado para ella —No sé si tienes horario de oficina para este tipo de cosas.

—Para los Slytherins, estoy a su disposición —dijo Snape sedosamente. Sus ojos brillaron —Ahora, señorita Granger, ¿qué ha venido a discutir?

Hermione vaciló, considerando cuidadosamente su discurso —Yo... creo que he roto una regla —le dijo —Esperaba que tuviera un manual para estudiantes en el que pueda buscar cosas.

—¿Un manual para estudiantes? —Snape levantó una ceja.

—Sí, una lista de todas las reglas que tenemos que seguir aquí en Hogwarts, todas las políticas y castigos, entre otras cosas.

La mirada de Snape estaba fija en ella —Y ¿por qué? —dijo —Podría, señorita Granger, estar en la cima de su clase y no perder un punto, ¿Por qué querría tal cosa?

Hermione se mordió el labio —... Creo que estuve involucrada en realizar magia prohibida —admitió —Realmente no lo sé, no ha sido cubierto en ninguno de mis libros.

La ceja de Snape se alzó más. —¿Magia prohibida?

Vacilante, Hermione le contó la historia del ritual en el que había participado la noche anterior: cómo los otros Slytherins lo habían planeado antes de siquiera venir a hablar con ella, cómo Daphne había dicho palabras y había puesto su mano en el fondo. Cómo había aparecido el poder verde, cómo significaba algo cuando Hermione puso su mano en la parte superior y cómo involuntariamente había unido la casa al estrecharle la mano a Draco por la mañana. Terminó con esa parte, no queriendo entrar en detalles sobre cómo el primer año que Slytherins estaba planeando activamente la caída de Ron Weasley.

El ceño fruncido de Snape había desaparecido y sus ojos se habían oscurecido aún más. Él respiró hondo, mirándola en silencio, antes de finalmente hablar. —La magia ritual es la magia que solía lanzarse, señorita Granger —le dijo en voz baja, —Antes de las varitas, toda la magia se canalizaba por el suelo, a través de círculos, palabras, cánticos y velas. Algunas magias requerían sacrificios, otras sangre y los rituales podían desviarse cuando el poder convocado era demasiado para ser contenido por aquellos en el círculo. Los rituales han caído en gran medida en desgracia, —continuó —las varitas son más simples y más elegantes; hay una necesidad y hay un hechizo para eso: sin aquelarre, sin velas, sin cantos, sin desorden, sin embargo, no todo tiene un hechizo y los rituales aún funcionan, si se llevan a cabo correctamente. Muchas familias de sangre pura transmiten historias de algunos rituales que enseñan a sus hijos. El que involuntariamente ayudaste a realizar es uno de ellos que está particularmente bien conocido, "El enemigo caído".

Hermione se mordió el labio. —Sin embargo, no fue muy complicado. Solo estábamos diciendo palabras y haciendo un montón con nuestras manos. No había velas ni nada.

—Un ritual no necesita ser complicado, necesariamente. Un ritual es un enfoque de magia e intención. Su ritual los unió a todos y a su magia para causar la caída del Sr. Weasley —los ojos de Snape brillaron —Si usted y sus compañeros participantes comienzan a trabajar hacia este objetivo, quizás lo encuentren... más fácil de lo que esperaban, la magia los ayudará en el camino.

Hermione tragó saliva. —¿Rompí una regla entonces?

La ceja de Snape se alzó. —La declaración de un enemigo es una antigua tradición, que rara vez se utiliza, pero altamente protegido. Las Grandes Casas se revelarían contra la escuela si ellos no pudieran declarar amenazas para el bienestar de su casa como enemigos. No está prohibido, señorita Granger, pero le aconsejo que no hable de ello con nadie más. No es exactamente magia habitual, ni "blanca", si lo entiende.

Hermione asintió lentamente, luego se detuvo —... ¿Hay más rituales, Señor?

Los ojos de Snape se endurecieron y Hermione se apresuró a explicar —Solo, estoy tratando de encajar en la casa de Slytherin, y no tenía idea de lo que Daphne estaba haciendo y tuve suerte de haberlo hecho bien y no quiero que me sorprendan de nuevo —se apresuró —Si tiene un libro sobre rituales básicos, los que todos los padres de sangre pura enseñan a sus hijos, podría leerlo y entenderlo cuando dicen esas cosas.

Snape la miró larga y duramente antes de soltar un suspiro. Se puso de pie, fue a la puerta opuesta del aula y desapareció detrás de ella por un largo momento. Hermione permaneció sentada en su silla, esperando, resistiendo el impulso de rebotar su pie. Snape regresó un momento después, sosteniendo un libro negro —Esto le dará la información que está buscando —le dijo. Sus ojos eran agudos —No deje que los demás la vean leerlo, sobre todo el profesorado. Si es capturada, no debe decirle a nadie de dónde lo obtuvo, ¿Entiende?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Metió la mano en su bolso y sacó un bolsillo elástico de tela verde y azul. Snape la miró con disgusto —Señorita Granger, ¿qué es eso?.

—Una tapa de libro, una portada para libros muggle —le dijo, extendiéndola sobre la tapa dura del libro de aspecto ominoso —En este caso, un libro disfrazado —ella cerró el libro y se lo mostró. La cubierta ahora estaba cubierta de pasteles de color verde claro y azul y para el mundo, parecía un libro de historias muggle, no un libro lleno de magia antigua.

Hermione se alegró de ver los labios de Snape arquearse hacia arriba —Cinco puntos para Slytherin por pensar inteligentemente —murmuró. Se volvió hacia ella, entrecerrando los ojos —Ahora vete ¿No tienes algo de lectura que hacer?

Fue muy alegre que Hermione saltó de regreso a las mazmorras, agarrando el libro contra su pecho.

 _Continuará_

… _o…_

 _N/T: Ron ya te llevo la… jajaja_


	22. El nido de las águilas

_Como dicen por ahí, mejor tarde que nunca._

 _Agradecimientos a Ikdv por la traduccion y a LidiaaIsabel por la corrección_

… _o…_

 _Capítulo 22: El nido de las águilas._

La tarea había estado ligera esa semana porque incluso los maestros estaban con el espíritu de celebración de Halloween, así que Hermione subió hacia la torre de Ravenclaw para leer su siguiente libro. Los demás levantaron la mirada cuando entró, pero se encontró con asentimientos y pequeñas sonrisas.

Hasta ahora ya había subido varias veces para estudiar con Terry Boot y dado que la "contraseña" era meramente un acertijo, parecía que la sala común de Ravenclaw le daba la bienvenida a cualquiera que quisiera unirseles con fines académicos. Enroscándose en un asiento junto a la ventana con almohadones perfectamente posicionados, Hermione comenzó a leer.

El libro no era exactamente lo que Hermione esperaba y sus ojos se agrandaban conforme continuaba. Solo la introducción era una explicación sobre el derroche de magia, de que las viejas formas se estaban olvidando y de cómo la magia por ritual era una herencia de los magos y la forma de alcanzar el verdadero poder. De cómo los rituales no deberían de ser olvidados. Había referencias casuales al poder de la sangre y al sacrificio; que le dieron a Hermione la impresión de que ese tipo de cosas era componentes normales de los rituales. Los nombres de algunos rituales como "El camino oscuro y Miseria a todos los que se me opongan", la hicieron pausarse. La introducción concluyó con una petición a los magos para que regresaran al camino de los rituales para toda la magia importante y que dejaran la magia pequeña y sin importancia a la varita.

La siguiente parte trataba de los tipos de rituales y sus diferentes componentes. Hermione estaba fascinada de leer sobre las diferentes estructuras, si aprendía las diferentes partes, parecía que sería capaz de crear sus propios rituales, si realmente los entendía todos. Felizmente diseccionó el ritual que habían hecho en su dormitorio, la "roca/base" era la bruja que comenzaba con la ceremonia y dirigía el poder hacia su propósito final y la "costura/hilo" era la bruja que tenía la justificación para hacer el ritual (en su caso, el bullying de Ron) y de quién el poder los uniría a todos en propósito y mente.  
Hermione estaba un poco halagada al darse cuenta de que Daphne había dicho en verdad su cumplido sobre Hermione siendo la bruja más poderosa de su año. La roca y el hilo eran responsabilidades series, sabiendo lo que ahora sabía, Hermione habría esperado que su mano fuera la penúltima con Daphne ordenándole a Pansy que pusiera su mano al último, el odio de Pansy hacia los Weasleys era de conocimiento común y habría sido suficiente para alimentar al hechizo como la que "necesitará" el ritual. En su lugar, Daphne le había dicho a ella que fuera el hilo e incluso Pansy había accedido con solo un comentario desdeñoso pero no una objeción real.

Tal vez sus esfuerzos estaban comenzando a mostrar resultados. Su última clase de encantamientos había sido impresionante y pociones también iba bien. Sin embargo había sido cuando se enfrentó al troll, lo que Hermione sospechaba que había sido el catalizador de este cambio. Dudaba que alguno de los otros habría tenido la fortaleza de prender al troll en fuego, el encantamiento Incendio estaba en el último tercio de su libro de hechizos y probablemente no lo aprendería hasta Marzo como mucho. Y todas las demás probablemente se habrían congelado del miedo sin ser capaces de escapar o moverse.  
Hermione pasó una agradable tarde leyendo sobre otras configuraciones de rituales, el pentagrama, la estrella de siete puntas, el triángulo de la totalidad y algunos más. Solo se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era cuando Anthony Goldstein la interrumpió, poniendo una mano en su rodilla.

—No estoy seguro si estas consiente de esto —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa —pero todos los demás se están yendo a cenar.  
—¡Ah! —se enderezó abruptamente, sonrojándose. Rápidamente metió su libro en la mochila y se la pasó sobre el hombro —Realmente lo siento, no me di cuenta.  
—No importa, ciertamente se lo que es quedar atrapado en un buen libro —le sonrió y Hermione se encontró sonriéndole. Anthony se detuvo antes de con torpeza levantara su brazo con el codo en ángulo —¿Puedo escoltarte a cenar?  
Hermione parpadeó hacia él, tratando de esconder su sorpresa por su ofrecimiento mientras su mente volaba en busca de las implicaciones sociales. Una escolta para cenar era indicación de respeto y cariño por una bruja, generalmente solo se hacía con brujas de clase alta y podía indicar un intento de cortejo o de que estaba siendo cortejada, Anthony era un Goldstein, mestizo debido a un abuelo hijo de muggles, pero aun así de un estatus admirable en la sociedad mágica en virtud a su nombre familiar y aparentemente educado en etiqueta de sangre pura.  
Anthony estuvo de pie ahí vergonzosamente con su codo extendido, con una sonrisa tensa en su rostro. Se veía terriblemente lindo, reflexionó Hermione, su cabello rubio colgando siempre solo un poco largo sobre sus orejas y él estaba tratando de no morder su labio.

Con la decisión tomada, Hermione se levantó y tomó su brazo.  
—Me encantaría si me escoltas a la cena —le dijo, premiandolo con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Anthony se vio sorprendido y un poco deslumbrado pero se recuperó lo suficiente admirablemente, fue con gran propósito y orgullo que la escoltó fuera de la torre de Ravenclaw y hacia abajo, conversando ociosamente sobre el hechizo de levitación. Él confesó que estaba teniendo más complicaciones de las que quería, especialmente el soportar una onda de viento o poder cuando trataba de levantarla, ella le contó que la levitación de objetos se sentía más fácil cuando solo te enfocabas en el objeto como un todo, tratando de soportar su peso con pura voluntad. Ella admitió que no sabía si esa era la forma en que el hechizo se suponía que debía hacerse, pero funcionaba igual de bien, tenía los mismos movimientos de varita y los mismos resultados ¿así que bien podría intentarlo la próxima vez?  
Cuando empujó las puertas del gran comedor, Anthony la miró como si le hubiera ofrecido una bolsa de oro.

—Gracias —le dijo con ojos serios. Se detuvo —Sabes que eres lista, por supuesto, pero realmente eres brillante. Piensas las cosas de una forma en que nadie más lo hace, como si no te costara —le sonrió y se inclinó frente a su mano presionando un beso en el dorso, —Ha sido un placer hablar contigo, Hermione. Gracias por la conversación.  
Su cumplido fue entregado con tanta sinceridad y admiración que Hermione se sonrojó y solo se profundizó cuando la besó en la mano. Teniendo en cuenta sus (muy estudiados) modales, Hermione inclinó su cabeza y le dio una pequeña reverencia (la que fue terriblemente difícil de obtener con una falda tan corta). Anthony se vio divertido pero complacido ante sus esfuerzos y le sonrió cuando separaron sus caminos, él dirigiéndose a la mesa de Ravenclaw y ella a la de Slytherin.

Fue solo cuando vio a todo su año de Slytherin viéndola fijamente, con las bocas abiertas, en que se dio cuenta de que algo debía ir mal.  
Una rápida mirada alrededor de la sala confirmó que no había tanta gente en la cena y que la mayoría de los que estaban parecían ocupados comiendo. Unos pocos de los Ravenclaws le estaban dirigiendo a Anthony miradas apreciativas mientras caminaba hacia ellos y Ernie MacMillan en Hufflepuff se veía furioso por alguna razón. Nadie en Gryffindor prestaba atención y nadie en la mesa de maestros parecía estarle prestando atención a ninguno de ellos.  
Hermione tomó su asiento en Slytherin con tanta gracia y decoro como pudo, actuando como si nada de todo eso hubiera pasado.  
—Lo siento, —dijo asintiendo hacia los otros —me perdí leyendo antes de la cena que no me di cuenta de la hora.  
Hubieron murmullos reflexivos de aceptación y disculpa; y lentamente las otras brujas se giraron para continuar su conversación, algo sobre la última creación de Sleekeazy.

Le echaban miradas a ella periódicamente pero Hermione no estaba haciendo nada interesante ahora, solo comiendo su comida.  
Sin embargo, los chicos se veían considerablemente más interesados en ella; al menos tres de ellos, Crabbe y Goyle ciertamente no lo estaban porque estaban jugando peleas de pulgares entre mordiscos de comida. Pero Draco le estaba dando una mirada oscura, una que llenaría a la mayoría de gente con terror. Blaise se veía altamente divertido y sus ojos bailaban con travesuras y Theo se veía incrédulo a pesar de que estaba tratando de esconderlo.  
Todos comieron sus cenas en silencio por un largo tiempo, el ruido de los cubiertos golpeándose y de los platos siendo rasguñados llenando el aire.

—¿Anthony Goldstein? —dijo finalmente Theo.  
¡Ja! Ellos se rompieron primero. Hermione sonrió para sí misma mientras externamente asentía.  
—Se ofreció a escoltarme a la cena —dijo cortando su asado.  
—¿Como cuando yo estaba haciendo de tu mayordomo y me hiciste acompañarte a todos lados?  
Los labios de Hermione se curvaron hacia arriba en una clase de media sonrisa divertida.  
—Sí, algo así —murmuró —Solo que no realmente así, para nada.  
Theo se recargó en su asiento con las cejas levantadas y si era posible, el rostro de Draco se oscureció aún más.  
—Entonces Goldstein ciertamente no está jugando —dijo Blaise sonriendo —Nadie ha sido escoltado a la cena este año, al menos nadie menor al 4to. año.

Su oración de sabelotodo hizo detener a Hermione.  
—¿Llevas la cuenta? —preguntó cuidadosamente.  
—Claro —se encogió de hombros —Necesito saber la situación actual de quién está detrás de quien, ¿no es así? Si voy a entrar en el terreno de otro mago, necesito saber quién es ese mago.  
Le disparó una sonrisa, Hermione rodó los ojos pero le sonrió en respuesta.  
—No te regalo nada ¿verdad? —dijo de forma abrupta Draco con tono demandante.  
Las conversaciones entre todos los de primer año cesaron. Hermione sintió todos los ojos lentamente girando para verla a ella.  
—¿Un regalo? —dijo Hermione, tratando de esconder su inseguridad —Me acompañó a la cena. Solo eso.

Los otros lentamente se giraron para reenfocarse en sus propios platos, Hermione incluida, mientras trataba de encubrir su confusión. Draco se veía satisfecho y menos enojado ante su respuesta, pero Pansy estaba mirando a Draco como si le hubiera crecido una tercera cabeza, con una mezcla de furia, sorpresa y traición, que no parecía encajar en su rostro dada la situación.

Daphne pareció darse cuenta de la incómoda situación.  
—Reunión mañana a las ocho de la noche, en la esquina al lado del lago de la sala común —les recordó Daphne a todos, su elegancia social suavizando la situación.  
—Mañana hay Quidditch —gruñó Greg y Draco le dirigió una mirada molesta.  
—No es como si fuera a ser todo el día —le dijo —Si ganamos, habrá una fiesta y podremos hablar en la esquina sin que nadie se entere de nada. Si perdemos, va a haber quejas y conversaciones enojadas y nadie nos prestará atención de todas maneras.  
—¿Si perdemos? —Blaise miró a Draco con horror —Seguramente no pensaras que vamos a perder contra Gryffindor ¿o sí?  
Eso hizo que empezaran a platicar sobre Quidditch, algo decisivamente más normal de escuchar en la mesa de la cena y Hermione se las arregló para finalizar su cena en relativa paz.

Continuará

…o…

N/T: Uy ya tenemos un interesado en nuestra dama, veremos cómo se desarrolla todo eso…


	23. Explorando el corredor

_Como siempre mis agradecimientos a LidiaaIsabel y Ikdv_

… _o…_

 _Capítulo 23: Explorando el corredor_

Toda la escuela salió para ver el partido de Quidditch a la mañana siguiente después del desayuno. Esto, para Hermione, parecía la excusa perfecta para quedarse atrás, lanzarse de nuevo al interior y explorar el pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. Hermione se sintió preparada. Ella tenía un kit de explorador adecuado, reunido de muchas excursiones alrededor del castillo y lechuzas enviadas a sus padres.

Su padre, al enterarse de que quería hacer un kit de explorador, parecía extrañamente entusiasmado por enviarle una mochila llena de ropa de cama, kit de sobrevivencia, yesca, antorchas, ganzúas, raciones del ejército, un cantimplora, una palanca, 15 metros de cuerda y un gancho de agarre: uno o dos elementos a la vez. Cuando terminó de armar todo, el paquete era increíblemente pesado y Hermione sacó las raciones, la ropa de cama, las antorchas para ayudar a aligerarlo; ciertamente no planeaba quedarse en el pasillo durante días, a pesar de lo que su padre insistiera.

Hermione también había recibido una varita musical de Madame Pomfrey. Hermione había ido a la enfermería, sufriendo insomnio debido a la nostalgia y la enfermera le había dado la varita, sugiriendo una canción de cuna para ayudarle a conciliar el sueño. La enfermera la había mirado con una mirada aguda, diciéndole que no estaba dispuesta a dar pociones de sueño sin sueños a niños pequeños por nostalgia, pero Hermione había estado realmente agradecida por la varita musical y la cara de Madame Pomfrey se había suavizado. Después de mirar cuidadosamente alrededor del área que rodea el corredor del tercer piso, Hermione activó la varita musical y apuntó un Alohomora hacia la puerta. El perro gigante de tres cabezas todavía estaba allí, pero mientras Hermione lo miraba, su cara y orejas parecían caer de sueño, encantado por el Mozart que salía de la varita musical. Hermione vio cómo colapsó sobre sus patas, todas sus cabezas comenzaron a roncar y Hermione cerró rápidamente la puerta detrás de ella.

La trampa estaba justo detrás del perro y Hermione tuvo suerte de que no la hubiera bloqueado cuando se derrumbó. Se sorprendió al descubrir que la puerta se abrió con solo un tirón, pero se sintió incómoda al ver que se abría a la nada negra. Mordiéndose el labio, Hermione dejó la varita musical sonando cerca de la trampilla, flotando a unos metros del suelo. Tenía una hora antes de detenerse automáticamente y necesitar reiniciarse manualmente. Sacó su gancho de agarre y después de encajarlo cuidadosamente en la trampilla y el piso (rompiendo parte del piso en el proceso, el gancho de agarre tenía ganchos más afilados de lo que pensaba), Hermione ató el extremo de la cuerda a su cintura y comenzó a descender a la oscuridad. Fue difícil ir. Le dolían los brazos al sostener su peso y sus manos ardían en la aspereza de la cuerda. Mientras descendía, Hermione casi deseó haber traído una de seda, aunque dudaba que hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte. Finalmente, Hermione llegó al final de la cuerda, sin un final a la vista. Con un Lumos, Hermione miró por debajo de ella, solo para ver que parecía haber algo verde en el fondo, un fondo que estaba muy, muy lejos.

Era como si se esperara que ella simplemente saltara. Lo que le pareció increíblemente estúpido a Hermione: ¿cómo se suponía que debía volver a subir si saltaba? Murmurando enojada, Hermione comenzó a tirar de la cuerda. Sin embargo, después de un rato, se dio cuenta de que sus brazos comenzaban a arder y temblar. Bajar por la cuerda había sido un poco más fácil que subir de nuevo hasta que duela. Hermione se mordió el labio, casi sacando sangre, mientras trataba de manejar el dolor en sus brazos.

No podía quedarse aquí, la encontrarían y ¿qué diría Snape entonces? Él no estaría feliz con ella, con ella simplemente colgando en la brisa en un área prohibida. Pensar en Snape le dio a Hermione una idea. Descartando su hechizo Lumos, Hermione estiró el cuerpo y apuntó su varita hacia su túnica con un movimiento cuidadoso "Wingardium Leviosa".

Para su inmenso alivio, sintió que el hechizo se apoderaba de su túnica, levantándola ligeramente. Mordiéndose el labio, Hermione se metió la varita en la cintura, asegurándose de mantener su concentración mental en el hechizo y comenzó a escalar una vez más.

Fue difícil mantener el hechizo sin usar su varita, especialmente mientras trepaba, pero Hermione podía sentir el hechizo en su cuerpo, levantándola lo suficiente para quitarse algo de su peso corporal de los brazos, permitiéndole subir de nuevo. Quince metros hasta la cima sin que sus brazos se rindieran. Cuando finalmente lo logró, arrastrándose sobre el borde y desplomándose sobre el piso de piedra, se sintió aún más difícil volver a ponerse de pie, guardar el gancho y cerrar la trampilla. El perro gigante todavía dormía y Hermione se tambaleó hacia la puerta con la varita musical, abriendo y cerrando la entrada y volviéndola a cerrar con un hechizo antes de finalmente apagar la varita musical. Incapaz de llegar a las mazmorras, Hermione se tambaleó hacia la sala de trofeos cercana, se apoyó contra la pared en una esquina y se desplomó rápidamente.

Cuando Hermione despertó, estaba oscuro y se sintió mucho, mucho mejor. Le dolían los brazos y Hermione calculó que no había hecho tanta actividad física en al menos medio año. Ella también parecía haberse agotado mágicamente. Hermione esperaba que, fuera lo que fuera lo que implicara el plan _Atrapar a Ron Weasley_ , no implicaría que ella lanzara hechizos esta noche. Ella podía decir que solo una pequeña parte de su poder había vuelto a ella. Se tambaleó un poco, Hermione se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, bajando lentamente hacia las mazmorras.

—¿Hermione?

Hermione giró en el hueco de la escalera, sorprendida —... ¿Ernie?

Ernie estaba allí, con un pergamino debajo de su brazo. Parecía preocupado —¿Estás bien?

—¿Principalmente? —Hermione admitió, mirándose —Estoy mágicamente exhausta, pero estaré bien.

—¿Es por eso que te perdiste la cena? —Ernie le preguntó —¿Estabas demasiado cansado?

—Me puse a practicar el hechizo de levitación —le dijo Hermione, dando vueltas a la verdad —No me di cuenta de que me había agotado hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

La preocupación en el rostro de Ernie se suavizó y él le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa —Me he excedido en estudiar algunas veces antes —dijo —¿Quieres pasar por las cocinas conmigo y comer algo?

Hermione había planeado comer una de las raciones del ejército que había sacado de su mochila, pero la comida fresca sonaba mucho mejor —Sí por favor.

Ernie la condujo al segundo piso, a una imagen grande de un tazón de fruta. Hermione observó cómo le hacía cosquillas a la pera en la pintura, para verla transformarse mágicamente en la manija de una puerta. A juzgar por la expresión de Ernie, no había podido ocultar su reacción.

—Eso es increíble —le dijo ella —¿Cómo te diste cuenta de eso?

Ernie se coloreó ligeramente, rascándose la nuca —Los prefectos nos lo dijeron a todos —admitió —La sala común de Hufflepuff no está lejos de aquí, es un secreto que nos dejaron saber a todos.

Entraron en las cocinas y Hermione se detuvo en seco —Esos —dijo ella, con los ojos muy abiertos —¿Qué son ... esos?

Había masas de criaturas cortas y de aspecto extraño que llevaban harapos desgarrados (pero limpios). Tenían orejas largas y flexibles, ojos gigantes y extremidades huesudas y delgadas. Ernie se volvió para mirarla confundida. —¿Los elfos domésticos? —preguntó —Se encargan de las cocinas.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron —Oh... —mirándolos con un ojo nuevo, Hermione se mordió el labio mientras los miraba. Ernie le pidió a uno de ellos un plato de bocadillos y el elfo parecía muy feliz de ir a buscarlos.

—Esto es ... ¿están felices de hacer esto? —dijo Hermione con cuidado.

—Sí —Ernie se encogió de hombros —Se alimentan del vínculo que tienen con un lugar o una familia y disfrutan trabajando y haciendo un buen trabajo al servir.

—¿Son estos los únicos elfos en el mundo mágico? —preguntó Hermione —Si estos son "Elfos domésticos", ¿hay otros elfos por ahí?

Ernie frunció el ceño —Ahora que lo pienso, no tengo idea ¿Podría haberlo? De todos modos, ven aquí —la instó a sentarse, donde le presentaron un gran plato de sándwiches y una taza de jugo de calabaza. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—Esto es genial —le dijo al elfo —Gracias —el elfo se sonrojó de placer y murmuró que si necesitaba algo más, solo debía avisarle, antes de desaparecer nuevamente en el desastre de los elfos corriendo. Ella y Ernie mantuvieron una conversación ligera mientras comían: Ernie le contó todo sobre el juego de Quidditch, mientras que Hermione emitió murmullos y jadeos apropiados en el camino, demasiado ocupada comiendo para las palabras reales. Ella se alejó entendiendo que Harry Potter casi había muerto a causa de que su escoba había sido hechizada, pero que alguien la había contrarrestado a tiempo para salvar su vida y a tiempo para que él se precipitara y capturara la Snitch.

Hermione hizo una nota mental para interrogar a Harry sobre eso: ¿qué demonios había hecho para que alguien quisiera maldecirlo?

Después de que los sándwiches se fueron, Ernie y Hermione agradecieron nuevamente a los elfos, quienes se sonrojaron de placer. Hermione se detuvo en la puerta, antes de irse

—¿Se les permite traer cosas de los estudiantes a los dormitorios? —ella preguntó. Los elfos asintieron rápidamente, luciendo emocionados —¿Podrían traer una bandeja grande de ... digamos magdalenas, macarons y tartas, a la sala común de Slytherin a las 8 en punto? —preguntó ella, mirando el reloj y viendo que eran las cuatro menos cuarto —¿Es tiempo suficiente para hacer todo eso? —los elfos asintieron rápidamente, emocionados por el desafío.

—¡Tendremos que comenzar de inmediato, señorita Hermione! —le dijo un elfo —¡Los haremos ahora mismo!

—¿Puedes llevarlos a la mesa redonda en la esquina junto al lago? —ella preguntó —¿La grande, con todos los asientos cerca?

—¡Cuente con nosotros, señorita Hermione! ¡Ahora sí! —el elfo la hizo salir de las cocinas, cerró la puerta firmemente detrás de ella, dejándola desconcertada en el pasillo, Ernie riendo.

—Pueden ser contundentes, ¿no? —dijo, divertido.

—Ciertamente pueden —murmuró Hermione, quitando la harina de su trasero de las manos del elfo doméstico —Y aquí, me preocupaba que fueran esclavos...

Ernie parecía inquieto. —Podría parecer así al principio, supongo —admitió. —Pero son más una criatura que una persona. Viven para trabajar. Supongo que es una relación simbiótica con los humanos. No podemos mantenerlos exactamente a los estándares humanos, ¿verdad?.

—Supongo que no.

Ernie le sonrió. —Es bueno hablar contigo —dijo, dándole un fuerte asentimiento —¿Te veo en clases?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza —Te veo, Ernie.

Ernie se alejó por el pasillo, luciendo decidido. Hermione lo vio irse, antes de regresar a la sala de trofeos, agarrando su kit de explorador escondido, colgándolo sobre su hombro y dirigiéndose a las mazmorras.

 _Continuará…_

…o…

N/T: _No tendremos a una Hermione loca por los derechos de los elfos…_


	24. Planeando el complot

_Agradecimientos a Kkdv por la traducción y a LidiaaIsabel por la corrección._

… _o…_

 _Capítulo 24: Planeando el complot_

Hermione tuvo que esconder su kit de exploración otra vez, esta vez en un salón vacío en las mazmorras. No quería preguntas extrañas sobre eso cuando llegara a la reunión y no tenía tiempo para llegar a su cuarto y esconderlo antes de que la reunión comenzara.

Esconderlo era su mejor opción, sin importar lo renuente que Hermione se sintiera sobre eso.

Hermione entró a las sala común solo poco antes de las ocho en punto. Los estudiantes mayores se apresuraban alrededor murmurando y jugando juegos violentos o ajedrez. Hermione enfocó sus ojos en sus compañeros de año, que estaban todos sentados alrededor de una mesa circular cerca del lago. Hermione sintió un ramalazo de placer, con todos ellos ya sentados ahí, parecía como si la estuvieran esperando, incluso si no lo estaban.

—Realmente lo siento si llego tarde —dijo Hermione, deslizándose en la última silla mientras el reloj comenzaba a sonar las ocho en punto detrás de ella. Dio un aplauso mirando alrededor a los demás— ¿Deberíamos empezar?

La charola de bocadillos de los elfos domésticos apareció justo en ese momento, lo que hizo murmurar a los otros. Hermione mordió su labio divertida. Parecía casi como si la hubiera hecho aparecer cuando aplaudió. Si solo pudiera hacer algo como eso.  
Greg fue el primero en acercarse hacia la charola, reclamando tres de las tartas antes de que los otros se reacomodaran con elegantes postres en sus manos mientras comenzaban a discutir el plan.

—Ron Weasley es enemigo de la Casa Slytherin y estamos aquí unidos con el propósito de discutir el plan para derrotarlo —comenzó Daphne mirando alrededor. Todos los demás parecían estar asintiendo —Correcto. Así que, Draco ¿tienes un plan?

Draco se enderezó.  
—La mejor forma de llevar a un enemigo a la ruina es a través de su reputación en los ojos de otros. —les dijo —Eso es mucho más difícil de recuperar que algo tan insignificante como el dinero, de una ruina financiera por ejemplo.

—No es que los Weasleys tuvieran algo de dinero que arruinar de todas formas —murmuró Blaise. Draco le disparó una mirada oscura y Daphne lo pateó, con un—: ¡auch! —Blaise cerró la boca.

—El plan es derrotarlo frente a los ojos de los profesores para que así pierda muchos puntos —dijo Draco —La forma más fácil de hacer esto, creemos, es deliberadamente antagonizar con Weasley justo antes de que un maestro llegue, así el maestro lo único que verá va a ser su reacción fuera de proporción.

—Weasley tiene un temperamento explosivo —acordó Theo —Podemos tomar ventaja de eso y hacerlo ver como un tonto que siempre está a punto de explotar.

Todos discutieron un plan de cómo lograr esto. Concluyeron que Draco, Greg y Vincent serían los encargados de enfrentar a Ron y que Blaise y Theo pasarían las advertencias de la interferencia de los profesores en el pasillo, para asegurar que el tiempo fuera siempre el correcto.

Parte de Hermione encontraba esto perversamente divertido. Estaban coreografiando peleas en los pasillos, solo para que la otra persona fuera atrapada. Se veía tan poco auténtico, pero Hermione estaba muy consciente que cualquier insulto dicho sería demasiado real al calor del momento. —Lo que sigue —dijo Draco, mirando hacia una pequeña pieza de pergamino que había traído —Granger, necesitas tratar de renovar tu amistad con él.

—¿Qué? —dijo Tracey, enojándose —¿Después de todas esas cosas que dijo?

—Eso es exactamente por lo que debería de hacerlo —dijo Draco —Los profesores verán a Hermione siendo la mejor persona, siendo amable y perdonándolo. Todos los profesores la aman, está en primer lugar de cada clase. Vamos a hacer que Weasley le grite otra vez, en algún lugar público, con muchos profesores alrededor y cuando Hermione se ponga triste, comience a llorar y se vaya corriendo, los maestros estarán todos furiosos con Ron y él sentirá su furia colectiva. —¿Necesito llorar en público? —preguntó Hermione insegura. —Lo organizaremos para que solo estén las personas necesarias alrededor —le aseguró Daphne —Nosotros, los maestros, tal vez algunos de los amigos de Ron, algunos de tus amigos… tenemos tiempo para idear el plan que tendrá el mayor impacto. Queremos que Ron quede completamente en desgracia por sí mismo frente a personas que estén predispuestos a amarte a ti y odiarlo a él.

—Por último —dijo Draco viendo hacia Pansy, quién se veía irritada pero resignada —Por último, uno de nosotros debe tratar de seducir a Weasley y luego subsecuentemente romper su corazón.

—¿Seducirlo? —Dijo Hermione con repulsión —¿Te das cuenta de que tiene once años?

Theo le disparó una mirada —¿Y…?

—No creo que todavía piense en chicas o chicos, para tal caso, de esa forma —dijo Hermione diplomáticamente —No creo que siquiera haya comenzado a alcanzar la pubertad.—¿No ha siquiera empezado a buscar parejas? —Preguntó Theo —¿Para nada?

—Sus padres fueron una pareja por amor —ofreció Blaise —No creo que le hayan dicho nada de eso aún, puede que ni siquiera haya tenido "la charla".

—¿Así que tratar de seducirlo va a ser un desperdicio de esfuerzo? —dijo Pansy, llevando sus manos al aire.

—Por lo menos por ahora —dijo Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros —Si todavía estamos tratando de derrocarlo en un par de años, después de que en realidad haya llegado a la pubertad ¿puede que haya algo de éxito entonces?

—Gracias —dijo firmemente Pansy. Le disparó una mirada oscura a Draco quién estaba determinado a no verla.

—Entonces pondremos esa en espera por ahora —dijo Draco, marcando su hoja. Levantó la mirada —Como el plan indica, lo haremos enfurecer en los pasillos y luego haremos que le conteste feo a Hermione frente a una multitud. ¿De acuerdo?  
Hermione se sentía insegura, pero sin embargo estuvo de acuerdo con ellos. Complacido, Draco miró hacia Daphne quién dio por terminada la reunión. Comenzaron a repartirse los postres restantes y Hermione se giró hacia Tracey.

—No estoy segura de sí a los maestros realmente les gusto tanto para enfurecerse contra Ron —le confesó Hermione —Espero que esto no sea solo alguna clase de plan para que solo me insulten y me vean llorar en público.

Tracey abrió su boca para responder, pero sus ojos se ampliaron y su boca se cerró de golpe un momento después. Hermione miró detrás suyo para ver a Draco, viéndola.  
—Es un buen plan Granger —le dijo frunciendo el ceño —Estuviste de acuerdo.  
—Lo estuve —dijo Hermione firmemente sosteniendo su mirada —Eso no significa que no hay un motivo secundario detrás. Todos somos Slytherin después de todo.  
—Draco casi se vio lastimado, dividido entre estar herido por su acusación y complacido por que ella lo creía lo suficientemente escurridizo para ya tener múltiples motivos.  
—Ella no está equivocada —dijo Tracey, viendo indistintamente a Draco — Tú no has sido exactamente acogedor o siquiera agradable con ella desde el inicio del año.

Draco dudó antes de girarse para ver a Hermione.  
—Nunca te pondría en una posición como esto solo para verte humillada —le dijo suavemente —Deberías darte cuenta de que a pesar de que no te había hablado antes, tampoco te insulté ni te degradé. Todos tenemos roles que jugar y… —se hizo para atrás, viéndose inseguro —… bueno, al menos ahora si podemos hablarnos.

¿Ahora puede hablarle?, Esto golpeó a Hermione extrañamente. Sonaba casi como si Draco hubiera querido hablarle, pero no podía. ¿Tal vez el padre de Draco le dijo que no hablara con ella debido a su prejuicio de sangre? Eso ciertamente no estaría fuera del reino de la posibilidad, sabiendo lo poco que sabía de los Malfoy. 

—Las lágrimas y la humillación pueden ser poderosas armas, la pena y la furia ante una injusticia son poderosas herramientas —le dijo Draco y luego mordió sus labios —No pasará por un tiempo, necesitamos adecuar el escenario y tú necesitas recuperar su amistad, o al menos parecer que lo hiciste. Todo saldrá bien, Granger.

Hermione le dio una pequeña media sonrisa.  
—Lo sé —admitió —Pero eso no significa que no conseguiré que hieran mis sentimientos en el proceso.

—Si él te hace llorar lágrimas genuinas, lo haré lamentar el día en que nació y llevaré la ruina a su familia —dijo Draco con voz oscura.

—¿Por qué, Draco? —dijo Hermione con una media carcajada escapando de su boca —Casi lo haces sonar como si te importara.  
Draco saltó extrañamente ante eso, acercándose a ella pero deteniéndose en corto. Se veía como si quisiera hacer algo o decir algo al menos, pero como si se contuviera.

—El plan comenzará en la mañana —le dijo agarrando un par de tartas y asintiendo hacia ella mientras se iba. Le dirigió una sonrisita. —Puede que lo disfrutes, ver a Weasley perder montones y montones de puntos será divertido.

Hermione sonrió para sí misma y negó con la cabeza en diversión, antes de abruptamente darse cuenta de que Tracey se había ido en algún punto de la conversación. Encogiéndose de hombros, dejó la sala común, apresurándose para recoger su kit de exploración y llegar a su dormitorio antes del toque de queda.

Constitución

…o…

Desde mañana vuelvo al trabajo, porque así es la vida y necesito dinero…

Intentare no dejar de actualizar los capítulos para no perder el ritmo que llevamos hasta ahora, envíenme buenas vibras.

Gracias por los Reviews, son muy interesante sus opiniones sobre la historia y como se desarrollará…

En lo personal en esta historia odio mucho a Pansy…


	25. Mordiendo el anzuelo

_Gracias a LidiaaIsabel por la corrección, ya siento que abuso de ella…_

… _o…_

 _Capítulo 25: Mordiendo el anzuelo_

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se despertó y se encontró acorralada por sus compañeras de cuarto muy, muy temprano.

—Entonces, Hermione, estábamos pensando... —dijo Daphne, girando un poco de su cabello. —... como tus compañeros Slytherins y co-conspiradoras... —añadió Millie. —... que realmente deberías... —dijo Tracey, asintiendo. —...¡cuéntanos qué has estado haciendo para verte tan bien! —Parkinson terminó, con ojos agudos.

Las otras tres le lanzaron una mirada oscura, mientras que Pansy parecía desafiante.

—¿ Por favor, Hermione? —Tracey suplicó —Sé que hay un secreto para lo que has estado haciendo y todas nos estamos llevando tan bien ahora...

—Todas lo apreciaríamos mucho —dijo Daphne —Sé que, por mi parte, me gustaría poder mostrarles a mis primas en Navidad este año —Hermione las miró, sintiendo una astuta cinta de placer enroscada dentro de ella. Habían mordido el anzuelo.

—...Muy bien —dijo Hermione, asegurándose de dudar. Ella se mordió el labio —Pero tiene que permanecer en secreto, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que salga, lo último que necesitamos es que todos roben nuestra ventaja, ¿de acuerdo? —Las otras chicas asintieron con la cabeza rápidamente, con los ojos muy abiertos. Hermione reprimió una sonrisa —Está bien. Sentémonos en el medio.

Tracey fue a bloquear la puerta con la mesita de noche de Pansy mientras Millie y Daphne arrastraban una mesa redonda desde el otro lado de la habitación hasta el centro con sus sillas. Hermione buscó en su baúl su kit de maquillaje, se tomó su tiempo; no estaba lo suficientemente débil como para pensar que ahora estaban todos unidos contra Ron juntos, todos iban a ser los mejores amigos. Sabía que Pansy todavía la odiaba por lo menos... pero se adaptaba a sus propósitos, dejar que todas pensaran que las había aceptado como sus amigas, por lo que estaría dispuesta a contarles su secreto. Finalmente, al encontrar su kit, se volvió hacia ellas y cerró el baúl. Las cinco se acomodaron alrededor de la mesa, todas mirando a Hermione, quien puso su kit sobre la mesa.

—Esto —les dijo con gravedad —es un kit de maquillaje —podía verlas saboreando la palabra en sus propias bocas.

—Se llama así porque compensa cualquier imperfección que tengas —dijo abriendo el kit.

—Hay pequeñas pociones y polvos aquí que ayudan a mejorar tu apariencia y algunas otras para cambiar tu apariencia por completo. Depende de cómo las uses, es casi un arte.

Daphne estaba mirando un compacto, sacudiéndose ligeramente sorprendida al encontrarse un espejo dentro de él. Pansy estaba mirando una sombra de ojos brillante con avaricia.

—El truco con el maquillaje es que tiene que combinar con tu propio color —les dijo Hermione.

—¿Como con túnicas? —Tracey preguntó.

—Exactamente —dijo Hermione, asintiendo —Todos tenemos diferentes colores de piel, colores de ojos y colores de cabello. Debes elegir los colores correctos para halagarlo, de lo contrario el maquillaje te hará lucir rara.

—¿Cómo funciona todo esto? —Preguntó Daphne, tocando un cepillo de rímel con desconfianza. Levantó la vista hacia Hermione —¿Puedes enseñarnos?.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Hermione asintió —¿Por qué no?

Fue una experiencia extraña, notó Hermione, maquillarse y explicar cuidadosamente qué fue cada paso y qué hizo. Las chicas (especialmente Pansy) estaban emocionadas por el corrector que Hermione puso en un par de lugares para hacer que las imperfecciones desaparecieran. El polvo de base evocaba un murmullo de asombro y las sombras de ojos y el rimel una fascinación extraña.

—¿Alguna vez has clavado el cepillo en tu ojo? —Tracey preguntó.

Hermione se rió —¿Tal vez una vez? Solo debes tener mucho cuidado —después, ella les mostró su rizador. Palmeando el extremo del cable retráctil, Hermione lo calentó con un encanto y se rizó el pelo lo mejor que pudo. Era un desafío, ya que esta vez no había dormido en trenzas mojadas para prepararse el cabello. Ella logró olas algo más definidas y el frizz había disminuido, lo que Hermione contó cómo al menos una victoria parcial. Se miró en el espejo y suspiró, antes de señalar a Daphne —Ven aquí —dijo Hermione, moviendo su propia silla —Te lo mostraré. Tu cabello es liso, funcionará mejor con el tuyo —los ojos de Daphne estaban muy abiertos, pero complacientemente movió su silla y se sentó al lado de Hermione, sentada muy, muy quieta —Puedes elegir qué tan grande o pequeño quieres que sean los rizos y qué tan apretados o sueltos también —les dijo Hermione, enrollando el cabello de Daphne en el hierro y golpeándolo con otro hechizo calefactor —Haré los de Daphne de manera diferente a la mía: lo mejor que puedo manejar generalmente son ondas sueltas o rizos, pero el cabello de Daphne se llevará al rizador mucho mejor. Mira... —hubo un murmullo cuando un gran y gordo sacacorchos emergió del hierro. Hermione lo colocó rápidamente para enfriar y comenzó con el siguiente. Al final, Daphne tenía una cabeza de grandes y gordos rizos. Hermione dejó caer los rizos enfriados y lo roció ligeramente con laca para ayudarlos a mantenerse, antes de ofrecerle a Daphne el espejo. Respirando profundamente, Daphne se armó de valor y se miró en el espejo, solo para jadear.

—¿Esa soy yo? —dijo ella, inclinando la cabeza de lado a lado —¡Es tan lindo! —Daphne se volvió hacia Hermione, con los ojos llenos de asombro y gratitud y Hermione sonrió —¿Realmente pensaste que trataría de estropear tu cabello? —ella bromeó. Daphne se sonrojó pero continuó mirándose en el espejo, complacida.

Hermione miró hacia a la mesa, las otras chicas que miraban a Daphne con alegría y algo de envidia. La envidia de Pansy era palpable: el cabello de Pansy era notoriamente lacio.

—Entonces, Hermione —dijo Millie, recogiendo un pacto —¿Cómo conseguiste todo esto? ¿Cómo podemos obtener todo esto también?.

—Sí —dijo Pansy rápidamente —Dijiste que el color de cada persona es diferente, ¿cómo podemos obtener este maquillaje secreto también, pero en nuestros propios colores? —Hermione las miró a todas con seriedad. Esta fue la prueba: convencerlas de que era raro y de alto secreto. Hermione les dio a todas una mirada evaluativa antes de volver debajo de su cama y sacar un catálogo brillante que había editado cuidadosamente.

—Tengo un contacto que conoce a alguien, que sabe de quién obtenerlo en secreto en Estados Unidos —les dijo —Si quieres, puedo decirles que también te traigan algo, pero no es barato, nada tan bueno es —había elegido Estados Unidos porque el MACUSA era conocido por tener estándares peligrosamente laxos con pociones y pruebas de productos y necesitaba un lugar que hablara inglés para reclamar como punto de origen, a menos que quisiera quitar cada etiqueta. Afortunadamente, ninguna de las chicas pareció pensarlo dos veces en su reclamo.

—¿Qué es esto? —exigió Pansy, hojeando el catálogo —¡Las imágenes no se mueven!

—Eso es porque cada foto es de una cosa específica y las modelos hacen todo lo posible para no moverse —espetó Hermione —Si estás tratando de ver cómo se ve de cerca la sombra de ojos de alguien, no te ayudará si se está moviendo y parpadeando por todas partes, ¿verdad?

—…Supongo que no —Pansy se recostó en su silla, acobardada.

—He marcado los precios a mano —dijo Hermione —Notarás que llaman diferentes colores o diferentes tonos por código. Anotas los códigos que deseas y tu propio código de pedido y envías el dinero en secreto de otra manera. De esa manera, si los códigos son interceptados, nadie lo sabe para qué sirven o qué significan.

Las otras chicas asintieron, murmurando sobre las medidas de secreto. Hubo un poco de empujones cuando todas se vertieron sobre el catálogo.

—Esto es caro —murmuró Tracey, mirando.

—¡Pero mira lo hermosa que se ve!—Daphne dijo, señalando a una modelo de máscara de pestañas —¡Ella es tan linda!.

—El rímel, el material de las pestañas, generalmente siempre es negro —dijo Hermione —Tengo uno extra, que todos ustedes podrían compartir, si lo desean —Daphne y Pansy se dieron la vuelta para mirarla.

—¿De Verdad? —preguntó Daphne con los ojos muy abiertos. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Claro —dijo ella —compraré otro con tus cosas, o una de ustedes puede reemplazar el mío por mí.

—Lo cubriré —dijo Daphne rápidamente —Entonces es solo cuestión de que ningunao de ustedes tenga un ojo rojo y estará bien —dijo Hermione, sacando el extra de su kit —Será bueno que practiques con él. Al principio, es difícil no hacer que la poción se aglomere, lo que siempre se ve mal.

Daphne rápidamente reclamó el rímel de Hermione sosteniéndolo con fuerza. Las otras chicas se echaron encima del catálogo, murmurando en voz baja. Hermione miró el reloj: era casi la hora del desayuno.

—Hagamos esto —sugirió Hermione —Dejaré esto contigo. No dejes que nadie lo vea. Pero puedes pasarlo y más tarde esta noche, escribiremos todos los códigos en el pergamino que quieras y haremos un grupo de galeones para enviar. Dependiendo de qué tan rápido podamos enviar esto, podemos intentar maquillarnos unas semanas antes de Navidad.

Las otras chicas murmuraron su acuerdo y Pansy escondió rápidamente el catálogo cuando todas comenzaron a prepararse para el día. Hermione ayudó a Daphne con la varita de rímel por primera vez en el espejo, enseñándole a abrir los ojos y mirar hacia arriba. Después de un par de fallas, los ojos de Daphne estaban cubiertos de negro y Hermione limpió las manchas junto a sus ojos con un paño húmedo.

—Ahí —dijo, sonriendo —Mira cuánto más se ven tus pestañas —Daphne se miró en el espejo, agitó las pestañas y luego se miró a sí misma con asombro una y otra vez.

Hermione sonrió y fue a prepararse.

 _Continuará_

… _o…_

 _N/T: Ya cayeron, muchos galeones para la Casa Granger… al banco._


	26. El guardián del bosque

_Capítulo de martes un lunes, por que mañana no sé si alcance a subirlo, estuve 6 meses lejos del trabajo y estoy fuera de forma…_

 _Gracias a Ikdv por la traducción y a LidiaaIsabel por la corrección, besos a ambas…_

… _o…_

 _Capítulo 26: El guardián del bosque_ _  
_

El desayuno fue divertido. Hermione todavía consiguió las miradas apreciativas que usualmente obtenía cada vez que se ponía maquillaje, pero la reacción de sus compañeros ante los hermosos rizos definidos de Daphne fue mucho más dramática.

—¡Merlín, Greengrass! —una de las chicas más grandes, Flora Carrow, se acercó viéndola con envidia —¿Qué le has hecho a tu cabello?

—¿Te gusta? —dijo Daphne, girando su cabeza de atrás para adelante para ver sus rizos rebotar.

—Es sorprendente —Hestia Carrow, la gemela de Flora, admitió —¿Cómo lo has hecho? Nunca puedo hacer que mi cabello se vea tan perfecto incluso si duermo con rizadores.

—Oh, Hermione y yo solo estábamos jugueteando esta mañana —dijo Daphne desdeñosamente. Le sonrió a Hermione quien compartió con ella una sonrisa secreta —Creo que salió bastante bien.

Lentamente las hermanas Carrow regresaron a su lugar con los otros de tercer año, viéndose celosas, Daphne sonrió más ampliamente. Pansy se veía orgullosa y un poco envidiosa y Tracey solo se veía divertida.  
Los chicos de su propio año se veían suspicaces.

—¿A que están jugando? —le preguntó Theo a Daphne —¿Qué has hecho con tu cabello?

—Lo ricé —dijo rápidamente Daphne.

—No me salgas con eso —contestó Theo —Te he visto a ti y a Pansy con el cabello rizado antes. Nunca se ha visto así.

—Hermione nos enseñó una nueva forma —disparó Daphne en respuesta con una sonrisa ganadora —Ella sabe una forma que usa magia. Se ve bastante diferente ¿verdad? —Daphne hizo rebotar sus rizos de nuevo y Hermione luchó contra el impulso de reír.

—…Sí —admitió Theo a disgusto —…te vez bien, Daphne.

Daphne brilló, antes de comer su avena de la forma más pagada de sí misma imaginable para alguien que está comiendo avena. Hermione contuvo su risa antes de terminar una rebanada de pan tostado y ponerse de pie.

—¿Ya terminaste? —preguntó Tracey.

—No, pero tengo otros planes —dijo Hermione, señalando al otro lado de la sala —Reconciliación pública ¿cierto?

Los otros la miraron con rostros graves, asintiéndole con respeto.  
—Buena suerte, Granger —le dijo formalmente Draco y Hermione asintió, enderezando sus hombros y alejándose.

Harry, Neville y Ron habían estado en el desayuno desde hacía solo cinco minutos, Hermione había estado observando. Hasta ahora, parecían que estuvieran apenas un poco despiertos, pero sin haber llevado mucho en el desayuno. Hermione se acercó, disminuyendo su paso para parecer tentativa mientras se aproximaba. En su lugar, eso aseguraba que todos tuvieran mucho tiempo para notarla mientras se acercaba, asegurándose de que todos los ojos de primer año estuvieran en ella y unos pocos de la mesa de maestros.  
Ron fue el último en darse cuenta, mientras sorbía una naranja. Harry lo golpeó con el codo fuertemente, asintiendo hacia Hermione, los ojos de Ron se agrandaron mientras ella se acercaba. Hermione se subió a la banca a un lado de Neville, frente a Harry y Ron, asintiendo recatadamente, antes de mirar a Ron con ojos amplios.

—Hola Ron —su voz fue un susurro. Ron asintió pesadamente todavía viéndola fijamente —Pensé… estaba esperando… —su voz era tentativa, vacilante y miró hacia abajo, pausándose para tomar un aliento profundo antes de mirar otra vez hacia arriba —Estaba esperando que pudiéramos ser amigos otra vez. Finalizó.

Ron se veía sorprendido y paralizado.

—Lo siento por meterme con tu poción en la clase —Hermione se apresuró a decir formalmente —No quería hacerte enojar. Pensé que iba a poder ayudarte y no pretendía ser tan mandona o grosera con eso y lo siento por lo que hice. Por favor, Ron, no lo volveré a hacer. —se mordió el labio lastimeramente —Por favor. ¿Podemos ser amigos de nuevo?

Ron todavía la estaba viendo fijamente, paralizado. Harry lo golpeó con el codo fuertemente, dándole una mirada enojada y hastiado Ron asintió.  
—Sí —dijo finalmente, todavía asintiendo —Sí, estamos bien Hermione. Y… lo siento por lastimar tus sentimientos cuando dije todas esas cosas sobre ti.

Él no lo sentía por decirlas, Hermione notó, solo lo sentía por herir sus sentimientos, por eso. Almacenando esa pieza de conocimiento, Hermione le dio a Ron una sonrisa brillante, sentándose en la banca a un lado de Neville y agarrando media toronja.

—¿Alguien sabe qué pasó con la escoba de Harry ayer? —les preguntó —¿Quién quiere matarte Harry? Solo has estado en la escuela un par de meses.  
Inmediatamente, la conversación giró hacia las muchas teorías conspirativas de los chicos sobre quien quería matar a Harry. Hermione se dio cuenta que la mayoría de las teorías de los chicos envolvían a Snape o Malfoy y Hermione terminó jugando el rol de abogada del diablo, echando por tierra cada una de sus teorías.

—Si el profesor Snape te quisiera muerto, Harry, estarías muerto —le dijo con honestidad —Él es poderoso y aterrador. Te pondría una poción en clase o en la cena y te irías a la cama sintiéndote bien y solo nunca más despertarías. O tal vez te daría algo que copiaría los efectos de una enfermedad actual y cuando murieras por eso, todos creerían que solo tuviste un feo caso de viruela de dragón. Lo último que haría sería algo tan obvio como hechizar tu escoba en público frente a toda la escuela.

Los chicos aceptaron esto de mala gana. Snape era aterrador, sin importar qué y eran capaces de reconocer que quien fuera a quien Snape quisiera muerto, de hecho, terminaría muerto.

—Y puede que Malfoy te odie, pero no es exactamente lo suficiente fuerte para hechizar tu escoba —dijo Hermione —Él solo sabe tanta magia como tú. No hemos aprendido nada tan fuerte como un hechizo para hacer algo como lo que vimos.

Murmuran su acuerdo pronto volviéndose hacia teorías alocadas sobre mortífagos infiltrándose en la escuela, como estudiantes derribando a Harry y Hermione no pudo motivarse para detenerlos, era demasiado divertido e interesante escucharlos volverse locos con tangentes salvajes como éstas. Fue después de que Ron sugirió que cinco de ellos pudieron haber excavado por los terrenos del colegio a través de abandonados túneles de duendes que Hermione tuvo una idea.

—¿Saben con quién pueden comprobar, qué puede ayudarnos a resolver esto? —dijo Hermione brillantemente. Los otros tres la miraron con confusión, negando con sus cabezas —Hagrid —sugirió —El guardabosques.

Hagrid era un hombre colosal que Hermione sospechaba no era completamente humano. Él también había sido expulsado de Hogwarts en su tercer año, era mayor de lo que se veía y Hermione sospechaba que no estaba del todo aquí. Era, de todas formas, amigo de Harry, Ron y Neville debido a Harry, así que, que los tres bajaran a visitar a Hagrid no era algo inusual de su parte para nada. Hermione se sintió bastante complacida consigo misma por conseguir una invitación también mientras todos bajaban.  
Hagrid estaba complacido de verlos, e incluso feliz de ver que los chicos la habían traído a ella.

—¡Trajeron una niña! —exclamó, viéndolos orgullosamente —Ermione ¿no es así?

Todos fueron aplastados dentro y se les dio té y galletas. Los ojos amplios de Harry y su ligero movimiento de cabeza le advirtieron a Hermione contra probar lo último y Hermione se las arregló para sonreír mientras sorbía el té aguado.  
Ron comenzó la plática de lo que he había pasado a Harry y sus teorías y Hermione se entretuvo viendo alrededor de la cabaña de Hagrid y fuera de la ventana. Hagrid tenía un gran jardín fuera de su casa y también corrales de animales, sin embargo, Hermione no podía ver del todo a todos estos desde su asiento. El bosque prohibido estaba misteriosamente cercano a su cabaña, Hermione se preguntó qué tan seguido se aventuraba a entrar.

—¡Ron, nadie puede entrar excavando en Hogwarts! —Hagrid se estaba riendo de corazón ahora, palmeándose la rodilla —¡No se pueden pasar las guardas en los terrenos! —el rostro de Ron estaba rojo y alejó la mirada molesto, mientras Neville se veía aliviado. Harry se veía pensativo.  
—Entonces, eso significa que era alguien en los terrenos —remarcó Harry viendo al techo —¿pero quién…?

—Yo considero que no tendrás que preocuparte más por eso, Harry —dijo Hagrid, cepillándose el cabello —El profesor Dumbledore habrá escuchado de los hechizos e irá al próximo juego. Eso asegurará que nada raro pase.

Platicaron un poco sobre las clases por un tiempo más, lo que fue en su mayoría Ron quejándose por pociones y Neville emocionándose por Herbología. Hermione los dejó hablar un poco antes de darle a Harry una mirada cortante.

—Ha sido genial verte, Hagrid —dijo Harry, levantándose y dándole al hombre un abrazo —Sin embargo, deberíamos regresar al castillo. Todavía tenemos que terminar ese ensayo sobre pociones.

Hagrid le sonrió a Harry y los abrazó a cada uno de ellos por turnos, incluyendo a Hermione. Hermione estaba sorprendida de ser abrazada, pero lentamente lo abrazó de regreso. Era lindo ser abrazada, no había mucho afecto físico en las mazmorras de Slytherin.

Mientras se iban hacia Hogwarts, Hermione se aseguró de ser la última y retrasarse —Se me acaba de ocurrir —mintió Hermione, viendo hacia Hagrid —Que podrías tener algo de cuerda. Necesito algo para un proyecto de créditos extra. ¿Tendrás algo de cuerda extra por aquí?

Hagrid le sonrió —Claro que tengo, Mione ¿Qué tanta necesitas? —caminó a la parte trasera de su cabaña con Hermione siguiéndolo cuidadosamente.

—¿Qué tanta tienes? —preguntó —No estoy realmente segura de cuanta necesito.

—Ten.

Abruptamente, había un rollo masivo de cuerda en sus brazos y Hermione se tambaleó bajo el peso.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, aquí.

Un momento después, hubo un sonido y la cuerda se enrolló sola, hasta que todo lo que quedó fue una manga enrollada del tamaño de su brazo.  
—Soga retráctil, eso es —dijo Hagrid asintiendo —Está hecha para cadenas de criaturas mágicas. Es la soga más fuerte que hay. No estoy seguro de cuanta cuerda hay ahí, pero es todo un lote.

Hermione lo vio fijamente. ¿Una cadena? ¿Una soga de este grueso?  
—¿Puedes prestarme esto? —dijo Hermione, abrazando la cuerda mágica —¿estás seguro? Podría necesitarla por un par de meses, Hagrid…

—Nah, está bien —dijo Hagrid, sacudiendo su mano —No la estoy usando ¿o sí? solo necesito la que uso para Fang.

Acarició al flojo perro con su pie, que levantó su cabeza, miró a Hagrid con ojos amplios y conmovedores, antes de bajar su cabeza hasta sus patas, Hagrid suspiró —Bribón perezoso.

Hermione miró el grueso de la soga en su mano, pensativamente, antes de levantar la vista hacia Hagrid —¿Tienes otro perro, Hagrid?

El rostro de Hagrid se iluminó —Sí —dijo —Lo llamé Fluffy. Un gran perro, un buen perro, era muy leal. En realidad él prefería el bosque, pero era genial jugando a atrapar y ayudando a espantar cualquier cosa fuera del bosque, cuando tenía que entrar… jugaba con él un poco o le ponía un poco de música para que durmiera toda la noche y él era tan solo la cosa más dulce...

La sospecha de Hermione creció —Siento que ya no lo tengas más, Hagrid —le dijo, viendo hacia arriba con ojos tristes —¿Algo le pasó?

Hagrid negó con su cabeza —Nah, dejé que un amigo lo tomara prestado por un tiempo… lo necesitaba, con fines de protección. Fluffy es un gran protector.

—¿Proteger algo? —dijo Hermione, manteniendo su voz cuidadosamente inocente —¿Con solo Fluffy sería suficiente?

—Nah, él le pidió a todos los otros que ayudaran a protegerlo también, todos en el castillo ayudaron… —Hagrid se detuvo en corto, pareciendo darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y dándole a Hermione una mirada sospechosa, pero Hermione le sonrió inocentemente, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que él hubiera dicho algo.

—¿Entonces eso es bueno, cierto Hagrid? —dijo —Entonces recuperaras a Fluffy una vez que tu amigo no necesite que la cosa que esté protegiendo sea protegida.  
Hagrid brilló ante eso —Sí —dijo —Solo debería tomar un año… eso estará bien, mientras tanto… lo extraño…

De repente Hagrid se veía como si fuera a llorar, extrañando a su perro y Hermione tomó la oportunidad para agradecerle de nuevo por la soga y escapar, apresurándose por la colina hacia el castillo.

—Hagrid es la única persona en la tierra —murmuró para ella misma, apretando su soga mágica —la única persona, que le pondría Fluffy a un perro de tres cabezas.

 _Continuará…_


	27. El ala del hospital

_Agradecimientos a LidiaaIsabel como siempre por su corrección ..._

 _RR:_

 _ **Ikdv:**_ _Así es Hagrid, solo èl pondría esos nombres jajaja ... si tienes un perro de tres cabezas es tu deber colocarle Cerberos ..._

 _ **SALESIA:**_ _Siempre me alegran tus comentarios los leo todos, disculpa que no los pueda responder intentare mejorar eso, me gusta tu forma de analizar los capiulos._

... _o ..._

 _Capítulo 27: El ala del hospital_

Draco tenía razón: era divertido ver a Ron perder los estribos por las payasadas de los Slytherin en los pasillos. Parecía casi como si los chicos de Slytherin lo hubieran cronometrado y practicado. Draco comenzó a burlarse de Ron frente a la aula de pociones inmediatamente antes de la clase, unos minutos antes de la puerta se abriera. Hermione pudo ver a Theo contando el tiempo en un pequeño reloj y le dio un asentimiento a Draco unos 15 segundos antes de que sonara exactamente a las tres en punto. Draco terminaría su insulto y se burlaría de Ron, quien inmediatamente comenzaría a gritarle e intentaría arremeter contra Draco, solo para que Harry y Neville lo detuvieran. Inevitablemente, este sería el momento en que Snape abriría la puerta del salón de clases, solo para ver a Ron atacando a los Slytherins y gritando cosas sucias.

Encantado, Snape reduciría puntos de Gryffindor por el comportamiento de Ron, con frecuencia también de Harry y Neville y amenazaría con la detención si Ron continuaba sus amenazas.

Después de varios días, lo sacaré de Transfiguración. Theo se había quedado atrás para hablar con la profesora McGonagall después de la clase y los Slytherin se habían quedado en el pasillo mientras las clases terminaban. Sucedió que los primeros años de Gryffindor salieron de encantamientos al mismo tiempo y cuando se encontraron con Ron quejándose de que nunca entendieron el hechizo de levitación, Draco había estado demasiado contento de señalarle a Ron que él probablemente había nacido Squib, si no había dominar una magia tan fácil y podría ahorrarle mucho dinero a su familia si admite su desgracia y se fuera de una casa. Ron farfulló algo indignado sobre la familia de Draco y Draco respondió dulcemente con algo sobre la familia de Ron que vivía en una choza, su padre era un fanático de los muggles y cuando Draco vio aparecer a Theo, terminó insinuando que la madre de Ron era un gnomo. La lucha que siguió fue tan brutal como breve. Con un grito, Ron se arrojó sobre Draco y comenzó a golpearle la cara. Draco gritaba mientras Ron gritaba, golpeando la cabeza contra el suelo de piedra, los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de horror.

—¡Señor Weasley! —la profesora McGonagall apareció a la vuelta de la esquina, con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios apretados y ella apartó bruscamente a Ron de Draco, que estaba cubierto de sangre y gimiendo.

—¡Él comenzó! —Ron se apresuró a acusarlo. Harry y Neville se apresuraron a respaldarlo, solo guardando silencio cuando McGonagall los cortó con una mirada cortante.

—Independientemente de los insultos infantiles que se intercambiaron, —dijo con firmeza —usted, señor Weasley, tiene una salud perfecta, mientras que el señor Malfoy yace en el suelo, con la nariz rota y sangrando mucho —Greg y Vincent estaban ayudando a Draco a ponerse de pie. Draco estaba tropezando, con los ojos desenfocados y parecía mareado. Hermione estaba horrorizada y enferma de preocupación. ¿Seguramente esto no estaba en el plan?

—Señor Goyle, señor Crabbe, por favor ayuden al señor Malfoy a llegar a el ala del hospital —la profesora McGonagall los despidió —Señor Weasley 20 puntos de Gryffindor y detención conmigo el resto de la semana. El resto de ustedes vayan a almorzar —el corredor se convirtió en una agitada actividad mientras Ron lamentaba sus castigos a McGonagall, quien se mantuvo firme.

Hermione se apresuró a seguir a Malfoy, rápidamente lo alcanzó y lo ayudó a llegar a el ala del hospital ileso: Vincent y Greg no eran los mejores para trabajar juntos y navegar por las esquinas. Casi dejan caer a Draco un par de veces.

Cuando entraron en el ala del hospital, con la sangre cubriendo el frente de Draco, Madame Pomfrey gritó y los llevó rápidamente a la cama. —¿Qué pasó? —exigió, mirando a la cara de Draco, sacando una luz de su varita para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Sí, señorita Granger —una voz arrastrada llegó desde detrás de ella —¿Qué pasó? —Hermione se dio la vuelta para ver al profesor Snape, de pie en las sombras del ala del hospital. Había una caja de pociones cerca y una de las puertas del armario estaba abierta. Mientras ella observaba, él cerró el armario y se acercó a ellos, dejando la caja atrás. Sus ojos brillaban.

—Ron Weasley se volvió loco con Draco después de la clase de transfiguración —dijo con firmeza —Ron estaba quejándose en el pasillo por no poder hacer el hechizo de levitación todavía y Draco sugirió por qué podría ser eso. Ron pareció tomarlo personalmente y comenzó a insultar a la familia de Draco y cuando Draco los defendió y disparó sobre la familia de Ron, saltó sobre Draco y comenzó a golpearle la cara.

Los ojos de Madame Pomfrey se abrieron, mientras que Snape brillaba. —¿Y el señor Weasley tuvo el autocontrol para detenerse, una vez que se dio cuenta de que le había roto la nariz al señor Malfoy?

—No, la profesora McGonagall llegó a la esquina momentos después y tuvo que arrastrarlo fuera de Draco —les dijo Hermione —Ella le quitó 20 puntos y le dio detención por el resto de la semana.

—¿Detención por dos días? —Snape se puso de pie, con su túnica sobre sus piernas una vez más. Se burló. —¿Un castigo apropiado por agredir a un compañero de clase? Tendré que hablar con ella. Lo debería haber expulsado, por tal brutalidad o al menos escribir a los padres de los involucrados..."

Hermione se estremeció. Decirle al padre de Draco sobre lo que sucedió podría terminar en la muerte de Ron. Por lo que ella entendió de la familia de Draco, Lucius Malfoy no tomó las amenazas a su familia a la ligera.

—Ah y ¿señorita Granger? —Hermione volvió a mirar a Snape, que estaba en la puerta.

—¿Sí señor? —sus ojos brillaron.

—Veinte puntos para Slytherin por ayudar a su compañero de clase en un momento de necesidad, mantener la cabeza fría en una crisis y un recuerdo eidético* al contar los acontecimientos —le dijo. —Diez para cada uno de ustedes, Crabbe, Goyle, por ayudar al señor Malfoy a llegar a el ala del hospital. —Greg y Vincent parecían sorprendidos. Hermione se preguntó si alguna vez habían ganado puntos antes, Madame Pomfrey hizo una mueca cuando Snape se fue y Hermione se apresuró a regresar a la cama de Draco.

—Shoo, ustedes—dijo, señalandolos. —Ya está aquí, vayan a buscar su almuerzo, ahora. Yo me encargaré de esto.

—Realmente me gustaría mirar, si está bien —le dijo Hermione a la enfermera —Tengo curiosidad por los hechizos curativos y tengo curiosidad por ver cómo tratará una conmoción cerebral.

Madame Pomfrey la miró con un poco de respeto en los ojos —¿Cómo sabes que tiene una conmoción?

—Es una suposición —admitió Hermione —pero sus ojos están desenfocados, parece mareado y su cabeza fue golpeada repetidamente contra un piso de piedra. Parece lógico.

Madame Pomfrey la miró un momento después, antes de encogerse de hombros —Así, chica, así es como detienes el sangrado... —Hermione observó cómo Madame Pomfrey explicaba cómo detener el sangrado, cómo detectar una hemorragia interna y detener eso, cómo restablecer una nariz rota. Explicó el hechizo de diagnóstico que lanzó y lo que significaban algunas de sus partes y cuando terminó con Draco, Hermione pudo ver que varias partes rojas ahora eran de un verde cauteloso. Ella le dio un par de pociones (una para ponerlo a dormir para ayudarlo a recuperarse y otra para reemplazar la sangre que había perdido), antes de sentarse. —Lo mantendré aquí durante la noche como medida de precaución —le dijo a Hermione —La conmoción cerebral ha sido tratada, pero es mejor prevenir que curar.

—¿Vas a despertarlo en medio de la noche y hacerle preguntas? —preguntó Hermione.

Los labios de Madame Pomfrey se torcieron. —Le haré un diagnóstico durante la noche y le daré otra poción para reponer sangre. Dudo que deba hacer un control así.

Hermione miró a Draco. Parecía terriblemente pálido e inquieto, incluso mientras dormía. —Me gustaría quedarme aquí un tiempo —le dijo Hermione a la enfermera —Solo hasta que se despierte.

—Te perderás el almuerzo —le advirtió la enfermera —También podrías perderte tu próxima clase.

—Es solo Defensa —desestimó Hermione —Me quedaré aquí.

—Como quieras —la enfermera se encogió de hombros, pero diez minutos después, salió de su oficina con un sándwich y un vaso de jugo para Hermione, ella y Hermione intercambiaron una sonrisa.

Cuando Draco se despertó, lo hizo lentamente, con un movimiento cauteloso de los párpados y un semblante atontado. Hermione estaba sentada a su lado, comiendo algo y leyendo un libro sobre encantamientos curativos. Cuando notó que él la miraba, le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa —Son alrededor de las siete en punto —le dijo —Te perdiste defensa. La cena aún continúa, pero te trajeron algo en caso de que despertaras.

Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia una bandeja en la mesita de noche. Draco siguió mirándola y Hermione se mordió el labio, luchando contra el impulso de retorcerse bajo su mirada.

—Granger —dijo finalmente. Su voz sonaba más profunda, más áspera, áspera por el sueño —¿Por qué estás aquí?

Hermione frunció el ceño —Ron te golpeó y te rompió la nariz —le dijo —¿Te acuerdas? te lastimaste —le dijo Hermione, un poco incrédula —No solo iba a dejarte.

Draco la miró como si fuera un extraterrestre —¿Por qué no?

Hermione se mordió el labio —Nadie debería tener que despertarse solo en un hospital —dijo finalmente —Al menos, no la primera vez, cuando no sabes lo que está pasando.

—¿Entonces te quedaste? —Draco levantó una ceja.

Hermione se encogió de hombros —Así que me quedé.

Lentamente, Draco esbozó una pequeña sonrisa —Mejor tu cara que la cara fea de Crabbe —dijo, moviéndose para tomar su bandeja de la cena —¿Te imaginas la sorpresa de despertar con eso?

Hermione se echó a reír y luego él le preguntó sobre la clase de transfiguración de ese día y de repente, estaban hablando. Hermione no podía creer que él estuviera hablando con ella y mucho menos de una manera amigable. Pero fue agradable poder conversar con él: Draco era inteligente y era divertido hablar con él Tuvieron una feliz discusión sobre quién había hecho un mejor trabajo ese día al convertir una piña en un melocotón (no era realmente un concurso, Draco todavía tenía la textura de las escamas de piña), antes de preguntarle sobre el libro en su regazo —¿Encantos curativos? Esos son bastante avanzados —comentó —¿Por qué estás leyendo sobre eso?

—No son tan difíciles. Algunos de ellos son bastante simples, al menos —dijo Hermione —Y pensé, bueno, si vas a seguir peleando con Weasley, podríamos necesitar un sanador en Slytherin más temprano que tarde.

Draco la miró y Hermione se retorció —En realidad no son tan difíciles —dijo —mira —tomó un bisturí de la mesita de noche que había arrebatado antes de la estación de trabajo de Madame Pomfrey y se lo pasó por el antebrazo, la sangre brotaba de inmediato. Draco hizo un ruido ahogado y un gesto preocupado, como si la hubiera detenido pero ella había sido demasiado rápida. Hermione lo miró con curiosidad. La estaba mirando ahora, un poco verde, pero la estaba mirando. Hermione apuntó con su varita hacia la herida, flotando justo por encima del corte. — _Episkey_ —murmuró y el corte comenzó a cerrarse con cuidado, la piel se reparó perfectamente debajo de su varita. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron. Hermione sonrió. —¿Ves? —ella le dijo. —Este puede incluso arreglar las narices rotas y un _Tergeo_ puede eliminar la sangre de las cosas, así que mientras no vuelvas a sufrir una conmoción cerebral, podremos escapar más desapercibidos, si es necesario.

Draco la observó por un largo momento más —Veo.

La conversación volvió a las clases y ambos que se quejaron de historia de la magia y luego de Quirrell. Madame Pomfrey apareció después de que terminaron de cenar para llevar a Hermione de regreso a su sala común antes del toque de queda y Hermione salió rodando los ojos pero con una sonrisa, dándole un saludo a Draco mientras sus ojos la perseguían. Estaba contenta de verlo sonreír, le devolvió el saludo y estaba sonriendo para sí misma mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Siguió leyendo el libro que le había prestado a Madame Pomfrey el resto de la noche, antes de retirarse a la cama un poco temprano, abriendo las cortinas a su alrededor. Hermione se mordió el labio, considerando. Había estado levitando su mesita de noche por un tiempo, ahora, para drenar su magia y se estaba volviendo desagradable, quitándola todas las noches para que nada se cayera mientras la levantaba.

Con una mirada pensativa, Hermione cruzó las piernas sobre su cama y se dirigió a sí misma con un cuidadoso movimiento y movimiento.

— _Wingardium Leviosa_.

El hechizo más espectacular no funcionó, ya que Hermione se elevó en el aire por un momento antes de caerse de la cama cuando fallaba. Haciendo una mueca, Hermione se recostó en su cama y lo consideró cuidadosamente.

Había logrado arrojarse esto sobre sí misma una vez antes, pero solo lo suficiente para ayudarla a salir de la cueva en la que estaba. En realidad no había logrado levitar con eso. Ahora que lo pensaba, _Quidditch A través de la Historia_ había dicho que los magos todavía no habían logrado hacer un vuelo sin ayuda. Se preguntó cómo Snape lo había logrado, entonces, probablemente era un secreto. Le había pedido que no lo dijera.

Considerando cuidadosamente, Hermione apuntó una vez más, pero esta vez, apuntando cuidadosamente a la parte inferior de su pijama y solo pensando en la parte inferior de su pijama en su mente.

— _Wingardium Leviosa_ —ella lo logró, pero solo un poco, casi se cae sobre sí misma y su casi caída hizo que su varita se moviera ampliamente, lo que la hizo perder el equilibrio. Al tensar todo su torso y encorvarse, Hermione logró mantenerse erguida y mantener el hechizo durante diez segundos más o menos, antes de colapsar en su cama, respirando con dificultad.

—No es eso, entonces —murmuró para sí misma, volteándose sobre su estómago. Apuntó a su baúl, movió su varita y murmuró y lo levitó durante unos minutos hasta que no pudo más y cayó, golpeando el suelo.

Hermione se fue a la cama sintiéndose casi como si se hubiera roto un músculo interno. Intentar levitar a sí mismo se había sentido de alguna manera mal. Tomó una nota mental para preguntarle a Snape cómo lo había hecho; si podría aprender, no necesitaría la cuerda para volver a subir la próxima vez que se cruzara en el corredor del tercer piso.

 _Continuará_

... _o ..._

*: La memoria eidética es la habilidad de recordar imágenes con niveles de detalles muy precisos.

 _N / T: Un poquito de Dramione ¿Quizás la base para el futuro ?, solo el tiempo lo dirá…_


	28. Explorando el corredor (Otra vez)

_Capítulo 28: Explorando el corredor (Otra vez)._

 __Hermione hizo su segundo intento con la trampilla durante el siguiente juego de Quidditch. Era Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff y toda la escuela había salido a borbotones hacia el estadio para verlo. Hermione había permanecido atrás en la torre de astronomía, viéndolos alejarse. Cuidadosamente y asegurándose de que la costa estaba libre, Hermione activó su varita musical otra vez, realizó un silencioso, _Alohomora_ y entró al corredor prohibido.

Otra vez, el perro gigante pereció inmediatamente adormilarse mientras escuchaba la música, sus seis orejas cayendo mientras caía contra un muro y se deslizaba hasta ser un enorme manto de cerberos roncante. Hermione tuvo que mover una de las patas traseras fuera de la trampilla para abrirla esta vez, revelado una vez más la profunda negrura que ésta contenía.

Cuidadosamente amarrando la soga gigante que había obtenido de Hagrid a su gancho sujetador, Hermione muy cuidadosamente se preparó, amarrándola a un arnés de cuerda normal que había puesto alrededor de su cintura. Incapaz de prolongarlo mucho más, Hermione conjuró un _Lumus_ y se dejó caer.  
El nudo pareció limitar lo rápido que la cuerda salía, por lo que Hermione estuvo infinitamente agradecida a pesar de que todavía estaba siendo cuidadosa, sus manos agarraban la soga y estaban listas para detenerla tan pronto como lo necesitara. La cuerda la bajó más y más, más y más, pasando por mucho donde Hermione se las había arreglado para alcanzar antes.

Finalmente, algo apareció a la vista y Hermione rápidamente detuvo el movimiento antes de que se extendiera mucho más, antes de lentamente bajarse poco a poco para examinar lo que estaba viendo.

Era una planta.

El suelo parecía hecho por alguna clase de planta.

Hermione movió su cuello mucho más, antes de darse cuenta y reconocerlo: era _lazo del diablo_. Había algo en los invernaderos y ellos trabajaban cerca de éste en la clase de Herbología. A pesar de que tenía un nombre ambicioso y bien podría asfixiar al alguien, recordaba que era fácil vencerla con fuego, algo que incluso alguien de primer año podía crear.

Ahora, más que nunca, Hermione estaba segura de que esto era alguna clase de prueba mágica.

Dudó, levantando la vista hacia la cuerda y luego bajando la mirada a la planta, antes de dirigir su varita hacia abajo _—Incendio._

Fuego saltó desde su varita hasta la planta, la que inmediatamente se enrolló fuera del camino del fuego. Aquellas que fueron atrapadas por las flamas blanqueándose hasta dejar una cáscara quemada y Hermione cuidadosamente creó un retazo de plantas quemadas lo suficientemente grande para que cayera a través de él.

Tenía que haber otra forma de salir, esperaba Hermione. Si estaba este piso de planta debía de haber otra puerta. Una cuerda atrapada entre el lazo del diablo sería destruida después de que la planta se reconstruyera del daño realizado.

Mordiéndose el labio y apretando fuertemente sus ojos, Hermione soltó la cuerda. Hubo solo un momento en el que plantas quemadas rozaron su rostro antes de que aterrizara en un piso de piedra, cayó perdiendo el equilibrio. Cuando se puso de pie, el lazo del diablo estaba alrededor de dos metros y medio por encima de ella, distribuida por toda el área en un techo verde. 

Hermione miró alrededor. Ahora parecía estar muy profundamente debajo de la escuela, en salones de clases sin usar o en calabozos de hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Se alegró de ver dos puertas, una que estaba silenciosa y sin pretensiones y otra que brillaba con luz dorada y que tenía un sonido de alas detrás.  
Hermione se dirigió hacia la luz y abrió la puerta.  
Docenas y docenas de pequeñas aves brillantes volaban alrededor perezosamente con alas multicolores. Le tomó a Hermione un largo tiempo para darse cuenta de que no eran aves, eran llaves. Y todas ellas estaban flotando alrededor con alas encantadas. Notó unas escobas inclinadas contra un muro lejano, el corazón de Hermione se hundió.

A pesar de que estaba segura de que no funcionaría, Hermione intentó abrir la puerta del otro lado de la habitación de todas formas. Estaba cerrada y el _Alohomora_ no ayudó en nada.

Hermione examinó la situación más cuidadosamente. La puerta era robusta con un una manija antigua de plata y un espacio para la llave debajo de la manija. Había cerca de cien llaves volando y era claro que ella tenía que atrapar una y usarla para abrir el seguro. Pero Hermione estaba muy consciente de sus habilidades de vuelo, sin tener una red de mariposas para atrapar todas las llaves e intentar una por una, no había forma de que pudiera ser capaz de atrapar las llaves con sus manos desnudas.  
Tomando una respiración profunda para concentrarse. Hermione consideró sus opciones.

Primera: podía tratar de atrapar las llaves. Casi inmediatamente desechó esta idea como tonta, nunca se las arreglaría para hacer nada con sus habilidades en una escoba. Segunda: Podría ignorar las llaves y tratar de destruir la puerta. Era de madera y podría funcionar con _Incendio_. Hermione también desechó esta idea, si el seguro estaba hechizado para resistir el _Alohomora_ , era bastante probable que toda la puerta estuviera hechizada para resistir la magia.  
Tercera: Podría intentar atrapar las llaves de una forma poco ortodoxa convocándolas, tal vez. Si podía convocarlas para que llegaran a ella, sería mucho más fácil y podría meter las incorrectas en su mochila hasta que encontrara la correcta y luego liberarlas.

Hermione mordisqueó su labio insegura. A pesar de que había leído sobre el hechizo convocador, todavía no lo manejaba. Era un hechizo de mayor nivel de los que sabía realizar hasta ahora, para ser honesta, no creía que su núcleo mágico fuera aún lo suficiente grande para tener éxito en eso.

Esta era claramente la prueba de encantamientos, pensó Hermione. El hechizo convocador era un encantamiento, así que tal vez eso era la respuesta que el realizador de la prueba estaba buscando. Sin embargo, eso parecía injusto, cuando todo lo demás parecía algo que incluso un primer año podía manejar. Pero tal vez esa era la razón para las escobas, todos recibían lecciones de vuelo como primeros años, después de todo.  
Viendo hacia la puerta, una cuarta idea lentamente se formó en su cabeza.  
Cuarta: Podría intentar de manipular el seguro de la puerta.  
Entre más pensaba en eso, más parecía tener mérito. Hermione le dio vueltas a esa lógica en su cabeza, examinando la idea.

1\. La puerta y el seguro estaban encantados para resistir hechizos.

2\. Debido a que la puerta estaba encantada para resistir hechizos, la llave se necesitaría que abrir físicamente la puerta lo que significaba, que la llave no sería solo un desencadénate mágico, el acto de girar la llave abriría la puerta.

3\. Si la cerradura de la puerta necesitara abrirse físicamente, una cerradura funcionaría igual de bien, y que desbloquearía físicamente la puerta.

La única cosa era que la puerta pudiera estar protegida contra ganzúas de alguna forma, con alguna clase de hechizo escudo o protección. Hermione mordió su labio. Dudaba que pudiera ser el caso, las ganzúas era una cosa demasiado Muggle, después de todo y cualquier hechizo de ese tipo también impediría que una llave funcionara. Pero todavía era una posibilidad.

Bueno… ¿podía intentarlo? Buscando en su kit de exploración, Hermione sacó un juego de ganzúas que su padre le había enviado.

El juego venía con cinco diferentes pequeñas herramientas y un pequeño papel que describía lo que hacía cada una de estas. La parte de atrás del papel tenía unos dibujos increíblemente pobres de como manipular un seguro y Hermione se encontró ignorándolo y confiando en lo que había leído en una novela de crimen desde que era una niña, empujando la llave ligeramente hacia un lado para poner tensión en el seguro y cuidadosamente usando la pequeña ondulación para caer y empujar los bordes uno por uno.  
Era frustrante y estaba adivinando lo que estaba haciendo.

La puerta y el seguro eran viejos y los bordes dentados eran grandes y pesados. Pero cuando Hermione sintió el primer borde hacer clic, hubo un sentimiento de éxito y el segundo borde llegó más rápido y luego el siguiente y luego el siguiente.

Para el momento en que el borde final se acomodó en su lugar, Hermione estaba sonriendo orgullosamente. Se las había arreglado para usar tecnología Muggle para salir adelante a un problema mágico y se estaba sintiendo un poco presumida, si se lo decía a sí misma. La perilla de la puerta se giró mientras lo intentaba una vez más, así que paso a través para ver qué era lo siguiente.  
Sus ojos se ampliaron ante la gigante tabla de ajedrez y su rostro decayó.

Hermione odiaba el ajedrez.

El ajedrez era algo que los súper villanos jugaban dramáticamente en las películas o lo que los héroes y generales usaban como dolorosas y obvias metáforas visuales. En el mundo real, el ajedrez era un juego frustrante que Hermione despreciaba.

A una temprana edad, Hermione había querido ser buena en el ajedrez. Era una habilidad que parecía ser un pre-requisito para ser una persona lista, todas las personas inteligentes disfrutaban de jugar ajedrez y lo jugaban bien. Los padres de Hermione le habían enseñado las reglas y había entrado a una Liga Infantil de Ajedrez, donde una vez a la semana, los niños podían jugar ajedrez uno contra el otro por puntos.

Era la única cosa en la que había fallado, bastante. Había perdido casi todos los juegos. Humillada, Hermione había leído libros de estrategia. Había aprendido diferentes movimientos y diferentes formas de llegar al jaque mate, diferentes trucos y trampas. Incluso fue a un campamento de entrenamiento en ajedrez por una semana durante un verano, intentando aprender, tratando de mejorar.

No sirvió de nada. En la semana perdió contra un niño tres años menor que ella, había renunciado al ajedrez y nunca miró hacia atrás.

La mente de Hermione simplemente no funcionaba para el ajedrez. Podía ver estrategias e ideas, pero no se podía enfocar en una y luego cambiarlas para reagruparse cuando su oponente hubiera arruinado esa. No era capaz de elegir dentro de tantas diferentes posibilidades a la vez mientras todavía se mantenía dentro de reglas estrictas. Hermione era mejor cuando realizaba un plan y luego ya pensaba fuera de la caja cuando alguna disruptiva ocurría. No podías hacer eso en ajedrez, había unas reglas muy firmes sobre lo que se podía y lo que no se podía hacer y como resultados, Hermione era de hecho una muy mala jugadora.

Hermione rodeó la tabla sombríamente. Las enormes piezas blancas se movieron para bloquear el camino mientras trataba de pasar y se volvió claro que se suponía que ella se convirtiera en una de las piezas negras y jugara.  
¿Se suponía que debía jugar y ganar? ¿O solo debía jugar para atravesar el tablero? Hermione estaba moderadamente segura de que podía manejar lo segundo, ¿pero si era lo primero? Estaba en problemas.

Con el ceño fruncido, Hermione dirigió una mirada hacia atrás, memorizando la distribución de la sala, antes de azotar la puerta detrás de ella, pasó corriendo a través de la habitación de las llaves, azotando esa puerta e investigando la puerta oscura y modesta del otro lado del área del lazo del diablo.  
No tenía seguro. Todavía frustrada, Hermione la abrió y pasó.  
El mundo pareció inclinarse en ángulo y Hermione gritó mientras caía por ello que se sintió como dimensiones de puertas giratorias, antes de aterrizar con un golpe justo fuera del corredor prohibido, como si el mismo techo la hubiera escupido.

Con un gemido, se puso de pie, se frotó la espalda y reluctantemente* regresó hasta el corredor prohibido para recoger sus cosas. No podía solo dejar la varita musical o la soga ahí para que alguien más la encontrara. Además, las necesitaría otra vez si encontraba una forma de pasar esa estúpida trampa de ajedrez y ella encontraría una forma, juró.

De una forma u otra, iba a pasar ese tablero.

 _Continuará…_

*: Reacio a hacer algo.


	29. Un descubrimiento inesperado

_Publicación masiva por el atraso y porque se viene el 18 de septiembre (Fiesta nacional en Chile) y voy a estar desaparecida en acción, seguramente igual que mi amiga LidiaaIsabel…_

 _Que le vamos a hacer, el 18 es el 18… tiki tiki tiii_

… _o…_

 _Capítulo 29: Un descubrimiento inesperado_

A pesar de su creciente camaradería con el resto de los Slytherins, Hermione continuó estudiando con Harry, Neville y Ron en la biblioteca. Con mayor frecuencia, parecía que Harry y Ron estaban demasiado ocupados trabajando en un proyecto secreto, tratando de encontrar alguna información oscura que tiene que ver con franela. Ron se negó a hablar con ella sobre el proyecto, mientras que Harry la miraba disculpándose cada vez que ella le preguntaba.

Hermione descubrió que realmente no le importaba, a pesar de las molestias de Ron sea lo que sea que estuvieran investigando los chicos de Gryffindor, estaba segura de que el Código de Moda de Slytherin no le permitiría usar franela, incluso si hacía algo increíble cómo protegerlos contra maldiciones y quemaduras.

Le gustaba mucho hablar con Harry y Neville, cuando Madame Pince no estaba cerca de su mesa. Si bien Hermione pudo escuchar los chismes de la escuela de Tracey y Pansy en su dormitorio, fue fascinante para ella escuchar lo que los niños consideraban chismes y se difundían.

Fue a través de una de esas sesiones de chismes que Hermione se enteró que era popular entre los Ravenclaws.

—¿Qué? —le siseó a Neville, desconcertada. —¿Cómo? —Neville se sonrojó brillantemente, mientras Harry se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Los Ravenclaw piensan que eres una brillante diosa del conocimiento, que siempre sabes todo —bromeó —Piensan que te intimidan un poco, porque usualmente siempre estás cerca de los otros Slytherins.

—Soy una Slytherin —respondió Hermione automáticamente. —Por supuesto que siempre estoy cerca de los Slytherins.

—Realmente te admiran, Hermione —dijo Neville —Apuesto a que si los visitaras, todos querrían ser tus amigos. Todos dicen cosas buenas sobre ti cuando no estás allí.

—Eso y tus fotos de Halloween probablemente ayudan —dijo Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa. —Al menos a los muchachos.

Hermione hizo una pausa, sus ojos se entrecerraron. —¿Qué fotos de Halloween?

Los ojos de Harry y Neville se abrieron e intercambiaron una mirada cautelosa, antes de que, vacilante, Harry comenzara a hablar. Ernie MacMillan, aparentemente, había guardado un conjunto de las fotos que había tomado de Hermione para sus padres. Había estado orgulloso de cómo habían resultado, o algo así, subrayó Harry, por lo que mantuvo un set. Michael Corner los había visto, sin embargo y le pidió a Ernie una copia, que Ernie había hecho y le había dado. Terry Boot, a su vez, había visto las fotos de Michael y también quería una copia. Después de que Terry consiguió unas, Blaise Zabini y Anthony Goldstein querían algo y de repente, casi todos los hombres de su año habían visto las fotos con el disfraz demasiado corto de bruja muggle de Hermione y su fracaso de quedarse sobre una escoba.

La cara de Neville se mantuvo roja mientras contaban la historia y Harry parecía inquieto mientras hablaba pero Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo sinceros. Cuando terminó, Hermione estaba dividida entre la vergüenza horrorizada y la ira indignada.

—¿Las vende? —ella echaba humo. —¿Ernie acaba de vender mis fotos a cualquiera que pregunte? —Harry hizo una mueca pero no lo negó y Hermione gimió, agarrándose la cabeza. —¿Entonces todos me han visto vestida como una bruja muggle? —ella gimió. —¿Y pretendiendo volar en una escoba? —ella hizo una pausa. —...¿Ernie les dio todas las fotos? ¿Incluso aquellas en las que seguí subiéndome y cayendo?

Fue el turno de Harry para encogerse de hombros, pero Neville asintió detrás de él, rojo. De repente, Hermione se levantó de la mesa, metiendo sus libros en su bolso de una manera muy distinta a ella misma.

—Creo que tengo que ir a ver a Ernie —les dijo dulcemente, antes de arrojar su bolso sobre su hombro y salir corriendo. Encontró a Ernie en el antiguo aula de Encantamientos que se usaba para el club Gobstones. Cuando llamó a la puerta y le preguntó si podían disculpar a Ernie por un momento, tuvo cuidado de mantener su rostro suave y con un tono normal y Ernie incluso tuvo el descaro de sonreír y asentir con la cabeza mientras le decía algo a sus compañeros de equipo, antes de levantarse para unirse a ella en el pasillo.

Manteniendo su toque ligero, Hermione sacó ágilmente la varita de Ernie de su bolsillo delantero mientras él cerraba la puerta, distrayéndolo con una sonrisa. Un momento después de que él hubiera cerrado la puerta, Hermione tenía su varita en la garganta, sus ojos brillaban y los ojos de Ernie se abrieron con alarma.

—Qué.

—No sabes de lo que soy capaz, Ernie MacMillan —Hermione se enfureció. —¿Estás o no estás vendiendo fotos mías a cualquiera que pregunte?

Podía ver la inquietud aparecer en su rostro cuando él dudó y Hermione sintió que su ira crecía. —¡Pensé que eras amable! —escupió. —Fuiste amable, ofreciéndome un favor y en cambio, ¡sé que te estas burlando de mí a mis espaldas!

—¿Qué? No, Hermione, no lo hice —Hermione arrastró a Ernie por el pasillo por el cuello hasta el siguiente salón de clases vacío, Ernie tropezó torpemente, escupiendo objeciones. Ella lo empujó dentro y cerró la puerta de golpe. Con un furioso hechizo de levitación, todos los viejos escritorios y sillas se apartaron para apilarse contra las paredes, Ernie se quedó boquiabierta ante la demostración de poder. Hermione arrojó su varita hacia él, su mirada furiosa. —Veremos quién se reirá ahora —sus ojos se entrecerraron. —¿Puedo confiar en que no lanzarás a mis espaldas hasta la cuenta de tres?

Los ojos de Ernie se abrieron de par en par —¡¿Qué? Hermione no, no voy a pelear contigo! —se apresuró a buscar algo en su túnica y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco con un suspiro exagerado.

—Bueno, voy a pelear en duelo, así que si no pones algún tipo de pelea, esto... —de repente, una pila de papeles golpeó su pecho y Hermione miró a Ernie con incredulidad.

—¿Qué es esto? —Ernie parecía que estaba temblando, pero se mantuvo firme —Las fotos —le dijo. —El set que todos los chicos compraron.

Hermione mantuvo sus ojos en él, asegurándose de que no la maldeciría, antes de inclinarse lentamente. Lo primero que notó fue que había más fotos que el set que Ernie le había dado, este set era mucho más grande. Cuidadosamente vigilando a Ernie, comenzó a hojearlos, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Había otras normales: Hermione posando en la ventana, Hermione sonriendo a la cámara, Hermione sentada en la escoba. Eran buenas fotos y Hermione se veía especialmente bien con su cabello y maquillaje hecho. Había otras fotos: Hermione buscando un libro en la biblioteca, el dobladillo de su falda se levantaba mientras se estiraba, su camisa se levantaba con su brazo para revelar su estómago. Hermione se rió de algo en biblioteca, se inclinó con los ojos bailando y la camisa se abrió en la parte superior. Hermione intentaba mantener el equilibrio sobre el palo de escoba, destellando accidentalmente una pierna larga y desnuda mientras se subía, antes de sentarse y lanzarle a la cámara una mirada divertida, una mirada que en ese momento había sido una diversión autocrítica, pero que ahora parecía coqueta en su lugar. Las ojeó, comprendiendo el problema mientras miraba.

Nadie se burlaba de ti, Hermione —dijo Ernie, caminando lentamente hacia ella. —Es que te veías tan...

Los ojos de Hermione se dispararon. —¿Tan… qué?

Ernie hizo una mueca. —Debes darte cuenta —comenzó —de que en el mundo mágico, no hay realmente, no hay fotos como estas, Todo el mundo está cubierto, todo el tiempo, en general y no hay fotos de personas siendo tan... coqueta en fotos.

—Siendo sexy —dijo Hermione rotundamente y Ernie hizo una mueca. —No es algo malo —le dijo, ansioso. —¡Y no es que ninguno de ellos sea explícito ni nada! ¡Es solo que te ves bien en las fotos, Hermione! ¡Deberías estar orgullosa! Y los chicos sólo querían una copia para verlas ellos mismos, ¿sabes? Porque son ¡tan encantadoras!

—¿Debería estar orgullosa de que mis compañeros de clase me estén mirando en fotos como si fuera una modelo pin-up*? —el tono de Hermione era peligroso y Ernie tragó saliva, dando un paso atrás —Estoy horrorizada que incluso quieran esto, ¡sólo tenemos once y doce!.

Hermione se dio cuenta abruptamente de que había apoyado a Ernie contra la pared sin querer cuando tropezó al golpearlo y gradualmente se dio cuenta de que lo estaba empujando con su varita en el pecho. Ella frunció el ceño y la bajó, pero mantuvo sus ojos en Ernie, llena de una mirada de odio. —¿A quién le vendiste todo esto? —espetó ella y Ernie buscó a tientas en su túnica.

—Yo...ah...no lo sé, pero tengo una lista en alguna parte —le dijo. —Mantuve una lista de todos los que compraron un set y una lista de cualquier idea que tuvieran para el futuro también… —

—¿Para el futuro? —dijo Hermione, incrédula y Ernie levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Alguno de los tipos que obtuvieron tus fotos tuvieron ideas, ya sabes para más sesiones de fotos —él hizo una mueca. —Nunca te dije nada sobre ellos, obviamente, pero mantuve un registro por si acaso.

Sus ojos le suplicaron que le creyera y bastante asqueada, Hermione descubrió que lo hacía. Dando un paso atrás, ella le permitió un pequeño espacio para respirar y Ernie levantó su varita del suelo. Hermione se mordió el labio, su mente se aceleró.

—No le contarás a nadie que te arrinconé aquí —le dijo. —Nadie. Si me entero de que has respirado una palabra de esta discusión a cualquier persona, te desafiaré a un duelo, frente a toda la escuela; que vas a perder.

Ernie asintió lentamente. Hermione sabía que no tenía dudas sobre cuál de ellos era el lanzador más poderoso —Me enviarás la lista. Tanto la lista de personas que compraron las fotos como las ideas para la sesión fotos. Ambas listas. Las quiero para mañana al final del día.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. —Así que será mejor que te asegures de encontrarlos —Ernie asintió lentamente. Hermione torció la cara hacia arriba, desgarrada, antes de hacer un sonido áspero —Continuarás vendiendo las fotos a cualquiera que pregunte, solo de tercer año o menos —dijo finalmente, los ojos de Ernie se abrieron —Sin embargo, me enviarás una nota con el nombre de cualquiera que lo haga. Quiero conocer a todos los que las tienen —ella hizo una pausa —¿Por cuánto las estás vendiendo?

Ernie lo pensó. —Los cinco mejores en cuatro galeones. Todo el conjunto en veinte.

Hermione luchó para evitar que sus ojos se abultaran ¿Veinte galeones por fotos de ella? —Me enviarás la mitad de las ganancias —le informó —Publicadas y ganancias futuras. Y ni siquiera finjas que no tienes el oro, Ernie, estás encerrado en un castillo sin ningún lugar para gastarlo.

—De acuerdo —admitió Ernie —Entiendo.

—Bien —dijo Hermione, sacudiéndose el pelo. Ella le devolvió la mirada —¿Y tú, por supuesto, no hablarás de esta pequeña conversación con nadie?.

—Ni una palabra —estuvo de acuerdo Ernie. —Ni pío.

—Entonces sal de aquí —le dijo, abriendo la puerta con un movimiento de su varita. —Vuelve a tu club de duendes y sal de mi vista —Ernie se revolvió alrededor de un escritorio caído para hacer exactamente eso y una vez que se fue, Hermione suspiró, apretando fuertemente la nariz y contando hasta treinta antes de finalmente dirigirse al dormitorio. Una vez que llegó allí, se arrojó sobre su cama con un resoplido, pensando.

Realmente, la parte que más la molestó fue que había estado sucediendo sin su permiso, decidió. Ahora lo sabía y podía controlarlo, Hermione descubrió que no la molestaba tanto como pensaba. Y tenía la coartada perfecta: Ernie lo estaba haciendo, no ella y no tenía idea de que él estaba vendiendo sus fotos. Podía mostrarle a un maestro el set que le habían dado y Hermione pensó que si la situación lo exigía, sería capaz de manejar las furiosas lágrimas de indignación y horror, especialmente si estaba preocupada por tener problemas con un maestro.

Muy dentro de ella, tan profundo que no quería explorarlo demasiado profundamente, Hermione lo encontraba algo halagador. Sus compañeros de clase habían pensado que era tan bonita que querían mirarla activamente.

Hermione nunca antes había sentido ese tipo de atención. Y realmente, ¿era tan diferente a las fotos que los paparazzi tomaron de estrellas de cine infantiles? Rodándose sobre su cama con un gemido, Hermione buscó un libro para distraer su mente.

Ella había tomado su decisión. No tenía sentido agonizar más por eso.

Continuará

 _*_ _Una_ _ **pin-up**_ _es una_ _fotografía_ _u otro tipo de_ _ilustración_ _de una persona (varón o mujer) en actitud sugerente o simplemente_ _sonriendo_ _, saludando o mirando a la cámara fotográfica que suelen figurar en las portadas de_ _revistas_ _o_ _calendarios_ _. A las_ _modelos_ _que posan para estas obras se las denomina pin-up._


	30. El paquete

_El capítulo anterior es uno de mis favoritos, ver a Hermione notando lo linda que es y cómo resalta en su año es lo mejor._

 _Traducción_ _hecha por Ikdv y corregida por LidiaaIsabel._

… _o…_

 _Capítulo 30: El paquete_

Hermione trato de sacar de su mente el asunto de las fotos y de Ernie. La hacía sentir incómoda pensar en eso. También se sentía un poco molesta ante el hecho de que estaba incómoda por eso; un verdadero Slytherin solo debería ver la oportunidad y el potencial en este tipo de circunstancias, pensó. De todos modos solo se sentía… _rara_ sobre todo el asunto.

Ernie le había dado la lista y aunque había más nombres de los que había esperado, apenas la había visto antes de alejarla y guardarla en su baúl. No quería pensar en eso.

Había algo que no le gustaba en todo el asunto. En realidad, en las fotos ni siquiera se parecía a ella, se había arreglado el cabello, se había puesto maquillaje y vestía un disfraz. En la vida real, su cabello era la mayoría de los días una gran nube de arbusto, no suaves ondas. Ciertamente ella no tenía largas pestañas y ojos suavemente delineados la mayoría de los días, usualmente sus ojos estaban afilados, a veces con oscuros círculos debajo de ellos de cuando se quedaba despierta muy tarde leyendo. Y usaba las mismas túnicas y uniformes que todos los demás.

Se sentía como si las personas estuvieran viendo una versión falsa de ella. Era raro pensarlo. Si a ellos les gustaban más las fotos de ella que como realmente se veía día a día, ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Veían la foto y sobreponían esa imagen sobre ella? Hermione no estaba segura de lo que pensaba sobre todo eso y no le gustaba pensar en eso a pesar de que seguía escalando de regreso a su cabeza.

Cuando una mañana un paquete grande y deforme llegó para Hermione, traído por una muy cansada lechuza, Pansy fue la que lo notó, mientras Hermione había estado distraída de nuevo.

—¡Está aquí!

Daphne y Tracey fueron rápidas para golpearla con el codo y susurrarle que estuviera callada, Hermione sonrió de lado mientras desataba el paquete de la lechuza, abriendo un sobre encima de este.

 _Querida Hermione,_

 _Tu primera orden te puso en un nivel alto de la representante de ventas Avon, así que ahora podrás obtener un 15% en cualquier cosa que vendas. No estoy segura de con qué tipo de chicas vas a la escuela, que tienen la posibilidad de gastar cientos de libras en maquillaje de una sola vez, pero me dejaron impresionada. Yo solía conseguir un cambio para los bolsillos en la escuela vendiendo barras de dulce. Tú claramente tuviste un mejor plan._

 __ _La orden llegó relativamente rápido, fue el quitar las etiquetas para ti lo que tomó más tiempo. Si necesitas las cosas más rápido en el futuro, te las puedo mandar con las etiquetas puestas y ¿podrías quitarlas mágicamente? Solo es una idea._

 _¡Papá y yo te extrañamos terriblemente y estamos terriblemente curiosos en todo lo que has estado involucrada! esperamos verte en las fiestas. Contamos emocionadamente los días._

 __ _Mucho amor,_

 __ _Mamá_ _  
_ _P.D. Sí, podemos ir a Londres a visitar tu Callejón Diagon otra vez durante las vacaciones._

Hermione sonrió y guardó la carta en su bolsillo. Asintió hacia las otras niñas, que estaban casi temblando con gritos suprimidos. Desafortunadamente para ellos, era martes y tenían clases a las que ir. Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo para correr hasta su cuarto y dejar el paquete ahí.  
Herbología ese día fue fácil, una clase sobre como deshierbar correctamente las plantas. Hermione sospechaba que era más para las personas de sangre pura quienes nunca habían tenido que trabajar en un jardín en sus vidas, pero prestó una atención intermedia al mismo tiempo. Estuvo divertida por ver a Pansy revisar el reloj cada pocos minutos y también a Daphne viendo fijamente su reloj, claramente esperando.

Cuando la campana finalmente sonó, Hermione fue jalada en una carrera de regreso a su dormitorio antes del almuerzo.

—¡Dámelo, dámelo! —dijo Tracey rebotando.

—Estoy tan emocionada —admitió Daphne, con apariencia sonrojada—. No puedo esperar para ver cómo me veré con esto.

—No puedo esperar para rizar mi cabello —anunció Pansy—. Va a cambiar mi vida.

Hermione dejó que una pequeña sonrisa jugara en sus labios mientras desenvolvía el paquete, cuidadosamente revisando la orden que había escrito con la que le habían enviado. Con el propósito de hacer las matemáticas más fácil, Hermione solo cargó lo que fuera que los precios estuvieran en libras cambiándolos a galeones. De esta forma, una máscara de 5 libras, ahora costaba, 5 galeones. Con la tasa de cambio siendo aproximadamente de 5 libras un galeón, Hermione se estaba ganando 80% de pura ganancia con cada transacción, sin contar la comisión de Avon.

Era exorbitante pero las chicas lo habían pagado. Y lo habían aumentado. Pansy había pagado 45 galeones por su rizadora de cabello, dejando a Hermione con 36 galeones de ganancia de una sola venta. Había acumulado una buena suma de galeones para ponerla en su bóveda cuando llegara Navidad.

—Tracey —dijo Hermione, dándole a Tracey su paquete. Tracey había comprado algunas sombras para ojos, delineador, máscara y rubor. No había tenido el dinero para conseguir demasiado.

—Gracias —dijo reverentemente Tracey, tomando el paquete con cuidado. Corrió hacia su cama y comenzó a examinar todo con ojos amplios.

—Millie —anunció Hermione, dándole a Millicent sus cosas. Millicent había comprado un poco más, le ofreció a Hermione una rara sonrisa mientras lo tomaba.

—Pansy —Pansy había ordenado mucho, casi un artículo de cada cosa, además de su rizadora de cabello. Pansy arrebató sus cosas de las manos de Hermione, apresurándose hacia su cama con ellas.

—Y Daphne —Daphne le sonrió a Hermione y cuidadosamente miró entre sus cosas. Daphne había ordenado casi todo, sombras para ojos, delineadores, labiales, brillos labiales, resaltadores, bronceador, maquillaje compacto, rubor, base, corrector, una rizadora, e incluso "toallitas mágicas" que ayudaban a limpiar tu rostro de las pociones antes de que te fueras a la cama, para que así no obstruyera sus poros.

Hermione había hecho muchísimo dinero solo con Daphne. Muchísimo.  
Hermione sonrió mientras veía a sus compañeras de cuarto excavar entre sus cosas nuevas. Después de advertirles que fueran cuidadosas, recordándoles que se aseguraran de que todas se vieran naturales y dándoles tutoriales con fotografías que le había pedido a su madre que cortara y copiara de revistas de modas Muggle, Hermione bajó al almuerzo. Se sintió un poco mejor ahora que su plan había funcionado y ella ya no tendría que llevar maquillaje otra vez si no quería.

Vio a Harry acercarse a la mesa de Gryffindor y rápidamente lo jaló hacia un lado.  
—Necesito un favor —dijo rápidamente —Si alguien comenta lo diferentes que se ven las niñas de Slytherin, no digas nada ¿de acuerdo?

Harry parpadeó —¿Por qué?

—He comenzado a venderles maquillaje Muggle —admitió Hermione—. Pero ellas no saben eso. Si ellas no pueden mantenerlo lo suficientemente sutil y mantenerlo como un secreto, estoy esperando que pueda engañarlas lo suficiente antes de que se den cuenta.

Harry se veía como si estuviera tratando de no reír.  
—Haré lo posible para no reaccionar —le dijo con una sonrisa —Pero si Pansy se aparece con pestañas verdes y brillantes no prometo no reírme.

—Es justo —accedió Hermione con una sonrisa.

En el almuerzo no había tanta gente ese día, así que Hermione se acomodó con un libro. Después del almuerzo estaba historia y Hermione vio mientras sus compañeras regresaban con cuidado. Para su sorpresa ninguna de ellas se veían como si hubieran hecho algo, salvo un pequeño balanceo en el cabello de Pansy.

Daphne se acercó a Hermione.

—Decidimos que si todas nos veíamos abruptamente diferentes a mitad del día, sería realmente obvio que algo había cambiado —explicó con voz apresurada. —Todas acordamos en empezar a usar las cosas gradualmente para así gradualmente lucir más y más bonitas.

—Eso es inteligente —le dijo Hermione asintiendo —Buena idea.

Historia fue de un aburrimiento increíble y Hermione sacó su libro para leer. A mitad de la clase, estuvo sorprendida por ver una pequeña lechuza de papel hechizada para volar sobre ella y aplanarse frente a ella. Mirando alrededor curiosamente, se encontró con la mirada de Blaise. Le estaba sonriendo, levantando una ceja, desdobló el papel.

 _"_ _¿Aprendiendo a jugar ajedrez?"_

Inmediatamente Hermione se alejó de la nota. Había estado leyendo un libro de estrategia de ajedrez, tratando de memorizar patrones. No iba a dejar que un estúpido juego la detuviera de ganar la carrera de obstáculos.

 _"Estoy tratando de mejorar en el ajedrez"_ , escribió en respuesta, " _ya sé cómo jugar_."

Envió flotando la nota de regreso, viendo mientras se agitaba por el suelo. Blaise la abrió, sonrió y escribió algo en respuesta.

 _"Soy bueno en ajedrez"_ , decía la nota, " _¿Quieres practicar conmigo en la sala común alguna vez?"_

 __Hermione lo consideró. Dado a que era horrible en ajedrez, cualquier ayuda que pudiera conseguir sería un acierto. A pesar de que tendría que sacrificar su orgullo para revelarse eso. No creía que Blaise se estuviera ofreciendo porque supiera sobre la gigante tabla de ajedrez, pero ella sería capaz de probar eso sutilmente si jugaban juntos. Entonces ¿Por qué se estaba ofreciendo, Blaise?

 _"A Blaise nunca le importó_ _cuál_ _era tu estatus de sangre_ " —la voz de Theo hizo eco en su cabeza _—"A él le interesa que seas Slytherin, fémina y atractiva"._

Hermione se mordió el labio para contener una sonrisa, recordando cómo él había demandado un beso como pago por su ayuda con el Cerbero.  
Viendo hacia él, asintió y vio una amplia sonrisa atravesando el rostro de Blaise, provocó una sonrisa de parte de Hermione en respuesta.

Incluso si no aprendía a mejorar en ajedrez, éstas lecciones tenían el potencial de ser divertidas por sí solas.

Continuará

…o…

 _N/T: Hermione obtuvo muchos galeones y la ayuda de un chico guapo, muy bien por ella._


	31. Horario de oficina

_La información en este capítulo, a mi parecer es muy importante en la historia._

… _o…_

 _Capítulo 31: Horario de oficina._

Aunque no fue bien conocido o bien utilizado durante los primeros años, los profesores, de hecho, mantuvieron un horario de oficina. Hermione sospechaba que las horas de oficina las usaban principalmente los estudiantes de OWL y NEWT, pero estaban abiertas para cualquiera. El horario de oficina de Snape era escaso y generalmente tarde en la noche, e incómodamente cerca de toque de queda algunos días. Hermione sospechaba que esto era para disuadir a las personas de visitar durante las horas de oficina y dar preferencia a los Slytherins, que podrían regresar a su dormitorio mucho más rápido que las otras Casas antes del toque de queda.

Incluso sabiendo que Snape le daba un trato preferencial a los Slytherins, Hermione todavía tardó varios minutos en reunir el valor para llamar a la puerta de Snape —Adelante.

Con determinación, manteniendo la espalda recta y los hombros en alto, Hermione entró. La oficina de Snape tenía similitudes con su salón de clases, pero tenía mejor luz, una mejor silla y alfombra. Había estantes con cosas de aspecto desagradable, en frascos detrás de él, pero parecían menos amenazantes cuando se veían con mejor luz. Hermione se tomó su tiempo para mirar a su alrededor, notando con cierto asombro que Snape parecía haberse apropiado de una silla amortiguada de oficina muggle de alguna parte. Snape la miró desde su posición y levantó una ceja. —¿Sí, señorita Granger?

Hermione cerró la puerta y se sentó frente a él, luchando contra el impulso de mover las piernas y morderse el labio. —Esa noche que el troll atacó —dijo finalmente. —Vino y me sacó del alféizar de la ventana.

La cara de Snape inmediatamente se cerró. —Usted acordó nunca decirle a nadie sobre eso —dijo.

—Y no lo he hecho —dijo Hermione rápidamente —Pero... —ella dudó, mordiéndose el labio y mirándolo.

La voz de Snape se suavizó. —¿Pero…?

—¿Me enseñaría cómo hacerlo? —ella preguntó, todo de prisa.

Snape parpadeó. —¿Enseñarte…?

—Cómo volar —dijo Hermione, mordiéndose el labio. —Sin escoba. Solo... yo misma. Como lo hizo usted —Snape, en general, no era una persona expresiva, a menos que se burlara, sonriera y frunciera el ceño. Ahora, sus ojos se agrandaron mucho y parecía que estaba tratando de no mostrar lo que estaba sintiendo —¿Por qué, señorita Granger? —preguntó, —¿Quiere saber cómo volar?

Su voz volvió a ser áspera y Hermione parpadeó ante el cambio, inclinando la cabeza.

—Porque fue increíble —le dijo honestamente. —Y no me gustan demasiado las escobas. Me encantaría poder volar, aunque sea un poco, para llegar a los estantes superiores de una estantería o para evitar morir si alguna vez me empujan de la torre de astronomía o incluso por diversión, como lo hace el equipo de Quidditch.

—¿En caso de que te empujen...? —Snape parecía alarmado. —Señorita Granger, ¿la gente la está amenazando?

Hermione miró hacia otro lado. —En realidad no. Solo... hacen comentarios —ella se encogió de hombros —Mis compañeros de clase están bastante bien ahora, pero algunos de los estudiantes mayores todavía me susurran.

Los ojos de Snape se endurecieron. —¿Quién?

—No sé sus nombres —admitió Hermione. —Solo... hay muchos. Slytherin le da mucho valor a la ascendencia de sangre pura. Y... yo no tengo eso.

Snape la miró de nuevo, considerándolo. —Volar de forma autónoma es muy, muy difícil, señorita Granger —le dijo. —Hay muy pocos magos que pueden hacerlo.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. —Pensé que por eso no era común —le dijo. —Entonces tendría sentido por qué ud puede hacerlo, pero ninguno de los otros maestros.

Snape pareció sorprendido por un momento ante el cumplido, antes de re-enfocarse. —Debido a esto, no podrás volar —le dijo. —Simplemente no tienes el poder mágico necesario.

—También pensé en eso —dijo Hermione rápidamente. —Pero señor, soy mucho más pequeña que usted y peso mucho menos. Sé que se requiere un inmenso poder mágico para volar... pero ¿tal vez requeriría mucho menos, para que una persona más pequeña vuele?

Snape la miró por la nariz y arqueó las cejas. —¿Quieres probar de todos modos? —le preguntó a ella. —¿A pesar de mi confianza en que no funcionará?

Hermione vaciló. —¿Alguien ha tratado de enseñarle a un niño a volar? —ella preguntó. —¿O alguien que no haya terminado su crecimiento acelerado?

Snape parecía que en realidad lo estaba considerando, ahora. —Sé de dos personas en el mundo que pueden volar de manera autónoma, señorita Granger y yo soy un ellas —le dijo. —El Señor Oscuro era el otro.

Si él pensaba que ella estaba tratando de ser como el Señor Oscuro, explicaba por qué estaba tan alarmado de que ella quería aprender.

—Tres son un buen número de personas —dijo Hermione, ofreciéndole una sonrisa. —No hay daño en intentarlo, ¿verdad?

Snape la miró antes de recostarse en su silla con un suspiro. —De todos modos, no creo que tenga la capacidad mágica todavía, señorita Granger —le dijo. —Todavía eres muy joven. Dudo que tu poder incluso haya comenzado a crecer exponencialmente.

—Soy muy fuerte para mi edad —Hermione se opuso —Y he estado practicando… espere ¿qué?... —Hermione se detuvo y miró a Snape. —... ¿Qué quiere decir con que mi poder aún no ha comenzado a crecer exponencialmente? —ella preguntó sospechosamente.

Snape parecía divertido. —Se sabe que al comienzo de la pubertad, el poder de una bruja o mago comienza a crecer exponencialmente, madurando completamente cuando tienen diecisiete años —le dijo. —Actualmente, su poder solo aumenta linealmente.

Hermione lo miró fijamente. —¿Es esta una de esas cosas que todo el mundo sabe? —exigió. —¿Todos los sangre pura simplemente saben que así es como funcionan las reservas de energía?

—Lo dudo —le dijo Snape. —Me di cuenta de esto a través de la... investigación privada de alguien.

La mente de Hermione estaba acelerada y comenzó a caminar por la habitación. —Si mi reserva de energía comenzó a crecer a las once y se detiene a las diecisiete —murmuró. —Espere... Señor, ¿qué cuenta como el _"inicio oficial de la pubertad"?_

Snape levantó una ceja. —Para una bruja, cuando sangra por primera vez —le dijo. —Para un mago... en general, es la primera emisión nocturna o la primera emisión realizada de otra manera.

Hermione asintió, haciendo todo lo posible para parecer profesional, a pesar del tema. —Ya llevo once años, por un año, y doce por unos meses —murmuró. —La edad promedio para que una niña tenga su período es de doce años y medio, por lo que todavía falta medio año. Para maximizarlo...

Su mente se aceleró. Tendría que averiguar el momento óptimo para tener su período y tratar de obligar a su cuerpo a tenerlo en ese momento. Tendría que ejecutar números para ver cómo funcionaría, el tiempo suficiente como para tener una buena cantidad inicial de potencia para aumentar exponencialmente, pero demasiado para que no aumente exponencialmente durante un período de tiempo lo suficientemente largo. Si había números reales detrás de todo esto que controlaban la cantidad de poder que tenías, tenía que intentar maximizarlo.

Los riesgos si no lo hacía podrían ser demasiado graves, ¿qué pasaría si Pansy terminara siendo más poderosa que ella simplemente porque tuvo suerte cuando tuvo su período?

—Señorita Granger, ¿está tratando de maximizar su poder mágico a propósito? —con la concentración rota, Hermione volvió a mirar a Snape.

—Por supuesto —le dijo ella. —Si voy a convencer a todos de que soy New Blood, necesito ser una bruja poderosa. Muy poderosa, probablemente.

Snape ni siquiera agitó un párpado ante la mención de "New Blood", confirmando las sospechas de Hermione: alguien ya le había informado de su reclamo.

—¿Cómo haces eso? —le preguntó a ella.

—He estado lanzando hechizos todas las noches hasta que haya gastado por completo mi poder mágico —dijo Hermione. —Si sigo presionándome hasta el límite, descubro que a la noche siguiente, puedo hacer poco más.

Snape parecía impresionado a pesar de sí mismo. —¿Eso está funcionando? —dijo. —Nunca he oído hablar de algo así.

—Bueno, lo inventé —le dijo Hermione, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Solía ser capaz de levitar un libro por un tiempo, pero ahora puedo levitar todo mi cofre durante varios minutos. Traté de levitarme para volar, pero eso no funcionó. Solo pude hacer que funcione cuando levito mi ropa, en cambio, conmigo todavía en ella.

—Y ahora quieres aprender a volar correctamente.

Hermione le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. —¿Sí por favor?

Snape suspiró y se pellizcó la nariz ligeramente, frotándosela. —Bien —dijo finalmente. —Te enseñaré, aunque solo sea para ver si es posible enseñarle a un niño. Será un experimento interesante, por decir lo menos. Si funciona... bueno... —él se apagó, pero Hermione se estaba abrazando a sí misma fuertemente y haciendo un ruido excitado que parecía estar escapándose de ella.

Snape le dio una sonrisa a regañadientes. —Los estudiantes que están tratando activamente de aprender y maximizar su potencial no suelen pasar mi clase —le dijo Snape —Si estás buscando un maestro, te enseñaré.

Hermione le sonrió.

 _Continuará_


	32. Interludio

_Traducción realizada por la única y genial Ikdv_

 _Correcciones por la también única y genial LidiaaIsabel_

 _Y yo, que las represento jijiji…_

… _o…_

 _Capítulo 32: Interludio_

—Hermione, ¿están los Slytherins molestando a propósito a Ron?

Hermione levantó la vista hasta Harry que estaba sentado frente a ella en la mesa de la biblioteca —¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó cuidadosamente bordeando la pregunta.

Harry suspiró pasando una mano por su cabello, revolviéndolo incluso más que antes —Ron ha perdido alrededor de cien puntos para Gryffindor por pelear en los pasillos y siempre parece ser que son los Slytherins los que lo provocan —le dijo Harry —Todos en Gryffindor están furiosos con él y siguen diciéndole que solo ignore cualquier provocación, pero con el temperamento de Ron… es como si no pudiera.

Hermione se mordió el labio por dentro fuertemente para evitar sonreír.  
—Ron siempre ha tenido cosas contra los Slytherins desde el comienzo, Harry —puntualizó Hermione —¿Es realmente una sorpresa real que haya tensión entre él y ellos?

Harry suspiró —Supongo que no.

Hermione regresó a su ensayo, pero encontró que su mente estaba divagando.  
Ella había estado tratando de pensar en cómo provocar a Ron hasta una confrontación explosiva frente a montones de gente mientras todavía pareciera ser su amiga durante el proceso. Tal vez esto era un buen punto de presión. Si Ron salía con algo sobre los Slytherin y ella defendía a su casa, puede que él se moleste y le grite por esa razón. Entonces ella podría empezar a llorar, ¿Qué Ron le gritara a la cara sería una causa probable para hacer llorar a un primer año, cierto?

Hizo una nota mental de hablar con los otros. Puede que ellos tuvieran algunas ideas.

Dejando el asunto de lado, regresó a su ensayo de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, determinada a usar los recursos correctos para escribirlo. Honestamente, parecía como si Quirrell estuviera tratando de enseñarles información incorrecta a propósito algunas veces.

…o…

—Jaque.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada furiosa a Blaise que la veía divertido. Sus ojos volaron por el tablero y cuidadosamente movió su torre.  
Blaise movió su alfil en respuesta y sonrió.  
—Jaque mate.

—¡Aggg! —dijo Hermione, escondiendo su rostro en las manos —¡Soy horrible en esto!

—No eres tan mala —le dijo Blaise, todavía sonriendo —No eres buena, pero no eres mala.

—Nunca voy a mejorar en este juego estúpido —dijo desesperada —Esto es feo. Terrible. Horrible. Augggg…

Blaise se rió ante su dramatismo, antes de recolocar su tablero de ajedrez de nuevo otra vez. —Si eres tan mala en esto ¿Por qué siquiera quieres jugarlo? —le preguntó —Siempre podrías cambiar a damas o gobstones, en vez de esto.  
Hermione concienzudamente mordió su labio, tratando de verse como si estuviera admitiendo un secreto. —…Weasley es realmente bueno en ajedrez —le dijo a Blaise —Solo por una vez, me gustaría aplastarlo…

Blaise comenzó a reír. —Ya te has subido a ese tren, entonces —le dijo —En la actualidad ya lo estás aplastando en las clases ¿Por qué el ajedrez es tan importante?

—Solo… quiero quitarle la única cosa en la que es bueno —dijo Hermione —Y quiero vencerlo en su propio juego estúpido.

Blaise todavía se reía de su furia. —Tendremos que pensar en otra forma en que lo derrotes entonces ¿no es así? —dijo suavemente Blaise.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada de desesperación. —¿Cómo qué?

Blaise se encogió de hombros meneando una mano. —Yo me haré cargo. No te preocupes.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada suspicaz y Blaise sonrió con los ojos brillando —Somos Slytherins, Hermione —le recordó —Si vamos perdiendo, simplemente cambiamos el juego.

Continuará


	33. Vacaciones de invierno

_Hola a todas, sé que me he perdido mucho pero la vida laboral y familiar me está exigiendo mucho, literalmente no sé en qué se me va el día tan rápido, antes de darme cuenta ya son las 00:00 hrs y me estoy durmiendo de pie._

 _Pero bueno intentare retomar tanto como pueda, si te aún te mantienes en la historia te lo agradezco._

 _Como siempre agradecimientos a Ikdv por la traduccion y a LidiaaIsabel por la corrección._

 _Sera una publicación masiva, de esas que les encantan jijij (guiño, guiño)_

 _...o…_

 _Capítulo 33: Vacaciones de invierno_

Los días pasaron del otoño al invierno y Hermione usó algunos de sus galeones Avon para comprarse un cárdigan Slytherin para usar durante las clases, haciendo juego con la mayoría de las otras chicas en su dormitorio. Las mazmorras eran considerablemente más frías que el resto del castillo y todos los primeros años intentaron aprender encantamientos de calentamiento juntos, a pesar del avanzado nivel de magia del encanto.

Hermione fue la única capaz de obtenerlo, pero no en un grado muy bueno y no lo suficiente como para mantener a una persona caliente. En cambio, les enseñó a sus compañeros de clase cómo encantar llamas de campanilla y ponerlas en frasco para mantenerse calientes, lo que les impresionó. Theo, siempre innovador, salió corriendo y trajo frascos de pociones vacíos y pronto todos tenían mini llamas de campanillas en frascos y frascos escondidos en todos sus bolsillos. Hermione incluso cosió uno de ellos en la etiqueta de su cárdigan con su kit de costura. Ella sabía que su cabello cubriría la protuberancia en su espalda.

Con el tiempo, las chicas Slytherin gradualmente comenzaron a usar maquillaje. Hermione estaba impresionada con lo sutilmente que lo lograron. Comenzó con el rimel y el cuidado de las cejas, luego se agregó corrector a medida que lentamente agregaban más a sus rutinas. Pansy y Daphne comenzaron con sus rizadores para el cabello de inmediato, incluso ayudando a rizar a Tracy y Millie de vez en cuando. Un hechizo de calentamiento para calentar el metal era mucho más fácil de lanzar que un hechizo de calentamiento adecuado y Hermione sospechaba que sería el único hechizo que Pansy obtendría sin cuestionar sus finales al final del año.

Los chicos de Slytherin tendían a ver los cambios de las chicas con poca sospecha, como si algo estuviera mal, pero no sabían qué, pero el resto de los chicos de primer año parecían muy agradecidos. Hermione vio que la confianza en sí misma de Tracy y Millie crecía cuando los niños comenzaron a mirarlas y estaba feliz por ellas, aunque una gran parte de ella no estaba del todo emocionada con la forma en que esto sucedía.

Los galeones, sin embargo, ella los necesitaba. Si estaba decidida a establecer una casa propia, necesita dinero para hacerlo. Ella era muy consciente del tipo de sumas que las casas de sangre pura más viejas arrojaban como cambio de bolsillo y sabía que necesitaba un capital inicial para tratar de ganar de forma propia.

De alguna manera. Las clases continuaron siguiendo patrones predecibles y Hermione se encontró fácilmente en la cima de mayoría de ellos. Disfrutaba los desafíos que la profesora McGonagall le lanzaría, pero incluso esos se estaban volviendo más fáciles de dominar, con su núcleo expandido.

La Herbología era interesante y Hermione se preguntó si encajaría con la clase de Pociones en un nivel superior. Los encantos continuar siendo fáciles, y Pociones... Pociones fue la clase donde Hermione se divirtió más. Parte de ella se sentía claramente mal por disfrutar tanto de Pociones, ya que una parte definitiva de su disfrute era ver a Snape regañar a Ron Weasley. Sin embargo, otra parte de Hermione se sintió complacida y extrañamente conmovida por la lealtad de su Jefe de Casa: había comenzado a gritarle a Ron después del incidente con el troll. Neville todavía estaba en gran medida desesperado, pero Snape había empezado a suspirar, desvanecer sus problemas y hacerlo comenzar de nuevo sin tanto alboroto, lo que parecía ayudar a Neville a mejorar lentamente. Hermione se preguntó si a Neville le iba tan mal como a Ron porque le tiene miedo a Snape; los ensayos de Neville siempre parecían estar bien.

La otra parte divertida de Pociones estaba en prepararlas. Hermione y Theo formaron un excelente equipo discutiendo en silencio en la parte de atrás del aula sobre qué probar y cómo mejorar lo que estaban preparando. También era un desafío mental elaborar la misma cosa, pero diferente, en dos calderos diferentes a la vez. Ella y Theo se estaban volviendo muy buenos trabajando en equipo, capaces de anticipar el próximo movimiento que haría el otro, aunque no todas sus pociones experimentales tuvieron éxito. Snape les había dado un pequeño kit de prueba, para comenzar a descubrir qué tipo de sustancia había hecho. Hermione reconoció algunos de los pequeños trozos de papel como pruebas de fuego, pero había otros pergaminos redondos diseñados para tener una gota de poción y cambiar el color de forma diagnóstica. Cuando tenían éxito en hacer una poción conocida, el pergamino se volvería de un verde brillante. Cada que fallaban, había un brillo rojo apagado. Cada vez que terminaban con un veneno, se volvía negro y la sustancia desconocida que era segura de consumir y tendría algún efecto generaba un azul. Hermione preguntó por el hechizo para hacer más tiras, pero Snape la despidió, diciendo que era algo de su propia creación y muy difícil de replicar.

Todas las noches, Hermione era obediente con su entrenamiento de agotamiento mágico. La levitación seguía siendo la mejor y más rápida forma en que había encontrado para agotar sus reservas de energía. Ella se había vuelto lo suficientemente buena como para mantener su cofre de caoba flotando durante largos períodos, por lo que estaba trabajando en su estantería a continuación, con todos los libros, era mucho pesada que su cofre. Estaba considerando probar su propia cama después de dominar la estantería, pero estaba preocupada por el ruido que podría hacer si fallaba. Lo último que necesitaba era que las otras chicas investigaran lo que estaba haciendo por ruidos fuertes después de estar dormidas.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, noviembre disminuyendo hasta diciembre, Hermione descubrió que la Navidad se acercaba rápidamente. Se inscribió para irse a casa con los otros Slytherins, lo que trajo algo de comentarios burlones de los estudiantes mayores que Hermione ignoró firmemente. Muggles o no, extrañaba desesperadamente a su familia, y tenía cosas que necesitaba hacer fuera de la escuela de todos modos. No iba a celebrar las vacaciones con un grupo de personas que todavía la juzgaban en gran medida.

Navidad, sin embargo, trajo un nuevo tema: regalos. Hermione había encontrado una especie de guía sobre regalos en un muy, muy antiguo manual de anfitriona para Yule. Si bien había reglas sobre qué regalos dar claramente, fue difícil no solo actualizar las sugerencias del libro a los tiempos más modernos, sino clasificar a sus compañeros de clase en las categorías necesarias para dar los regalos apropiados. Dar regalos para Navidad fue un gran problema y lo último que Hermione quería hacer era despreciar accidentalmente a alguien o sin saberlo, darle a alguien algo romántico sin intención correspondiente.

También había muchas categorías posibles. Hubo "amigos", pero también "amigos cercanos", "conocidos "aliados" y "compañeros de trabajo". También había categorías para "Enemigos que no saben que son tu enemigo", "Posibles futuros apegos románticos" y "Gente de sangre contaminada a la que no puedes descartar". Hermione se encontró tomando nota de todos los regalos sugeridos en la última categoría, con la intención de mantener una lista de todos los que le enviaron algo.

Para cuando finalmente llegó el descanso, Hermione estaba rebotando en el borde de su asiento todo el tramo de regreso a Londres y después de salir de la Plataforma 9 ¾, corrió hacia sus padres y los abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Su padre se rió entre dientes cuando ella enterró su cabeza en su pecho.

—Bien, bien. ¿Alguien nos extrañó? —bromeó.

—Por supuesto que nos extrañó —dijo su madre, con una sonrisa en su tono. —La pregunta es, ¿cuánto no extrañó?

Hermione sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón ante la voz de sus padres —No tienes idea.

Continuará


	34. Bloodthome

_Va otro…_

… _o…_

 _Capítulo 34: Bloodthorne_

 __Debido a que a estaban en Londres y sus padres se habían tomado el día libre de su trabajo para venir a recogerla, toda la familia Granger fue al Callejón Diagon para resolver los negocios mágicos de Hermione tan pronto como fuera posible.

Hermione arrastró a sus padres hacia donde Madam Malkin como primera cosa, pidiéndole a Madam Malkin por unas túnicas simples para sus dos padres. La costurera asintió sabedora y tuvo a sus padres vestidos rápidamente, permitiéndoles mezclarse con el resto de los del callejón perfectamente. Hermione no quería ningún problema con snobs que pusieran un bache en sus vacaciones.

Su madre y su padre la acompañaron por las tiendas mientras ella compraba regalos para sus amigos. Cuando Hermione expresó que quería ir al  
Banco, su padre la dejó ir con un brillo en los ojos, sugiriendo que él y su madre podrían necesitar un poco de tiempo solos para compras de Navidad. Hermione estuvo tan entusiasmada con la idea de conseguir un regalo mágico como presente que casi saltó por el camino al otro lado de la calle hacia Gringotts.

Gringotts era tan imponente como la última vez. Tomando un aliento profundo, Hermione abrió las puertas, se aproximó al mostrador y esperó.  
Cuando fue su turno, el duende parado ahí le dio una mirada expectante. Se veía antipático. Yéndose con el poco conocimiento que tenía sobre los duendes que había encontrado en un libro sobre criaturas humanoides, Hermione cuidadosamente le ofreció al duende una inclinación respetuosa.

—Me gustaría hablar con Bloodthorne —le dijo cuidadosamente.

El duende estrechó sus ojos. —Bloodthorne está ocupado —le informó—. Yo te ayudaré.

—Esperaré por Bloodthorne —le dijo en respuesta —Mi tiempo es mio y lo pasaré esperando.

El duende le dio una mirada extrañada, pero bajó de un salto y dejó el mostrador. Hermione soltó una respiración profunda que no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo, sintiéndose mareada con una sensación de alivio. Lidiar con duendes era enervante.

Unos pocos minutos después, Hermione vio a un duende caminando hacia ella directamente por el suelo. Cuando la alcanzó, él le ofreció una inclinación y Hermione se inclinó profundamente en respuesta. El duende la vio y Hermione estuvo sorprendida de ver que él parecía feliz. La sonrisa se veía rara en el rostro del duende.

—La señorita Hermione Granger —dijo sonriendo y mostrando todos sus dientes —Nos reunimos de nuevo. ¿Otra tasa de cambio que disputar?

—Bloodthorne —dijo Hermione inclinándose de nuevo. Levantó una ceja,—Para nada. Hubo una promesa hecha en nuestra última reunión. El duende la miró expectante y Hermione sonrió.  
—Préstamos —le dijo —Vamos a discutir sobre préstamos.

La sonrisa que se estiró a lo largo del rostro de Bloodthorne ahora era distintivamente menos placentera y mucho más predatoria y Hermione notó que se veía mucho más natural en el rostro del duende de lo que anterior sonrisa había sido.

—Oh, sí —dijo suavemente Bloodthorne —Déjeme conseguirnos una habitación, Hermione Granger y hablaremos.

…

—¿Así que la gente voluntariamente accede a pagar más de lo que les prestaron? —Bloodthorne todavía veía con sospecha todo el concepto de los préstamos, pero había una chispa de codicia en sus ojos. Hermione se agarró de su paciencia y lo intentó de nuevo. —Sí. Es el concepto de necesidad inmediata contra obligaciones futuras —explicó —Por ejemplo, si el techo de alguien se cae, necesitará arreglarlo inmediatamente.

Bloodthorne le dio una mirada como si ella fuera idiota. —Por supuesto.

—¿Pero qué pasa si no tienen el dinero? —Lo retó —¿Qué si son una familia pobre y no tienen los 50 galeones para componer el techo?

La mirada de Bloodthorne fue baja, calculando el tiempo. —Está diciendo que lo pedirían prestado —declaró.

—Sí. El Banco haría un acuerdo con la familia. El banco le prestaría al hombre los 50 galeones que necesitaran en el momento y a cambio, él pagaría más de lo que le dieron. Se le llama "interés" —explicó Hermione —Puede ser de diferentes formas. El acuerdo puede ser que el hombre le pagará al banco en cuotas de 5 galeones por mes por un año, por ejemplo, entonces el banco ganaría 10 galeones de interés. O el Banco podría acordar cargar un porcentaje de la deuda como interés y acrecentarla con el paso del tiempo.

—¿Cómo funciona eso? —Los ojos de Bloodthorne brillaron.

—No estoy completamente segura —admitió Hermione. Levantó una pila de papeles —Traje algunos contratos que los Muggles usan para esta tipo de cosas que podemos tomar como ejemplos.

Bloodthorne se inclinó sobre la mesa y juntos miraron los papeles.  
—Yo no entiendo las matemáticas para saber cómo esto funciona —le dijo Hermione —¿Tal vez si tienen un aritmántico? Pero un simple contrato de reembolso puede ir mejor en el mundo mágico, de todas formas. ¿Dice que esto nunca se había hecho antes?

Bloodthorne negó con la cabeza. —Los magos se prestan dinero entre ellos y a sus amigos y la deuda es devuelta por confianza. Nunca le han pedido prestado al Banco.

Hermione se mordió el labio, pensando. —¿… Eso es debido a que los magos no están dispuestos a pedirles prestado a los duendes? —preguntó, tan delicadamente cómo fue posible.

Para su sorpresa, Bloodthorne resopló. —No. Los magos le piden a los duendes frecuentemente. No, es debido a que los duendes no se han sentido inclinados a ayudar a los magos —siseó —Como sea, el concepto del… interés. Este "interés" cambia las cosas.

Hermione sonrió. —¿Entonces funcionará?

—Oh sí, funcionará. —Bloodthorne le disparó una mirada desagradablemente triunfante —Es como usted dijo, tendremos que usar su cuenta exclusivamente, debido a que solo usted nos ha dado permiso para usar su oro para los préstamos, pero a cambio, usted ganará parte de lo recuperado.

—Excelente —Hermione sacó otro papel —Este es el borrador de algo que pensé podría funcionar como formato de contrato estándar. Usted llenará aquí los números, cuánto estarán pidiendo prestado, cuánto tendrán que regresar cada mes y cuánto será añadido a la deuda como cargo por demora si ellos no hacen el pago a tiempo. 

—¿Cargo por demora? —Bloodthorne se veía complacido.

—Sí. Aquí hay otros términos, los términos de lo que el banco puede apoderarse como recompensa contra el préstamo si el prestamista falla.

Bloodthorne escaneó el contrato. —¿… Si ellos no regresan lo que pidieron prestado, nosotros podemos tomar algo de ellos?

—Sí, se le llama "colateral". Eso asegura que el banco siempre recibe su dinero de regreso —explicó Hermione —Si alguien quiere pedir prestado 100 galeones, necesita ofrecer algo que el banco pueda tomar en caso de que no lo paguen. A la mayoría de la gente no les importa, porque saben que simplemente van a devolver el pago, pero se puede volver algo muy importante. Ellos podrían ofrecer sus casas, por ejemplo, o un auto. Tal vez en el mundo mágico, los derechos de autor de una poción o un libro que gane dinero.

Los ojos de Bloodthorne brillaron con codicia.  
—Entiendo completamente —dijo —Estoy listo.

—Lo he hecho a usted mi único gerente de cuenta —le dijo Hermione solemnemente —¿confío en que usted no me dejará en la ruina?

Bloodthorne le dio una sonrisita desagradable. —No usaré demasiado oro al mismo tiempo para un préstamo —le dijo —Sospecho que tendré que enviarle por correo cada contrato para que lo firme, el ministerio no está conforme con honrar un contrato entre un mago y un duende, pero con usted firmando de parte del Banco, ya no habrá dificultades legales.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. —Está bien.

—Entonces lo que queda es que discutamos sus términos —le dijo él —Debido a que usted es la persona de la que el oro se estará prestando.

Hermione se enderezó. Esta era la parte que estaba esperando fuera difícil. 

—Como es su dinero y está permitiendo al banco que lo use para ganar dinero con el tiempo gratuitamente, el banco le ofrece 85% de interés en ganancia y un precio de descuento por cualquier propiedad adquirida por el banco en el caso de que lo desee —dijo Bloodthorne, con los ojos brillando. 

Hermione tuvo que morderse la lengua muy fuerte para no jadear en voz alta. Había estado planeando en ofrecerles a los duende un 50/50, dado que ellos eran los que estaban haciendo el trabajo. Había esperado una oferta baja de 35% y que tendría que pelear hasta conseguir el 50%. Pero si ellos estaban comenzando la oferta con 85%... Los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron.

—Es mi oro y yo podría hacer esto sin el banco, si quisiera —dijo, levantando la nariz al aire —95% y yo consigo cualquier propiedad adquirida por los fallos a los préstamos.

Bloodthorne echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se carcajeó encantado.  
—¡Esta bruja tiene garras! —exclamó, viéndola con satisfacción —90% y tendrá la primera opción de tomar cualquier propiedad adquirida por el banco. Si elige tomarla, el banco recuperará el resto de la deuda de su cuenta en su lugar.

Hermione lo consideró. 90% era increíblemente generoso, en su mente. ¿Para que Bloodthorne estuviera haciendo todo el trabajo y que solo tomara el 10%? Él debía de estar esperando que esto fuera increíblemente lucrativo con el paso del tiempo y no se había dado cuenta del todo de cuanto poder tenía el banco, no había forma de que Hermione tuviera el tiempo para estar ofreciendo préstamos por su cuenta. Y la posibilidad de obtener cosas a través de los fallos en los préstamos tenía potencial. Las propiedades mágicas eran caras y difíciles de conseguir.

—Trato hecho, Bloodthorne —dijo Hermione asintiendo.

Bloodthorne sonrió.—Firmemos.

El contrató que sacó fue dejado muy simple, en un lenguaje muy simple y claro, lo que Hermione apreciaba. Bloodthorne firmó con una pluma diferente, más fina y cuando Hermione la usó, su manó ardió mientras firmaba y abrumante se dio cuenta de que la tinta era rojo brillante. 

—¿Eso es mi sangre? —dijo ella, sofocando una ola de náuseas. Bloodthorne asintió. —Los contratos firmados con sangre son siempre más válidos que aquellos con tinta —le dijo —Las plumas de sangre están prohibidas de usar para los magos —Sonrió, mostrando todos sus dientes puntiagudos.  
—Pero no para los duendes.

Hermione se sintió ligeramente mareada. —Gracias por todo su tiempo —le dijo, ofreciéndole una inclinación cuando se paraba.

—El placer fue mío —le aseguró Bloodthorne con los ojos brillantes —Tenga una feliz Navidad.  
—Usted también —dijo Hermione mientras se giraba para salir de la habitación. Se detuvo —¡Oh! ¡Casi me olvido!

—¿Se olvida?

Hermione sacó una bolsa pesada de su túnica.  
—Por favor deposite esto en mi bóveda —le dijo —Sé que no tengo mucho en mi bóveda justo ahora. Puede usar este dinero para préstamos de inmediato.

Bloodthorne levantó una ceja y luego sonrió. —Hay una manera de hacer estas cosas, Hermione Granger —le dijo.

La dirigió hacia un espacio en el mostrador fuera de la sala de reuniones, cortando frente a muchos otros que esperaban en la línea. Hermione observó mientras él hacía algo con los galeones en una báscula.  
—Aquí hay 290 galeones —dijo finalmente.

Hermione asintió. —Eso es lo que yo también conté. Le tuvo que pedir al profesor Flitwick que pusiera un hechizo de peso pluma en la bolsa para que pudiera cargarla.

Los ojos de Bloodthorne brillaron. —Me pregunto lo que una joven bruja está haciendo para ganar tanto dinero tan rápido. 

La mente de Hermione voló hacia el maquillaje y las fotos que Ernie estaba vendiendo silenciosamente. —Esto y aquello —le dijo dulcemente. 

Bloodthorne tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y rugió de risa. Hermione se estremeció por esa risa. —Que tenga un placentero día, señorita Hermione Granger —le dijo él, dirigiéndole una sonrisa malvada y puntiaguda que parecía indicar cualquier cosa menos un día placentero —Estoy seguro de que seguiremos en contacto.

Continuará


	35. La mañana de navidad

_Y otro…_

… _o…_

 _Capítulo 35: La mañana de navidad_

Hermione se despertó temprano en la mañana de Navidad, ante la sensación de un nuevo peso sobre sus pies. Buscó a tientas su varita, solo para darse cuenta abruptamente de que no se le permitía lanzar ni siquiera un _Lumos_ simple para iluminar su habitación. Mientras buscaba su lámpara en la oscuridad, recordó que había hecho que su madre registrara la casa un hogar mágico, y que podía hacer lo que quisiera.

— _Lumos._

La habitación fue suavemente iluminada, Hermione miró por encima de sus pies. Había una pila de paquetes uno que no había estado allí la noche anterior. Hermione lo miró fijamente, preguntándose. No había forma de que los búhos hubieran entrado en su habitación para dejarlos caer a sus pies. Entonces... ¿qué cómo? Tal vez hubo un hechizo mágico de entrega de regalos de Navidad que Hermione se perdió en alguna parte. Oh bien. Había enviado todos sus regalos por lechuza, pero intentaría aprender para el año próximo. Hermione los movió a todos a su escritorio y rápidamente volvió a dormir.

Cuando Hermione se despertó, fue el sonido de su padre gritando en la cocina a una hora mucho más razonable de las nueve. Hermione no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se extendía en su rostro por su padre que gritaba a la sartén mientras se vestía y fue con una sonrisa feliz por sus padres y cierta emoción por la Navidad que bajó las escaleras, con misteriosos regalos apretados en sus brazos. "

—¡Feliz Navidad, querida!

Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo de dejar sus regalos en el sofá antes de que la abrazara. —Feliz Navidad, mamá.

—¡Feliz Navidad, Hermione! —llamó su padre desde la cocina, donde intentaba preparar un desayuno tradicional de Navidad. Hermione se rió.

—Feliz Navidad, papá —Hermione puso sus regalos debajo del árbol y lo rodeó, prestando atención a los tamaños y formas de la cajas. Había obtenido más de lo que esperaba. Por otra parte, ella había enviado más de lo que probablemente necesitaba, no queriendo ofender a nadie. Tenía sentido si los demás también lo hacían. Después de un desayuno navideño de tostadas francesas (eventualmente) y pan de mono, la familia Granger se instaló felizmente alrededor del árbol de Navidad con tazas de chocolate caliente y comenzó a abrir regalos. Sus padres habían sido maravillosos. Hermione había recibido varios libros, así como una ficha de libro para obtener cinco más que quería. También le habían comprado ropa nueva, así como túnicas, túnicas agradables e informales que podía usar los fines de semana o después de clases, en lugar de usar su uniforme todo el tiempo. Le gustaban especialmente los ajustados, de color verde esmeralda que le habían conseguido: había bolsillos ocultos cosidos por todas partes y tenían un flujo un poco dramático cuando caminaba.

Se sentía como una princesa medieval mientras los usaba y estaba emocionada de poder poner llenar de campanillas todos esos bolsillos para mantenerla caliente.

Hermione había recibido una caja de plumas de azúcar de Harry, lo que la divirtió; ella misma le había enviado ranas de chocolate. De Neville, había recibido un conjunto de plumas de cuervo reales, que era considerablemente más bonitas que las que solía usar para escribir. Era casi un límite para un regalo para un amigo pero fue increíblemente considerado. Hermione se alegró de haber pensado en el regalo de Neville; le había enviado una pequeña maceta muggle de plantas que podía cultivar en su dormitorio. Ron no le había enviado nada.

Hermione sonrió para sí misma y se preguntó si se sentiría avergonzado de ese hecho después de abrir su regalo. Ella le había enviado un clásico álbum de fotos de Chudley Cannon de los años 70 que había encontrado en una librería de segunda mano. Ella sabía que él no podría resistir el hecho de que fuera tan atenta y lo avergonzaría aún más. Hermione les había enviado a todas sus compañeras de cuarto maquillaje muggle. Le envió a Tracy y Millie unas bonitas paletas de sombras de ojos que le habían costado 20 libras cada una. Daphne había conseguido una paleta más pequeña, y Pansy recibió un rímel extra. Eso había sido todo lo que Hermione estaba dispuesta a hacer por Pansy; a pesar de la tregua sobre la declaración del enemigo, Pansy seguía siendo una snob.

Tracey y Millie parecían haber coordinado qué conseguirle: Millie le envió un nuevo planificador de tareas para el nuevo año y Tracey le envió un conjunto de hermosas tintas de colores. Hermione amaba el regalo; Ahora podía codificar por colores a su gusto. Daphne le envió un diario vacío, lo cual fue agradable y Pansy le envió un juego de piedras preciosas, que hizo que Hermione estrechara los ojos. Se encontraron piedras preciosas en cada hogar mágico y enviar un juego como regalo implicaba que el receptor claramente no tenía uno, ya que no pertenecían a un verdadero hogar mágico. Independientemente del hecho de que Hermione no poseía un conjunto de piedras preciosas, sabía que había sido despreciada.

Los regalos de los chicos de su dormitorio fueron los más inesperados. Hermione había enviado pasteles caldero a Crabbe y Goyle, impersonales, pero aún agradables. Crabbe y Goyle le habían enviado una caja de bombones, pero por lo visto, eran de un chocolatero elegante del que Hermione nunca había oído hablar. Eran seleccionados y Hermione estaba segura de que su familia las disfrutaría en Navidad, no había esperado un regalo de ninguno de los dos, pero suponía que darles clases tranquilamente durante _Encantamientos_ les había dado una sensación de obligación.

Ella se rió cuando llegó al regalo de Theo: _"El arte de las pociones"._ Era exactamente el mismo libro que ella le había enviado como regalo después de haber despertado su interés en Flourish y Blotts. Se preguntó si estaba mirando su propio regalo de ella en este preciso momento con irónica diversión o si la coinciden había provocado una risa de su austero compañero de clase. Blaise le había enviado un juego de ajedrez. Era un juego de ajedrez muy agradable y parecía capaz de encogerse y crecer, pero Hermione no estaba segura de por qué le había enviado uno. En cambio, habían empezado a probar con las damas por las noches; ambos habían acordado que ella no tenía remedio en el ajedrez. Un juego de ajedrez parecía casi un insulto, solo que era agradable. Resolviendo que había un significado oculto detrás del regalo que aún tenía que descubrir, dejó el asunto a un lado. Hermione le había enviado un set de Go* a Blaise como regalo: era un juego muy estratégico que tardó años en dominar, y pensó que sería divertido para ellos aprender juntos. Sintió una leve satisfacción de que ambos se hubieran enviado juegos: al menos había logrado ese nivel de obsequios correctamente. Dejó el regalo de Draco como el último de los Slytherins.

A decir verdad, Hermione no sabía qué regalarle a Draco para Navidad. No eran amigos y apenas hablaban pero Draco era el innegable Príncipe de Slytherin y ella se sentía obligada a darle un regalo, casi como que le debía lealtad. Ninguna de las sugerencias en su libro había ayudado: ¿qué le regalas a una persona que puede comprar lo que quiera?, entonces ella se había propuesto darle algo que él aún no tenía, independientemente de cualquier implicación extraña. Le había enviado un hermoso dragón de cristal que había comprado en una tienda de coleccionismo muggle Había sido caro, pero valió la pena: el dragón era de un color azul sutil y parecía congelado a tiempo, a punto de dispararle a cualquiera que se acercara. Lo había encantado para brillar a la luz más de lo que hace el cristal. Ella había querido encantarlo para encender llamas de campanilla, pero había encontrado la magia más allá de ella. La capa de hechizos como ese, fue muy avanzada.

No esperaba un regalo de Draco. Draco Malfoy estaba demasiado alto para repartir regalos; los Malfoy probablemente recibieron muchos regalos de personas que esperaban ganarse el favor de ellos y probablemente solo enviaron unos pocos a sus aliados más leales. El hecho de que Draco le había enviado un regalo... Hermione realmente no sabía qué pensar al respecto. ¿Era porque ella era la mejor de su clase y no la quería como enemiga?

—¿Hermione? —dijo su madre suavemente. —¿No vas a abrirlo? —con cuidado, Hermione deshizo la envoltura, dejando a un lado el hermoso lazo para su posterior reutilización. Se quedó con una gran caja cubierta de terciopelo en sus manos. Con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en el pecho, lo abrió. Una vista extraña la saludó. La caja era claramente un joyero: había un lugar para un collar, así como lo que Hermione suponía que sería para unos aretes a juego. Sin embargo, no había joyas en la caja. En cambio había una bufanda de cachemira en colores Slytherin que salió de la caja como las bufandas de un mago saliendo de su manga y un alfiler finamente forjado de la cresta Slytherin.

—¿Hermione? —su papá lo pinchó. —¿De quién es ese? —Hermione le respondió distraídamente, mirando la caja. Había un significado claro aquí, si tan solo ella pudiera comprenderlo. Enviar esas cosas en un joyero vacío... ¿fue un desaire sutil? ¿Implicando que no sería lo suficientemente buena como para recibir joyas de un chico? ¿O esto tenía algún otro significado? Había aprendido que darle ropa a alguien era casi como un regalo previo al cortejo, aunque dar regalos que tienen que ver con el orgullo escolar era principalmente un regalo genérico y un área aceptable. Draco le había dado una bufanda que claramente no provenía de la tienda de uniformes y el alfiler... nunca había visto alfileres como este antes. ¿De dónde vino? Su madre tenía alfileres como este, que a veces usaba para sujetar al cuello cuando se vestía. Los mantuvo en un joyero. Entonces... le había dado ropa y joyas, en realidad, solo que no, no de una manera que importara. ¿Qué significaba eso? Con la cabeza empezando a dolerle, Hermione dejó la caja a un lado para reflexionar más tarde.

Solo quedaban unos pocos. Ernie le había enviado un libro sobre modelos y poses, lo que hizo reír a Hermione. Ella misma le había enviado un libro sobre técnicas de fotografía muggle como una burla juguetona. No había esperado un regalo en absoluto y mucho menos uno como este. Ernie probablemente había abierto su regalo temprano y enviado una réplica. La siguiente fue una caja más grande de Anthony Goldstein. Hermione lo sacudió ligeramente, sin oír ni ruido y lo abrió. Dentro había una gruesa capa de lana teñida de un hermoso azul profundo. Estaba doblado con elegancia descansando sobre papel de seda verde azulado y plateado y la etiqueta proclamaba que era de _Twilfitt Tattings_. Además, había una invitación decorada a la fiesta anual de Navidad de su familia, que se celebraba dentro de dos días.

—Oooh —dijo su madre con aprecio. —Eso es impresionante. ¿Quién te envió eso?.

—Un niño en la escuela —admitió Hermione —Creo que le gusto.

Su papá se rió. —Hermione, definitivamente le gustas. Un niño no envía a una chica algo así por Navidad si solo quiere ser amigos.

Hermione sacó la capa y se la probó, dando vueltas. Era abrigadora y la tela se sentía suave, especialmente para ser lana. Fue muy, muy agradable.

—Se ve genial —dijo su madre con decisión. —Debes asegurarte de decirle gracias.

—Lo haré —dijo Hermione automáticamente. Ella hizo una pausa. —También me invitó a la fiesta navideña su familia.

Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada, poniendo expresiones cuidadosamente neutrales. —¿Y qué piensas de eso, Hermione? —preguntó su padre.

—Creo que es un poco demasiado —admitió Hermione. —Que él me envíe un regalo como este ya es una declaración bastante dramática en el mundo mágico. Ir a conocer a su familia sería mucho.

Su madre asintió con aprobación. —Es bueno que tengamos nuestra propia fiesta familiar privada esa noche, ¿no? —ella dijo, sus ojos brillando —Te da la excusa perfecta para rechazar su amable invitación.

—¿Lo estamos? —le preguntó su papá. Su madre le lanzó una mirada a su padre y lo pateó ligeramente. Hermione se rió.

—Bien, bien. —su padre se aclaró la garganta. —Sí. Por supuesto. Por supuesto que lo estamos.

Hermione se rió cuando su madre comenzó a tratar de hacerle cosquillas a su padre. Volviendo al árbol, Hermione abrió el último regalo. Resultó ser un sobre, que ella también abrió. Una moneda cayó del sobre, Hermione escaneó rápidamente la carta.

" _Señorita Granger,_

 _Esta moneda es un traslador. Si se aferra a él a las 11 p.m. la noche del 31 de diciembre, lo llevará a un lugar exterior donde estaré esperando. Si llega a ese lugar, puede que aprenda algo que ha querido. Puedes asegurar a tus padres (si les dices) que serás devuelto antes de las 2am._

 _Cordialmente_

 _Profesor Snape._

Hermione agarró la carta contra su pecho y se guardó la moneda, su sonrisa amenazaba con romperle la cara.

Continuará

 _*:_ _El_ _ **go**_ _es un_ _juego de tablero_ _de_ _estrategia_ _para dos personas. Se originó en_ _China_ _hace más de 2500 años. Fue considerado una de las cuatro artes esenciales de la antigüedad China. Los textos más antiguos que hacen referencia al go son las_ _analectas_ _de_ _Confucio_ _._


	36. Víspera de año nuevo

_Y el último de la noche…_

… _o…_

 _Capítulo 36. Víspera de Año Nuevo_

Hermione pidió retirarse temprano la víspera de año nuevo, diciendo que tenía dolor de cabeza por demasiado ponche. Sus padres habían estado levemente preocupados, pero la dejaron retirarse temprano, Hermione sabía que era muy probable que se fueran a dormir en el sillón después de las 10 pm, así que no estaba preocupada por que fueran a descubrir que se había ido. 

A quince minutos para las 11, Hermione se vistió cuidadosamente. Se puso sus nuevas túnicas casuales, puso llamas azules por todos sus bolsillos, se puso su abrigo y su nueva capa también. Sospechaba que aprender a volar sería al aire libre y estaba helando afuera.  
Se mantuvo perfectamente quieta, con la varita en una mano y la moneda en la otra y esperó, contando mentalmente la cuenta regresiva en su cabeza los últimos cinco minutos.

Exactamente a las 11 en punto, hubo un poderoso jalón desde su ombligo y Hermione estuvo abruptamente girando por el aire, girando en espiral por un vacío multicolor, hasta que abruptamente se estrelló contra el suelo. Su estómago se revolvió y Hermione luchó para mantener su cena.

—Feliz Navidad, señorita Granger.

Hermione levantó la vista para ver al profesor Snape parado ahí, viéndola expectante con una mano extendida. Hermione sonrió temblorosamente y tomó su mano, levantándose. —Feliz Navidad, profesor.

Ahora que estaba de pie, Hermione se estremeció con el frío. Estaban al aire libre, en lo alto de un acantilado, parecía. Podía escuchar las olas chocando debajo de ellos y el césped bajo sus pies se movía con los vientos fríos.

Abruptamente, hubo una bola de luz flotando sobre ellos, iluminando el área en una débil luz blanca, generando unas extrañas sombras. Los ojos de Snape parecían brillar en la oscuridad, Hermione se estremeció.

—Volar, señorita Granger, es una práctica muy difícil —le dijo con suavidad —Tampoco es muy conocida. Por lo que sé, solo hay una forma y fue descubierta por el Señor Oscuro.

Hermione se mordió el labio. —¿Es magia oscura? 

Snape bufó. —No —hizo una pausa—. Pero… es gris, uno podría decir.

Hermione asintió lentamente. Había leído sobre magia "gris", la cruda magia elemental que no tenía un propósito estricto. Usarla era muy difícil y generalmente, solo los magos y brujas Oscuros la usaban. Era el tipo de poder que potenciaba los hechizos como el fuego maligno, el que convocaba un hechizo de fuego como si hubiera salido del infierno. Tembló. Nunca había hecho magia gris antes.

—Vamos a convocar el elemento del aire —le dijo Snape —Las convocaciones no son algo que se haga ampliamente en la actualidad y no es algo para que se le esté diciendo a nadie más ¿entiende?

—Muy raro, no hablar de eso. Entendido —dijo Hermione, asintiendo —Las convocaciones venían en el libro que me prestó. En la actualidad las personas lo consideran muy oscuro ¿no es así?

Snape frunció el ceño. —Idiotas de mente cerrada. Convocar no es algo malo, así como no es algo bueno. Solo es eso. Depende de lo que hagas con eso, cuál es tu propósito eso lo hace bueno u oscuro. Ven aquí. —hizo una seña y Hermione caminó hacia él, viendo que había rapado un áspero círculo en el suelo. —Vamos a convocar un elemento del aire —le dijo —luego lo ataremos a ti. Esto te dará el potencial de volar. Tu voluntad tendrá que dominar y controlar el espíritu del aire. Eso te dará poder sobre el aire. 

—¿Atarlo a mí? —los ojos de Hermione se ampliaron —Y… yo no quie… Profesor, ¡yo no quiero matar nada!

—Un elemento, Señorita Granger, no está vivo —le dijo esparciendo algo blanco y brillante alrededor del círculo —Es un espíritu de la naturaleza. Está vivo de la misma forma en que lo están los árboles, o una flor, o el césped. Hay alguna forma de espíritu en eso, pero no un alma. No hay conciencia.

Snape se limpió las manos, volviendo hacia ella. —Entiendo el sentimiento detrás de su objeción, siente como si fuera a matar algo, haciendo esto —se detuvo y sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad —… y aun así, recoge flores sin un pensamiento ¿no es así?

Hermione se sintió insegura.  
—Pero… Profesor, esto se siente diferente.

—Hermione —Snape le dio una mirada filosa —¿Confías en mí? 

Eso era sencillo. —Sí, señor —contestó sinceramente.

—Entonces confía en mí cuando digo que esto no es malvado. Ni siquiera vas a "matar" el elemento del aire. Estás atando su poder y su naturaleza a la tuya. "Vivirá" y crecerá junto a ti. 

Hermione mordió su labio. —¿tengo que … someterlo? 

—Incluso un espíritu tiene voluntad, Hermione —le dijo —No es fuerte comparado a una persona, pero existe, aunque sin un propósito, sin conciencia. Una vez que lo hayas sometido, se asimilará a tu poder. 

Hermione asintió. —Comprendo. 

Snape le dirigió una mirada complacida y comenzó a explicar cómo funcionaría el ritual. 

El ritual era increíblemente simple, cuando lo explicaba. Había piedras lunares para motivar al elemento del aire a emerger y al hacerlo en la víspera del año nuevo ayudaría, cuando las esperanzas y los sueños son más libres y las personas no se sienten tan atados a la tierra ni a la realidad.  
Hermione se movió para estar de pie en el punto más alto del triángulo dentro del círculo. Snape abrió las piernas por el triángulo para estar sobre las otras dos puntas. La piedra lunar estaba en el centro del triángulo. Justo antes de medianoche, Snape cerró sus ojos y comenzó a cantar, dibujando patrones por el aire con sus manos.

Hermione hizo lo que pudo para permanecer quita y continuar firme y determinada. Snape le había asegurado que él haría la convocación, pero que la batalla por el control estaría por su cuenta y solo por su cuenta.  
Él no mencionó que podría pasar si el espíritu elemental del aire se las arreglaba para ser más fuerte y tomar control sobre el suyo.  
Gradualmente, una luz comenzó a manifestarse en el medio del triángulo. Hermione lo reconoció como un fuego fatuo. Snape comenzó a cantar más y más fuerte y abruptamente, hubo un rayo atravesando el cielo y la luz desapareció, dentro de ella.

—¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Fue algo inmediato, dolor rompe cráneos, agonizante y Hermione aplastó su cabeza mientras el grito en su cabeza seguía sonando. Podía sentir el fuego fatuo dentro de ella y este quería salir. Había un fuerte impulso externo para saltar del acantilado, para bailar sobre el agua, de no permanecer aquí, de salir y bailar. Era sobrecogedor, esta presencia sin palabras y le estaba demandando cosas a ella, cosas que Hermione no quería hacer.  
Hermione podía sentir el viento atravesando sus oídos y se sentía como si estuviera girando en un remolino. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza mientras el viento sacaba lágrimas de ellos, apretó los dientes fuertemente mientras el dolor físico la aplastaba.

—Yo – soy - Hermione. 

Lentamente, lentamente¸ pudo sentirse empujando a la fuerza al espíritu. Ella era una persona y tenía un cuerpo y estaba de pie justo ahí y el profesor Snape tenía fe en ella. Era una bruja y no se iba a rendir ante una estúpida bola brillante y haría que la estúpida bola brillante fuera justo ahí y entonces…  
Abruptamente, Hermione tomó una gran cantidad de aire, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y casi cayó hacia atrás, pero Snape estaba ahí para atraparla y mantenerla de pie.

—Bien hecho, señorita Granger —la voz de Snape era suave, pero había un sutil tono de orgullo en su voz —Ahora respire. Solo respire. 

Hermione continuó jadeando en busca de aire, un poco mareada. Tuvo la sensación de que había estado hiperventilando mientras luchaba contra el elemento del aire, su pecho y garganta estaban agitados y traqueteando de formas extrañas. Se forzó a calmarse, tomando lentas y profundas respiraciones, hasta que sus pulmones se relajaron.

—Estuvo luchando contra ese espíritu por un largo tiempo, señorita Granger —le dijo Snape —Estaba listo para exorcizarlo de usted en el segundo en que la dominara, pero lo hizo bien.

Hermione miró hacia su perfil. —¿Exorcizarlo? 

—¿Habría preferido que un espíritu sin voluntad tuviera control de su cuerpo? —Snape le sonrió de lado —No esperaba que pudiera lograrlo. Tenía planeado que tomaría al menos dos intentos más para que tuviera la fuerza de voluntad para dominarlo.

—¿Tenía más de una oportunidad? —Hermione sintió una ráfaga de indignación y Snape le dio una sonrisa aceitosa. —Si hubiera sabido que podía intentarlo otra vez ¿hubiera luchado tan fuerte como lo hizo?

La furia desapareció cuando Hermione aceptó a regañadientes su punto.  
—Así que… ¿ahora está dentro de mí? —preguntó Hermione, viéndose hacia abajo.  
—Es parte de ti —corrigió Snape —Busque dentro de su poder. Debería poder sentirlo.

¿Buscar dentro de su poder?, Hermione mordió su labio, cerró sus ojos y se concentró. Intentó seguir la sensación que tenía en sus brazos justo antes de levitar algo, rastreándola por el brazo y hacia adentro hasta que sintió algo.  
Su poder se sentía como un líquido, casi como un calderón grande de energía, de potencial sin consolidar. Hermione se sintió abrumada por un momento, con solo encontrar esta parte de sí misma. Cuidadosamente comenzó a explorarla, solo para sentir unos ligeros pedazos de aire flotando dentro de este junto con su propia energía. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se encontraron con los del profesor Snape. 

—Pu… puedo sentirlo —le dijo con los ojos amplios —¡Puedo sentirlo! 

—Es este poder, señorita Granger —dijo Snape con una pequeña sonrisa—, el que debe utilizar para poder volar. 

Hermione frunció el ceño. —¿Cómo? 

—El elemento del aire dentro de usted ya sabe cómo volar —le dijo Snape —Utilice esa parte suya. Debería ser capaz de guiarla. Entonces, es solo cuestión de mezclar su propio poder para alimentar el vuelo con la dirección del elemento del aire. 

Hermione mordió su labio y lo intentó. Buscó internamente por la nueva parte dentro de ella, la parte airosa de ella y se vio sorprendida de sentirla inmediatamente levantarse ante su orden. Su deseo no expresado de volar fue inmediatamente cumplido y pudo sentirse a sí misma levantarse hasta estar de puntitas sin realmente darse cuenta. Cuidadosamente, Hermione alimentó el poder del elemento del aire dentro de ella para ayudarla a levantarla del suelo.  
Inmediatamente, fue demasiado, se había levantado en el aire tal vez 30 cm y cayó de regreso al suelo un momento después. Snape le sonrió de lado y la ayudó a levantarse, con los ojos brillando.

—Tienes más potencial del que pensaba —le dijo —Practique esto donde nadie pueda ver. Y recuerde…

—No decirle a nadie —dijo Hermione asintiendo —No lo haré. 

—Habrá terribles consecuencias si lo hace. 

Hermione se mordió el labio, antes de lanzar sus brazos alrededor de Snape en un abrazó improvisado. Snape se tambaleó hacia atrás antes de palmear su cabeza de forma incómoda.

—¡Muchísimas gracias, Profesor! —le dijo Hermione —Esto es… ¡lo lograré? ! Lo haré sentir orgulloso, de verdad ¡Lo haré!

La expresión de Snape se suavizó y golpeteó su cabeza de nuevo, gentilmente.  
—Señorita Granger, usted por sí sola se las está arreglando para que Slytherin gane la Copa de las Casas con todos los puntos que gana y lo está haciendo frente al prejuicio y la discriminación. Usted es la primera de la clase en cada materia. Usted es más poderosa que ningún estudiante de primer año tenga derecho de ser y justo ahora acaba de conseguir algo que la mayoría de la gente no va a ser capaz de hacer. Levantó su barbilla hasta él y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. —Hermione —dijo suavemente —Ya estoy orgulloso de ti.

Sus padres siempre le decían que estaban orgullosos de ella. Siempre habían sido un muy buen apoyo. Sin embargo, un maestro… sus maestros siempre habían solo tolerado sus preguntas y a regañadientes la ayudaban con sus estudios avanzados. Era algo nuevo tener un maestro que le dijera que estaba orgulloso de ella, especialmente su Jefe de Casa, a quién ella respetaba tan altamente (y al que temía solo un poco).

Hermione sintió sus ojos comenzar a inundarse, para su mortificación, con la ola de una fuerte emoción que había venido ante esas palabras. Parpadeó rápidamente, determinada a alejar las lágrimas. —Gracias, señor —le dijo, sorbiendo ligeramente mientras daba un paso hacia atrás. Sonrió viéndolo hacia arriba —Este ha sido el mejor regalo de Navidad de la vida. 

Snape se burló de eso. —Lo dudo. Veo su nueva capa —dijo viéndolo de lado —Causará un drama, apareciendo con eso este nuevo semestre. 

Hermione sonrió y se movió torpemente. —Lo sé. 

—De la misma forma, gracias por su regalo —dijo él —Es más apreciado de lo que cree.

Hermione le había dado suéteres Muggles que vestir debajo de sus túnicas y también pantalones oscuros largos. En su nota ella había explicado que era por el frío en las mazmorras y sabía que él apreciaría algo práctico, las reglas de los Sangre Pura sobre los regalos que se jodieran.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, señor —le dijo, sonriéndole mientras sacaba la moneda que él le había dado.

Él tomó la moneda y le dio unos golpecitos con su varita, antes de regresársela. —Feliz Año Nuevo, Hermione —respondió, antes de sorprenderla besando su frente —Tenga cuidado. 

Un momento después, Hermione era absorbida desde el ombligo a una tormenta y torbellino otra vez, aterrizando de regreso en su habitación un minuto después, desequilibrada. Esta vez, no se sintió enferma ni había chocado en el suelo.

Mientras Hermione se desvestía para irse a la cama, le dio una mirada a su pancita en el espejo. Se preguntaba si el elemento del aire con el que se había unido tenía algo que ver con eso. Profundamente dentro de ella, pudo sentir algo brillar.

Continuará


	37. Regreso a la escuela

_Estoy muy emocionada, tenemos portada nueva gracias a_ _ **Cygnus Dorado**_ _, miles de gracias amiga, como siempre tu talento se deja ver._

 _Y agradecimientos a la súper_ _ **LidiaaIsabel**_ _que sigue aguantando mi horrible ortografía, gracias._

 _También muchas gracias por sus Reviews a:_

 _Jessica Navarro_

 _StarlightBlue26_

 _Vale Malfoy Black_

 _P. Metus_

 _Salesia_

 _Me animan con su apoyo_

… _o…_

 _Capítulo 37: Regreso a la escuela_

—¡Hermione! —Hermione fue recibida a su regreso a King's Cross por Neville corriendo hacia ella, radiante. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. —Neville. ¿Tuviste una feliz Navidad? —ella preguntó.

—¡Mira! —Él empujó una pequeña caja hacia ella, que contenía tres pequeñas plantas. Él la miró para su aprobación, sonriendo. —Los estoy cultivando—le dijo con orgullo. —Les está yendo bien, incluso en invierno y estoy emocionado por ver qué les sucederá, ¡ahora hay tanta magia! Leí algunos libros sobre ellos: se supone que el aloe es lo que los muggles usan para curar quemaduras. Me pregunto si será aún mejor con la magia infundida, pero tendremos que ver.

Ella lo siguió hasta el tren mientras él le contaba más sobre sus plantas. Para su sorpresa, se les unieron Daphne y Blaise, justo cuando el tren comenzó a alejarse. Los ojos de Neville se abrieron y Hermione ocultó su risa. Daphne estaba arreglada, con el cabello rizado y recogido con maquillaje y todo y se veía muy bonita. Daphne miraba directamente a Neville, con una sonrisa en su rostro. —Hermione —ronroneó Daphne. —Nunca me has presentado a tu amigo.

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron. Daphne presumiendo que Hermione tenía el estado social para presentar un compañero a otro compañero era todo un cumplido en la sociedad de sangre pura. Aunque sorprendida Hermione se levantó suavemente, agradeciendo mentalmente la presumida guía de etiqueta que había leído —Neville, ¿puedo presentarle a mi querida amiga la señorita Daphne Greengrass? —dijo Hermione, gesticulando. —Daphne, este es Neville Longbottom.

—Un placer —dijo Daphne, agitando las pestañas hacia Neville. Neville, para su crédito, logró besar el dorso de la mano de Daphne, aunque se puso rojo. —El placer es mío, señorita Greengrass —logró salir y Daphne le sonrió.

—Solo Daphne está bien. ¿En qué estás trabajando?

Neville se relajó frente a una nueva audiencia y comenzó a hablar animadamente con Daphne sobre Herbología. Daphne parecía mantenerse al día y seguía haciendo preguntas, aunque agitaba las pestañas cada vez que lo hacía. Poniendo los ojos en blanco y sonriendo, Hermione se sentó y se volvió hacia Blaise que parecía tan divertido como ella.

—Es el heredero de una casa noble —dijo Blaise en voz baja, sonriendo. —Sospecho que Daphne recibió su conferencia sobre cómo cumplir con sus deberes en su casa durante el receso y cómo necesita comenzar a atraer partidos favorables.

Hermione ahogó una carcajada. —Me alegro de haber evitado eso entonces. Tuve una buena Navidad, libre de presiones como esas. ¿Cómo fueron tus vacaciones?

—Fue excelente —Blaise le sonrió. —¿Te gustó tu regalo?

—Yo... no lo entendí, para ser honesta —admitió Hermione. Blaise se rio. —Lo sospechaba —sus ojos brillaron. —¿Aún lo tienes?

Hermione abrió su baúl, haciendo que el compartimento estuviera bastante apretado un momento mientras buscaba entre sus cosas y las retiraba, guardando rápidamente todo lo demás. Se sentó con el juego en su regazo. —Tú primero —le dijo. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y avanzó un poco hacia adelante. Para su asombro, un largo momento después, uno de los peones negros también avanzó. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él y él sonrió, retirando otro tablero de ajedrez propio.

—Están vinculados —le dijo. —Cuando haces un movimiento en tu tablero, aparece en el mío y cuando me muevo en el mío, aparece en el tuyo.

Hermione lo miró fijamente. Ella movió otro peón hacia adelante y se movió sobre el de Blaise. El movimiento de regreso de Blaise se hizo eco en su propio tablero y Hermione no pudo reprimir un ruido de emoción — Le puedo aplicar un encanto encogedor —le dijo Blaise —para que puedas mantener a este pequeño en tu regazo y jugar contra Weasley. Si haces eco de los movimientos que hago contra ti en contra de él, parecerá que estás jugando, pero voy a ser yo en realidad el que juega.

Hermione estaba sonriendo tan fuerte que le dolía la cara. —Podría abrazarte ahora, Blaise —le dijo y él se echó a reír. —Guarda eso para cuando estemos en privado —le dijo, guiñando un ojo y Hermione se echó a reír. Guardó su tablero de ajedrez. —Ahora, de todos modos, ¿me explican las reglas de este juego con todas las rocas.

La tarde del regreso de las vacaciones de Navidad fue antes de que el término comenzarà oficialmente. Todos habían pasado la tarde volviendo a sus dormitorios y charlando sobre sus regalos de Navidad. Las pocas personas que se habían quedado en la escuela durante el descanso usaban sus uniformes, pero la mayoría de los estudiantes no vestían uniformes, sólo túnicas casuales, en su mayoría negros. Cuando un niño de segundo año entró corriendo, anunciando que había una pelea de bolas de nieve afuera y que los Slytherin necesitaban ayuda, los primeros años todos corrieron desde su sala común a sus dormitorios, apresurándose a ponerse sus capas y guantes.

Hermione se detuvo en su armario, inmediatamente vio la oportunidad y cuando una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, se preguntó quién había comenzado esta pelea de bolas de nieve dentro de la casa. Ella solo estuvo un momento después de que el resto de los Slytherin salieran por la puerta, e inmediatamente se lanzaron detrás de la escasa cobertura que unos pocos años después habían logrado.

Parecía que Gryffindor y Ravenclaw ya habían estado luchando por un tiempo, a juzgar por sus fuertes y que Hufflepuff y Slytherin habían sido arrastrados inesperadamente a la lucha. El fuerte de nieve de Slytherin era horrible, solo un trozo gigante de nieve unido al tronco de un árbol para agacharse. ¿Los magos no sabían cómo tener una pelea de bolas de nieve adecuada? Hermione se levantó de su lugar, miró a su alrededor y comenzó a dar órdenes. —Pansy, Goyle, comiencen a rodar una bola de nieve gigante como si estuvieras haciendo un muñeco de nieve. Daphne, Crabbe, haz lo mismo en el otro lado y Tracey, Millie, haz un tercero. Llévenlos aquí lo más rápido que puedas. Theo, ¿puedes hacer bolas de nieve?

Theo sonrió y se dispuso a hacer un montón de bolas de nieve. Tracey, Millie, Daphne, Crabbe y Goyle inmediatamente obedecieron sus órdenes, comenzando a empujar la nieve y con el ceño fruncido, incluso Pansy se unió, ayudando a evitar que la pila de nieve de Goyle se volviera demasiado desordenada o no redonda.

Hermione se sorprendió de ver a Pansy afuera participando, en realidad. Supuso que Pansy podría haber sido arrastrada por la emoción de los demás. Algunos de los terceros años se dieron cuenta, al ver la idea detrás de las órdenes de Hermione. Uno de terceros años hizo eco de sus órdenes y pronto, hubo varias bolas de nieve grandes alrededor de la fortificación original. Por instrucciones de Hermione, se les ordenó uno al lado del otro, con nieve suelta entre ellos. Hermione tomó el siguiente set y los levitó sobre el set original, apilándolos bastante alto, antes de dar la orden de asegurarlos con más nieve y tallar merlones sobre la nieve, diciéndoles a los demás que traigan aún más bolas de nieve gigantes para hacer el lados del fuerte.

Habiendo hecho eso, Hermione se dejó caer contra el terraplén de la nieve, mareada. Llegó un tercer año mirándola, pero él parecía impresionado.

—Fue mucha nieve la que levitaste —dijo, agachándose. —La nieve no es liviana.

—Estoy muy consciente —jadeó Hermione. —De ahí el agotamiento. —se hizo un gesto para sí misma y el niño se echó a reír. —¿Eres... qué, un segundo año?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y los ojos del chico se abrieron. —¿Eres un primer año? Increible. Esa es una magia impresionante.

—¿Conoces un hechizo para tallar un patrón de ladrillo en la pared? —Hermione le preguntó, cambiando el tema. —Cuanto más intimidante se vea nuestro fuerte de nieve, mejor.

El chico sonrió y la hizo ponerse de pie. Hermione se resbaló un poco, antes de estabilizarse. —No lo sé, pero sé quién lo hará —le dijo —Soy Adrian Pucey, por cierto.

—Hermione Granger —le dijo, él asintió y salió corriendo. Hermione respiró hondo y analizó la situación. El fuerte de Slytherin estaba justo enfrente del fuerte de Gryffindor, que parecía ser un gran montón de nieve detrás del cual se agacharon. A su derecha estaba fuerte de Ravenclaw, que era un gran muro de nieve construido entre dos árboles. Los dejó vulnerables ataques desde el lado, pero proporcionó una defensa bastante buena desde el frente. Los Hufflepuff estaban a cierta distancia a su izquierda y todavía no tenían mucho fuerte; parecían tratar de expandirse de un muñeco de nieve que estaban esquivando. A la mayoría de ellos no parecía importarles y se reían y lanzaban bolas de nieve de manera involuntaria, lo que hizo que Hermione sonriera.

Sintiendo hacia adentro, Hermione trató de sentir sus reservas de energía para ver si se habían agotado. Para su sorpresa, no había usado tanto poder como pensaba, eso o se estaba regenerando rápidamente. Nunca había verificado si el poder volvía rápidamente, siempre se había ido a dormir después de agotarse. El elemental de aire que era parte de ella también estaba allí, bailando. Hermione podía sentirlo jugando con el poder dentro de ella.

Miró a los Gryffindors, que estaban lanzando un asalto directo contra los Slytherin aprovechando su preocupación por la defensa y se le ocurrió una idea. Todavía no había tenido mucha suerte con este hechizo (era un hechizo de tercer año), pero tal vez esta vez... Ella lanzó su varita hacia la nieve en el medio del campo delante de ellos, entre ella y los Gryffindors.

— _¡Ventus!._

Inmediatamente, el hechizo fue diferente. En lugar de una débil ráfaga de viento, hubo una sensación de alegría corriendo a través de ella y escapando a través de su varita y una tormenta de viento sopló, soplando la nieve suelta frente a las caras de los Gryffindor en una tormenta de nieve localizada. Los Gryffindors gritaron y corrieron hacia atrás, escondiéndose detrás de su terraplén o huyendo frente a la nieve y Hermione se rió en voz alta, la emoción del hechizo la atravesó.

Gradualmente ella terminó el hechizo, sintiendo su magia como lo hizo. El elemental de aire dentro de ella bailaba de alegría y casi podía sentir que hacía girar su magia hacia el encanto. Cuando conscientemente retiró su energía, como si bajara algo que estaba levitando, el elemental de aire envió cada vez menos. Cuando terminó el hechizo, Hermione miró su trabajo y se echó a reír. Los Gryffindor estaban cubiertos nieve y parecían abominables hombres de nieve. Los gemelos Weasley dejaron escapar un rugido e inmediatamente lanzaron un torrente de bolas de nieve hacia ella que chilló y se agachó detrás del castillo de nieve de Slytherin, todavía riéndose.

Blaise se reía a su lado, mientras rápidamente hacía más bolas de nieve. Parecía que los cazadores de Slytherin eran los que lanzaban, tenían la mejor puntería del grupo.

—¡Eso fue increíble! —le dijo a ella. —¡Nunca había visto a alguien hacer eso antes!.

—Esa fue una magia impresionante —le dijo Pucey, saliendo del lado de la fortaleza de rápido crecimiento —No pensé que _Ventus_ pudiera hacer eso.

Él le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, complacida, antes de recordarse a sí misma y ponerse de pie nuevamente, evaluando el fuerte. —Necesitamos paredes más altas a los lados —indicó a Crabbe y Goyle, que regresaban con más bolas de nieve. —Apilenlos uno encima del otro y únanlos al resto del fuerte. ¿Quién ha estado fortaleciendo los lados?

—Yo —Draco Malfoy salió de la nada, atrapando a Hermione con la guardia baja.

—Ah, bien. Hagamos estas paredes laterales tan rápido como podamos. Tengo una idea para solidificarlo y sería mejor si tenemos tres paredes sólidas antes de intentarlo.

—Entendido —Draco asintió con la cabeza y se volvió para hacer eso.

—¡Oye, Granger! —distraída Hermione miró a un lado. Se agachó para esquivar una bola de nieve y se levantó de nuevo, sólo para ver a Anthony Goldstein de pie al lado del campamento de Ravenclaw, sonriendo. Incluso desde esta distancia, ella podía ver la chispa traviesa en sus ojos.

Hermione sonrió de lado. Ella sabía de qué se trataba. —Goldstein —respondió Hermione. Ella sonrió ampliamente. —Bonito fuerte.

Fue una mentira. El muro de los Ravenclaw era más grueso ahora, con rendijas para atravesar, pero todo era solo un muro. Anthony sonrió a la burla. —Bonita capa — se inclinó hacia atrás. —¿Puedes dar un giro?

Riendo, Hermione giró, su capa girando ligeramente alrededor de ella. —Es muy cálida—dijo, sonriendo.

—Diría que usar eso es casi una trampa —acusó Anthony juguetonamente, su voz lo suficientemente fuerte como para llegar a ella —Tiene un hechizo _Impervius_ entretejido. ¿Puede la nieve tocarte?

Hermione se rió. —¡Si no puede, es tu culpa! —ella le arrojó una bola de nieve y Anthony se rió y se agachó y la pelea volvió a comenzar. Hermione rápidamente se agachó detrás de la pared de nieve que rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en una sólida fortificación cuando los Ravenclaw volvieron su asalto hacia los Slytherins. Sus ojos buscaron a los niños mayores que pudo encontrar. Ella se conformó con Adrián y su amigo, que estaban tallando la parte superior del lado izquierdo del fuerte. —Tengo una idea —dijo—Necesitamos salir del fuerte para que funcione, pero será genial si podemos hacerlo —ella rápidamente explicó su pensamiento.

La sonrisa de Adrián creció, mientras que su amigo parecía pensativo. —Necesitaremos un guardia para protegernos mientras lo hacemos—dijo.

—No hay problema —dijo Adrian rápidamente. Se giró. —¡Flint! —un niño grande saltó, jadeando.

Parecía mucho mayor que la mayoría de los estudiantes que jugaban. —¿Qué? —el demando.

—Necesitamos que hagas un asalto de un solo hombre con la nieve fuera del fuerte mientras cruzamos lentamente el frente y lo congelamos en hielo sólido —le dijo Adrian. —¿Crees que puedes hacer eso? —Marcus lo miró antes de sonreír. Era una sonrisa aterradora, con dientes puntiagudos y un diente de serpiente de aspecto malicioso, una sonrisa con la que sus padres tendrían pesadillas.

—Hagámoslo —dijo. —Es solo nieve.

Comenzaron su misión con gran delicadeza, comenzando en el lado de Hufflepuff, donde estaba presente la menor amenaza. El chico que Hermione no sabía cómo, lanzaría un hechizo de agua, seguido casi de inmediato por Adrián lanzando un hechizo de congelamiento y la nieve en el exterior del fuerte se congelaría en hielo. Hermione se paró detrás de ellos, sosteniendo su capa como escudo, mientras Marcus rugió frente a ellos soltando bolas de nieve contra cualquiera que los atacara.

Cayeron en un ritmo rápidamente, congelación, congelación. Hermione se alegró de ver que el patrón de ladrillos que Draco había colocado en el fuerte también se congeló, haciendo que el fuerte fuera aún más impresionante.

Parecía un fuerte real. El lado de Gryffindor fue desafiante y Marcus nunca dejó de lanzar bolas de nieve todo el tiempo, pidiendo refuerzos desde el fuerte varias veces. Sin embargo, cruzaron y terminaron en el lado de Ravenclaw, donde los Ravenclaw inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

—¿Por qué molestarse? —Terry Boot le gritó, mientras Hermione se sacudía la nieve. —Si lo mantienes hecho nieve, solo se vuelve más fuerte a medida que más bolas de nieve lo golpean.

Hermione se sacudió el cabello, aunque era cierto que estaba muy húmedo en este punto —Los Slytherins se enorgullecen de su apariencia —les dijo con una sonrisa. —¿Creías que estaríamos satisfechos con algo menos que un castillo? —con la fortaleza completa, todos los Slytherins pudieron concentrarse en hacer bolas de nieve y tirarlas. Algunos de los estudiantes mayores comenzaron a hacer travesuras con los suyos para convertirse en hielo y los arrojaron a los fuertes de los demás, deliberadamente tratando de romperlos y debilitarlos.

Hermione se quedó atrás, intentando recuperar el aliento de toda la emoción. Se palmeó las mejillas sonrojadas con sus frías manos enguantadas, maravillándose de que fuera una experiencia extraña sentía tanto frío y sin embargo, tanto calor al mismo tiempo. Cuando se volvió para regresar a la batalla, se detuvo, su mirada se encontró con la de Draco. Él la estaba mirando, su rostro era una máscara de piedra. Hermione parpadeó, antes de girarse, solo para encontrarse con la mirada pensativa de Blaise y la intensa mirada de Theo. Mientras miraba a su alrededor, Pansy, Tracey y Daphne también la miraban.

Hermione se mordió el labio y ocultó su incomodidad, volviendo rápidamente a ayudar a los demás a demoler el fuerte de Gryffindor.

Continuará


	38. Rumores en la cena

_Traducción: Ikdv_

 _Correcciones: LidiiaIsabel_

… _o…_

 _R.R:_

 _SALESIA: Espero que este capítulo aclare tus dudas, estoy segura que será muy educativo (guiño, guiño)._

 _Sandra D: Que bueno que la historia que produzca esos sentimientos, aquí está la continuación._

 _Vale Malfoy Black: A mi también me gusta mucho está Hermione por eso pedí permiso para traducirla, de alguna forma es totalmente diferente a cualquier otra historia._

 _Gabiimgk: Ya era hora que Hermione recibiera la atención que se merece._

 _Gracias a todas, ahora a leer…_

… _o…_

 _Capítulo 38: Rumores en la cena._

Después de ducharse, Hermione se unió a los otros Slytherins en la cena, donde había una alegre discusión de la pelea de nieve, la superioridad del fuerte de Slytherin sobre las otras Casas y sobre los regalos que las personas habían obtenido por Yule. Los chicos de la casa están alabando el ingenio de congelar el fuerte hasta volverlo hielo y de darle la forma de castillo, mientras muchas de las niñas estaban resoplando y hablando de sus regalos en lugar de eso.

Los de primer año estaban discutiendo sobre sus regalos, ya que habían estado todos en la pelea de bolas de nieve.

—Recibí cosas pequeñas de cada quien, pero nada especial —dijo Tracey con un suspiro —Alguien recibió algo… ¿excitante?

—Greg Goyle me envió una bufanda —admitió Millicent —Todavía no he decidido si usarla o no.

—Eso sería un terrible rechazo si no la llevas al menos una vez —dijo Pansy burlonamente.

Millie puso una mueca —Lo sé.

—Cassius me envió una capa —dijo presumidamente Daphne —Es de un hermoso verde esmeralda. La nota decía que le recordaba al color de mis ojos. 

Todas las niñas murmuraron apreciativamente, Tracey soltando un chiflido.  
—¿Cassius Warrington? —Preguntó Tracey —¿Ese chico guapo en tercer año?

—Exacto.

—No me sorprende —interrumpió Blaise Zabini —Navidad es la primera oportunidad para ofrecer algún regalo con intención. Tú eres un partido, Greengrass, me sorprende que no recibieras más regalos con intenciones de cortejo.

Daphne se sonrojó hermosamente, mientras Pansy bufaba.  
—¿Y tú recibiste algún regalo con intención de cortejo? —le soltó.

Hubo un colectivo: "ooooo" ante el golpe, pero Blaise solo le dirigió una sonrisa. —Si lo hubiera hecho, habría sido más de lo que tú recibiste ¿no es así? —sonrió.

El rostro de Pansy se volvió asesino así que Tracey rápidamente se giró hacia Hermione. —¿Qué hay de ti? —dijo Tracey, con un brillo en los ojos —¿Algo especial?

Hermione lo consideró por un momento, de alguna forma incómoda.  
—¡Oh! Ron no me dio nada —dijo finalmente, sonriendo. 

Tracey parpadeó —Y eso… ¿es bueno? Eso es un terrible rechazo —se veía insegura —¿No se suponía que eres su amiga?

—Oh, yo le di a él un regalo, uno muy bonito en realidad —le dijo Hermione —Él se va a ver desagradecido y egoísta por no darme nada cuando yo le di algo tan bonito. Es un mejor regalo que cualquier regalo poco convincente que en realidad pudiera darme, créeme.

—No sé qué tanto los Gryffindor se mantienen con las tradiciones de dar regalos, pero eso lo avergonzara frente a los que sí sabemos —dijo Daphne —Buena derrota contra Weasley.

Lo dijo con demasiada casualidad, solo "Derrota contra Weasley", que Hermione tuvo que luchar por no reír.

—Yo recibí un set completo de pociones —dijo Theo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa —Uno completo, no un kit de estudiante. Es realmente bonito. 

Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron —¿Con todos los ingredientes estándar?

—Y algunos más —sonrió.

—Sin embargo, más importante es el otro asunto de los regalos de Hermione —dijo Daphne, dándole a Hermione una sonrisa astuta —¿Entiendo que Anthony Goldstein te envió una capa?

Hermione pudo sentir que el aire en la mesa cambió. Tuvo cuidado de mantener su rostro libre de preocupaciones y tranquilo, a pesar de que se sentía incómoda. Ser el centro de atención de esta forma… no estaba acostumbrada a esto.

—Lo hizo —dijo —Además también me envió una invitación para ir a su fiesta familiar de Navidad, que coincidía con la fiesta de mi familia, por lo que me vi forzada a declinar su invitación.

Daphne intercambió una mirada con Theo y Theo silbó.  
—Alguien se está moviendo rápido —comentó Theo con los ojos amplios —Estamos en primer año.

—Daphne recibió un abrigo de Warrington —Hermione señaló —No es como si fuera la única.

—Sí, pero… —Theo se echó para atrás, viéndose inseguro —Daphne es… El apellido Greengrass es muy conocido. Es prácticamente esperado que ella recibirá regalos con intención antes de que debute, solo como una forma de conseguir el favor de su casa. No es lo mismo.

—Y ciertamente yo no recibí una invitación a su casa —lo cortó Daphne.

—Goldstein está tratando desesperadamente de hacer cualquier cosa que pueda elevar su casa —dijo Pansy, uniéndose de nuevo a la conversación. Frunció la nariz —Ellos están bien posicionados, pero el oro y una abuela famosa solo te ayudan un tiempo.

—Eso demuestra valor, arriesgarse con alguien desconocido como tú —dijo Tracey, sonriéndole a Hermione —Realmente debes de gustarle.

—O es un gesto para demostrar que está abiertamente buscando parejas —soltó Pansy —Está a una generación de ser considerado un Sangre Pura de nuevo, si se casa con alguien puro. Con Hermione sería… bueno…

Ella se detuvo, resoplando con desdén, por lo que los ojos de Hermione se endurecieron. —Un New Blood es el más puro tipo de Sangre Pura que existe, dotado por la magia misma —dijo Hermione, luchando para mantener su voz tranquila —Si tú no puedes ver eso, eres una idiota. Pero lo verás, todos veremos la magia de quien gana al final.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, tomando respiraciones profundas. Dejó a los Slytherins detrás de ella, sabiendo que algunos de ellos estaban mirándola. Guardó el comentario de Pansy lejos de su mente, tendría que desquitarse de alguna forma. No podía dejar que el insulto permaneciera.

—Harry —dijo poniendo una sonrisa alegre en su rostro —¡Feliz Navidad! ¿Cómo estuvo para ti?

Harry le sonrió genuinamente. —¡Hermione! Gracias por las ranas. De hecho, tuve una buena Navidad. Un par de regalos más de los que esperaba. 

Hermione se rió. —Has hecho un par de amigos, Harry. Seguramente no fue tan sorprendente.

—Tal vez —Harry le sonrió y Hermione a él. —Gracias por las plumas de azúcar —le dijo—. ¿Cómo fue la Navidad en el Castillo?

Hermione fue cuidadosa de permanecer enfocada en Harry, quien le estaba contando todo sobre la pequeña cena de Navidad que había habido, sentado con los maestros y comiendo galletas. En su visión periférica, podía ver a Ron volviéndose continuamente más y más rojo, viendo más profundamente a su cena y su vaso. Cuando Harry comenzó a contarle sobre los otros regalos que había recibido, Ron se vio más y más incómodo.

—Ron —dijo Neville, viéndolo— ¿Qué le diste a Hermione? Sé que Harry le dio plumas de azúcar. Y vi ese álbum de fotos clásicas de los Cannons que ella te dio a ti, es realmente bonito ¿Qué le diste tú a ella?

Hermione le agradeció a las estrellas mentalmente por un amigo como Neville Longbottom.

Ron murmuró algo ininteligible, metiéndose más en comer su cena y Neville le dirigió una mirada confundida antes de ver a Hermione. Movió su cabeza hacía Ron y se encogió de hombros, con una expresión confusa en su rostro, por lo que Hermione encogió los hombros en respuesta a él. Neville rodó los ojos. —¿Qué te dio él, Hermione? —Preguntó Neville —Estoy esperando que nadie haya vencido a mis plumas de cuervo.

Hermione se rió. —Las plumas son sorprendentes —le dijo sonriendo —Gracias otra vez por ellas.

Neville sonrió. —De nada —dijo —Así que… ¿Ron? ¿Qué te regaló?

Ron se sentó más hacia abajo en su silla y Hermione permitió que una expresión incómoda llegara a su rostro mientras alejaba la mirada, silenciosamente objetando. Una expresión de incredulidad pasó por el rostro de Neville y una de sorpresa en el de Harry.

—¿Él… no te dio nada? —dijo Neville. Su tono fue sorprendido, casi horrorizado. Hermione mordió su labio visiblemente y alejó la mirada. 

—¡Ron! —Harry lo regañó— ¿No le diste nada a Hermione? ¿Ni siquiera uno de los suéteres de tu mamá?

—Definitivamente no un suéter —murmuró Ron hacia su comida, viendo con enojo alrededor de la mesa.

—¿No le diste a Hermione en regalo por Yule? —Dijo filosamente Neville—¿La rechazaste de esa forma? ¿Después de todo lo que ha hecho ella por ti?

Ron se veía profundamente incómodo. —Solo es un regalo —murmuró—. No sabía qué darle a una niña.

—¿No sabías que darle a una amiga? —demandó Neville. Sonaba enojado y a Hermione le sorprendió su ira —¿Decidiste que en lugar de pedir ayuda, mejor no le darías nada?

Harry también se veía de alguna forma sorprendido por este giro de la situación, Neville era usualmente una persona amigable y silenciosa. Era casi aterrador verlo tan enojado. Ahora Seamus y Dean también estaban escuchando, lo mismo que los gemelos Weasley.

—No puedo creer que solo la rechazaste de esa forma —dijo Neville, negando con la cabeza —¡Ella se tomó la molestia de darte algo tan lindo! Y tú no le diste nada.

—No es como si a Hermione le interesaran los rechazos y las reglas de regalos —contestó Ron —No es una cosa tan grande como lo que estás haciendo ver.

—¿No es gran cosa…? Ron, ella está en Slytherin. Es una New Blood, lo que es la más pura de los Sangre pura, de todos. ¡Por supuesto que ella sigue las reglas de dar regalos!

Neville se veía realmente enojado ahora y Hermione se sentía incómoda. Se había imaginado que necesitaría fingir estar incómoda y herida por el rechazo de Ron; nunca se le había ocurrido que alguien más podría estar enojado en su nombre.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Neville furiosamente. Golpeó sus manos contra la mesa, haciendo saltar a Ron y luego se puso de pie. Dio la vuelta hacia donde estaba Hermione, se inclinó ligeramente y le extendió su brazo.

—Puedo tener el privilegio de escoltarla a su sala común, ¿señorita Granger? —le preguntó con la espalda recta.

Hermione podía prácticamente sentir las miradas de las personas en su espalda. Hermione reconocía lo que él estaba haciendo, estaba solidificando su apoyo hacia ella siendo una mujer con la cualidad de una Sangre Pura, una mujer que debía ser respetada, frente al obvio insulto de Ron. Sin embargo, incluso reconocer el gesto, se sentía extraño, pero en parte lindo de alguna forma.

Hermione asintió silenciosamente y se puso de pie, tomando el brazo de Neville. Caminaron por el pasillo con las cabezas levantadas. Hermione estaba silenciosamente impresionada con la postura y la confianza de Neville. Nunca lo había visto actuar de una forma tan noble antes.

Después de que las puertas del Gran Comedor se cerraron detrás de ellos, Neville se desplomó, volteando hacia Hermione con ojos ansiosos.  
—¡Lo siento tanto, por lo de Ron, Hermione! —Dijo Neville, meneando las manos —Yo no… Ron es un idiota. Él todavía piensa que eres nacida de Muggles y no piensa claramente, probablemente en verdad no pensaba que estuvieras esperando el regalo de un amigo de su parte. De verdad, lo lamento. Pero por favor, debes saber que Harry y yo, te respetamos y te valoramos y Ron… Ron solo es un idiota, Hermione y que él probablemente todavía te considera como una amiga…

—Neville —dijo gentilmente Hermione, interrumpiéndolo —Está bien.

Neville levantó la vista hacia ella. —¿Lo está?

—Lo está —confirmó Hermione —El comportamiento de Ron no se refleja en ti o en Harry. Me alegra llamarlos amigos. La locura de Ron es de él.

Neville asintió lentamente, enderezando su espalda antes de comenzar a caminar por el pasillo una vez más. Fue una caminata extraña; Neville estaba claramente tratando de guiarla, pero él no sabía a donde estaba yendo. Hermione tuvo que darle un codazo suave y coordinar sus pasos con los de ella para guiarlo en la dirección correcta a las mazmorras.

—No sé cuál es su problema —confesó Neville, viendo sus pies —Digo… no es que los hijos de Muggles no sean tan poderosos como los Sangre Pura, ni nada de eso. No soy un purista de sangre. Pero tú eres la mejor de la clase y eres locamente poderosa. Si dices que es porque has sido tocada por la Magia, digo, tiene sentido…

Hermione tuvo la extraña sensación de darse cuenta que Neville creía en ella. Él creía que ella era New Blood y que había sido directamente tocada por la Magia. Hermione no recordaba alguna vez haberle contado a Neville eso, así que él tendría que haber escuchado el rumor de alguien más, pero él le creía y él la estaba tratando como una princesa Sangre Pura debería ser tratada en una situación formal debido a eso. Se sentía… diferente.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Seguidamente recordaba, reunirse con la niña rubia, Luna, en la librería, cuando ella le dio su profecía. Recordaba al Sombrero seleccionador y lo que le había susurrado en la mente. Hermione ni siquiera sabía si los New Blood eran realmente algo. Se sentía como si Hermione estuviera inventándoselo y definiéndolo mientras avanzaba en el camino y era desconcertante darse cuenta que alguien creía lo que tan seguidamente se sentían como mentiras.

—Está bien, Neville —dijo Hermione gentilmente. Se detuvo y se giró hacia él —Gracias por acompañarme de regreso a la sala común.

Neville parpadeó y miró alrededor. Estaban en un pasillo vacío de una mazmorra. Hermione le dirigió una mirada paciente mientras él se daba cuenta de que la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin debía de estar escondida y rápidamente se inclinó en un corto saludo.

—Ah, sí. Que tengas una buena noche, Hermione —dijo.

—Lo mismo para ti —dijo Hermione, asintiendo —Gracias por salvarme allí.

Neville resopló ante su agradecimiento y se vio orgulloso mientras regresaba por el pasillo.

Hermione esperó hasta que estuvo completamente fuera de su vista antes de meterse más profundamente en las mazmorras, dando otros dos giros y suavemente murmurando la contraseña de la sala común para entrar. A los Ravenclaws podrían no molestarles los visitantes y todos sabían que la casa de Gryffindor estaba detrás del retrato de la Dama Gorda en el séptimo piso, pero los Slytherins no estaban por la labor de publicar donde vivían, especialmente no con la hostilidad contra ellos.

Hermione se sorprendió de ver a Draco dentro, de pie en medio de la sala común vacía.

—Draco —dijo sorprendida —Pensaba que estabas en la cena.

Los ojos de Draco se encontraron con los de ella. El plateado se veía como líquido —Goldstein te dio una capa —dijo.

Hermione se congeló. Entendimiento inundó la mente de Hermione, por lo que asintió, con cuidado de no delatar nada.  
—Lo hizo —dijo tranquilamente.

Su mirada la perforó. —Y tú la usaste —dijo —En público.

—Fue un regalo de favor —dijo Hermione cuidadosamente —Rechazar ese tipo de regalo sin una causa sería un insulto para su familia y me ganaría a un enemigo. No tenía razón para enemistarme con la familia Goldstein, así que mostré mi gratitud.

Draco consideró esto, asintiendo lentamente. —Y la usaste tan pronto como pudiste para que las personas pudieran ver —dijo viéndola, comprendiendo todo desde el principio.

Hermione no dijo nada mientras Draco pensaba. Sus ojos abruptamente se movieron hasta los de ella, agudizándose —Estas llevando tu bufanda —dijo —y el alfiler.

Hermione se movió incómodamente. Las estaba usando. La bufanda era increíblemente suave y ayudaba a mantener su cuello y torso caliente en el frío de las mazmorras. Ella la llevaba sobre su ropa como una envoltura o una estola y era lindo tenerla. La mayoría de sus compañeras de clase tenían bufandas similares (aunque no hechas de cachemira), así que nadie había dicho nada. El alfiler era más difícil de excusar. Ella… solo había querido llevarlo, de verdad. Era tan bonito y ¿por qué no? ¿Por qué no debería llevar ese tipo de alfiler?

—Los llevo —dijo finalmente Hermione. Levantó la vista hacía él —¿Y?

Los ojos de Draco parecieron líquido fundido —El dragón que me diste es exquisito —dijo, abruptamente cambiando de tema —¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

Hermione se relajó ligeramente, sonriendo. —No puedo decirte eso ahora ¿no es así? —dijo —Entonces serías capaz de encontrar la tienda y conseguir lo que tú quieras de ahí y yo no tendría nada más que enviarte como regalo.

Los labios de Draco se retorcieron y luego sonrió —Me han dicho que soy difícil de regalar —dijo y Hermione se rió.

—Me alegra que te gustara —dijo traviesa —Me esforcé mucho para encontrar la cosa perfecta.

Draco se veía sorprendido. —¿Lo hiciste?

—Bueno, por supuesto —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros —No podía solo darte cualquier cosa. Tenía que ser… especial, de alguna forma.

Draco dio medio paso más cerca de ella. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella otra vez y Hermione tragó pesado.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró —¿Por qué el mío tenía que ser especial?

Su voz era más baja y había algo de suspiro en ella. Hermione se estremeció. —No lo sé —lo retó, inclinando su barbilla hacia arriba —¿Por qué estaba el mío en una caja de joyería vacía?

Draco se hizo bruscamente hacia atrás, con los ojos ardiendo. Se vio enojado por un momento antes de entrechocar sus dientes y calmarse. —Tú sabes por qué —dijo con los dientes apretados.

—No lo sé —dijo planamente Hermione —Enviar una caja vacía de joyería podría significar que no crees que soy merecedora de alguna vez recibir ese tipo de cosas, con el símbolo de la Casa como una cruel broma para puntualizar a donde más no pertenezco.

Draco se vio sorprendido y luego molesto. —No eres eso… tú sabes que no es eso, Hermione —dijo —Tú sabes que yo…

Se veía como si estuviera haciendo lo mejor que podía para ocultar sus emociones. Hermione se tragó las propias. —O… —dijo cuidadosamente. 

—¿O? —él respondió con un fantasma de esperanza en su rostro.

—O, podría significar que tú querías mandar joyería, pero no lo hiciste por alguna razón —dijo —Tus regalos… a pesar de ser perfectamente aceptables para compañeros, son más bonitos que el uniforme estándar y… —tragó de nuevo.

—¿Y?

—Y son una clase de ropa y joyería —dijo cuidadosamente. Levantó la vista hacía él —Ropa y joyería que puedo llevar y nadie sabrá que fue un favor, si este lo fue.

Los ojos de Draco se oscurecieron. —¿Lo vestirás, Hermione?

—Claro —dijo Hermione inmediatamente —La bufanda es increíblemente suave y cálida y realmente me gusta.

Draco rodó sus ojos, una sonrisa suave en sus labios. —Siempre la persona práctica —murmuró— ¿y el alfiler…?

Hermione dudó. El alfiler era innegablemente especial y algo que nadie más tenía. Y siendo tan finamente construido, tenía que contar como joyería, incluso si no lo era.

—Tal vez —murmuró en respuesta Hermione, mordiéndose el labio —Tal vez lo haga.

El rostro de Draco se suavizó lentamente, relajándose en su intensidad. Le dio una sonrisa, una sonrisa real y brillante, que encontró a Hermione fuera de guardia por lo feliz y lo guapo que se veía en ese momento.

—Bien —dijo él —bien… —Se hizo hacia atrás viéndose como si fuera a decir algo más, pero la puerta de la sala común se abrió y el resto de sus compañeros de casa entraron después de la cena.

El balbuceo de los otros estudiantes los empujaron hacia atrás separándolos, y Hermione se dejó llevar lejos de él. Los ojos de Draco todavía estaban fijos en los de ella y Hermione no estaba del todo segura de cómo la hacía sentir eso.

—¡Hermione! —Hermione se giró para ver a Blaise sonriéndole.

—¿Quieres probar esos tableros de ajedrez? —le preguntó —Después de esa escena esta noche, me imaginé que querrías derrotar a Weasley tan pronto como pudieras.

Con una última mirada de regreso a Draco, Hermione se giró hacia Blaise y asintió, moviéndose hacia las sillas y una pequeña mesa por la entrada que ellos usualmente reclamaban. Él sonrió. —Esa fue toda una escena, la de antes —le dijo —Deberías haberlo visto. La niña de Gryffindor, Lavender Brown, solo se paró y le leyó a Weasley la cartilla. Él va a ser rechazado en su casa por un tiempo desde ahora, incluso por todos los mestizos que no sabían nada de las tradiciones de regalos.

—Bien —dijo Hermione. Y resopló por la nariz —Se lo merece.

—Lo hace. Enemigo de la Casa Slytherin y todo eso —dijo casualmente Blaise, disparándole una sonrisa. Sacó su pequeño set de ajedrez de su bolsillo y lo agrandó y Hermione sacó el suyo de su bolsillo en su abrigo —¿Lista para perder?

—Supongo —Hermione suspiró. Y sonrió —Sin embargo, espero que por última vez.

Blaise sonrió y ellos se acomodaron para jugar una partida extraña de ajedrez, Hermione haciendo lo mejor para ocultar sus movimientos en el pequeño ajedrez en su regazo, mientras Blaise jugaba en el suyo. Era extraño y se sentía raro, pero estaba en definitiva funcionando, los tableros permanecieron conectados, incluso cuando eran pequeños.

—¿Así que cuando quieres hacer esto? —Dijo Blaise, moviendo a su rey —Tendrá que ser una noche cuando los dos estemos libres. 

—Pronto —dijo Hermione imaginando el enorme tablero de ajedrez que permanecía debajo de la escuela —Tan pronto como podamos.

Continuará


	39. La carrera de obstáculos

_Lamento la tardanza, este capítulo es muy largo._

 _Gracias, como siempre a LidiaaIsabel por la corrección_

 _Disfruten el capìtulo_

 _Capítulo 39: La carrera de obstáculos_

Con Blaise ayudándola, Hermione sabía que no podía volver a su hábito de intentar recorrer el corredor del tercer piso durante el Quidditch; sería evidente de inmediato que estaba haciendo algo que no era superar a Ron en el ajedrez. Tenía que elegir una noche en la que no creía que los maestros le estuvieran prestando mucha atención.

Hermione eligió su día con cuidado. Ella eligió un martes por la noche. El primer año de Slytherins tuvo _Astronomía_ esa noche, así que si los maestros la vieran acechando, estarían más dispuestos a disculparla, aunque todavía tendría que evitar a Filch.

Con un poco de ayuda de Neville, había adquirido hierba gatera y la dejó caer en el primer piso, cerca de las escaleras hacia las cocinas. Con suerte, eso mantendría ocupada a la Sra. Norris (y a Filch) por un tiempo, pero de todos modos necesitaría tener cuidado.

Tuvo suerte: no había nadie cerca y se deslizó una vez más en el pasillo prohibido del tercer piso, activó de inmediato la varita musical. Fluffy comenzó a desplomarse y el horror absoluto golpeó la mente de Hermione. Estaba directamente sobre la trampilla. Las opciones volaron por su mente. Podría tratar de levitarlo fuera de la trampilla, podría intentarlo más tarde, podría detener la varita. Ella no tuvo mucho tiempo. Sosteniendo su varita en su mano derecha y tomando la varita de música en la izquierda, susurró una palabra. Lentamente, la música se desvaneció en silencio, resonando en la gran cámara.

Hermione se quedó quieta al otro lado de la cámara, observando. Fluffy olfateó y sacudió las tres cabezas, como si las estuviera limpiando, antes de oler profundamente, volviéndose hacia ella y comenzando a gruñir. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Hermione y ella se agachó hasta el suelo.

Con un ladrido, Fluffy saltó hacia ella, cubriendo la distancia de la habitación de un salto. Hermione gritó y se lanzó hacia la izquierda, esquivando por poco una de las cabezas. El final de su túnica quedó atrapado en su boca y se rasgó, Hermione activó frenéticamente la varita musical mientras corría hacia el otro lado de habitación. Casi de inmediato, hubo un suave gemido y Hermione se giró, lista, para ver a la bestia caer lentamente al suelo una vez más. Cuando hubo un suave "golpe" de su cuerpo golpeando el suelo, Hermione finalmente se relajó, antes de acercarse furiosamente y arrancar el trozo de tela de su túnica de su boca.

—Estúpido perro —murmuró, guardándolo en el bolsillo mientras abría la trampilla. Enojada, Hermione miró hacia la oscuridad. Esta vez no tenía ganas de usar su soga, aunque la había traído. Sólo tomó mucho tiempo y la _Lazo del Diablo_ fue suficiente para amortiguarla en el fondo, mientras mantuviera su varita firmemente en su mano, estaría bien. A menos que hayan cambiado el obstáculo... Hermione resopló. Si hubieran comenzado a cambiar los obstáculos ahora, todo el desafío sería monumentalmente injusto.

Atribuyendo a estar demasiado cerca de Harry y su alegre impulsividad, ella saltó a la oscuridad, sin miedo. La caída y el aterrizaje en el _Lazo del diablo_ no fueron tan malos como había pensado y Hermione logró abrirse camino y caer al suelo con un choque satisfactorio rápidamente, aunque estaba haciendo una mueca. Probablemente vería un hematoma en la pierna al día siguiente por eso.

Esta vez, abrir la cerradura de Flitwick fue más rápido, ahora que había tenido un poco de experiencia, pero aún le tomó un tiempo. Hermione cruzó mentalmente los dedos, esperando que Blaise se diera cuenta de la demora para hacer una pequeña charla necesaria con los Gryffindor antes de comenzar un juego de ajedrez. Finalmente, el último engrane hizo clic y Hermione tropezó en la habitación contigua. El gran tablero de ajedrez con piezas altas y sin rostro era tan intimidante como la última vez.

Había candelabros ardiendo en las paredes, arrojando sombras en los rincones de la habitación y Hermione trato de respirar hondo y tranquilizadoramente. Podía sentir su corazón latir a una milla por minuto. Mordiéndose el labio, Hermione dio un paso adelante. Pensando que intentaría lo obvio solo para estar segura, trató de caminar a través del tablero, solo para que los peones bloquearan su camino con lanzas grandes e intimidantes. Con un suspiro, Hermione se retiró al lado negro del tablero, considerando antes de tocar al rey negro. El rey sin rostro se volvió hacia ella y Hermione extendió la mano expectante.

—Quiero jugar al rey —informó al gran bloque de piedra. Después de un largo momento, el rey negro le entregó una pesada corona de obsidiana que brillaba a la luz de las antorchas y se retiró a un lado del tablero. Hermione colocó la pesada corona sobre su cabeza, aunque no le quedaba bien y siguió resbalando. Con un gemido, se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta para ayudar a estabilizarlo. Si tuviera que hacer esto de nuevo se aseguraría de llevar pinzas para el cabello para sujetar la maldita cosa a su cabeza, no tenía la intención de dejarlo caer y perder el partido por accidente.

Cuando terminó de preocuparse por la corona, se dio cuenta de que el lado blanco se había movido. Uno de peones se había deslizado por el tablero. Hermione sacó el pequeño tablero de ajedrez de su bolso, agradecida de que las piezas se hubieran pegado al tablero y movió el mismo peón blanco en su propio juego. Los tres minutos que esperó antes de que un peón negro se moviera en respuesta la hizo explorar preocupada la habitación en busca de un reloj de ajedrez. Ella dio un suspiro de alivio, antes de ordenar el mismo peón negro hacia adelante en el juego gigante.

El ajedrez tardó un tiempo, pero Hermione no tenía prisa. Los movimientos iniciales eran para reclamar territorio en el tablero y cuando un caballero blanco tomó un peón negro, rompiéndolo en grandes pedazos de piedra y una nube de polvo de roca, Hermione se alegró de haber tenido la previsión de jugar como rey. El rey nunca fue capturado, solo lo derribó su propio jugador al final si perdía.

A medida que avanzaba el juego, Hermione se puso más nerviosa. Hasta donde podía ver, el juego estaba cerca de terminar. Cada color había perdido un número similar de piezas y la reina blanca se movía con una velocidad casi aterradora mientras derribaba los peones negros. El negro se movió sobre su pequeño tablero de ajedrez y hubo una conmoción. Hermione vio que un peón se había convertido en otra reina negra, dándole dos. Hermione sonrió e hizo el mismo pedido. La promoción del peón fue un espectáculo. La estatua negra creció y se deformó ante sus ojos, como el crecimiento rápido de una flor y la reina que hizo el peón se veía diferente a la otra reina, de alguna manera. ¿Casi... más joven? Hermione negó con la cabeza ante su estupidez al pensar que una estatua sin rostro parecía más joven a la otra y volvió su atención a la reina blanca que demolía su torre en represalia. Fue solo unos pocos movimientos después que Blaise (y Hermione, por asociación) habían logrado jaque mate al blanco con dos reinas y un caballero, y el rey blanco arrojó su corona a los pies de Hermione. Con un apretón, Hermione lo recogió (otra pieza de piedra pesada).

Volvió a mirar sus propias piezas, pero no había indicios de nada de una manera u otra. Respirando hondo, Hermione cruzó la habitación, pero esta vez, nada intentó detenerla. En el otro extremo, ella se bajó con confianza del tablero de ajedrez, sonriendo. Ella lo había logrado. Se quitó la corona negra de la cabeza y la desenredó cuidadosamente de sus rizos. Miró la corona blanca también, pensativamente, antes de guardarlos a ambos en su bolso.

Ella podría necesitarlos en su camino de regreso para demostrar su victoria. Parándose de nuevo y apoyando su bolso sobre su espalda, se detuvo en la puerta, olisqueando. Alguna cosa… Algo olía fatal. De hecho… Muy, muy lentamente, Hermione abrió la puerta de la otra habitación, abriéndola apenas. Fue un troll.

Con cuidado, Hermione volvió a cerrar la puerta, con los ojos muy abiertos y comenzó a considerar sus opciones. El troll que había enfrentado en Halloween casi la había matado y había tenido ayuda, entonces. Este es un desafío que ella no sabía cómo manejar: ¿era realmente posible para un primer año? Hermione se sentó allí, pensando. ¿Qué sabía ella de los trolls? Los trolls eran lentos y estúpidos, ella lo sabía. Los trolls también eran inflamables y a menudo llevaban grandes palos. En el mito, exponerlos a la luz solar los convertiría en piedra. Y… Y nada. Eso fue todo. Hermione se encontró deseando haber aprendido a volar ahora. Daría cualquier cosa por poder volar por la habitación, fuera de su alcance.

Hermione se asomó cuidadosamente a la habitación nuevamente. El troll parecía aburrido, sentado a un de la habitación en el suelo, tocando su ombligo. Le quitó algo, lo consideró y se lo comió y Hermione reprimió la ola de náuseas resultante.

No parecía que estuviera enojado o que estuviera vigilando activamente algo. ¿Había alguna posibilidad de que pudiera escabullirse? ¿O la atraparía y luego la asesinaría? No, tenía que haber una manera de que un primer año podría superar este obstáculo, Hermione pensó furiosamente. Había llegado hasta aquí, ¡no estaba dispuesta a retroceder ahora! Por la piel verde rojiza y el cabello verde y parduzco del troll, tenía que ser un troll del bosque, lo que proporcionaba algo de consuelo. Los trolls de montaña, del tipo que Hermione había enfrentado en el baño eran los más agresivos de todos los trolls, por lo que este troll al menos estaría menos empeñado en asesinarla. Sin embargo, aún quieren asesinarla.

—Hechizos de primer año, hechizos de primer año —murmuró Hermione para sí misma, corriendo rápidamente su memoria hacia atrás a través de sus clases — _Incendio_ , pero entonces todos sabrían que alguien estuvo aquí. ¿Qué más, qué más, qué más... lo tengo! —antes de que pudiera evitarlo, apuntó un rápido _Alohomora_ a la puerta del fondo por si acaso, luego corrió a la habitación del trolls con un fuerte grito, empujando todo el poder que pudo a través de su varita. — _¡Lumos!_ —inmediatamente, su varita se iluminó como un foco de luz, y el troll gritó, cegado y trató de cubrirse los ojos.

Hermione corrió por la habitación, abrió la puerta y la atravesó, cerrándola detrás de ella tan rápido como pudo. Hubo un repentino silbido detrás de ella, pero Hermione se sentó con fuerza en el suelo, jadeando, tan pronto como vio que no había ninguna amenaza inmediata. Llamas negras se dispararon en la puerta que conducía hacia adelante. Inquieta, Hermione miró hacia atrás, solo para ver llamas moradas en el umbral.

Miró alrededor de la habitación, pero era obvio que solo había dos puertas. Ella estaba atrapada. Reforzándose, Hermione se puso de pie. Todo lo que había en la habitación era una mesa larga y delgada con siete botellas de diferentes formas alineadas sobre ella. Había un pergamino sobre la mesa, al lado las botellas. Con la ansiedad lentamente filtrándose en su mente, Hermione levantó el pergamino y comenzó a leer.

" _El peligro yace ante ti, mientras que la seguridad yace detrás, Dos de nosotros te ayudaremos, a que lo encuentres, Uno de nosotros siete te permitirá avanzar, Otro transportará al bebedor de regreso, Dos entre nuestro número solo contienen vino de ortiga, Tres de nosotros somos asesinos, esperando escondidos en la fila. Elija, a menos que desee quedarse aquí para siempre, Para ayudarlo en su elección, le damos estas cuatro pistas: Primero, aunque con astucia, el veneno intenta esconderse siempre encontrará algunos en el lado izquierdo del vino de ortiga; Segundo, diferentes son los que se paran en cada extremo, Pero si sigues adelante, tampoco lo es tu amigo; Tercero, como puede ver claramente, todos tienen diferentes tamaños, ni el enano ni el gigante tienen muerte en su interior; Cuarto, el segundo a la izquierda y el segundo a la derecha Son gemelos una vez que los prueban, aunque diferentes a primera vista"_

Increíblemente, Hermione se encontró sonriendo. Fue un rompecabezas lógico. Un rompecabezas lógico. La mayoría de los magos no parecían tener una pizca de habilidades de razonamiento lógico y estarían atrapados aquí para siempre. Pero un mago inteligente podría progresar con dificultad. Era brillante. Muy parecido a la forma de Snape. Hermione había traído todo su kit de pociones en preparación para el desafío de Snape. Incluso había tomado un caldero plegable de un viejo salón de Pociones que había encontrado en las mazmorras. Había estado completamente preparada para preparar cualquier cosa imposiblemente desafiante que Snape le había propuesto, solo para ver esto. Divertidamente, Hermione se dedicó a resolver el rompecabezas. No tardó mucho. La botella más pequeña la llevaría a través de la llama negra. Ella tomó nota: la botella redonda en el extremo la devolvería a la púrpura, si tuviera que regresar de la misma manera en que llegó. Mientras recogía la pequeña botella, vaciló. Ella tiene sus tiras de prueba con ella. ¿Sería Snape tan desviado¿Cómo de malvado? como para afirmar que las botellas eran una cosa, pero poner algo más en ellas? …sí. Si, lo haría.

La pequeña botella tenía muy poco líquido y Hermione estaba incómoda al probarlo. En cambio, se dispuso a hacer pruebas de vino venenoso y ortiga, para asegurarse de que estaba en lo correcto. Para su placer, la tira se volvió del color que esperaba, lo que significa que había localizado los venenos correctamente y no había peligro en beber la botella pequeña. Con cinco de los siete correlacionados con lo que el rompecabezas decía que eran, Hermione se sintió lo suficientemente segura como para intentarlo. Vació la botella, estremeciéndose cuando una sensación de hielo inundó su cuerpo.

Dejando la botella en el suelo, dio un paso adelante hacia el fuego negro y se dio cuenta de que no podía sentir las llamas lamiendo su cuerpo y luego terminó.

—Qué poción más interesante —reflexionó Hermione. Se preguntó cómo Snape lo había logrado y qué tipo llamas ardía negras. Esta cámara era muy grande, pero parecía vacía. No había otras puertas en la pared y solo había escaleras que bajaban hacia el centro. Cuando Hermione descendió, se dio cuenta de que había algo allí: un espejo.

Hermione se acercó cuidadosamente al espejo desde un lado. Había leído que Alice atraviesa el espejo cuando era niña y no tenía intenciones de quedar atrapada en ningún lado. El espejo era alto y dorado, con un marco dorado y dos patas con garras. Había palabras grabadas en la parte superior, que Hermione se inclinó cuidadosamente para distinguir. Después de un momento, frunció el ceño, sacó un pergamino y una pluma de tinta de su bolso, anotando las palabras. _Erised stra ehru oy tube cafru oyt en woshi_.

Hermione guardó su pluma y frunció el ceño ante el papel. Ella no reconocía este idioma en absoluto y menos podía reconocer la mayoría de los idiomas europeos, aunque no los leía ni hablaba. Ella miró las palabras, cada vez más y más frustrada. Había estado tratando de superar esta carrera de obstáculos durante meses. Se enfrentó a Fluffy, escapo del Lazo de Diablo, engaño a las llaves voladoras, jugó al ajedrez, evadió al troll y caminó a través del fuego.

Se había obsesionado con esto durante meses ¿Y ahora este estúpido espejo se interponía en su camino?

—¿Por qué no? —Hermione se dijo a sí misma. Se puso de pie, con la cabeza bien alta. —Todo terminará aquí de todos modos —determinada, Hermione se movió y se paró directamente frente al espejo, mirando desafiante. Se vio a sí misma, mirando hacia atrás desafiante y se relajó, dándose cuenta de que no iba a ser absorbida. La chica en el espejo también se relajó, luego sonrió y Hermione se tensó, no había sonreído.

La Hermione en el espejo parecía divertida y le estaba sonriendo. Hermione observó cómo su reflejo metía su mano en el bolsillo y sacaba una piedra roja como la sangre. Observó el espejo: Hermione le guiñó un ojo y volvió a meter la mano en el bolsillo. Hermione sintió que algo pesado caía en su bolsillo real. —¿Qué en la tierra…? —Hermione se hizo a un lado del espejo para investigar. Sacó la misma piedra roja sangre que su reflejo había sostenido en el espejo. Parecía hecho de un vidrio opaco, en su mayoría liso con bordes irregularmente irregulares. Encajaba cómodamente en su palma. Hermione lo miró fijamente. —Qué…? —esta fue la última habitación. Esta fue absolutamente la última habitación, no había puertas a ningún otro lugar. ¿Entonces esta roca era su premio? ¿O alguien más la había derrotado aquí, un Gryffindor, tal vez había dejado esta roca roja para que ella la encontrara como símbolo de victoria? Hermione hizo una mueca. Si es así, qué cosa más grosera. Sin embargo, sería adecuado de un Gryffindor hacerlo.

Hermione sopesó sus opciones con cuidado. Si este era el premio, presumiblemente era valioso (de alguna manera ) y un buen premio, incluso si ella no lo entendía. O, si este fuera el premio, Dumbledore le preguntaría quién lo sostuvo el último día y ella lo presentaría en la fiesta y ganaría algo frente a sus compañeros allí. O, por último, alguien la había golpeado aquí y había encontrado la tarjeta de presente de alguien. Hermione frunció el ceño e intentó pensar si había alguna indicación de que alguien más había pasado por la carrera de obstáculos. Fluffy estaba ileso, pero eso no significaba nada: era lo suficientemente fácil de evitar con música la mayor parte del tiempo. El lazo del Diablo volvió a crecer rápidamente después de ser quemado. Ninguna de las llaves de Flitwick parecía dañada, pero no había manera de saber si alguien más había abierto la cerradura. Supuso que las piezas de ajedrez de McGonagall se reformarían después del juego, como el juego de cualquier otro mago y suponía que las botellas de Snape probablemente también se rellenaron. La única otra pista era el troll, que no parecía haber sufrido ningún daño antes de pasar. Hermione se mordió el labio, antes de darse cuenta de su mayor pista: Si un Gryffindor hubiera pasado, habría una señal obvia de que habían pasado, de una forma u otra. Los Gryffindors, en su experiencia, no eran buenos para ser sutiles y no dejar rastro de sí mismos.

Con ese pensamiento, Hermione sonrió. No dejaría rastro de sí misma, entonces y dejaría un premio falso en el espejo. De esa manera, si Dumbledore pedía el premio real y alguien sostenía el falso, ella podría reducirlo revelando el verdadero. ¿Imagínese si fue un sexto o séptimo año, reclamando la victoria y ella pudo triunfar sobre ellos...? Sería increíble.

Hermione comenzó a mirar alrededor de la habitación, investigando, antes de que finalmente encontrara una piedra suelta. Centrándose cuidadosamente, mirando la piedra roja sangre en el suelo, agitó su varita en un patrón deliberado, antes de susurrar un encantamiento. Para su satisfacción, la roca en su mano se transfiguró en... algo así como un duplicado del premio real, tenía un aspecto tan misterioso y opaco, pero era rojo sangre, del tamaño correcto, tenía una calidad vidriosa, bordes irregulares y se veía genial. Sería suficiente, pensó. Ella no había diferenciado cuál era el premio, así que espero que cualquiera que lo haya intentado tampoco lo sepa.

Dejando la piedra real en su bolso al costado de la habitación, Hermione tomó su duplicado y se paró frente al espejo una vez más. Esta vez, ella no vio su reflejo en absoluto. Vio a todos sus compañeros de clase, entusiasmada por ella mostrando un evidente respeto, mientras sostenía la piedra roja. Draco estaba impresionado y hablando abiertamente con ella, Pansy parecía avergonzada y arrepentida y Blaise estaba llamando a todos a aplaudirla. Ella parpadeó. Mientras observaba, su reflejo cambió lentamente para incluir a una pelirroja molesta que llevaba una corbata de Gryffindor sosteniendo la piedra duplicada, este espejo era extraño.

Hermione intentó poner su propio duplicado en su bolsillo, pero no pasó nada. El espejo no reaccionaría un suspiro, ella lo retiró. ¿Cómo se había metido la roca original en el espejo? —Necesitaba ocultarse —murmuró Hermione para sí misma. —Necesitaba estar detrás de un rompecabezas —mientras observaba a su espejo disfrutar de la amabilidad y la abierta felicidad de sus compañeros de clase de Slytherin, se le ocurrió una idea lentamente. —No solo necesitaba estar oculto —murmuró. —Necesitaba estar a salvo —Hermione cerró los ojos, concentrándose. Por mucho que ansiara la capacidad de sentirse segura y amada entre sus compañeros de clase, sabía que estaba muy lejos, si alguna vez sucedía. Pero ella estaba trabajando en su poder y podía mantenerse a salvo. Lo que no podía mantener a salvo era esta roca. Esta roca era demasiado inusual, demasiado especial, pensó deliberadamente. Y eso era cierto: Pansy querría saber qué era y podría ser robado de su bolso fácilmente. Tenía que mantenerse a salvo, y ella quería desesperadamente que se mantuviera a salvo, a salvo aquí, detrás de todos estos obstáculos, difícil de encontrar para alguien más. Abrió los ojos para verse en el espejo, sola, una vez más y tendiéndole la mano. Lentamente, Hermione avanzó, con la piedra en la mano, observando cómo su reflejo hacía lo mismo con la mano extendida y vacía. La mano de Hermione tocó el cristal y se produjo una sensación fría, similar a líquido y Hermione observó cómo su señuelo se clavaba en el cristal, como si fuera agua. Ella dio un paso atrás y levantó la vista. Su reflejo sostenía la piedra ahora, le ofreció una sonrisa y la dejó caer en su bolsillo. Hermione sonrió y asintió con la cabeza a su espejo, antes de alejarse para recoger sus cosas.

Qué último rompecabezas extraño. Parecía demasiado fácil: ¿solo pararse frente a un espejo y obtener premio? Quién sabe, decidió. Tal vez fue el rompecabezas de Dumbledore. Y siempre parecía un poco apagado. Las llamas negras se habían apagado cuando Hermione regresó a la sala de pociones. Estallaron detrás ella una vez más cuando ella cruzó el umbral y Hermione se alegró de ver que su suposición era correcta, la pequeña botella estaba de vuelta en su lugar y llena una vez más. Tomó la botella redonda y aseguró su bolso en su espalda, antes de beber profundamente, estremeciéndose y agitando su varita salvajemente mientras salía corriendo por la habitación contigua. — _¡Lumos!_ —el troll gritó y ocultó sus ojos una vez más y Hermione corrió por la puerta y la cerró de golpe, contenta haberla dejado abierta en su camino.

Ante ella, las piezas de ajedrez se habían reformado, incluidas las coronas de los reyes. Cuidadosamente, Hermione salió al tablero de ajedrez. Para su alivio, los peones negros no le bloquearon el paso y se sintió aliviada de no tener que cruzar su camino otra vez; Blaise probablemente había guardado su propio tablero hace mucho tiempo. Ella cerró la puerta firmemente detrás de ella, complacida de escucharla cerrarse mágicamente. No había querido volver a bloquearlo manualmente con sus picos. La última puerta conducía a la habitación con el techo de _Lazo del Diablo_ y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

Arriba estaba Fluffy y Hermione decidió dejar la varita de música allí, en lugar de intentar recuperarla, que Fluffy lo tenga como juguete: lo destruiría pronto, sin dejar rastro de que ella haya pasado. Preparándose, Hermione abrió la última puerta y entró. El mundo se retorció a su alrededor, inclinándose y Hermione sintió que estaba girando en el espacio, perdida y su cerebro parecía rechazar la idea misma de la realidad de una manera increíblemente dolorosa justo antes de ser escupida directamente frente al corredor prohibido, aterrizando con fuerza en su trasero. —Ow... —se frotó la parte trasera, levantándose lentamente. Definitivamente iba a tener moretones.

—¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hermione levantó la vista para ver a Filch, mirándola furiosamente. —Estoy yendo a la clase de astronomía —dijo Hermione rápidamente. —E-es martes por la noche, los Slytherins la tienen a medianoche.

Filch la miró sospechosamente. —Y el camino a la Torre de Astronomía es por el corredor prohibido, ¿verdad? —se burló él.

—No estaba aquí hace un momento —le dijo. —Estaba en el séptimo piso hace un minuto, subiendo. Creo los gemelos Weasley hicieron algo, de repente, me caí al suelo...

Filch frunció el ceño —Esos gemelos son el flagelo del castillo —murmuró. Él la miró burlón —Bueno, ¿qué estás esperando? Vete a clase, entonces, antes de que te entregue por vagar.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí, señor! —Hermione corrió hacia la torre de astronomía con su pack explorador en la espalda como si fuera su mochila. Para cuando llego a clases, estaba jadeando y lamentando seriamente haber puesto dos coronas de piedra en su mochila. Se deslizó en su lugar justo antes de que llegara el profesor Sinistra para comenzar a contarles sobre la órbita de Júpiter. Blaise se deslizó a su lado, mirándola con una ceja levantada.

—¿Te detuvieron?.

—Gemelos Weasley —jadeó Hermione, reutilizando la misma excusa. Mejor mantener sus mentiras consistentes —Tomaron represalias por la excepción de que vencí a su hermano en el ajedrez.

Blaise asintió, aunque frunció el ceño. —Si lo vuelven a hacer, avísame —le dijo. —Podemos declarar enemiga a toda la Casa Weasley, si es necesario, en lugar de solo a Ronald.

—Te lo haré saber —prometió Hermione. —Sin embargo, no creo que sea necesario todavía.

Blaise la miró cuidadosamente, observando su comportamiento sudoroso y polvoriento, antes de asentir y regresar a su propio lugar. Hermione hizo todo lo posible para prestar atención a la conferencia de su profesor, pero simplemente no pudo. Ni siquiera podía prestar atención a la hermosa vista de las lunas de Júpiter a través del telescopio. Sus pensamientos seguían vagando por la misteriosa piedra en su bolso y el extraño espejo con la escritura en la parte superior.

Era tarde en la noche, mucho después de que sus compañeras de dormitorio se hubieran acostado, después de que Hermione se hubiera duchado a altas horas de la noche para limpiarse de todo el polvo de roca y piedra (y cualquier olor a troll persistente) de los obstáculos y guardar su premio en su baúl, que Hermione se sentó en su cama, trenzando su cabello húmedo y mirando el trozo de pergamino, perpleja y eso era mucho cuando se trataba de ella.

—¡Es una escritura en espejo! —Hermione tomó una pluma de su mesita de noche y se apresuró a poner la respuesta debajo de las palabras originales. _Ishow no tyo urfac ebut you urhe arts desire_. No muestro tu rostro sino el deseo de tu corazón el deseo.

Hermione se mordió el labio, considerando. ¿El deseo de su corazón? Lo primero que el espejo le había mostrado tenía sentido. Ella había querido "ganar" la carrera de obstáculos y reclamar el premio más que cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo, no sabía por qué eso le valió el premio, ¿tal vez solo estaba probando la determinación de una persona para ganar?

La segunda cosa que el espejo le había mostrado, eso la sacudió. Hermione no se había dado cuenta de lo desesperadamente que quería sentirse segura, amada y como si tuviera amigos de verdad en Slytherin. En cambio, tenía aliados, conocidos y enemigos y tenía que estar constantemente en su juego.

Con un suspiro, Hermione se acomodó en la cama y metió el pergamino en el cajón de su cama. Intentó cuidadosamente levantarse de la cama por unos minutos con la ayuda de su elemental de aire (pero terminó rebotando sobre la cama hasta que se le acabó el poder), antes de cerrar los ojos.

Independientemente de la estima de sus compañeros de clase, ella había hecho algo grandioso, que ninguno de ellos había hecho nunca. Había vencido el pasillo del tercer piso. Ninguno de ellos podía reclamar eso.

Y con ese pensamiento, se quedó dormida, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Nada empañaría su victoria.

Continuará


	40. Bullying

_Bueno nuevo capítulo, hace un tiempo señalé que odiaba a la Pansy de esta historia y aquí se ve por qué… estúpida Pansy._

 _Traducción: Ikdv_

 _Corrección: LidiaaIsabel_

… _o…_

 _Nota de la autora: "Aviso de Contenido Violento"_

 _Capítulo 40: Bullying_

El regocijo de Hermione ante su victoria la acompañó precisamente dos días de la semana, hasta la noche del segundo día en la sala común de Slytherin.

—Granger —Hermione levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo para ver a Pansy dirigiéndole una mueca. —El profesor Snape te está buscando —le dijo —Está buscando a alguno de nosotros. Sígueme.

Cerrando su libro obedientemente, Hermione saltó de la silla y siguió a Pansy fuera de la sala común, adentrándose más en las mazmorras.  
—¿No vamos a su oficina? —le preguntó Hermione cuando la pasaron. 

Pansy echó una mirada hacía ella. —¿Su oficina…? Ah… él quería que nos reuniéramos en un viejo salón de clases. Para una demostración, creo.

¿Una demostración? La mente de Hermione se encendió ante las posibilidades de lo que Snape podría querer enseñar escondidamente a sus Slytherins tan profundamente bajo la escuela.

Al llegar al salón, Pansy le hizo una señal a Hermione para que entrara antes que ella, lo que Hermione hizo sin pensarlo. Dio una mirada alrededor, el viejo salón de clases era húmedo y no tenía muchos escritorios sobrantes. Ahí estaban varios otros Slytherins todos descansando, sentados en las sillas y mesas y Hermione estuvo levemente sorprendida de lo que iba a poder aprender algo junto con los estudiantes mayores.

—¿Dónde está el profesor Snape? —preguntó Hermione, viendo alrededor.

Entonces hubo un clic y Hermione se giró para ver a Pansy parada frente a la puerta, bloqueando la manija y el seguro de la vista. Le ofreció a Hermione una sonrisa amable y Hermione sintió su corazón lentamente comenzar a hundirse.—No hay una demostración especial del profesor Snape ¿no es así? —dijo suavemente.

—Muy bien, Granger —dijo sarcásticamente un chico mayor y con granos, poniéndose de pie— ¿Qué lo delató?

—Incluso si el profesor Snape me hubiera invitado a ver una demostración de una clase de magia avanzada con estudiantes mayores, él nunca la habría invitado a ella —dijo Hermione, señalando hacía Pansy —Ella apenas puede identificar la mitad del tiempo, qué lado de su varita sostener.

Varios de los estudiantes más grandes se rieron entre dientes y el rostro de Pansy se retorció con ira. —Es por eso que estás aquí ahora, Granger; no conoces tu lugar —soltó —paseándote después de Navidad como si merecieras un regalo de cortejo Sangre Pura, mandando a todos en la pelea de bolas de nieve, actuando como si fueras mejor que todos los demás…

—Algunos de nosotros decidimos recordarte tu verdadero lugar en el mundo —dijo un chico alto, que tronó sus dedos ominosamente.—Y en caso de que hayas olvidado donde es eso —dijo una chica mayor con una sonrisa grasienta —es en el suelo.

Hermione había sufrido maltrato antes en la escuela Muggle.  
Hermione no había sido muy popular y había tenido el mal hábito de corregir a sus compañeros cuando se equivocaban o cuando hablaban con gramática incorrecta. No le había ganado ningún amigo, pero en definitiva le había hecho ganarse enemigos y Hermione había encontrado el receso como una prueba por un largo tiempo, antes de que su magia hubiera madurado lo suficiente para comenzar a arremeter y protegerla con regularidad, Hermione había sido acorralada y físicamente maltratada varias veces, generalmente unos cuantos golpes, jalones de cabello, cachetadas y esas cosas.  
Había dolido, pero ella había sobrevivido, usualmente al jugar a ser patética y actuar más herida de lo que realmente estaba. No había sido capaz de defenderse a sí misma de manera adecuada, así que rendirse y someterse había logrado que los abusadores declararan victoria más temprano que tarde, dejándola con menos heridas potenciales de las que habría obtenido si no se habría fingido herida.

Una de las cosas que Hermione había disfrutado sobre estar en Hogwarts hasta ahora era su habilidad para defenderse. Un comentario sarcástico podría ganarle a alguien una maldición y las personas ya habían dejado de molestarla desde hace mucho tiempo después del primer par de meses, una vez que ellos se dieron cuenta que ella se podía defender.

Solo le tomó a Hermione medio segundo ver siete varitas apuntando hacia ella para inmediatamente decidir que intentar defenderse no iba a ser una opción viable esta vez.

 _—¡Expelliarmus!_

La varita de Hermione salió volando de su mano, a pesar de que trató de sostenerla y rebotó en el suelo a una distancia lejana de ella. El siguiente hechizo que la golpeó, Hermione no lo pudo escuchar, pero sintió un dolor agudo atravesó su pierna, gritó, cayendo al suelo.

—No podemos tener a una Sangre Sucia como tú pavoneándose por la escuela como si estuvieras en el mismo nivel que el resto de nosotros —soltó uno de los chicos. Él la golpeó con otro hechizo y el mismo dolor atravesó su otra pierna, su talón de Aquiles, se dio cuenta vagamente, incluso mientras gritaba de nuevo. Alguien sabía algo de anatomía.

—Eso es mejor —dijo la chica mayor, sonriendo con satisfacción —Revolcándote en el piso, asustada y acobardada.

—Un mejor lugar por una Sangre Sucia —agregó uno de los chicos.

Alguien la golpeó con otro hechizo, abriendo su túnica con hechizo cortante y cortando su pecho. Hermione gritó de nuevo y comenzó a llorar y otro hechizo cortante por poco golpea sus ojos, golpeándola a lo largo de su frente, cortando al ras algunos de sus rizos.

—No la cieguen —gritó una niña.

—¡No lo hice! Me equivoqué, ella se estaba moviendo. Estaba tratando de dejarle una cicatriz en su mejilla para que nos recordara por…

Hermione se retorció hasta hacerse una bolita, abrazándose apretadamente. Gritó y lloró ante cada golpe que recibió. Eventualmente, los estudiantes parecieron cansados de los hechizos y comenzar a patearla y a escupirle antes de que se cansaran de eso también.

—Vamos —dijo uno de los chicos, finalmente —Solo queda una hora para el toque de queda. Salgamos de aquí; nadie la encontrará hasta las rondas de Filch y necesitamos establecer nuestras coartadas para entonces.

Todo el grupo se fue, escupiendo sobre ella o dándole comentarios sarcásticos mientras se iban, uno por uno. Pansy fue la última en irse, poniendo una sonrisa orgullosa mientras miraba hacia atrás, antes de que cerrara la puerta de golpe detrás de ella. Hermione pudo escuchar el seguro ponerse en su lugar.

Finalmente, la mazmorra cayó en silencio.  
Tomando una respiración lenta, Hermione cuidadosamente comenzó a desenroscarse, contabilizando sus heridas.

Primero, los cortes en su cuerpo. Ese dolor era agudo y distractor y algunas todavía seguían sangrando. Eso se podía volver rápidamente peligroso. Lo siguiente, los golpes, Hermione no sabía cómo asegurar si tenía algún daño interno de órganos, pero entre más pronto como pudiera revisar eso, mejor.

Se arrastró por el suelo, encontrando su varita debajo de uno de los escritorios. Cuidadosamente la levantó, con las manos débiles y agradeció a la suerte que hubiera pasado tiempo en la enfermería con Malfoy.

 _—Episkey._

Curó primero los cortes de sus brazos, a pesar de que le tomó un par de intentos con las manos temblorosas. Después de eso, compuso sus lastimados tendones de Aquiles, con un estirón y un gritito, dolían tanto al ser unidos que lo que habían hecho mientras se los cortaban.  
Después de curar un par más de cortes en sus piernas y cuerpo, Hermione temblorosamente se puso de pie.  
Había sangre en el suelo, lo que no llegó por sorpresa. Por mucho que Hermione quería dejar la evidencia de por lo que la habían hecho pasar como una prueba de su historia, otra parte de ella se resistió a la idea; los Slytherins habían planeado este ataque. No los iban a atrapar, charco de sangre o no. Y dejar su sangre regada por ahí era peligroso, Hermione tenía un libro de rituales que tenía unos cuantos ejemplos de lo peligroso que eso podría ser.

Con un gemido, Hermione dirigió un hechizo limpiador a este, luego otro y luego otro. Después de seis seguidos, golpeó la roca con un hechizo de blanqueamiento y un olor pesado cubrió el salón. Pero al menos su sangre se había ido.  
Tambaleándose hacia la puerta, Hermione dirigió su varita a la puerta.  
 _—Alohomora._

El seguro de la puerta se abrió y Hermione cuidadosamente caminó de regreso por el pasillo, inclinándose pesadamente contra las paredes mientras lo hacía. Se pasó las manos periódicamente sobre su ropa para que así fuera a dejar huellas de manos sangrientas mientras lo hacía, pero se estaba mareando. Esperaba que la oficina de Snape no estuviera mucho más lejos.  
Finalmente, giró en el familiar corredor y casi lloró de alivio cuando vio los familiares apliques de vela fuera de la puerta de su oficina. En vez de eso, se las arregló para golpear con relativa tranquilidad.

—Pase. 

Hermione empujó la puerta y se movió para pararse frente al escritorio de Snape, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Snape estaba calificando papeles; le tomó un momento levantar la mirada por completo de su escritorio y ella supo en el momento exacto en que lo hizo, porque de repente estaba de pie con los ojos grandes de alarma. —¡Señorita Granger!

Hermione podía imaginarse cómo se veía. Tenía un corte a lo largo de su frente que todavía estaba sangrando profusamente (no había querido intentar de curar una herida que no podía ver). Tenía la ropa hecha pedazos, estaba empapada con sangre y su blusa escolar blanca se había vuelto roja y pegajosa.  
—Profesor Snape —dijo calmadamente —He venido a solicitar una poción reponedora de sangre.

Su fría intención se vio completamente arruinada por el desmayo y caída de lado hacia la silla al final de su oración y ante su visión giratoria. Snape estaba junto a ella un momento después, realizando diagnósticos murmurados, antes de realizar un hechizo y que una botella llegara zumbando desde la estantería. —Reponedor de sangre —le dijo, abriéndola —Bebe.  
Hermione tomó la poción, el denso líquido casi la hizo ahogarse. Un momento después, suspiró y se sintió relajar ligeramente mientras el mareo comenzaba a bajar.

—Gracias, Profesor —le dijo.

—No me agradezca todavía, niña tonta —Snape le dijo, desdeñosamente. —Creo que podría tener un bazo lacerado. Necesitamos llevarla con Madam Pomfrey inmediatamente.

—¡No! —objetó Hermione —No. No, profesor, ¿no puede solo ayudarme a curar? No quiero ir a la enfermería.

Snape la miró fijamente con sorpresa. —Señorita Granger, usted no es usualmente una de mis estudiantes lentas —le informó —Podría decirme ¿por qué está actuando estúpidamente de repente y negándose desesperadamente a un necesario tratamiento médico?

—Me caí de las escaleras —dijo Hermione rápidamente —Estoy muy avergonzada por mi torpeza y no quiero que nadie más lo sepa.

Los ojos de Snape eran perforadores. —Cayó de las escaleras —resopló —Debieron haber sido unas escaleras muy filosas para cortarla tanto.

—Muy filosas, señor —Hermione estuvo de acuerdo —Una suerte muy mala de mi parte.

Snape maldijo y se puso de pie, con el abrigo ondeando detrás de él mientras salía apresurado hacia la pequeña habitación conectada a su oficina. Hermione se sentó en la silla por un largo momento o dos y se balanceó un poco; la poción reponedora de sangre estaba ayudando, pero la estaba haciendo más consciente de cuánto dolía todo.

—… ¿ella qué?

El profesor Snape regresó abruptamente, con Madam Pomfrey detrás, y señaló rudamente hacia Hermione. —Véalo usted misma —dijo sarcásticamente,— cuidado con la sangre en el suelo.

—¡Oh, querida niña! —Madam Pomfrey cayó de rodillas a su lado, ya realizando diagnósticos— ¿Qué te pasó?

Hermione miró hacia al profesor Snape. —Me caí de unas escaleras —dijo Hermione.

Madam Pomfrey le dio una mirada aguda. —Entiendo esta tontería de Slytherin de no delatarse entre ustedes, pero esto es por tu salud, Hermione —dijo—. Necesito saber por exactitud médica ¿Qué pasó en realidad? 

Hermione dudó. —Bueno, las escaleras ciertamente lastimaron más que la mayoría de las escaleras lo hacen normalmente —dijo cuidadosamente —De hecho, se sintió bastante como hechizos cortantes a mis tendones de Aquiles, y luego al resto de mi cuerpo y luego como varias patadas sólidas a mi estómago, espalda y costillas.

Snape resopló y se paseó de un lado a otro detrás de su escritorio. Hermione se mordió el labio; era un poco aterrador de esa forma. Ella realmente no pensaba que él estuviera enojado con ella, pero Hermione sabía que no estaba complacido con ella por no haberle contado la verdad.

—¿Hechizos cortantes a tus tendones de Aquiles? —la enfermera repitió, frunciendo el ceño hacia los tobillos de Hermione.

—Las curé —explicó Hermione —Con Episkey. Yo, ah, no creía poder caminar sin curar eso primero.

Madam Pomfrey se veía sorprendida. —Me preguntaba si había aprendido algo de estarme siguiendo como sombra en la enfermería el semestre pasado —dijo—. Sosténgase a la silla, señorita Granger. Esto va a doler.  
Realizó varios hechizos en rápida sucesión y Hermione jadeó y lloriqueó. Dolía. Mucho. —Te he sanado el bazo lacerado y el sangrado interno —le informó —los cuales pudieron haber sido fácilmente fatales si no se trataban en cuestión de tiempo.

Hermione le dio una sonrisa amable. —Entonces me alegra que fueran tratados —dijo amablemente. 

—Oh, espere, señorita Granger —dijo Madam Pomfrey oscuramente —Todavía no hemos terminado.

Para cuando ella hubo terminado, Hermione había tenido su cabeza herida, limpia y curada, dos costillas rotas reparadas y recolocadas, los muchos cortes en su cuerpo curados y los golpes de su cuerpo mágicamente curados, e incluso las cicatrices de su cuerpo que habían quedado de sus pobres intentos de sanación habían desaparecido. Para cuando Madam Pomfrey había quedado satisfecha, Hermione había sido desnudada hasta solo su ropa interior y examinada por todos lados, del mismo modo que fue alimentada con otra poción reponedora de sangre.

—Bien, señorita Granger —dijo finalmente Madam Pomfrey —me atrevo a decir que este es el peor caso de haberse caído de las escaleras que había visto antes.

Hermione le ofreció una sonrisa temblorosa. —Supongo que soy muy torpe.

Madam Pomfrey se veía un poco molesta, pero se puso de pie y reunió sus cosas, volteando para irse. Hermione sintió una ráfaga de pánico.

—¿Madam Pomfrey? —dijo Hermione y la enfermera se giró. Hermione se mordió el labio —Debido a que nunca estuve en verdad en la enfermería, no necesitaría ser apuntada en la lista oficial de los ingresados en la enfermería ¿verdad? ¿O en el registro de entrada?

Madam Pomfrey le dirigió a Hermione una mirada larga. —No, supongo que no —dijo finalmente, con un suspiro —tengan una buena noche, señorita Granger, Profesor Snape.

Salió enfadada de la sala hacia la habitación de al lado, donde Hermione suponía el profesor Snape tenía una chimenea vinculada a la red Floo.  
Con un suspiro, Hermione tocó sus laterales curados, tentativamente presionando su piel. Todavía había un definitivo ardor, pero ya no había más el dolor profundo de varios golpes.

—Señorita Granger. —Hermione rápidamente levantó la vista para ver al Profesor Snape viéndola desde el otro lado de su escritorio, con el rostro sombrío. Ella se estremeció. —Explíquese.

Hermione lo miró, considerando, tomó una respiración profunda y le contó lo que había pasado.  
No dejó nada afuera. Incluyó cuando Pansy fue a buscarla y todo lo que los estudiantes le habían dicho durante el altercado. Recontó el orden de los ataques, quién la había golpeado, cuantas veces y cuan fuerte. Como la dejaron ahí sangrando en la habitación, tratando de que la atrapara Filch. El rostro de Snape no cambió durante la historia, pero sus ojos se volvían más y más oscuros.

—Y quien, podrías decirme, ¿eran estos nobles Slytherins? —dijo Snape por lo bajo.

Hermione mordió su labio. —No lo sé.

Las fosas nasales de Snape se ampliaron. —Señorita Granger…

—No lo sé —dijo Hermione otra vez, con la voz un poco quejosa —Profesor, no los conozco. Me mantengo alejada de los estudiantes mayores, todo lo que ellos hacen es decirme cosas groseras o tratar de hacerme tropezar. No sé quiénes son la mayoría de ellos, solo los prefectos. Solo sé cómo se ven, no sus nombres.

Snape se paró inmediatamente y dejó la habitación otra vez, dejando a Hermione sentada ahí por otro largo minuto o dos, viendo hacia sus ropas arruinadas preguntándose qué hacer con ellas.

—Aquí.

Un libro fue soltado frente a ella y Hermione levantó la mirada hacia Snape lentamente. Snape asintió expectante y Hermione miró otra vez hacía abajo.

Era un anuario.

—No sabía que Hogwarts siquiera tuviera estos —dijo Hermione maravillada.  
Snape la ignoró. —Encuentre a sus atacantes —dijo Snape suavemente—. Identifíquelos.

Dudosa, Hermione pasó las páginas del libro, encontrando la última lista de la Casa de Slytherin. Sus atacantes se veían diferentes en el anuario de lo que se vieron en el salón de clases, sus rostros no tan retorcidos con odio y con una expresión más normal. Pero Hermione pudo señalar a los seis.

—La séptima era Pansy Parkinson —le dijo Hermione —Ella es de primer año; ella no estará en el anuario del año pasado.

Snape estaba ocupado anotando nombres e ignorándola. Después de que lo hizo, tomó una respiración profunda y Hermione vio mientras su maestro parecía tratar de calmarse.

—Señorita Granger —le dijo —Lo que estoy a punto de decirle es algo de lo que no estoy orgulloso. Pero trato de ser honesto con mis estudiantes y me temo que hay cosas que debería saber.

Hermione se enderezó. —Lo estoy escuchando.

—Si usted va con el Director para reportar esto, es muy probable que nada pasará —Snape le dijo seriamente —Estos estudiantes se habrán asegurado de tener coartadas de acero y va a ser la palabra de una alumna de primer año contra siete de ellos.

Hermione parpadeó. —Yo… como que ya asumía esa parte, señor —admitió —Las cosas en Slytherin no juegan exactamente como se hace con las otras casas ¿no es así?

Los labios de Snape se torcieron. —No señorita Granger, no es así —hizo una mueca —Es en este punto en que debo decirle una segunda verdad desagradable: Yo no puedo castigar a estos estudiantes.

Hermione se mordió el labio.  
—Tampoco creía que pudiera hacerlo por la misma razón —dijo ella —Pero, si me está diciendo esto separadamente… ¿usted puede castigarlos por una razón diferente?

Snape asintió una vez, agudamente y Hermione hizo una mueca. —Es por sus nombres, ¿no es así? —dijo enojada—. Sus nombres, sus estúpidas descendencias y quienes sean sus estúpidos padres. Eso los está protegiendo ¿no es así? Estúpida política.

Ella hizo una mueca hacia su escritorio, con los brazos cruzados y Snape suspiró. Hubo un silencio cuando Hermione solo miró enojada al escritorio, resoplando ante lo injusto de todo, mientras Snape no decía nada.

—Señorita Granger —dijo finalmente. Hermione miró hacia arriba.  
—La misma razón que protegerá a estas familias de cualquier potencial escándalo de sus hijos atacando a alguien va de ambos lados —dijo él. Con los ojos enterrados en los de ella —Sí, por ejemplo, alguien fuera a atacarlos y vencerlos, especialmente si ese estudiante fuera más joven que ellos y lo que se consideraría de sangre menor…

Hermione asintió lentamente. —La vergüenza sería increíble —dijo lentamente —Sus familias les dirían que no hicieran drama y que lo resolvieran por sí mismos preferiblemente, en vez de admitir lo que pasó.

Snape inclinó su cabeza.

—… pero eso podría terminar en una guerra escalada —dijo Hermione, preocupada mordiendo sus labios —Si hipotéticamente, yo fuera detrás de ellos y de alguna forma ganara, ¿qué va a detenerlos de regresar por mí? No quiero tener que vigilarme la espalda por el resto de mi vida.  
Snape levantó una ceja hacia ella.

—Hermione —dijo, sorprendiéndola—. ¿Vas a ir y atacar a los estudiantes justo ahora? 

—¿Qué? —dijo Hermione, sorprendida —Um. No. Bueno, tal vez contra Pansy. Pero con el resto, por supuesto que no, ellos son todos mucho más grandes que yo. Ellos me ganarán.

—Y si decides ir a por ellos, y conseguir tu venganza, ¿Cuándo lo harías? —preguntó con los ojos brillantes.

—Después de que estuviera segura de que pueda vencerlos —dijo Hermione lentamente —No lo haría a menos que pensara que puedo ganar.

—Y si usted gana, señorita Granger —dijo Snape, viéndola directamente—. Después de obtener ese lugar, ¿realmente cree que cualquiera de ellos va a ser siquiera capaz de ganar otra vez contra usted?

Hermione pensó en esto por varios minutos, antes de volver a mirar a Snape.  
—Profesor —dijo finalmente —Usted no es realmente como ningún otro de los profesores en esta escuela, ¿verdad?

Snape aparentemente tomó esto como un cumplido, y luego sonrió, con una carcajada oscura danzando en sus ojos. —Oh, señorita Granger, ya lo ha dicho usted misma —dijo él, con los ojos brillando —En Slytherin, hacemos las cosas muy diferentes.

Continuará

 _N/T: Esta Pansy se merece una venganza épica, aùn siento que debe sufrir mucho más…_


	41. La tranquilidad

_Hola, ha sido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que_ _ **actualizamos**_ _(Porque en este proyecto trabajamos tres personas, aparte de la autora obvio), el tiempo simplemente se hace nada…_

 _Pero espero remediar eso, así que si aún sigues aquí, te lo agradecemos…_

 _Gracias a LidiaaIsabel por la corrección y a Ikdv por sus mensajes, sigo viva amiga, seguimos en la lucha jajaja_

 _::::::::::*::::::::::_

 _Capítulo 41: La tranquilidad._

Hermione se presentó a clases mirando y actuando de manera completamente normal el día después del incidente de intimidación. Pansy había estado tratando de ocultar su sorpresa, pero Hermione tuvo cuidado de no mostrar ninguna reacción y no revelar nada. Sin embargo, estaba más tranquila: no levantaba la mano con tanta frecuencia en clase y se mantenía reservada durante los ejercicios prácticos. Crabbe y Goyle estaban angustiados por eso: su ayuda en clase de Encantamientos había sido lo que los estaba ayudando a pasar. Hermione todavía obtuvo las mejores calificaciones en clase y todavía respondía a los maestros que la llamaban, pero asumió una actitud algo más reservada. No iba a eludir sus clases y ciertamente no iba a dejar de lograr todo lo que quería debido a un montón de matones, pero no había necesidad de anunciar el hecho y ser ostentoso al respecto, no mientras no pudiera devolver los golpees si atacan de nuevo.

Hermione se sintió diferente después. Era difícil ver una cara en el pasillo y no estremecerse, recordando esa misma cara retorcida de odio mientras apuntaba un encanto cortante hacia ella. Simplemente la normalidad fue un desafío y Hermione comenzó a evitar la sala común de Slytherin, en lugar de eso comenzó a reunirse con Blaise, Tracey y Millie en antiguas aulas para estudiar, alegando que las aulas eran más cálidas que las anteriores que habían usado en las mazmorras. Las cosas seguían siendo muy parecidas, en el exterior. Hermione aún soportó comentarios sarcásticos de los Slytherins mayores, pero retuvo el respeto que se había ganado de sus compañeros de clase y algunos otros en los años inferiores.

Pero Hermione estaba decepcionada, curiosamente, se dio cuenta de que ella había llegado tan lejos para ganarse el respeto de sus compañeros de clase que parecía que había escalado una gran montaña, cuando en realidad, solo había montado la más pequeña colina sobre el prejuicio de sangre que enfrentaba. Y aunque nada había cambiado realmente, Hermione sentía que todo era diferente. Hogwarts ya no parecía tan mágico. Sus amigos de Gryffindor notaron la diferencia en su comportamiento y después de mucho molestar a Hermione finalmente se abrió sobre ser intimidada con sus amigos, aunque escatimó en los detalles de lo que había sucedido, principalmente al dejarlos fuera por completo. Lo cual fue una buena decisión: estos amigos eran Gryffindors, después de todo y habrían corrido hasta McGonagall indignados en su nombre si se lo hubiera dicho. Solo admitió que Pansy y algunos Slytherins más viejos le estaban haciendo pasar un mal rato, eso los enfureció.

—¿No puedes hablar con Snape al respecto?

—Profesor Snape, Harry —corrigió Hermione. —Y no.

Hermione, Harry y Neville estaban pasando el rato en una de las torres más altas, cerca del aula Adivinación. Hacía más calor aquí y el aire olía a canela y algo más. Era tranquilizador para Hermione y aún mejor, lejos de la sala común de Slytherin, donde Hermione ya no se sentía segura.

—La profesora McGonagall haría una excepción al acoso en Gryffindor —dijo Neville. —Creo que Lavander y Parvati estaban molestando demasiado a Sally-Ann y McGonagall las puso en orden rápidamente.

—Es diferente en Slytherin —dijo Hermione de mal humor. Se sentó en una repisa de la ventana balanceando los pies. —Si fuera a un maestro, sería decir que no puedo manejar mis problemas por mi cuenta.

—Pero tienes once. No se supone que tienen que manejar esto por su cuenta —dijo Harry. —Incluso a los maestros les gustas. ¿No crees que te ayudarían con Pansy?

—Doce —corrigió Hermione. —Y no, absolutamente no. Podría detener la intimidación, pero perdería el respeto que he ganado hasta ahora en Slytherin.

Neville hizo una mueca. —Nunca entenderé cómo te clasificaron en esa casa podrida, Hermione. ¡Eres amable!.

—Ambición, supongo —dijo Hermione, pateando la pared. —No todo es malo. Es solo que... me siento frustrada, ¿sabes? No quiero tener que lidiar constantemente con esto.

—¿Tal vez podrías mostrarles? —Sugirió Harry. —¿En qué eres buena y para ella no?

Neville resopló. —¿Además de todo?

Hermione se rió. —Las notas de Pansy no son buenas, pero tampoco son horribles —dijo. —Yo solo... necesito mostrarles que puedo hacer algo que demuestre que pertenezco aquí.

—Has un duelo o alguna tradición arcaica de sangre pura, entonces —suspiró Neville. —Probablemente tenga que ser un duelo. Las extrañas tradiciones de sangre pura ya no se hacen. Algunas personas piensan que son Magia Oscura.

—¿Lo son? —Preguntó Hermione, levantando una ceja. Neville parecía incómodo. —No... no realmente —dijo. —Pero algunos de ellos involucran sangre, lo que incomoda a la gente, se retuercen ante la idea de la magia de sangre.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunto Harry. —¿Es malo?

—Muchos hechizos y rituales oscuros usan la sangre de las personas para atacarlos —dijo Neville, más incómodo. —Entonces a la gente no le gusta.

Parece una pendiente resbaladiza, para la mayoría de las brujas y magos.

—Un duelo, entonces —dijo Hermione, cambiando de tema con tacto. —Puede negarse si la desafío. ¿Cómo puedo obligarla a hacerlo?

—¿ Hay algún elegante sistema de duelos de honor de sangre pura? —Harry preguntó, mirando a Neville —¿Hay alguna manera de desafiar a Pansy sin que pueda negarse? ¿Y si se niega, parecer una cobarde?

—Ya no creo que sea legal —dijo Neville, vacilante. —Definitivamente no sería legal para los niños.

—Probablemente sea algo bueno —murmuró Hermione, saltando de la repisa de la ventana. —Probablemente habría terminado peleando con Ron mi primera semana aquí.

—Y en realidad me habría enfrentado a Malfoy —dijo Harry, haciendo una mueca.

—Pensaremos en algo, Hermione —la alentó Neville. —Estoy seguro de que lo haremos.

Hermione les dio a ambos una sonrisa mientras bajaban las escaleras

Continuará

N/T: Gracias a todas las personas que comentaron, me gusta como analizan a los personajes y como se expresan con la historia.

Liliana Potter y Sandra D: Lamento la espero, pero ya estamos aquí, trabajando para usted.

Nathyhcr: Yo creo que Pansy no sabe de donde son ni de quien, pero podría sospechar, quien sabe con esa chica.

Salesia: Como siempre, adoro el profundo análisis que realizas de los capítulos, tienes razón en todo, esta Pansy es una Panzorra con todas las letras.

Ikdv: A mí también me pareció un capitulo muy real, pocas veces se ve este tipo de acoso, que por lo demás debe ser bastante común.

Chio Lannister: Todas sufrimos por la agresión de Hermione y todas esperamos la venganza correspondiente, espero que la autora nos oiga.

Vale Malfoy Black: Todas estamos en plan venganza, solo nos queda continuar y ver qué pasa.


	42. Los Ravenclaws

_Gracias a LidiaaIsabel por la corrección y a Ikdv por su traducciòn._

 _::::::::::*::::::::::_

 _Capítulo 42: Los Ravenclaws_

La sala común de Ravenclaw, de alguna forma, era más acogedora que la de Slytherin. Cuando Terry Boot la había invitado a subir para una sesión de grupo de estudio después del final de Historia de la Magia, Hermione no había dudado en aceptar.

Mientras que la sala común de Slytherin era regia, majestuosa e imponente, la sala común de Ravenclaw era elegante y abierta. Los muros estaba cubiertos con cortinas de seda de color azul y bronce que se intercalaban con ventanas y el techo tenía estrellas pintadas para representar el cielo de noche, un eco de la alfombra azul media noche en el suelo. Las mesas de madera resistente con sus sillas abundaban, así como almohadas, sillones, mesas laterales y otros lugares para leer y estudiar. Había una estatua grande de mármol de Rowena Ravenclaw a un lado de la puerta de la cual Hermione no podía hacer otra cosa más que quedarse impresionada. No había una estatua similar en la sala común de Slytherin.

Hermione se sentó con Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Mandy Brocklehurst y Anthony Goldstein en una de las mesas. Se ganó un par de cejas levantadas y miradas por su suéter de Slytherin, pero nadie parecía molestarse lo suficiente para preguntar. Mientras acercaba su silla a la mesa, se sorprendió de encontrar la silla inusualmente cómoda.

Anthony debió haber visto su sorpresa. —Encantamiento de cojín —le dijo, sonriendo. Le dio golpecitos a su propia silla —Evitarán el dolor de tu espalda y tu trasero después de estudiar. Hermione se preguntó por qué nadie había pensado en aplicar la misma cosa en las sillas de Slytherin. Tal vez ellos preferían que estos estuvieran incomodos, para promover una mejor postura o algo así.

—Y, nosotros estábamos discutiendo el encantamiento reparador —dijo Mandy, sacando su libro —Flitwick quiere treinta centímetros de ensayo de los elementos del encantamiento y alguna otra información general, probablemente solo para examinar nuestra retención y comprensión, antes de que lo intentemos.

—Bastante razonable —dijo Terry, asintiendo —¿Alguien ya consiguió hacer el encantamiento reparador? Hermione miró alrededor mientras los otros veían de persona en persona, antes de levantar su mano. Todos parecían impresionados.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Michael Corner —Este no es un hechizo fácil. ¿Ya aprendiste como hacerlo?

—El movimiento de varita es similar al de Episkey —explicó Hermione—. Solo que este deja una curva al final. Después de todo, hacen cosas similares.

—¿Episkey? —preguntó Anthony.

—Es un hechizo de curación básico —dijo Hermione —Pero miren; puedo mostrarles el encantamiento reparador —con un rápido _Diffindo_ , cortó una de las cortinas de la pared. Se oyó un horrible sonido de desgarro y el grito enojado de Michael. Hermione fue rápida con el segundo hechizo, antes de que alguien más pudiera darse cuenta y comenzara un problema.

— _Reparo_ —dijo claramente, su varita se movió con cuidado y sin errores.  
Sus compañeros vieron cuando las colgaduras se repararon por sí mismas, las puntadas mágicas derritiéndose en la nada mientras la tela se cerraba.

—Todavía ni aprendemos el hechizo rompedor —objetó Michael —Ese va después del encantamiento reparador en el libro, para que así podamos reparar lo que hemos roto.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. —Lo reparé ¿no es así? —dijo, de algún modo incomoda. Miró hacia Anthony, que le estaba sonriendo —¿Al menos vieron los movimientos de varita?

—Yo sí —dijo Anthony. Y movió su varita en el aire —¿Así?

—Es más en un circuló y una espirar que un bucle —le sugirió Hermione, moviendo su propia varita en el aire lentamente —Piensa en lo infinito y en la unidad de un círculo, sin principio, ni final. Y luego en una espiral para dirigir el poder.

Terry Boot dejó sus apuntes y la miró fijamente. Sus ojos eran sorprendentemente intensos y Hermione se removió en su asiento, incomoda.  
—¿Eso dice en el libro? —le demandó.

Hermione se mordió el labio. —Err… no.

—¿Entonces cómo es que sabes para qué es el movimiento de varita?

—Yo… ummm… —Hermione mordió su labio. No recordaba donde lo había aprendido. —Sin embargo es como el _Episkey_ —dijo. Y movió su varita por el aire para ese hechizo —Ves, el círculo al principio para representar el infinito, la espiral para dirigir el poder de forma segura, el movimiento lateral para indicar una persona y la diagonal para dejar ir el hechizo.

—Ninguno de nosotros sabe el _Episkey_ —dijo Mandy —¿El libro donde leíste sobre _Episkey_ enseñaba como dividir los movimientos así?

Hermione se rompió la cabeza pensando. —Umm —dijo inteligentemente. Se sonrojó —No… no lo recuerdo. Supongo que debió de decirlo.

Anthony se rio. —Supongo que así es lo que es tener una línea directa con la magia misma —dijo sonriéndole —Tú solo sabes cosas sobre magia, sin realmente saber para nada de donde viene.

Hermione se sonrojó y le tiró un borrador, que él hábilmente atrapó y sonrió.

Terry la estaba viendo ahora con nuevo respeto. —¿Así es cómo es? —dijo —¿Es esto de ser una New Blood lo que te deja entender los hechizos?

Hermione se sonrojó pero no dijo nada.

—Está bien entonces —dijo Terry, enderezándose. Regresaron las páginas de su libro, dejándolas caer del lado derecho. Y luego levantó la vista hacía ella —Disecciona los movimientos de varita para el hechizo de _levitación_ para mí.

—Pero ya aprendimos ese —objetó Michael Corner.

—Sí he conseguido una línea directa para profundizar mi entendimiento de la magia, voy a usarla —le soltó Terry en respuesta. Volvió a mirar a Hermione con los ojos oscuros brillando —… ¿por favor?

Hermione se mordió el labio, considerando. Ella realmente no tenía una línea directa con la magia. No era como si ella supiera el significado de los movimientos de varita para el hechizo _levitador_ ¿verdad?  
Movió su varita en un _swish_ y un _flick_ , antes de darse cuenta que, lo sabía.

—El swish es para juntar tu poder y el flick es para conectarlo a tu objetivo —dijo Hermione moviendo su propia varita hacia un tintero y guiándolo por el aire —Si te concentras, puedes sentir tu magia levantando el objeto. El encantamiento no se libera hasta que lo sueltas.

Terry asintió, tomando notas, mientras Mandy le dio un codazo a Anthony.  
—¿Ella acaba de hacer ese hechizo no verbal? —susurró.

Anthony sonrió. —Eso creo.

Hermione no se había dado cuenta. Había hecho el hechizo tan seguido… cada noche por meses. Ya era una segunda naturaleza para este momento. Luchando contra un sonrojo autoconsciente, guio el tintero hacia abajo.  
—¿Y _Lumus_?

Hermione hizo el encantamiento, permitiendo que su varita brillara suavemente. —Esto solo es empujar tu poder por tu varita. El hechizo lo convierte en luz. Entre más poder empujes, más brillante es la luz.

—¿ _Alohomora?_

Hermione trazó una forma de " _S_ " en el aire. —El encantamiento ayuda a guiar el propósito del hechizo, hacia el lado en que el movimiento guie la magia en una dirección general en la que necesitas para abrir una puerta, los seguros y los candados y el mismo seguro. Si un seguro no se abre al primer intento con un _Alohomora_ , un movimiento diferente o hacia atrás puede ayudar, depende del diseño del seguro.

Ahora, Michael y Mandy la estaban viendo fijamente sin esconderse. Anthony solo estaba sonriendo, recargado en su silla con las manos detrás de la cabeza, como si solo estuviera disfrutando del show.

—¿ _Incendio?_

—Literalmente estas trazando la forma de una flama con la varita, para guiar la magia a su propósito. El agudo movimiento al final indica violencia, lo que permite a la magia a crear la chispa que enciende el fuego.

—¿Esta todo esto en algún libro? —Preguntó Mandy —Yo también quiero conocer todo esto.

—Umm —dijo Hermione, moliéndose la cabeza —Si lo hay, no lo sé. No he encontrado ni leído ninguno, de todas formas.

—Entonces ¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto? —preguntó.

—Hermione es una New Blood —le dijo Anthony.

—¿New Blood?

Hermione casi le respondió, pero Anthony le ganó. —Ya sabes que hay Sangre Puras y Mestizos ¿cierto?. Todas las líneas de Sangre Pura fueron fundadas hace muchos años por un New Blood, una persona a la que la magia toca directamente, dándoles poder. Todos ellos fueron los que fundaron las Grandes Casas.

Hermione pudo prácticamente escuchar las letras mayúsculas en su voz, mientras que el pronunciaba con énfasis ciertas cosas.  
—Hermione es una New Blood. Es especial, no ha habido una en siglos. La magia la tocó personalmente, así que ella tiene una línea directa con la misma magia. Es por eso que es tan buena, su inconsciente está directamente unido a la magia, permitiendo aprender intuitivamente y entender todo esto.

Mandy miró a Hermione con un nuevo respeto. —Lo siento, Hermione —se disculpó Mandy —No lo sabía. Pensaba que eras una Nacida de Muggles. 

Hermione le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta, yéndose por lo regio y agraciado. —Está bien —dijo —Los New Bloods son muy raros. Muchos de mi propia casa todavía no me creen.

Terry levantó la vista de sus notas, sorprendido. Tenía tinta regada por su nariz. —¿De verdad? —dijo —¿Incluso después de ver tu poder? ¿Viendo todo lo que puedes hacer y entender?

—Los Slytherins en realidad no estudian juntos —explicó Hermione —Solo muy raramente. Ellos solo ven lo que puedo hacer en clase. Y… son muy prejuiciosos con personas que vienen de entornos Muggle.

Michael Corner resopló. —Confía en que las serpientes son las que tienen sus cabeza metidas en sus traseros —dijo. Y miró a Hermione —Sin ofender.  
—No me ofende —dijo Hermione riendo.

—Eres bienvenida a refugiarte en Ravenclaw —declaró Terry Boot —Eres tan inteligente como cualquiera de nosotros y nos gusta aprender y obtener conocimientos nuevos.

—Gracias por la invitación oficial, Terry —dijo Hermione, sonriendo —Definitivamente te tomaré la palabra.

Anthony sonrió de lado y Hermione tuvo que luchar con la urgencia de sonrojarse. Él realmente era muy guapo.

—Ahora, ¿el hechizo? —Sugirió Anthony—. Vamos a sacarnos este ensayo de encima. Entonces Hermione puede ayudarnos a practicar el hechizo antes de la clase.

Hermione escribió su ensayo ausentemente, incapaz de enfocarse de verdad. Fue interesante escuchar a alguien más describirla como New Blood y lo que ellos pensaba que eso significaba. Se preguntó de quien había escuchado Anthony todo eso, no recordaba a quienes había informado que era una New Blood, pero no habían sido muchos. Una parte de su plan había sido dejar que la información se esparciera naturalmente; la gente estaría más dispuesta a creer un rumor sobre ella que una declaración directa que hiciera ella misma.  
Sin embargo, tenía una duda. No recordaba de donde había leído sobre los movimientos de varita y sus significados. Era de alguna forma extraño.

Continuará

 _N/T: Simplemente Anthony sigue apareciendo, será un pretendiente a tener en consideración, solo el tiempo lo dirá…_


	43. El permiso

_Aquí les traigo otro capítulo._

 _¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!_

 _::::::::::*::::::::::_

 _Capítulo 43: El permiso_

Hermione había observado al profesor Quirrell cuidadosamente durante meses. Era un profesor pobre, claro, pero Hermione se preguntó si había algo más. Su tartamudeo, por ejemplo, era inconsistente. Tartamudeaba con diferentes consonantes al comenzar una palabra, pero no tartamudeaba con la misma consonante más adelante en la misma oración. A veces, el tartamudeo se fue por completo, antes de ser retomado, como si hubiera recordado que lo había olvidado. No hubo sílabas o sonidos vocales repetidos, solo consonantes fáciles de tartamudear. También había aprendido que antes, él había sido profesor de estudios muggles. No estaba segura sobre cómo ser maestro de Estudios Muggle calificaba a uno para enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero su falta de competencia real en el tema definitivamente demostraba la falta de precisión en información que les estaba enseñando. Sin embargo, su mala enseñanza tenía un propósito.

No solo se equivocó: les enseñó cosas que se debilitarían a propósito con Magia Oscura. Sus instrucciones sobre qué hacer si una criatura pequeña oscura mordiera tu herida, seguro, pero no extraería la magia oscura de ella. Su consejo sobre cómo huir, era correr lo más recto y rápido posible para ganar la máxima distancia, a pesar de que todos en el mundo muggle habían descubierto que la mejor manera de huir del fuego era zigzaguear.

Y por lo que habían dicho los estudiantes mayores, Quirrell había cambiado. No solía estar tan asustado y nunca antes había enseñado información incorrecta. Solía ser meticuloso al verificar sus fuentes aparentemente, lo que no podía ser más diferente que su estilo de enseñanza ahora.

Había sido con curiosidad que Hermione se acercó a él después de la clase un día.

—¿Profesor? —Él levantó la vista, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia ella mientras sus compañeros salían del salón —Señorita Ggg-granger.

—Me preguntaba si firmaría esto —dijo ella, entregándole un trozo de pergamino.

Quirrell lo miró volvió a mirarlo antes de mirarla. —Esta es una solicitud de libros de la Sección restringida —dijo.

Ahora no tartamudea, notó. En voz alta, dijo: —Sí. Estoy interesada en aprender más sobre los rituales.

Quirrell levantó una ceja. Era un rasgo que Hermione nunca lo había visto antes. —¿Por qué quieres que firme esto?

—Tengo curiosidad por saber en qué consisten, para poder protegerme mejor de ellos —recitó Hermione —Aprendemos mucho sobre cómo protegernos de la magia moderna, pero no sobre protegernos de la magia antigua.

Quirrell resopló y se movió para sentarse detrás de su escritorio. Hermione lo miró fijamente. —Señorita Granger, ninguno de estos libros tiene nada que ver con la defensa contra los rituales —dijo. —Son exclusivamente sobre rituales y cómo hacerlos.

—¿Los ha leído? —Hermione estaba sorprendida. —No lo sabía. Después de todo, no los he leído —dijo razonablemente. El profesor Quirrell le dirigió una mirada aguda y nuevamente Hermione sintió que estaba interaccionando con alguien completamente diferente a su profesor de defensa.

—Señorita Granger —dijo, mirándola. Sus ojos eran penetrantes. —¿Por qué quieres estos libros?

Su ira hacia Pansy se apresuró a su mente, casi en contra de su voluntad y Hermione descubrió verdad se derramaba de sus labios. —Quiero tomar represalias contra un compañero de casa que sigue intimidándome e insistiendo en que soy una sangre sucia —dijo, su ira se filtró en su voz. —No conozco suficientes hechizos para hacerlo bien a través del trabajo con hechizos, así que esperaba poder encontrar algo para trabajar y adaptarme en un libro de rituales.

—¿Y quieres hacer un ritual para afectarla? —La voz de Quirrell era perfectamente pareja. —Algunos considerarían eso magia oscura.

—Seguramente, depende del ritual, profesor —dijo, con los ojos muy abiertos y su voz inocente. —Además, todo es hipotético, de todos modos.

Los labios de Quirrell se curvaron. —Por supuesto —Para su sorpresa, él firmó el formulario y agregó dos libros más al principio de la lista. —Encontrará que estas son mejores referencias para la creación de un ritual —le dijo. —Los otros dos son grimorios instructivos para rituales. Pero estoy seguro de que los encontrarás... esclarecedores.

Hermione lo miró y él sonrió. Era una sonrisa aceitosa, extraña. Sus ojos se oscurecieron. —Sé lo que es estar en Slytherin y ser intimidado por no ser un Sangre Pura, señorita Granger —en voz baja. —Se suponía que la Casa de Slytherin era para los ambiciosos y poderosos y nada más. Muchas personas han olvidado lo que nuestro fundador defendió y quiso.

Hermione asintió lentamente, recogiendo su forma. La forma en que la miraba, algo oscuro dentro de sus ojos, ella se sentía asustada. Asustada. De Quirrell.

—Si quisieras más ayuda —dijo, con la mirada perdida —házmelo saber. Siempre estoy feliz de ayudar a una joven erudita emprendedora.

—Gracias, señor —dijo Hermione, reconociendo su despido. —Agradezco la ayuda —Se fue rápidamente, agarrando su permiso y fue directamente a la biblioteca. Madame Pince le dirigió una mirada aguda cuando le entregó el permiso, pero después de probar su autenticidad, fue a buscar los libros solicitados para Hermione, quien se lo agradeció rápidamente y se dirigió a la parte posterior de la biblioteca para leer. Antes de comenzar a leer los libros, se detuvo para ver algo más.

Según el anuario de 1984, Quirinus Quirrell había sido clasificado en Ravenclaw. Hermione miró la imagen de su rostro alegre, sonriéndole felizmente entre sus compañeros de casa. Se estremeció y cerró el libro, antes de alcanzar uno de los nuevos y disfrazar la portada.

Ravenclaw, no Slytherin, el fondo de su mente hizo eco. Él mintió, o no era Quirrell hablando con Hermione, ignoró resueltamente la voz en su cabeza y se puso a trabajar con determinación.

Continuará


	44. Una pequeña complicaciòn

_Feliz domingo, vamos con otro porque esta historia está muy buena._

 _::::::::::*::::::::::_

 _Capítulo 44: Una pequeña complicación_

La rutina de Hermione se vio interrumpida a mitad de febrero por algo que ella no esperaba fuera algo tan importante: El día de San Valentín.

Dado a que era originalmente una celebración Muggle _Cristiana,_ Hermione no había pensado que en Hogwarts le pondrían la más mínima atención, pero aparentemente, el día de San Valentín era una gran celebración entre sus compañeros.

Esto la irritaba.

 _Severamente_.

—¡No es una celebración mágica! —despotricó en la sala común, con Blaise viéndola divertido —Es _Muggle_. No hay ninguna razón para que celebremos esto.

—Pero es _divertido_ —objetó Tracey —¿Cuándo más podríamos mandar valentines a las personas?

—Los valentines son de niños y triviales —dijo firmemente Hermione. Tracey se veía atónita.

—Sin embargo, es muy _divertido_ —Tracey repitió —¡Es _bonito_ tener el día de San Valentín! Ayuda a alegrar a todos después de la monotonía del invierno.

—Es para eso que existe _Beltane_ —le soltó Hermione y notó que Draco levantaba su cabeza, viéndola. Un par de otros Slytherins también lo hicieron.

—Beltane ya no es tan celebrado —comentó Blaise desde su lado, examinando sus uñas —Los magos dicen que algunas de los rituales tradicionales son arcaicos y oscuros. La mayoría celebra pascua ahora.

—¿ _Otra_ celebración Muggle? —Hermione no podía creerlo —Yule y Navidad son tan cercanos en sus tradiciones que puedo entenderlo y Samhain y Halloween también son bastante parecidos, pero ¿ _pascua?_ Esto es ridículo.

—Sin embargo, ¿no son tus celebraciones, Hermione? —La voz burlona de Pansy hizo a Hermione hacer una mueca incluso antes de que la cara con forma de perro saliera de la multitud —¿no creciste con ellas?

Hermione le dirigió una mirada oscura. —Te podrás dar cuenta de que _no so_ _y yo_ quien las está celebrando.

Barrió a Pansy con una mirada de arriba abajo, que estaba vistiendo un suéter negro con corazones rosas. Pansy se sonrojó y la miró feo.

—No es como si fueras a recibir ningún Valentín, de todas formas —se burló, caminando hacia el otro lado de la sala común.

Hermione la ignoró y se giró hacia Blaise.

—¿De verdad se espera que participe en esta farsa? —demandó —¿Cuáles son las reglas mágicas sobre una celebración Muggle?

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

—También es mi primera vez en Hogwarts —le recordó —¿Cómo debería saberlo?

—Las personas generalmente solo les envían cosas a las personas que les gustan.

Adrian Pucey emergió desde al parecer ninguno lado, dejándose caer en una silla a la derecha de Hermione. Ella lo vio y sonrió.

—Estabas preguntando bastante alto —dijo y el rostro de Hermione se coloreó.

—¿Así que no tengo que darle nada a mis amigos? —preguntó.

—Debes enviarle a tus amigos más cercanos algo pequeño, si estos son del género opuesto —aclaró Adrián —No debes de enviarle algo a Tracey, por ejemplo, pero deberías enviarle algo a Blaise.

Blaise le disparó una sonrisa, mientras Tracey asentía conocedora.

—Eso tiene sentido —estuvo de acuerdo —Para reconocer el amor de una amistad pero no empujarla hasta algo más.

—Debes enviar algo más grande, como chocolates o flores, a un Valentín _real_ —le dijo Adrian —Generalmente le envías chocolates a un chico. A ellos no les gustan tanto las flores.

—Bastante justo —suspiró Hermione —Probablemente puedo hacer eso. Es el sábado ¿cierto?

—¡Es _este viernes,_ Hermione! —La voz de Tracy fue casi estridente —¿Cómo puedes olvidar eso?

—Porque es tonto —dijo Hermione, rodando sus ojos y poniéndose de pie —Supongo que iré a resolver esta tontería.

Blaise se estaba riendo por lo bajo mientras ella dejaba la sala común, pero Hermione podía sentir los ojos de Draco siguiéndola mientras ella regresaba a su cuarto.

Ella se preguntaba cuál era su problema. ¿Se tomaba como una ofensa personal que no le gustara el día de San Valentín?

Resopló. De todas formas, no era como si él le fuera a enviar un Valentín.

Comenzó a rebuscar entre sus cosas, sus notas olvidadas sobre la celebraciòn de Beltane.

Continuará


	45. Día de San Valentín

_Gracias LidiaaIsabel por la corrección._

 _::::::::::*::::::::::_

 _Capítulo 45: Día de San Valentín._

La mañana del día de San Valentín amaneció débil, nublada y ruidosa, el sonido de charlas y risas por todas partes. Hermione estaba inmensamente contenta por las clases de pociones esa tarde: el profesor Snape detendría esas tonterías rápidamente.

El Gran Comedor estaba abarrotado de búhos en el desayuno, descendiendo por todo el lugar. Hermione observó para asegurarse de que el búho que había enviado dejó pequeñas tarjetas de San Valentín a Harry, Ron y Neville; les había enviado a cada uno una rana de chocolate y una pequeña tarjeta. Lo mismo para todos los niños en su casa. No había necesidad de crear drama cuando era lo suficientemente fácil de evitar. También se había enviado un regalo a sí misma: una entrega anónima de narcisos, que había estado recortando de uno de los invernaderos estudiantiles esta mañana. Ella actuó sorprendida por la entrega mientras que Tracey exclamó sobre un romance de un admirador secreto.

Sin embargo, Hermione se sorprendió al recibir un San Valentín real. Harry le había enviado una caja de dulces de corazón muggles y Neville una caja de pasteles de caldero de chocolate. Incluso Ron había enviado una tarjeta, que ella supuso que encontró en el momento.

Pero San Valentín no se detuvo allì, Blaise le había enviado un cupido hecho de chocolate, firmado _"Esto fue perfecto para ti. Sé cuánto amas el simbolismo de las vacaciones",_ que hizo que Hermione le golpeara el brazo y Blaise se riera de ella, con la cara roja y avergonzada. Theo le había enviado una rana de chocolate (otro intercambio exacto de regalos), y le había sorprendido que Adrian Pucey también le hubiera enviado algo: un pequeño corazón de chocolate, del tamaño de una rana de chocolate.

Simplemente estaba reorganizando sus libros en su bolso para asegurarse de que cabía todo sin aplastarlos cuando dos grandes búhos se abalanzaron, ambos cargando paquetes grandes. Uno cayó frente a Pansy, el segundo frente a Hermione, justo donde había estado su plato de desayuno. Pansy le lanzó una mirada oscura, desgarrando la suya y exclamando a la gran caja de bombones firmada _"de un admirador secreto"._

Hermione captó su mirada y se preguntó si Pansy había hecho el mismo truco que ella: no podía imaginar a nadie que realmente quisiera a Pansy. Su propio regalo fue una enorme caja de bombones en forma de corazón, un ramo de flores y un brazalete de Anthony Goldstein. Había una tarjeta, llena de bromas internas y burlándose de ella firmada con una gran floritura, sin anonimato al respecto. Hermione se metió una de las flores en el pelo, pero evitó tocar el brazalete.

—Este es una declaración pública —le siseó Hermione a Millie. — ¿Qué está haciendo?

Millie se acercó y lo examinó. —Esto no contaría como un regalo de joyería —dijo. —Está hecho de elásticos y pequeños encantos de corazón baratos: acero y vidrio de colores, creo.

—Aun así —dijo Hermione en voz baja. —¿A qué está jugando, enviándome esto? —Millie se encogió de hombros. —¿Coqueteando?

—Tenemos doce años.

—¿Nunca quisiste sentirte como un adulto? —Millie le sonrió de lado. —Probablemente tenga curiosidad por qué harás con él. No creo que espere que lo uses.

Al final, Hermione dobló el brazalete elástico alrededor del ramo para mantenerlo unido como una goma, como si ese fuera su propósito todo el tiempo. Tracey y Millie estaban sonriendo mientras seguían a Hermione de regreso al dormitorio para guardar sus tarjetas de San Valentín y poner su regalo en un florero.

—La capa fue suficiente —dijo Tracey. —¿Qué habría hecho Goldstein si te hubieras puesto el brazalete?

—O tener un ataque al corazón o bailar sobre la mesa —dijo Millie, —dependiendo de si hablaba en serio.

—Ya cállense —espetó Hermione. —Algunos de los otros obtuvieron joyas.

—Victoria Vaisey lo hizo y ha estado comprometida con Terrence Higgs desde siempre —dijo Millie —Si no hubiera recibido joyas de él, habría sido un poco extraño.

—Además, ella está un año por encima de nosotros —agregó Tracey. —Eres el único de primer año que recibió joyas.

—Millie dijo que no contaba —dijo Hermione secamente. —Vidrio coloreado barato y elástico. No cuenta.

Tracey se encogió de hombros, sonriendo —No podría contar como un regalo de cortejo —dijo —pero aun así envía un mensaje, ¿no?.

Ella y Millie se rieron cuando Hermione arrojó sus regalos en su cama y salió corriendo para dirigirse hacia su próxima clase.

—Celebración ridícula —murmuró Hermione. —Me alegro de que todo haya terminado.

Sin embargo, cuando Hermione llegó a Pociones, había una pequeña caja en su asiento. Al girar la etiqueta, no había indicios de un remitente, sólo la palabra _"Hermione"_ escrita en un hermoso guión en un lado. Cuidadosamente buscando a Snape, Hermione abrió la caja.

Había una hermosa mariposa de cristal, una mariposa monarca, por lo que parecía. Fue hermoso Hermione lo sacó y lo examinó, sorprendida por los detalles. El color parecía brillar casi mágicamente en la luz de las antorchas, y sospechando algo, Hermione lo golpeó suavemente con su varita. La mariposa parecía cobrar vida, revoloteando a su alrededor en el aire, sus alas de cristal capturaban la luz y brillaban. Hermione sonrió a pesar de sí misma, asombrada. Fue encantador.

Después de un minuto o dos, la mariposa aterrizó de nuevo en el escritorio y Hermione la guardó cuidadosamente en la caja y en un bolsillo lateral de su bolso. Ella no quería que se aplastara accidentalmente. Unos minutos más tarde, el resto de sus compañeros de clase se unieron a ella para prepararse clase de Pociones. Theo le siseó, exigiendo saber por qué estaba sonriendo, pero Hermione solo movió la cabeza y siguió sonriendo.

Fué un regalo encantador y perfecto para ella. Mucho mejor (y más duradero) que una caja de chocolates podridos.

Continuará

 _N/T: En palabras de Elmo, Hermione tiene a las p… haciendo fila jajaja._


	46. Pansy

_::::::::::*::::::::::_

 _Capítulo 46: Pansy_

Hermione llegó rápidamente a la conclusión de que los libros que Quirrell le había recomendado eran completamente fascinantes, increíblemente detallados y muy, muy inapropiados para que ella los leyera.

Si bien el libro de Snape había explicado lo más básico de los rituales y lo que podían hacer, los de Quirrell trataban más de destruir a tus enemigos desde lejos de formas terribles y traumáticas sin que ellos supieran que lo estabas haciendo. Hermione estaba sorprendida de que la biblioteca incluso tuviera tales libros. Dada su edad, se preguntó si habían sido heredados de alguna manera. Si ella fuera una bibliotecaria y tuviera libros antiguos y valiosos dudaba que quisiera renunciar a ellos, independientemente de lo que trataran.

A pesar de la ayuda de los libros, a Hermione se le hizo evidente que un ritual no funcionaría para tratar a Pansy. Todo lo que sugerían los libros era extremo e increíblemente malicioso. Hermione solo quería asustar a Pansy y humillarla un poco, no matarla.

Las burlas de Pansy habían empeorado constantemente. No era solo el comentario insultante o las bromas sobre las vacaciones muggles, sino que los comentarios burlones por las noches habían regresado, burlas que de todo lo que hacía era inferior. Pansy no había ido tan lejos como para llamarla abiertamente Nacida de muggles o Sangre sucia, pero Hermione no se sorprendería si lo hiciera pronto, sin duda lo había insinuado durante semanas. Cualquier sorpresa y cuidadosa cautela que Pansy había desarrollado después de verla ilesa el día después de que el incidente de intimidación desapareció hace mucho tiempo y Hermione ya había tenido suficiente.

A Hermione se le ocurrió la idea de crear una especie de ilusión para hacer que la sangre de Pansy pareciera barro y luego hacer arreglos para que se lastimara de alguna manera. Luego, cuando estuviera sangrando, todos verían la sangre de Pansy parecía barro y Hermione podría hacer algún tipo de broma inteligente y Pansy saldría corriendo llorando y sus compañeros de clase la mirarían con un nuevo respeto.

Todo tenía sentido en su cabeza, de todos modos. Sin embargo, los hechizos de ilusión definitivamente no eran algo que Hermione pudiera manejar aún, lo había descubierto de mala gana y no podía esperar por unos años. Al igual que los espejismos, requerían un uso continuo de intenso poder mágico, mucho más que de ella.

Consideró contratar a los gemelos Weasley para que crearan algo para ella, pero eso se sintió como una trampa. Este era un asunto interno Slytherin: necesitaba mantenerlo dentro de Slytherin.

Fue a través de la búsqueda en la biblioteca, escaneando las pilas de libros que el catálogo de tarjetas había producido cuando le dio el tema _"sangre",_ que Hermione encontró un posible plan. No sería tan bueno como hacer que la sangre de Pansy parezca barro, pero podría funcionar si lograra que todos se cronometraran correctamente. Mientras Hermione consideraba más la idea, mordiendo una pluma, ganó más mérito. Incluso los posibles problemas que podía ver con el plan, podrían convertirse a su favor. Todo lo que quedaría sería dominar los hechizos, elegir un momento y lugar y llegar con su inteligente comentario.

Hermione sonrió y se puso a trabajar. Eligió un martes por la mañana, antes de Herbología, justificando que era la clase donde era más probable que Pansy se lastimara. Había escuchado de los Gryffindors que estarían podando, lo que lo hacía aún mejor.

Hermione se despertó más temprano el martes, se vistió y se paró a los pies de la cama de Pansy. La cara Pansy se suavizó mientras dormía; Parecía inocente sin su habitual desprecio. Hermione se mordió labio, pero reafirmó su resolución, su mente reproduciendo los comentarios cortantes de Pansy.

Hermione susurró cuidadosamente un hechizo, sacando su varita deliberadamente por el aire y hechizo se instaló sobre Pansy. Cuando la luz se disipó, Pansy y los demás seguían durmiendo, ninguna de ellas estaba despierta.

Salió del dormitorio y se fue a desayunar temprano. Para su sorpresa, algunos otros estudiantes ya estaban en el Gran Comedor; en su mayoría estudiantes de OWL y NEWT que leen sobre su comida.

Hermione reconoció a Mandy Brocklehurst en la mesa de Ravenclaw y con una rápida consulta y una invitación en respuesta, se unió a ella, sacando su propio libro para leer. Hermione había pasado más tiempo fuera de la sala común de Slytherin últimamente, ya sea con Neville (y Ron, a veces), o con sus amigos de Ravenclaw. De vez en cuando se encontraba con Tracey, Millie y Blaise también fuera de Slytherin, dando la excusa de necesitar algo de luz o calor. No hizo falta ser un genio para saber que Hermione estaba harta de los comentarios espinosos que todavía recibía de muchos de los estudiantes mayores o que Pansy estaba presionando el último nervio de Hermione.

Sus amigos de Slytherin con tacto nunca lo mencionaron, sus amigos de Gryffindor protestaron contra la injusticia y sus amigos de Ravenclaw parecían realmente perplejos por eso: ¿por qué la sangre importaría tanto, si era obvio que Hermione era inteligente y tenía poder mágico?

Mientras otros estudiantes se filtraban lentamente, Hermione se quedó con sus compañeros en Ravenclaw, muchos de los cuales leían mientras comían también. Parecía más natural que irse y a la mesa de Slytherin, ¿y qué importaba dónde se sentaba alguien de todos modos? Anthony le sonrió cuando entró, sirviéndose un brindis, pero no fue hasta que entró Terry Boot que la gente comenzó a conversar.

—Hermione —dijo, asintiendo. —Qué casualidad verte aquí.

—Buenos días —respondió Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros. —No tenía ganas de ser insultada sobre mi herencia de nuevo esta mañana. Espero que no te importe.

—Nunca —Anthony la tranquilizó con una sonrisa. —Todos sabemos que el Sombrero Seleccionador cometió un error contigo, Hermione —Hermione se echó a reír y se sonrojó un poco y Anthony parecía complacido.

—He estado pensando —anunció Terry —¿Por qué la gente llama _"sangre sucia"_ a los nacidos de muggles? —Mandy jadeó y le lanzó a Terry una mirada sucia, mientras que Michael parecía claramente incómodo.

—Eso es grosero —le siseó Mandy. —Los llaman así porque son imbéciles.

—No, no, no —dijo Terry, agitando la mano. —Me refiero al término. Sangre sucia. No es como si la sangre de alguien estuviera hecha de barro, ¿verdad?

Hermione inmediatamente entendió su punto y trató de reprimir una sonrisa. —Tienes razón —dijo. —No es como si alguien sangrara de un color diferente que cualquier otra —Hermione mantuvo su tono natural, incluso mientras dirigía la conversación. —Las únicas persona sangran con otros colores son criaturas o criaturas parciales, como trolls o gigantes.

—¿Otras criaturas sangran de diferentes colores? —Michael preguntó, levantando una ceja. Hermione se encogió de hombros, cuidadosamente neutral. —Algunos de ellos. Depende de la especie.

—Entonces, ¿Dónde se originó el término? —Terry quería saberlo. —Tiene que ser de algún lado.

Hermione se sentó en segundo plano mientras la conversación continuaba. Anthony dijo que no sabía. Probablemente fue solo una combinación del comienzo de "nacido de muggles" combinado con sangre. Michael Corner sugirió algo más único: el mito de la creación muggle tenía muggles hechos de tierra y arcilla. ¿Tal vez ese fue el comienzo del término?

Fue interesante poder debatir académicamente sobre el tema con todos los que mantuvieron la conversación puramente académica, sin ser fanáticos de odio contra los Sangre Sucia o burlarse en absoluto.

La única emoción que surgió fue la mirada preocupada de Anthony que había mirado a Hermione, luego a Pansy, antes de volver a la conversación. Todo era muy teórico y curioso y Hermione se encontró disfrutando la conversación mucho más de lo que pretendía.

Cuando llegó el momento de la Herbología, los Ravenclaws y los Slytherins se dirigieron juntos a invernaderos. Tracey y Millie se pusieron al lado de Hermione, justo en frente de los Ravenclaws, que habían seguido discutiendo sobre los trolls.

—Los trolls tienen una sangre más espesa y de color verdoso —dijo Terry. —Creo que es de color cobre. No tengo idea de por qué.

—Creo que las diferentes criaturas llevan oxígeno a su cuerpo de diferentes maneras —dijo Mandy. —Mi primo es un sanador y me lo dijo. Los humanos simplemente son de color rojo brillante. Eso es todo.

Hermione no podía creer su suerte. Ella hizo todo lo posible para poner su rostro en una máscara indiferencia mientras todos entraban al invernadero.

—¡Recorte hoy! —la profesora Sprout chirrió, entrando al invernadero y aplaudiendo. —¡Todos tomen un juego de tijeras y poden con cuidado sus plantas de Ameanello! ¡Tenga cuidado, a las vides ya les han crecido espinas!

Hermione rápidamente agarró un par de tijeras, apuntando a uno de los conjuntos más nuevos. Contenta de ver que Pansy consiguió uno de los pares más viejos, ya que Pansy olisqueó con burla.

La clase rápidamente se estableció en un ritmo, hablando en voz baja y podando las plantas, que se habían convertido en desorden. Las enredaderas debían cortarse de donde estrangulaban las hojas, estaban enrolladas alrededor de sí mismas. Cada planta era como un collar enredado como espiga Hermione esperó hasta que estuvieron a mitad de camino de la clase antes de agacharse, quitar la varita de su manga y apuntar con cuidado a Pansy.

— _Malus Fortuna_ —Su lanzamiento demostró ser acertado y Pansy fue golpeada con una tenue luz púrpura enfermiza en su pantorrilla. Hermione se levantó rápidamente y miró a su alrededor, parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta. Complacida, Hermione guardó su varita y continuó podando su planta.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para obtener resultados.

—¡Ay! —La planta de Pansy parecía estar atacándola, reflexionó Hermione, mirándola de reojo. Cada vez Pansy iba a podar una enredadera, parecía moverse y apuñalar su brazo. —¡Ay! ¡Ow!

—Ten cuidado, querida —dijo la profesora Sprout, acercándose para revisar a Pansy. —Las vides pueden agitarse si no se calma la planta.

—Calmar una planta —siseó Pansy, después de que la profesora Sprout se hubiera alejado. —Lo juro, esa cosa me está atacando.

—Es solo mala suerte, Pansy —dijo Daphne, cortando su propia planta con movimientos lentos y cuidadosos.

—No es eso. Esta planta es estúpida ¡Ow! —Los ojos de Hermione volaron a la escena justo a tiempo para ver caer a Pansy, agarrándose el brazo. Sus tijeras podadoras estaban en el suelo junto a ella, una de las cuchillas ensangrentadas, parecía que se había cortado. —¡Estoy sangrando! ¡Estoy sangrando! —Pansy gritó, lágrimas furiosas nublaron sus ojos. —Esta tarea es horrible. ¿No pueden estas plantas valerse por sí mismas en la naturaleza?

Los otros estudiantes se reunieron alrededor de Pansy, observando y la profesora Sprout se apresuró a llegar —Está bien, cariño —le dijo. —Simplemente arreglaremos ese rasguño.

—No es un rasguño —dijo Pansy, molesta —Estoy herida. Estoy sangrando.

—Mueva su mano a un lado y veremos a qué nos enfrentamos —dijo pacientemente la profesora Sprout —Estás lejos de ser la primera en lesionarse en un invernadero.

Lentamente, Pansy apartó la mano y se escuchó un murmullo silencioso entre la multitud. Hermione evaluó objetivamente la herida de Pansy. El corte era grande pero principalmente en la superficie, la cuchilla no había sido demasiado profunda. No estaba tan mal, pero era sangriento y si no fuera por magia, seguramente tendría una cicatriz.

Hermione observó con satisfacción cómo el brazo de Pansy seguía sangrando lentamente, mientras susurraban detrás de ella.

—¿Por qué su sangre es tan oscura?

—¿Esa es su sangre?

—¿Qué le pasa a ella?

Pansy, por su parte, miraba horrorizada su propio brazo. La sangre que manchaba su brazo era muy, muy oscura. Todavía era su sangre, desafortunadamente, Hermione no había sido capaz de descubrir cómo transformarla en barro sin matar a Pansy. Sin embargo, encontró un hechizo de sangre desoxigenante y lo puso como una capa sobre la piel de Pansy.

Cualquier sangre que salga del cuerpo de Pansy a través de su piel se despojará de su oxígeno, dejándola muy, muy oscura y con un aspecto muy, muy diferente del color rojo brillante que la sangre generalmente se activa al contacto con el aire.

Había sido un hechizo complicado, con movimientos de varita y pronunciación muy precisos, pero no había requerido tanto poder mágico. Hermione había practicado en sí misma durante una semana hasta que estuvo segura de haberlo aprendido. La propia profesora Sprout parecía bastante conmocionada. Seguía examinando la herida de Pansy tratando de determinar la cantidad del daño, pero se distraía por el color.

—… ¿Generalmente se ve así cuando te lastimas, señorita Parkinson? —ella preguntó delicadamente.

—Por lo general no me lastimo, profesora —Pansy se limpió sus lágrimas. —Generalmente no trato de cortar plantas desagradables con tijeras oxidadas.

La clase estaba hablando ahora, para satisfacción de Hermione. Algunos se alarmaron por lo que planta le hizo a Pansy, mientras que otros opinaron que era culpa de Pansy que su sangre fuera tan oscura.

—Estábamos literalmente hablando de esto —insistió Terry a Michael. —Y todos coincidimos en que la sangre humana es de color rojo brillante.

—Quizás no sea del todo humana, entonces —dijo Hermione en voz baja. Su voz era suave, pero aguda para oírse y los otros estudiantes se callaron un poco. Los ojos de Pansy volaron hacia Hermione, con una nota de terror en ellos y Hermione sintió satisfecha al mirarla.

—¿Tú crees? —Dijo Blaise, acercándose a ella. —Se ve terriblemente oscura, para ser sangre...

—Tal vez Pansy no es tan Pura Sangre después de todo —murmuró Hermione. —Con sangre así... —se detuvo, con aspecto resignado. —... ¿Quién puede decir que pertenece a los 28 Sagrados?

Hubo un jadeo silencioso y Hermione vio a Daphne mirando a Pansy con los ojos muy abiertos y manos sobre la boca. Crabbe y Goyle parecían confundidos, pero sorprendidos.

—Estoy seguro de que esta lesión no tiene nada de especial —espetó la profesora Sprout, ayudando a Pansy a ponerse de pie. —¡Arriba! Arriba. Ala del hospital para ti.

—No hay nada especial en su lesión —resopló Theo. —Hay algo especial en su sangre. O lo que ella llama _"sangre"._

—Cinco puntos menos a Slytherin —dijo la profesora Sprout secamente. — Vuelve a la poda de tu planta. Pansy conmigo. Te acompañaré al castillo.

Todos volvieron a sus plantas, viendo a Sprout ayudar a Pansy a llegar al castillo; aparentemente, había caído sobre una pierna y ahora cojeaba.

—La sangre normal no se ve así —insistió Terry Boot, siseando. —¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Tal vez es solo que... no sé —dijo Mandy, luciendo angustiada. —Quiero decir, ¿realmente sabemos cómo se ve la sangre?

—Sí, lo hacemos —dijo Hermione con firmeza. —Mira. —al colocar un hechizo de esterilización en sus tijeras que había obtenido del mismo libro de medicina donde había encontrado el hechizo desoxigenante, Hermione se pasó las tijeras por el brazo y se abrió la piel. Las personas cerca de ella jadearon. —Mira —dijo Hermione, luchando contra el impulso de hacer una mueca de dolor. —Esto es sangre —ella se apretó el brazo y la sangre roja brillante se acumuló en su antebrazo, deslizándose a través de su codo y goteando al suelo.

Anthony parecía mareado, mientras Terry Boot miraba su sangre, fascinado. —Eso está enfermo —proclamó. Hermione lanzó Episkey para curar su brazo, acertando en el segundo intento. Se limpió el brazo con un pañuelo y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

—Pruébalo tú mismo, si no me crees —dijo, con un tono de voz alto para ser escuchada. —Puedo ayudarte a sanar cualquier corte que recibas. Mira tu sangre... y luego compárala con la _"sangre"_ que tenía Pansy.

Todos parecían un poco incómodos, pero para cuando la profesora Sprout regresó, todos estaban obedientemente cortando las enredaderas una vez más. Hermione estaba tranquilamente satisfecha cuando Terry, Theo, Blaise y Goyle se acercaron a ella durante la clase, cada uno murmurando una excusa sobre tener un accidente con las tijeras.

—¡Bien hecho, Hermione, ayudando a tus compañeros de clase así y con un hechizo tan avanzado! —dijo la profesora Sprout, atrapándola cuando curaba a Terry. —Diez puntos para Slytherin.

Cuando terminó la clase, Hermione se quedó atrás mientras recogía sus cosas, escuchando los murmullos emocionados de sus compañeros de clase. El almuerzo fue el siguiente y Hermione estaba segura de que el chisme se volvería amplio.

—... ¿Hermione? —Hermione se volvió y para su sorpresa, vio a Daphne, que se mordía el labio. —Yo solo... solo tenía que saberlo —admitió, tendiéndole la mano. —¿Me ayudarías?

Había un pequeño corte recto en la palma de su mano, del que brotaba sangre roja brillante. Hermione ocultó su satisfacción. — _"Episkey"._

El corte se sano y Hermione limpió la sangre de la mano de Daphne. Daphne dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. —La mía se parecía a la tuya —dijo, casi para sí misma.

—Y la de Theo —agregó Hermione. —Y la de Blaise y la de Goyle.

Daphne la miró antes de asentir lentamente. —Gracias —dijo con firmeza. —Siempre es mejor saberlo.

Levantó su mochila y se dirigió al castillo, dejando a Hermione como la última en salir del invernadero preguntándose qué pensaba Daphne que ahora sabía.

Continuará

 _N/T: Tenemos venganza, pero aún quede con ganas de más y de ver la consecuencias de esta Pansy con la sangre oscura._

 _Actualizaciones Martes, Jueves y Sabado... si son buenas *w*_


	47. Las secuelas

_Gracias LidiaaIsabel, eres un sol._

 _Capítulo 47: Las secuelas_

—Durante el almuerzo, corrían rumores. Pansy aún no había regresado del ala de Madame Pomfrey y el chisme estaba volando.

—¡Te digo que es un vampiro! —insistió Tracey, con los ojos muy abiertos. —La sangre que está viva no es de ese color, ¡solo la sangre muerta lo es!

— ¿Sangre muerta? —Millie dijo con escepticismo y Tracey se sonrojó. —Yo... he conseguido mi ciclo —dijo. —La sangre que sale es más oscura y muerta. La sangre de Pansy se veía así.

A Tracey le había llegado su período, notó Hermione distraídamente. Todavía tenía que investigar eso y probablemente debería hacerlo pronto. Si ella hizo los cálculos y resultó que el momento óptimo para comenzar el suyo ya había pasado...

—Está bastante claro que Pansy es parte troll —dijo Blaise, con los ojos brillantes. —El verde y el rojo tendrían un color realmente oscuro: son opuestos. Parte verde para el troll, parte rojo para el humano.

Hermione no participó en la conversación, eligió centrarse en su comida y no dejar que una sonrisa se deslizara por sus labios mientras escuchaba a escondidas.

—... así que, por supuesto, no le diría a nadie que su abuela era en realidad—

—¿Mi abuela era una qué, Zabini? —La voz de Pansy crujió sobre la mesa como un látigo y los chismes se detuvieron, todos volteándose para mirar a Pansy. Tenía una venda grande sobre su brazo, pero por lo demás parecía estar bien. Tenía las manos en las caderas y estaba deslumbrante. Tracey se encogió ligeramente detrás de Hermione.

Blaise, para su crédito, no se inmutó. —Un troll, Pansy —le dijo. —Teorizamos que tu abuela era una troll.

Pansy olisqueó y se abrió paso en el banco en su asiento habitual al lado de Draco. —Esa es la cosa más ridícula que he escuchado en mi vida —descartó. —Todos conocen a mi abuela.

—Tu supuesta abuela —le dijo Blaise. —Es completamente posible que su abuela fuera infértil, su abuelo engendró a un niño con una troll y luego reclamó al bebé como el heredero de Parkinson.

Pansy le lanzó una mirada desagradable y Blaise parecía triunfante. —No hay nada malo con mi sangre —espetó Pansy. —Después de que Madame Pomfrey me ayudó, mi sangre volvió a tener el color normal.

La medibruja debe haber lanzado un _Incantatum finito_ , reflexionó Hermione. Tenía sentido: era mejor no comenzar los hechizos de curación sin asegurarse de que se tratara de una pizarra limpia.

—Cualquier savia extraña que haya en esa planta debe haber causado que mi sangre se vea rara, eso es todo —respondió Pansy.

—Sin embargo, te cortaste con las tijeras, ¿no, Pansy? —dijo Hermione en voz baja. —Tu corte no fue por la planta.

La mesa quedó en silencio, sus compañeros de clase mirando entre los dos. Pansy se burló de Hermione. —Debió haber savia en las tijeras podadoras, entonces.

—Qué interesante —reflexionó Hermione. Se giró hacia Goyle. —Creo que te cortaste con tus tijeras también durante la clase.

Goyle la miró estúpidamente, antes de comprender y asentir. —Sí —estuvo de acuerdo —Dos veces.

—¿Y de qué color era tu sangre...? —Goyle miró a Pansy, luego volvió a mirar a Hermione. —Normal —gruñó. —Rojo brillante. Humano.

Hermione dejó que sus ojos volvieran a Pansy, que estaba enrojecida por la ira.

—Lo probaremos ahora, entonces —desafió Pansy. —Los dos nos cortaremos, Granger. Veremos quién tiene la sangre normal.

—Una propuesta valiente —dijo Hermione. —Sin embargo… —dejó que la palabra permaneciera en el aire y sus compañeros de clase se acercaron —... te has ido por bastante tiempo, ¿no? —sugirió Hermione. —¿Quién puede decir que no has encontrado alguna ilusión para hacer que tu sangre se vea normal?

La cara de Pansy adquirió un tono poco favorecedor de rojo moteado de ira.

—Solo cuando es realmente inesperado podemos ver la verdad sobre lo que es algo —continuó Hermione. —Es por eso que el Ministerio realiza auditorías aleatorias, inspecciones aleatorias. Y cuando se analizó tu sangre al azar, surgió... diferente.

—¡No tengo sangre sucia! —Pansy gritó. El resto de la mesa de Slytherin se quedó en silencio, incluso los séptimos años mirando la mesa para ver a Pansy arrodillada en su asiento, mirando a Hermione.

Hermione levantó las cejas. —Querida, Pansy —dijo, su voz ligeramente burlona. —No creo haber dicho una palabra acerca de que tu sangre esté sucia. Solo dije que era diferente. —hizo una pausa e inclinó la cabeza. —Me pregunto ¿por qué crees que pensábamos que tu sangre estaba sucia...? ¿Conciencia culpable, tal vez...?

Pansy la fulminó con la mirada antes de agarrar sus cosas y salir furiosa de la mesa del almuerzo. Hermione permitió que una pequeña sonrisa se rizara a los lados de sus labios, eso fue una derrota en una batalla de ingenio si alguna vez había visto una.

Después de que Pansy se fue, la conversación regresó gradualmente. Theo y Blaise discutían en silencio sobre Pansy al igual que Millie, Tracey e incluso Daphne. Hermione se contentó con espiar y disfrutar de su almuerzo. La comida sabía más rica hoy, por alguna razón: más dulce, mejor.

Cuando levantó la vista, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Draco y se detuvo. Los ojos de Draco estaban clavados en ella. Claramente había esperado que ella levantara la vista para hacer contacto visual. Esperó, antes de que Draco finalmente levantara una ceja inquisitiva. Hermione levantó su propia ceja a cambio, permitiendo que una pequeña sonrisa se curvara alrededor de sus labios. Deja que haga de eso lo que quisiera.

Los propios ojos de Draco se abrieron, antes de sacudir su cabeza, asintiendo una vez, decididamente y regresando a su propio almuerzo e interrumpiendo a Goyle para corregirlo en algún asunto trivial.

Hermione se preguntó si de alguna manera acababa de confirmar las sospechas de Draco, o si él pensaba que ella era mala. Era bien sabido que ella y Pansy no se llevaban bien, por supuesto Hermione se aprovecharía del accidente de Pansy de esa manera. Aún así, sin embargo. Hermione tuvo la sensación de que, de alguna manera, Draco sabía que ella tenía la culpa de la extraña apariencia de sangre de Pansy, aunque no había absolutamente ninguna manera de que él pudiera saber cómo se había hecho.

Continuará

 _N/T: Tómala Pansy, jajaja Pansytroll._


	48. Las otras matemáticas

_Ayer no pude subir el capítulo debido a que viaje a hacerme unos exámenes a la vista, creen que puedo tener problemas en una_ _córnea_ _, así que queda ver el examen y ver qué pasa._

 _Pero aquí volvemos, un día de retraso no es tan malo, ¿no?_

… _._

 _Gracias LidiaaIsabel, ánimo con tu proyecto, ¡Tú puedes!_

 _Capítulo 48: Las otras matemáticas._

Para el deleite de Hermione, Pansy dejó de hacer comentarios insultantes hacia ella y pareció calmarse. Su amistad con Daphne incluso parecía tensa, lo que Hermione disfrutaba tomando ventaja al hablar más con Daphne y aprendiendo más sobre ella.

Era interesante escuchar como una de las sagradas 28 había crecido, las lecciones de comportamiento, las clases de baile, la etiqueta, una y otra vez. Una parte de Hermione estaba manteniendo una lista mental y temiendo todo lo que tendría que aprender para encajar en la alta sociedad, pero no podía evitar encontrarlo fascinante.

El incidente en el almuerzo también había hecho recordar algo a Hermione; Tracey había mencionado que ya había comenzado su ciclo, cuando estaba describiendo la sangre muerta. Y Snape había dicho algo sobre el poder de las brujas creciendo exponencialmente a partir de ese punto.

Era una tarde muy aburrida en la que Hermione se pasó el día, calculando diferentes números, tratando de encontrar cuál podría ser el mejor mes para tener su periodo a propósito, entre la edad de 11 y 17 años. Si el poder de una bruja comenzaba a crecer a los 11, de una forma lineal y luego empezaría a crecer exponencialmente en algún punto _X_ entre la edad de 11 y 17 y dejaría de crecer a la edad de 17, ¿Cuál era el valor de _X_ que tenía el mayor resultado final?

Era increíblemente frustrante para Hermione. No sabía las matemáticas necesarias para hacer una ecuación que lo resolviera, así que finalmente salió en busca de un prefecto, quien la dirigió hacia la profesora Vector.

La profesora Vector era una mujer alta con largo cabello negro, piel pálida y túnicas rojas, ella era una mujer complaciente cuyos ojos se iluminaron ante el prospecto de un acertijo. Hermione le explicó su dilema sin referirse al porqué estaba tratando de resolver esto o su propósito final, solo para maximizar el resultado final, como si se ajustara un control deslizante, creciendo linealmente y luego exponencialmente. La profesora Vector aceptó esto como algo completamente normal y Hermione se preguntó si ella era del tipo de persona que se entretiene a sí misma con complicadas preguntas matemáticas en su mente con regularidad.

La mujer anotó un par de ecuaciones, las resolvió rápidamente una detrás de otra detrás de otra. Hermione observó, sin reconocer alguna de las operaciones en las ecuaciones para nada. Cualquier clase de matemáticas que la profesora estaba usando, Hermione no era capaz de seguirla, pero era interesante de todas maneras.

—La Aritmancia es usualmente usada para árboles de predicción, pero puede ser usada sin magia para este tipo de cosas —le dijo la profesora Vector —En tu tercer año, Aritmancia es un curso adicional en el que te puedes apuntar.

—Se ve difícil —admitió Hermione—. No sé nada más después de álgebra, pero siempre fui buena en eso ¿puede hacer árboles de predicción?

La profesora vector asintió. —Nosotros usamos las matemáticas para crear fórmulas y luego la magia para ayudar a crear estadísticas y valores de cosas de la vida real, convirtiéndolas en constantes que sumar. Entonces la ecuación nos da visiones o resultados de vivencias. Es usada mayormente para creación de hechizos y romper maldiciones.

Hermione encontró la idea fascinante.

La respuesta que la profesora Vector le dio fue 18, 18 meses después de que hubiera cumplido 11 sería el tiempo óptimo para tener su periodo, para maximizar su potencial de poder. Hermione contó y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en su 17 mes, sin periodo y no parecía que estuviera inclinado en venir en cualquier momento corto. Le dio las gracias a la profesora Vector profundamente, prometiéndole inscribirse en su clase en tercer año.

Hermione subió a la sala común de Ravenclaw para pensar, ociosamente contestando el acertijo para poder entrar. Eligió su asiento favorito en la ventana y miró hacia los terrenos con la mente corriendo.

¿Podía tener su periodo más temprano _a propósito?_ Esto, más que nada, se sentía como hacer trampa. Forzar a su cuerpo a madurar más rápido de lo que debería solo para maximizar su potencial mágico se sentía como cuando los atletas tomaban drogas que mejoraban sus resultados. Pero aun así… ahora que ella _sabía_ , no podía _no_ hacerlo.

Sería monumentalmente injusto, si después de todo lo que había hecho, terminara _no_ siendo una bruja poderosa solo por un giro de genética o una oportunidad. Ella no podía _no_ ver por esto. No cuando fallar en esto podría arruinar todo. No cuando la afectaría por el resto de su vida.

Pero… ¿ _forzar_ a su periodo para que llegara? ¿Cómo?

La madre de Hermione había hecho que su periodo llegara un mes antes, una vez; ella siempre contaba la historia con una sonrisa. Había estado en una reunión de campaña del New Age naturista y de solo mujeres, cuando tenía veintitantos y los mosquitos habían estado fatales. Siendo una reunión del New Age, las mujeres no habían estado cómodas con usar spray para mosquitos, todas habían usado aceite de poleo, frotándoselo sobre ellas como escudo contra los insectos. En dos días, todas las mujeres que asistieron habían inesperadamente tenido su periodo y todas había aprendido subsecuentemente _todos_ los efectos del aceite de poleo, además de repeler insectos. Su madre se burlaba de lo que ellas llamaron la Menstruación Masiva de las tierras Medias y Hermione siempre se había reído y lo había declarado asqueroso.

Hermione podía enviar una lechuza a su madre y pedirle una botella de aceite de poleo. Pero… ¿eso _funcionaría_? Seguramente el aceite de poleo solo podría funcionar si su ciclo ya había _comenzado_. De otro modo, no habría nada para que su útero expulsara, ¿o sí?

Hermione suspiró y tomó nota de enviar una lechuza a su madre solo por si acaso, pero se resolvió seguir buscando. Tenía que haber una mejor forma y su tiempo se le estaba acabando rápidamente.

Continuará…

N/T: La única persona que quiere que le baje… excepto esas que tienen "dudas" si les bajará… esas hasta no duermen jajaja.


	49. Pregúntale a un adulto

Primera actualización de Diciembre, amo mucho esta época del año.

 _Capítulo 49: Pregúntale a un adulto_.

La mejor manera, determinó Hermione, era preguntarle a un adulto. Primero había ido a ver a Madame Pomfrey, quien había malinterpretado dramáticamente las cuidadosas preguntas de Hermione sobre qué causó el primer período de una bruja. Hermione salió con un puñado de suministros sanitarios y algunos panfletos sobre cómo estaba cambiando su cuerpo y cómo cuidarse durante su período, pero no había información sobre cómo comenzar su período.

Había considerado ir a preguntarle al profesor Snape antes de considerar la expresión facial que habría tenido cuando se trató el tema. Habían estado hablando de investigaciones que solo él conocía y después mencionó que el Señor Oscuro le había dicho la otra información secreta que tenía (cómo volar).

Probablemente no sería una buena idea, decidió, decirle que quería comenzar su ciclo por la fuerza para ganar más poder, cuando ese conocimiento probablemente provenía de una fuente oscura. Y cualquier magia relacionada con la sangre era dudosa: muchos magos clasificaron cualquier cosa relacionada a la sangre que obviamente no era magia curativa como "Oscura" sin pensarlo dos veces.

Luego consideró preguntarle a la profesora McGonagall, antes de darse cuenta de que McGonagall querría saber por qué, lo que revelaría cosas que Hermione realmente no quería discutir. Probablemente estaría especialmente preocupada: Hermione había aprendido que la sangre, especialmente la sangre menstrual, había sido un componente en muchos rituales antiguos. Y a Hermione le gustaba la profesora McGonagall. No quería que ella pensara que era una bruja oscura. Lo que había llevado a Hermione a esto. Ella suspiró.

—¿Profesor Quirrell?

—¿Sí, señorita Gg-granger? —Quirrell la miró mientras ella se acercaba a su escritorio después de la clase, el resto de los estudiantes salían charlando. Esperó hasta que todos se fueron antes de detenerse, respirar profundamente y estabilizar su resolución. —Me preguntaba si sabías alguna manera de hacer que una joven bruja inicie su periodo. Para comenzar su menstruación.

La sorpresa en la cara de Quirrell era obvia, su mandíbula se aflojó y sus ojos se abrieron. Él la miró boquiabierto por un momento, antes de que una extraña mirada apareciera en su rostro y su cambio fue rápidamente controlado, sus ojos la miraron calculadoramente. —¿Está ansiosa, señorita Granger?

Hermione no sabía cómo responder esa pregunta. Ella no estaba ansiosa por tener su periodo, sonaba como una molestia con la que tendría que lidiar por el resto de su vida y si tenía la opción, preferiría no tener una, pero los beneficios mágicos de conseguirlo pronto era demasiado real para negarlo.

—Curiosidad académica —dijo Hermione, manteniendo su voz ligera. —Una nueva investigación muggle dice que las mujeres que comienzan sus periodos más tarde en la vida tienen más probabilidades de tener dificultades de fertilidad. La medicina me interesa y me preguntaba qué podría ayudar a las brujas con tales problemas —eso fue una exageración: las mujeres que no tenían periodos hasta después de los 16 tenían un riesgo marginalmente mayor de tales cosas. Hermione esperaba que Quirrell no estuviera familiarizado con los estudios muggles.

Quirrell la estaba mirando. Volvió a levantar una ceja. —Señorita Granger.—su voz era baja, suave y completamente diferente a la voz normal de Quirrell. Había algo oculto, algo poderoso y Hermione se estremeció. —Señorita Granger. Dígame por qué quiere este conocimiento. Dígamelo honestamente —le dijo en una voz baja —Y podría decirle lo que desea saber.

Tiene un trastorno de identidad disociativo, pensó Hermione débilmente. No hay forma de que sea Quirrell quien me enseñe Defensa.

Hermione tragó saliva. —Aprendí que el poder mágico crece linealmente y luego exponencialmente, a medida que crece la bruja —comenzó tentativamente. —Quise…

—¿Dónde has oído hablar de tal conocimiento? —Quirrell espetó y Hermione se congeló. —Uhm. El profesor Snape lo dejó pasar. Estaba hablando con él sobre... Creo que se trataba de ejercicios para aumentar mi poder y él...

—¿Estás ejercitando activamente tu poder para aumentarlo? —Hermione miró a Quirrell con los ojos entrecerrados.

—... Sí —admitió Hermione. —Quiero ser una bruja muy poderosa cuando crezca. La más poderosa si puedo lograrlo.

Quirrell continuó mirándola con ojos agudos. Inquieto, Hermione continuó. —De todos modos, el profesor Snape dijo que cuando una bruja comienza su ciclo, sus reservas de energía comienzan a crecer exponencialmente, en lugar de solo linealmente, y yo…

—¿Estás en tu decimoctavo mes? —Quirrell terminó por ella, sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa inquietante. —¿Cumpliste once hace dieciocho meses?

Hermione lo miró fijamente. —Ah, este es mi decimoséptimo, en realidad —dijo débilmente. —Marzo será mi decimoctavo. Yo… ah ¿supongo que ha leído la investigación y ha hecho las matemáticas usted mismo?

—Estoy familiarizado con esa investigación —dijo, con los ojos brillantes en ella. —Desafortunadamente no estaba disponible cuando era un joven mago, o habría aprovechado ese conocimiento también.

Hermione se congeló. ¿Quirrell, anteriormente profesor de Estudios Muggles, estaba al tanto del conocimiento secreto que Snape había obtenido directamente del Señor Oscuro? Hermione respiró hondo, estabilizándose, exhalando con cuidado. Hermione miró a Quirrell, haciendo todo lo posible por mantener la calma y no traicionar nada. Era una Slytherin, no tenía emociones, era como una roca y no tenía miedo.

Ella solo estaba pidiendo ayuda a un profesor con un problema, eso era todo. Nada más estaba pasando aquí. —... Quiero asegurarme de comenzar mi ciclo en mi decimoctavo mes —dijo Hermione. Ella se mordió el labio, mirándolo.— Y… usted está familiarizado con los rituales. Me preguntaba si había alguno que supiera que pudiera usar.

Quirrell la miró con dureza. Hermione luchó contra el impulso de retorcerse. —Lo hay —dijo bruscamente. Alcanzó un cajón en su escritorio, finalmente rompiendo el contacto visual. Hermione exhaló aliviada. —No está destinado exactamente para lo que quieres, pero funcionará —sacó un trozo de pergamino de su escritorio, escribió el nombre de un libro y lo firmó. —Será en el Capítulo 8, si no recuerdo mal —le dijo. —Si alguien pregunta, estás haciendo un proyecto de crédito adicional sobre lo que hace a las brujas diferentes de los humanos.

Hermione no sabía sobre las brujas, pero asintió seriamente. —No dejes que otros te vean buscando poder tan abiertamente —le advirtió Quirrell, su voz repentinamente fría. —La ambición en Slytherin es una fuente de orgullo, pero ansiar poder mágico, la gente comenzará a susurrar sobre ti.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Ella lo consideró por un momento, antes de dejar que sus ojos se encontraran con los de él una vez más. —Lo sé. Hubo una razón por la que vine a usted —admitió, con su voz tranquila. —Sabía que lo entendería.

Quirrell parecía sorprendido por eso y Hermione sintió un destello de satisfacción.

—… Fuiste inteligente, en tu elección, entonces —dijo. Se puso de pie y Hermione tomó el papel, recogió sus libros, reconociendo su despido implícito.

—Gracias profesor.

—Sí, de nada, señorita Gg-granger —Quirrell hizo una pausa. —P-pero conseguiría ese libro rápidamente si fuera usted —sus labios se torcieron de nuevo. —Estás literalmente quedándote sin tiempo.

Hermione trataría de tranquilizarse más tarde de que había logrado salir tranquilamente del aula Defensa, se había sentido como si hubiera cedido a la necesidad de huir.

Continuará


	50. Las Artes Oscuras

_Gracias a Ikdv por la traducción y a LidiaaIsabel por la corrección._

 _Y gracias a mí por la demora, eso es culpa mía._

 _Capítulo 50: Las artes oscuras._

—¿Profesor Snape?

El profesor Snape levantó la mirada hacia ella desde el escritorio de su oficina. Rodó los ojos y volvió a sus calificaciones, pero no fue lo suficiente agudo para ser un rechazo, así que Hermione entró a su oficina y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Snape continuó ignorándola, pero Hermione estuvo contenta con mirar alrededor de la habitación, menando las piernas. Echó un vistazo al ensayo sobre el que Snape estaba masacrando tinta roja por todos lados, ¿sobre alguna clase de antídotos?, era difícil de leer la letra de cabeza.

—¿Califica todos los ensayos así? —preguntó.

Snape le dio una mirada cortante. —¿Está usted implicando que favorezco a los Slytherins sobre las otras casas hasta el punto de deshonestidad académica? —el tono de Snape era oscuro.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —exclamó Hermione—. Me refiero a que nunca he recibido un ensayo con tantos comentarios de su parte. Me preguntaba si es algo que solo hace con los alumnos mayores.

Snape continuó escribiendo, pero Hermione pudo ver relajarse a sus hombros. —En ese caso, señorita Granger, la respuesta es "no", pero por diferentes razones de las que me ha dado. —Con una floritura, terminó de calificar y bajó su pluma, sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, brillantes—. Califico los _malos_ ensayos de esa forma.

—Oh —Hermione mordisqueó su labio—. Así que... si no hay muchos errores...

—Usted tiene pocos comentarios en sus ensayos, señorita Granger, porque los suyos son bien razonados, bien construidos y no tienen errores gramaticales ni de deletreo —dijo Snape secamente —Los comentarios en sus ensayos, son seguido notas de cosas que podría considerar la próxima vez, no algo de los que en su ensayo esté _faltando_ necesariamente, pero algo adicional sobre el tema que podría querer incorporar en el futuro. En caso de que tuviera la necesidad de mayores referencias o notas al pie para el futuro.

Hermione se sonrojó. Snape sonrió de lado. —Sin embargo, sus compañeros no se graduaron de cualquiera que fuera el programa de escritura de ensayos del que usted lo hizo, y ellos no leen ni citan la mitad de la biblioteca para completar la tarea. _Ellos reciben_ comentarios de corrección y comentarios que son más críticos que constructivos —Snape miró a la faltante pila de ensayos que tenía en su escritorio, antes de pellizcar el puente de su nariz fuertemente—. De cualquier forma, dudo que viniera aquí para preguntarme sobre mi forma de calificar, le ha ido bastante bien en mis clases.

Hermione asintió. —Yo, ah, quería preguntarle algo potencialmente sensible.

Snape levantó una ceja. —¿Sí?

Hermione dudó. —Intenté buscar esto, pero no pude encontrar nada concreto, y me preguntaba si esto es una de esas cosas que no es declarada y que se sobreentiende en el mundo mágico, que yo no sabía...

—Señorita Granger, detenga su innecesario parloteo y llegue al punto —dijo Snape, recargándose en su silla — Contestaré su pregunta ¿Cuál es?

Hermione se mordió el labio, dudosa.

—¿Qué es la magia oscura?

Snape se congeló. Hermione tragó. —Contestaré su pregunta —dijo Snape finalmente —pero primero, ¿Por qué está _preguntando_ esto?

Hermione asintió lentamente. Eso parecía razonable. —Muchos libros hablan sobre cómo las Artes oscuras son seductoras y pueden tentar a las personas a sumergirse más y más hacia la oscuridad sin darse cuenta —dijo Hermione—. Sin embargo, no pude encontrar ninguna definición formal de lo que un " _arte oscura_ " es. Y si las Artes oscuras son seductoras y tentativas, ¿Cómo voy a saber que se supone que debo evitar si no la puedo reconocer a primera vista? —levantó la mirada a Snape, pero su rostro era sólido, inamovible—. Digo, puedo en su mayoría ver algo y pensar "eso es algo malo; no debería hacerlo", pero no sé si hay _algo_ más y en este punto, a menos que consiga un libro llamado " _Introducción a las Artes oscuras"_ o algún otro del mismo tipo como referencia de la biblioteca, no creo que vaya a ser capaz de _encontrar_ una definición formal.

Snape levantó una mano y Hermione dejó de parlotear. Él la miró por un largo momento antes de suspirar.

—Por supuesto que usted querría una definición formal —dijo con voz cansada—. "Solo permanezca alejada de las artes oscuras" no sería suficiente para usted.

—¿Cómo puedo permanecer alejada de ellas si no sé qué son? —razonó Hermione.

— _Suficiente_ , señorita Granger —Snape se pellizcó el puente de la nariz—. Le contaré.

Hermione escondió cuidadosamente cualquier reacción a su concesión. No ayudaría que él la viera feliz ante su exitoso convencimiento para que le hablara sobre las Artes oscuras.

Snape se enderezó y cruzó sus manos frente a él en el escritorio. Sus ojos brillaron. —¿Está buscando la definición otorgada por el ministerio sobre lo que son las Artes oscuras? —preguntó—, ¿o lo que realmente son?

Hermione tragó. —ummmm ¿ambas?

Los ojos de Snape brillaron, como si esperara su respuesta. —Claro.

Se levantó abruptamente, levantando su varita y moviéndola hacia una sección de sus estanterías. Hermione observó con sorpresa cuando las estanterías se movieron, colocándose frente a otra sección, revelando un pizarrón. Snape sonrió de lado ante su sorpresa y Hermione lo vio colocarse mentalmente en su forma de enseñanza.

—Hay dos definiciones populares de lo que define las Artes oscuras circulando entre el público y el Ministerio —dijo Snape—. La primera es: las Artes oscuras son magia que lastima a alguien o que requiere algo más que solo al conjurante.

La tiza escribió a lo largo del pizarrón y Hermione observó —Eso es... —Hermione se mordió el labio— pero eso está _mal_.

Los ojos de Snape brillaron. —Dígame por qué.

—Un hechizo para hacer tropezar puede herir a alguien, pero no creo que cuente como Arte oscura —dijo Hermione—. Lo mismo con los hechizos cortantes. Y... atraer cosas como los elementos no es Oscuro, es Gris. Usted me enseñó eso.

Snape asintió. —Precisamente. Lo que nos lleva a la definición legal vigente.

Hizo un movimiento hacia el pizarrón y Hermione leyó mientras la siguiente definición se garabateaba sola a lo largo del pizarrón.

 _Las Artes Oscuras se refieren a cualquier tipo de magia que es mayormente usada para causar daño, para tomar control sobre, o incluso para matar a la víctima._

Hermione miró a esta definición, luego a Snape y luego otra vez al pizarrón.

—¿Esta definición cumple con su satisfacción, señorita Granger? —preguntó sedosamente.

Hermione trató de no removerse. —… no, no realmente —dijo finalmente—. ¿A menos que los hechizos cortantes y los encantamientos de parálisis fueran Artes oscuras?

Sus ojos brillaron. —¿Cree que lo sean?

Hermione lo consideró. —Creo que _podrían_ serlo, si eso es a lo que de verdad se refiere la gente como Artes oscuras —dijo Hermione—. Forzar tu voluntad sobre otra persona al dejarlos inconscientes... puedo imaginarme eso ser considerado oscuro. Pero he leído que el hechizo paralizante es uno de los hechizos principales que los Aurores utilizan como defensa, así que... creo que incluso si es _técnicamente_ oscuro, en _realidad_ no puede ser oscuro.

Snape asintió lentamente y Hermione dejó escapar el aliento que no se había dado cuenta estaba conteniendo.

—Ya ve la dificultad aquí —dijo él, agitando hacia el pizarrón—. La verdad es que las Artes oscuras son un arte siempre cambiante y mutable. Las definiciones legales no pueden alejar un hechizo por cada variable que éste desarrolle. —él agitó su varita y el pizarrón se borró solo, con el librero regresando a su lugar.

—¿Siempre cambiante? —Hermione tuvo un rayo de horror, imaginando una entidad gigante y oscura secretamente corrompiendo el mundo—. Están... ¿están vivas?

—En cierta forma —Snape regresó a su escritorio y se sentó

—Las Artes oscuras están vivas, señorita Granger, en la forma en que las _personas_ están vivas.

Hermione trató de entender eso en su mente.

—Las artes oscuras son un término creado para explicar la corrupción del alma cuando una persona usa ciertos tipos de magia —dijo Snape, con voz suave —Cuando una persona realiza un hechizo para someter a otra persona, la voluntad de otro, hay una sensación de satisfacción, una sensación oscura de un ramalazo de poder. Pero depende _enteramente_ de la _intención_ de la persona usando la magia.

Hermione parpadeó. —¿Depende de la _intención?_

—Así es —Snape se recargo en la silla —Imagine: está en su T.I.M.O de Defensa y hay un ejercicio práctico para lanzar el hechizo paralizante sobre otro ¿participaría?

—Por supuesto —Hermione no podía imaginarse _no_ participando en un ejercicio en clase.

—Ahora: imagine a un odiado enemigo de pie en lo alto de unas escaleras, sin nadie más alrededor, ¿lanzaría un hechizo paralizante esta vez?

—¡No! —jadeó Hermione—. ¡Podrían obtener una contusión y ser realmente lastimados!

Snape levantó una ceja. —¿Y esta tan opuesta a lastimar a la gente? —su tono era ligeramente burlón.

Hermione se sonrojó y alejó la vista. Snape sonrió de lado y continuó.

—La intención detrás del uso del hechizo es lo que cuenta —dijo—. Si fuera utilizar el hechizo paralizante en una situación así, descubriría una sensación oscura de satisfacción, al ver a su enemigo derrocado, al sentir su poder sobrepasar a otra persona. Se sentiría muy diferente a lo que usted realizando el mismo hechizo en clase podría sentir.

— _Esto_ es el peligro de las Artes oscuras —dijo Snape, con los ojos oscuros sosteniendo su mirada —Estas difieren para cada persona. Están los obvios culpables que son universales, el hechizo de tortura, el hechizo asesino, cosas como los hechizos que hierven la sangre, pero también hay algunos más sutiles. La chica que encuentra fácil realizar un hechizo cortante a su compañera como una alumna de primer año, podría encontrar más fácil realizar otro hechizo, más cruel, el próximo año. La memoria del susurro oscuro de poder que sintió al realizar el primero la tentará para realizar otro, y otro, y otro.

Los ojos de Hermione estaban amplios por el horror. —¿Así que... yo he...?

—¿Lo ha hecho? —le preguntó Snape con un encogimiento de hombros—. ¿ha sentido el susurro de poder, tentándola? Algunos de sus compañeros sí, Pansy, ciertamente. El joven Draco y Theo también, me atrevo a decir. No es inusual. Pero los susurros de poder por hechizos infantiles y bromas son mucho menores que el golpe de poder de realizar algo como el hechizo Imperio, y menos oscuros y tentadores como resultado.

Hermione removió su cerebro.

—Yo... conjuré un hechizo de mala suerte sobre Pansy—admitió Hermione —Creo... ¿creo que eso es lo más cerca que he llegado? No sentí una sensación oscura ni nada de eso, sin embargo... después de que mi plan funcionó, solo sentí una oscura sensación de satisfacción. ¿Es lo mismo?

—No lo es, pero puede acercarse —dijo Snape —Estaba motivada por venganza justificada, en su mente. Como he dicho, la intención y el motivo lo son todo. Si hubiera hecho algo así sin razón, sospecho que hubiera tenido una experiencia diferente con todo el asunto.

Ella no lo habría _hecho_ sin motivo, pensó Hermione furiosamente. Pero... tal vez ese era el punto. Si Oscuro difícilmente igualaba a "malo" y ella no hacía cosas malas...

—La mejor forma de evitar la tentación de las Artes oscuras es preguntarse a uno mismo algunas preguntas clave cuando se encuentre dudando —los ojos de Snape brillaron en la pálida luz—. Primera: ¿Por qué está haciendo esto?, Segunda: ¿Qué efecto tiene esta cosa en otros? y tercero: Si hay efectos sobre otros, ¿tiene su consentimiento para hacer algo así?

Hermione se mordió el labio. —Así que... digamos que algo como... hacer un ritual para ganar más poder mágico ¿no sería Oscuro? ¿Mientras que no lastime a nadie más?

Los ojos de Snape se agudizaron. —Señorita Granger, comienzo a _alarmarme_ ante su búsqueda por poder a tan corta edad.

—Yo solo quiero crecer para ser la _mejor_ —objetó Hermione vehementemente —Si quieres ser el mejor violinista, practicas 10,000 horas antes de los dieciseis. Si quieres ser el mejor jugador de fútbol, practicas y practicas y te aseguras de que eres fuerte y que estás en la mejor condición antes de que seas lo suficiente grande para jugar profesionalmente. Si quiero ser la mejor bruja alrededor, ¿Por qué es tan absurdo que esté trabajando para conseguir esa meta desde ahora?

Los labios de Snape se fruncieron. — ¿Y cómo, exactamente, se imagina que la posición de "mejor bruja" será?

Hermione dudó. —Yo... ¿qué?

—Una vez que se gradúe de Hogwarts, como la bruja más poderosa de Gran Bretaña —dijo Snape, con los ojos brillando— ¿Qué se imagina haciendo con ese reconocimiento en particular?

—Yo...

—¿Se imagina que hay un camino profesional para "la mejor bruja", allí fuera para usted? ¿o que el Ministro de magia es elegido basándose en poder mágico en crudo?

—¡No! —Hermione podía sentir su rostro sonrojándose—. Yo solo...

—¿Solo _qué,_ señorita Granger? — Snape arrastró las palabras.

Hermione se enderezó. —Quiero establecer mi propia Gran Casa —dijo firmemente.

Snape levantó una ceja. —¿Y usted cree que gran poder personal le ayudará con este objetivo?

— _Tiene_ que —insistió Hermione—. Si... si soy muy poderosa y la gente cree que la misma Magia me tocó y me reconoce como una New Blood y si puedo establecer una fortuna lo suficientemente grande y conseguir una fortaleza de algún tipo...

Snape se rio, un tipo oscuro de diversión. Hermione se estremeció.

—Usted no solo quiere su lugar en la sociedad mágica —conjeturó—. Quiere su lugar en la _Historia_.

Hermione se mordió el labio, pero mantuvo su barbilla en alto.

—¿Y si quiero eso? —dijo, manejandolas para mantener la duda fuera de su tono. que se supone que masajea aquí?

Snape la miró por un largo momento, antes de que sus ojos se suavizaran ligeramente, y luego la más pequeña sonrisa tocó sus labios. —Entonces tengo mucho menos de lo que preocuparme de lo que temía —le dijo.

Hermione parpadeó. —¿lo tiene?

—Señorita Granger, la última persona en estar tan determinada en acumular masivas cantidades de poder crudo fue el mismo Señor Oscuro —le dijo Snape, acomodándose en su silla —Él respetaba el poder sobre todo lo demás y el deseo y la ambición para algo más. Tentaba a las personas a que se unieran a él con las promesas de aprender magia olvidada y poderes prohibidos. Ver que otra persona, este tan determinada, tratando de volverse muy poderosa... ahí había ciertas similitudes que incluso yo no podía negar.

La boca de Hermione estaba seca. No podía siquiera pensar en objetar.

—¿Yo... otra Señor Oscuro? —croó

— _Señora_ Oscura, pero sí, el potencial estaba ahí —dijo Snape — _Está_ ahí. Una pequeña oportunidad, considero, dado a su amistad con estudiantes de otras casas, pero una oportunidad de cualquier forma. Sabiendo que usted es meramente una perfeccionista y que quiere maximizar la ganancia que obtiene de Hogwarts mientras está aquí simplemente porque _así es como usted es..._ Ahora estoy mucho menos preocupado.

—No puedo creer que creyera que podría crecer para convertirme en una Señora Oscura —repitió Hermione, gimiendo —¿Me veo tan malvada?

Snape sonrió de lado. —Slytherin es la casa de los ambiciosos, señorita Granger; vigilo a todas mis serpientes por señales de lo que están ambicionando —le dijo —El joven Malfoy quiere restablecer el nombre de su familia y tener una dinastía de poder sobre la Gran Bretaña mágica. La señorita Parkinson no quiere nada más que convertirse en una esposa de sociedad que se mueve y chismosea en los círculos de los poderosos, Crabbe y Goyle solo quieren unirse a alguien más poderoso, ellos quieren ser poderosos, pero son lo suficiente listos para saber que nunca llegaran ahí por sí mismos y ellos necesitan a alguien más que les diga qué hacer. La mayoría de sus compañeros solo tienen vagos objetivos por ahora y sus ambiciones se establecerán más firmemente mientras crecen.

Hermione lo miró fijamente. —¿Entonces... cuál es mi ambición? —preguntó.

Snape le dirigió una mirada. —Usted quiere convertirse en todo lo que pueda ser —dijo simplemente —Justo ahora, su ambición está en establecer su propia Gran Casa, pero una vez que logre eso, sospecho que se encontrará a sí misma no satisfecha y queriendo hacer algo más. Su objetivo, señorita Granger, es alcanzar su máximo potencial, simplemente porque puede.

Hermione lo miró, pero el rostro de Snape era impasible. No había juicio en su rostro, ni condenación en sus ojos porque ella fuera perfeccionista, no había comentarios cizañases sobre que estuviera hambrienta de poder, sin preocupación más profundo sobre ella convirtiéndose a la Oscuridad.

—¿Usted cree que pueda hacerlo, señor?

Los ojos de Snape brillaron. — _Poder_ hacerlo, quizás. ¿Lo _hará?_ —levantó una ceja y le dirigió un encogimiento burlón de hombros —Eso falta para ser visto.

—¿Pero cree que sea posible? —repitió Hermione, con el corazón levantado— ¿Cree que sea posible? ¿Qué yo pueda formar una Gran Casa?

Snape le dirigió una mirada exasperada. —¿Está tan necesitada de recompensa que me rogara por eso? —demandó — _Sí,_ señorita Granger. Si continua por el camino que ha seguido, usted sola puede muy bien cambiar todo el Mundo Mágico. ¿Es eso lo que tan necesariamente necesitaba escuchar?

Su caustica voz rebotó justo hacia ella y Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo, una parte de ella sintiéndose de alguna forma tranquilizada.

—Pero no si usted continúa tardándose en mi oficina e impidiéndome realizar mis calificaciones —dijo Snape cortante —Entonces su cuerpo será encontrado drenado en las mazmorras debajo del lago y su sangre será el componente principal de mi nueva tinta.

A pesar de que su despedida fue una amenaza dramática y particularmente sangrienta, Hermione se encontró riéndose mientras dejaba la oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Continuará


	51. Preocupaciones de Quidditch

_Estoy triste, mi teléfono nuevo de hace tres semanas se me cayó y se hizo pedazos la pantalla, tengo tanta mala suerte._

… _o…o…o_

 _Correcciones por LidiaaIsabel._

… _o…o…o_

 _Capítulo 51: Preocupaciones de Quidditch_

El clima en Hogwarts se volvió húmedo y Hermione se encontró frustrada y atrapada dentro. Apenas podía esconderse detrás del castillo y practicar volar cuando estaba lloviendo; ya era bastante difícil practicar sola.

Agregar agua y viento sería una combinación desastrosa. Hermione se encontró meditando en los niveles superiores del castillo, pensando mucho en lo que Snape le había dicho. Sus recuerdos de los Slytherins mayores que la maldecían y la pateaban en el suelo de las mazmorras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente y Hermione tuvo que admitir que estaba desesperada por ser más poderosa, para poder protegerse.

El ritual que Quirrell le había dado... que podría ser Oscuro, pero según la definición de Snape... _"Estoy haciendo esto para ganar más poder",_ murmuró Hermione para sí misma, mirando la lluvia por una ventana. _"Me afecta solo a mí mismo y tengo mi propio consentimiento"_. Dicho esto, ella trató de sacar el asunto de su mente.

Hermione pasó más tiempo con Neville y Harry, ayudándoles a dominar el encantamiento _"reparo"_. Ninguno de los dos era muy bueno en eso; Neville tenía problemas para obtener el poder necesario y las reparaciones de Harry seguían desmoronándose después de unos momentos. Sin embargo, ambos parecían distraídos últimamente y Hermione finalmente les exigió un día saber el por qué.

Harry y Neville intercambiaron una larga mirada, antes de que Harry se volviera hacia ella, resuelto —Snape estará arbitrando el próximo partido de Quidditch —le dijo. Hermione levantó una ceja. —…¿y? Harry la miró.

—¡Intentará matar a Harry otra vez! —dijo Neville, angustiado y Hermione apenas pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

—Snape no está tratando de matar a Harry —les informó. —Si Snape quisiera que Harry muriera, habría cubierto su varita con un veneno de acción retardada mientras estaba en el vestuario de Quidditch que le causaría una insuficiencia cardíaca mucho después de que Snape se asegurara de que no estuviera cerca de Harry cuando finalmente lo mató.

Harry y Neville la miraron. —¿... Esas cosas existen? —Neville dijo débilmente.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé. Probablemente. Y si no lo hacen, Snape definitivamente podría hacer uno. Snape es brillante. Él inventa sus propias pociones, sabes.

—¿Lo hace? —A pesar de sí mismo, Harry parecía impresionado. La mente de Hermione se centró en el fuego negro y morado por el que había pasado y cómo las corrientes de aire que había tomado se habían sentido como hielo.

—Sí, él lo hace —Harry aún parecía incómodo y Hermione suspiró. —Mira —dijo ella, inclinándose hacia adelante. —Acordemos el hecho de que si Snape te quisiera muerto no lo haría durante el Quidditch. Es demasiado obvio para Snape.

—Entonces, ¿por qué de repente quiere arbitrar? —Harry quiso saberlo. —¡Nunca ha sido árbitro antes!

—Probablemente para asegurarse de que tu escoba no vuelva a actuar o para hacer trampa y hacer llamados de atención contra Gryffindor —admitió. —Snape no está contento de que tu casa nos haya ganado el primer partido. No lo dejaría pasar por alto para tratar de que Slytherin te superara como pudiera.

Harry y Neville a regañadientes admitieron que sí, que era mucho más plausible que Snape solo estuviera tratando de engañar, no tratando de matar a Harry y Hermione se recostó, satisfecha. —Sé que piensas que alguien quiere matar a Harry —les dijo —pero esa persona no es Snape. Comenzaría a buscar a otros culpables, si eres insistente.

—¿Oh? —dijo Harry parecía casi divertido. —¿Cómo quién?

—Ron —sugirió Hermione de inmediato. —Casi te prendió fuego en la última clase de Encantamientos. Junto a él corres un riesgo laboral.

Para su placer, Harry y Neville se rieron. —Ooh, ooh, tal vez sea Oliver Wood, Harry —sugirió Neville. —Cada vez que vienes de Quidditch, pareces medio ahogado o medio muerto

Harry rió —Tal vez es secretamente Hagrid —sugirió, con los ojos fijos en el juego. —Está tratando estrangularme hasta la muerte con sus tortas de roca.

Neville y Harry continuaron buscando una lista de posibles culpables, las sugerencias cada vez más ridículas, mientras Hermione volvía a sus libros, con una sonrisa divertida jugando en sus labios. Interiormente, su mente volvió a su Profesor de Defensa, el recuerdo de su repentina vehemencia y la intimidación purista de sangre surgió en su mente y cómo Harry a menudo se quejaba de dolor de cabeza después de haber tenido esa clase. Hermione se mordió el labio y apartó el asunto de su mente. Hermione no era una persona apostadora, pero si tenía que adivinar quién podría salir a matar a Harry, sabía a qué persona le dedicaría su dinero.

Las preocupaciones de Harry terminaron siendo en vano, por supuesto: atrapó la Snitch en cinco minutos, para sorpresa de Hermione. Tracey casi la había arrastrado al partido y Hermione había aceptado de mala gana, esperando perder toda la tarde. Ella esperó a Harry después del partido para felicitarlo, pero él parecía distraído y se había apresurado con Ron y Neville hacia su sala común, presumiblemente, para una fiesta.

Con el resto del día libre, Hermione se acercó a Blaise con una pregunta. —Quiero poner algo en la pared de mi dormitorio —le dijo. —¿Sabes cómo puedo hacer que eso funcione?

Blaise lo consideró. —Quiero decir, siempre puedes tratar de clavar una punta en la piedra, pero si logras que alguien lo encante por ti, probablemente funcionaría mejor —sugirió.

—¿Sabes cómo hacer eso?

Blaise se rio. —Ese es material de hechizos de nivel *T.I.M.O´s, Hermione. Le preguntaría a un prefecto. Hermione lo hizo y fue con gran confusión que la prefecto de quinto año Jade pasó media hora con Hermione en su dormitorio vacío pegando dos coronas de piedra gigantes a la pared sobre su cabecera, una negra y otra blanca, Hermione decidió hacer que se pusieran en la pared siempre así. Hermione estaba emocionada cuando terminó y le agradeció a Jade profusamente, quien parecía ligeramente divertida.

—¡Muchísimas gracias! —dijo Hermione nuevamente, sonriendo. —¡Si necesitas algo a cambio, házmelo saber! —Jade hizo una pausa, una sonrisa se curvó lentamente alrededor de sus labios mientras un destello parpadeaba en sus ojos.

—Ahí está —se agachó para alcanzar el nivel de Hermione, bajando la voz. —¿Cómo es que tú y tus compañeras de clase pueden verse tan ... bien?

Hermione se sonrió lentamente. —Te lo diré —dijo Hermione. —Pero debes mantenerlo en secreto, solo entre nosotros y tal vez algunas amigas...

.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione se detuvo en la oficina de su jefe de casa más tarde esa noche, habiendo tenido una idea que quería explorar.

—¿Una pasantía de verano?

—Sí —dijo Hermione con firmeza, luchando contra el impulso de mover las piernas. —Cualquier cosa la verdad. Adrián dice que no se nos permite hacer magia en casa durante el verano y se ha demostrado que si no usas tu conocimiento, simplemente se pudre y luego tienes que recuperar todo lo que perdiste. El próximo año…"

Snape puso los ojos en blanco. —Las pasantías generalmente no se buscan hasta después de los T.I.M.O ´s, señorita Granger —le informó —Después de que los estudiantes tengan una idea de sus áreas de interés y fortaleza.

Hermione hizo una mueca. —¿Nada? ¿Ni siquiera un trabajo de escritorio? ¿Archivar?

Snape levantó una ceja. —... ¿Qué esperaría exactamente de una pasantía así? —preguntó.

Hermione se encogió de hombros —No mucho —le dijo ella. —Sería como un estudio de trabajo, supongo. Ayudaría a alguien con su trabajo asumiendo las tareas difíciles que no quieren y cuando tuvieran tiempo, me enseñarían cómo hacen su trabajo. También podrían pagarme un poco: la mayoría de las pasantías en el mundo muggle ofrece estudios por debajo del salario mínimo para el trabajo, pero le dan algo al pasante.

Snape lo consideró. —Tengo algunas ideas —admitió finalmente. —Debe darse cuenta, señorita Granger, de que esto no es habitual en nuestro mundo. Especialmente no para las brujas de su edad.

Hermione reprimió la réplica de que a los doce tenía la edad suficiente para comenzar a pensar en una carrera.

—... ¿Soy ambiciosa? —ella ofreció a cambio y captó un destello de diversión detrás de los ojos d Snape.

—Supongo que sí —dijo. —Haré algunas preguntas. Enviaré por usted si algo sale bien.

—¡Gracias Señor! —chilló Hermione, complacida. Se lanzó de su silla y se enderezó ágilmente a varios pies de distancia. Snape levantó una ceja, impresionado.

—Ha estado practicando, ¿verdad, señorita Granger? —preguntó.

Hermione sonrió —Ahora puedo deslizarme si salto desde algún lugar un poco alto —le dijo —Todavía estoy trabajando para poder levantarme sin que todo se vuelva loco.

—Esa es la parte más difícil —dijo Snape, asintiendo. —Podría aconsejarle que practique levitarse en un pequeño espacio cerrado. Si su cabeza está contra el techo de un armario vacío, no hay exactamente ningún lugar para que se vuelva loco.

Hermione salió de la oficina de Snape, inmensamente complacida consigo misma

Continuará…

N/T: * T.I.M.O ´s: Titulo Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria, es el examen que los estudiantes deben rendir en su quinto curso.


	52. Luna Nueva

_Vamos un día desfasados, pero shhh… no le digan a nadie._

 _Gracias a LidiaaIsabel por la corrección._

… _o…o…o…_

 _Capítulo 52: Luna Nueva_

La luna nueva de marzo cayó en miércoles, así que Hermione y los otros Slytherins estaban despiertos a medianoche en la clase de Astronomía. El cielo era completamente oscuro y misterioso, Hermione se estremeció, sus pensamientos estaban cargados con lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Después de que la clase de Astronomía terminó, Hermione dejó la torre junto a los otros, se escondió en un armario y esperó a que los otros pasaran, antes de que silenciosamente recorriera el camino de regreso arriba. Para su alivio, la profesora Sinistra tampoco estaba y no se veía por ningún lado. Hermione dirigió un hechizo de cerrado a la puerta y con las manos temblorosas, cuidadosamente sacó sus materiales de su mochila, tratando de no pensar demasiado sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

El ritual que había encontrado en el libro al que el profesor Quirrell la había dirigido, no había sido creado para iniciar con el periodo de alguien; había sido diseñado para causar la ovulación, para ayudar con el embarazo. Era uno de los rituales más _ligeros_ en el libro, en este solo incentivaban a iniciar más pronto el proceso natural del cuerpo de una mujer.

La mayoría de los otros rituales en el libro eran mucho, mucho más oscuros. Hermione los había leído todos con los ojos ampliamente abiertos, a pesar de que había tenido náuseas y el estómago revuelto ante algunos de ellos. Sin embargo, eran académicamente fascinantes y Hermione podía comenzar a notar elementos comunes en todos los rituales, entre más rituales leía. Pero estos eran también horripilantes y eran oscuros. Muy Oscuros. Hermione nunca había considerado que una mujer podría querer un ritual para robar el feto del vientre de otra mujer para implantarlo en el suyo, pero ahí estaba.

Un círculo fue dibujado cuidadosamente con tiza y remarcado tres veces, para asegurar que las líneas eran sólidas, luego un triángulo exacto fue dibujado dentro del círculo, con cada lado perfectamente igual. En las puntas del triángulo, Hermione colocó tres tazones de piedra, morteros grandes que había encontrado en una antigua clase de pociones en las mazmorras.

En uno de los tazones, colocó semillas de orquídeas y moras de muérdago. Estas simbolizaban la fertilidad que quería que viniera a ella, el potencial de una nueva vida. Hermione se sintió ligeramente extraña, colocando cosas en el tazón como si estuviera actualmente intentando tener un hijo. Pero necesitaba que este ritual funcionara, sensación asquerosa o no.

En uno de los tazones iba agua, con un par de huevos frescos flotando. Otro símbolo de fertilidad. Hermione había revisado con anterioridad que el ritual _sólo_ estimularía su ovulación, no iba a causar que en realidad quedara mágicamente embarazada. Los huevos habían sido raros de obtener, pero Hagrid tenía pollos detrás de su cabaña. Él amablemente le había regalado un par cuando ella se los pidió y no había preguntado para qué los quería. Hermione sospechaba que cuando tenía que ver con animales y criaturas mágicas, Hagrid no pensaba en preguntar muchas preguntas del por qué.

En el último tazón Hermione se detuvo, antes de muy dudosamente, sacar lo que tenía que poner.

Había sido este ingrediente el que le había dado más tiempo para decidir si realmente iba a hacer esto o no. Eventualmente, después de mucha deliberación, había continuado.

No había sido tan difícil encontrar un conejo muerto, en realidad. Docenas de estudiantes tenían gatos que rondaban los terrenos. Se las arregló para encontrar _muchos_ conejos muertos al borde del bosque, una vez que había descubierto la mejor forma de buscar.

Le había tomado más encontrar una coneja muerta que hubiera estado embarazada y tomar todo el útero fuera del cuerpo, con los fetos muertos todavía dentro de este.

Hermione no había querido hacerlo. No _había_ querido hacerlo. Era cruel, era barbárico y era _horripilante_. Cosechar fetos muertos. Incluso las palabras la hacían estremecerse.

Sólo… ellos ya habían estado muertos cuando ella los obtuvo. No había salido y matado nada a propósito para su uso. ¿Seguramente era mejor que su energía se usara, en lugar de que se dejara para su descomposición a nada?

No era _tan_ diferente que recolectar ingredientes de pociones, razonó. Utilizaban toda clase de ingredientes de base animal en la clase de Pociones, ojos y garras, colmillos y escamas. Era fácil desdeñar las implicaciones cuando estos esta preparados con antelación, almacenados y secados, pero seguramente alguien tuvo que matar a los animales para cosechar sus partes ¿no es así?

Hermione se había forzado a sí misma para concentrarse en su objetivo final y había recogido la coneja. Ahora, otra vez, Hermione se tragó la bilis y se enfocó mucho en el por qué estaba haciendo esto y puso el útero con los fetos de conejo en el último tazón. Esto la iba a ayudar por el resto de su vida. Esto la ayudaría a maximizar su potencial. Había comido conejo estofado para nutrir su cuerpo antes, ¿era tan diferente usar conejos para nutrir su magia?

Se estremeció, frotándose las manos en una toalla que había traído.

El ritual recomendaba un sacrificio para aumentar las oportunidades de éxito, generalmente, la sangre del próximo padre. Hermione había cancelado esa parte. No había nada que quisiera sacrificar y estaba bien con _pobres_ oportunidades de concebir, solo quería que el pequeño huevo _saliera_ y que su cuerpo comenzara a ovular.

Hermione tomó una respiración profunda. Sólo había estado en dos rituales antes y alguien más los había dirigido ambos rituales, Daphne y luego Snape.

Y estos habían sido simples. Esto era _muy_ ambicioso para su tercer ritual. Hermione había sido una perfeccionista cuando lo colocó todo, los libros que Quirrell le había recomendado daban muchas advertencias ominosas de todos los horrores que podían pasar si algo fuera mal.

Cuidadosamente, Hermione levantó los bordes de su túnica y dio un paso dentro del centro del triángulo. Se sentó doblando las piernas, asegurándose de no tocar las líneas de tiza. Cuando todo estuvo listo, se detuvo, tomó una respiración profunda, miró al cielo oscuro y comenzó a cantar.

El cantico eran… sílabas. No era latín. Posiblemente era un inglés antiguo o palabras célticas o algo más antiguo. Había hecho un deletreo fonético para ayudarla a aprendérselo y el cántico no era largo, tal vez una oración o dos, repetido una y otra vez.

Mientras Hermione canturreaba, se hizo consciente de que algo estaba pasando. Había una temblorosa, estremecedora sensación de magia y por la esquina de su ojo vio las líneas de tiza iluminarse con una sobrenatural luz azul pálida, conectando un tazón al otro y luego al otro.

Su cántico continuó, Hermione cuidando de mantener su voz uniforme. Casi jadeó cuando vio las moras y las semillas abruptamente consumirse por un fuego azul, pero se las arregló para mantenerse tranquila, continuando en repetir el cántico, sintiendo el poder en el círculo elevarse mientras lo hacía.

Los huevos fueron lo siguiente, seguidos por el agua en una ráfaga de poder y eso casi dejó muda a Hermione porque se _esfumaron_ solo así y se habían ido completamente, antes de que su mente interviniera para recordarle que esto _era_ magia, _por supuesto_ las cosas podías simplemente desaparecer.

El poder se elevó aún más y Hermione se sintió comenzar a sudar.

Mientras el último tazón se iluminaba con una pálida flama azul, Hermione sintió una sensación de algo comenzando a enroscarse alrededor de ella, como si un viento de ningún lado se estuviera elevando y se encontrara atrapado en el triángulo con ella. Era incómodo, era sofocante y Hermione se sentía _asustada_ , pero no era como si el libro hubiera descrito lo que podría pasar, solo que siguiera cantando _"hasta que el ritual esté terminado"._

Se las arregló para recitar tres veces más el cántico antes de que el poder la absorbiera, iluminando su cuerpo como una linterna fantasmagórica y Hermione _gritó._

Dolor como nunca había conocido ardió a través de ella como si algo se _incendiara_ dentro de ella. Una presión horrorosa se estaba construyendo, como si algo que no se debiera inflar se estuviera inflando y sus órganos se estuvieran moviendo dentro de ella, haciendo espacio para que la magia lograra su objetivo. Se sentía _extraño_ , _doloroso_ y _horrible_ , Hermione jadeó y lloriqueó mientras su cuerpo la traicionaba, debilitándose mientras la magia violentaba sus partes.

Cuando el dolor finalmente disminuyó, la luz azul desvaneciéndose de su cuerpo mientras este lo hacía, Hermione estaba jadeando, con el rostro mojado por las lágrimas, firmemente _no estaba feliz_ con el resultado.

Permaneció acostada sobre la piedra por varios minutos largos, llorando inconsolablemente, envolviendo su sección media, sola, debajo de las estrellas.

Cuando finalmente se recompuso lo suficiente para sentarse, Hermione lentamente comenzó a limpiar, haciendo muecas mientras se movía. Furiosamente metió los tres tazones de piedra en su bolso y limpió la tiza con un _Ventus_ y más agua para las líneas obstinadas. El ritual no había dicho que dolería tanto. ¿Por qué no la había _advertido_? Hermione desbloqueó la puerta y dejó la torre de Astronomía, preparada con la excusa de perder el paso del tiempo después la clase viendo a Júpiter, en _caso_ de que se encontrara con un maestro. El ritual no había tomado _tanto_ tiempo, después de todo. Era pasable.

Pero con sus piernas débiles, el dolor lacerante todavía en su centro, las escaleras de la torre de astronomía hacia las mazmorras de Slytherin parecían un obstáculo insuperable. Logró bajar una parte de las escaleras, luego la mitad de otra antes de tropezar y caer por el resto. Hermione permaneció tirada ahí por un largo momento, respirando con fuerza contra la pared, antes de temblorosamente levantarse una vez más.

Los músculos de sus piernas no estaban funcionando propiamente, la mente de Hermione catalogó debidamente. Habían pasado por alguna clase de trauma, con el dolor y se negaban a funcionar. Tal como sus brazos, si fuéramos al caso, había sido un desafío levantarse con ayuda de los pasamanos.

Así que… con las piernas no funcionando, con los brazos no funcionando, rodar por las escaleras no era una opción viable…

Una idea lentamente se formó en la mente de Hermione. Exhausta por el dolor, Hermione estaba lo suficiente desesperada para aferrarse a ella.

Cuidadosamente, Hermione buscó dentro de su poder, jalándolo hacia afuera de ella.

Estaba cansada, lo que ayudó, usualmente su poder respondía mucho más a la fuerza, pero ahora solo se podía imaginar manejar un flujo gentil. Sintió el elemento del aire dentro de ella y también lo llamó.

Estuvo sorprendida cuando una sensación de suavidad llegó, una que casi se sentía _cariñosa_ y cuidadosamente, Hermione se enfocó no tanto en _volar¸_ mientras _se deslizaba_ , con solo suficiente poder para gentilmente flotar escaleras abajo.

Funcionó.

Sosteniéndose del pasamano, Hermione se inclinó hacia adelante, sintiéndose casi _deslizarse_ por las escaleras, solo que estaba de pie. Era una extraña sensación, la sensación de golpes de viento alrededor de su cuerpo y su poder literalmente empujándola, pero estaba _funcionando_. Y de alguna forma, Hermione se sentía _mejor_ , más _viva_ , de esta forma con su magia literalmente pulsando por su cuerpo.

Se las arregló para bajar cinco tramos de escaleras antes de que su magia se rindiera, colapsara y ella callera por el resto del camino, rebotando y chocando fuertemente con el suelo. Hubo un fuerte dolor en su espalda y Hermione vagamente vio a alguien corriendo hacia ella mientras su cabeza se golpeaba contra el piso y todo se volvía negro.

-o-o-

La mañana siguiente, Hermione fue despedida de la enfermería. Había tenido una contusión menor sobre la que Madame Pomfrey se había volcado y había sanado y ella había sido considerada con buena salud. Se había escapado con sólo diez puntos menos para Slytherin, la profesora McGonagall, que la había encontrado, había creído su excusa de que había estado tan cansada después de Astronomía que simplemente había literalmente tenido problemas para regresar a las mazmorras. Había jugado con el hecho de que ninguno de los Slytherins le habría ofrecido nunca ayuda y que en su posición con su herencia Muggle, no podía arriesgarse a perder su fachada al pedir ayuda. Hermione sospechaba que la profesora también había sido piadosa porque Hermione se había lastimado, McGonagall había visto su caída.

Mientras se deslizaba en su asiento en el desayuno, planeando en limpiarse y cambiarse de ropa antes de su clase de Pociones de la tarde, Hermione tocó su parte media la comida? casi ausentemente, pensando. El ritual había definitivamente hecho _algo_ en ella. ¿Había una forma en que las brujas pudieran saber si estaba realmente ovulando? ¿O solamente tenían que esperar por sus periodos de la misma forma que hacían los Muggles?

De cualquier forma, más _valía_ que el ritual hubiera funcionado. Si había pasado por todo ese desastre, sangre y dolor para nada, Hermione iba a estar _furiosa._

Dos semanas después, el día antes de la mitad de su cumpleaños, Hermione despertó con su ropa interior extrañamente empapada. Fue al baño y vio sus muslos manchados con sangre y silenciosamente celebró su primer periodo con ella misma con un puño arriba y un bajo " _¡Sí!"_ susurrado fuertemente. Su periodo había llegado el día de la luna llena, justo como el libro había dicho que pasaría si no se las arreglaba para concebir.

Recibió una barra de chocolate oscuro y una flor de loto en el correo ese día, junto con una nota.

" _Felicidades. Bien hecho al llegar a su decimoctavo mes precisamente._

 _Lo adjunto la ayudará a aprender más sobre las otras cosas útiles que puede hacer ahora, que seguro querrá aprender"_

Hermione sintió un frío estremecimiento pasar por su cuerpo. ¿Cómo había _sabido_ él que ella había tenido éxito?

Adjunto con la nota estaba el nombre de un libro, _Magia y Poder Femenino,_ con la firma del profesor Quirrell.

Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que el libro era un grimorio lleno enteramente con rituales y hechizos que involucraban la sangre menstrual, se negó y casi se lo regresa a Madame Pince, antes de lentamente ponerlo en su bolso de todas formas.

Solo porque ella _lea_ sobre algo no significaba que iba a _hacerlo_. Era objetivamente fascinante al mismo tiempo.

 _Continuará…_

 _N/T: Esto del ritual de ovulación me pareció súper fuerte, esa parte de que se puede robar el feto de otra mujer, me dio escalofríos._

 _Hermione logró su primer ritual sola, esto solo es el primer paso…_


	53. Una extraña prueba

_Gracias LidiaaIsabel por la traducción y gracias a Ikdv por la ayuda en la traducción, se me fue saludarla en el capítulo anterior, lo siento Ikdv, no me dejes…_

… _o…o…o…_

 _Capítulo 53: Una extraña prueba._

Fue en la biblioteca un día que Harry, Neville y Ron se acercaron a Hermione, con expresiones inquietas en sus caras.

—Hermione, nos gustaría tu ayuda con algo —le dijo Neville.

Hermione los miró con curiosidad. —Ciertamente puedo intentarlo —dijo. —¿Con qué necesitas ayuda?

Harry respiró hondo. —Queremos aprender sobre alquimia —le dijo. —¿Qué sabes al respecto?

Hermione los miró fijamente. —¿Alquimia? —ella dijo. —Yo, casi nada, en realidad, solo las leyendas en el mundo muggle. ¿Quieres decir que la alquimia es real? —su mente dio vueltas con las implicaciones. —¡Nunca lo supe! ¡Comencemos de una vez!

Se lanzó al catálogo de tarjetas, sacó varias tarjetas y condujo al pequeño grupo a las pilas, Ron frunciendo el ceño por completo. Pronto, todos tenían libros; Harry, _"Grandes alquimistas a lo largo de las edades"_ , Neville tenía _"Quién es quién y qué es qué de la alquimia"_ y Ron, _"Entonces, ¿quieres ser un alquimista?"_

Hermione había reclamado una _"Introducción a la Alquimia"_ y los _"Principios Alquímicos Básicos"_ para ella, e inmediatamente comenzó a leer. El libro fue fascinante. La alquimia parecía ser una combinación de transfiguración con rituales, runas antiguas y aritmancia para alterar la estructura molecular de las cosas. Hermione lo encontró profundamente interesante y rápidamente se perdió en el libro. Fue justo antes del toque de queda cuando levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que no solo se había ido el sol, sino también sus amigos.

Sus libros habían quedado esparcidos sobre la mesa y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. —Claramente, no están tan interesados en la alquimia —murmuró, archivando sus libros antes de revisar el suyo. Hermione se dio cuenta rápidamente de que la alquimia no era algo en lo que iba a ser buena hasta que tuviera al menos un par de años de Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas en su haber, por lo que fue con reticencia que lo devolvió la sección de Alquimia.

En cambio, volvió a los libros de rituales que había sacado (y siguió renovando, para irritación de Madame Pince). Los rituales eran más simples y no requerían tanta precisión como parecía que Alquimia lo haría. Las clases seguían siendo interesantes y Hermione disfrutaba demostrando su valía ante sus maestros y compañeros de clase.

Tuvo cuidado de actuar como la Slytherin consumada, utilizando a Snape como ejemplo para modelarse a sí misma, sin exigir atención, pero siempre sabiendo la respuesta y brindándola cuando se le pregunta; sonriendo de placer en lugar de reír abiertamente; e insultar a otros de la manera más cortante. Mantuvo la mayoría de los insultos en su cabeza o los habló en voz baja, a Tracey o Blaise, quienes los encontraron divertidos e insultaron a sus compañeros junto con ella.

No fue agradable, pero fue divertido y parecía ser un pasatiempo de Slytherin para dominar a los demás como algo mejor. El tiempo pareció acelerarse para Hermione. Los exámenes y el fin de año no parecían tan lejanos y Hermione comenzó a prepararse. Harry y Neville le habían mirado horrorizados cuando ella se ofreció a ayudarlos a preparar un cronograma de revisión, por lo que había ido a los Ravenclaws, todos los cuales querían comparar los suyos con los de ella.

Juntos, acordaron establecer sesiones de estudio y revisión y pronto Hermione se reunió con Terry, Mandy, Michael y Anthony con regularidad. No parecía sacar mucho provecho de las sesiones de estudio: Hermione estaba haciendo mucho mejor trabajo memorizando y recordando hechizos de magia que en la escuela Muggle (¡aunque tampoco había sido una mala estudiante allí!). Sin embargo, ayudó a aliviar su ansiedad por los exámenes: podía imaginar la humillación que sentiría si fallaba en sus exámenes.

Fue una de esas sesiones de estudio cuando fue interrumpida por un prefecto de Slytherin, Lysander Lestrange, si recordaba su nombre. —El profesor Snape necesita verte en su oficina de inmediato —le informó. Miró a su pequeño grupo de estudio y sus labios se curvaron. —Ahora.

—Sé lo que significa "de inmediato", gracias —respondió Hermione. Ella empacó su bolso y le ofreció a su grupo de estudio una mirada de disculpa, mientras ellos le ofrecían una de lástima mientras se apresuraba, el prefecto caminando junto a ella.

—¿Sabes de qué se trata? —Hermione le preguntó al prefecto.

—No tengo idea —dijo Lestrange en breve. Él la miró con una leve sonrisa burlona en su rostro. —Sin embargo, hay un caballero allí con él. Ten cuidado de no avergonzar a nuestra casa frente al público.

Hermione se incorporó y lo miró a los ojos con una mirada altiva. —Sé cómo comportarme adecuadamente —le informó. —No traeré deshonra a nuestra casa.

Lysander pareció momentáneamente sorprendida, luego cruelmente divertida. —Ya veremos —le dijo. Sus ojos brillaron. Llamó a la puerta y empujó a Hermione de forma no muy educada ante el grito de Snape de _"¡Entra!"_

Hermione tropezó pero rápidamente se enderezó y se volvió para mirar a Lysander, pero él ya se había ido, la puerta se cerró detrás de ella. Reteniendo un suspiro, Hermione se volvió hacia su Jefe de Casa. —¿Me ha llamado, señor? —Snape estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados. Junto a él había un hombre bajo y fornido con grandes brotes de cabello blanco que brotaban de su cabeza. Hermione trató de no mirar, pero fue difícil: el hombre le recordó a un Albert Einstein demasiado delgado. —Señorita Granger, este es Cadmus Vitac —le dijo Snape. —Él está aquí para examinarte.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron. —…¿examinarme?

Cadmus le dio a Snape una mirada escéptica. —¿Esta es la chica de la que hablaste? —el demando. —¡Apenas es una niña!.

—Cállate y solo dale tu prueba —dijo Snape impaciente. —Pronto verás de lo que te hablé.

El hombre frunció el ceño a Snape, pero aun así avanzó. —Esta es una prueba que le doy a los empleados potenciales, señorita Granger —le dijo. —Te cronometraré. Hay tres partes. Puedes comenzar.

Hermione tomó asiento y tomó su pluma, confundida al ver dos botes de tinta sentados a su lado. Tomó el negro familiar y comenzó de inmediato, curiosa por saber qué tipo de prueba podría ser. Pronto se hizo evidente que se trataba de una especie de prueba de gramática. La prueba le exigió que identificara partes del discurso, definiera lo que era cada una y reconociera cada una dentro de una oración. Hermione se encontró sonriendo después de un rato mientras completaba alegremente el cuestionario: era como una hoja de revisión de sus clases de inglés y Hermione casi se divierte. Después de diagramar una oración en la parte inferior en blanco del pergamino (para crédito adicional, se dijo), dejó a un lado la primera página y pasó a la siguiente. Este era aún más directo: una lista de frases y expresiones idiomáticas comunes y ella tenía que marcar cuál era la correcta. Hermione se encontró dudando sobre algunos de los magos más oscuros: ¿eran "fantasmas gruñones" o "duendes gruñones"? Ella sabía "de repente" sobre "repentinamente", así como "para todos los efectos" sobre "para todos los propósitos intensivos". Esta prueba fue más difícil y Hermione tuvo que dejar algunos en blanco (prefería admitir lo que no sabía que adivinar y equivocarse), y fue con un poco de temor que Hermione pasó a la última página. Esta página era un ensayo, y la página le indicó que lo corrigiera.

Cuando Hermione vio que el comienzo del ensayo carecía de una letra mayúscula, el significado del segundo tintero llegó a ella en un instante y fue con una sonrisa que Hermione entintó su pluma con rojo. Siempre había querido hacer esto, desde que su maestra de la escuela primaria le marcó en rojo sus propios papeles. Ella rompió el ensayo en pedazos, captando todos los errores que pudo, incluida la corrección de la ortografía de las palabras. Marcó dónde debería dividirse en diferentes párrafos y captó todos los empalmes de comas. Se encontró haciendo notas de revisión mientras editaba el documento, anotaciones de _"fuente"_ y _"no sigue"_ en los márgenes de la página. Cuando terminó, la página era una verdadera cacofonía de rojo y negro y Hermione estaba satisfecha consigo misma. Se veía casi tan mal como uno de los ensayos de Ron que Snape le devolvió.

—Tiempo —Hermione parpadeó, habiendo olvidado que había otros en la habitación con ella cuando había entrado en un modo de prueba mental. Sonrojándose ligeramente, le entregó las pruebas. Observó desde su asiento, algo aprensiva, mientras el señor Vitac revisaba sus pergaminos, su propia pluma entintada en azul para corregir sus sábanas. Snape parecía sumamente despreocupado a medida que se calificaban sus papeles: en ese momento se estaba examinando las uñas, proyectando un aburrimiento total.

Hermione sintió una emoción cuando Vitac dio vuelta su primera página a un lado sin haber dejado una sola marca, eso significaba que había obtenido un puntaje perfecto. Sin embargo, se detuvo ante sus respuestas en blanco en la segunda hoja. —¿No sabes esto? —le preguntó a ella.

—Para ser sincera, señor, nunca antes había escuchado esas expresiones —admitió. —Si no le importa enseñarme los modismos apropiados y sus significados antes de que se vaya, estoy segura de que podría recordarlos de ahora en adelante.

Sus cejas blancas y pobladas se alzaron. —¿Nunca los has escuchado antes? —el demando.

—Entré en el mundo mágico en septiembre —dijo Hermione incómoda. —Estos no son dichos que usan mis compañeros de clase —El hombre lanzó una mirada aguda a Snape, quien extendió sus manos en un gesto. El hombre la miró sospechosamente, observando las rayas verdes y plateadas de su corbata, antes de continuar. Cuando llegó a su tercera página, Hermione vio una agradable sorpresa en su rostro —Conoce tus marcas de corrección— murmuró —Excelente.

Hermione lo observó mientras leía la prueba, tarareando para sí mismo en voz baja, antes de enrollar los tres papeles y meterlos en su túnica, donde desaparecieron. Se puso de pie y Hermione vio que su agresiva sospecha parecía haber desaparecido. —Severus, tenías toda la razón —le dijo. —No he visto una gramática tan perfecta en años. Snape se permitió sonreír, y el hombre se volvió hacia Hermione nuevamente. —Señorita Granger, el profesor Snape me ha dicho que está buscando empleo en el verano —le dijo. Él le ofreció una sonrisa que era dentuda y agrietada. —Me gustaría ofrecerte un trabajo.

—¿Lo haría? —Hermione no podía creerlo.

—Lo haría. Trabajo en Lleuwlynn y Sewlyn, una pequeña editorial en Wizarding London. Leo manuscritos, edito borradores y publico libros.

Hermione tuvo que obligarse a no hiperventilar con emoción, aunque sospechaba que sus ojos tenían un brillo loco. —Si acepta, le enseñaré el proceso de publicación mágico, así como también cómo se imprimen y fabrican los libros mágicos. La mayoría de las veces, estará haciendo el trabajo de corte: segunda edición de copias, archivo, ese tipo de cosas.

—¡Oh sí, está bien! —espetó Hermione. —¡Me encantaría trabajar para usted!

Cadmus se echó a reír e intercambió una mirada con Snape. —Chica ansiosa —comentó. —¿Me imagino que eres un lector voraz?

—¡Sí señor!

—Entonces también tendremos que ver si aprobamos un descuento de la compañía en nuestros libros. Él le dio su extraña y agrietada sonrisa de nuevo. —¿Ahora, un contrato?

—Representaré los intereses de la señorita Granger en una discusión de empleo —dijo Snape, interviniendo suavemente. Cadmus pareció sorprendido, pero se encogió de hombros. Hermione se sentó en un silencio atónito mientras discutían sobre cosas como horas, tarifas y deberes oficiales de trabajo. Apenas podía creerlo. ¡Una pasantía en una editorial!

Cuando terminaron, ella debía ganar 9 hoces por hora, cada hora que trabajada más de 35 en una semana se le pagaba al doble de la tasa. Tenía que trabajar entre semana de 9 a 5, con una hora para almorzar cada día. Y la compañía pagaría sus gastos de viaje, en este caso, un Portkey que la llevaría a su trabajo todos los días. Hermione había estado aturdida de felicidad cuando firmó su contrato, sin molestarse en leer todas las responsabilidades. De todos modos, estaba segura de que le enseñarían todo lo que necesitaría hacer en la primera semana.

Cuando Cadmus Vitac se fue, luciendo bastante satisfecho, la puerta apenas se cerró antes de que Hermione se arrojara a través de la habitación para abrazar a Snape por la cintura, para su sorpresa. —¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!

—¡Señorita Granger! ¡Esta es la conducta más impropia de un Slytherin!

A Hermione no le importó y aguantó, sonriendo como una niña . Con un suspiro de resignación, Snape se relajó y la abrazó ligeramente. —De nada, señorita Granger —dijo, con su voz sufrida. —Al menos estás contenta.

—No podría haber encontrado algo más perfecto si lo hubiera intentado —dijo Hermione, retrocediendo y sonriéndole —¿Qué le hizo pensar en eso?

Snape levantó una ceja —Aunque sobresale en sus clases, todavía no tiene muchas habilidades comercializables, señorita Granger —le dijo. —Después de todo, solo tiene una educación de primer año. Pero lo único que haces mejor que cualquier otro estudiante es leer. Eso y escribir ensayos que son demasiado largos. Hermione se echó a reír y sonrió de nuevo y Snape puso los ojos en blanco. —Sal de aquí ahora, antes de que me asusten tus sonrisas dulces —le dijo, entregándole una copia de su contrato de trabajo. —Ve a infligir tu emoción sobre otra pobre alma.

Hermione tomó el pergamino y prácticamente bailó fuera de la oficina de Snape, regresando a su dormitorio en un aturdimiento de felicidad. Mientras se desplazaba por el pasillo, prácticamente chocó con Blaise y Draco, que también se dirigían hacia la sala común.

—¡Hermione! —Blaise se movió rápidamente y la atrapó, evitando que se cayera. —Merlín, Hermione, ten cuidado. ¿Qué tiene tu cabeza en las nubes?— Hermione solo le sonrió alegremente por un minuto, antes de recuperarse un poco para responder adecuadamente.

—Estoy feliz —dijo con decisión. —Ninguna razón en particular.

Tanto Blaise como Draco alzaron las cejas e intercambiaron una mirada a eso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? —ella preguntó. —Es casi el toque de queda.

Esta vez, la mirada intercambiada fue de alegría maliciosa. —Ese patán de Hagrid tiene un dragón en su choza —dijo Draco, con los ojos brillantes. —El dragón acaba de salir del huevo.

La mandíbula de Hermione cayó. —¿Un dragón?

 _Continuará…_

… _o…o…o…_

 _N/T: Snape es tan paternal con Hermione, aunque se haga el duro…_


	54. Norberto

_Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que comentan, esta historia es muy larga y tiene para mucho más, así que sus saludos nos envían mucha energía, gracias a todas._

… _o…o…_

 _Traducción: Ikdv_

 _Correcciones: LidiaaIsabel_

… _o…o…_

 _Capítulo 54: Norberto_

Era, en efecto, un dragón.

Hermione estaba atónita.

Se había pegado a Harry, Ron y Neville el día siguiente para su visita. El amor de Hagrid por el diminuto dragón que había llamado Norberto era adorable, pero vastamente superior para alarma de Hermione.

—Hagrid, es _ilegal_ criar un dragón de esta forma —Ron intentó de nuevo—. Te pueden enviar a prisión si se enteran.

—Aw ¡pero no puedo solo dejarlo ir! Necesita a su mami —proclamó Hagrid—. ¿Amas a tu mami, no es así, Norberto?

Hagrid bamboleó una tira de carne cruda frente a Norberto, quién se levantó y se lo arrebató de su mano. Hagrid se rió con deleite, mientras el resto de ellos hacían una mueca ante las muchas filas de filosos dientes que el bebé dragón había desarrollado rápidamente.

—Hagrid, vives en una _cabaña de madera_ —apuntó Hermione—. Los bebés dragones crecen muy rápido y son muy irascibles. Norberto no va a tener suficiente espacio para crecer.

El rostro de Hagrid decayó, pero se recompuso inmediatamente. —Llevaremos a Norberto al bosque, cuándo sea lo suficientemente grande—dijo Hagrid—. Lo amará, muchos animales para cazar y quemar.

Hermione compartió una mirada preocupada con Harry. Los dragones prefieren planicies abiertas y lugares con precipicios donde pudieran extender sus alas y volar. Los dragones no viven naturalmente en bosques.

—Todavía tenemos que preocuparnos por Malfoy —Harry le dijo a Hagrid, recordándole—. Él podría ir con Dumbledore en cualquier momento.

Draco Malfoy estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose ante la idiotez de Hagrid para molestarse en ir con Dumbledore, lo sabía Hermione. Él y Blaise habían comenzado a apostar sobre cuánto tiempo tomaría para que la cabaña de Hagrid se quemara completamente. Hermione había declinado participar.

Hagrid mordió sus labios. —Lo… sé, que no puedo quedármelo para siempre, pero, no puedo solo "botarlo". Es demasiado pequeño. Morirá.

Harry repentinamente se giró hacia Ron.

—Charlie, tu hermano Charlie. Trabaja con dragones ¿cierto?

Los ojos de Ron se ampliaron. —¡Brillante! Él se lo puede llevar y criarlo hasta que pueda ser liberado.

Harry se giró hacia Hagrid. —¿Qué piensas de eso, Hagrid? Estará seguro, en una reserva de dragones.

Hermione observó mientras Harry y Ron gradualmente fueron persuadiendo a Hagrid, quién eventualmente aceptó que podían enviar una lechuza a Charlie para preguntarle si podía tomar al dragón.

Esa noche, ella le reportó a sus compañeros de casa lo que había aprendido.

—¿Lo van a enviar a Rumania? —Draco hizo una mueca —Eso no es divertido.

—Tener un dragón alrededor es _peligroso_ —apuntó Blaise —Mejor si se deshacen de él ahora, mientras todavía es joven, antes de que venga y nos aterrorice a todos un día en medio de una clase de Herbología y se coma a alguien.

Draco murmuró por lo bajo, lo que significaba que Blaise había tenido un muy buen punto.

—Sin embargo, esto puede convertirse en un oportunidad —sugirió Hermione—, Hagrid es demasiado notorio. Ron tendrá que ser el que le pase el dragón a su hermano, de algún modo.

Los ojos de Draco brillaron —Derrotar a Weasley —dijo, asintiendo.

Hermione le asintió en respuesta y luego parpadeó. ¿Cuándo _"Derrotar a Weasley"_ se convirtió en una respuesta tan reflexiva a algo que involucrara remotamente a Ron?

Blaise se veía pensativo. —Ha estado ignorando nuestras pullas por un tiempo —dijo —Esta es una buena idea para volverlo a meter en problemas.

Draco juntó las manos, con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos. —Hermione, ¿descubrirás dónde va a suceder el intercambio? —le preguntó.

Hermione, reluctante, asintió. —Tendrán que hacerlo ver como si se enteraron de otra forma —les advirtió—. No quiero tenerlos acusándome por ser una traidora, no cuando todavía tengo que conseguir que Ron me haga llorar.

—Por supuesto —Blaise le aseguró —Incluso dejaremos que Potter se vaya y solo atraparemos a Weasley, si te hace sentir mejor.

Eso la hacía sentir mejor, a pesar de que Draco hizo una mueca y tuvo que ser convencido por Blaise.

-O-O-

Fue mientras sus amigos estaban esperando por una lechuza de Charlie Weasley que Hermione recibió una para ella.

 _Hermione Granger,_ comenzaba la carta.

 _Hermione Granger,_

 _Estos son contratos de préstamos. Fírmelos con la pluma adjunta. Luego envíelas de regreso. Haga esto pronto._

 _Bloodthorne_

Había un apéndice escrito al final.

 _He tenido estos por un tiempo, pero es solo con algo de resistencia en pagarnos de regreso de uno de los prestatarios que he sentido que usted debe firmar estos._

 _ **No deje que nadie la vea usar la pluma.**_

Hermione se deslizó en un salón vacío para rápidamente firmar los contratos, siseando ante el uso de la pluma de sangre. Sintió un ardor en su mano, como si la pluma estuviera absorbiendo sangre justo a través de su palma.

Había más contratos de los que pensó que fueran a haber. Había esperado tres o cuatro; había recibido casi veinte.

Sin importarle, escribió su firma varias veces, antes de que una idea llegara a su cabeza y se apresuró a su dormitorio.

Abriendo rápidamente su baúl, Hermione sacó su último lote de galeones (Jade y sus amigas habían estado muy felices de ordenar de la misteriosa amiga de maquillaje de Hermione) en una bolsa con peso pluma. Después de un momento, también sacó su premio de la carrera de obstáculos. Si era algo valioso, mejor ponerlo en algún lugar donde estaría seguro.

 _He firmado los contratos._ Escribió Hermione. _Además, por favor deposite esto en mi bóveda. Confío en que sepa qué hacer con eso. Hermione._

Hermione sonrió ampliamente para sí misma. Con otros 160 galeones, Bloodthorne podía hacer otros pocos préstamos. Tomaría algo de tiempo, pero los intereses seguramente irían sumándose.

La lechuza con pinta de desdichada que el duende de Gringotts había enviado todavía estaba circulando sobre el Gran Comedor cuando Hermione regresó, aunque el desayuno estaba terminando. Voló hacia ella haciendo ruido y Hermione ató los pergaminos y las bolsas con seguridad. Le dio al ave un poco de tocino y la lanzó al aire y está voló con un ulular desafiante.

—¿Correo pesado, Hermione? —comentó Theo, esperándola para caminar con ella a Pociones.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. —Solo haciéndome cargo de unos negocios.

 _Continuará_

… _o...o...o…_

 _N/T: Se está formando la fortuna de la casa Granger._


	55. Draco y el plan del Dragón

Corrección por LidiaaIsabel

¡Feliz Navidad a todas!

…o…o…

 _Capítulo 55: Draco y el plan del dragón_

El jueves hubo noticias.

—Recibí un aviso de que Weasley recibió la carta de su hermano —anunció Draco, deslizándose en el sofá junto a Blaise. Su tono era alegre. —Lo llevarán sigilosamente a la torre de Astronomía a la medianoche del sábado.

—¿Llevarán furtivamente a un bebé dragón? —Blaise se rió por lo bajo.

—Parece que es una receta para el desastre —Hermione estaba complacida. —Al menos ahora no sospecharán que los estoy traicionando.

—Tendremos que salir de antemano, para atraparlos en el castillo —dijo Draco. —Conozco un nicho cerca de la Torre de Astronomía en el que podemos acechar y esperar.

—¿Nosotros? —el tono de Blaise desmentía su incredulidad. —Creo que no. Malfoy, si somos atrapados por alguien que no sea Snape, serán fácilmente 50 puntos.

—Saldrán dos estudiantes con un dragón —argumentó Draco. —Perderán más puntos.

—Eso no significa que no debamos minimizar el riesgo.

Draco se giró hacia Hermione. —¿Qué te parece?

Hermione lo consideró, mordiéndose el labio. —Harry y Ron casi definitivamente serán los que si irán —dijo Hermione. —Neville tiene un 50/50 si va o no, supongo que no. Si hay dos de ellos y dos de nosotros, habrá una ganancia neta de 0. Es mejor enviar a una persona detrás de ellos dos.

Draco frunció el ceño, mientras Blaise asintió satisfactoriamente. —Además —dijo Hermione, volviéndose hacia Draco. —Si eres atrapado, es mucho menos probable que te metas en problemas. Tu padre tiene conexiones y los maestros te molestarán menos por eso.

—Ese —dijo Blaise con firmeza —es un muy buen punto.

Lentamente, Draco asintió. —Yo seré el que los atrape —estuvo de acuerdo —Pero si alguno de ustedes dos escucha algo sobre sus planes con anticipación, será mejor que me lo haga saber.

Hermione y Blaise intercambiaron una mirada y aceptaron fácilmente. —Ahora, si ya terminaron de jugar con rocas, vamos a planear la Fase Tres de la caída de Weasley —el tono de Draco era altivo y molesto. Blaise se rio, y Hermione suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco mientras guardaban el set de Go para seguir a Draco.

Aunque Hermione pasó tiempo con Harry, Neville y Ron el viernes, ninguno de ellos mencionó cuál era el plan con Norberto, solo _"que se estaban haciendo cargo"_. Hermione se debatía entre sentimientos de enojo debido a que no confiaban en ella porque era un Slytherin y sentirse vagamente culpable porque sería una traición a Ron desde la casa de Slytherin. A la caída de Weasley y todo eso. Era extraño cuán reflexivo llegó el pensamiento ahora, reflexionó Hermione. "La caída de Weasley" se había internalizado tanto con los Slytherins que era difícil recordar un momento en que no todos buscaban oportunidades para meter a Ron en problemas. Incluso a ella se le ocurría la idea con frecuencia y la mayoría de las veces, Hermione estaba siendo amigable con él, con Harry y Neville cerca.

El viernes, tuvo que visitar a Ron en el ala del hospital; aparentemente, Norberto lo había mordido a principios de semana y su mano se había hinchado al doble de su tamaño habitual y parecía verde. Se veía mucho mejor, Harry le aseguró, pero Hermione pensó que todavía se veía vagamente gangrenosa. Se preguntó cómo lo trataba Madame Pomfrey, cuando claramente no estaba siendo honesto sobre lo que lo había mordido. El sábado, Ron acababa de salir del ala del hospital con la excusa de tener que estudiar para los exámenes y estaba en contra de los consejos médicos.

—Realmente no deberías salir del ala del hospital con tu mano aún así —le advirtió Hermione. —Se ve mal, Ron. Y no es que realmente vayas a estudiar. ¿Por qué no te quedas hasta que esté curado?

Ron y Harry intercambiaron una mirada significativa, a lo que Hermione casi rodó los ojos. Supuso que pensaban que estaban siendo sutiles. —Simplemente no me gusta estar en el ala del hospital más tiempo del necesario —dijo Ron alegremente. —No puedo dormir bien, allí. Las camas son basura y siempre me despierto en medio de la noche cuando Madame Pomfrey hace sus rondas…

Hermione le informó obedientemente a Malfoy esa noche en la sala común después de la cena. —Su plan aún está en marcha, Ron incluso salió antes del ala del hospital por eso —le dijo. —Su herida todavía huele a la supuración; tal vez puedas rastrearlo con eso, si no tienes nada más. —Draco asintió, pareciendo resuelto. —Es un sábado por la noche, así que sabes que los maestros patrullarán el castillo y Filch. Tal vez quieras vestirte de negro sólido, para ayudarte a mezclarte en las sombras —recomendó Hermione. —Toma una capa negra para cubrirte el cabello, la más mínima luz de luna se reflejará en ella como un faro.

Draco pareció sorprendido, pero luego le dirigió una mirada de lento respeto. —Bien pensado. —se fue a buscar su capa.

—Esto —dijo Blaise arrastrando las palabras, acercándose sigilosamente a Hermione, —tiene el potencial de salir terriblemente mal.

Hermione se encogió de hombros impotente. —Está decidido a atraparlos con un dragón —dijo. —Hemos hecho todo lo posible para minimizar el daño potencial a Slytherin.

Draco regresó con una gruesa capa negra, un grueso terciopelo negro en el que la luz se desvaneció. —Regresaré más tarde —dijo, poniéndose la capucha. —Deséenme suerte.

Ambos le deseaban lo mejor, Hermione se preguntaba distraídamente si había un hechizo de buena suerte, una especie de contraataque al maleficio de mala suerte con el que golpeó a Pansy. Draco había querido ponerse en su lugar antes del toque de queda, dejando a Blaise y Hermione para jugar Go en la sala común durante un par de horas. A las 11 p.m., Blaise anunció que se iba a la cama.

—Estoy exhausto, y necesito dormir, Malfoy, maldita sea —dijo Blaise enojado. —Lo averiguaré de una forma u otra en la mañana.

Hermione trató de reprimir una risita, sin tener éxito. Había algo entrañable en Blaise cuando estaba de mal humor.

Blaise le dirigió una mirada extraña, y por un impulso, Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla. —Buenas noches, entonces —le dijo, sonriendo. Los ojos de Blaise se habían ensanchado, pero él asintió con la cabeza y le devolvió una sonrisa mientras se marchaba. La sala común se vació lentamente y Hermione se entretuvo un rato leyendo uno de los libros de rituales prohibidos, antes de admitir que realmente no debería leer esos horrores justo antes de acostarse.

Se movió para levitar dentro del armario de invitados escondido junto a la entrada de la sala común, lo que funcionó: Snape había tenido razón en que era más fácil encontrar el equilibrio cuando no tenía que preocuparse por ir demasiado lejos. Cuando su magia se agotó por completo, la parte superior de su cabeza le dolía por la presión de empujar contra el techo, pero Hermione sintió que había progresado.

Draco Malfoy regresó a la sala común alrededor de las doce y media y Hermione pudo leer inmediatamente los resultados de su rostro.

—McGonagall estaba patrullando —dijo con disgusto. —Obtuve veinte puntos menos de Slytherin y una detención. Ella no me escuchó cuando traté de advertirle sobre el dragón.

—Todavía podrían ser atrapados —ofreció Hermione en voz baja. —No son exactamente personas tranquilas y llevan un dragón.

Draco resopló. —Deben haber conseguido un prefecto para que los desilusionara o algo así —dijo. —Esperé por mucho tiempo y no vi ni escuché nada.

Hermione parpadeó. —¿ _Desilusión_?

Draco le explicó. —Es un hechizo de disfraz que los Aurores usan todo el tiempo. No sé mucho al respecto. Me voy a la cama.

Hermione lo imito y se retiró a sus propias habitaciones, haciendo una nota mental para buscar _Desilusión_. Un hechizo para disfrazarse sonaba como si fuera demasiado bueno para no saberlo.

Continuará…

…o…o…

N/T: ¿HermionexBlaise?, ¿HermionexDraco?, ¿HermionexTheo?… no se para donde va esto jajaja


	56. La detención de Draco

_Espero que todas tuvieran una f_ _eliz navidad_ _, especialmente_ _Ikdv que tradujo el capitulo y a LidiaaIsabel que lo corrigió, me encanto que este año pude trabajar con ambas, gracias._

… _o…o…_

 _Capítulo 56: La detención de Draco_

La mañana siguiente, hizo una doble revisión a los relojes de arena gigantes, Gryffindor había _caído drásticamente_ por la noche. En voz baja se lo señaló a Draco y Blaise, quienes también lo revisaron.

—¡Debieron haberlos atrapado! —dijo Draco, apenas conteniendo su emoción—. ¡Perdieron 150 puntos! Eso significa que debieron haber perdido cada uno 50 puntos.

Hermione fue hacia la mesa de Gryffindor después de que había terminado con su propio desayuno, donde Harry, Ron y Neville estaban sentados en silencio y viéndose pálidos. —¿Qué pasó? —preguntó—. Todos están murmurando sobre ello.

Vacilante, Harry le contó, sobre la nota de Charlie, sobre llevar a Norberto a escondidas a la torre más alta, entregarlo con seguridad, pero ser atrapados por Filch en su camino de regreso y arrastrados hasta su Jefa de Casa.

—Estaba furiosa —la voz de Neville tembló—. Ella pensaba que Harry y Ron le habían contado una historia a Malfoy sobre un dragón para que él estuviera fuera de cama y se metiera en problemas. También me atrapó a mí, pero yo solo estaba tratando de advertirles sobre Malfoy.

—Al menos no nos atrapó con Norberto —gimió Ron, enterrando la cabeza en la mesa. Luego levantó la vista—. ¿Pueden imaginárselo? Habríamos estado en detención hasta fin del año, atrapados con un dragón ilegal…

—A Malfoy también lo castigaron y le quitaron puntos —les ofreció Hermione—. Estaba quejándose sobre eso esta mañana.

—Sí, perdió _veinte_ contra _ciento cincuenta_ —gruñó Ron, Hermione se echó para atrás, herida.

—Cállate, Ron —dijo Harry cortamente—. No es culpa de Hermione que nos hubieran atrapado.

—Sí, especialmente considerando que ni siquiera le dijimos —dijo Neville, viéndolo enojado—. Ella nos podría haber _ayudado_ , sabes.

Hermione tenía la sensación de que hubo un argumento sobre si decirle o no a ella sobre el plan de escape del dragón. Se encontró agradecida de no haber sabido, habría sido difícilsabotear sus planes sin que ellos lo supieran.

—Demasiado tarde ahora —dijo Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros. Les ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa— ¿me incluirán en su próxima aventura?, me sé muchos hechizos, puedo ayudar.

Harry y Neville intercambiaron una mirada, antes de que Harry asintiera con firmeza una vez. —Debimos haberte contado sobre esta —le dijo Harry—. Incluso aunque solo pudiéramos entrar dos al mismo tiempo, podrías haber tenido buenas ideas para ayudarnos a silenciar nuestros zapatos o algo.

¿Solo podían entrar dos al mismo tiempo…? Eso sonaba extrañamente específico.

-o-o-

Con los exámenes acercándose, Hermione era usualmente encontrada estudiando; ya fuera con los Ravenclaws en su torre, sus amigos Slytherin en un salón vacío o en la biblioteca con Harry, Neville y Ron. El primer grupo era excelente para discusiones animadas y profundas, el segundo grupo para probarse el uno al otro y el último grupo para estudio independiente y silencioso. Harry, Neville y Ron habían estado muy callados desde su aventura por la noche y su atrapada con el dragón. Todos parecían perdidos y tristes.

Por lo que Hermione podía recoger? No entiendo está palabra en el contexto, sus amigos Gryffindor habían sido completamente aislados. Incluso los Hufflepuffs y los Ravenclaws parecían estar ignorándolos según lo que Neville le había mencionado, esto irritaba a Hermione, ¿de verdad Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff querían tanto ver perder a Slytherin la Copa de las Casas? Gryffindor podría estar en segundo, pero Slytherin todavía tenía una delantera bastante sólida.

El aislamiento les ayudaba a enfocarse en sus estudios, sino para otra cosa, lo que les ayudaría a mejorar sus calificaciones.

Cuando Draco recibió una nota de la profesora McGonagall, el viernes, diciéndole que se reportara para su detención esa noche, Hermione vio tres notas similares siendo entregadas en la mesa de Gryffindor y comenzó a agradecer a sus estrellas de la suerte de que ella no se había involucrado en el ridículo plan de transportar un dragón.

—Repórtese a las once en punto —se burló Draco—. Me metí en problemas por estar fuera después del toque de queda y luego el repórtese a las _once_ en punto. Esto suena a una gran idea.

—Si todos pierden puntos otra vez, va a ser un rango d —señaló Blaise, sonriendo—. Yo diría que vayas, Hermione puede recuperar los puntos para Slytherin en solo un día solo con levantar su mano.

En un gesto de solidaridad, Hermione y Blaise se quedaron despiertos para esperar por él, los dos estudiando para los exámenes. El tiempo pareció volar mientras Hermione memorizaba las fechas de las Guerras de los Duendes.

Cuando Draco regresó de su castigo, estaba casi frenético (suena mejor?quizás no) por la furia.

—¡Nos llevaron al bosque! —despotricó —¡El _Bosque Prohibido!_ ¡El que está _Prohibido!_ ¡Y tuvimos que cazar a una criatura que estaba _matando unicornios_!

—¿Matando unicornios? —Blaise se veía alarmado.

—¡Y _lo vi_! Había una criatura encapuchada _¡bebiendo la sangre de unicornio!_ Potter y yo lo vimos y luego ¡ _cargó_ _hac_ _i_ _a nosotros!_ —Draco temblaba con furia. Se acercó con pasos duros y agarró la pluma de Blaise. —Le voy a escribir _inmediatamente_ a mi padre —escupió Draco, agarrando una hoja de pergamino limpia—. Poner niños en peligro por una _detención_ como ésta es completamente inaceptable. Detención debería ser limpiar calderones o escribir repeticiones o _algo_ tedioso y molesto, ¡No arriesgar tu vida…!

—¿Harry estaba contigo? —preguntó Hermione intentando entender.

Draco levantó la vista de su furiosa escritura. —Ese zoquete de Hagrid nos dividió en parejas. Me tocó con Potter y el perro del zoquete —hizo una pausa—… hay algo _mal_ con Potter, sabes. Gritó y se agarró la cicatriz cuando el hombre cargó contra nosotros, en lugar de correr. Estoy muy seguro de que vivió, pero _Merlín_ , ¿Qué clase de instinto de supervivencia es ese?

Hermione comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento. —Checaré contigo después —dijo.

Draco la despidió con la mano y Hermione se dio la vuelta.

Era peligroso salir por la noche, pero Hermione tenía que saber. Corrió ocho niveles de escaleras tan rápido como pudo y luego llegó jadeando al retrato de Gryffindor justo cuando Harry, Ron y Neville regresaban, los tres viéndose estremecidos.

—Acabo de oír… ¿fuiste atacado, Harry? —dijo.

El rostro de Harry era siniestro. —Entremos, se los contaré todo…

Era una señal de cuán serio era que Ron ni siquiera protestó de que Hermione entrara a la sala común de Gryffindor con ellos. Un momento después, estaban todos sentado mientras Harry les contaba la historia de lo que había pasado.

—Solo hay una persona que estaría tan cercano a la muerte que necesite sangre de unicornio —dijo Harry. Estaba paseándose frente al fuego, temblando ligeramente —Voldemort. —Neville chilló y se abrazó las rodillas. Ron se veía aterrorizado. —Snape quiere la piedra para Voldemort… y Voldemort está esperando en el bosque… y todo este tiempo pensamos que Snape solo quería hacerse rico…

—¡Deja de decir el nombre! —dijo Ron en un susurro aterrorizado. Hermione rodó los ojos.

Harry no estaba escuchando. Había comenzado a hablar sobre los centauros que lo rescataron. —… Bane cree que Firenze debió haber dejado que Voldemort me matara… Supongo que eso también está escrito en las estrellas.

— _¡Podrías dejar de decir el nombre!_ —siseó Ron.

—Así que todo por lo que tengo que esperar ahora es que Snape robe la Piedra —siguió fervorosamente Harry —Entonces Voldemort será capaz de venir y terminar conmigo… bueno, supongo que Bane estará feliz.

Hermione no pudo contenerse por más tiempo. —Lo siento pero ¿ _de_ _qué_ _estás_ _hablando?_ —Demandó—¿ _Qué_ es lo que crees que Snape está tratando de robar? ¿Qué está _pasando_?

Los tres chicos se giraron para mirarla y un reconocimiento pasó por sus rostros. Harry se veía vagamente culpable. —Hay un perro de tres cabezas en el corredor prohibido del tercer piso —le dijo —Detrás de este, varios maestros diseñaron alguna clase de protección. Todos están para proteger la Piedra Filosofal, la cuál Dumbledore está protegiendo para Nicholas Flamel.

—Quién tu sabes ya había tratado de robarla de Gringotts, en verano —agregó Neville —Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro para que esté.

—¿La _Piedra Filosofal_? —repitió Hermione tontamente. Su mente se sentía como si estuviera rechazando las palabras.

—El gran premio de la alquimia —dijo Ron —Crea oro y hace el elixir de la vida. Eso es.

—¿Eso es _real_? —Dijo Hermione, paralizada —Yo… yo no sabía, pensé que eso no era más que una _historia_ Muggle.

—Oh, es real y Snape está detrás de esta —dijo Ron seriamente.

—Ya ha pensado en todas las pruebas —le dijo Harry —Escuchamos a Quirrell llorando y diciéndole el otro día, y Quirrell era la última prueba que Snape no supo cómo atravesar. Ahora no hay nada que mantenga a Snape incapacitado de ir detrás de la piedra.

¿Quirrell _llorando…_? Hermione sostuvo su cabeza, las piezas del rompecabezas comenzando a hacer clic. —¿Ustedes creen que la Piedra Filosofal está escondida detrás de trampas en el prohibido tercer piso, y que Snape va a tratar de robar la piedra para Voldemort? —resumió. Se negaba a siquiera comenzar a decirles la ridiculez de la idea de Snape ayudando a _Voldemort_.

—Exactamente —Harry asintió fervientemente.

Hermione se mordió el labio, considerándolo. —No sé lo que vieron en el bosque —dijo lentamente —pero Harry, todos dicen que Dumbledore es el único al que Voldemort alguna vez tuvo miedo. Con Dumbledore alrededor, Voldemort no puede acercarse a ti y no te tocará.

Ron se veía ofendido por esto, mientras Harry se veía serio. —¿La Piedra Filosofal —dijo Hermione, cuidando de mantener su tono neutral —… cómo podría verse?

—Ni idea —dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros —Los libros que encontramos no daban exactamente una descripción física, solo decían lo que puede hacer.

—Y el Elixir de la Vida puede ayudar a Voldemort a regresar al poder —dijo Harry —Está por aquí. Solo lo sé. Mi cicatriz ha estado doliendo toda la semana.

Siguieron platicando hasta que hubo luz afuera, discutiendo sobre Voldemort, la piedra y recordando los eventos del castigo una y otra vez hasta que los cuatro estuvieron de acuerdo en que la mejor cosa para hacer era mantenerse alertas y cautelosos, pero en confiar en que Dumbledore mantuviera a Voldemort alejado. No era una decisión fácil para Harry a la que llegar, Harry se veía como si estuviera esperando que Voldemort fuera tras de él _personalmente_ , lo que Hermione no podía refutar exactamente.

Hermione esperó hasta que fueron oficialmente las horas de la mañana antes de dirigirse a su dormitorio, colapsando prontamente en su cama, durmiendo hasta medio día donde sueños de Señores Oscuros y espejos extraños llenaron su mente.

 _Continuará…_

…o…o…o

 _R.R:_

 _Salesia: Gracia linda por el saludo, con el tema de la parejas pienso igual a ti y espero un Dramione y en cuanto a cómo Hermione juega sus cartas, lo hace bastante bien, es increíble lo bien que se puede desarrollar su personaje en la casa de las serpientes, sin limitaciones solo ella, abriéndose camino en la vida._

 _IanAlphaAxel: La autora no se ha manifestado en el tema de las parejas, todas estamos en la angustia constante jajaja…_

 _ValeMalfoyBlack: Harry tiene mucha suerte, siempre la ha tenido, además que Hermione lo quiere mucho y supongo que no quiere que le pase nada malo, en cambio Ron… Ron es juego libre jajaja._

 _Gracias por comentar… y en un punto aparte, YA SALÍ DE VACACIONES, voy a retomar todos mis fics atrasados, así que las invito a pasar por mi perfil a leer mis otras historias…Nos vemos._


	57. Charla sobre el Dark Lord

_¡Feliz año nuevo!, espero que lo hayan pasado súper y que todos tengamos un año repleto de éxitos y actualizaciones, yupiii…_

 _Capítulo corregido por LidiaaIsabel, la más grande, ya te lo había dicho pero aquí va de nuevo, Feliz Año Nuevo._

…o…o…

 _Capítulo 57: Charla sobre el Dark Lord._

Hermione podía decir que Harry todavía estaba nervioso por Voldemort escondiéndose en el bosque. No tenía idea de cómo estaba manejando su preparación para sus exámenes; Los círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos hacían evidente que estaba teniendo pesadillas y constantemente se frotaba la frente donde estaba su cicatriz, como si le doliera.

Voldemort era una amenaza que parecía estar sobre Harry, Ron y Neville, visto en las sombrías miradas que intercambiaron y las sombras debajo de sus ojos. Hermione se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba tan preocupada o estresada como ellos, a pesar de creer que Voldemort podría estar acechando cerca.

Cuando se dió cuenta de esto, silenciosamente le preguntó a alguien que creía que sabría, Theo se había sorprendido, por decir lo menos.

—¿Quieres saber por qué no le tienes miedo al Señor Oscuro? —él repitió.

Hermione hizo una mueca. —¿Puedes bajar la voz? —ella siseó. —Y... no de esa manera . Quiero decir, tengo un sentimiento o general sobre si él volvió al poder, pero no tanto estrés como... otras personas lo hacen.

—¿Regresado al poder? —Theo levantó una ceja. —¿No crees que el Señor Oscuro fue vencido en casa de Potter esa noche fatídica?

Hermione se mordió el labio. —Esa es una palabra interesante para usar, "vencer" —dijo. —Nadie dice realmente que murió.

Hubo un silencio y Theo la miró lentamente. —Me imagino que estás hablando de tus amigos de Gryffindor, están ansiosos por eso —dijo y Hermione asintió. Theo se aclaró la garganta y continuó. —En ese caso, sugeriría que solo trabajes con una idea abstracta del Señor Oscuro, mientras que ellos tienen una experiencia mucho más directa con el Señor Oscuro y su reinado.

—¿Experiencia directa? —cuestionó Hermione, burlona. —¡Todos habrían tenido solo un año!

—Y habrían crecido escuchando las historias y viendo las cicatrices dejadas atrás —dijo Theo con calma —Weasley, su familia luchó y perdió en ese momento, luchando contra el Señor Oscuro. Su madre habría contado su historia al menos una vez al año. Lo peor es Longbottom: los enloquecidos seguidores del Señor Oscuro torturaron a sus padres hasta la locura después de la guerra.

Hermione lo miró fijamente. —¿Torturado, hasta la locura? —repitió Hermione. —Yo… no sabía que eso fuera posible.

La mirada de Theo era sombría. —Y Potter… bueno, él es el peor de todos, ¿no? —él dijo. —Sus padres, ambos asesinados delante de él por el Señor Oscuro, persiguiéndolo específicamente. Si Potter cree que el Señor Oscuro podría regresar probablemente tenga razón al pensar que el Señor Oscuro lo atacará.

Hermione tragó, imaginando. —Y luego estás tú —dijo Theo, agudizando sus ojos. —New Blood o nacido de muggles, fuiste criada en una casa muggle de todos modos. Creciste con tus propias historias, tus propios peligros de los que preocuparte. Nunca escuchaste las historias, nunca aprendiste el miedo al nombre, casi un miedo cultural a un mito que se aprendió de un libro de cuentos.

—Eh- no es así.

—¿No? —Theo parecía enojado, ahora. —Entras aquí y quieres saber por qué no le tienes miedo al Señor Oscuro, ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? ¿Sabes lo que le pasó a este mundo?

—¡Yo no temo al Señor Oscuro! —siseó Hermione. Ella agarró la corbata de Theo y lo arrastró más cerca, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. —Mírame, Mírame. Conozco su historia. Sé a quién apuntó. Sé a quién mató. ¿De verdad crees que no temo al Señor Oscuro?

Theo parecía sorprendido y un poco asustado por su vehemencia. Hermione lo soltó con una mirada de disgusto. —Temer al Señor Oscuro no es lo mismo que tenerle miedo al Señor Oscuro —dijo. —Es más... tengo miedo de un dragón arrasador, que quema cualquier cosa a su paso. Pero tengo un miedo saludable a una esfinge, que es terrible, sin duda, pero solo corta a los indignos y no es indiscriminado el daño que causa.

Theo la miró largamente. —Crees que el Señor Oscuro te encontraría digno —dijo finalmente. —A pesar de tu educación muggle, a pesar de tu sangre muggle.

—New Blood —corrigió Hermione.

Theo la ignoró. —Lo que sea. —Hermione encontró su mirada fijamente mientras la miraba. —Supongo que si el Señor Oscuro alguna vez regresa, sabremos si te juzga digna o no —dijo Theo lentamente. —Podría ir de cualquier manera, espero que él lo haga, Hermione… Pero nadie puede predecir lo que el Señor Oscuro haría.

Theo la miró, una mirada que decía claramente " _No_ _hables de esta_ _conversación con nadie_ _o te mataré antes de salir del aula_ ". Hermione observó la sacudida de su cabeza y hombros y se preguntó distraídamente si estaba intentando una salida dramática como la que hizo Snape, solo para que quedara drásticamente corta sin el uso de una capa.

Hermione frunció el ceño tras él. —Pensé que el Señor Oscuro valoraba el poder —murmuró Hermione para sí misma, malhumorada— Si realmente valora el poder... lo tengo por montones.

Continuará

…o…o…

N/T: ¿Hermione será digna? y en caso de serlo ¿Digan de qué?... este capítulo me dio mucho que pesar…


	58. Exámenes Finales

_Aquí operada y todo, nos vamos mejorando._

 _Traduccion: Ikdv. Corrección: LidiaaIsabel._

 _Gracias miles a ambas._

… _o…o…_

 _Ivicab93: Hola, aquí hay un capítulo más largo._

 _ValeMAlfoyBlack: Aquí está la respuesta, claro que es digna._

… _o….o…_

 _Capítulo 58: Exámenes Finales:_

Hermione se encontró placenteramente sorprendida de que estaba _disfrutando_ sus exámenes. Los exámenes escritos no eran ni de cerca tan retadores como había temido y disfrutó la oportunidad de presumir su conocimiento sin preocuparse por cómo se veía frente a los otros Slytherins. Los exámenes prácticos también fueron divertidos. El profesor Flitwick los había llamado uno por uno a su clase para ver si podían hacer que una piña danzara al ritmo del tap a lo largo de su escritorio. Hermione lo encontró fácil. Se detuvo cuando llegó al otro lado de la mesa, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios mientras Flitwick anotaba en su libro, una rápida suposición basándose en que él era el maestro del coro y tomó la decisión.

—Do di doo do, do di doo do…

Flitwick levantó bruscamente la cabeza con rapidez, con el reconocimiento iluminando sus ojos para el alivio de Hermione.

Hizo lo mejor que pudo para canturrear mientras hacía que la piña bailara tap al ritmo de _Singing in the Rain_ y Flitwick se rio y aplaudió con emoción, antes de cantar y canturrear con ella, su voz mucho mejor al ser el maestro del coro.

Para cuando llegó al final, Flitwick se había levantado y había explotado en aplausos.

—¡Eso fue maravilloso! —Le dijo —¡Usar el borde del escritorio como curva! ¡Recuerdas todo el número! ¡Qué creatividad! ¡Qué habilidades para alguien de primer año!

—Era una de las películas favoritas de mi madre —le dijo Hermione, sonriendo —Le he de haber visto cientos de veces.

—Oh, ¡créditos extra por eso, señorita Granger! —Dijo, escribiendo en su pergamino —Oh ¡bien hecho!

No todas sus clases eran fáciles para intentar ganar puntos extra. En transformaciones, se las arregló para convertir un ratón en una caja de puros, pero los puntos te los daban dependiendo en que tan _bonita_ era la caja, y _bonito_ era un criterio subjetivo. McGonagall le había dado una sonrisa extraña a la caja con ornamento barroco dorado que se las había arreglado para hacer, sin embargo, Hermione esperaba habérselas arreglado para hacerlo bien.

En pociones, Hermione y Theo realizaron (independientemente) la versión más avanzada de la poción para olvidar que habían hecho hace meses. La de Hermione resultó siendo solo una sombra más clara que la de Theo, así que le dirigió una sonrisa presuntuosa mientras entregaba su frasco, Theo rodó sus ojos y sonrió. Las de ambos eran mucho más claras que los resultados turbios del resto de su clase y los dos dejaron el examen antes que el resto de los estudiantes, con Snape despidiéndolos con la mano y un suspiro.

El último examen era Historia de la magia, la cual era la más frustrante para Hermione. No solo no había nada práctico por encima o detrás de esto, solo era una lista de preguntas de trivia histórica irrelevantes que había tenido que ser memorizada de raíz, no había un sistema mayor de conocimiento para vincular los detalles que Binns había querido. Le alegraba que se sentía cómoda con cada respuesta, pero la frustraba que tuviera que siquiera molestarse por eso. Seguramente había más sobre la historia _mágica_ que _esto_.

Después de que los exámenes terminaron, el aire era cálido, así que Hermione se unió juguetonamente a lo largo del lago donde los chicos de Gryffindor se estaban desestresando, con Ron y Neville tratando de hacer saltarrocas en el lago, Harry estaba sentado y frotándose la cabeza.

—¿Estas bien? —le preguntó Hermione a Harry, preocupada.

—Solo desearía saber que _significa_ —dijo Harry, frotándose la cicatriz.

—Podrías ir con Madam Pomfrey —sugirió Neville.

—No estoy enfermo —dijo Harry —Creo que es una advertencia… significa que el peligro se acerca…

La mente de Hermione recordó el encuentro de Harry en el bosque y se movió insegura.

—Bueno, es una cicatriz maldita por una maldición, así que debe estar reaccionando a magia oscura en el área —dijo lentamente Hermione— ¿Qué ha cambiado en el área que pueda ser… Oscuro?

—¡Oye! —Ron giró la vista del lago para fijarla en ella con una Mirada perforante.

Hermione le devolvió la Mirada con fuerza — ¿ _qué_?

—¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre magia oscura? —demandó Ron.

—Oh, ¡Honestamente, Ronald! —Hermione levantó las manos con exasperación —¡Está en nuestro libro de Defensa contra las artes oscuras! ¡Tú también lo sabrías, si te hubieras molestado en _hacer tus tareas!_

Ron se sonrojó en un nada atractivo rojo moteado. Harry seguía frotándose su cicatriz.

—Tiene que ser la Piedra —dijo Harry —tiene que serlo.

—Harry la Piedra está segura mientras Dumbledore este cerca —Ron le recordó —De todos modos, nunca tuvimos ninguna prueba de que Snape descubriera como pasar a Fluffy. Casi consiguió que le arrancaran la pierna una vez; no va a intentarlo de nuevo tan pronto. Y Neville va a jugar Quidditch para Inglaterra antes de que Hagrid traicione a Dumbledore.

—¡Oye! —Neville le lanzó una piedra a Ron que trató de atraparla y falló.

Harry asintió, pero obvio para Hermione que todavía estaba pensando en eso. Por tal caso, ellaprobablemente estaría pensando en alguien tratando de robar la Piedra si estuviera en su lugar. Si así fuera, sabría que no había ni una oportunidad de que la Piedra fuera robada de Hogwarts, ya no, al menos. Pero Hermione no iba a admitir eso.

Harry saltó y se levantó abruptamente.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Ron.

—Solo acabo de pensar en algo —dijo Harry. Se veía pálido —Tenemos que ir y ver a Hagrid, ahora.

Se fue, corriendo hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Los otros se pararon para seguirlo.

—No creen que es un poco raro —dijo Harry, tropezando ligeramente mientras corría—. ¿Que lo que Hagrid quiere más quiere en el mundo es un dragón y un extraño aparece y resulta que tiene un huevo en su bolsillo?

Harry siguió hablando, pero Hermione lo apagó mientras la imagen se cristalizaba en su mente. _Claro_ el dragón había sido una trampa para Hagrid. Probablemente le dijo al extraño todas las extrañas criaturas de las que se había encargado, así se vería como un buen poseedor de dragón, lo que sería exactamente lo que la persona habría querido…

Una rápida conversación con Hagrid confirmó los miedos de Hermione y los de Harry también. Hermione trató de no delatar sus emociones, pero Ron y Neville estaban claramente sorprendidos ante la falta de cuidado de Hagrid. Tan pronto como sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, Harry corrió hacia la puerta de entrada, el resto de ellos corriendo detrás de él otra vez.

—Tenemos que ir con Dumbledore —dijo Harry. —Hagrid le dijo a ese extraño como pasar a Fluffy y era o Snape o Voldemort debajo de la capucha, debió haber sido fácil una vez que emborrachara a Hagrid. Solo espero que Dumbledore nos crea. Firenze nos podría haber respaldado si Bane no lo detuviera. ¿Dónde está la oficina de Dumbledore?

Miraron alrededor de los pasillos, como si ahí hubiera una señal señalándoles la dirección correcta. Abruptamente se le había ocurrido a Hermione de que no tenía idea de donde estaba Dumbledore, no es que alguna vez hubiera escuchado que mandaran a alguien a verlo.

—Solo tenemos que… —comenzó Harry, pero una voz sonó de repente en el pasillo.

—¿Qué están haciendo ustedes cuatro adentro?

Era la profesora McGonagall, cargando una gran pila de libros.

—Queremos ver al profesor Dumbledore —dijo Neville, de forma muy valiente.

—¿Ver al profesor Dumbledore? —repitió la profesora McGonagall. La sospecha sonaba fuertemente en su tono—. ¿Por qué?

—Es algo secreto —dijo Harry, los senos nasales de McGonagall se levantaron.

—El profesor Dumbledore se fue hace diez minutos —dijo fríamente—. Recibió una lechuza urgente del Ministro de Magia y voló a Londres al momento.

Eso golpeó a Hermione como extraño. Él _voló_ ahí ¿en lugar de _usar polvos flu_? Debía tomar horas llegar volando a Londres en una escoba.

Hizo una nota mental para examinarlo después.

—¿Se fue? —Dijo Harry frenéticamente— ¿ _Ahora?_

—El profesor Dumbledore es un gran mago, Potter. Tiene muchas demandas de su tiempo…

—Pero esto es importante.

—¿Algo que usted tiene que decir es más importante que el Ministro de magia, Potter?

—Mire —dijo Harry y Hermione hizo una mueca ante su tono, abrazándose a sí misma—. Profesora, es sobre la Piedra Filosofar…

Los libros que McGonagall había estado cargando se tambalearon en sus brazos.

—¿Cómo lo saben? —tartamudeó.

Privadamente, Hermione estaba sorprendida de que _más_ personas no supieran. Ella se había esperado que al menos los gemelos Weasley lo supieran. Seguramente un grupo de primer año no habían sido los únicos curiosos ¿o sí?

—Profesora, yo creo, yo _sé¸_ que Sn…, que alguien va a intentar robar la Piedra. Tengo que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore.

Hermione vio cuando los ojos de la profesora McGonagall se estrecharon e hizo callar a Harry, informándole que el profesor Dumbledore volvería al día siguiente. Les dijo que salieran y disfrutaran del sol…

… pero, por supuesto, Harry no estaba haciendo nada de eso.

—Es esta noche —dijo Harry, viendo para asegurarse de que la profesora McGonagall estaba fuera del alcance del oído—. Snape va a ir a través de la trampilla esta noche. Ha conseguido todo lo que necesita y ahora consiguió que Dumbledore saliera de su camino. Él envió esa nota; apuesto a que el ministerio tendrá una gran sorpresa cuando Dumbledore aparezca.

—Oh, _honestamente_ , Harry —soltó Hermione —Te daré lo de Voldemort, _tal vez,_ pero no va a ser…

Neville jadeó y Hermione y Harry se giraron.

Snape estaba ahí.

—Buenas tardes —dijo sedosamente.

—Buenas tardes, profesor Snape —respondió Hermione, inclinando la cabeza. Snape asintió en su dirección ligeramente, con los ojos pegados a los chicos.

Los tres Gryffindors estaban ahí, viéndolo fijamente.

—No deberían estar dentro en un día como este —dijo con una sonrisa extraña y retorcida.

—Estábamos… —comenzó Harry.

—Querrán ser más cuidadosos —dijo Snape—. Paseándose así, la gente podría pensar que están planeando algo. Y Gryffindor realmente no puede permitirse perder más puntos ¿o sí?

Hermione suspiró y se preparó. Estaba segura de que Harry tenía alguna clase de plan.

El Plan de Harry era terrible. Básicamente era andar alrededor del tercer piso cuidándolo, con uno de ellos vigilando a Snape (a pesar de sus protestas de que _no era_ Snape). Después de un corto argumento, Hermione se negó a ayudarlos.

—Hagan lo que quieran —les informó —Me encontraré con ustedes después de la cena, pero _no_ voy a deambular alrededor del castillo sospechosamente. Solo los meterá en más problemas.

Los ojos de Ron brillaron con desafío y Hermione se fue.

Sin embargo, no salió. En lugar de eso. Había una oscura sospecha penetrando en su mente.

—E-e-e- entre, p- por favor.

Hermione entró a la habitación, viendo al profesor Quirrell escribiendo furiosamente en unos papeles al frente del escritorio.

—¿Ya está calificando exámenes, Profesor? —pregunto, viendo con extrañeza. El salón de clase se veía de alguna forma más… _vacío_ , de lo que había estado antes. Los posters de vampiros habían desaparecido.

—T-t-tengo que hacerlo en a-algún m-momento ¿n-n-no es así? —dijo Quirrell, ofreciéndole una sonrisa temblorosa. Hermione rio, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta.

—¿Cómo p-puedo ayudarla, s-s-señorita G-Granger?

Hermione se detuvo, cuidadosamente considerando como poner palabras a lo que quería decir. —Hay rumores sobre que hay una maldición en el puesto de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras —dijo lentamente —Usted ha durado casi el año entero.

El profesor Quirrell giró su cabeza para mirarla. Sus ojos fijos y agudos en ella. —¿Y…? —su voz fue cortante.

—Solo… Solo en caso de que algo le pasara, antes de que sea oficialmente el final del año, quería agradecerle —le dijo, luchando para no morderse sus labios —Aprecio que me señalara en la dirección correcta los libros de rituales como lo hizo y que me ayudara a lo largo del camino del conocimiento y sin decirme que me alejara en lugar de eso.

Los ojos de Quirrell parpadearon en rojo y ahí había una extraña satisfacción y orgullo en sus ojos. —¿Sabias? —preguntó,y ahí había una nota astuta en su voz. Eso no sonaba _para_ nada como Quirrell. Otra vez, el tartamudeo se había ido.

—Lo sé —dijo Hermione, asintiendo —Y… —si ya estaba dentro, que fuera por compleoa, supuso. —… Y si algo abrupto sucediera, algo repentino e inesperado, me gustaría ofrecerle mis servicios para… ayudar a asegurar que sus cosas no caerán en las manos equivocadas.

Quirrell miró directamente a ella y Hermione contuvo el aliento. Sus ojos se sentían como si la estuvieran quemando. —Quieres mis libros de hechizos, si algo me sucediera —resumió.

Hermione se mordió el labio. —Bueno, sí, pero solo temporalmente —admitió—. Presumiblemente, usted tiene algunas cosas, siendo el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras, que podría causar preocupación o preguntas de Dumbledore o el Ministerio. Si algo fuera a pasar, yo podría correr y asegurar ese tipo de cosas para usted y luego regresárselas una vez que estuviera mejor o en un lugar seguro de nuevo.

Quirrel levantó una ceja. —¿Piensa que puedo salir lastimado, señorita Granger? — preguntó.

La estaba viendo con cuidado. Hermione tomó una respiración profunda, convocando su Gryffindor interior. —Vera, Snapefue mordido en Halloween, señor —dijo con tranquilidad —Algunas veces los mejores planes se pueden arruinar por las cosas más simples.

Quirrell la vio por un largo momento, antes de comenzar a reír. Era baja y oscura y sus ojos brillaban con malicia. —Chica inteligente —ronroneó y Hermione se estremeció —Por _saberlo_ y venir _a mí_ y no ir con ese tonto altanero… —Buscó dentro de su escritorio y sacó una larga roca de obsidiana. Tenía una runa de alguna clase de tosco labrada en ella, y había una densa y pesada aura a su alrededor. Hermione jadeó; ella reconocía la runa y la piedra de uno de sus libros, uno de los tomos de rituales oscuros. —Esta es una piedra de cuidado tradicional —le informó, con los ojos brillantes —¿Sabe lo que hace esto?

—Protege cosas personales —dijo Hermione, dudosa—. Nadie que no esté vinculada a la piedra con la runa puede entrar o tocar la propiedad protegida. —se detuvo —Ya no se usan más, desde que el Ministerio de Magia comenzaron a descartar la magia de sangre.

Quirrell la miró y levantó una ceja expectante. Su rostro parecía casi completamente diferente de esa de su cobarde maestro de DCAO, de alguna forma más filosa, más inteligente, mas _malvada_.

Forzándose a permanecer valiente, Hermione estiró su mano.

La navaja apareció de la nada y cortó la mano izquierda de Hermione, lastimándola. Dolía más de lo que pensó que haría, pero entonces Quirrell estaba pasando su palma sobre la piedra, susurrando cosas hacia la piedra… ¿o estaba _siseando_?

Un momento después, la sangre pareció penetrar en la roca y la piedra se volvió de un sombrío color rojo, antes de regresar a su color normal. Quirrell se giró hacia ella, viéndose satisfecho.

—¿Entiendes lo que esto significa? —le dijo, limpiando su cuchillo con un pañuelo—. ¿Si algo pasa y yo desaparezco, usted recogerá mis cosas y las cuidara hasta que puedan regresar a _mí_?

Hermione asintió. —Entiendo señor —dijo, inclinando su cabeza.

Hubo silencio y luego Quirrell rio. Era alta y fría. —Slytherin hasta la medula, pero con una racha de Gryffindor en ti ¿no es así? —Sonrió de lado —Te has ganado mi favor, si no es que más. Ahora vete, disfruta del resto del día —sus ojos brillaron —Podría no haber otro tan bonito en un buen tiempo.

Hermione podía saber cuándo la estaban despidiendo. Casi temblando con su valentía, Hermione se las arregló para salir, llegar al árbol al lado del lago y colapsar. —Creo que he accedido a cargar las cosas de Lord Voldemort —le dijo a una mariposa que volaba cerca —Qué hago ahora?

La mariposa no pareció darle ninguna indicación de una forma u otra. Con un profundo suspiro, Hermione se recargo contra el árbol, trató de relajarse y dormitó hasta la cena.

Continuara…

…o…o…

 _N/T: Hermione se ganó el favor de Voldemort ¿Qué significará para más adelante?... que intrigante._


	59. El corredor del tercer piso

_Muchas gracias a todas por sus buenos deseos, ya me estoy recuperando aunque fue muy molesto al principio, pero aquí estamos otra vez, de a poco…_

… _o…o…_

 _Capítulo largo… así que, a ponerse cómodas…_

… _o…o…_

 _LidiaaIsabel: Gracias por la corrección._

… _O…O…_

Capítulo 59: El corredor del tercer piso.

Después de la cena, Hermione se reunió con Harry, Neville y Ron en la sala común de Gryffindor. La tarde no les había ido bien.

—McGonagall amenazó con quitarnos más puntos si nos atrapaba cerca del corredor del tercer piso nuevamente —dijo Harry. —Se ofendió porque creíamos que éramos más fuertes que todas las protecciones que ya estaban en la Piedra...

—Snape seguía apareciendo también —dijo Ron sombríamente. —El gilipollas no puede esperar para poner sus manos sobre ella...

—Dumbledore todavía está lejos en el Ministerio —agregó Neville. —Le pregunté a la profesora Sproud si volvería a tiempo para la fiesta de fin de año y ella me lo dijo

Hubo un silencio tenso. —Bueno, eso es todo, ¿no? —dijo Harry, Hermione se giró para mirarlo. Se veía pálido y sus ojos brillaban. —Voy a salir de aquí esta noche y voy a tratar de llegar a la Piedra primero.

—¡Estas loco!—Ron exclamó. Hermione abrió la boca, antes de detenerse, luego cerró deliberadamente la boca. La mandíbula estaba apretada y el desafío ardía en sus ojos. Nada de lo que ella dijera, nada, iba a llegar a él y ella no estaba dispuesta a apelar a su sentido de lógica y racionalidad cuando estaba claro que esa capacidad de razonamiento había desaparecido.

—¿Vas en serio? —dijo Hermione, mirándolo incrédula. —¿En serio vas a pasar por las trampas en lugar de esperar a que un maestro se encargue de eso?

—¡Snape ya sabe cómo atravesar todas las trampas! —los ojos de Harry brillaron. —Tenemos que seguirlo y detenerlo. Si Voldemort consigue la piedra... bueno...

No por primera vez desde que había escuchado la noticia, sintió una punzada de culpa la piedra estaba a salvo en Gringotts y hasta ahora, nadie sabía que la había reemplazado por una falsa. Curiosamente, Hermione sintió una sensación de decepción. Había estado realmente emocionada de ganar la carrera de obstáculos. Mordiéndose el labio, Hermione consideró sus opciones. Si admitía que tenía la piedra, cuando no se suponía que fuera un premio por vencer la carrera de obstáculos, posiblemente podría ser acusada de robo. No estaba del todo segura de cómo funcionaba el sistema legal en el Mundo Mágico, pero sí que no sería una ventaja aprender eso por primera vez como acusado.

La opción más segura para ella era actuar como si no tuviera otra información sobre la piedra y ella también pensara que Voldemort la perseguía. Ir tras ellos podría incluso ayudar a asegurar la veracidad de la piedra en la mente de Voldemort. Y si ella no iba con ellos, probablemente los matarían.

—Bien —dijo Hermione, rodando los ojos. —Déjame coger mi mochila y saldremos de aquí al toque queda.

Los tres la miraron fijamente. —... ¿vienes con nosotros? —Ron dijo dudosamente. —Por supuesto. Prometiste que podría venir en la próxima aventura. Y además —dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos —probablemente los matarán sin mí.

Harry y Neville intercambiaron una mirada, antes de asentir. —Consigue lo que necesites —le dijo Harry. —Asegúrate de volver aquí antes del toque de queda.

El bolso de supervivencia de Hermione permanecía tranquilo bajo su cama, sin usar desde enero, se puso sus vaqueros negros y una camisa de color negro de manga larga, así -después de todo-, ellos se van a arrastrarse sobre la escuela por la noche. Levantó una mirada hacia las coronas de piedra antes de arrojar la bolsa sobre sus hombros y marcharse sin ellas. Dudaba que fuera capaz de obtener un pase libre a través del juego de ajedrez, incluso si ella lo tenía la corona blanca.

La espera para el anochecer fue intensa. Ron y Neville intentaron jugar gobstones mientras Harry paseaba y Hermione se sentó acurrucada en una silla con un libro, considerando todo lo que podía salir mal mientras esperaban. Mordiéndose el labio, discretamente escribió una carta a Snape, detallando el ridículo plan de Harry, cómo estaba segura de que Quirrell lo iban a encontrar realmente, pero cómo se sentía obligada a seguir para mantenerlos con vida. También se aseguró de mencionar que la única razón por la que iban a esta loca búsqueda era porque McGonagall no confiaba en los miembros de su Cámara; El hecho de que le escribiera una carta a Snape era una clara evidencia de que Slytherin trabajaba en sentido contrario. Lo puso en un sobre, lo marcó claramente _"Severus Snape"_ en el sobre y lo selló. Lo dejaría caer pasillo cuando se fueran y Filch y la Sra. Norris lo encontrarían seguro.

Cuando llegó el momento, Harry se puso de pie. —Está bien —dijo. Los miró a todos e hizo una mueca. —Esto va a ser muy apretado.

—¿Apretado...? —cuestionó Hermione y Harry sacó una capa de la nada. Mientras lo acomodaba sobre su cuerpo, Hermione jadeó. —Eso es, ¿tienes una capa de invisibilidad?

—No le digas a nadie —advirtió Ron, pero Hermione todavía estaba boquiabierta. —¿Dónde- cómo hiciste…?

—Herencia familiar —dijo Harry brevemente. —¿Podemos ir ahora? Para poder acomodarlos a todos, tienen que apretarse lo más posible. Hermione terminó en la espalda de Harry, casi a cuestas y Neville en la de Ron, que se quejaba por el peso extra, pero cuando Harry se ofreció a cambiar de socios, e callo.

Se arrastraron lentamente por los pasillos, lo más silenciosamente posible. Hermione dejó caer su carta discretamente cuando escucharon a Filch arrastrarse cerca, aunque no se encontraron con él directamente. Cuando llegaron al corredor del tercer piso, la puerta ya estaba abierta. —Snape ya está adentro —dijo Harry sombríamente y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Harry tenía una flauta de madera toscamente tallada que comenzó a tocar cuando abrió la puerta, a pesar de su falta de habilidad, Hermione se alegró de ver que los ojos de Cerberus caían casi de inmediato. Hermione escondió la capa en su bolso mientras Ron y Neville fueron a la trampilla y la abrieron y para horror de Hermione, saltaron de inmediato.

—¡¿Qué demonios… ?! Oh Merlín... —Hermione cruzó los dedos para que Neville pudiera reconocer la trampa del diablo rápidamente. Apunto a Harry para que saltara primero, antes de seguirlo rápidamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. El suave golpe de su aterrizaje ya la tenía preparada, pasó volando a través de la planta a su alrededor con un _Incendio_ como algo natural. Al menos Neville había reconocido la planta y estaba haciendo todo posible por escapar, pero Ron estaba enredado con bastante fuerza, la planta apretaba su pecho —Lucha con fuego —les gritó Hermione, cayendo a través de la planta. Ella rápidamente recuperó sus pies. Mirando hacia arriba a través de la planta, apuntó hacia donde estaba Harry.

—¡ _Incendio!_ —Harry cayó un poco, para alivio de Hermione y Hermione se mudó a Neville. Por el sonido, Neville estaba luchando para evitar que él y Ron fueran estrangulados, ya que Ron no podía alcanzar su varita. Valiente, pero en última instancia tonto, en opinión de Hermione. Con la ayuda de Harry, pronto los dos chicos se soltaron, Ron tosió mientras golpeaba el suelo con fuerza. —Gracias a Merlín, eres brillante en Herbología, Neville —logró decir. —De lo contrario, esa planta nos habría estrangulado vivos a los dos.

Harry miró de reojo a Hermione, quien lo ignoró. —Sigamos —dijo Harry resueltamente y todos lo siguieron mientras abría la puerta de al lado. La sala estaba llena de docenas de brillantes llaves aladas. Hermione los observó mientras Harry asombrado. —¡Son- son llaves! ¡Y mira! —hizo un gesto hacia las escobas y Neville palideció. —Tenemos que cogerlas a la correcta...

—¡Pero hay docenas de ellas! —Ron parecía incómodo. —¡Mira! Ahí, el plateado, con las alas azules. ¡Una de las alas está ligeramente doblada! ¡Atrapare esa!

—Oooh —dijo Hermione, cuando el clic final de la cerradura se deslizó en su lugar y abrió la puerta —podemos continuar —se hizo un silencio.

—¿Es un juego de abrir cerraduras? —pregunto Harry y Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—¿Importa si lo es?

Hubo una pausa. —No —dijo Harry finalmente —Vámonos.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras deslizaba el juego de cerrajería nuevamente en su mochila y todos se apilaron por la puerta. Cuando se encendieron las antorchas, la cara de Ron cobró vida. —Ajedrez...—respiró.

Hermione se mordió el labio, reacia a admitirlo, pero estaba agradecida de que Ron estuviera con ellos al menos, por esto. —Tenemos que abrirnos camino —dijo. Miró las piezas, asintiendo. —Está bien. Harry, tomas al alfil al lado del rey. Neville, tomas esa torre y Hermione…

—Hermione se llevará al rey —interrumpió Hermione suavemente, extendiendo su mano expectante a la gran figura de piedra. La pieza le entregó su corona sin decir palabra y Hermione se dedicó a sostenerla a su cabeza a través de unas intrincadas trenzas.

—Iba a darte la reina —objetó Ron.

—No, seré el rey —Hermione fue desafiante.

—¿Qué vas a ser, Ron? —Harry dijo rápidamente.

—¿Yo? Seré un caballero...

El juego de ajedrez estaba cerca, Hermione se dio cuenta. Era tan aterrador como la primera vez había hecho, tal vez aún más, con el peligro de que sus amigos se lastimaran. Cuando la reina blanca volvió su cara en blanco hacia Ron, Hermione hizo una mueca y Harry capto su expresión.

—¿Qué-?

—Está bien —dijo Ron, aunque se había puesto pálido. —Tengo que hacerlo. Después de esto, Harry quedará libre para un jaque mate al rey.

—¡No puedes sacrificarte! —las rodillas de Neville temblaban, pero se quedó en su lugar.

—¡No pue…

—¿Quieres detener a Snape o no? —Ron exigió. Hubo un silencio y Ron asintió una vez, decidido. —Eso pensaba.

Ron se movió lentamente en su lugar, preparándose para el impacto. La reina blanca se deslizó y golpeó con fuerza, su brazo de mármol se estrelló contra su cabeza y lo envió a través de la habitación con un giro para terminar golpeando la pared con fuerza, donde cayó al suelo. El caballo en el que había estado yacía en ruinas en el tablero, destruido. Hermione hizo una mueca, mientras Neville gritaba.

—Harry —dijo Hermione bruscamente. —Tu movimiento. Termina esto.

Luciendo enfermo del estómago, Harry se movió a través del tablero, temblando.

—¿Mate…? —parecía una pregunta. El rey blanco arrojó su corona de piedra a los pies de Harry y Harry la agarró antes de que todos corrieran hacia Ron aliviados.

—Está inconsciente —dijo Hermione, revisándolo. —Necesita a Madame Pomfrey, rápido.

Harry se veía sombrío. —No hay tiempo. Tendremos que dejarlo.

—Absolutamente no —espetó Hermione. Se giró hacia Neville. —Neville, lleva a Ron a Madame Pomfrey. Llevaré a Harry a través del resto de los obstáculos.

—¿Ustedes dos? ¿Solos? —Neville parecía dudoso y Hermione se incorporó. —Neville —dijo ella. —No podemos dejar que Voldemort gane de ninguna manera y eso incluye dejar a nuestros amigos atrás. Ron podría tener una conmoción cerebral grave y no puedo cárgalo. Necesita ayuda médica y tú eres el único que puede hazlo. Te necesitamos en este momento.

Los ojos de Neville brillaron y se enderezó. —Correcto —dijo, asintiendo con decisión. —Puedo hacer esto. No todos los soldados en una guerra están en primera línea, pero todos contribuyen a la victoria. Parecía casi como si estuviera citando algo, algo que ella no reconoció. Hermione parpadeó, pero asintió de todos modos —Exactamente.

Harry ayudó a Ron a subir sobre los hombros de Neville, mientras que Hermione lanzó el mejor hechizo ligero de plumas sobre el cuerpo de Ron que pudo, sabiendo que Neville no podría mantener un _Locomotor Mortis_ con su estado de agitación. Cuando Neville partió, Hermione se volvió hacia Harry. —¿Listo? —ella dijo simplemente. Harry la miró y asintió en silencio.

Hermione se arrastró hacia la puerta de al lado, mirando a su alrededor, antes de suspirar de alivio —Estamos bien —dijo. —Vamonos.

Caminaron en silencio frente a un gran troll, que parecía haber sido noqueado. La habitación apestaba a sangre de troll. —Necesitamos superar este próximo umbral juntos —dijo Hermione. —Toma mi brazo. ¿Listo? A las tres…

Pasaron con cuidado por el umbral, el fuego púrpura estalló en la puerta detrás de ellos, el fuego les bloqueó el camino. —¿Qué es esto…? —Harry dijo, mirando las botellas. —¿El rompecabezas de Snape...?

—Es un enigma lógico —dijo Hermione, sus ojos escaneando el pergamino en busca de cualquier cambio. No hubo ninguno. —Toma la botella más pequeña, Harry, te llevará a la habitación final. Ahí es do… —vaciló —Ahí es donde estará el sirviente de Voldemort.

Harry tomó la botella más pequeña, pero en lugar de tomarla, se volvió hacia ella. —¿Cómo sabes que es la sala final? —preguntó. Hermione mantuvo una expresión cuidadosamente en blanco mientras se encogía de hombros. —Todos los otros maestros han tenido su rompecabezas —dijo. —Todo lo que queda es Dumbledore.

La cara de Harry era de piedra. —Sabías sobre la trampa del diablo —le dijo. —Sabías sobre la habitación de las llaves voladoras, tenías ese juego para cerraduras listo. Y sabías sobre esta habitación y la siguiente, ya has pasado por esto antes, ¿no?

Hermione hizo una mueca. —Mira —dijo Hermione en voz baja. —Sí, lo he hecho. Pensé que era una carrera de obstáculos, un desafío escolar. Quería superarlo.

Harry parecía incrédulo, pero Hermione continuó. —Cuando llegué aquí, había tantas cosas fantásticas: ¿era un desafío para toda la escuela realmente fuera de lo posible? —Hermione estaba nerviosa, agitando una mano mientras hablaba rápidamente. —¿Cuándo un hechizo de primer año podía abrir la puerta y el corredor ni siquiera estaba protegido? Pensé que era un desafío. Pensé que era una carrera de obstáculos de crédito extra - una competencia. Y me gusta ganar.

Harry comenzó a sonreír y Hermione se sonrojó. —Lo haces —dijo con diversión. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco pero sonrió. —La siguiente habitación es la última —dijo seriamente. —Hay un espejo allí, uno elegante con una escritura extraña alrededor del marco. Muestra cosas raras.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron con reconocimiento y Hermione sintió que sus propias sospechas se confirmaban. —No creo que pueda seguirte —dijo Hermione en voz baja. —Buena suerte.

Harry se enderezó, resuelto. —Correcto —vació la pequeña botella y atravesó las llamas y Hermione suspiró, antes de beber de la botella y regresar a la habitación del troll.

El troll olía fatal y Hermione se tomó su tiempo para detenerse y examinarlo esta vez, curiosa. Parecía que el troll había sido noqueado por un severo trauma en la cabeza, de alguna manera. ¿Alguien había conjurado el tronco de un árbol para golpear su cabeza?

El troll parecía que no iba a volver a levantarse, así que Hermione se acomodó para esperar. Después de un minuto más o menos, vio que las llamas moradas se apagaban y después de pensarlo un momento se levantó y regresó a la sala de pociones. Las llamas volvieron a surgir, pero Hermione las ignoro centrándose en cambio en agarrar la pequeña botella de poción. Todavía parecía capaz de atravesar las llamas moradas por sí misma. Regresó a la habitación del troll nuevamente, dejando la botella, antes de volver a la habitación dos veces más después de que las llamas se apagaran cada vez.

Fue justo cuando había regresado de su tercer viaje que pudo escuchar pasos cargando hacia ella, se enderezó, desempolvando su túnica y recogió las pequeñas botellas. Un momento después, el profesor Dumbledore dobló la esquina, seguido de cerca por el profesor Snape. Ambos se detuvieron cuando la vieron y Hermione asintió respetuosamente. —Harry está en la última cámara —les dijo, ofreciéndoles a cada uno una botella pequeña. —Lleva de más de cinco minutos, pero menos de diez. Me apuraría.

Los ojos del profesor Dumbledore brillaron y tomó una de las botellas y la bebió alegremente, antes de correr hacia la cámara de pociones. Parecía ser un hombre en una misión; sus ojos apenas habían registrado a Hermione antes de seguir adelante. Snape se quedó allí un momento más, mirándola cuidadosamente. —¿Estabas preparado para que viniéramos aquí, así que acumulaste esto? —él la cuestionó. Hermione se encogió de hombros. —Para que alguien pase, tú, McGonagall, Dumbledore, el infierno incluso Hagrid, ¿quién sabe a quién Weasley y Neville habrían pedido ayuda?

Los labios de Snape se torcieron como si quisiera sonreír. —Gracias —dijo, bebiendo la poción. Él se estremeció, luego le dirigió una mirada cortante. —Deberías salir de aquí.

—Debería —aceptó Hermione amigablemente, volviéndose hacia la sala de ajedrez. —Buena suerte señor —agregó.

Snape asintió una vez, luego siguió a Dumbledore. Hermione lo vio desaparecer detrás de la brillante puerta de llamas violetas, antes de regresar por la sala de ajedrez. Ella había hecho su trabajo, obteniendo ayuda de Harry para asegurarse de que sobreviviera al encuentro.

Hermione no estaba dispuesta a quedarse cerca de un troll inconsciente cuando finalmente había adultos para ocuparse de las cosas, por no hablar de Voldemort enfrentando a Harry en la habitación contigua. Más bien pensó que él no estaría muy contento con ella si supiera que ella había estado ayudando a Harry.

Constituirá…

…o…o…

 _N/T: Me gusta esta Hermione que vela por su interés superior, es decir ella ayuda a sus amigos pero mantiene sus necesidades como prioridad, muy Slytherin y bien por ella, por fin…_


	60. Contando una historia

_Traducción: Ikdv_

 _Corrección: LidiaaIsabel_

 _Gracias a ambas *w*_

… _o…_

 _Capítulo 60: Contando una historia._

—¿Y la piedra ya no está? —dijo Ron otra vez.

Harry asintió. —Se _hizo pedazos_. Cuando Voldemort hizo que Quirrell fuera a por mí. Quirrell me agarró, su piel comenzó a quemarse y la piedra _se hizo pedazos_. Tuve suerte de que no se me metieran pedazos de piedra en mis manos. Dumbledore dijo que probablemente tiene que ver con cualquier tipo de magia oscura que Quirrell iba a usar se fue hacia la piedra en vez de a mí.

Harry comenzó a contarles sobre la protección de su madre de alguna forma protegiéndolo a él y Hermione silencio la charla. Había escuchado esto antes; lo había escuchado de paso cuando Dumbledore fue a visitar a Harry en la enfermería. Si Dumbledore hubiera sabido que ella estaba debajo de la capa de Harry, no habría seguido hablando.

—Pero, ¿vas a estar bien? —preguntó Neville, viéndose inseguro.

—Estaré bien —dijo Harry, ofreciéndoles una sonrisa—. Madame Pomfrey solo quiere asegurarse de que no me haya sobre extenuado. La asusté mucho, creo.

—¿Qué tan pronto? —Ron quería saber—. El último partido de Quidditch es mañana.

Harry se veía inseguro. —Yo…

Hermione hizo una mueca. Harry había escapado por poco de lo peor que le podría haber pasado, protegido por la llegada a tiempo de Dumbledore y el rápido respaldo de Snape, ¿pero jugar Quidditch tan pronto, después de su accidente?

—Es un milagro que no esté todavía inconsciente, después de lo que pasó —soltó Madame Pomfrey, entrando de repente en la habitación. Puso muchas pociones en la mesa de noche de Harry—. No está en forma para jugar Quidditch.

—¡Pero es el último juego de la temporada! —Objetó Ron— ¡Y Gryffindor no tiene un buscador de reserva!

—¡Gryffindor tendrá que jugar sin uno —dijo fríamente Madame Pomfrey. Se giró hacia Harry—. Bebe esto. ¡Y todos ustedes, fuera! el joven Potter necesita _descansar_.

—No estoy cansado —objetó Harry, pero Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Podía ver el cansancio en su rostro mientras trataba de no bostezar.

—Pueden visitarlo mañana —les informó Madame Pomfrey— _. Si_ Harry se siente bien para hacerlo.

Hermione y Neville se pusieron de pie y le agradecieron, mientras Ron veía con enojo su espalda alejándose, enfurruñado.

—Que te sientas mejor, Harry —dijo Hermione, descansando una mano en la de él por un momento. Le ofreció una sonrisa suave y Harry se vio sorprendido—. Cuidate.

Dejaron la enfermería. Solo habían pasado las puertas cuando Ron se giró hacia Neville, serio.

—Tenemos que hacer _algo_ —dijo—. ¡Gryffindor va a perder el partido sin Harry!

—¿Le podemos decir a Wood? —ofreció Neville— Después de todo, es el capitán.

Se dirigieron hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, con Neville despidiéndose con la mano mientras se alejaban y Hermione negó la cabeza para sí misma, divertida, mientras descendía a las frías mazmorras.

La mayoría de los Slytherins estaban ahí, refugiándose en el hechizo de calefacción por el frío lo debajo del lago. Algunos de ellos levantaron la mirada cuando entró y hubo un murmullo cuando reconocieron quien era.

— _Hermione_ —alguien suspiró con alivio y de repente, sus compañeros de clases estaban a su alrededor.

—¿Qué _pasó_?

—¡Los Gryffindors están diciendo que ustedes _mataron a Quirrell_!

—¿Qué le pasó a Potter?

—¡Snape no nos contará _nada_! —esto último fue un lloriqueo de Tracey.

Hermione miró a sus amigos. —¿Qué les hace creer que siquiera pasó algo?

—Los maestros han estado entrando y saliendo del corredor del tercer piso todo el día, vaciándolo de cosas extrañas y protegiendo la entrada de nosotros —dijo Theo—. Los estudiantes más grandes dicen que apesta a magia Oscura. Y sobre todo eso, Quirrell solo _desapareció_ , junto con Potter, Longbottom, Weasley y _tú_.

—Así que, si alguien sabe que está pasando, vas a ser tú —dijo Tracey expectante—. Así que escúpelo.

Los labios de Hermione se retorcieron cuando sonrió.

—Está bien, se los contaré todo —dijo—. Les contaré lo que sucedió en verdad. Merlín sabe que los Gryffindors están contando todos los detalles mal.

Se sentó y sus compañeros de clase (y muchos de los otros) se sentaron a su alrededor, dándole su completa atención.

Hermione sonrió. Esto era un poco lindo.

Comenzó con el principio, o lo más cerca que pudo, con la sospecha de Harry de que la Piedra Filosofal estaba escondida en la escuela, y su completa convicción de que Snape estaba detrás de esta.

Fue divertido contar la historia. Los Slytherins siseaban cada vez que mencionaba la sospecha de los Gryffindors por Snape y se veían como si estuvieran sentados sobre ascuas cuando ella describió la decisión que había tomado de ir tras Voldemort por ellos mismos para conseguir la piedra.

—Eso fue tonto —comentó Adrian Pucey, cruzando los brazos—. ¿Potter seriamente pensaba que él podía vencer a Snape?

—No creo que estuviera pensando para nada claro —dijo Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros—. Probablemente pensaba que era una misión suicida, pero realmente no creía que tuviera otra opción.

—¿Y _tú_? —preguntó Draco. Con ojos perforadores.

Hermione resopló. —¿Realmente crees que yo habría continuado si pensara que era una misión suicida?

Detalló cada una de las pruebas que enfrentaban mientras el grupo se acercaba a la piedra. Se tomó su tiempo, contando la historia más como un _cuento_ , que como solo una lista de hechos de una orden de eventos. Su audiencia jadeó y gimió ante la revelación del perro loco de tres cabezas de Hagrid y obtuvo muchos murmullos de aprobación ante su rápido manejo del _Lazo de Diablo_.

La siguiente habitación causó algo de dificultad.

—Espera, ¿usaste qué? —Pansy quería saber.

—Ganzúas —repitió pacientemente Hermione—. Son una herramienta muggle usada para abrir cerraduras manualmente.

—¿Por qué _tenías_ siquiera ganzúas? —Preguntó Pansy, poniendo una cara rara—. Con _Alohomora_ , no es como si algún mago siquiera las _necesitaría_.

—Excepto que lo hicimos ¿no es así? —dijo fríamente Hermione—. La puerta y su cerradura estaban hechizados para resistir magia no herramientas muggles.

—Apuesto a que Weasley estuvo decepcionado de no tener una excusa para volar en una escoba —dijo Daphne, burlándose y muchos otros se rieron a su alrededor. Theo, sin embargo, le estaba dirigiendo una mirada de consideración.

Hermione continuó, describiendo el tablero de ajedrez, como las piezas cobraron vida y como tuvieron que jugar para poder cruzar. La cabeza de Blaise se había levantado, con las orejas casi visiblemente temblando ante la mención de una tabla de ajedrez gigante y Hermione no se preocupó mucho ante la vista de la sonrisa que crecía lentamente en su rostro mientras terminaba de describir la habitación, diciendo como Ron había sido capturado y reiterando cuan agradecida había estado de que ella había tomado el lugar del rey.

—Un juego de ajedrez gigantesco —murmuró—. No dijiste…

Les contó cómo le había ordenado a Neville que saliera con Ron y fueran a la enfermería y que continuaría con Harry. Como el troll había estado noqueado y sangrando y como habían llegado a la habitación de Snape juntos y el acertijo que él había dejado. Hubo murmullos apreciativos por el acertijo de Snape y asentimientos cuando Hermione dijo que lo había resuelto, lo que inesperadamente la motivó, nadie parecía estar cuestionando que ella era lo suficiente inteligente para resolver el acertijo.

Explicó cómo había enviado a Harry adelante a la última habitación para encontrarse con Quirrell, como había regresado a la sala del troll para esperar por ayuda y como le había dado a Dumbledore y Snape las pequeñas pociones que había recolectado cuando ellos entraron corriendo minutos después.

Entonces Hermione les detalló lo que había pasado entre Harry y Quirrell antes de que Dumbledore hubiera llegado allí, tomando particular deleite en los jadeos horrorizados cuando describió la revelación de Quirrell, con Voldemort en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—¿Así que quién _tu sabes_ _está_ realmente vivo? —dijo Millie, viéndose preocupada.

—Es como una sombra justo ahora —dijo Hermione—. Un espíritu merodeador. Pero sí, está vivo —se puso muy seria—. Si se las arregla para conseguir otro cuerpo, uno real para sí mismo, no uno que se esté pudriendo lentamente a través de posesión, entonces va a haber problemas. Pero por ahora… hay tiempo, poco, antes de que…

Se detuvo, viendo a su público. Algunos de sus compañeros de clases tenían miradas fieras en sus ojos, pero la mayoría se veían sombríos.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta.

El final de la historia fue rápido, pero dramático, Harry encontrando la piedra (ella no podía _creer_ que el espejo hubiera trabajado _exactamente_ _igual_ con la copia de la piedra que como había sido con la real), Quirrell atacándolo, el cuerpo de Quirrell quemándose y volviéndose ceniza cuando tocó a Harry y la piedra explotando en su mano. Como Dumbledore había finalmente alcanzado la escena, demasiado tarde para capturar a Voldemort mientras este dejaba el cuerpo moribundo de Quirrell, pero a tiempo para rescatar a Harry, a quien había cargado personalmente a la enfermería.

— _Eso_ es mucho más surreal que lo que los Gryffindors están diciendo —dijo Theo, después de que hubo terminado—. Están diciendo que Quirrell estaba tratando de matar a Potter por vencer al Señor Oscuro, y que Potter de alguna forma lo engañó para que fuera al corredor prohibido como defensa.

Hermione sonrió de lado. —Sospecho que los rumores de Gryffindor no son particularmente certeros o eficientes —comentó—. Especialmente si los gemelos Weasley están involucrados.

Esto pareció reasegurar a los otros, quienes se alejaron discutiendo en murmullos bajos entre ellos. Hermione permaneció en su asiento, descansando mientras Draco, Blaise, Theo y Daphne acercaron sus sillas.

—Potter está todavía en la enfermería —dijo Draco. Y la miró—. ¿Va a estar fuera a tiempo para el partido de Quidditch mañana?

Hermione puso una mueca. —Absolutamente no —le dijo—. Madame Pomfrey estaba lívida ante Weasley por sugerirlo.

—Entonces mañana —le dijo con seriedad—. La última fase para la caída de Weasley. Es el mejor momento.

Hermione se mordió el labio. —¿Qué tengo que hacer exactamente?

Theo comenzó a hablar en voz baja. Ellos molestarían a Ron, le dijo. Se asegurarían de sentarse lo suficientemente cerca para hacer burlas y hacerlo enojar y debido a que Snape no iba a hacer de árbitro, Snape sería suficiente disuasorio para que Ron se contuviera de ponerse violento y atacarlos.

—La cosa en que más depende el plan es que Gryffindor pierda —le dijo Theo—, pero con Potter fuera y sin buscador de respaldo… sus oportunidades no se ven bien.

Después de que perdieran, Hermione se acercaría a ofrecerle confort a Ron o palabras de consuelo, justo mientras pasara cerca de los profesores, tan cerca del micrófono encantado como pudieran mientras dejaran las gradas. Ron con su temperamento explosivo, probablemente tomaría toda su furia en Hermione como el miembro no perteneciente a Gryffindor más cercano. Él diría algo horrible y para ese punto, lo único que necesitaba hacer era llorar.

—Es perfectamente cronometrado —enfatizo Theo—. Justo fuiste detrás de esos tres idiotas y los ayudaste a permanecer vivos y todo el mundo lo sabe. Potter no estará ahí para ser su contención. Weasley siendo cruel contigo y haciéndote llorar lo va a demonizar frente al resto y todos en la escuela van a estar ahí para verlo.

Hermione se mordió el labio, pero asintió, decidida.

—Si… si hago esto, probablemente termine llorando de verdad —admitió. Levantó la vista hacia ellos, insegura—. ¿Pueden…. Alguien…?

—Estaremos justo ahí —le aseguró Daphne seria—. Estaré justo ahí para ayudar a calmarte mientras Weasley es hecho pedazos por los profesores. Te vas a ver como una persona a la que Weasley victimizó, no como alguien débil. No te preocupes. Te respaldamos.

Hermione miró alrededor hacia sus compañeros de clase y todos asintieron. Lentamente asintió en respuesta.

—Estaré lista —dijo suspirando—. Lo haré.

Al término de su plan, Daphne se alejó para hablar con Millie, pero los chicos se quedaron, todos con un brillo certero en sus ojos.

—Qué coincidencia, que el reto de McGonagall era una tabla de ajedrez —dijo Blaise, ofreciéndole una sonrisa astuta—. Que suerte tuviste que Weasley estuviera ahí para jugar por ti, dado que apestas en ajedrez.

Hermione intentó mantener su rostro sin emoción y tranquilo, a pesar de que sintió una ráfaga de sangre hacia sus mejillas contra su voluntad, batalló para ocultar su respuesta instintiva ante esa acusación sin base.

—Que golpe de suerte que tuvieras contigo ganzúas muggles —dijo Theo, con los ojos brillantes—. ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo habría tomado atrapar y usar la llave correcta?

—Qué suerte fue que tú estuvieras tan _preparada_ para lo que Potter pensaba que era una _misión suicida_ —dijo Draco con los ojos ilegibles—. Porque, es casi como si supieras exactamente lo que venía antes de que llegaras ahí.

Hermione se levantó deliberadamente, sacudiéndose la túnica, les levantó una ceja. Su Corazón estaba bombeando en su pecho, incluso aunque luchó para mantener su rostro sin expresión.

—¿Van a permanecer ahí _implicando_ cosas todo el día? —dijo finalmente—. ¿o tienen una acusación formal que hacer?

Eso los golpeó, se dio cuenta, cuando cada uno se hizo un poco hacia atrás. Una acusación formal era algo de una era antigua, donde los sangre pura se denunciaban el uno al otro y luchaban a muerte.

—Solo me estaba _preguntando_ —dijo lentamente Draco, con cuidado—. ¿Por qué un corredor a la vista, _diseñado_ para proteger un muy poderoso artefacto fue tan fácilmente resuelto por un grupo de primeros años?

—Oh —Hermione movió su cabeza—. Eso es fácil, Dumbledore estaba tratando de ponerle una trampa —Hermione susurró— Al Señor Oscuro.

Harry puede ser lo suficientemente valiente para llamarlo "Voldemort", pero Hermione no podía hacer eso en Slytherin, no si quería encajar.

—¿Crees que era una trampa? —preguntó Blaise.

— _Claro_ que era una trampa —dijo Hermione, rodando los ojos—. Ninguno de los obstáculos era particularmente mortal. La mayoría de ellos estaban diseñados para _tomar tiempo_. Imagino que Dumbledore los puso todos como una forma de alentar al Señor Oscuro antes de que pudiera llegar al final, para que lo pudieran atrapar.

—Sí, por Potter —Draco resopló, pero Hermione se veía pensativa.

—Sabes, no me sorprendería si _eso_ también fue a propósito —dijo—. Harry tuvo… una cantidad _inusual_ de información yendo hacia él este año, dirigiéndolo a lo que sabía sobre la piedra. No me sorprendería si Dumbledore quisiera ver como Harry podía manejar esta versión de quien-ustedes-saben. Tal vez estaba esperando que lo terminara por fin.

Draco y Theo se vieron pensativos ante eso y asintieron, antes de irse por caminos separados. Hermione se quedó con Blaise mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su dormitorio.

— _Yo_ no voy a ser distraído tan fácil, amor —le dijo Blaise, con una sonrisa astuta—. Así que dime, ¿ _por qué_ jugaste contra el ajedrez de McGonagall antes?

Hermione suspiró.

—Creí que era una pista de obstáculos ¿feliz? —soltó—. Pensé que era una prueba de la escuela. Parecía demasiado fácil para que _de verdad_ estuviera prohibido y quería llegar al final y _ganar._

Blaise se rió con deleite. Para sorpresa de Hermione, tomó su mano y de repente la jaló y la hizo girar, luego la atrapó como si estuvieran bailando.

—Eres un t _esoro_ —pronunció, con los ojos brillantes—. Sin embargo, que pena que te encontraras con un troll al otro lado, si yo fuera a apostar por alguien de nuestra clase en ir en contra de un troll, sería por ti.

Presionó un beso casto en su cabello, la giró en sus brazos de nuevo con una risa y se alejó a los dormitorios de chicos dando saltitos en sus pasos.

Hermione sintió un sonrojo en su rostro mientras iba a su propia habitación, no del todo segura si estar ofendida de que Blaise había creído que ella no podía vencer a un troll, o si estar _agradecida_ de que Blaise había asumido que no había llegado más lejos, porque así nadie tenía idea sobre su robo temprano al objetivo de Voldemort.

 _Continuará…_


	61. La hora de las brujas

_Muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejan reviews, me cuesta un poco responderlas por el tiempo, pero las leo todas._

 _Gracias a LidiaaIsabel por las correcciones._

… _o…_

 _Capítulo 61: La hora de las brujas._

Hermione dejó las mazmorras muy, muy tarde esa noche, a las 3 de la madrugada. Llevaba vaqueros negros, un cuello de tortuga negro y la capa de invisibilidad de Harry a su alrededor. Parte de ella estaba completamente aterrorizada, pero otra parte de ella se sentía extrañamente quieta y comoda. Ella había pedido esto, ¿no? Hermione se arrastró silenciosamente desde las mazmorras, con cuidado de evitar a la Sra. Norris, dirigiéndose al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

La puerta estaba cerrada. Se inclinó y en voz baja dijo, — _¡Alohomora!_ — y así Hermione se abrió paso. El aula había sido despojada. Hermione miró a su alrededor, incapaz de decir si Quirrell había despojado el aula, o si otro maestro ya había terminado en el aula. Se dirigió hacia la oficina privada de Quirrell con su varita afuera, pensando que esta puerta también estaría cerrada. Cuando alcanzó el pomo de la puerta hubo un fuerte golpe en su mano y sofocó un grito cuando un corte se materializó en su mano, la sangre se acumuló en el pomo de la puerta. El pomo de la puerta brilló de un rojo misterioso durante un largo momento y la puerta se abrió silenciosamente. Hermione miró fijamente la oscura habitación por un largo momento, inquieta, antes de susurrar, _"Episkey"_ para detener el sangrado de su palma.

Estaba contenta de haber obtenido permiso de Quirrell antes de intentar esto. Se imaginó que la maldición no habría sido demasiado agradable de lo contrario. No es que ella se hubiera atrevido. Esta habitación también estaba oscura, pero había dos baúles que estaban en el centro de la habitación Hermione se movió para examinarlos. Parecían idénticos, salvo que uno tenía una carta sellada, con un sello de cera de una calavera y una serpiente. Temblando, Hermione lo giró en sus manos. Señorita Hermione Granger Pensó que no debería haberse sorprendido, pero de alguna manera, todavía lo estaba. La carta pareció saltar en sus manos cuando la abrió, dándole un corte de papel y ella maldijo mientras se metía el dedo en la boca. La carta se desplegó ante ella un momento después y Hermione se dio cuenta tardíamente de que esto también era un sello específico de sangre.

No se había dado cuenta de que su sangre de la piedra de la sala podía estar vinculada a tantas cosas. Moviéndose frente a la ventana, Hermione leyó la carta junto a la misteriosa luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de los árboles.

 _Querida Hermione Granger,_

 _Si tiene esta carta, entonces algo salió mal. Era un riesgo, como usted misma dijo, pero estaba dispuesto a asumirlo. Aunque indudablemente estoy furioso por este revés, lo que sea que me haya pasado no fue culpa suya. Sepa que no la hago responsable. Sin embargo, su profesor de defensa probablemente esté muerto. No lo llores; fue en gran medida inútil y es la causa más probable de por qué he fallado. No le caía bien, de todos modos Antes de que abras los dos cofres. El de la izquierda es un señuelo; Contiene materiales didácticos, turbantes, ropa y otros detalles irrelevantes de una vida que no vale la pena conservar. Déjalo; los maestros lo encontrarán y presumirán que Quirrell había empacado y tenía la intención de huir en la noche después de nuestro éxito. Hay algunas protecciones oscuras para que este cofre parezca genuino No intentes abrirlo. El cofre de la derecha es mío. Sospecho que usted, por ahora, sospecha que Quirrell no era solo él mismo. Es una chica brillante y no dudo que supieras exactamente con quién estabas tratando cuando ofreciste abordar mis libros. Su ambición le servirá bien y lo ha hecho en este caso; Aquí están mis libros. Cuídalos con tu vida. Por desgracia, esta es una colección incompleta y solo lo que pude reunir de nuevo mientras tenía a Quirrell a mis órdenes. Pude encontrar algunos de una antigua casa mía, pero mis tomos más valiosos permanecen ocultos de forma segura._

 _Aun así, esto es probablemente lo mejor: incluso un primer año muy inteligente podría meterse en problemas al profundizar demasiado en la Oscuridad, demasiado rápido. Guarda esto para mí. No lo muestre a nadie. El baúl está conectado a tu sangre. Los libros que debe tener cuidado han sido cerrados con cinturones o cintas; Te aconsejaría que evites estos tomos por ahora. Con suerte, podré volver pronto y verla de nuevo. En ese momento, si todavía es una estudiante tan dispuesta, me complacería guiarla a aprender lo que estos libros tienen para ofrecer._

 _Nos volveremos a encontrar._

Hubo un pesado silencio mientras Hermione miraba el pergamino frente a ella, inmóvil, solo roto por el suave ulular de un búho en la ventana, que finalmente le devolvió la vida a Hermione. Casi robóticamente, Hermione levantó su varita y susurro — _" Incendio" —_ Todas las pruebas de la nota habían desaparecido. Lentamente, muy lentamente, Hermione se movió hacia el baúl a la derecha. Cuando tocó el cofre y no pasó nada, se relajó un poco, antes de levantarlo cuidadosamente, jugueteando con la capa de invisibilidad.

Era un desafío, envolverlo alrededor del baúl tan bien como alrededor de ella misma y al final, no pudo hacerlo. Tenía que conformarse con envolver la capa alrededor del baúl, con la posibilidad de usar la capa alrededor de ella y abrazarse a sí misma alrededor del cofre contra la pared si escuchaba a alguien acercarse. Mejor que la atrapen sola que con el baúl. Si ella fuera atrapada con esto... Ni siquiera podía imaginar el castigo que enfrentaría.

Hermione imaginó los posibles resultados mientras apuntaba con cuidado su varita hacia el baúl, y con un _Wingardium Leviosa_ , lo guió hacia las mazmorras, moviéndose lentamente para permanecer en silencio, manteniéndose consciente de cuánto poder estaba gastando a través del hechizo de levitación Se imaginó que sería expulsada de inmediato, por ejemplo, por robar las cosas de un profesor, por lo menos.

Si se daban cuenta de que había sido elegida, que había arreglado esto de antemano y no le había dicho a nadie... Bueno, ella había leído sobre Azkaban. No creía que los magos tuvieran una instalación equivalente para el encarcelamiento de menores, pero el mundo mágico no parecía demasiado interesado en tratar a los niños como niños, por lo que no se sorprendería al saber que la detención juvenil era una cosa común.

Fue muy, muy, muy cuidadosamente que Hermione finalmente logró meterse en las mazmorras y empujar el cofre debajo de su cama, escondiéndolo debajo de su ropa. Estaba sudando y sin aliento con ojos salvajes, sus reservas de energía se habían agotado, pero cuando el cofre desapareció debajo de su túnica de invierno, la tensión se desvaneció lentamente de su cuerpo y se permitió respirar temblorosamente. Se desplomó en su cama, dudando solo en poner la alarma para la hora habitual. Nadie podía saber que había salido tarde. Y hazañas nocturnas o no, se esperaba que ella se levantara y se viera bien para que Ron le gritara al día siguiente.

 _Continuará…_

… _o…_

 _N/T: Hermione haciendo acuerdos con Voldy, seguro que esto será importante en el futuro de la historia… quizás la tome como protegida… ¿Quién sabe?_


	62. La caída de Weasley

_**Autor:**_ _Artemisgirl_

 _ **Traductor1:**_ _Alice1420_

 _ **Traductor2:**_ _Ikdv_

 _ **Beta:**_ _LidiaaIsabel_

… _o…_

 _Por fin, espere mucho este capítulo y el que viene después, siento que Hermione cumple sus metas de este año._

… _o…o…_

 _Capítulo 62: La Caída de Weasley._

Era realmente un sentimiento extraño, reflexionó Hermione esa mañana, levantarse y decidir que ropa ponerse para llorar.

Entre más pensaba Hermione en eso, más incómoda se sentía. Era el final del año escolar y los Slytherins habían minado sutilmente a Ron ante cualquier oportunidad posible. Habían tenido éxito con creces, sus compañeros de casa, por mucho, _no_ eran sus fans. Aunque ella todavía se sentía un poco obligada, tal vez porque no a _todos_ les desagradaba Ron, ¿solo a los miembros de su casa?

Quería retractarse. Desesperadamente. Pero para este punto, no podía _no_ dejar que Ron le gritara hasta que la hiciera llorar. La idea de no hacerlo parecía extraño… parecía _incorrecta_. Como si algo la estuviera empujando para hacerlo.

Al menos esto sería el final de todo, decidió Hermione. Dejar que Ron le gritara hasta hacerla llorar era la última cosa que habían acordado como parte de su plan _"La Caída de Weasley_ ". Tal vez después de esto, todo podía terminar.

Aunque Ron todavía seguiría siendo un troll. No es como si él hubiera aprendido una lección de todo lo que le había pasado.

Suspiró, sacando una de sus túnicas verdes más bonitas, colocando su escudo de Slytherin en su pecho. Era mucho más difícil mostrar orgullo de su casa cuando estaba tan caliente afuera, no podía superar la idea de usar una bufanda con este clima. Después de darse una buena repasada a sí misma y arreglarse un poco el cabello, Hermione suspiró y se fue, uniéndose a sus amigos, que estaban charlando felizmente sobre el partido de Quidditch.

—¡No puedo creer que van a jugar sin Potter! —Flint se estaba riendo—. ¡Esto va a ser una carnicería!

—No es como si tuvieran cualquier otra opción —apuntó una chica mayor—. Ya terminaron todas las clases y todos nos vamos en un par de días. Ya no queda tiempo para posponer el juego.

—¡Brillante! —rugió Flint. Levantó la vista abruptamente, como si justo viera a Hermione y le dirigió una sonrisa astuta. En realidad, era algo aterradora; sus padres habrían tenido un ataque ante el estado de sus dientes.

—¡Y a ti te tenemos que agradecer por eso! —dijo y Hermione fue abruptamente agarrada, mientras Flint frotaba fuertemente su cabeza con sus nudillos, enredando su mano en su cabello—. ¿A ti y al profesor Quirrell?

—¡Difícilmente creo que _yo_ tenga algo que ver con Harry lastimándose! —objetó Hermione, luchando para alejarse de Flint. Varios otros se estaban riendo, viéndolos—. ¡El parece bastante capaz de hacer todo eso por su cuenta!

Flint se rio y la dejó ir y Hermione se alejó rápidamente tambaleándose. Sin embargo, Flint la estaba viendo con cariño, como una hermana pequeña, y Adrian Pucey y otro chico se estaban riendo con él, pero le estaban sonriendo. Hermione les regresó una sonrisa tentativa pero se alejó de ellos, uniéndose a Tracey y Blaise mientras bajaban al campo, pero cuando vio de regreso hacia ellos, Pucey le dirigió una mirada traviesa, una que ella capturó cuidadosamente y le devolvió.

Tal vez ellos realmente solo estaban agradecidos de que Harry no podría jugar. Él _era_ un prodigio del Quidditch. Con él jugando, Hufflepuff no tendría mucha oportunidad.

El mismo partido fue tenso. Era extraño ver un partido sabiendo que alguien te iba a gritarte después y Hermione se descubrió con dificultad para disfrutarlo, pero trató lo más que pudo. Al menos el partido de Quidditch no fue tanto una carnicería como Hermione había temido que fuera; el resto del equipo de Gryffindor estaban jugando tan ferozmente como podían, los cazadores agresivos más allá de lo normal y los golpeadores haciendo lo absolutamente necesario para obstruir al buscador de Hufflepuff. Hermione decidió que esto era mejor, les estaba dando a los chicos de Slytherin más tiempo para molestar a Ron. Hermione los podía ver a través de las gradas detrás de Ron. ¿Quién sabía que comentarios estaban haciendo Draco, Blaise y Theo? ¿Estaban envueltos también Crabbe y Goyle?

Cualquier cosa que estuvieran diciendo, estaba funcionando; Ron estaba claramente poniéndose más y más enojado, su rostro cambiaba de color cuando estaba enojado.

Sin embargo, el buscador de Hufflepuff se las arregló para atrapar la snitch, dándole el gane a Hufflepuff con 210-60. Esto significó que ellos ganaron la copa de Quidditch, y Hermione estuvo sorprendida de ver que fue una copa real la que ganó Hufflepuff, como un trofeo de deportes muggles. Todos estaban celebrando y Hermione amigablemente aplaudió junto con ellos. Incluso aunque no le importaba quien ganara, estaba feliz por Hufflepuff.

 _Mejor ellos que Gryffindor_ , sonrió para sí misma. Incluso con tantos amigos que tenía en Gryffindor, era difícil no internalizar la rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, en cualquier forma.

Hermione sintió un codazo suave en su espalda, se giró.

—Es tiempo —murmuró Daphne— ¿Esta lista?

Hermione tomó una respiración profunda.

Mientras todos comenzaban a irse, Hermione dirigió su camino fuera de las gradas con cuidado, llegando casi en frente del palco de los maestros mientras Neville y Ron llegaban. Ella llegó tal como era el plan, viendo alrededor para confirmar que al menos uno de los maestros estaba alrededor, después se giró hacia los Gryffindor's.

—¡Hola Ron y Neville! ¡Wow, que juego!

Hermione había practicado su emoción en el espejo esa mañana y estaba segura de que sus ojos tenían emoción. Neville se sorprendió de verla, mientras que Ron miraba con odio al mundo.

—Hola Hermione —contestó Neville, ofreciéndole una media sonrisa. Ron solo la miró enojado.

—Es una pena que Harry no pudiera jugar —dijo Hermione— ¿pero no fue emocionante? ¡Los cazadores parecían determinados a cubrir la falta del buscador!

Ron la miró con enojo, como si personalmente lo hubiera insultado. Hermione luchó con la necesidad de fruncir el ceño.

—Fue bastante intenso —estuvo de acuerdo Neville, mientras alcanzaban su paso—. Me alegra que Gryffindor se las arreglara para sostenerse.

—No pude seguir del todo que es lo que estaba pasando, por supuesto —balbuceó Hermione —Pero los Gryffindor's _parecían_ estar tratando muy duro. _Qué_ decepción que perdieran. Pero se vio muy…

—¿Qué te importan a ti los deportes? —dijo abruptamente Ron, interrumpiéndola.

Los ojos de Hermione se ampliaron. —Yo…

—Tú no —siseó Ron—. No sabes _nada_ de Quidditch, Hermione. Tú solo piensas que es diversión y juegos ¿no es así?

Incluso aunque sabía que Draco y sus amigos habían estado aireando a Ron durante todo el juego, su repentino veneno la agarró con la guardia baja.

—Yo… Ron, _es_ solo un juego —dijo lentamente Hermione—. Eso es lo que _es_ el Quidditch.

— _¡_ _ **No**_ _lo es!_ —gritó Ron y Hermione se sorprendió de verlo tan enojado tan rápido— _¡_ _ **No**_ _es solo un juego!_

—¿Ron? —Neville se veía alarmado—. Ron ¿qué…?

Hermione se mordió el labio. —Ron, yo…

—No, Hermione, no lo entiendes. ¡No entiendes _nada_! ¡No entiendes lo importante que era este juego para Gryffindor y no entiendes que este no es un momento en el que está bien estar feliz!

—Pero Ron… yo no estoy _en_ Gryffindor…

—Correcto —Ron la interrumpió con sorna—. Eres una apestosa _Slytherin_. Probablemente estas _feliz_ de que Gryffindor perdió.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Ron?

—¡Estoy hablando de cómo tu estas aquí, platicando con nosotros como si nada estuviera mal!

Ron parecía enardecido y Hermione podía ver por el rabillo de su ojo a los profesores bajando las gradas y viendo hacia la conmoción.

—Pretendes como si fueras nuestra amiga, como si fueras una de nosotros, ¡pero _no_ lo eres! Eres una asquerosa Slytherin, ¡y nos traicionarás a todos al final! ¡Estás probablemente _feliz_ de que Harry esté en la enfermería! ¡No eres realmente nuestra amiga! ¡No perteneces con nosotros! ¡Ni siquiera… ni siquiera perteneces _aquí_!

Hermione retrocedió. —Yo… qué…

—Incluso los asquerosos _Slytherins_ pueden seguir el Quidditch, pero a ti ni siquiera te importa tanto —resopló Ron—. ¡Ni siquiera perteneces a _Hogwarts_! Hermione, solo… solo _¡VETE!_

El odio en el rostro de Ron era caliente y crudo y el veneno en sus ojos mientras la miraba con enojo era real.

—Yo… _Ron…_

Fue como había temido; Hermione no tuvo que fingir nada de nada, públicamente se disolvió en lágrimas, con todos alrededor para ver.

Hubo un zumbido de ruido a su alrededor, pero Hermione no podía decir que estaba pasando, sus ojos estaban llorosos y estaba llorando, frotándose los ojos, escondió su rostro en las manos. Hubo una fuerte explosión de sonido a su alrededor, un agudo — _¡Sr. Weasley!_ —de la profesora McGonagall y luego muchos gritos. Hermione los ignoró, enterrando el rostro en sus manos, con el cuerpo temblando.

Ella no _pertenecía._

No era una amiga real.

No tuvo que pretender llorar, estaba _llorando_ de verdad, con el cuerpo agitándose por los sollozos. Tan crueles como habían sido sus palabras, Ron había tenido _razón_ , pensó Hermione. Ella no lo era…

—Está bien, Hermione —una voz gentil interrumpió sus pensamientos y Hermione se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era Neville—. No lo decía en serio.

—Sí, lo hacía —objetó Hermione, hipando—. Me _odia_ , solo porque estoy en Slytherin.

—Bueno, yo no te odio y Harry no te odia —dijo Neville, palmeando su espalda con incomodidad—. Y bueno, nosotros somos más amigos tuyos de lo que somos con Ron de todas formas.

La mente de Hermione se sobresaltó

 _¿Qué?_

Hermione levantó la vista hacia Neville a través de las lágrimas. —¿…De verdad?

—De verdad —dijo Neville, asintiendo—. Eres amable con nosotros, nos ayudas a aprender cómo hacer la tarea y estas ahí cuando te necesitamos. No habríamos sobrevivido a ese corredor sin ti, lo sabes. Ron está… —Neville cortó, inseguro—… Ron solo está celoso de ti, tal vez. Que a nosotros nos agrades más, incluso aunque estés en Slytherin.

— _¿Qué ella les agrade más? —pensó Hermione._

Las lágrimas disminuyeron ahora que Ron ya no estaba gritándole, Hermione podía ver más claramente. Ron había sido arrastrado a la orilla, y para su sorpresa, también un par de otros chicos de Gryffindor y algunos Slytherins. Tanto la profesora McGonagall como el profesor Snape estaban ahí, parados frente a él. La profesora McGonagall se veía como si estuviera gritándoles a todos, furiosa, y los brazos de profesor Snape estaban cruzados ominosamente, como si solo estuviera esperando su turno. Todos los estudiantes que pasaban veían a Hermione mientras lloraba y luego veían a Ron, a quien le estaban gritando los profesores, mientras caminaban hacia el castillo. La mayoría le dirigían a Ron miradas de disgusto, incluso si no sabían quién era él, ellos podían decir que él había hecho llorar a una niña de primer año.

 _Misión cumplida_ , pensó Hermione, sorbiendo por la nariz. _¿Cierto?_

Neville se enderezó a su lado, y apresuradamente le dijo que tenía que irse y con rapidez desapareció. Un momento después, la razón se volvió clara, el profesor Snape se acercaba. Hermione levantó la vista hacia él, y él bajó la vista hacia ella por un largo momento, antes de sacar un pañuelo negro de su saco y dárselo sin palabras. Hermione lo tomó, se sonó la nariz y sopló.

—Puede que nos hayas hecho perder la Copa de las Casas —remarcó Snape, con voz neutral.

Hermione levantó la vista rápidamente.

—¿Qué? ¿ _Cómo…?_

—Pareces inspirar lealtad —soltó Snape. Hizo una seña hacia Ron, donde la profesora McGonagall todavía estando regañando a un grupo de chicos—. Algunos de tus compañeros Slytherins escucharon los comentarios del señor Weasley hacía ti. Ellos se cobraron con él por decir esas cosas sobre ti.

Hermione se limpió los ojos y miró más allá. Para su sorpresa, Marcus Flint estaba ahí, junto con Adrian Pucey y otro chico que pensaba se llamaba Graham. Estaban mirando con enojo a Ron y otros chicos Gryffindor que estaban con él, Dean Thomas y Seamos Finnigan, Hermione los reconocía de sus clases. Los chicos de Gryffindor los veía en respuesta con enojo desafiante, pero los Slytherins… ellos se veían asesinos. Y Seamus Finnigan definitivamente parecía como si le hubieran roto la nariz.

—La profesora McGonagall le está quitando puntos a todos los involucrados —dijo Snape—. _Incluyendo_ a tus valientes defensores.

Hermione absorbió por la nariz. —Lo siento, Señor.

Por alguna razón, el pensamiento de perder la Copa de las Casas ahora, sobre todo lo demás, la envió a disolverse en lágrimas de nuevo y Hermione se limpió la nariz sonoramente en el pañuelo, tratando lo más que podía de no llorar. Snape se veía muy incómodo. Palmeó su espalda dos veces y luego disparó una mirada oscura hacia el grupo que había peleado.

—El señor Weasley es un tonto —dijo oscuramente—. Usted pertenece aquí más de lo que él lo hace, señorita Granger. Su aptitud para la magia no tiene comparación. Y es la mejor estudiante de su año —él miró hacia ella, con el tono suavizado —No deje que sus palabras la toquen, señorita Granger. Usted vale muchísimo más _ahora_ de lo que él nunca lo hará.

Hermione asintió, limpiándose los ojos con una esquina limpia. —… G-gracias, Señor.

Le ofreció el pañuelo de vuela, pero Snape lo rechazó. —Déjelo con la ropa sucia; el castillo verá que regrese a mí —le dijo. La miró, de alguna forma más serio—. ¿Está bien?

Era más una orden que una pregunta, pero Hermione asintió igualmente. Snape asintió en respuesta antes de caminar hacia el castillo, siguiendo el ruido de los otros que regresaban.

—… bueno, funcionó.

Hermione se giró para ver a Daphne, Draco, Theo y Blaise, todos los que se había quedado atrás, esperando. Ahora se acercaron, encerrándola en un círculo. Daphne palmeó su espalda gentilmente, pero Blaise tímidamente la envolvió en un abrazo apretado por un largo momento, ganándose una mirada enojada de Draco, antes de dejarla ir.

—¿Funcionó? —repitió Hermione, mirando a Daphne.

—Definitivamente lo hizo —dijo Theo—. McGonagall le quitó veinte puntos por pelear y otros veinte por "conducta indebida". Todos la escucharon hacerlo mientras pasaban.

—Más que eso —dijo Draco, con los ojos brillantes—. Snape le puso un castigo.

Hermione se detuvo. —… ¿un castigo? El año terminó.

—Castigo —repitió Draco, sonriendo de lado—… durante el banquete de despedida.

Todos jadearon y Blaise y Draco comenzaron a reírse entre dientes.

—Nunca había odio de eso —dijo Theo, con su propia sonrisa de lado extendiéndose por su rostro— ¿Cómo funciona eso?

—Lo va a tener con Filch —dijo Draco, mientras comenzaban a caminar por el césped, los últimos en regresar al castillo—. Solo Merlín sabe qué cosa asquerosa lo pondrá a hacer Filch, esperemos que sea limpiar los baños sin varita…

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Daphne en voz baja y Hermione se sorprendió por la preocupación en su voz. ¿Cuándo habían cambiado tanto las cosas para que Daphne se preocupara por su bienestar? —. Weasley dijo algunas cosas bastante groseras…

—De hecho, mucho de lo que dijo era verdad —dijo Hermione, suspirando—. _Soy_ una Slytherin. _Estaba_ feliz de que Gryffindor perdiera. Y _sí_ los traicioné, para este plan.

—Tú no hiciste tal cosa —dijo Draco abruptamente, girándose. Hermione y Daphne levantaron la vista ante la repentina interrupción, Hermione no se había dado cuenta de que alguien más estuviera oyendo.

—No hiciste tal cosa —dijo Draco de nuevo, ferozmente. Sus ojos relampaguearon—. Hermione, Weasley te traicionó a _ti_ primero. Cualquier amistad que tuvieran antes, él la tiró y repetidamente la pisoteó. Y no traicionaste a Longbottom o a Potter, arriesgaste tu _vida_ , yendo con ellos para salvarlos a su estúpida aventura.

Hermione asintió. —Sí, pero…

—Tú solo te asociabas con Weasley si Potter y Longbottom estaban alrededor ¿correcto? —continuó—. _Ellos_ son tus amigos, Hermione. Weasley _no_. Él no se ha _ganado_ tu amistad, y te ha tratado lo suficientemente mal para que nosotros lo marcáramos como tu enemigo.

Los otros murmuraron su acuerdo mientras entraban al castillo, dejando a Hermione para reflexionar tranquilamente las palabras de Draco.

Continuará…


	63. La copa de las casas

_*Nota: Capítulo re-subido con correcciones…_

… _o…o…_

 _Ya queda poco para el fin de nuestro primer año con Hermione como New Blood._

 _Correcciones por LidiaaIsabel._

… _o…o…_

 _Capítulo 63: La copa de las casas._

La fiesta de despedida, reflexionó Hermione, tenía una atmósfera inusual al respecto. Parte de ella se sintió increíblemente tensa, mientras que otra parte se sintió alegre y festiva. La causa del sentimiento de tensión era obvia. A pesar de todo lo que había hecho para llevar a Slytherin hacia la Copa de las Casas, de alguna manera, Slytherin y Ravenclaw estaban empatados.

Nadie parecía saber qué hacer al respecto; nadie se había dado cuenta hasta que entraron al Gran Comedor y vieron colgar ambas pancartas, los colores de ambas casas colgando en las paredes, chocando entre sí. Jade estaba furiosa —Todo esto se debe a las estúpidas excursiones nocturnas de Malfoy, la lucha constante en los pasillos y el abrupto club de lucha de Flint —siseó, mirando a Flint. —No puedo creer que hayas peleado justo en frente de los maestros.

Marcus Flint solo le sonrió, con la mandíbula todavía morada y magullada y se encogió de hombros. —No fue mi culpa —dijo. —Culpa a mocoso de Weasley. Lo volvería a hacer.

Le lanzó una sonrisa a Hermione y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Los demás, sin embargo, parecían estar más de acuerdo con este extraño empate. La casa de Ravenclaw estaba intercambiando comentarios burlones con los Slytherin, algo que Hermione no había esperado. Las dos mesas de la Casa estaban una al lado de la otra, pero fue divertido ver a los estudiantes mayores burlándose unos de otros. Hermione se sorprendió al ver que Ravenclaw parecía estar bien con el empate; se preguntó si era porque Ravenclaw, al final, no le importaba quién ganara la Copa de las Casas. A menos que afectara directamente sus estudios, los Ravenclaws no parecían estar muy preocupados. Hubo un silencio repentino en la habitación y luego todos comenzaron a hablar en voz alta. Hermione se dio cuenta de que Harry había entrado en la habitación, finalmente fuera del ala del hospital y mucha gente estaba de pie y tratando de mirarlo. Hermione hizo una mueca, eso tenía que ser incómodo para él.

Hermione se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor, ofreciéndole una sonrisa, que Harry devolvió agradecido. Ella tomó asiento, mientras Harry se acomodaba.

—¿Qué tan malo es? —Harry preguntó irónicamente, mirando a Neville y Hermione. —¿Voy a ser acusado de asesinar a nuestro maestro?

Les dedicó una sonrisa a medias, en busca de humor, pero Hermione podía escuchar la verdadera preocupación detrás de su tono. —Lo han entendido bien —dijo Hermione, considerando. —Los puntos principales están ahí: Quirrell fue anfitrión de Lord Voldemort, fue tras el tesoro de Dumbledore en un intento de volver a la vida y arriesgaste tu vida y lo detuviste tú mismo. Todos saben que Quirrell está muerto y creo que la mayoría de la gente sabe que Lord Voldemort también escapó como una sombra.

La precisión inusual de la fábrica de rumores se debió en gran parte al recuento fáctico público de Hermione de la aventura en la sala común de Slytherin. Los Slytherin habrían ocultado su fuente, pero habrían extendido la historia a sus amigos en otras casas, quienes a su vez la habrían transmitido.

—La gente no habla tanto de eso ahora —dijo Neville sombríamente.

—Todos hablan de Ron —Hermione hizo una mueca y Harry pareció perplejo.

—¿Ron? —Pregunto Harry. Miró a su alrededor, estirando la cabeza. —¿Dónde está Ron?

—Él no está aquí —dijo Hermione rápidamente. —Él, umh, recibió detención, así que está limpiando las aulas con Filch...

—¿Detención? —dijo Harry incrédulo. —¿Durante la fiesta de despedida?

—Lo que Hermione no está diciendo —dijo Neville, dándole a Hermione una mirada aguda, —Es que Ron fue castigado por gritarle después del partido de Quidditch.

—¿Qué?

Hermione hizo una mueca, pero Neville se encontró contando todo lo que Ron había dicho, cada nombre que la había llamado y cada insulto que le había lanzado. La voz de Neville se calentó y fue vehemente mientras continuaba, sus ojos duros. —…y luego la acusó de ser una amiga falsa que nos traicionaría, dejándote en el ala del Hospital a propósito, ¡y dijo que no pertenecía a Hogwarts y que bien podría irse!

El pecho de Hermione estaba apretado. Estaba mirando la mesa, desgarrando gradualmente la comida en sus manos en pequeños pedazos mientras parpadeaba rápidamente. No estaba segura de por qué, no era como si fuera a poder comer ninguno de los mechones de pan que liberó. Era solo... escuchar todo lo que Ron dijo de nuevo... pero esta vez, con sus amigos Slytherin al otro lado de la habitación ...

—Hermione —la voz de Harry era dominante y Hermione instintivamente levantó la cabeza, su mirada se encontró con la de Harry. Sus ojos verdes eran duros y brillantes y parecía enojado. Hermione tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de retroceder. —Hermione, tú y Neville son mis mejores amigos —dijo ferozmente. —Ron es un amigo también, pero él ni siquiera podría ser… No después de decirte ese tipo de cosas. Bien.

Hermione se mordió el labio con fuerza, tratando de contener cualquier tipo de arrebato emocional. Sintió que quería estallar en lágrimas. Harry, perceptivo como era, lo vio de inmediato. —Ven aquí —dijo y Hermione voló alrededor de la mesa para darle un abrazo adecuado, que Harry le devolvió.

Ambos se quedaron, más tiempo que un abrazo habitual, pero Hermione necesitaba la tranquilidad, tanto la seguridad física de que Harry estaba bien, que estaba fuera del hospital, como la seguridad emocional de que era su amigo, que todavía le agradaba. A Harry no parecía importarle; trató de acariciarla y reconfortarla, pero terminó tocando sus costillas y Hermione se estaba riendo cuando se echó hacia atrás. Harry parecía avergonzado pero feliz. —No tengo mucha experiencia consolando a chicas llorando —le dijo y Hermione se echó a reír. —Bueno, me alegro de que hayas hecho el esfuerzo de intentarlo —respondió ella y Harry le lanzó una sonrisa.

Hubo un silencio repentino en el pasillo, antes de que estallaran los murmullos y Hermione levantó la vista, viendo que Dumbledore acababa de llegar. —¡Mejor me voy! —susurró y corrió por el pasillo para recuperar su asiento entre los Slytherins.

—¿Potter está bien? —Draco arrastró las palabras, alzando una ceja crítica. Hermione ignoró su tono. —Sí. Está furioso por lo que hizo Weasley en el campo de Quidditch —comentó, su tono informal. —Ni siquiera podría ser su amigo después de hoy.

La cara de Draco estalló en una sonrisa satisfecha y Hermione lo ignoró para acomodar su túnica a su alrededor y voltearse hacia la mesa con los demás, donde Dumbledore había aplaudido fuertemente para llamar la atención de todos.

—¡Otro año más! —Dumbledore dijo alegremente. —Y debo molestarlos con el discurso de un anciano antes de que terminemos este festín. ¡Qué año ha sido! Espero que sus cabezas estén un poco más llenas de lo que estaban... tienen todo el verano por delante para que estén agradables y vacías antes que el año que viene comience...

Hermione hizo una mueca y puso los ojos en blanco ante Theo, quien le hizo girar los ojos hacia ella. ¿Qué sentido tenía aprender todo si lo olvidaba luego?

—Ahora, según tengo entendido, la Copa de las Casas aquí necesita ser premiada y los puntos se mantienen así: en cuarto lugar, Gryffindor, con trescientos doce puntos; en tercer lugar, Hufflepuff, con trescientos cincuenta y dos; Ravenclaw y Slytherin ambos empatados en la delantera, a cuatrocientos sesenta y dos.

Hubo un murmullo cuando todos miraron a su alrededor. Nunca se había oído hablar de un empate. —Sí, sí, bien hecho a todos —dijo Dumbledore. —Sin embargo, los eventos recientes deben tenerse en cuenta. —La sala quedó muy quieta. Hermione parpadeó. El plazo había terminado: ¿Aún quedaban puntos? —Ejem —dijo Dumbledore. —Tengo algunos puntos de último minuto para repartir. Déjame ver. Sí... Primero, al Sr. Neville Longbottom...

Hubo un fuerte jadeo y Neville, temblando, se puso de pie en la mesa de Gryffindor. Hubo un murmullo entre la multitud. —... por quedarse para ayudar a sus amigos en una situación enredada, le otorgo cincuenta puntos a la Casa de Gryffindor.

Los Gryffindor comenzaron a animar. ¡Cincuenta puntos! Raramente se oía hablar de tales números: Hermione solo lo había logrado una vez al principio del término al romper el récord de Transfiguración de Dumbledore. ¡Y Neville había ganado cincuenta de una vez! Y una situación enredada, eso solo podría referirse a la aptitud de Neville con el lazo del diablo. Por fin hubo silencio otra vez. —Segundo, al Sr. Ronald Weasley... por el juego de ajedrez mejor jugado que Hogwarts ha visto en muchos años, le otorgo cincuenta puntos a la Casa de Gryffindor.

Los Gryffindor se estaban dejando llevar por la emoción, rebotando en sus asientos, de repente estaban cien puntos arriba Hermione sintió una abrupta sensación de hundimiento en su estómago cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por suceder. Hermione estiró el cuello, tratando de llamar la atención de Snape, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a McGonagall. —Tercero, al Sr. Harry Potter... —la habitación quedó en un silencio mortal y Hermione sintió una ardiente ira dentro de ella. Si Dumbledore iba a hacer estas tonterías, debería hacerlo bien. —... Por demostrar valor puro y un coraje excepcional... —Hermione maldijo, metió la mano dentro de su túnica y susurró: — _Ventus._

—... Le otorgo sesenta puntos a la Casa de Gryffindor —El estruendo era ensordecedor. Aquellos que podían sumarse mientras gritaban ahora sabían que Gryffindor estaba a la cabeza, exactamente diez puntos sobre Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Los Ravenclaw, que ciertamente podrían agregar, parecían insultados porque Gryffindor estaba a punto de ganarles a ellos, mientras que los Slytherin parecían amotinados. Hermione movió su varita y la ráfaga de viento rodeó la cabeza de Snape, revolviendo su cabello. La cabeza de Snape giró rápidamente, buscando al culpable y ella mantuvo el hechizo hasta que sus ojos se posaron en los de ella. Se señaló a sí misma, gesticulando frenéticamente y Snape abrió mucho los ojos.

—Y si mi adición me sirve bien —Dumbledore dijo en voz alta, sobre los vítores. Los Gryffindor's, sin embargo, se negaron a callarse y Hermione observó a Snape moverse silenciosamente detrás de Dumbledore, susurrándole algo al oído y Dumbledore se detuvo, como si estuviera congelado. Muy lentamente, Dumbledore volvió sus ojos azules hacia ella. Hermione no estaba segura de que Dumbledore la hubiera visto antes, pero ahora la estaba mirando. La estaba mirando con la mirada de alguien que casi había resuelto un rompecabezas, todos excepto una última pieza que se negaba a encajar. Seguía mirando de Harry a ella, de ella a Harry, hasta las pancartas de sus casas que colgaban sobre cada uno. Sus ojos azules eran penetrantes, casi acusadores y Hermione sintió una oleada de comprensión. Dumbledore no sabía que ella estaba en Slytherin. Fue una realización abrupta. Pero tan pronto como lo pensó, lo racionalizó. Por supuesto que él no sabría que ella estaba en Slytherin, ¿por qué lo haría? Ella era una de cualquier cantidad de Slytherin's y él no podía hacer un seguimiento de todos los estudiantes en su escuela. Nunca se había metido en problemas, por lo que nunca la habían enviado a su oficina (sí, Hogwarts incluso hacia eso) y solo era una humilde primer año. Dudaba que el Director supiera quién era ella.

Todavía… Su mente retrocedió durante el año pasado. Aunque había estudiado con los Ravenclaws, en público, a menudo estaba junto a Harry, Ron y Neville, a veces incluso en la sala común de Gryffindor con ellos. Si el Director solo hubiera estado prestando atención a Harry... ¿acababa de asumir que ella era una especie de compinche de Harry? Dumbledore estaba mirando a Snape con una mirada aguda y Snape le estaba dando a Dumbledore una sonrisa aceitosa a cambio.

El corazón de Hermione había dejado de latir. ¿Dumbledore se había visto atrapado en hacer lo que Hermione pensaba que estaba a punto de hacer? Dumbledore levantó una mano y el pasillo quedó en silencio una vez más. —Se necesita mucha valentía para enfrentar a nuestros enemigos —dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo. Pero Hermione podía ver a través de él ahora: su sonrisa estaba un poco pellizcada, el brillo en sus ojos había desaparecido. —Pero puede ser aún más difícil mantener la calma. Por el uso de una lógica fría frente al fuego... le doy cincuenta puntos a la señorita Hermione Granger.

El cambio fue dramático. Los gritos y gemidos de las fuertes objeciones de los Gryffindor's fueron ahogadas por los vítores y los gritos de triunfo de los Slytherin's. Desapareció completamente el sentido del decoro de los Sangre Pura cuidadosamente cultivado: los estudiantes golpeaban la mesa con sus copas y golpeaban los pies. Hermione tuvo un momento para ver que los Ravenclaw también estaban vitoreando, muchos de ellos sonriéndole específicamente a Hermione, antes de que Jade la abordara y abrazara.

—¡Ganamos!

—Lo que significa... —dijo Dumbledore sobre el alboroto —necesitamos un cambio de decoración —él aplaudió y en un instante las banderas de Ravenclaw desaparecieron y enormes serpientes de Slytherin ahora decoraban la habitación, el vestíbulo revestido de plata y verde. La profesora McGonagall estaba mirando a Snape, que le estaba dando una sonrisa maliciosa y Hermione no pudo evitar reírse.

—Estaba decidida a que Slytherin ganara la Copa de las Casas los siete años de mi educación aquí —le dijo Jade a Hermione seriamente, abrazándola nuevamente. —¡Y casi lo perdimos ! ¡Nos salvaste! ¡Salvaste nuestro legado! —Hermione pensó que Jade se estaba yendo un poco por la borda, pero sus compañeros de clase seguían vitoreando y silbando, e incluso Theo estaba sonriendo, Theo, que rara vez sonreía. Draco estaba golpeando su taza y Blaise silbaba y todas las chicas todavía gritaban y se abrazaban en celebración.

Aún así, aunque… La mirada que Dumbledore le había dado, como si la hubiera visto de repente, le provocó a Hermione una sensación incómoda el resto del festín.

 _Continuará…_

… _o…o…_

 _N/T: Tomen eso, leones aprovechados jajaja_


	64. Resultado de los exámenes

_Hola a todas, solo les quiero avisar que se acabaron mis vacaciones y es muy posible que las actualizaciones se retrasen un poco, me esforzare para que eso no pase, pero les aviso de todos modos…_

… _o…o…_

 _Traduccion: Ikdv_

 _Corrección: LidiaaIsabel_

… _o…o…_

 _Capítulo 64: Resultados de los exámenes._

Los resultados de los exámenes llegaron a la mañana siguiente, los sobres aparecieron mágicamente en su mesa de noche durante la noche y Hermione estaba feliz de ver lo espectacularmente que lo había hecho. No sólo había conseguido un perfecto o mejor en cada asignatura, sino que, en muchas de ellas, también había conseguido créditos extra y lo mejor de todo era que sus exámenes tenían clasificación y ella estaba en la cima de la clase.

No es que eso dijera mucho cuando en su clase sólo habían unos cincuenta estudiantes, pero aún así. Ella había vencido a todos los Ravenclaws, Terry Boot estaba obligado a decir algo sobre ello.

En el desayuno, los Slytherins estaban discutiendo cuidadosamente sus resultados sin hacer referencia a lo bien que lo habían hecho, presionándose el uno al otro, esperando quien sería el primero en romperse y directamente declarar lo bien que lo había hecho. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco e ignoró su discusión para mirar a los Gryffindors. Harry parecía estar bien y Neville tenía una mirada de sorpresa y placer en su rostro que hizo sonreír a Hermione. Ella sonrió a la cara visiblemente roja de Ron mientras los gemelos se burlaban de él. Probablemente no lo había hecho tan bien como pensaba que lo haría.

Queriendo _de verdad_ discutir las notas de los exámenes, Hermione se levantó mientras la gente miraba a Draco y se deslizó hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde Terry Boot proclamaba a viva voz la parcialidad del examen de Transfiguración.

—Lo bonito es algo completamente subjetivo —se quejaba—. No debería quitarme puntos simplemente porque McGonagall no apreció mi sentido del estilo.

—No lo hizo —dijo Hermione, deslizándose junto a Mandy Brocklehurst—. Ella dio créditos extra por estilo. Pero no los dedujo si no tenías estilo.

Anthony le sonrió. —Buenos días, Hermione.

Hermione le dio una sonrisa, mientras Terry frunció el ceño por sus resultados, murmurando. —¿Entonces de dónde me quitó un punto...?

—¿La tapa se abría? —Mandy sugirió—. La mía casi no lo hace.

—Sí, sí, la caja estaba bien... —Terry dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. Lo juro, debe haber sido lo del estilo.

—¿Qué estilo has elegido? —preguntó Hermione.

Terry se enderezó. —Era un diseño muy moderno y descarnado —le dijo, con su voz altiva—. Para imitar el desastre que el tabaco puede causar a la salud. Era un metal muy frío, con sombras espeluznantes grabadas en él y barras que bajaban por los lados para imitar una celda de la cárcel...

—¿Barras? —Hermione repitió—. ¿Cómo, con pequeños agujeros?

—Sí —dijo Terry, asintiendo con la cabeza— Y luego, había...

—Ese es tu problema, amigo —dijo Anthony, echándole a Hermione una mirada conspiradora—. Si tenía huecos, el tabaco habría volado fuera de la caja.

Terry le dio a Anthony una mirada oscura. —Era un estilo. Era una licencia artística.

—La profesora McGonagall me quitó puntos porque mi tapa no salía —dijo Mandy, frunciendo el ceño—. Ella definitivamente habría deducido puntos si la caja fuera poco práctica o inutilizable. Ahí tiene que ser donde los perdiste.

—Aún así —dijo Terry, doblando los brazos y haciendo pucheros—. ¡Caer tan bajo por un punto perdido!

—Oh, cállate —dijo Mandy, exasperada—. Pensarían que has perdido a una tía, estás tan disgustado. Todos seguimos entre los diez primeros de la clase, todos estamos bien.

—¿En qué lugares están? —Preguntó Hermione. Terry suspiró y se desplomó sobre la mesa, mientras Anthony ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Estoy en el quinto lugar —dijo Anthony, encogiéndose de hombros—. Terry quedó en cuarto. Mandy se ubicó en séptimo lugar. Michael incluso no bajó a desayunar, porque sigue escondiendo su rostro, sólo consiguió el noveno puesto.

Hermione los miró por un momento.

—...¿ _Ninguno_ de ustedes consiguió los tres primeros? —dijo.

Terry la miró fijamente. —No tienes que restregármelo.

Pero Hermione ya estaba de pie, mirando alrededor del Gran Salón, escudriñando. En Gryffindor… no, ella conocía a los Gryffindors de primer año y no había forma de que entraran en los primeros diez lugares. En Hufflepuff... Ernie Macmillan era bueno escribiendo, pero no en los aspectos prácticos de la magia y no pudo haber vencido a Terry y Anthony...

Sus ojos cayeron sobre la mesa de Slytherin, y comenzó a sonreír.

—Los tenemos —dijo en voz baja—. Tenemos los tres primeros.

—¿Qué? —Terry gruñó—. ¿Los _Slytherins_ vencieron a _Ravenclaw_ por los tres primeros?

—Yo…

Terry ya estaba irrumpiendo en los primeros años en la mesa de Slytherin. Hermione se apresuró después de él y Anthony pareció que intentaba reprimir su risa, pero los siguió rápidamente.

—¿Ustedes, serpientes, nos ganaron los tres primeros lugares? —Exigió Terry, mirando a todo el mundo—. ¿ _Cómo_?

Los compañeros de casa de Hermione se volvieron lentamente para darle una mirada a Terry y fue casi como si hubieran practicado, era la misma mirada ligeramente burlona y despectiva en todos sus rostros. Hermione tomó la oportunidad de deslizarse de nuevo en su asiento en la mesa de Slytherin, al lado de Tracey, sin molestarse en esconder su sonrisa. Tracey le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Somos la casa de la ambición —Draco se burló de Terry—. ¿Te sorprenden las grandes cosas que vienen de nosotros?

—¿Quién clasificó en qué? —Preguntó Terry—. ¿Quién me venció?

Theo levantó una ceja. —No somos tan groseros como para discutir los números...

—Oh, cállate, Nott —interrumpió Blaise. Miró a Theo con una sonrisa—. Conseguí el sexto lugar. Tendrás que encontrar al culpable en otro lugar.

Draco gimió. —Blaise, _no_ sólo _compartes_ los resultados de tus exámenes con los Ravenclaw's...

—Obtuve el tercero —dijo Theo de repente. Le dio a Terry una mirada evaluadora. —Me imaginé que una de ustedes águilas tomó el segundo lugar. ¿Dices que los tres primeros puestos están en Slytherin?

Draco se retorció, aunque intentaba ocultarlo. Hermione parpadeó, inclinando la cabeza. Algo no tenía sentido.

—Uno de ustedes tiene que ser —dijo Terry, frunciendo el ceño—. Ustedes, serpientes...

—Ravenclaw tuvo cuarto, quinto, séptimo y noveno en la clase —interrumpió Anthony, dándole a Terry una mirada de advertencia—. No hay nadie en Gryffindor o Hufflepuff que proporcione un desafío, así que...

—Entonces, ¿quién quedó segundo? —exigió Terry, mirando al otro lado de la mesa.

Un puñado de los Slytherins se retorcieron ligeramente, antes de que finalmente, Draco, con un exasperado suspiro levantara la mano.

Theo jadeó.

—Quedé segundo —dijo Draco, con un tono de superioridad altiva. Pero no pudo engañar a Hermione, compartió clases y sala común con él durante un año. Draco estaba disgustado, ella lo notaba, pero él lo escondía bien.

Theo, sin embargo, estaba completamente descompuesto.

—¿Tienes el segundo? —le exigió a Draco—. Si tú fuiste el segundo, ¿quién fue el primero?

—Hermione —dijo Anthony simplemente.

Los Slytherins se giraron para mirarla, con los ojos bien abiertos, acusadores. Hermione hizo lo mejor que pudo para ignorarlo y en vez de eso, miró a Anthony.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó—. Ni siquiera preguntaste.

Anthony le sonrió burlonamente, con sus ojos brillantes. —No era necesario. ¿Había alguna posibilidad de que fuera otra persona?

Hermione sintió que sus propios labios se inclinaban hacia una sonrisa en respuesta y la sonrisa de Anthony se amplió.

—¿ _Granger_? —Una voz familiar gritó y con un suspiro, Hermione se volvió para mirar a Pansy.

—¿Sí...? —Hermione dijo, su voz sonaba muy molesta. Pansy la ignoró.

—¿Se supone que debemos creer que _Granger_ obtuvo el primer puesto? — Pansy dijo bruscamente— ¿ _Granger_? Ella no podría haber… es una sangre su…

Draco le dio un codazo a Pansy y ella gritó.

—Quiero decir, ella es hija de muggles.

—Oh, claro —dijo Anthony, olfateando despectivamente—. Todos ustedes piensan que eso todavía importa.

—¿Es eso así? —Terry exigió y su voz era dura—. ¿Todos ustedes no pensaron que Hermione podría quedar en la cima porque sus padres son muggles?

Hermione podía ver sus caras tan bien como Terry, una sensación de frío creciendo en su pecho...

— _No_ —dijo Draco enfáticamente, cortando a Terry. Lo miró con desprecio—. Eso no tiene nada que ver con nada en absoluto.

—¿Oh? Eso _que_ tiene que...

—Draco ha estado hablando todo el año sobre sus planes de estar en la cima de la clase —dijo Theo. Miró a Draco, que se sonrojó un poco. Theo miró hacia atrás a Terry—. Me _sorprende_ que Hermione le ganara. Esperaba que estuviera entre los diez primeros, pero no me di cuenta de que era _tan_ buena.

Theo le dio una sonrisa irónica, disculpándose y Hermione se encontró sorprendida ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa de vuelta.

—A _mí_ sí me sorprendió.

Hermione miró para ver a Pansy de pie, con los brazos cruzados y mirando con enojo de Hermione a los Ravenclaws.

Blaise gimió. —Pans, no es como si hubieras tenido una oportunidad en la cima de todos modos. Siéntate antes de que te avergüences a ti misma…

—Lo _estoy_ —se burló Pansy—. Con su herencia... y su _sangre_...

—Como si fueras alguien que pueda hablar de sangre —murmuró Millie y la cara de Pansy se sonrojó de un nada atractivo color moteado.

—Eres una tonta —pronunció Terry con asco—. Y Hermione es New Blood, de todos modos. ¿Realmente creen que alguno de ustedes tiene alguna posibilidad?—Terry le ofreció a Hermione una pequeña sonrisa en reconocimiento que Hermione devolvió.

—O eso _dice_ ella—gruñó Pansy y Terry se giró para verla.

—¿Alguna vez la has visto hacer magia? —Su voz era aguda y Hermione se sintió conmovida de que sus amigos de Ravenclaw vinieran en su defensa de esta manera—. Es increíble. Ella puede analizar y describir hechizos sin pensarlo. La magia le _habla_. No puedes _fingir_ eso.

Pansy los miró a todos y con una rabieta, se dirigió hacia las mazmorras de Slytherin. La mesa se quedó callada mientras la veían irse.

Anthony puso una mano sobre el hombro de Hermione.

—¿Quieres venir a terminar de comer con nosotros? —preguntó en voz baja.

Hermione lo consideró, pero no iba a dejar que los comentarios de Pansy la afectaran, no ahora, en el día de su triunfo.

—Gracias, pero estoy bien aquí —dijo—. Sólo fui a ver cómo lo habían hecho.

Anthony asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo, antes de apretarle el hombro cuando se giró y se fue. Terry les miró a todos con asco antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse también.

Muy consciente de los ojos de sus compañeros sobre ella, Hermione, muy tranquila, se sirvió un poco de huevos. Hubo un pequeño silencio mientras todos volvían a sus platos.

—Así que —dijo Theo, rompiendo el silencio—. Primera. La mejor del año.

—Sí —dijo Hermione.

—Ese es un gran logro, Granger —dijo, con los ojos brillantes.

—Sí, lo es —dijo Hermione. Inclinó ligeramente la barbilla hacia arriba, mirándolo por la nariz—. Soy consciente.

—Tus padres van a estar muy orgullosos de ti —dijo, con una sonrisa en su rostro— Siendo la primera del año.

Hermione parpadeó. ¿ _Sus padres_...? ¿Eso fue un desaire? —pensó Hermione. Pero el tono de Theo no parecía cruel. —Van a estar muy orgullosos de ti —continuó Theo, con una sonrisa cada vez más amplia—. De hecho, ellos podría incluso ofrecerse a comprarte...

— _Cállate_ , Nott —dijo Draco, empujándolo con fuerza. Theo se estrelló contra Daphne y se cayó del banco. Theo se levantó de nuevo, riendo, y había dos manchas de color en lo alto de las mejillas de Draco mientras Draco se volvía hacia Hermione. Se movió en el banco al otro lado de la mesa, hasta que se sentó directamente frente a Hermione y se inclinó hacia adelante para hablar con ella.

—Mis padres me han hecho saber que se espera que sea el primero en mi año cada año desde que fui lo suficientemente grande para saber sobre Hogwarts —le dijo Draco, con cuidado de mantener su tono tranquilo. Su tono era casi de disculpa—. Me sorprendió haber llegado en segundo lugar. Había estudiado tanto, e incluso obtuve créditos extra en un par de clases, ¿y alguien había obtenido incluso _más_ que yo?

—¿Así que no fue el hecho de que fuera _yo_ quien te venció? —Hermione aclaró—. ¿Fue sólo el hecho de que alguien te ganó?

Draco hizo una mueca, pero la siguió con una sonrisa fantasmagórica.

—Estaba demasiado cegado por mi orgullo para superar el hecho de que estaba en segundo lugar —admitió—. Si me hubiera detenido a pensar en ello, lo habría sabido en un momento, por supuesto que serías tú.

—¿Por supuesto? —El tono de Hermione era casi juguetón—. ¿No Theo? ¿No Terry? ¿No tenían oportunidad en tu mente?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, pero el fantasma de una sonrisa volvió a tocar sus labios. —Por supuesto que serías tú —dijo otra vez, más calladamente. Volvió a mirarla. Y sus ojos plateados la capturaron—. Siempre eres tú.

Hermione sintió que algo se le atascaba en la garganta al mirar a Draco, sin que nadie dijera una palabra, sólo un tranquilo y atrapado silencio entre ellos en medio del estruendo de la sala de desayuno.

—¡Bueno, yo _obtuve_ el octavo!

El momento se rompió abruptamente cuando Tracey se abalanzó sobre Hermione con un chillido excitado.

Hermione se volvió hacia ella, sorprendida y los ojos de Tracey brillaban de excitación. —¡Conseguí el _octavo_ lugar! —dijo, su excitación era innegable—. Hermione, nunca he sido buena en trabajo escolar, ¡y quedé _octavo_ en la clase!

Hermione suprimió su primera reacción. Si hubiera llegado a ser octava, habría estado horrorizada y le dio una sonrisa suave.

—Eso es genial, Tracey —le dijo— ¿Estarán tus padres orgullosos?

—No podrán creerlo —respondió Tracey, riéndose ligeramente— ¡Yo, siendo buena en la escuela! ¡Y todo es por ti!

Tracey le dio un abrazo a Hermione, ahí mismo en el banco y para sorpresa de Hermione, ella le devolvió el abrazo, con una suave sonrisa en su cara.

—Estoy seguro de que he jugado un papel menos importante de lo que crees —dijo Hermione—. Estudiaste mucho.

—Oh, tonterías —dijo Tracey, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par ante su lenguaje—. Fue tu pequeño grupo de estudio secreto y lo sabes. Blaise fue el sexto, yo fui octavo y Millie incluso consiguió el décimo lugar. ¡ _Millie_!

—Eso es grosero —dijo Hermione bruscamente, al tono de Tracey, pero Tracey puso los ojos en blanco.

— _Sabes_ que Millie tiene problemas para estudiar —dijo Tracey—. Nunca ha sido buena en el aprendizaje de libros siempre ha planeado criar kneazles después de Hogwarts. _Ella_ también se sorprendió por ello.

—¿También le sorprendió que yo llegara primero? —Dijo Hermione. Su voz sonaba extraña, de repente se quedó muy callada, no como Snape cuando se enojaba.

—No seas ridícula —Tracey le echó una mirada a Hermione y el corazón de Hermione se calentó un poco.

—Cualquiera que haya estudiado contigo no dudaría ni un momento en que fueras la primera —dijo en voz alta—. Eres brillante, Hermione.

Hermione se sonrojó y se alejó de Tracey, sólo para ver a Blaise guiñándole el ojo, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara aún más.

—Entonces —dijo Theo, calculando— Slytherin obtuvo el décimo, octavo, sexto, tercero, segundo y primero. ¡Eso es más de la mitad de los primeros puestos!

—Ravenclaw se llevó los otros cuatro —le dijo Hermione.

—Eso es genial, para Slytherin —dijo Theo—. Nos pone a la cabeza de las otras casas.

Millie resopló. —Yo no estaría tan segura de eso —dijo—. Vincent y Greg debieron de haber obtenido algo más bajo que el promedio.

Todos echaron un vistazo a la mesa y a Vincent y Greg, que estaban practicando el equilibrio de las magdalenas en la parte superior de sus tenedores. Todos miraron rápidamente hacia atrás.

—Aún así —dijo Theo—. Tenemos la mayoría de los primeros puestos. Creo que eso es muy bueno.

—Lo es —Hermione estuvo de acuerdo.

—Y gracias a Granger —dijo Draco, con los ojos brillantes. Levantó su copa hacia ella, como haciendo un brindis—. Por la New Blood que le muestra al resto de nosotros, los pura sangre, cómo se hace. Salud.

Hermione se congeló en su asiento, con los ojos muy abiertos. Draco nunca antes la había llamado New Blood.

—Salud —accedió Blaise, cogió su copa y le lanzó a Hermione una sonrisa descarada.

—Felicidades —dijo Theo, sonriendo—. Bien hecho, Hermione.

—¡Por Hermione! —Tracey dijo, saltando.

—Por Hermione —aceptó Daphne, recogiendo también su copa.

Hermione vio como uno por uno, todos sus compañeros de clase de su casa recogieron sus copas y la miraron. Millie tuvo que atacar a Vincent y Greg para llamar su atención, pero ellos levantaron sus copas también.

—Para Hermione, por conducir nuestra guarida de víboras al éxito —dijo Blaise, sonriendo.

—Que siga haciéndolo —añadió Theo—, mientras aplastamos a las otras casas.

—Por Hermione —se hizo eco Draco—. Felicidades.

Para la inmensa sorpresa de Hermione, pasó su taza a la derecha y tomó la taza de Theo de su izquierda y bebió profundamente y los otros siguieron, cada uno tomando una taza de alguien más y bebiendo. Hermione siguió sus movimientos automáticamente, luchando por no poner una cara mientras tomaba el té demasiado endulzado de alguien.

Después, hubo una breve refriega mientras se intercambiaban las tazas y se reanudó el desayuno, pero con un aire más ligero y festivo entre los Slytherin's mientras disfrutaban de su última comida del año en Hogwarts. Hermione hizo una nota para buscar tradiciones de sangre pura con respecto a los brindis más tarde, pero era difícil incluso preocuparse por no saber algo.

Sus compañeros de clase acababan de brindar por ella ser la primera del año. La habían declarado públicamente el líder académico de su año y brindaron abiertamente por su éxito.

Hermione no podía dejar de brillar mientras terminaba sus huevos.

Si eso no se sentía como una aceptación, no sabía qué lo haría.

Continuará…


	65. El viaje a casa

_Correcciones realizadas por: LidiaaIsabel, gracias._

…o…o…

Capítulo 65: El viaje a casa.

Empacar después del desayuno fue un asunto ruidoso, con gritos de; —¿Dónde lo puse?— y —¿Alguien ha visto mi cepillo para el cabello? —alrededor de la habitación mientras las chicas buscaban todas sus cosas.

Hermione había mantenido en gran medida sus cosas juntas, por lo que empacar no fue difícil, solo era cuestión de guardar las cosas que había sacado.

—Nunca dijiste que eran —dijo Tracey, mientras Hermione se paraba en su cama y cuidadosamente bajaba las coronas de piedra que había puesto allí.

—Son coronas —dijo Hermione y Tracey se echó a reír. —Sí, pero ¿dónde las obtuviste?

Hermione sonrió. —De los reyes de piedra.

El embalaje tomó poco tiempo; lo que tomó más tiempo fue que Hermione entró en pánico y trató de descubrir la mejor manera de llevar el segundo baúl con el que había terminado, junto con ella a la plataforma. Todos los demás tenían un solo baúl y Hermione solo había tenido un baúl durante la mayor parte del año... Al final, le puso un candado Muggle y otra etiqueta de equipaje que decía claramente _"Los libros de Hermione - Propiedad de Hermione Granger"_ y lo colocó junto a su baúl normal, etiquetado como _"Hermione Granger"._ A veces, esconderse a la intemperie era la mejor opción, pensó Hermione, mordiéndose el labio mientras enderezaba la cama. No era como si pudiera escabullir un pesado baúl como ese en el tren sin ser visto.

Se entregaron notas a todos los estudiantes cuando salían del castillo, advirtiéndoles a todos que no hicieran magia durante el verano, lo que hizo que Hermione sonriera. Fueron conducidos a los botes y luego Hagrid los estaba navegando a través del lago y estaban abordando el Expreso de Hogwarts, los estudiantes hablando y riendo mientras se apilaban. Hermione usó sutiles hechizos de levitación en sus baúles para ayudarlos a entrar. Con todo el caos, nadie sabría quién estaba haciendo qué y probablemente mirarían para otro lado, independientemente Hermione se instaló en un compartimento con Tracey, Millie y Blaise. Jugaron Exploding Snap por un tiempo antes de que Tracey y Millie se fueran a buscar a Daphne.

Blaise estaba hojeando un libro en silencio y Hermione observó el paisaje pasar por la ventana, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos. —¿En qué estás pensando?

Hermione levantó la vista y Blaise la estaba mirando directamente. Él arqueó una ceja y Hermione se echó a reír. —Estaba… —comenzó ella. —Umm…

—Puedo ver que estás luchando por decir una mentira —bromeó Blaise. —No, Hermione. Solo dime la verdad.

Tenía los ojos abiertos y honestos, Hermione se mordió el labio, sintiendo una punzada en el corazón. Revelar sus pensamientos sería revelar una debilidad, e incluso con sus amigos, ser vulnerable, especialmente a otro Slytherin, se había vuelto difícil. Sin embargo, los ojos de Blaise estaban desprotegidos y Hermione suspiró. —Estaba tratando de averiguar qué estaba pasando con el brindis de esta mañana —admitió Hermione.

Blaise le dirigió una mirada burlona. —Todos te estaban celebrando —le dijo. —Estábamos orgullosos de ti. Pensé que estarías contenta.

—Lo estaba —dijo Hermione rápidamente. —No, lo estoy. Era, en realidad... significa mucho para mi, pero en el brindis, todos comenzaron a intercambiar tazas…

La comprensión amaneció en la cara de Blaise. —Y los muggles no intercambian tazas —supuso.

—No lo hacen— confirmó Hermione. —Simplemente tintinean vasos o copas con otras personas después del brindis, pero antes de beber. Nunca he visto a personas intercambiar tazas.

—Dudo que los muggles tengan mucha necesidad de intercambiar tazas —dijo Blaise, dándole una sonrisa torcida e irónica. —No, a menos que el veneno sea tan común en el mundo muggle como en el mundo mágico.

—¡Oh! —la mano de Hermione voló hacia su boca, sus ojos cada vez más grandes. —Entonces el intercambio de copas es…

—Si planeabas envenenar a una persona, ¿te imaginas una mejor manera de asegurarte de que beba el veneno que hacer un brindis? —Blaise preguntó —Incluso si supieras que tu copa está envenenada. No puedes simplemente rechazar un brindis. Entonces todos comenzaron a intercambiar vasos.

—¿Entonces las personas no pueden envenenarse entre sí, porque terminarían envenenando a alguien a azar? —Hermione lo adivinó.

—Oh, no me malinterpretes, la gente todavía se envenena —dijo Blaise, sonriendo. —Pero ahora es más en cenas privadas o en secreto. Ya no hay envenenamientos en general, en funciones públicas, con el intercambio de copas de vidrio, se vuelve demasiado peligroso.

—¿Hubo realmente tantas muertes que esto se convirtió en un protocolo social? —preguntó Hermione, asombrada.

—Si pudieras triunfar sobre tu enemigo en privado o de manera grandiosa, dramática y pública, ¿cuál elegirías? —Blaise respondió y la mente de Hermione volvió a la clase de Herbología: Pensamiento, lágrimas en los ojos, sangrando frente a todos y el terror en sus ojos cuando Hermione susurró un rumor sobre su sangre.

—En público —dijo Hermione de mala gana y Blaise le sonrió.

—¿Ves? —él dijo. —Todos somos iguales. Así que para detener las intoxicaciones, los magos comenzaron a intercambiar tazas. Esto fue hace siglos, obviamente. Apuesto a que no mucha gente ahora sabe de dónde viene la tradición.

—¿Pero lo haces? —preguntó Hermione.

Hubo una pausa y Blaise le dirigió una mirada larga y medidora. —Sí —dijo finalmente. —Mi madre me enseñó.

Hermione lo miró por un largo momento, con confusión en sus ojos. Blaise suspiró y miró por la ventana. —Todo lo que sé sobre tu madre es que es famosa por su belleza —se aventuró Hermione. —Daphne se ha referido a ella como _"el epítome de la clase" y "el pináculo de la belleza"._ Y Tracey dijo que coquetea mucho.

Blaise se rió a pesar de sí mismo. —Eso no es exactamente inexacto —dijo. Le dio a Hermione una mirada divertida, antes de que su sonrisa se apagara. —Mi madre —dijo finalmente —ha tenido siete maridos.

—¿Siete? —los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron. —Eso es —su mente la atrapó, recordándole el contexto de la conversación y Hermione se interrumpió, dándole a Blaise una mirada evaluativa. —Iba a decir "No sabía que la poligamia era legal en el mundo mágico" antes de darme cuenta —dijo Hermione secamente y Blaise contuvo una carcajada. Hermione lo miró reír, esperando que sus ojos volvieran a encontrarse con los de ella. —Ese tipo de cosas también suceden en el mundo muggle —dijo, con cuidado de mantener su tono uniforme, sin prejuicios. —Incluso tienen un término para ello: _una Viuda Negra_. Como la araña.

Blaise pareció sorprendido, luego pensativo. —¿Una viuda negra...? —lo consideró y luego resopló. —Eso... encaja bastante bien, en realidad.

Hermione solo lo miró y Blaise volvió a mirarla a los ojos. —Hay muchos rumores acerca de mi madre —dijo Blaise finalmente. —Que está maldita, que le hizo algo sus maridos, que otros amantes potenciales organizaron "accidentes" para sus rivales... —Y Blaise acababa de mencionar que su madre le había enseñado sobre la historia semi oscura de un antiguo ritual, con su historia cargada de envenenamiento.

—Entiendo —dijo Hermione. Ella se acercó, poniendo una mano sobre la suya por un momento, mirándolo. —Gracias por confiar en mí con esto.

Blaise pareció sorprendido, pero luego sus ojos se suavizaron. —Sí —dijo, con los labios torcidos. —No estoy totalmente seguro de cuándo sucedió eso, pero sí confío en ti.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. —Eso no es malo —bromeó. —Tienes que confiar en alguien.

—Retira eso —dijo Blaise de inmediato. —No lo hago. No soy un Hufflepuff débil.

Hermione se echó a reír, antes de levantarse y tratar de parecer snob. —Todo el mundo necesita al menos una persona en quien confiar —le informó Hermione, alzando la barbilla. —Deberías escucharme, lo sé claramente mejor. Soy la mejor de la clase.

Se miraron el uno al otro por un largo momento, ambos con una mirada presumida, antes de que ambos comenzaran a reír.

—Todavía estoy tan contenta de haber conseguido estar en la cima —dijo Hermione, cuando su risa había disminuido. —No me di cuenta en que momento, pero realmente siento que demostré mi valía ante todos ahora. Estaban tan sorprendidos...

—Sabía que estarías en la cima del año, Hermione —le dijo Blaise. —Nunca lo dudé por un segundo. Eres la mejor bruja que tenemos.

Hermione sintió que su corazón se calentaba por la amabilidad y honestidad en su voz. Los ojos de Blaise se suavizaron mientras la miraba, antes de obtener una chispa juguetona en ellos. —Tú también eres la chica más guapa de nuestro año —continuó, con ojos burlones. —Definitivamente también estarías en la cima por eso.

Hermione resopló. —Deberías haberte detenido cuando estabas ganando —dijo ella, arrojándole un cojín. —Tomaré la más inteligente: Lavender Brown puede tener el mejor aspecto y veremos cuál de nosotras llega más lejos en la vida.

—Lavender Brown es una vaca asfixiante —descartó Blaise y le devolvió el cojín. —Tú eres el que tiene la sonrisa que debilita a los hombres hasta las rodillas y los ojos que capturan las luces de las hadas.

—¡Detente! —Hermione se rió. —Eres ridículo.

Blaise se detuvo, según lo solicitado, pero sus ojos brillaron aún, haciendo que Hermione sonriera y rodara los ojos mientras la miraba muy sugerente, obviamente tratando de coquetear con ella sin decir nada más. Pero Hermione solo sonrió. A pesar de su ridiculez, Blaise realmente era un buen amigo. Un buen amigo… De repente, Hermione se puso de pie.

—¿Vas a algún lugar? —Blaise preguntó. Hermione asintió con la cabeza. —Me olvidé de algo. Solo tengo que hacer un recado.

No fue difícil encontrar el compartimento de Harry Potter; ella siguió los susurros y los estudiantes que se detuvieron para mirar adentro. La aventura de Harry con Quirrell seguía siendo un chismorreo. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, golpeó brevemente antes de entrar. Harry, Neville y Ron estaban en el compartimento. Ron estaba tumbado sobre uno de los asientos, roncando con una revista en la cara, mientras que Harry y Neville estaban en el otro asiento, abriendo ranas de chocolate. Se congelaron cuando ella abrió la puerta, pero ambos se relajaron cuando vieron que era ella.

—Pediría tomar asiento —dijo Hermione con ironía —pero parece que te has quedado sin ellos.

Neville se sonrojó y Harry sonrió. Hermione inclinó la cabeza. —Harry, ¿puedo hablarte en el pasillo? —ella dijo. —Tengo algo para ti.

Curioso, Harry miró a Neville, quien se encogió de hombros y asintió, antes de pararse y unirse a ella. Una vez en el corredor, Hermione revisó cuidadosamente ambas direcciones antes de retirar la capa de invisibilidad de Harry de su túnica. Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron. —¡Me había preguntado a dónde había quedado esto! —él dijo. —Me preocupaba que se hubiera perdido en el corredor.

Hermione sonrió. —No hubiera dejado que eso sucediera —le aseguró. —Tómala —ella lo ayudó a envolverlo bajo su propia túnica, en caso de que alguien más pasara. Hizo que Harry pareciera vagamente embarazado o inusualmente gordo, pero fue lo mejor que pudo hacer sin prácticamente molestar a Harry. —Tengo algo más para ti —le dijo, entregándole un trozo de papel. Harry lo tomó y lo escaneó.

—Este es... ¿tu número de teléfono? —él dijo. —¿Y tú dirección?

Hermione le ofreció una sonrisa suave —Recuerdo que dijiste lo miserables que son tus parientes —dijo. —Si alguna vez quieres venir o simplemente quieres hablar con alguien que sabe... bueno. Ahora sabes cómo encontrarme.

Harry le sonrió, antes de hurgar en sus bolsillos. —Espera —garabateó su propio número en un trozo de pergamino y se lo dio. —Los Dursley probablemente no me dejarán usar el teléfono, pero si reciben una llamada para mí, podrían dejarme atenderlo—él pauso. —También podría dárselo a Ron y Neville, pero es posible que no sepan cómo usar un teléfono.

—No lo recomendaría —le dijo ella seriamente. —Solo quédate con los búhos con ellos. Menos posibilidades de que enojen a tu familia de esa manera.

Harry asintió, antes de darle un fuerte abrazo, levantándola. —Harry… —Ella se rió, golpeando a Harry antes de que él la bajara. Él le sonrió, sus ojos verdes brillaban. —Nunca te agradecí, Hermione —le dijo. Su mirada se puso seria. —Me salvaste la vida, allá abajo en el corredor. Nos salvaste a todos. Gracias.

Su mirada era tan honesta, tan directa, que Hermione se sintió retorcerse. —No fue nada, Harry —le dijo honestamente. —Eres uno de mis mejores amigos. No podía permitir que te pasara nada.

Harry le sonrió y Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, antes de darle otro abrazo. —Dile adiós a Neville en caso de que no lo vea en la plataforma —le dijo Hermione a Harry. —No me gusta su habilidad de comer todos esos dulces sin evitar tirarlos por todos lados —Harry se rió y asintió, deseándole un feliz verano antes de desaparecer nuevamente en su compartimento.

Sonriendo para sí misma, por un trabajo bien hecho, Hermione regresó por el pasillo a su propio compartimento. El resto del viaje transcurrió un poco borroso y antes de que ella lo supiera, estaban llegando a la estación de King's Cross. Un conductor los dejó pasar por la plataforma en dos y tres personas, para no asustar a los muggles y tan pronto como Hermione pasó, estaba ansiosamente escaneando a la multitud.

—¡Hermione! —Hermione se giró para ver a su madre y su padre saludando, abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Con los ojos húmedos de repente, Hermione se arrojó sobre sus padres. —Los extrañé mucho —exclamó Hermione, abrazándolos a los dos con fuerza. —No tienen idea.

—Oh, creo que tenemos una idea —murmuró su madre, acariciándole la espalda. —Probablemente fue en algún lugar del reino de cuánto te extrañamos.

—Entonces, ¿cómo fueron tus exámenes? —preguntó su padre, levantando los baúles de Hermione en un carrito. —¿Lo hiciste bien?

—La mejor de la clase —admitió Hermione y sus padres le sonrieron. —¡Esa es mi pequeña! —su padre se echó a reír, dándole una palmada en la espalda. —No importa a qué tipo de escuela asistas, siempre sales en la cima.

—¿Estás lista para ir, querida? —preguntó su madre y Hermione asintió.

—Tengo mucho que contarte —les dijo. —Espera hasta que te enteres de lo que pasó en la escuela…

Continuará…


	66. El comienzo del verano de Hermione

_Lo siento mucho por la tardanza, el trabajo consume demasiado._

 _Gracias a Ikdv y a LidiiaIsabel por la ayuda siempre._

… _o…o…_

 _Nota de Artemisgirl: ¡Hola! En este capítulo comienza el segundo año (Cámara de los secretos) para Hermione. Este es un buen lugar para hacer una pausa y tomar un descanso. ¿Necesitas un poco de agua? ¿Necesitas ir al baño? ¿Son las 3 de la mañana y has estado leyendo durante horas y necesitas dormir? Este es el lugar de la historia para tomar un descanso y volver una vez que te hayas refrescado. Seguiremos aquí esperándote :)_

… _o…o…_

 _Capítulo 66: El comienzo del verano de Hermione (Libro 2)._

Los padres de Hermione estaban increíblemente complacidos con sus calificaciones. Hermione no había previsto su diversión con la historia de la carrera de obstáculos.

—Espera, ¿ _cuánto_ tiempo duró la caída? —Preguntó su padre, sonriendo —¿Usaste los 15 metros de cuerda?

—¿El perro solo se _durmió_? —Repitió su madre—. ¿Igual que en el mito?

Hermione resistió el impulso golpear con su pie. —¿Podrían _por favor_ dejarme terminar de contarlo?

Sus padres se quedaron en silencio, pero Hermione se dio cuenta de que no duraría.

— _Sí,_ el Cerbero solo se durmió. Fue fácil —continuó Hermione—. Y la caída fue... no sé cuánto tiempo. _Realmente_ larga. Utilicé los 15 metros de cuerda, pero no fue suficiente. Tuve que volver a subir. Fue agotador.

—Siento que eso debería ir en contra de las reglas —dijo el padre de Hermione—. Necesitar más de 15 metros de cuerda...

—La exploración _real_ de las mazmorras no es lo mismo que la fantasía, querido —señaló su madre, dándole un codazo—. Deja que Hermione cuente su historia.

Hermione quería mucho a su madre.

—Tuve que ir a buscar una cuerda retráctil del guardabosque para usarla —les dijo—. En el fondo de la fosa había una capa de plantas que trataban de estrangular a la gente.

—Eso suena... peligroso —dijo su madre con cuidado.

—Bueno, si no sabes lo que estás haciendo —Hermione estuvo de acuerdo—. Yo _sabía_ lo que estaba haciendo y fui capaz de hacer que se enroscaran con un simple hechizo de fuego.

La madre de Hermione parecía aprobarlo con cautela. Su padre parecía orgulloso.

—La habitación de al lado tenía todas estas pequeñas llaves voladoras y escobas y la cerradura era resistente a la magia. Se suponía que tenías que coger la llave necesaria para abrir la puerta.

—Pensé que no te gustaba volar —dijo la madre de Hermione con curiosidad—. ¿Te las arreglaste para superar eso?

—En cierto modo —admitió Hermione—. Utilicé las ganzúas que papá me dio para pasar.

Su padre se rió a carcajadas.

—¿ _Ves? ¿Ves_? —le dijo a su esposa, dándole un codazo con una amplia sonrisa—. Como si pudiera dirigirla mal.

—No dudé de ti —la madre de Hermione olfateó con atención—. Pensé que te habías emocionado un poco cuando Hermione escribió a casa pidiendo soga y cosas para ayudarla a explorar un calabozo.

—¡No lo hice! _Sabía exactamente_ lo que ella necesitaría...

—Después de la sala de llaves voladoras —Hermione continuó en voz alta— había una sala con piezas de ajedrez gigantes. Tenía que jugar y ganarle a las piezas blancas para seguir con mi camino.

Sus padres guardaron silencio al respecto, intercambiando una larga mirada entre ellos antes de mirarla a ella.

—Y... ¿cómo fue eso? —preguntó su madre.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que Slytherin había cambiado su habilidad para captar los matices. Antes, había clasificado el tono de su madre como _"curioso"._ Ahora, sin embargo, sonaba más _"cuidadosamente neutral"._

—No muy bien —dijo Hermione, haciendo una mueca—. Tuve que regresar, sabía que no debía intentarlo. Terminé haciendo que un chico de mis clases me ayudara.

—¿Te llevaste a un cómplice contigo? —Dijo su padre, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Inteligente. Más miembros en el juego.

—No —dijo Hermione, dejando de lado las palabras raras de su padre—. Se ofreció a ayudarme a aprender cuando me vio leyendo un libro de estrategia de ajedrez. Cuando me consideró sin oportunidad, me envió un juego de ajedrez en miniatura que estaba conectado a uno que él tenía. Pensó que estaba jugando con Ron. Hice eco de los movimientos que el ajedrez gigante hacía en el pequeño juego y cuando el hacía un movimiento yo lo repetía con mis piezas en el tablero gigante.

—Inteligente —dijo su padre, aprobándolo—. Mucho más inteligente que jugar por ti misma.

—¿No es Ron el chico que estaba siendo tan malo contigo? —dijo su madre con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Por qué estarías jugando con él?

—Para ganarle —dijo Hermione, suspirando—. De todos modos, era una mentira. La siguiente habitación…

—No deberías mentir a tus amigos de esa manera —dijo su madre con desaprobación—. Esa no es forma de mantener las amistades cercanas.

Hermione reflexionó brevemente sobre el hecho de que su madre sería comida viva en Slytherin.

—Hermione estaba en una aventura y no quería compartir el botín —dijo su padre, defendiéndola—. Las reglas son diferentes; no es como si hubiera mentido sobre algo importante. ¿Qué fue lo siguiente, Hermione?

—Um —Hermione dudó—. La habitación de al lado tenía un troll.

Sus padres se quejaron en voz alta y Hermione hizo un gesto de dolor.

—¿Un _troll_?

—¿Es así como el que entró en Halloween? ¿Se escapó de este ridículo rompecabezas?

—¡Un troll es un encuentro de mucho más alto nivel del que una persona de su año debería afrontar sola!

—Voy a escribir a esa escuela y...

—¡Estuvo _bien_! —Hermione dijo en voz alta—. Mamá, el troll en Halloween fue un extraño accidente y todo terminó bien. Incluso hice amigos con él. Los accidentes raros pueden pasar en cualquier escuela.

La madre de Hermione la miró con desaprobación, con los labios apretados, pero se quedó en silencio.

—Y papá, yo... —Hermione vaciló. ¿ _Un encuentro de alto nivel_? —Toda la carrera de obstáculos era algo opcional. No estuve en peligro en ningún momento, en que creyera no poder controlarlo—continuó—. Y no tuve que _matar_ al troll, sólo pasarlo. Lo cegué usando un hechizo de luz muy brillante y lo pasé corriendo.

—¡Brillante! —proclamó su padre. Su madre aún parecía estar en desacuerdo.

—En la habitación de al lado había un fuego mágico en las puertas y siete botellas. Había un acertijo lógico sobre la mesa para averiguar qué poción me ayudaría a seguir adelante.

—El nivel del acertijo —dijo su padre, asintiendo con la cabeza—. ¿Lo superaste?

Hermione resopló. —Por supuesto.

Algo en su tono divirtió a sus padres; su padre sonrió ampliamente y se rió de nuevo y su madre rompió una sonrisa.

—Siempre fuiste buena con la lógica —dijo su madre, con su rostro suavizándose—. ¿Qué fue lo siguiente?

—La siguiente habitación era... ummm... —Hermione hizo una pausa. ¿Cuál era la mejor manera de explicar esto?

—¿Sí? —le dijo su padre.

—La habitación de al lado era la última habitación y contenía un espejo mágico —dijo Hermione finalmente—. Tenías que ser capaz de mirarte en el espejo y querer el premio sin querer _usar_ el premio.

—¿Usar el premio? —su madre repitió con extrañeza.

—Como un arma mágica o un objeto especial —le explicó su padre a su madre. Se volvió hacia ella—. ¿Verdad, Hermione?

—Algo así —admitió Hermione—. Me las arreglé muy fácilmente, en realidad. No sabía de antemano cuál era el tesoro, así que fue fácil de conseguir para mí, lo remplacé con uno falso, para que otras personas no supieran inmediatamente que alguien había pasado primero.

—¿Cómo sabes que no conseguiste un falso tesoro de otra persona también? —preguntó su madre.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Umm —dijo—. Supongo que no lo sé

—¿Todos los demás sabían de antemano cuál era el tesoro? —preguntó su padre.

—Los otros que conozco que intentaron la carrera de obstáculos lo sabían —dijo Hermione—. Hubo pistas en la escuela, más o menos... Yo sólo hice la carrera de obstáculos primero y no me importaba la recompensa. Los otros se enteraron primero del artefacto mágico y eso fue lo que los atrajo al calabozo.

—Bien por ti por ganar —dijo su madre, complacida—. ¿Recibiste algún reconocimiento por ello, además de este premio?

Hermione lo consideró.

—Conseguí 50 puntos para mi casa que me concedieron en la fiesta de fin de año —dijo cuidadosamente—. Fue suficiente para poner a mi casa a la cabeza para ganar la Copa de las Casas.

Sus padres la miraron con satisfacción.

—Mi pequeña, una aventurera de mazmorras por derecho propio —dijo su padre. Se veía increíblemente orgulloso de ella, casi como si fuera a llorar.

—Bien hecho, Hermione —dijo su madre, sonriendo—. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

Ante la evidente alegría de sus padres, Hermione se ablandó y le devolvió la sonrisa. Era casi difícil... se había acostumbrado a ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, incluso si eran de felicidad.

Hubo un silbido desde la otra habitación y la madre de Hermione se puso de pie.

—Esa será la tetera —dijo, entrando en la otra habitación.

Su padre se sentó allí, mirando a Hermione con orgullo. Ella se movió, un poco incómoda.

—Hermione, he estado fingiendo ser un mago que se arrastra por las mazmorras durante años —le dijo y finalmente el reconocimiento se despertó para Hermione—. El hecho de que tú…

—¿Este es el juego al que vas a la casa del Sr. Stalling los jueves por la noche? — Hermione intervino.

—Sí. No interrumpas. Ahora —continuó su padre—, sé que tu madre puede no parecer la más comprensiva de que vayas a la escuela de magia, pero está preocupada por tu seguridad. Pero quiero que sepas que estoy increíblemente, increíblemente orgulloso de ti.

—Yo... ¿eso es genial? —Hermione ofreció. No estaba muy segura de lo que su padre estaba buscando.

—Si vas a ir a más aventuras de mazmorra, o aventuras en general, estaría más que feliz de ayudarte a conseguir cualquier equipo...

—¿Estás _animando_ a nuestra hija a meterse en problemas? —La madre de Hermione dijo bruscamente, volviendo a la habitación con la bandeja de té.

—No. Sólo estoy ofreciendo nuestro apoyo como padres cariñosos a nuestra hija —respondió.

La madre de Hermione suspiró largamente y se acomodó en el sofá con su taza de té, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Hermione se rió.

—Hermione, ¿qué planes tienes para el verano? —Preguntó su madre, cambiando de tema con tacto—. ¿Tienes alguna tarea?

—¡Oh! Sí, nos han dado deberes de verano —dijo Hermione—. ¡También conseguí una pasantía!

—¿Una pasantía? —Repitió su padre—. ¿Después de tu primer año?

—Hermione, tienes doce años —dijo su madre, levantando una ceja—. ¿No es eso algo más para que los estudiantes mayores se ocupen de ello?

—El Mundo de los Magos ni siquiera tiene prácticas, en realidad —dijo Hermione con suficiencia—. Le pregunté a mi jefe de casa y él me encontró una. Estaré trabajando en una compañía de publicaciones mágica, ayudando a conseguir café, leer manuscritos y ayudando a editar la gramática.

Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada.

—Eso suena muy bien para ti —dijo su padre, pareciendo ligeramente impresionado—. Buena experiencia laboral, en todo caso.

—¿Significa esto que tendremos que llevarte a Londres todos los días? —preguntó su madre.

—¡No! Han accedido a darme una trasladar de trabajo, es como un… —Hermione se detuvo—. Bueno, me lleva al trabajo y me regresa todos los días a horas precisas. ¿Cómo… una pantalla de tele transportación, pero sin la pantalla?

—Eso es increíblemente práctico —murmuró la madre de Hermione, aprobadora—. Y esto te ayudará a mantenerte ocupada durante el verano.

—Excelente —dijo el padre de Hermione, asintiendo—. Estábamos preocupados de que terminaras aburriéndote. Y no sabíamos si querrías invitar a alguno de tus compañeros de la escuela a venir aquí.

Hermione hizo una mueca, imaginando las cosas que Blaise o Millie dirían sin intención.

—Probablemente es mejor si no —dijo Hermione precipitadamente—. Sin embargo, _sí_ tengo un amigo al que le podría preguntar…

Continuará…


	67. Jugando a vestirse

LidiiaIsabel la mejor beta que existe, gracias.

...o...o...

Capítulo 67: Jugando a vestirse.

Hermione no estaba segura de cómo vestirse para su pasantía, por lo que pidió ayuda a su madre, quien la ayudó a encontrar un vestido negro de negocios en su propio armario. El vestido tampoco le quedaba demasiado mal: su madre la ayudó con el ajuste, chasqueando sobre cómo estaba creciendo tan rápido y que su crecimiento probablemente terminaría pronto. —Y una vez que hayas dejado de crecer acá, podrás comenzar a crecer hacia el frente, querida —dijo con un guiño. —Avísame cuando estés lista para ir a comprar sujetadores.

—¡Mamá! —la cara de Hermione ardió. —Bueno, supongo que querrás sostenes normales, ¿sí? —su madre empujó. —¿Quién sabe qué visten tus compañeras de clase de brujas? Todavía pueden usar corsés y estancias, especialmente dada la forma en que muchas cosas parecen estancadas en el tiempo hace un siglo o dos.

—Yo... está bien —admitió Hermione. —Esa es probablemente una buena idea. Ninguna de mis compañeras de dormitorio usa sostenes todavía, así que... Realmente no sé qué visten las brujas.

—Cuando lo necesites, iremos —le aseguró su madre. —¿Ya has tenido tu primer período?

—¡Mamá!

—No hay nada de qué avergonzarse, Hermione. Es una parte natural del crecimiento.

Hermione vaciló. —Yo... yo tuve una —dijo ella, vacilante. —Solo que... fue solo una. No tuve otros.

La madre de Hermione se volvió para mirarla con curiosidad. —¿Solo una?— dijo ella, levantando una ceja.

—Sí —dijo Hermione. No se había dado cuenta de que no había tenido otro, después del primero que había tenido. —Tuve un período en marzo, pero no he tenido otro desde entonces.

Algo revoloteó en la cara de su madre. —Hermione, no es así como funcionan los períodos —dijo. —Los recibes todos los meses. ¿Estás segura de que no fue de alguna otra cosa?

—Estoy segura —dijo Hermione enojada. —Tenía calambres y todo. Y había mucha sangre. Incluso usé tampones. —Hermione podía decir que su madre estaba tratando de no reír. —Pero solo tuve uno —continuó Hermione. —Esto… realmente no me di cuenta de que solo tenía uno. Lo olvidé, una vez que desapareció.

Su madre le disparó con una mirada aguda. —Hermione, ¿estás embarazada?

—¡No! —gritó Hermione. —Mamá, ni siquiera he besado…

—Solo pregunto, amor. No puedo pensar en ninguna otra razón por la cual el período de una mujer de repente se detenga de esa manera. Hermione vio a su madre hurgar en su joyero en busca de joyas apropiadas para el negocio. Hermione se mordió el labio. —Mamá —dijo. —Una niña tiene un período menstrual porque su cuerpo está tratando de prepararse para tener un bebé, ¿verdad?

—Sí, amor —dijo su madre distraídamente. —El útero desecha el revestimiento del útero después de que la concepción no ha tenido lugar.

—Bueno, tal vez mi cuerpo no esté listo para comenzar a tener bebés —dijo Hermione, manteniendo su voz muy uniforme. —Tal vez solo quería probarlo una vez y luego decidió que aún no estaba listo.

—Oh, Hermione —su madre estaba exasperada. —Así no es como funciona. Una mujer… —se interrumpió y Hermione levantó la vista rápidamente para ver que su madre la estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados. Hermione rápidamente trató de transformar su expresión en algo más neutral.

—Hermione —dijo su madre, su tono agudo. Hermione hizo una mueca. —Hermione Jean Granger, ¿qué has hecho?

—Yo... nada mamá, ¡De verdad! —Hermione se opuso. —¡Acabo de tener un período!

—¿Y este período ocurrió naturalmente...? —Hermione hizo una mueca y la cara de su madre se puso muy tensa. —Así que tuviste un período antinatural —dijo su madre, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. —¿Supongo que esto es algo mágico? ¿Un ritual de novatadas? ¿Todas sangremos en el caldero para unirnos como amigas?

—¡Mamá! —Hermione estaba escandalizada. —¡Eso sería magia oscura! ¡No! No hay... no fue...

—Entonces ¿Qué fue? —dijo ella, acercándose y sentándose al lado de Hermione, —Dime ¿Qué fue? —los ojos de su madre eran agudos y penetrantes. Hermione se retorció, sus habilidades de Slytherin para ocultar la verdad la abandonaron frente a las habilidades de detección de mentiras perfeccionadas de su madre.

—Hice un ritual —dijo Hermione apurada. —Una bruja que tiene su primer período exactamente a los dieciocho meses después de cumplir once años ayuda a maximizar su potencial mágico. Así que hice un ritual para la fertilidad y me dolió mucho, pero como no tenía esperma para fertilizar nada, obtuve mi período dos semanas después, el día antes de mi medio cumpleaños, así que funcionó, pero entonces... solo tuve ese, supongo, porque mi cuerpo no estaba listo para comenzar a hacerlo solo y no volví a hacer el ritual... —se detuvo. —Espero que todo haya funcionado. Si hice todo eso y ni siquiera cuenta como un período adecuado, me enojaré. Me dolió mucho.

—Oh, Hermione —suspiró su madre. —¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —su madre la abrazó, acercándola. Hermione se mordió el labio y abrazó a su madre, enterrando su rostro en su brazo. —Estás creciendo muy rápido y creciendo en este mundo muy diferente —dijo su madre suavemente, acariciando el cabello de Hermione. —¿Cómo se supone que debo apoyar a mi pequeña cuando está haciendo cosas que no puedo entender? ¿Haciendo cosas para cambiar su cuerpo?

—Estoy bien —dijo Hermione, su voz petulante. —Acabo de tener un período, eso es todo. Estoy segura de que eventualmente obtendré los molestos normales —su madre se apartó, dándole a Hermione una mirada severa.

—Sea como sea, estamos haciendo una cita para usted para el ginecólogo —le dijo. —Nos aseguraremos de que de alguna manera no te hayas lastimado permanentemente con este ritual mágico.

Hermione suspiró. —Bien.

—Ahora —dijo su madre, enderezándose. Sacó un par de aretes pequeños y los extendió. —Estos son imitación de perlas negras. ¿El mundo mágico tiene cosas cómo esta?

—Creo que sí —dijo Hermione. —Nadie realmente usa muchas joyas en la escuela, pero creo que sí.

—Entonces estos irán con ese vestido —su madre se levantó y fue a guardar sus otras joyas. —¿Tienes algún tipo de zapato de negocios para usar con ese vestido? No quiero que uses tus zapatos escolares con un vestido largo hasta la pantorrilla.

—No, pero creo que podría caber en los tuyos, ahora. Mis pies terminaron de crecer primero —dijo Hermione, buscando en el armario de su madre. —¡Mira! Puedo caber en tus zapatos —le ofreció una sonrisa vacilante a su madre, quien suspiró pero le sonrió con cariño.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres ponerte esos? —ella advirtió. —Los tacones pueden doler después de un tiempo.

—Puedo usar un hechizo amortiguador —le aseguró Hermione.

—Te lastimarán las piernas, cariño, no solo los pies —dijo su madre, frunciendo el ceño. —Ponen mucha tensión en las pantorrillas.

—Siempre puedo llevar un par de zapatos bajos en mi bolso por si acaso —dijo Hermione. Se miró en el espejo, con el vestido y los tacones de su madre. Se recogió el pelo en un moño y lo sostuvo allí. Parecía muy adulta, pensó. Al igual que el tipo profesional de bruja que tendría un trabajo en una editorial.

—Bueno, es una ocasión especial —admitió su madre. —Solo asegúrate de llevar un par de analgésicos contigo en tu bolso y un par de zapatos planos en caso de que los necesites. Tendremos que levantarte temprano mañana también. Tendré que arreglarte el cabello antes de partir para la práctica.

Continuará…

…o…o…

 _N/T: Algo que me gusta mucho de esta historia, es como los padres de Hermione la apoyan en todo y no la molestan por cómo está cambiando su vida, no son un obstáculo para ella sino más bien un potenciador._


	68. Lleuwlynn & Selwyn

_Con esto de la cuarentena y todo lo demás, no hay excusa para no avanzar con las historias ¿no?_

 _Espero que todas estén bien y sanas en sus casitas…_

 _Gracias como siempre a Ikdv por su traducción y a LidiaaIsabel por la corrección._

… _o…o…_

 _ **Capítulo 68: Lleuwlynn & Selwyn**_

El traslador dio un jalón detrás de su ombligo haciendo girar su estómago, pero Hermione pudo suprimir sus náuseas, desesperadamente enfocándose en la sensación del aire dentro y fuera para estabilizar su sentido de sí misma. No quería que la primera cosa que hiciera en su nueva pasantía fuera vomitar sobre los zapatos del señor Vitac.

— ¡Hermione Granger! ¡Justo a tiempo!

Hermione abrió sus ojos para ver a Cadmus Vitac ofreciéndole una sonrisa, viéndose igual de agotado como se veía en la oficina del profesor Snape. Estaba vistiendo un traje de un color mostaza con una túnica naranja brillante.

—Señor Vitac —dijo Hermione, guardando su traslador en su bolsa. Le ofreció una ligera inclinación—. De nuevo muchas gracias por la oportunidad. Estoy muy emocionada por comenzar.

Cadmus levantó una ceja y le dirigió una lenta mirada, viéndola cuidadosamente. —Primera lección —dijo abruptamente—. Lo que es apropiado de vestir y lo que no en el trabajo.

Hermione sintió su corazón hundirse.

—Lo… siento —dijo—. Hice lo mejor que pude para parecer profesional, realmente lo hi…

Y lo _había_ hecho. Su madre le había ayudado a poner sus imposibles rizos en un moño francés elegante y Hermione incluso se había puesto medias con su vestido y tacones, se había puesto su mejor saco negro sobre esto. Pensaba que se veía muy adulta. Escuchar que había hecho todo mal era descorazonador.

— _Luces_ muy profesional —le aseguró Cadmus—, pero para la profesión incorrecta. Ven. Déjame mostrarte.

Le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera y Hermione caminó detrás de él, haciendo lo más que podía para no tambalearse en los tacones de su madre. Bajaron el pasillo hasta unas grandes puertas de color rojo, las que Cadmus abrió, y Hermione jadeó.

Lucía casi como un almacén, pero de alguna forma increíblemente _no_. Había personas con escritorios en todos lados y luces que brillaban raramente sobre ellos, murmurando sobre páginas de manuscritos. Detrás de todos ellos había libreros increíblemente grandes, con escaleras en ellos que eran de dos o tres niveles de alto. Páginas iban de un lado a otro, recogiendo referencias de las estanterías y corriendo con ellas hacía los editores, que las atrapaban, murmurando para ellos mientras leían.

—Esta es la sala de trabajo —le dijo Cadmus—. Ahora; ¿Qué es lo primero que notas sobre cómo están todos vestidos?

—Nadie viste túnicas exteriores —observó—. Usted es la única persona que puedo decir que lleva una.

—Muy bien —dijo Cadmus— ¿y qué más?

Hermione le dio otra mirada a la sala, antes de levantar la vista implorante. Cadmus río un poco.

—Vamos a presentarte, y veremos si puedes descubrirlo —le dijo.

La guió hacia las mesas. Hermione sintió una extraña sensación de nervios en su garganta, y trató de mantenerla abajo.

Para su sorpresa, mientras se acercaban a una de las mesas, la pareja de personas miraron hacia arriba abruptamente y nerviosamente y se pusieron de pie. Hermione miró a Cadmus, con duda.

—Chicos, esta es Hermione Granger —les dijo—. Ella va a estar ayudándonos este verano.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada antes de ofrecerle inclinaciones pronunciadas.

—Complacido de haberla conocido, señorita Granger —los dos le dijeron. Los ojos de Hermione se ampliaron.

—Ah, ustedes no tiene que…

—Hermione aquí está aprendiendo hoy sobre cómo nos vestimos aquí en Lleuwlynn y Selwyn —dijo Cadmus riéndose—. Ahora, Hermione ¿qué observas?

Hermione se mordió el labio.

—Solo están vistiendo túnicas básicas, y están algo empolvados —dijo Hermione—. La mujer de por allá está vistiendo una túnica abierta.

—Exactamente —dijo Cadmus asintiendo—. Práctico. Fácil. Nada elegante aquí, nadie más va a vernos además de los libros. —le dirigió una mirada apreciativa—. Estas vestida más para una oficina del Diario del Profeta que para aquí, debido a que los reporteros están a la vista pública. Aquí, a nadie le importa lo que vistas, mientras estés adecuadamente cubierta y puedas moverte rápidamente.

Hermione suspiró.

—Lo intentaré mañana —le dijo.

—Estoy seguro de que le encontrarás el truco —le aseguró. Y sonrió indulgentemente—. Además, se supone que tengo que enseñarte cosas de negocios como esta ¿cierto? Eso fue lo que dijo Severus.

La guio alrededor, presentándola a los otros. Hermione se sentía más y más rara mientras pasaba el tiempo, con todos inclinándose ante ella y eso. Al menos estaba _demasiado_ arreglada, pensó para sí misma, _no con poca_ ropa. Mejor demasiado preparada que no preparada.

Después de conocer a todos, Cadmus la llevó hacia su escritorio. Ahí había una pluma, un tintero de tinta roja y una pila de papeles.

—Este es tu escritorio —le dijo —tu primer trabajo es revisar gramaticalmente este manuscrito, ya fue revisado por hechos, así que no te preocupes por eso.

—¿Quiere que también revise estilo? —Preguntó Hermione, tomando asiento y acercando su silla—. ¿Frases confusas y esa clase de cosas?

Cadmus lo consideró por un momento y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Puedes hacerlo —dijo— ¡No puede empeorarlo!

La dejó hacer eso y se alejó.

Hermione pasó el primer día de su internado leyendo todo sobre pestes de jardín y diferentes formas de manejarlas. Se comió un sándwich en su escritorio a la hora del almuerzo, pero siguió leyendo y marcando mientras lo hacía. Para el final del día, había terminado el manuscrito y lo tenía todo marcado, y había aprendido más de lo que nunca pensó que necesitaría saber sobre gophers, conejos, doxies, hadas y nomos.

—Bien hecho —le dijo Cadmus cuando regresó—. Esto ayudará mucho...

—Podría haber empezado con otro —admitió Hermione—. No terminado, pero empezado. ¿Podría dejarme dos, mañana?

Las cejas de Cadmus se levantaron casi hasta la línea de su cabello.

—Veremos cómo estuvo este, y lo discutiremos mañana —le dijo—. Déjeme acompañarla de regreso al vestíbulo, solo hasta que se sienta cómoda en el lugar.

Hermione se balanceó detrás de él en sus tacones hasta el área de recepción, antes de sacar el traslador. Miró al reloj, dos minutos para irse, y luego le dio una inclinación.

—Gracias de nuevo por esta oportunidad —le dijo con honestidad—. Estoy realmente emocionada por aprender sobre la publicación.

Cadmus se rió entre dientes. —Señorita Granger, si usted marcó esto —dijo, sosteniendo el manuscrito en alto—, con la misma habilidad y precisión con la que hizo su ensayo de prueba, créame, yo voy a estar ganando más de este acuerdo que usted.

El traslador la jaló abruptamente desde el ombligo, girando a Hermione a través del espacio para aterrizarla fuertemente en su sala de estar. Se tambaleó en sus tacones y cayó hacia atrás en el sofá, ligeramente mareada, pero aliviada de que su primer día no había terminado tan mal, después de todo.

-o-o-

Trabajar en Lleuwlynn y Selwin fue mucho mejor el siguiente día, cuando Hermione vestía una simple túnica de verano, y nadie tuvo ninguna razón para mirarla fijamente y dirigirle miradas extrañadas. Para el viernes, ya había dejado las túnicas y estaba usando pantalones negros y una blusa negra para el trabajo, nadie ponía atención a lo que la gente estaba usando, mientras no fuera elegante. Había atrapado a uno de los pasantes en las estanterías que estaba usando unos gastados pantalones de mezclilla azules y una vieja camiseta de Quidditch; mientras que ella pudiera caminar libremente y terminar su trabajo, sospechaba que estaría bien.

Su trabajo principal seguía siendo revisar gramaticalmente manuscritos. Cadmus Vitac apreciaba mucho su habilidad en hacerlo y había comenzado a preguntar en voz muy alta si podía hacer un hábito en enviar sus editores de copias a una escuela Muggle para que aprendieran su gramática propiamente. Hermione se escondía más y más en su silla cada vez que él hacia eso, insegura pero viendo los rostros de los otros editores de copiado que estaban alrededor de ella mientras se ponían más y más rojos. Hermione sospechaba que su habilidad con la gramática venía más de lo mucho que le gustaba leer y las correcciones constantes de su madre mientras crecían que solo la escuela Muggle, pero no iba a decir ni una palabra.

Además estaba el bono añadido de que incluso mientras estuviera trabajando, estaba leyendo y aprendiendo sobre magia, dependiendo de lo que estuviera leyendo. Varios de los libros que leyó estaban un poco más allá de su liga, pero estaba complacida con la cantidad que podía entender. Había muchos buenos libros sobre defensa contra las artes oscuras y criaturas que Hermione encontró fascinantes, y Hermione se encontró con una lista de hechizos que quería aprender después en sus notas, el encantamiento _Patronus_ en lo alto de su lista. Cualquier cosa que pudiera derrotar algo tan terrorífico como un _Dementor_ era algo que sería necesario.

Cuando no estaba editando, Hermione traía café para otros editores, haciéndoles sombra en sus trabajos o ayudando a los revisores de hechos mientras corría y encontraba libros de referencia en la gigante librería que tenían.

Los revisores de hechos eran _impresionantes_ , y Hermione los admiraba inmensamente. Era increíble verlos leyendo, algunas veces murmurando silenciosamente las palabras, y luego levantándose de repente y cobrando vida, ladrando instrucciones. Y era aún más impresionante el hecho de que no tenían la necesidad de revisar a cada dato, solo _algunos_ ; cada uno de los revisores de datos parecía tener una increíble memoria llena con todo tipo de oscura y mágica información con la que podían referenciar. Hermione deseaba que ella pudiera recordar tanto.

Los compañeros editores de copiado de Hermione no parecían quererla mucho, algo que a ella no le importaba, los pasantes eran más divertido para Hermione para intentar hacer amigos. Todos tendían a ser excéntricos traga libros que habían tomado el trabajo más por el beneficio de estar alrededor de libros todo el día que por el salario que venía con él, un impulso que Hermione podía entender bien.

También tendían a ser jóvenes. Uno de ellos, Michael, era un chico alto y delgado que no tenía mucho de haber salido de Hogwarts y que disfrutaba discutir teorías obscuras mágicas con ella. Otra, Claire, era una mujer joven y bonita en sus veintes que había decidió enseñar a Hermione las diferentes teorías de la publicación y el catálogo, al igual que como la magia, se veía afectada en las diferentes fases de la luna. Cada vez que Hermione preguntaba donde habían aprendido esas cosas, ella siempre se encogía de hombros y daba como respuesta _"las estanterías"._ Siempre era de un libro de algún lado en las estanterías.

" _Las estanterías"_ se refería a las filas y filas de grandes libreros de dos pisos que estaban en la parte trasera del cuarto; enormes, amenazadoras y fascinantes. Hermione las encontraba increíbles. Tenían libros desde hacía siglos, encantados y protegidos contra el daño. Hermione le preguntó a uno de los pasantes acerca de estos en algún momento, y el pasante solo se encogió de hombros.

—Gran parte de ellas son solo una biblioteca de referencias para los revisores de datos, pero nos quedamos todas las ediciones originales de las cosas que publicamos —le dijo—. Si un cambio en un libro no es considerado lo suficientemente serio para publicar una retracción o una nueva edición, solo editamos el original y lo componemos.

—¿Editar el original…? —Hermione se había preguntado.

 _Eso_ había llevado a Hermione a un curso rápido de _cómo_ los libros se publicaban en el mundo mágico.

Había una prensa de impresión que se usaba para imprimir las páginas de los libros y presionar la tinta en las páginas. Sin embargo, cada página era solo impresa dos o tres veces, no cientos de veces para los cientos de libros que se tenían que hacer. Después de que las suficientes páginas para que dos o tres libros se hubieran hecho, las páginas de los libros se pegaban, la cubierta se cosía y los libros se completaban.

Después de eso, los libros iban al departamento del deletreado de hechizo, un grupo de personas determinadas pero de apariencia peligrosa, ubicados en un cuarto a un lado del granero. Uno de los tres libros sería designado como la copia _"maestra"_ y una sería de hechizo lo asegurarían como tal. El hechizo _Gemino_ sería luego utilizado para duplicar la copia maestra una y otra vez, hasta que tuvieran la cantidad de copias necesarias para la corrida impresa.

Más realizadores de hechizos pondrían luego con hechizos de protección de derechos de autor, para asegurar que esas copias no podían ser copiadas. Eso aseguraba que si algún cambio necesitara ser hecho, un pequeño cambio en la copia maestra se mostraría en todas las copias duplicadas, y que si el libro se vendía por completo, otra tirada del libro podría realizarse desde la copia maestra con poco problema.

Al segundo libro se le designaba como la copia _"original"._ Estas se marcaban claramente en sus cubiertas internas y se hechizaban contra toda decadencia y cambios. Esta era la edición original del libro y debía permanecer prístina y nunca tocarse; estos se ponían en una diferente parte de la biblioteca que el resto de los otros libros.

Algunas veces se hacía una tercera copia del libro, designada como el _"rastreador"._ Si un libro era particularmente académico y debía cambiar mientras más avances surgieran, las copias rastreadoras eran más comunes. La copia rastreadora era hechizada para reflejar todos los cambios hechos, en diferentes colores de tinta, y para recordarlo cada edición se actualizaba en sus cubiertas internas. Al presionar la varita en las palabras "tercera edición" en un libro, Hermione podía ver el que el texto del libro cambiaba y volvía en el tiempo para mostrarle lo que había habido en el libro en otro tiempo, y miraba el texto regresar cuando la separaba, recuperando su actual presentación de sexta edición.

Era fascinante para Hermione, y se encontró a si misma rogándoles a los realizadores de hechizos para libros a que le enseñaran como realizar los hechizos de publicaciones cuando estaba en sus descansos. Los realizadores de hechizo eran muy serios y se negaban, citando los derechos de autor y como los hechizos eran protegidos y solo debían usarse para la casa de publicación, pero unos de los realizadores de hechizos cedió, ocasionalmente enseñándole a Hermione los movimientos de varitas o el encantamiento para un hechizo o dos al lado de la cafetera. Le dijo estrictamente que esos hechizos eran solo para ser usados en la casa publicadora y no por ella, al menos no en varios años, hasta que fuera lo suficientemente poderosa para manejarlos, pero de todas formas se los enseñó. Hermione hizo notas secretas en un diario de los encantamientos y los movimientos de varita para intentarlos después cuando fuera mayor. Esperaba que fuera capaz de obtener la misma pasantía el próximo verano, pero solo en caso de que no lo hiciera, quería intentarlos por su cuenta alguna vez.

El marcado de libros era fascinante, y motivaba a Hermione a ver lo importantes que todavía eran los libros en el mundo mágico; los libros en el mundo Muggle se fueron convirtiendo en menos y menos populares con el paso del tiempo contra la popularidad creciente de la televisión.

Por una vez, Hermione se encontró agradecida de las antiguas formas del mundo mágico.

 _Continuará…_

 _N/T: Hermione la Beta jajaja._


	69. Cartas y lecciones de vida

_Creí que tendría mucho más tiempo libre con esto de la cuarentena, pero parece que uno trabaja más en casa que en el mismo trabajo._

 _Gracias LidiaaIsabel por la corrección._

… _o…o…o…_

 _ **Capítulo 69: Cartas y lecciones de vida**_ **.**

Su práctica de trabajo la mantuvo ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Hermione intercambió cartas con algunos de sus amigos de la escuela. Tracey y Millie escribían regularmente, no es que ninguno de las dos estuviese haciendo mucho este verano: sus cartas estaban llenas de chismes sobre otros Slytherins, especialmente las cartas de Tracey. Si bien Hermione no estaba encantada con todos los chismes, estaba aprendiendo lentamente que los chismes eran sólo otra palabra para _"red de información"_ y en Slytherin, tener la mayor cantidad de información era fundamental para el éxito.

Ayudó si pensaba en Tracey y Millie como espías que la ayudaron a planear una trama espía tortuosa, pero a veces era un desafío; era interesante saber que Marcus Flint había sido retenido, por ejemplo. Blaise también escribía ocasionalmente, y sus cartas eran gemas. Escribió mentiras escandalosas sobre dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo, citando la exploración de antiguas ruinas mayas, persiguiendo leones en África e infiltrándose en la Ciudad Prohibida por su cuenta. Sus encantadores cuentos fueron exagerados y ridículamente divertidos y Hermione se encontró escribiendo sus propias mentiras sobre cómo estaba pasando el verano planeando un atraco para las joyas de la corona, viajando en el tiempo para detener un asesinato en Estados Unidos y aprendiendo magia secreta de los aborígenes australianos.

Sus cartas volaban de un lado a otro y aunque Hermione realmente no había aprendido nada más sobre Blaise, salvo su habilidad para escribir ficción, Hermione se encontró pensando cada vez más en él. Sus cartas fueron una delicia. Sin embargo, no todas sus cartas fueron enviadas por búho. Hermione envió sus cartas a Harry por correo real. Harry estaba extremadamente contento de recibir las cartas de Hermione en la correspondencia. Ninguno de sus otros amigos le enviaba cartas, al parecer, a pesar de que él enviaba a su búho Hedwig con cartas para ellos repetidamente cuando sus familiares no estaban mirando. Hermione podía decir por su tono que se sentía frustrado y herido y Hermione podía compadecerse de eso. Sabía muy bien lo que era sentirse aislada sin amigos: lo había vivido como muggle durante varios años.

Los parientes de Harry no estaban contentos con él y habían encerrado sus cosas de la escuela debajo de las escaleras. Harry estaba preocupado por completar su tarea de verano, lo que Hermione pensó que era una preocupación muy sensata. También sospechaban de las cartas que seguía recibiendo en la casa, pero como llegaron a través del correo _"normal",_ no las detuvieron. Hermione había respondido enviándole un pequeño kit para abrir cerraduras (su padre estaba emocionado de ayudar a elegir uno para su amigo) y un bosquejo de instrucciones. Ella también se ofreció a invitarlo a pasar parte del verano, pero Harry se negó; No creía que sus parientes lo dejaran ir y quedarse con alguien mágico.

Hermione también pasó su tiempo libre entre que llegaba a casa y cuando sus padres llegaban haciendo su tarea y practicando su magia. Ahora se sentía segura al lanzar todos los hechizos contenidos en el libro de hechizos del segundo año y estaba trabajando lentamente hasta el tercero. Quería dominarlos todos tan pronto como pudiera; los hechizos más complicados y poderosos a menudo usaban los hechizos fáciles como bloques de construcción, y ella estaba decidida a tener sus conocimientos básicos a mano.

Hermione tuvo cuidado de guardar los libros escolares que había comprado en Flourish and Blotts. Echó un vistazo a algunos de los libros que había heredado de Quirrell y eran _Oscuros_. Había muchos libros que estaban llenos de maldiciones o sobre la construcción de maldiciones de todo el mundo. Había muchos en la teoría mágica, pero a un nivel mucho más alto de lo que Hermione podía comprender. No había explorado muchos más, pero había apartado a un par que parecía que solo podrían tocar los bordes de la magia gris. Podía leerlos más tarde, en Hogwarts. Todavía estaba parcialmente convencida de que algo terrible podría atacarla desde uno de los libros de Voldemort y prefería que eso sucediera en Hogwarts, con una Medimaga entrenada en el ala del Hospital, por lo que tendría la posibilidad de sobrevivir a tal cosa.

Durante este tiempo, Hermione también practicó el vuelo. Volar fue difícil. Hermione se había vuelto bastante buena para planear, si saltaba de algo alto y si los vientos eran correctos. Sin embargo, si llegaba una brisa cruzada, Hermione se caíia al revés, el elemental de aire dentro de ella quería jugar con la nueva brisa. Si solo quería volar hacia arriba, y no frenar un descenso, el elemental de aire se emocionaba increíblemente y trataba de enviarla en todas direcciones, generalmente hacia arriba y en otra dirección, en lugar de simplemente "subir". Cualquier progreso que estaba haciendo era una batalla muy reñida y Hermione se encontraba frecuentemente frustrada por intentarlo. La peor parte fue que no había libros sobre esto. No había materiales de referencia a los que pudiera acudir ,yy comprobar y ver qué estaba haciendo mal.

Tuvo que esforzarse ella misma en resolverlo. Y ella no se atrevía a escribirle a Snape; no solo estaría furioso porque ella pusiera una información tan sensible en una carta, sino que también quería desesperadamente demostrarle que podía hacerlo, había dudado tanto en enseñarle. Sin embargo, Hermione no dejó de intentarlo. La idea de volar todavía era fantástica y mágica para ella en la forma en que los muggles lo decían, no en la forma mágica. Puede que se haya desencantado rápidamente con las escobas, pero Hermione quería desesperadamente poder volar sola. Por lo menos, estaba ayudando a ejercitar su núcleo mágico: Hermione frecuentemente agotaba su práctica de magia y volver a vaciar lo poco que había regresado antes de acostarse era cuestión de levitar su estantería por segundos ahora, no minutos. Hermione se preguntó si su magia se estabilizaría y sería más fácil de usar en algún momento a medida que creciera, y si volar también sería más fácil para ella. Ella ciertamente lo esperaba. Un día, Hermione estaba editando un manuscrito para gramática, pero cuanto más tiempo seguía, más preguntas tenían. Finalmente hizo una pausa, entró en las pilas y trajo una referencia para verificar algo antes de sacudir la cabeza y llamar a su jefe.

—¿Sr. Vitac? ¿Ya se ha verificado esto?

—¿Hmm? —Cadmus se acercó. —¿Verificado?

—Este libro se está contradiciendo, y muchas de las afirmaciones que está haciendo no son posibles —le dijo. —La línea de tiempo es imposible. ¿Se saltó este libro primero los verificadores de hechos?

Cadmus frunció el ceño. —¿Qué es?

—Se llama _Magical Me_ —dijo Hermione. —Por alguien llamado Gilderoy…

—Gilderoy Lockhart —dijo Cadmus, terminando por ella. Parecía exasperado por un momento, antes de sentarse a su lado. —... ¿Eres nacido de muggles, no?

—Mis padres son muggles —dijo Hermione cuidadosamente. Ella no había mencionado el problema de la New Blood con nadie en su pasantía.

—Entonces eres consciente de los conceptos de "ficción" y "no ficción", dijo Cadmus, asintiendo. —Los libros de Lockhart, aunque están escritos como si fueran memorias, los clasificaría como ficción.

—¿Ficción? —Hermione hizo una pausa. —¿Estás diciendo que sus historias no son ciertas?

Estoy diciendo que al público le gusta comprar libros de un mago llamativo y atractivo que creen que es un héroe —dijo Cadmus, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado. —El mundo mágico no clasifica los libros de la misma manera que el mundo muggle. Los libros de Lockhart terminan al lado de los exóticos romances de hombres lobo, pero si la sección está clasificada como "Libros emocionantes", no significa que los magos se den cuenta de lo que es verdad y lo que está hecho.

—¿Exóticos romances de hombres lobo? —Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron.

—He evitado que consigas esos manuscritos. Eres demasiado joven. Pero ese no es el punto —Él le dio una sonrisa sombría. —Si presentas algo ficticio pero plausible como "no ficción" y la gente no se da cuenta de que está inventado, algunas personas lo creerán.

—Entonces nadie revisó este libro —dijo Hermione —porque es ficticio.

—Exactamente —el asintió.

—Pero algunas de las inconsistencias no tienen nada que ver con las historias inventadas— argumentó Hermione. —Si se supone que parece no ficticio, ¿no deberíamos hacerlo mejor?

Cadmus le dedicó una sonrisa irónica. —Prefiero dejar las inconsistencias allí —le dijo honestamente, con un brillo en los ojos. —Publicaré sus libros porque la gente los disfruta y se venden bien, pero prefiero dejar pistas en esa ayuda para indicarle a la gente que no son del todo ciertos. Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y Hermione suspiró, volviendo a revisar el manuscrito. No había muchas notas gramaticales, pero todavía sentía que algo era fundamentalmente injusto e incorrecto al publicar un libro que tenía errores. Más tarde, cuando el manuscrito fue enviado a las carpetas, Hermione vio el producto terminado y la portada, con un hombre muy atractivo que le sonreía. Sus dientes perfectos brillaron cuando sonrió y le hizo un guiño pícaro y sin darse cuenta, Hermione sintió que se le cortaba la respiración. Este era el hombre que había escrito el libro, ¿quién estaba desfilando como un héroe? Hermione tragó saliva. Le dolía admitir que si no hubiera leído el libro primero, antes de ver la portada, habría creído demasiado fácilmente que él era un héroe. Él se veía como un héroe que tendría aventuras gallardas. Una persona con ese aspecto, atractiva, alguien querría creer lo mejor de todo con demasiada facilidad.

Aunque Hermione había logrado admitirlo para sí misma y nunca se lo mencionaría a nadie más. Ella hizo una nota mental para tratar de mirar más allá del aspecto de las personas y tener cuidado de tratar de creer lo mejor de las personas porque las encontraba atractivas. Ella nunca quiso terminar engañada por la sonrisa de alguien y un guiño coqueto.

Otra parte de ella observó distraídamente que si se las arreglaba para terminar tan atractiva cuando fuera grande, tal vez la gente le creerían más fácilmente, también. Hermione se tocó el pelo desenfrenado, cohibida, y frunció el ceño. La vida era fundamentalmente injusta.

Fue un día de duras autorrealizaciones. Todo el asunto dejó a Hermione de mal humor el resto del día.

Continuará…

 _N/T: No salgan de casa niñas, cuídense mucho._


	70. Magia para el hogar

_Agradecimientos a Ikdv por la traducción y a LidiaaIsabel por la corrección._

… _o…o…_

 _ **Capítulo 70: Magia para el hogar.**_

Los padres de Hermione llegaron a casa temprano un día para encontrarse con un dibujo a tiza en la entrada hecho por Hermione, con velas en las puntas de una estrella dentro de un círculo. Hermione llevaba un conjunto de túnicas, un cuchillo de plata de la cocina en el medio del círculo con ella, y hubo un breve enfrentamiento mientras sus padres la miraban fijamente con horror, Hermione mirando hacia atrás en shock.

—Mamá... —Hermione dijo débilmente— Papá...

—Hermione —El tono de su madre era educado— ¿Podemos entrar?

Hermione salió de su círculo ritual y se apartó, retorciéndose las manos cuando sus padres entraron en la casa, pisando con cautela alrededor de las velas.

Hermione estaba mortificada, y sus padres tenían que estar muy alarmados, se imaginaba. Después del incómodo baile alrededor del armado del ritual mientras entraban, su madre insistió en una discusión familiar en la sala de estar y Hermione se escabulló en la habitación y se hundió en una silla.

Su madre trajo una bandeja de té y hubo un silencio incómodo mientras todos tomaban el té, sin mirarse.

—Hermione —dijo su madre finalmente, con un suspiro—. ¿Qué hacías en la entrada?

—Nada —murmuró Hermione—. Era sólo un ritual de protección. Quería ver si podía hacer que funcionara.

—¿Un ritual...? —dijo su padre, frunciendo el ceño—. Creía que hacías magia con tu varita. ¿Qué es todo esto de los rituales?

—La magia solía hacerse sólo con los rituales —dijo Hermione, sin mirar hacia arriba—. La magia más poderosa aún se hace con rituales, a veces. Las varitas no pueden hacerlo todo.

Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada.

—Es sólo que... Hermione, ese símbolo tiene un significado _muy_ diferente para nosotros que para ti —dijo su madre suavemente—, sé que nunca hemos sido una familia religiosa, pero ese símbolo generalmente significa...

— _No_ es demoníaco —dijo Hermione, con el ceño fruncido—. Me _aseguré_ de que estuviera orientado hacia arriba. Es para _protección_. Los pentágramas son sólo malos si los pones al revés. No puedo _creer_ que _pienses_ que yo...

—No le hables a tu madre en ese tono —dijo su padre con brusquedad, cortándola —Hermione, hemos sido _muy pacientes_ contigo con toda este tema de la magia. Te estamos tratando con respeto y como un adulto. No hagas que nos arrepintamos de nuestra elección.

Hermione se hundió más profundamente en el sofá, frunciendo el ceño más oscuramente, sin mirar a sus padres. Estaba avergonzada y enfadada por haber sido tan tonta como para ser atrapada. Se había vuelto descuidada durante el verano. Si hubiera estado en los dormitorios de Slytherin, nunca habría sido tan descuidada.

Sus padres se miraron de nuevo.

—¿Podemos ver este ritual que planeabas hacer? —preguntó su padre.

Hermione tragó con fuerza.

—Realmente no tienes otra opción—dijo su padre, con la voz dura—. Ve.

Enfurruñada, Hermione fue a buscar el libro de hechizos que había estado usando. Era uno del libro que Snape le había dado, Por suerte, no necesitaba que sus padres vieran algunos de los horribles libros que había heredado de Quirrell. Por desgracia, era definitivamente un hechizo de magia de sangre uno que el Ministerio clasificaría definitivamente como Gris en el mejor de los casos.

—¿Ven? —dijo, señalando el dibujo del pentáculo de la página—. Está diseñado para mantener a la gente mala que intentan hacernos daño fuera de la casa. Eso es todo.

Sus padres, para su disgusto, no le tomaron la palabra; ambos insistieron en leer todo el ritual, así como las notas a pie de página y los casos de ejemplo en la siguiente página. Se tomaron su tiempo y Hermione no tuvo nada que hacer más que sentarse en el sofá y esperar, sacudiendo su pie, ansiosa.

—¿Así que querías proteger la casa? —dijo finalmente su madre.

—Bueno, eso también —dijo Hermione—. Sobre todo a ustedes.

—¿Nosotros? —dijo su padre, levantando las cejas.

—Um —Hermione miró hacia abajo, avergonzada—. Sí. A tí y a mamá. Y a mí también, supongo. De los ladrones y asaltantes y otros similares. He oído en la tele que ha habido una serie de robos en los alrededores. Y pensé que... ya sabes, si la gente mala no podía entrar, estaríamos más seguros de ese tipo de cosas.

Sus padres revisaron el ritual de nuevo.

—Esto dice que necesitas sangre para vincularla a la casa —dijo su madre—. Eso suena... desagradable.

Hermione se encogió de hombros incómodamente, tratando de minimizar el daño. No importa cómo lo haya hecho, usar la sangre en la magia resultaba ser... nada bueno.

—La sangre une la casa a mi magia, así que el ritual sabe qué proteger —dijo Hermione—. Es sólo una cuestión de marcar la puerta con mi sangre, y el círculo también.

Su padre silbó. —La magia no es ciertamente lo que esperaba.

Hermione se mordió la lengua.

Su madre pareció pensativa por un momento, antes de que su rostro se resolviera.

—Hermione, ciertamente nos has pillado desprevenidos con este pequeño ritual tuyo —dijo, mirando a su hija—. Tú deberías habernos dicho lo que querías hacer, y habernos _preguntado_.

Hermione miró al suelo.

—...Pero —continuó su madre—, no es una mala idea, en general. Ni tu padre ni yo nos opondríamos a este sistema mágico de seguridad. Podría aliviar nuestras preocupaciones, en todo caso.

Los ojos de Hermione volaron a los de su madre. —¿No lo harías...?

—¿Por qué lo haríamos? —su madre se encogió de hombros—. Mientras la tiza se desprenda del suelo, no veo ningún problema en ello.

—Pero... ¿incluso con la sangre? —Preguntó Hermione, vacilante.

—Es sucio, pero tiene algún tipo de sentido lógico, en realidad —dijo su padre, examinando el libro más a fondo—. Aquí, mira cariño, esto dice que si todos los residentes ponen su sangre, recibirán una alerta si alguien que quiere hacerles daño intenta entrar en la casa. Todos los que forman parte de la misma "línea de sangre" serán protegidos —la miró— ¿Línea de sangre?

—Familia —tradujo Hermione—. Algunas familias mágicas tienen familias muy extensas.

—Así que la magia rastrea nuestro ADN —dijo su padre, mirando hacia el libro—. Eso es... bastante impresionante, en realidad.

—Podríamos hacer esto el sábado, posiblemente —le dijo su madre a su padre—. Parece que esto no llevaría tanto tiempo y preferiría no pagar un sistema de alarma eléctrica si no es necesario.

Hermione miró con asombro mientras sus padres discutían sobre cuál sería el mejor momento para hacer un ritual mágico de sangre como una familia. Un ritual de _magia de sangre_. No era _oscuro_ , seguro, nadie podría negar que querer proteger su familia era definitivamente una _buena_ causa, pero seguía siendo _magia de sangre_. Y sus padres estaban de _acuerdo_ con eso, sólo preocupados sobre la posibilidad de una infección, ahora, su padre mencionando como traería unas almohadillas de alcohol a casa desde el trabajo.

Sus padres eran _muggles_ , se dio cuenta abruptamente. No tenían ningún marco de referencia, sólo lo que ella les decía. Hermione había absorbido los prejuicios y opiniones de la gente que la rodeaba el año anterior, incluyendo la condena cultural de la magia de sangre como algo _malo_. Ella era la única que se preocupaba por hacer magia semi-prohibida, sus padres sólo lo veían como _"magia"_ y magia muy útil.

Y querían ayudar.

No por primera vez, Hermione sintió un aprecio y amor desesperado dentro de ella por sus padres y se lanzó a través de la habitación, abrazándolos fuertemente, ahogando las lágrimas.

—¡Hermione!

Hermione no podía decir las palabras que quería. Había un revoltijo de _"Lo siento"_ y _"pensé que se enojarían_ " y _"sólo quería ayudar"_ y _"los extraño"_ y _"me preocupo por ustedes"_. Para su vergüenza, empezó a llorar, y su madre la acercó y le acarició el cabello.

—Oh, Hermione —dijo acariciando su cabello, con suavidad, y eso sólo hizo que Hermione llorara más fuerte—. Está bien… es difícil crecer para convertirse en una joven madura, pero aún así ser mi pequeña niña. Está bien si eres las dos. Está bien.

Hermione sintió que su vergüenza ardía dentro de ella, pero gradualmente se extinguió ante el consuelo de su madre. Estaba tan avergonzada de ser atrapada, como si estuviera haciendo algo prohibido, pero sus padres sólo estaban decepcionados por no haber confiado en ellos lo suficiente como para pedir permiso. Estaba avergonzada de estar llorando, y no estaba completamente segura de _por qué_ estaba llorando, pero parecía que no podía parar.

Un poco más tarde, los sollozos de Hermione se calmaron y su madre le frotó la mano en la espalda.

—Recuerda, Hermione —le dijo su madre, con sus cálidos ojos marrones sosteniendo los suyos—. No estás sola en esto. Debe ser difícil crecer en un mundo mágico tan diferente al nuestro, pero estamos aquí para ti, Hermione. Siempre puedes confiar en nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione tuvo hipo. —Está bien.

Su madre la dejó bajar de su regazo, y Hermione se deslizó, con el rostro caliente. Se limpió las huellas de sus lágrimas, y luego fue a limpiar el ritual establecido en la entrada bajo la mirada de su madre mientras su padre hacía la cena.

-o-o-

Dos días después, para asombro de Hermione, sus padres la ayudaron con su ritual. Aunque no podía hacer la magia, su padre sacó una brújula y un transportador y la ayudó a hacer un pentagrama geométricamente perfecto en la entrada. Su madre sacó unas velas a juego que Hermione ni siquiera sabía que tenían, y ayudó a poner las velas en los puntos apropiados.

Cuando Hermione comenzó el ritual en sí, sus padres parecían alarmados, pero se quedaron de pie obedientemente a un lado, viendo como Hermione recitaba el canto y su círculo comenzaba a brillar. Se puso de pie, se cortó la mano y untó con su sangre los postes de la puerta principal, parándose de puntillas para pasar por encima de la puerta también. La sangre brillaba y era absorbida por el marco de la puerta, para el asombro colectivo de sus padres, y Hermione les hizo un gesto hacia adelante.

Sus padres tenían toallitas con alcohol, y se limpiaron las manos para desinfectarlas antes de dejar que Hermione les cortara las manos con el cuchillo de plata. Ambos se estremecieron y, con aspecto de estar un poco enfermos, se limpiaron la sangre en el marco de la puerta donde Hermione hizo un gesto, antes de arrodillarse con ella, justo fuera del círculo, todos ellos untando su sangre en el centro del pentagrama juntos. Hermione miró hacia atrás al libro, leyendo la segunda parte del canto y tuvo la sensación de la magia hinchada en el aire, antes de que hubiera un fuerte aplauso de poder, la sensación se desvaneció y todas las velas se apagaron.

Los padres de Hermione miraron fijamente al círculo.

—¿Es eso todo? —preguntó su madre.

—¿A dónde fue la sangre? —su padre quería saberlo.

Hermione se puso de pie, sus padres siguieron su ejemplo.

—El ritual ha terminado —dijo, tomando la mano de su madre en la suya—. La sangre ha sido usada por la magia. Ahora está ayudando a proteger la casa, _Episkey_.

—¡Oh! —Su madre se quedó mirando su mano mientras el corte se curaba y Hermione se acercó a su padre, que le estaba dando una mirada, pero se veía divertido.

—Esto habría sido un truco muy útil para mencionarlo antes de tener las toallitas con alcohol y las vendas listas —le dijo.

—Lo habría sido —admitió Hermione con el rostro caliente—, pero olvidé que podía hacerlo. _Episkey_.

La herida de su padre se curó y Hermione curó su propia mano a la final, complacida de no haber encontrado ni siquiera la más débil cicatriz.

—¿Y qué pasa ahora? —preguntó, mirándola—¿Esperamos a un ladrón?

—Cualquiera que quiera hacernos daño tendrá dificultades para entrar en la casa —le dijo Hermione—. Se sentirán incómodos y de repente recordaran algo urgente que tienen que hacer en otro lugar. Si logran pasar, todos nosotros sentiremos una punzada, haciéndonos saber que la casa ha sido amenazada.

—¿Incluso nosotros? —preguntó su madre—. No tenemos magia.

—Yo creo que sí —dijo Hermione, mordiéndose el labio—. El círculo también tomó su sangre, así que ustedes también están en él.

—Está bien —Su madre suspiró—. Espero que nunca necesitemos usar esto, pero debo admitir, Hermione, que me siento un poco mejor sabiendo que está ahí.

Sus padres comenzaron a limpiar los restos del círculo y Hermione se apresuró a ayudar.

—Ah... probablemente es mejor no mencionar esto a otras personas —dijo Hermione, con delicadeza—. Saben, que hicimos este... hechizo.

Su madre le echó una mirada aguda. —¿Y por qué no?

Hermione se mordió el labio.

—Se supone que no debo hacer magia en casa —dijo honestamente—. Los otros estudiantes con padres mágicos pueden ocultarlo pero si alguien pregunta si hicimos magia aquí, será obvio que estaba rompiendo las reglas.

Sus padres asintieron con la cabeza.

—Tiene sentido —dijo su padre alegremente—. Probablemente tampoco se supone que hagas magia con gente no mágica, yo apuesto.

Le guiñó un ojo y Hermione sonrió.

—Secreto familiar entonces —declaró—. Pero Hermione, cualquier otro ritual que quieras hacer en la casa, háznoslo saber y pregúntanos a nosotros primero, ¿vale?

—Lo haré —Hermione aceptó inmediatamente.

—Bien —dijo su madre—. Ahora: ¿hacemos una cena india?

Hermione pasó la noche caliente y feliz con sus padres por el curry, parte de ella todavía no creía que ella sólo hizo magia con sus padres. Sus padres _muggles_.

Se preguntaba si alguien había intentado hacer ese hechizo con muggles antes. Por las impresiones que tuvo en el libro de rituales, dudaba que alguien lo hubiera siquiera intentado.

 _Continuará…_

 _N/T: Lo repito, me encantan los padres de Hermione en esta historia, son tan lógicos y apoyadores con su hija._


	71. Un descubrimiento preocupante

_**Capítulo 71: Un descubrimiento preocupante.**_

Mientras Hermione disfrutaba su verano, notó que Harry había dejado de responder a sus cartas. Algo preocupada, Hermione llamó al número que Harry le había dado. Una mujer educada la saludó con un _"residencia Dursley"_ y Hermione le dio las buenas noches antes de preguntarle si podía hablar con Harry Potter. Hubo un jadeo, luego un fuerte alboroto en el fondo y luego un hombre frenético que le gritó que no había Harry Potter que viviera allí, que dejara a su familia sola y que nunca más volvería a hablar con él, antes de que se cortara a llamada duramente. Hermione había mirado su propio teléfono por un largo momento, antes de dejar cuidadosamente el auricular en su base.

Esa no había sido la reacción que ella esperaba. Que Harry no contestara sus cartas era preocupante. Sus parientes negando que viviera allí era alarmante. Hermione se mordió el labio, pensando. Lo primero que tendría que hacer sería investigar exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo. No podía hacer ningún plan sin saber exactamente a qué se enfrentaba. Recordando su lección de su círculo ritual, Hermione se acercó a sus padres, contandoles que podría visitar a un amigo el viernes por la noche y regresar más tarde al día siguiente.

—Vive con su familia y es terriblemente infeliz allí —dijo, instando. —No se le permite irse y tener un amigo allí significaría mucho para él.

Sus padres se miraron, compartiendo una mirada ponderada, conversando sin decir una palabra. —¿Este es Harry Potter? —preguntó su madre.

—Sí —dijo Hermione. —Vive con sus parientes muggles, quienes lo acogieron después de que mataron a sus padres. No son fanáticos de la magia.

—¿Señor Harry Potter? —enfatizó su padre, entrecerrando los ojos. Hermione captó su tono y su rostro se puso rojo.

—¡No voy a pasar la noche ahí! —dijo Hermione, horrorizada. —Es solo que tengo mi pasantía hasta el viernes por la tarde y Harry tiene que hacer los quehaceres la segunda mitad del sábado, así que pensé si iría después de la cena…

—¿Dónde te vas a quedar? —preguntó su madre y la cara de Hermione ardió.

—¡No en la habitación de Harry, si eso es lo que estás preguntando! —ella declaró. —Tienen… tienen otro lugar donde puedo dormir.

Eso era verdad; Harry había mencionado cómo solía dormir en el armario debajo de las escaleras. El hecho de que Hermione no tuviera la intención de dormir allí no era algo que ella mencionara. Sus padres se miraron y suspiraron. —Esto es muy importante para ti, ¿no? —dijo su madre. Sus ojos parecían pesados.

—Lo es —insistió Hermione. —Realmente lo es.

—¿Tienes una manera de ir y regresar? —preguntó su padre. —O se espera que…

—Hay un autobús mágico que puedo tomar —dijo Hermione. —Puedo pagar la tarifa con mi pasantía fácilmente. Viene a todas horas.

Sus padres intercambiaron otra mirada. —¿Tienes la intención de ir este viernes? —preguntó su padre. —¿En dos días?

—Bueno, sí…

Su madre resopló y se levantó, sacudiéndose la ropa, antes de cruzar los brazos y mirar a Hermione. —Puedes ir —le dijo.

—¡Sí!

—Si vienes conmigo —terminó su madre. —Ahora mismo.

Hermione parpadeó pero se levantó, complaciente. Su padre sonrió, pero Hermione siguió a su madre. —¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó Hermione. Su madre la miró mientras subían las escaleras, pero ella no respondió. Terminaron en la habitación de sus padres. Hermione se sentó en la cama de sus padres y para su sorpresa, su madre también se sentó en la cama, doblando sus piernas con elegancia.

—Confío en ti —le dijo su madre, —pero no vas a la casa de un chico a pasar la noche sin haber tenido esta conversación conmigo.

Ella miró a Hermione con una mirada divertida y la cara de Hermione ardió. —¡Mamá! ¡Ya me has contado todo sobre el sexo!

—Sí, pero como resumen, a grandes rasgos—le dijo su madre. —Ciertamente aún no conoces los detalles.

—¡Todavía no he tenido mi período! —Hermione se opuso, horrorizada. —¡Ni siquiera puedo tener sexo todavía!

—Mira, ahí es por qué necesitamos tener esta conversación, dijo su madre intencionadamente. —Ciertamente puedes tener sexo; es poco probable que quedes embarazada. Pero ciertamente tienes toda la anatomía necesaria, Hermione.

La cara de Hermione se enrojeció y dio un largo y exasperado suspiro de derrota. —Bien.

—Espera —su madre le dirigió una mirada burlona cuando Hermione se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, regresando un momento después con un cuaderno muggle y un juego de bolígrafos de colores.

—¿Vas a tomar notas? —dijo su madre, mirando fijamente.

—Bueno, si algún día quiero tener relaciones sexuales, bien podría ser bueno para eso —Hermione abrió su cuaderno, miró los bolígrafos en la colcha y seleccionó uno verde. —Si escribo cosas, algún día podré hacer referencia a mis notas si tengo una pregunta sobre algo, como si estoy en la escuela y no estás disponible.

Miró a su madre, que la estaba mirando con una expresión en blanco. Hermione parpadeó. —... ¿No es una buena idea? —preguntó Hermione, mordiéndose el labio. Poco a poco, su madre comenzó a reír.

—Oh, Hermione —dijo, estirando la mano y acariciando los rizos de Hermione. —Te amo. Nunca cambies.

La cara de Hermione estaba roja cuando su madre retiró la mano, pero fue capaz de reprimir su vergüenza al poner firmemente su mente en modo académico cuando su madre comenzó a hablar sobre la mecánica de los actos sexuales, la psicología de la atracción y cómo evitar quedar embarazada o contagiarse una enfermedad, con Hermione tomando notas todo el tiempo.

 _Continuará…_

 _N/T: Nunca tuve la "charla de sexo" con mis padres, todo fue investigación privada y al final salió todo muy bien y responsablemente. Ahora tengo dos niñas y ya estoy preparando mi charla con ellas._


	72. Cubriendo la union

_Hola a todas, espero que se encuentren bien._

 _Solo un pequeño aviso, New Blood (la original) está participando en los_ _ **Granger Enchanted Awards 2020**_ _en la página de Facebook_ _ **Granger Enchanted Survivors 18+,**_ _por si alguien quiere ir a darle su apoyo a la historia, la autora se los agradecería mucho._

 _Traduccion realizada por Ikdv y corregida por LidiiaIsabel._

 _*…*_

 _ **Capítulo 72: Cubriendo la unión.**_

El Autobús Noctámbulo la dejó a dos calles de Privet Drive, para que Hermione pudiera caminar el resto del camino y no llamara la atención sobre sí misma. Se alegró de haber planeado con antelación esto, el ruidoso _BANG_ del Autobús Noctámbulo _tenía_ que llamar la atención de los muggles.

Ella tuvo que sentarse y dejar que su estómago se asentara durante unos largos minutos después de bajarse. No esperaba el viaje que el Autobús Noctámbulo le había dado; si le hubieran advertido, ciertamente no habría cenado justo antes.

Hermione caminó hasta el número 4 de Privet Drive con confianza en su paso. Ella había decidido en contra de los subterfugios y de andar a hurtadillas en la oscuridad, en su lugar decidió que el movimiento más inteligente era estar a la intemperie, escondiéndose a plena vista. Llevaba la ropa y los tacones de su madre, una falda elegante, un conjunto de blusa y perlas y tenía un bolso de hombro con ella. También se había maquillado mucho, haciendo todo lo posible por parecer un adulto, o al menos, una adolescente mayor, una que podría tener un trabajo a tiempo parcial. Se alegró de haber casi terminado su crecimiento, la altura le ayudaba a parecerse menos a una niña.

Hermione llamó a la puerta con una sonrisa y esperó pacientemente. Era un viernes por la noche; esperaba que al menos uno de los parientes de Harry estuviera en casa.

Un momento más tarde, una mujer alta, de aspecto pellizcado, abrió la puerta, estrechando sus ojos hacia ella.

—¿Sra. Petunia Dursley? —preguntó Hermione.

—¿Sí?— dijo la mujer pellizcada, estrechando los ojos.

—Encantada de conocerla—. Hermione le hizo una corta reverencia, más por costumbre que otra cosa. —Soy un representante de Avon. Una tal Marge Dursley me dio su nombre y dijo que podría estar interesada en nuestra nueva línea. ¿Tiene un momento? Puede ganar un regalo gratis por unos minutos de tu tiempo.

—¡Oh! —El rostro de Petunia se relajó un poco, la sospecha se despejó—. Ah... sí, sí, pasa.

—Gracias —dijo Hermione educadamente. Entró a la casa, mirando casualmente a su alrededor—. Tiene una casa encantadora, Sra. Dursley.

—Gracias —dijo Petunia automáticamente. Guió a Hermione a la sala de estar—. Tengo la tetera encendida. Sólo será un momento para el té.

Hermione se tomó su tiempo para mirar a su alrededor. Había fotos de la familia en las paredes: un hombre gordo, una mujer delgada, y un niño muy grande que le recordaba a Hermione a una versión más pequeña de Goyle. No había ninguna señal en las paredes de nadie más que viviera en la casa.

Petunia regresó con una tetera, bolsas de té y azúcar. Hermione se sentó en una silla y aceptó el té con gratitud, cuidando de mantener una postura sofisticada.

—¿Su hijo? —preguntó, indicando una de las fotos.

—Sí —Petunia se hinchó de orgullo—. Dudley. Es nuestro tesoro.

—Se ve muy fuerte —murmuró Hermione, asintiendo con la cabeza—, Es una estrella del deporte, me imagino.

—Boxeo —dijo Petunia, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Estamos muy orgullosos de él.

—Qué encantador. —Hermione le ofreció una sonrisa, y Petunia le devolvió la sonrisa.

Hermione le aclaró la garganta. —Regresando a los negocios —dijo, enderezándose.

—Ah, por supuesto. —Petunia dejó su taza de té.

—Me llamo Hermione Granger —dijo Hermione, extrañamente en voz alta. Extendió su mano—. Encantada de conocerla, Sra. Dursley.

—Petunia Dursley —dijo Petunia, estrechando su mano con una sonrisa retorcida—. ¿Dijiste que Marge me recomendó?

—Sí... dijo que pensaba que se beneficiaría de nuestra nueva máscara facial —Hermione mintió, buscando en su bolso un catálogo. Hubo un fuerte golpe desde las escaleras y Hermione hizo una pausa.

El rostro de Petunia se había sonrojado. —Sólo Dudley —dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¡Le gusta tanto jugar!

—Claro que sí. —Hermione le dio una sonrisa.

Hermione hizo un discurso de venta, hablando de Avon y sus nuevos productos, de los cuales no sabía nada. Sin embargo, sabía lo suficiente para hacer que sonara legítimo y tenía los catálogos para parecer una agente real. Le dio a Petunia una pequeña paleta de sombras de ojos como su " _regalo_ " (ni siquiera era un producto de Avon, lo había obtenido en una la canasta de descuentos de una farmacia, pero Petunia parecía bastante feliz.

Cerca de media hora después, Hermione dejó que una expresión de vergüenza cruzara su rostro.

—Ah, me temo que su té me ha hecho efecto —dijo, de pie—. ¿Puedo usar el baño? Dejaré estos catálogos aquí para que los revise.

Petunia se vio alarmada ante esto, el conflicto se estrelló en sus ojos.

—Es arriba y a la izquierda —dijo finalmente—. Dudley podría estar viendo la televisión y jugando muy fuerte, sin embargo. Ignóralo, es un niño en crecimiento.

—Por supuesto —dijo Hermione amistosamente. Subió las escaleras, mirando a Petunia mientras revisaba los catálogos. Una vez que estuvo segura de que Petunia no estaba siguiéndola por las escaleras, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la derecha, hacia donde había oído el golpe.

Alrededor de la curva, encontró una puerta con un gran candado y una entrada para gato. Había un plato vacío fuera de la puerta del gato y el corazón de Hermione se hundió mientras se lanzaba a la puerta, cayendo de rodillas.

—¿Harry? ¡Harry! —siseó, abriendo la división.

—¿Hermione?

El rostro de Harry apareció en el suelo y Hermione jadeó.

—¿Te han encerrado? —preguntó, horrorizada.

—No me dejan salir —le dijo Harry de forma sombría—. Nunca planean dejarme salir. Nunca. Ni siquiera para volver a Hogwarts.

Hermione se sintió mal del estómago. —No te preocupes —le dijo—. Te sacaré de aquí.

—¡No lo hagas! — Harry le suplicó—. No puedes usar magia aquí, ya he recibido una carta de advertencia sobre ello. ¡No quiero ser expulsado!

Hermione hizo una pausa y luego asintió con la cabeza. —Volveré esta noche —le dijo con decisión—. Prepárate para irte.

Hermione no le dio la oportunidad de responder, sólo se apresuró a ir al otro extremo del pasillo para tirar de la cadena y lavarse las manos, antes de volver a bajar las escaleras.

—Eso está mucho mejor —dijo, dándole a Petunia lo que ella consideraba una sonrisa adulta—. Ahora, ¿ha encontrado algo que le guste, Sra. Dursley?

Para su sorpresa, lo había hecho y Hermione llenó un formulario de pedido para Petunia ahí mismo. Tomó su cheque de pago y le entregó un recibo automáticamente.

—Sus compras deberían llegar en unas pocas semanas —le dijo—. ¡Muchas gracias por su tiempo! Sé que estará satisfecha con lo que ha comprado.

Petunia le respondió algo sin sentido, mientras Hermione aún estaba aturdida internamente. Ni siquiera estaba segura de qué _hacer_ con un pedido real, su madre había estado manejando el lado muggle de ser una representante de Avon por ella mientras estaba en la escuela.

Después de que Hermione se fue y Petunia cerró la puerta tras ella, Hermione se lanzó rápidamente detrás de los grandes arbustos, quitándose los zapatos. Se deshizo de su blusa para revelar una camiseta negra, y se puso rápidamente sus pantalones negros. Con suerte, en el sol del verano, nadie sería capaz de verla en las sombras.

Estaba atando sus zapatillas y metiendo su falda en su bolso cuando un niño grande se acercó al camino de entrada, silbando. Hermione lo reconoció inmediatamente como el chico de las fotos y frunció el ceño. No es de extrañar que Harry estuviera tan delgado, Dudley estaba claramente comiendo _su_ comida, también.

Dudley entró en la casa y Hermione se sentó durante un largo momento, considerando sus opciones. Se escabulló por la parte de atrás de la casa, mirando a su alrededor. Una vez que el sol se había establecido un poco más, ella cuidadosamente tiró de su poder, el aire elemental dentro de ella saltando con alegría. Cuidadosamente voló por el lado de la casa, golpeando en la pared repetidamente, todavía era muy difícil _subir_.

Para su horror, la ventana de Harry tenía _barrotes_.

—¡Esto es una barbaridad! —exclamó Hermione, y Harry vino corriendo a la ventana.

—¡Hermione! —dijo. Hizo una pausa—... ¿estás volando?

Hermione se dio cuenta abruptamente de que esto podría ser muy malo.

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo ella, poniendo los pies fuera de la vista—. ¿De qué otra forma podría llegar hasta aquí? Pedí prestada una escoba.

Harry parecía extrañado.

—Pensé que odiabas volar —dijo.

—¡Oh, Harry! —dijo ella—. ¡No voy a dejar que una cosita como que no me gusten las escobas me impida ayudar a mi amigo!

Examinó los barrotes de la ventana, teniendo cuidado de mantener los pies alejados de la vista de Harry, muy por debajo de la ventana. Dejó que pensara que estaba parada sobre una escoba flotante. Casi deseaba que lo _estuviera_ , estaba orgullosa de haber logrado _flotar_ , pero seguía moviéndose de forma un poco errática.

Hermione suspiró. Al menos sería coherente con su imagen de ser mala en el manejo de la escoba.

—Voy a buscar refuerzos —dijo Hermione finalmente—. Volveré más tarde. Prepárate para salir esta noche.

La esperanza en el rostro de Harry le rompió el corazón y Hermione le dio una sonrisa decidida mientras bajaba al suelo, cayendo los últimos seis pies y estrellándose contra la pared.

—¡Ay!

Con un suspiro, Hermione se apresuró a dar la vuelta a la casa, caminó dos cuadras y levantó su mano con la varita mágica. Un momento después, un gran autobús púrpura apareció con un _BANG_ , se desvió alrededor de un coche y se detuvo en seco.

—¡Bienvenida al Autobús Noctámbulo! —anunció el conductor—. Transporte para el... oye, ¿no estuviste aquí antes?

—Sí —dijo Hermione, subiendo las escaleras del autobús—. Necesito otro viaje.

—Está bien —dijo el conductor amistosamente—. Pero es otro pasaje. ¿Adónde quieres ir?

—A Ottery St. Catchpole —Hermione suspiró—. Tengo que ir a la madriguera.

Continuará…


	73. Tramando al estilo de los G Weasley

_**Capítulo 73: Tramando al estilo de los gemelos Weasley.**_

Hermione, a diferencia de muchos de sus compañeros, tenía un respeto saludable por la mayoría de los adultos. Por lo menos, los adultos eran más poderosos que ella y podían hacer las cosas mucho más fácilmente que ella, especialmente en asuntos legales. Entonces Hermione siempre consideró la opción _"preguntar a un adulto"_ cuando se presentaba un problema. Sabía que era mejor no meterse por encima de su cabeza sin saber exactamente en qué se estaba metiendo y tener un trato adulto con asuntos complicados y enredados era mucho más eficiente que intentar hacerlo ella misma. Y con Harry encerrado como estaba, la situación era mucho peor de lo que ella había esperado, _"pedir ayuda a un adulto"_ parecía ser la forma más rápida de sacar a Harry.

Entonces, cuando Hermione llamó a la puerta de la Madriguera, estaba preparada para encontrarse con los padres Weasley. Sabía por Ron que su padre trabajaba en el Ministerio y esperaba que Ron (o uno de los gemelos) estuviera dispuesto a presentarla. A partir de ahí, ella podría decirle al Sr. Weasley lo que los muggles le habían hecho a Harry y podrían imaginar un plan de acción sobre cómo sacarlo de la casa de inmediato; no creía que el Ministerio estaría de acuerdo con que el Niño-Que-Vivió estuviera encerrado como una exhibición de zoológico enjaulado por muggles sádicos. En cambio, lo que sucedió fue que uno de los gemelos abrió la puerta, miró a Hermione y luego la agarró y tiró bruscamente hacia adentro.

—¡¿Qué- ?! —su grito fue interrumpido abruptamente por la mano del gemelo que cubría su boca. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, pero él se apresuró a subir las escaleras, arrastrándola a medias, donde el otro gemelo la estaba esperando y la miraba.

—¿Quién es, Fred? —llamó una mujer.

—¡Nadie, mamá! —el otro gemelo gritó. —Debe haber sido una broma o un gnomo! —la mujer murmuró algo, pero Hermione no pudo entender lo que dijo cuándo los gemelos la agarraron y la arrastraron escaleras arriba. Antes de darse cuenta, la habían empujado a una habitación y a una cama, uno de los gemelos había desaparecido, solo para regresar un momento después con Ron, cuyos ojos se abrieron mucho. —¿Hermione?

—Ron —dijo Hermione, alzando una ceja y mirándolo. —Encantada de verte de nuevo.

El sarcasmo era pesado en su tono y Ron frunció el ceño. —¿Qué haces aquí? —el demando. —No te he invitado a que...

—Decoraciones encantadoras —comentó Hermione, ignorando deliberadamente a Ron mientras miraba a su alrededor, desconcertada. —¿Supongo que esta es la habitación de los gemelos...?

—Sí, sí, todo es encantador, nos complace tenerte —dijo Fred. —Ahora: aparte de las bromas, estás aquí por Harry, ¿verdad? —Hermione se sorprendió al ver miradas ansiosas y preocupadas en todos sus rostros y asintió lentamente.

—Yo… no había recibido cartas de Harry por un tiempo, así que fui a verlo, haciéndome pasar por un muggle —les dijo.

Los gemelos asintieron, impresionados. —Inteligente. Recopila la información…

—Sin que sepan que lo estás buscando.

—Muy Slytherin —dijeron a coro, con los ojos clavados en ella.

Hermione se sintió incómoda.

—¿Y?—Ron preguntó, su voz preocupada. —¿Encontraste a Harry?

—Yo lo hice —Hermione se mordió el labio. —Es… es horrible. Lo tienen encerrado en su habitación con una cerradura gigante y un cerrojo en el exterior. Le han estado pasando comida a través de una solapa de gato en la puerta. Incluso hay rejas en su ventana, así que no puede escapar. Ni siquiera sé qué hace para ir al baño. ¡Pero han convertido su habitación en una prisión, y no planean dejarlo salir nunca!

Los muchachos jadearon. —Necesitamos hacer algo, dijo Fred con decisión. —Lo haremos esta noche.

—Lo sacaremos —dijo George. Miró a Hermione. —Teníamos miedo de tener que hacer algo como esto.

—No ha respondido a ninguna de mis cartas —se quejó Ron. —Al principio, estaba molesto, pero luego él no respondió. No es muy parecido a Harry, ¿verdad? Debo haberlo invitado a que se quede media docena de veces...

Hermione parpadeó. —Harry nunca recibió tus cartas —le dijo. —Dijo que nadie, excepto yo, le escribía. Estaba bastante molesto por eso, en realidad.

Ron pareció sorprendido. —¿Cómo es que recibió tus cartas y no las mías? —él quería saber.

Hermione lo consideró. —Envié las mías a través del correo muggle —le dijo. —Si alguien estuviera deteniendo el correo de Harry, tal vez solo hubieran pensado en detener la entrada de los búhos.

Fred y George intercambiaron una mirada oscura. —Tenemos que salvarlo —dijo Fred con decisión.

—Lo rescataremos —agregó George.

—¿Rescatarlo? —Hermione se opuso. —Pensé que podríamos decírselo a tu padre y que él podría sacar a Harry…

—No es probable que papá tenga ese tipo de influencia en el Ministerio —dijo George, interrumpiéndola. —Claro, podría presentar una apelación, pero llevaría mucho tiempo ponerse en contacto con alguien que realmente importara.

—Y en ese momento, Harry podría morir de hambre —dijo Fred amablemente. —Es prácticamente nuestra obligación moral rescatarlo, ya sabes.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Había planeado pasar por los canales del Ministerio, pero... si pudieran rescatarlo, no es que los muggles realmente se opondrían, ¿verdad?

—Tendremos que hacerlo esta noche —les dijo Hermione. —Es horrible, lo que están haciendo con él y le dije que me gustaría volver por él.

—Entonces —entonó Fred gravemente —tendremos que tramar algo.

El complot aparentemente era una cosa con los gemelos Weasley y había un poco de ritual involucrado. Primero, los gemelos colgaron un letrero en su puerta y la cerraron firmemente, con no menos de cinco cerraduras y cerrojos diferentes. Luego, colocaron una tela de gasa en la puerta que Hermione sospechaba que estaba encantada con hechizos contra escuchas. Por último, todos se sentaron en la cama en círculo, con las piernas dobladas debajo de ellos. Ron también se sentó en el círculo y para su sorpresa, Hermione fue arrastrada también, obligada a doblar las piernas y sentarse en el extremo más alejado de la cama más cercana a Fred. Estaba claro que de alguna manera se había convertido en parte del plan sin querer. Ron parecía haberla perdonado por su parte en la detención de él a fines del año anterior a la luz de que se unieron para salvar a Harry. Hermione se preguntó si sería más fácil para él olvidar que estaba en Slytherin cuando no llevaba una corbata verde.

Todos se sentaron en la cama, haciendo una lluvia de ideas, tratando de pensar en formas de salvar a Harry. La lluvia de ideas fue ridícula. La idea de la mentalidad de Gryffindor fue tan divertida como alarmante: todos sus planes parecían ser muy directos, agresivos y valientes. Los chicos parecían convencidos de que la mejor manera de salvar a Harry sería atacar la casa, enfrentarse a los muggles y sacarlo. Los gemelos estaban decididos a que la tía y el tío de Harry debían pagar por lo que le habían hecho a Harry y sus ojos eran feroces al describir siniestramente todos los horrores que infligirían a los desgraciados muggles. Ron estaba haciendo florecer su propia varita, declarando cómo esquivaría la peligrosa varita muggle de metal del primo de Harry mientras lo golpeaba con una Maldición de bloqueo de piernas antes de desarmarlo y Hermione tardó un momento sólido en traducirlo mentalmente y ponerse al día.

—No creo que Dudley Dursley tenga un arma —dijo Hermione finalmente. —Las armas no son comunes entre los muggles en Inglaterra. Especialmente entre los niños de doce años.

—¡Incluso más fácil, entonces! —Ron declaró. —¡Podré derribarlo, no hay problema!

Hermione se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. —No podemos entrar, con las varitas encendidas —dijo en voz alta. —Es un vecindario muggle, el Ministerio sería alertado de cualquier uso mágico y nos atraparían por ser menores de edad y estar fuera de la escuela. Necesitamos rescatarlo sin que los muggles se den cuenta.

Los gemelos se congelaron y se enderezaron. —Quieres decir, como una misión encubierta —dijo George, su voz un susurro.

—Como si fuéramos espías —agregó Fred, con los ojos brillantes.

Hermione los miró fijamente. —... sí —dijo finalmente. —Como si fuéramos espías. Entrando y saliendo, sin que nadie lo supiera.

Al declarar que tenían que rescatar a Harry como una misión de espionaje parecía hacer el truco, encendiendo la imaginación de los gemelos y comenzaron a pensar en formas de rescatar a Harry sin que nadie lo supiera. La generación de ideas continuó durante un tiempo, ya que consideraron idea tras idea, cada una de ellas descartada como demasiado peligrosa o demasiado arriesgada. En un momento Hermione sugirió que usaran una escoba con una antorcha de acetileno para cortar las rejas en la ventana de Harry y luego escaparan con Harry en la escoba, pero Ron la derribó.

—Tendremos que llevar todas las cosas de Harry con nosotros y no puedes llevar un baúl en una escoba sin encogerlo —señaló Ron. —Además, podríamos vernos: las escobas no son invisibles para los muggles.

—¿Qué es una antorcha de acetileno? —Fred quería saberlo. —¿Corta metal?

—Sin embargo, volar es una buena idea —reflexionó Ron. Parecía pensativo. Se giró hacia sus hermanos —Podríamos tomar el auto, si uno de nosotros pudiera conducirlo. Podríamos usar una cuerda y simplemente sacar las barras.

—¿Un coche? —dijo Hermione. —Nos llevaría toda la noche llegar allí. El Bus Noctámbulo sería más rápido.

—El auto vuela —explicó Fred alegremente. —Papá lo encantó.

Hermione lo miró fijamente. —... Estoy bastante segura de que eso es ilegal.

George se encogió de hombros. —Entonces mejor que no nos atrapen —dijo, con los ojos bailando. —¿No es ese el lema no oficial de Slytherin o algo así?

Lo era, en realidad, era la Regla No Oficial de la Casa #2 y una de las primeras cosas que había aprendido en Slytherin. Hermione se sonrojó y los gemelos se rieron.

—Eso podría funcionar, pero tendríamos que irnos pronto —dijo Fred. —Si nos fuéramos tan pronto como mamá y papá se fueran a la cama, podríamos rescatar a Harry y regresar por la mañana. Y entonces sería, "¡Mamá, mira quién apareció en la noche!" y estaría tan contenta de ver a Harry que no haría preguntas sobre cómo había llegado.

Hermione lo miró fijamente. —Tu madre —dijo incrédula, —¿sería tan relajada acerca de un niño que aparece abruptamente en su casa?

—Bueno, sería Harry —Ron se encogió de hombros. —A mamá le gusta Harry. Le escribí hace años para invitarlo, pero nunca obtuve una respuesta.

—Así que al menos no es plausible que los muggles lo hubieran dejado venir —señaló Fred. —Tal vez lo enviaron en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Menos tráfico de esa manera —dijo George, asintiendo sabiamente. —Menos riesgo de que Harry sea atropellado por vehículos y velocípedos.

Definitivamente no era así como funcionaba el tráfico... pero ahora realmente no era el momento de abordar ese lío de malentendidos muggles. Hermione mordió su labio, revisando mentalmente el plan. Volar hasta Harry a altas horas de la noche en un automóvil ilegal e invisible parecía desaconsejado, pero podría funcionar y podrían escapar con Harry, escondido en el asiento trasero. Si no fueran atrapados por las autoridades, no habría problema, y Harry estaría libre y si el auto realmente pudiera volverse invisible, ese riesgo parecería mínimo. Ellos fueron mucho más propensos a ser atrapados por los padres Weasley a su regreso, pero Hermione no estaba dispuesta a que eso ocurriera por lo que no tendría que sufrir su descontento, de verdad, y Harry estaría libre para entonces.

Hermione se sentó y cuadró los hombros, con la decisión tomada. —¿Cuándo nos vamos? —ella preguntó. Sus ojos estaban determinados. Los rostros de los gemelos se dividieron en idénticas sonrisas y George salió silenciosamente de la habitación, regresando unos momentos después, con la emoción bailando en sus ojos. —Ahora, —les dijo —vámonos.

 _Continuará…_


	74. Rescate de Privet Drive

_Hola chicas hermosas, espero que estén bien y recuerden no salir en lo posible de casa, lavarse las manos y usar mascarillas, todas esas cosas._

 _Recuerden que pueden ir a votar por esta historia (la original) en la página de Facebook Granger Enchanted +18, apoyen a la autora que nos da tremenda historia._

… _o…o…_

 _Traducción: Ikdv_

 _Beta: LidiaaIsabel_

… _o…o…_

 _ **Capítulo 74: Rescate de Privet Drive.**_

 _N.A.: Mención de sexualidad adolescente._

El coche era un viejo Ford Anglia y Hermione se quedó mirando —Tendremos que meterlo atrás, una vez que tengamos a Harry a menos que alguien quiera ir en el maletero —comentó.

Fred se encogió de hombros. —¿Importa eso?

En realidad no, y ella se amontonó con el resto de ellos. Fred arrancó el coche, golpeó el potenciador de invisibilidad, golpeó algo más, y el coche se elevó en el aire.

El viaje fue brusco y algo errático, pero el auto se elevó obedientemente hacia el cielo. Hermione señaló el camino más directo a Privet Drive, y Fred tomó esa dirección, el coche chisporroteba un poco y se sumergió un momento antes de alinearse. Hermione mantuvo la puerta abierta en caso de que el vuelo del coche fallara y necesitara salir, se enfrentaría a mejores oportunidades de planear o volar por sí misma que si estuviera atrapada en un coche cayendo en picada desde el cielo hacia una cierta perdición.

Sin embargo, el viaje fue sorprendentemente divertido. A los gemelos Weasley no parecía importarles un comino que ella estuviera en Slytherin y se lo hicieron saber, para consternación de Ron.

—Cualquiera que le gane a un Malfoy está bien en nuestros libros —le dijo George alegremente—, todo el mundo ha oído cómo has batido sus marcas.

Hermione se sonrojó. Estaba contenta de haber llegado primera en su año, pero no había sido como si hubiera tratado de _ganarle_ a Draco a propósito.

—Todos los Slytherins no pueden ser malos —dijo Fred—. Tenemos algunos buenos en Gryffindor, pero también algunos auténticos idiotas. Me imagino que Slytherin tiene algunos bebés mortifagos pero también tendrá algunos niños normales.

Hermione no sabía por dónde empezar a hablar de eso, así que se quedó en silencio. Los gemelos comenzaron a hablar de sus planes de bromas para el año siguiente, una gran cantidad centrada en el profesor Snape. Por más gracioso que sea pensar en botellas de champú parlantes siguiendo a su jefe de casa, Hermione se sintió traicionera riendo y se sintió obligada a hablar.

— _Realmente_ les aconsejaría que no lo hicieran —dijo—. De todos los profesores, el profesor Snape es el que más probablemente se lo tome como algo personal y busque venganza. Él haría que el resto de sus años en Hogwarts sean miserables.

George le levantó una ceja. —¿Tú crees? Sigue siendo un profesor, ¿crees que iría tras un par de estudiantes?

—Maestro o no, sigue siendo un Slytherin —señaló Hermione—. Estarían mejor apuntando al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, al menos de esa manera, sabrán que se irá después de un año, así que su venganza no puede durar tanto.

Los gemelos lo consideraron, y luego sonrieron.

—¿Por qué no? —corearon, y comenzaron a murmurar sobre nuevas ideas de bromas potenciales.

El resto del camino pasó rápidamente y Hermione vio Privet Drive acercándose.

—¡Ahí! —siseó, señalando hacia abajo—. Esa es su casa. Estaciónate atrás!

Ron bajó la ventanilla mientras Fred movía cuidadosamente el coche a la altura de la ventanilla de Harry. Hermione buscó en su mochila.

—¡Harry! ¡Harry!

—¡Ron! ¡Ron!, ¿cómo... qué...?

Hermione dejó escapar un respiro de alivio. Harry seguía estando bien.

—¿Todo bien, Harry?— Preguntó George.

—Hermione dijo que no recibiste mis cartas —dijo Ron—. ¿Es eso cierto?

—¿ _Hermione_ está contigo? Sí... un elfo doméstico estaba deteniendo todo mi correo. Pero, ¿qué es...?

—Nos pondremos al día más tarde —anunció Hermione con firmeza—. Ron, toma esto y mételo en los barrotes.

Le dio un pequeño gancho de agarre. Ron lo miró fijamente, pero se lo pasó a Harry, que lo llevó a través de los barrotes.

—Tócalo con tu varita, Harry —le dijo—. Es quitar un hechizo, no lanzarlo, no hará que el sistema del Ministerio lo tome como realizar magia.

Harry lo golpeó obedientemente, y suprimió un grito mientras el gancho de agarre se ajustaba, encajándose firmemente en los barrotes.

—Aquí —dijo ella, entregando la cuerda a Fred y George, quienes apretaron sus manos en ella—. Vamos.

Fred condujo el coche hacia arriba y, con un fuerte crujido, sacó los barrotes por la ventana. Ron se rió triunfalmente y Hermione podía ver a Harry en la ventana, mirándolos con asombro.

—Mete eso—le dijo Hermione a Ron, y Ron le echó una mirada molesta pero escuchó, levantando las barras en el asiento trasero.

—Abre el maletero —le dijo Hermione a Fred—. Necesitaremos el espacio para su baúl.

—¿El maletero?

—¡Oh, de verdad! —Hermione se subió al asiento delantero, casi sentada en el regazo de George, y se acercó, tirando de la palanca. El maletero se abrió, y le dio a Fred una mirada presumida.

Fred parecía sorprendido.

—No creo que supiera que eso estaba ahí —le dijo—. ¡Genial!

Dio marcha atrás hasta la ventana, y Harry sacó su baúl y lo metió en el maletero del coche. Una vez que estuvo bien guardado, Harry cerró el maletero tan silenciosamente como podría, pero aún así hizo un ruido característico de **clunk** al cerrarse y Harry se congeló.

—¡Puedo oír al tío Vernon! —siseó.

—Entonces nos daremos prisa —dijo Ron—. ¡Fred, gira el coche!

El coche giró para alinear una puerta trasera con la ventana de Harry. Harry le pasó la jaula de Hedwig a Ron, antes de subir con cuidado a la ventana y posarse en el alféizar, con aspecto inseguro. Hermione sintió un rayo de miedo, imaginando a Harry resbalando y cayendo dos pisos en los arbustos de abajo.

—¡Venga! —Ron instó, extendiendo su mano, y con un profundo respiro, Harry la tomó, saltando dentro del coche.

Se las arregló para llegar a la mitad del camino, luchando y subiendo al coche el resto del camino, Ron tirando de él, y Ron gritó triunfante una vez que Harry estuvo a salvo dentro, Harry riendo de alivio.

—¡Lo hicimos!

—¡Lo logramos!

—Estamos haciendo mucho ruido —dijo Hermione con urgencia—. ¡Fred, tenemos que salir de aquí, inmediatamente!

Fred aceleró el motor y golpeó el potenciador de invisibilidad de nuevo, y el coche despegó hacia el cielo. Harry se reía, Ron sonreía y los gemelos vitoreaban.

Al ver la expresión de alivio de Harry, hasta Hermione logró una sonrisa.

—¡Lo lograste! —Harry dijo—. Casi me caigo cuando te escuché en la casa hoy, Hermione. ¿Cómo lograste que la tía Petunia te dejara entrar?

—¿Estuviste en la _casa_ de Harry? —Ron dijo murmurando.

—Ya te lo _había_ dicho —dijo Hermione, lanzando una mirada indignada a Ron—. Me hice pasar por una vendedora de Avon —le dijo a Harry—. Llevaba la ropa de mi madre y demasiado maquillaje. Le dije que tu tía Marge me recomendó a la tía Petunia, para que pensara que yo era legítima.

—¿Cómo supiste de la tía Marge? —Dijo Harry, desconcertado.

—Oh, _honestamente_ , Harry —dijo Hermione con un suspiro—. ¿Crees que nadie te escucha cuando hablas? Le mencionaste a ella y a sus perros a Hagrid, cuando hablaba sobre Fang antes.

Harry parecía sorprendido de que alguien recordara algo que había mencionado hace meses. Ron le estaba dando a Hermione una mirada sospechosa, y Hermione rodó sus ojos.

—¿Simplemente lo recuerdas todo? —Preguntó Ron. Su voz no era muy exigente, pero estaba cerca.

—¿Simplemente olvidas todo por defecto? —Hermione respondió, y los gemelos se rieron.

—Oh, nos gustas, Srta. Slytherin —declaró Fred, girando el volante mientras reconocía un punto de referencia—. Tienes coraje.

—Nos quedaremos contigo —dijo George, sonriéndole.

— _No lo_ _haremos_ —objetó Ron, indignado—. Ella ayudó a rescatar a Harry. _Eso es todo_.

—No —corearon los gemelos. Fred le lanzó una sonrisa alegre a Ron, y George acercó a Hermione, con los brazos envueltos en su cintura mientras sonreía a Ron. —El que lo encuentra se lo queda.

—Difícilmente diría que me _encontraste_ —objetó Hermione—. He venido a llamar a tu puerta.

—Bueno, ahora te tenemos —dijo George razonablemente. Sus ojos brillaron—. ¿Y no es la posesión nueve décimos de la ley?

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse. Harry parecía confundido pero feliz. —¿Hermione fue a tu _casa_? —le preguntó a Ron— ¿Qué pasó?

—Sí, apareció y nos contó lo que los horribles muggles te estaban haciendo. Se nos ocurrió un atrevido plan de escape...

Ron detalló todos sus planes anteriores a Harry, quien escuchó con una sonrisa. Hermione sonrió suavemente, aliviada al ver que su amigo estaba bien. Se movió ligeramente, provocando un gruñido de George, antes de que se detuviera.

Se había sumergido en el asiento delantero para ayudar a abrir el maletero y luego se había sentado incómodamente en la guantera central mientras salvaban a Harry. George la había puesto en su regazo para poner nervioso a Ron, y ella se lo permitió. Pero eso significaba que ella estaba sentada en su regazo... y sus brazos aún rodeaban su cintura.

Hermione se giró y miró a George, que le sonreía.

—Puedo caber en el asiento trasero del medio, si me dejas ir —le dijo principalmente.

—No hay nada que hacer —dijo George alegremente—. Te atrapé — Apretó sus brazos un poco más fuerte— ...así que ahora eres mía.

—Esto es completamente inapropiado —le dijo Hermione, dándole una mirada oscura.

—¿Oh? — Los ojos de George eran amplios e inocentes—. ¿Pensaste que yo era un tipo apropiado?

Con el ceño fruncido, Hermione se liberó de los brazos de George, agarrando uno y arrancándoselo lentamente, sólo para que George la agarrara más fuerte con el otro. Ella resopló y trató de mantener uno abierto mientras se entrometió con el otro pero descubrió que no podía, su brazo se escapaba y la envolvía de nuevo. Ella se retorció, tratando de escabullirse de sus brazos sobre ella, pero _eso_ tampoco funcionó, sólo consiguió que George se agarrara a ella de una manera más incómoda. Fred se reía mientras Hermione luchaba por liberarse, y finalmente ella se rindió con un resoplido, deslizándose de nuevo en el regazo de George y cambiando ligeramente, tratando de encontrar su equilibrio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?

—Poniéndome cómoda —le informó ella—. Si estoy condenada a quedarme aquí, me aseguraré de que al menos sea un paseo agradable.

—¿Es _eso_ lo que estabas haciendo? —la voz de George era más baja, no fue escuchada por Ron y Harry en el asiento trasero, que estaban discutiendo algo sobre un elfo doméstico—. Pensé que estabas siendo completamente inapropiada conmigo.

—¿Intentando _escapar_? —Hermione dijo incrédula.

—Intentando seducirme.

Hermione se dio la vuelta, cambiando para mirarle fijamente. Sus ojos estaban oscuros, y había una especie de brillo en ellos que no había antes.

—Cómo, por favor dime —Hermione comenzó.

—Has estado retorciéndote en mi regazo y aplastando tu trasero en mis partes durante varios minutos —le dijo George amablemente, pero sus ojos aún estaban oscuros, sus pupilas ampliadas—. Generalmente, cuando una dama remueve sus caderas en tus partes, es una indicación de que está lista para ser completamente inapropiada.

Hermione lo miró fijamente. No tenía ni idea de qué decir. —Yo... tú...

George agitó una mano, cortándola. —No digo que crea que te me estás proponiendo —dijo—. Es más bien una advertencia, si sigues así, es probable que sientas algo que no tenías intención de sentir.

El rostro de Hermione se tiñó de color. — _Si me dejaras ir_ , esto no sería un problema —siseó.

George sonrió, y Fred se rió.

—Creo que no es un problema para él —dijo Fred, sonriendo—. ¿Sentado con un bonito pájaro en su regazo? Eso suena como un buen momento. Lo está mencionando para tu consuelo, Srta. Slytherin. Dudo que hagan muchas tonterías en las mazmorras. Demasiado escandaloso.

—Tengo _doce_ años —dijo Hermione, con horror en su voz.

—¿Sí? Nosotros catorce —dijo George, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Y qué?

—Y... eso es muy joven—, dijo Hermione, titubeando.

—Lo suficientemente mayor —dijo Fred—. Sería un poco diferente si estuvieras sentada en el regazo de Bill y tuvieras una reacción. Pero, ¿un adolescente al que le gusta una chica guapa en su regazo y que no es mucho más joven que él?

—Eso me suena bastante normal —George estuvo de acuerdo.

Hermione los miró fijamente. Se sentía perdida.

—¿Quién es Bill?

—Bill es nuestro hermano mayor —le dijo Fred—. Rompemaldiciones profesional para Gringotts.

—Ah —dijo Hermione—. Ya veo.

Entonces se quedó en silencio, dejando que los gemelos se unieran a la conversación con Ron y Harry, aparentemente, un elfo doméstico había atacado a la familia de Harry con un pastel de algún tipo. Dejó que la charla la bañara mientras se relajaba en el regazo de George, poniendo su cabeza en su hombro después de un rato, casi adormecida con sus pensamientos.

Tenía sentido, supuso Hermione. Era más o menos lo mismo en el mundo muggle. Algunas chicas en su año en la escuela muggle tendrían sin duda novios por ahora, y algunos de ellos serían un poco más grandes que ellas. Ella había oído hablar de los chicos mayores en las escuelas que salían con chicas más jóvenes, lo que tenía sentido; los chicos maduraron más tarde y se interesaban en las chicas después de que las chicas maduraran. Catorce a doce no era una gran diferencia, ahora que lo consideraba. Especialmente porque sólo estaba a dos meses de cumplir los trece años.

No se sentía interesada en ese tipo de cosas todavía, sin embargo, reflexionó. Le gustaba cuando Anthony y Blaise coqueteaban con ella, pero disfrutaba la atención y le gustaba mirarlosno era un interés _serio_ , todavía no. Se preguntaba por qué estaba madurando más tarde que las otras. Pansy y Daphne ya habían parecido interesadas en los chicos a principios del año pasado. Y Hermione se sentía incómoda al pensar que George se interesaba por ella de esa manera.

Al menos no había hablado en serio. Por lo que ella entendía de la pubertad masculina, _cualquier_ chica de su edad sentada en su regazo sería suficiente para provocar una reacción.

Ella fue sacudida por sus pensamientos por el coche que llegaba fuera de la casa. El amanecer comenzaba a deslizarse por el horizonte. Salió del coche con los otros, George ayudando a ponerla en el suelo con un guiño. Harry arrastró su gancho de agarre fuera del coche con él, todavía atrapado en los barrotes de la ventana, y Hermione discretamente lo encogió y lo metió todo en su bolsa.

—Ahora, subiremos las escaleras muy silenciosamente —dijo Fred—, y esperaremos a que mamá nos llame para desayunar. Entonces, Ron, bajas las escaleras diciendo, "Mamá, mira quién apareció en la noche!" y estará encantada de ver a Harry y nadie tiene que saber que volamos el coche.

Hermione se preguntó qué se esperaba que hiciera ella. ¿Esconderse en la habitación de los gemelos hasta que hubiera una posibilidad de una fuga rápida?

—Claro —dijo Ron—. Vamos, Harry, yo duermo en la... en la parte superior...

La palidez de Ron había cambiado, sus ojos miraban fijamente detrás de los otros. Se arremolinaban alrededor.

Una mujer bajita y regordeta que sólo podía ser la Sra. Weasley marchaba por el patio, con el rostro lleno de furia.

— _Ah_ —dijo Fred.

—Ay, cielos —dijo George.

Hermione hizo un gesto de dolor y comenzaron los gritos.

Continuará…


	75. La madriguera

_Pido mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero el ser mamá, dueña de casa y trabajadora funcional consume mi tiempo casi al completo, además estoy con una tendinitis en el dedo pulgar y no puedo creer lo molesto que es._

 _Las dejo con el capitulo, cuidense mucho niñas._

… _o…o…_

 _Corrección por LidiaaIsabel._

… _o…o…_

 _ **Capítulo 75: La madriguera.**_

La Sra. Weasley gritó lo que parecieron horas, pero en realidad solo fue un cuarto de hora más o menos, a juzgar por el reloj de Hermione. Hermione y Harry se quedaron allí incómodos, intercambiando miradas, mientras la Sra. Weasley gritaba a sus hijos. Siguió avanzando: _las camas estaban vacías, sin nota, el auto se había ido, nunca había tenido problemas como este antes_ , y cada vez que uno de sus hijos intentaba defenderse, la Sra. Weasley parecía ganar fuerza y comenzar de nuevo, y el hijo que se oponía se encogía de miedo.

Cuando terminó, la señora Weasley había gritado hasta quedar ronca. Se giró hacia Harry y Hermione, quienes dieron un paso instintivo hacia atrás. —Estoy muy contenta de verte, Harry, querido —dijo. —Entra y desayuna.

Harry parecía increíblemente aliviado y corrió detrás de Ron. La Sra. Weasley estaba parada en el patio mirando a Hermione, quien la miró. —Debes ser Hermione —dijo finalmente. Había una nota en su tono que a Hermione no le gustaba y Hermione se levantó, cruzando los brazos. —Lo soy —dijo ella, levantando la barbilla. La Sra. Weasley la miró por un largo momento, antes de dar un largo suspiro. —También podrías entrar —dijo. —Hay suficiente desayuno para todos.

Se dio la vuelta y regresó a la casa. Hermione miró a los gemelos, quienes asintieron alentadoramente y sin una mejor opción disponible, siguieron a la Sra. Weasley a la casa. La casa no se parecía en nada a lo que Hermione hubiera esperado que sería una casa de sangre pura. El reloj en la pared opuesta giró más como una brújula, señalando cosas como _Hora de preparar el té, Hora de alimentar a las gallinas y Llegas tarde_. Había varios libros de hechizos alrededor de la casa al azar, pero eran como _Encanta tu propio queso_.

Los techos de la casa parecían algo bajos y si no se equivocaba, había una escoba barriendo la entrada por sí sola. Era pintoresco y encantador y nada parecido a lo que Hermione había imaginado que sería una casa mágica. Había estado esperando grandes mansiones, realmente, pero después de reflexionar, el interior de la Madriguera se veía exactamente como el exterior: extraño, peculiar, obviamente mágico, pero no sin su propio encanto hogareño. Quizás sus expectativas habían sido excesivamente influenciadas por las descripciones que había escuchado de sus compañeros de clase de Slytherin, alardeando de sus propias casas señoriales todo el tiempo.

—Su casa es encantadora, Sra. Weasley.

La señora Weasley se apartó de su lugar en la sartén y levantó una ceja, con la cara tensa. —No me digas eso —dijo ella, con su voz enojada.

—¡No! ¡Estoy siendo sincera! —dijo Hermione rápidamente, levantando las manos para apaciguarla. —Honestamente. Nunca he estado en un hogar mágico antes y esto es encantador. Todo es tan cálido y feliz aquí. Es como si el amor que su familia está impregnado en todo el lugar.

—Oh —la cara de la señora Weasley se suavizó con eso, sus mejillas enrojecidas. —Bueno, gracias, entonces. Ella trajo una verdadera fiesta de huevos, salchichas y tocino y todos comenzaron a comer. La conversación se centró en Harry y su aventura con el elfo doméstico, lo que Hermione encontró extraño. El elfo doméstico sonaba extraño, ¿y todos los elfos tenían nombres como Dobby? Estaba perturbada por el relato de Harry de que el elfo se castigaba. Ninguno de los elfos de Hogwarts había hecho algo así que ella hubiera visto o escuchado. ¿Fueron abusados los elfos de propiedad privada?

La conversación de la señora Weasley se alejó de Harry, quien parecía agradecido por la oportunidad de dejar de hablar y comer su comida y se decidió por Hermione. —Pensé que estabas en Slytherin, Hermione, querida —dijo la Sra. Weasley. —¿Cómo es que nunca has estado en una casa mágica? —su pregunta casual de alguna manera sonaba como un desafío.

Hermione se tragó sus huevos. —Estoy en Slytherin —le dijo. —Y mis padres son muggles. —la señora Weasley parecía educadamente confundida. —Está suponiendo que todos los Slytherin tienen padres mágicos —dijo Hermione, con su tono paciente. —Si bien la mayoría de las personas en Slytherin son de sangre pura, no todas lo son.

Las cejas de la señora Weasley se alzaron. —Bueno, debes estar pasando un mal rato —dijo, pero su tono no parecía tan comprensivo como sus palabras. —Un nacido de muggles en Slytherin...

—Me las arreglo bien —dijo Hermione, apuñalando sus huevos con su tenedor. —Slytherin es la casa de lo ambiciosos y fue la mejor opción para mí.

—Aun así —dijo la Sra. Weasley, dándole una sonrisa condescendiente. —Slytherin es conocido por su énfasis en la pureza de la sangre. No puedo imaginar que alguien de tu... procedencia, sea bien aceptada allí.

—Estoy muy consciente de eso, Sra. Weasley —dijo Hermione bruscamente. —Fui capturada y torturada el año pasado por ser sangre sucia por mis propios compañeros de casa. Sé exactamente lo importante que es la pureza de la sangre en Slytherin.

La señora Weasley se congeló... al igual que Harry, Ron, Fred y George. Una mesa llena de grandes ojos se volvió hacia ella, mirándola, y Hermione hizo una mueca. —...Les pediría que por favor no le repitan esto a nadie —dijo Hermione en voz baja. —La lucha interna de Slytherin se mantiene estrictamente dentro de la casa. Si otros se enteran, si le digo a alguien...

—Si te intimidan por no ser sangre pura... —dijo Fred, viéndose enfermo.

—...Probablemente sería muy malo —dijo George, verdoso.

Hermione asintió, estremeciéndose al recordar esa noche, indefensa en el suelo, con hechizos que cortaban su piel —Muy mal —estuvo de acuerdo.

Hubo un silencio pesado mientras la Sra. Weasley se movía, finalmente deslizándose en su propia silla. —¡Bien! —ella dijo. —Nosotros los Weasley ciertamente sabemos guardar secretos. ¿Verdad, muchachos?

La mirada con la que fijó a sus hijos era penetrante y los tres se encogieron. —Correcto —dijo Ron rápidamente. —No le diremos a un alma.

—Ni siquiera se lo diremos a cosas sin un alma —agregó Fred.

—Ni una palabra a nadie ni a nada —dijo George, asintiendo.

—Ni siquiera los platos.

—O las paredes.

—O las sillas.

—O las camas.

La Sra. Weasley le lanzó a los gemelos una mirada aguda, y se detuvieron, actuando como si hubieran estado comiendo su desayuno con calma todo el tiempo, antes de que Fred entablara una conversación con Ron sobre Quidditch. Era dolorosamente obvio que era un cambio de tema, pero como resultado todo el estado de ánimo en la habitación se relajó. Hermione se relajó y regresó a su plato, solo para encontrar a Harry mirándola, moviendo su silla justo al lado de la de ella.

—¿Fuiste torturada? —siseó. —¿Cómo es que nunca me lo dijiste? —sus ojos verdes parecían traicionados, y Hermione se mordió el labio. —No había nada que pudieras hacer —le dijo en voz baja. —Te hubieras enojado y me preocupaba que pudieras escapar y hacer algo tonto y meterte en problemas.

Harry frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué habrías pensado eso? —preguntó, mirándola de reojo. —¿Por qué crees que querría hacer algo? Podría quejarme, pero no es que me oponga abiertamente a los castigos de otras personas.

Hermione hizo una mueca, y los ojos verdes de Harry parecieron incendiarse, creciendo el color del ácido, casi radiactivo. —No fueron castigados, verdad —suspiró Harry. No fue una pregunta.

—No —admitió Hermione. —No lo fueron.

Harry permaneció muy callado por un largo momento. Hermione se quedó muy quieta. —No hemos terminado de hablar de esto, Hermione —le dijo finalmente. —Pero no aquí y no ahora.

Hermione dejó escapar un soplo de aire que no se había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo, apartó la mirada de Harry, volviendo a centrarse en la mesa en general. —Iremos en una o dos semanas —decía la Sra. Weasley. —Sé que Ginny está emocionada de obtener su varita.

—¿Por qué no podemos irnos ahora ? —se quejó Ron. —Hay un nuevo modelo de Nimbus que quiero ver y seguramente es mejor adelantarse a la locura por el regreso a la escuela.

—Somos parte de esa locura, Ronald —dijo la Sra. Weasley con exasperación. —Y aún no has recibido las cartas de tu escuela. ¿Cómo esperas que vayamos de compras si aún no has recibido tu lista de libros?

Ron parpadeó. —Oh.

—Oh —imitó Fred, parpadeando estúpidamente.

—Oh —dijo George en un falsete, cruzando los ojos mientras parpadeaba, y Hermione tuvo que reprimir una carcajada. Ron miró a sus hermanos, quienes se levantaron de la mesa.

—Caray, estoy cansado —bostezó Fred. —Creo que me iré a la cama y…

—No lo harás —espetó la Sra. Weasley. —Es culpa tuya que hayas estado despierto toda la noche. Vas a limpiar el jardín por mí; se están volviendo completamente fuera de control otra vez…

—Oh, mamá…

—Y ustedes dos también—dijo, mirando a Ron y George. —Ustedes dos pueden irse a la cama —agregó a Harry y Hermione. —Hermione, la habitación de Ginny es la del tercer piso con el cartel. Harry…

—Ayudaré a Ron —dijo Harry rápidamente.

—Me iré a casa, Sra. Weasley —dijo Hermione, de pie. —Mis padres esperan que regrese en algún momento de esta mañana y todavía tengo mucha tarea para terminar antes de que comience el año escolar.

Harry se atragantó y los ojos de Hermione lo miraron alarmados hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de no reírse. Las mejillas de Hermione se colorearon ante la evidencia de su mentira, pero la Sra. Weasley no pareció darse cuenta.

—Muy responsable de ti —dijo, asintiendo. —Bueno, los muchachos pueden llevarte a la calle. Supongo que tomaste el autobús Noctambulo.

Hubo un susurro, y un juego rápido de _"Broom, Bludger, Snitch"_ determinó que Fred llevaría a Hermione a la carretera mientras que los demás dieron la vuelta para comenzar a limpiar.

Fred parecía muy satisfecho con este resultado, mientras que Ron parecía malhumorado. Hermione sospechaba que realmente no quería limpiar el jardín; No era como si Ron realmente disfrutara de su compañía. Hermione agarró su bolso y se lo echó al hombro, haciendo una mueca por el peso. Ella se despidió y con Fred partieron.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que la Madriguera estaba bastante lejos de la carretera. Supuso que cuando uno no conducía un automóvil normalmente, un viaje tan largo realmente no importaba. La aparición y la red Floo hicieron que tales cosas fueran discutibles.

—Eres una buena planificadora —comentó Fred casualmente, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Hermione —Ese plan para rescatar a Harry estaba bien hecho. Trabajamos bien juntos.

Hermione lo miró. —...No planeé nada —dijo. —Eso fueron ustedes. Sugiriendo el auto mágico, la soga.

—Tú fuiste quien cubrió el lugar de antemano. También fuiste quien sugirió una misión encubierta —señaló Fred. —También tenías un garfio a mano. Un garfio.

Hermione realmente no tenía una respuesta para eso. Después de todo, había traído todo su paquete de las mazmorras, sin saber lo que podría necesitar. —…¿y? —dijo finalmente, mirando las malezas que crecían entre el camino y el camino de los Weasley.

—Planear ese tipo de plan es una habilidad que la mayoría de la gente no tiene —le dijo Fred. Él le puso una mano en el hombro y ella lo miró. Su rostro estalló en una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron. —Ese es el tipo de ingenio de planificación que se necesita —dijo, —para ser un bromista brillante.

Hermione se rio. —Soy una Slytherin, ¿recuerdas Fred? —ella le dijo, apartando su mano. —Como lo recuerdo, bromeas con los Slytherins casi exclusivamente. Y no voy a entrar en una guerra de bromas contigo.

Fred se encogió de hombros, indiferente. —Quizás George y yo deberíamos pasar a nuevos objetivos, entonces.

Hermione extendió su varita y con un fuerte BANG, apareció el Bus Noctambulo. Cambió su bolso sobre su hombro, sintiendo de repente la profundidad de su fatiga y Fred la estabilizó mientras subía al autobús —¡Solo piénsalo, Granger! —la llamó, saludándola con una sonrisa. —¡Podríamos hacer grandes cosas juntos!

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió hacia el conductor, que la miró con curiosidad. —¿No te conozco? —él dijo.

Hermione ignoró su pregunta. Ella le dio su dirección, luego se detuvo. —No hay prisa —dijo, entregando sus hoces. —En realidad, puedo quedar para el final. Me gustaría conseguir un de las camas, por favor.

Continuará…

…o…o…

N/T: ¿Serán dos más para el Harem de Hermione jajaja?


	76. La velocidad de regeneración

_Buen sábado a todas._

 _ **Traducido por: Ikdv**_

 _ **Beteado por: LidiaaIsabel.**_

… _ **o…o…**_

 _ **Capítulo 76: La velocidad de regeneración**_

Dormir una siesta de una hora y media en el Autobús noctámbulo marcó una gran diferencia. Con un poco de descanso, Hermione pudo controlar su temperamento y sus emociones mucho mejor; sabía que había estado irritable y no se había portado muy bien en la casa de los Weasley, y estaba un poco avergonzada por ese hecho. No estaba orgullosa de haberle hablado bruscamente a la Sra. Weasley y de haber dejado escapar un secreto en su ira; era muy impropio de una Slytherin, ser tan descuidada.

Y con una breve siesta, Hermione pudo fingir estar bien descansada y en pleno funcionamiento frente a sus padres, que querían saber todo sobre su fiesta de pijamas.

Hermione pudo darse cuenta de que estaban curiosos, así que fue cuidadosa con sus palabras.

—El primo de Harry es horrible —les dijo honestamente —Solía golpear a Harry todo el tiempo. Harry estaba obligado a hacer todas las tareas allí, mientras que su primo es terriblemente malcriado. Me preocupa que Harry no esté recibiendo suficiente comida.

Sus padres parecían alarmados por esto.

—Este no parece un buen lugar para un niño —dijo su madre, con sus ojos preocupados. —Hermione... ¿están abusando de Harry?

Hermione se mordió el labio, considerando. —Ya no —dijo honestamente—. Creo que solía serlo, tal vez... ¿Al menos un poco? —sus padres parecían horrorizados por esa respuesta. —El problema es que son la última familia que le queda a Harry —se apresuró Hermione a explicar. —Y Harry es muy conocido en el mundo de los magos. Probablemente tenga que quedarse, si el que lo pusieran allí tenía algún sentido, habrían puesto guardias de sangre alrededor de la propiedad para ayudar a protegerlo.

—¿Como el que hicimos nosotros?— preguntó su padre.

Hermione asintió. —Sí, claro. Y a medida que Harry crezca, eso probablemente no importe tanto, ya que será más capaz de protegerse a sí mismo. Pero hasta entonces... —arrastró la frase—. No es una buena situación para nadie.

Los ojos de la madre de Hermione estaban sospechosamente brillantes.

—Odio escuchar que un niño está siendo abusado —dijo—. ¿Estás segura de que no podemos llamar a los Servicios de Protección Infantil?

Hermione se tomó un momento para imaginar lo que pasaría, antes de temblar violentamente.

—Si acogieran a Harry y a su familia, el Ministerio de Magia se enteraría —dijo Hermione con convicción —No tengo ninguna duda de que el Ministerio irrumpirá y hará algo tonto para tratar de rescatar a Harry posiblemente arriesgando la vida de cualquiera en el departamento de policía o con los Servicios de Protección Infantil. No creo que ellos hagan un esfuerzo para que lo adopten, es demasiado especial para los magos, así que podrían hacer algo horrible con él, como tirarlo en un orfanato mágico o convertirlo en un pupilo del estado.

—¿Estás segura de que es peor que su situación actual? —Preguntó su padre con delicadeza—. Hermione, suena como si Harry necesitara ayuda.

Hermione inclinó su barbilla hacia arriba, desafiante. —Y yo le ayudé—dijo —A partir de hoy, Harry se ha escapado y se va a quedar en casa de Ron durante el resto de las vacaciones. Pasé la noche ayudando a coordinar el plan y asegurarme de que los Weasley supieran dónde ir a buscarlo.

Sus padres parecían sorprendidos. Intercambiaron una mirada, pero Hermione pudo ver que su instinto para disciplinarla luchaba con su orgullo.

—¿Escapar? —dijo su madre.

—¿Le ayudaste a _escapar_? —repitió su padre.

—Sí. De esta manera, Harry seguirá estando protegido, en un hogar mágico —añadió Hermione —Y ha estado allí lo suficiente del verano como para que cualquier protección que la sangre de sus familiares puedan proporcionarle probablemente se haya renovado.

Su madre le echó una mirada aguda. —Hermione, si hay un problema con su familia, la respuesta correcta no es ayudar a tu amigo a _huir de casa..._

—Cualquier otra cosa habría llevado demasiado tiempo —dijo Hermione tercamente —No podía ir a la policía muggle, porque el Ministerio causaría estragos si se enteraban. Tampoco pude ir al Ministerio, eso fue lo primero que pensé, pero cuando investigué, podría haber llevado semanas sacarlo de allí, con todos el papeleo y la burocracia necesaria. Y lo importante era _ayudarlo_ , como ustedes dijeron. Así que _lo hice_... estará a salvo en casa de los Weasley y lo alimentarán y serán amables con él por el resto del verano, por lo menos.

Su madre suspiró, mientras que su padre parecía satisfecho.

—Bueno, me alegro de que hayas rescatado a tu amigo —le dijo él, desordenándole el cabello—. Mucho mejor que oír que estabas fuera teniendo sexo.

El rostro de Hermione se sonrojó. —¡Papá!

Su padre y su madre se rieron de la expresión de su rostro y esta vez su madre le dio una sonrisa genuina.

—Sólo espero que sus parientes no estén preocupados por él —meditó—Aunque no parece que les importe mucho lo que le pase.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. —Puedo enviarles una carta para que lo sepan.

Hermione pasó parte de su sábado escribiendo una carta a los Dursleys, explicando que Harry se había ido a vivir con los Weasley's el resto del verano y agradeciéndoles su comprensión y cuidado de Harry durante la primera mitad del verano. Lo escribió completamente en tercera persona y no la firmó y lo envió por _Correo Real_. Dejó que los Dursley se preguntaran quién vino y se llevó a Harry; ella no se preocupó de informarles.

La segunda mitad del día, Hermione se pasó practicando su vuelo en el patio trasero. Si un _automóvil_ podía volar, ¿por qué ella no? Ya tenía suficiente poder mágico, ella pensaba. No podía decir con exactitud cuán rápido estaba creciendo, o si estaba aumentando exponencialmente en absoluto, pero sabía que era mucho más fuerte de lo que había sido cuando Snape había hecho el primer ritual con ella.

Por otra parte, no era el _poder_ lo que parecía ser el problema, en realidad. Hermione ya no tenía problemas para para elevarse, _darle dirección,_ esa era la cuestión. Su poder parecía querer ir por todo el lugar. Era como si cada vez que lo pedía, el elemento aéreo dentro de ella sólo quería salir para bailar por los cielos. Lo cual tenía sentido, supuso Hermione. Si fuera un elemento aéreo, no querría estar atada y controlada a un cuerpo. Ella querría ser libre y sólo volar...

Su padre la encontró durmiendo bajo un árbol antes de la cena y Hermione se despertó bastante aturdida. Le llevó un momento recordar que había agotado sus reservas de energía de nuevo. Eso, combinado con la escasa hora de sueño que había robado en el Autobús Noctámbulo... tenía sentido que se hubiera quedado dormida, pensó.

La cena con sus padres estuvo bien y Hermione pasó el resto de la noche leyendo en el sofá un rato antes de excusarse para ir a la cama temprano. Se lavó el rostro, se cepilló los dientes y se trenzó el cabello en piloto automático, el agotamiento haciendo que su mente se desconectara cómodamente.

Cuando se acostó, sin embargo, automáticamente alcanzó su varita para levitar algo para agotar sus reservas de energía, antes de hacer una pausa. Ya las había agotado antes hasta que literalmente no pudo volar más. ¿Debería molestarse en intentarlo, cuando no le queda nada?

Con un suspiro y un movimiento de su varita mágica, sin siquiera recordar el conjuro, Hermione trató de hacer levitar su baúl, lleno de libros.

Para su sorpresa, sintió que el hechizo se conectaba y su baúl flotaba en el aire, firme y nada tambaleante.

Un poco más despierta, Hermione se concentró, siguiendo el camino de su poder hacia ella mientras mantenía el hechizo en marcha. Una vez que encontró su reserva de energía, se sorprendió al encontrarla casi llena.

¡Casi _llena_!

¡Después de que la agotara hace unas pocas horas!

Racionalmente, Hermione sabía que tenía que regenerar la energía de alguna manera. Había presumido que sucedía lentamente, con el tiempo, como cuando dormía. Pero para regenerarlo tan rápidamente... ¿era eso _normal_? ¿Era porque estaba constantemente ejercitándola, sobrepasando sus límites?

Hermione estaba relativamente segura de que no era _normal_. Recordaba lo agotador que había sido el hechizo de _Ventus_ al lanzarlo durante la lucha de bolas de nieve después del invierno y cuán lentamente su poder había vuelto a ella después.

Pero entonces... ¿ _cómo_?

¿Cuál era la velocidad _"normal"_ de regeneración mágica? —se preguntaba mientras levitaba el baúl, sintiendo que su poder se drenaba gradualmente. Para cuando dejó que el baúl se asentara suavemente en el suelo, Hermione ya estaba medio dormida y se durmió completamente no un momento después, su varita mágica todavía sostenida en su mano, sueños llenos de teorías y posibilidades mágicas.

Continuará…


	77. El directorio de los Sangre Pura

_Perdonen mi retraso._

 _#QuedenseEnCasa #LavenseLasManos #CuidenseMucho_

 _Beta: LidiaaIsabel._

… _o…o…_

 _ **Capítulo 77: El directorio de los Sangre Pura.**_

Michael era una de los trabajadores de Lleuwlynn y Selwyn y era el compañero de trabajo favorito de Hermione. Era joven, salió de Hogwarts hace un par de años y era un tipo amable, aunque un poco torpe. Era alto y delgado, con cabello castaño arenoso que llevaba en puntas con las puntas blanqueadas, y tenía una sonrisa amarilla torcida que hizo que Hermione se preguntara si se había golpeado con una Bludger de vez en cuando a la cara. No solo era un nacido de muggles y abierto sobre ese hecho, sino que estaba muy interesado en aprender absolutamente todo lo que pudiera sobre el mundo mágico. Había tomado el trabajo en la editorial como una forma de tener acceso casi ilimitado a los libros solo para poder aprender tanto como pudiera. Cuando había usado un viejo jersey de Quidditch de Ravenclaw para trabajar un día, Hermione no había sentido precisamente ninguna sorpresa: en su mente, él era el Ravenclaw más grande que jamás haya existido.

Michael disfrutó del entusiasmo de Hermione por aprender y la trató como a un adulto. A Hermione le encantaba escuchar y aprender todo lo que tenía que decirle. Michael sabía mucho acerca de muchas cosas al azar, especialmente teorías oscuras de la magia, y Hermione disfrutaba escuchar eso cuando no había trabajo para ella. Un día, cuando discutían sobre la guerra mágica más reciente, Michael le había preguntado sobre su estado de sangre, y Hermione había dudado. Michael lo atrapó y ladeó la cabeza, y Hermione se mordió el labio. —No aquí —dijo. Ella lo arrastró profundamente entre las pilas de libros. Michael siguió con curiosidad y Hermione lo hizo agacharse a su nivel. —Mi estado de sangre es... complicado —le dijo. —Promete que no se lo dirás a nadie más.

Michael tenía demasiada curiosidad para detenerse allí, al parecer, por lo que amablemente retiró su varita, haciendo un voto de varita con Hermione. —Me dijeron que soy una New Blood—le dijo Hermione seriamente. —Pero sin esa designación, sería considerado una nacida de muggles como tú.

Michael parpadeó. —¿Una "New Blood"?

Hermione explicó acerca de conocer a Luna en Flourish and Blotts y la profecía que había dicho, y cómo el Sombrero Seleccionador también la había llamado New Blood. Michael escuchó y la miró con curiosidad mientras hablaba de hacer todo lo posible para establecer que New Blood era un asunto real. La estaba mirando pensativamente al final. —Si un vidente dijo que eres una New Blood, entonces eres una New Blood —le dijo con naturalidad. —No importa las dudas que sientas, el mundo mágico toma las palabras de videntes verificados casi como ley. Incluso si las New Blood no fueran una cosa importarte antes de tí, lo son ahora, siendo tú el primero.

—Sí, pero eso no significa nada si la gente no me cree —dijo Hermione, resistiendo el impulso de patear una estantería. —Estoy en Slytherin. Les he dicho a todos que soy un New Blood y creo que mis compañeros de año en su mayoría me creen, pero el resto de la casa no. Me molestan mucho por el hecho de haber nacido de muggles. Un montón.

Michael la miró con simpatía. —Lo siento. Ojalá pudiera ayudar —le dijo honestamente. —También me molestaban cuando estaba en Hogwarts por haber nacido muggle y solo estaba en Ravenclaw. El prejuicio de sangre es horrible e injusto.

Hermione se mordió el labio. —¿Lo dices en serio?

Michael parpadeó hacia ella. —¿Qué?

—¿Lo dices en serio? —ella preguntó. —¿Que te gustaría poder ayudar?

Él la miró con curiosidad. —Por supuesto.

Hermione respiró hondo. —¿Incluso si eso significa romper las reglas?

La comprensión amaneció en los ojos de Michael. —Tienes una idea —dijo. —Se te ocurrió una idea.

—He tenido la idea durante semanas —admitió Hermione. —Sin embargo, no he visto la oportunidad de llevarlo a cabo. Pensé que tendría que esperar unos años, llegar a ser una editora aquí para poder hacerlo...

Michael se rio entre dientes. —Vitac nunca te dejará transferir departamentos. Eres demasiado buena para redactar textos. Ya está de luto por tu regreso a la escuela, ¿sabes? —Hermione se sonrojó y Michael se rió. —¿Entonces, cuál es tu plan? —preguntó amablemente. —Ha pasado un tiempo desde que hice una buena travesura.

Después de verificar dos veces para asegurarse de que nadie los necesitara, Hermione lo condujo a través de las pilas, cruzando filas. —Estas son las copias maestras de aquí, Hermione —dijo Michael. —¿Qué estás…?

—Lo sé —dijo Hermione, callándolo —Vamos.

Volvieron a las pilas, más allá de los años setenta, sesenta, cincuenta y cuarenta. Se detuvieron en la sección de la década de 1930, todos los libros publicados en toda la década. —Estamos buscando un libro de _"Anónimo o Cantankerus Nott" —_ susurró Hermione.

Los ojos de Michael se iluminaron con comprensión. —El directorio de sangre pura —se separaron, buscando en los estantes. El Directorio de sangre pura había sido un breve libro publicado anónimamente en la década de 1930. Había denunciado la mezcla de sangre mágica con Muggle, instó a las personas mágicas a casarse solo con otros mágicos y empujó la agenda de la pureza de sangre pura hacia adelante. Lo más notable fue su inclusión de una lista de los _"Sagrados 28"_ , una lista de las 28 familias con sangre completamente pura y pedigrí impecable en el Reino Unido.

Independientemente de las ideas promocionadas en el libro la lista había causado un gran revuelo en la comunidad mágica en Gran Bretaña; Las familias de sangre pura que compraron la ideología y estaban en la lista fueron repentinamente mejores, valían más que sus pares y tenían un estatus elevado, mientras que las familias en la lista que no lo hicieron siguieron la ideología que gritó en contra de la publicación y los creyentes incondicionales los calificaron rápidamente de traidores de sangre. Hermione había memorizado la lista de apellidos antes de venir a Hogwarts, encontrando una copia de lista en una guía de etiqueta. Ella había reconocido a muchos de ellos: Tracey Davis era la única otra chica en su dormitorio que no formaba parte de los Sagrado 28, Draco y Theo también estaban en la lista. Algunos otros que ella conocía también: la familia de Marcus Flint figuraba en la lista, al igual que la de Neville y la de Ron. También había algunos otros en la escuela: miembros de esta ilustre élite de sangre pura.

—¡Lo encontré! —Michael siseó y Hermione se apresuró, tomando el libro y leyendo rápidamente, sus ojos escaneando rápidamente las páginas. El libro era como ella esperaba: lleno de vitriolo y odio, goteando desdén por los muggles en cada párrafo, transmitiendo la superioridad de los sangre pura, pero en sí no particularmente bien escrito. Afortunadamente, fue bastante corto. —¿Conoces los hechizos para editar un libro maestro? —Hermione le preguntó a Michael, escaneando la tabla de contenido. Ella lo miró. —¿Los sabes?

—Sí —admitió. —No debería, pero lo hago —se dejó caer al suelo junto a ella. —¿Sabes qué es lo que quieres cambiar?

Hermione hojeó rápidamente el libro. No fue muy largo, y finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando en algún lugar en el medio: la definición de "sangre pura". Estaba oculto en el medio del libro, después de la grandiosa introducción, pero mucho antes de la carne del libro, el directorio de nombres en sí. —Aquí —siseó ella. —¿Cómo lo edito?

—Se hace por dictado —le dijo Michael. —Tendrás que saber exactamente lo que quieres decir antes de comenzar a hablar. El hechizo ajustará las líneas de impresión.

—¿Y todo encajará?

—Si hay espacio —advirtió Michael. Hermione pasó la página, viendo aproximadamente tres cuartos de una página libre al final del capítulo Ese era todo el margen de maniobra que tendría que agregar texto. Volvió a la parte que quería. —Está bien —dijo, mordiéndose los labios. —Estoy lista.

Michael trazó un sigilo complicado sobre el libro, su varita cuidadosa, deliberada. — _Commutatio scriptum_ —susurró y tocó la página con su varita.

La página se sacudió y el texto comenzó a ponerse azul, extendiéndose desde su punta de varita. Hermione miró a Michael, asombrada, y él asintió expectante. Hermione respiró hondo, se inclinó hacia la varita de Michael y comenzó a hablar. Hermione había considerado hace mucho tiempo qué pondría exactamente en este libro si alguna vez tuviera la oportunidad, considerándolo una y otra vez, a menudo mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño. Había sido uno de sus objetivos una vez que comenzó a trabajar en la editorial, tan pronto como se enteró de que tal cosa era posible. Hermione habló con mucho cuidado, cada palabra deliberada y elegida con cuidado. Cuando terminó, se echó hacia atrás y asintió con la cabeza a Michael, quien sacó su varita de la página murmuró un _" Signo de Scriptum"_ y trazó otro sigilo complicado y el texto se selló una vez más, el azul volvió a ser negro.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron seguros de que estaba hecho, el libro completamente sellado, ambos soltaron profundos suspiros de alivio. Un texto negro oscuro que no había estado allí antes se destacó para Hermione en absoluto alivio.

 _El más venerado y raro de los sangre pura es la New Blood, el creador de una nueva Gran Casa. Los New Blood representan la generación espontánea de magia a partir de una línea completamente no mágica, dado su poder al ser tocadas por la propia Magia. Los New Blood son excepcionalmente poderosos, a través de esta conexión con la magia misma y han sido dotados de fertilidad, destinados a ser bendecidos con muchos niños poderosos, asegurando el éxito de su nueva Gran Casa. Los New Blood pueden destacarse por su habilidad con magia no verbal y sin varita, así como por la cantidad de poder que controlan. Una vez que una bruja o mago New Blood llega a la mayoría de edad, pueden hacer su reclamo formalmente como uno New Blood y sagrada. Se convocará a las Sagradas 28 familias y la New Blood demostrará su fuerza y la pureza de su magia y sangre. Dos tercios de las familias existentes deben estar de acuerdo en que la persona es verdaderamente una New Blood, dotada por la magia misma y no el engendro de un squib que finge en el poder. Una vez que el quórum está de acuerdo, se debe agregar el nombre de la New Blood, para ser considerada otra familia Sagrada y el Directorio actualizado al Sagrado 29 (o el Sagrado 30, el Sagrado 31, y así sucesivamente)._

Hermione apartó los ojos de la página, con la respiración entrecortada. Presionó sus puños contra sus ojos y se los frotó con fuerza. Ella sintió que podría desmayarse.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso —dijo Michael, su voz sonaba un poco aturdida. —Mierda.

—¿No lo haces? —preguntó Hermione, mordiéndose el labio. —Oh, nos vamos a meter en muchos problemas.

Michael pareció reaccionar. —No nos van a atrapar —se burló. —Nadie lo sabrá nunca. Todas las copias que la gente tenga se actualizarán. Nadie sabrá que alguna vez fue diferente. Y hemos terminado, todo lo que estamos haciendo ahora es mirar una copia de un libro muy antiguo. No hay nada malo en eso.

Hermione se mordió el labio. —Entonces, ¿por qué no puedes creer que hicimos eso?

Michael se puso de pie y volvió a colocar el libro en un estante, antes de tomar su mano y llevarla de la pilas a los estantes de referencia. Hermione trotó apresuradamente a su lado. —Porque eso es lo único en lo que puedo pensar que le dará a su reclamo la mayor legitimidad —le dijo Michael. —Ni siquiera puedo contar cuántas veces escuché a la gente hacer referencia a ese estúpido libro y discutir sus líneas de sangre. Los sangre pura, los puristas de sangre, veneran ese libro. Y tú simplemente... fuiste y lo cambiaste. Simplemente reescribiste su canon —Michael sacudió la cabeza. —El puro nervio en ti, niña...

—No puedo creer que pude hacerlo tan pronto —admitió Hermione —Realmente fue un sueño imposible, algo para trabajar y lograr hacer una vez que aprendiera los hechizos correctos para editar un libro maestro y tuviera suficiente poder para hacerlo yo misma... Nunca soñé que tendría un cómplice… — Hermione se congeló cuando las palabras la dejaron. Ella tenía un cómplice. Los cómplices, por lo que ella sabía, eran peligrosos cabos sueltos y si se dejaban colgando, podían atarte y atraparte más tarde. Los cómplices podrían terminar muy incriminatorios y la parte Slytherin de Hermione le gritaba por no aprender a borrar recuerdos antes de comenzar esta misión con su amigo. Hermione respiró hondo y miró a Michael a los ojos. —Para que esto funcione, no necesito que nadie sepa que esto se hizo —le dijo. —Me ayudaste. ¿Qué quieres a cambio de tu silencio?

Michael arqueó una ceja. —Muestra que estás en Slytherin —dijo, una lenta sonrisa apareció en su rostro. —No te sientes cómodo obteniendo algo sin dar algo a cambio. Aunque la mayoría de los Slytherins no preguntan ¿qué quieres? tan directamente.

Hermione luchó contra el impulso de retorcerse. —¿Entonces?

Michael se encogió de hombros. —Realmente no puedo pensar en nada —dijo. Él le sonrió, sus dientes torcidos burlándose de ella en la tenue luz. —En realidad no. ¿Qué puede conseguirme una niña de trece años que yo no pueda conseguir?

Hermione lo miró pensativa, considerándolo. —Podría tener una idea...

Unos días después, Michael se acercó a Hermione y de repente la abrazó con fuerza frente a todos los demás, haciéndola chillar de sorpresa. La levantó, balanceándola con alegría y risa, haciendo que todos los demás lo miraran.

—¡Aah-! Michael, ¿qué-?

—¡Tus padres dijeron que podían arreglarlo ! —Michael exclamó. Su alegría fue contagiosa. —¡Un par de cirugías y posiblemente aparatos ortopédicos y me ayudarán con un plan de pago, pero pueden arreglarlo! ¡Nunca se me ocurrió preguntarle a los dentistas muggles después de que Madame Pomfrey dijo que era demasiado peligroso intentarlo! ¡podría hacer que se me caigan los dientes!

—Eso es genial, Michael —exclamó Hermione. —¡Ahora bájame!

Michael lo hizo, riéndose cuando Hermione tropezó ligeramente, mareada. —Ni siquiera sabes lo que esto significa para mí —le dijo, sonriendo ampliamente. —Hermione, no he salido mucho en público ni he salido realmente en años . Oh, puedo vestirme y peinarme, claro, pero en el momento en que abro la boca, se acaba. Pero esto... ¡esto solucionará eso! ¡Me veré normal de nuevo! —volvió a reír, más tranquilo, casi para sí mismo, como si no pudiera creerlo. Hermione le sonrió, emocionada y feliz por su alegría. —Estamos a mano, ahora, ¿verdad? —ella dijo. —¿Esto es lo suficientemente bueno para ti?

Michael la miró fijamente. —Hermione, solo lance algunos hechizos por ti en un viejo libro y terminamos en cinco minutos. No fue nada —le dijo, dándole una sonrisa sincera. —Esto... esto me traerá de vuelta mi confianza en mí mismo, me devolverá mi vida. Me está dando mucho más de lo que yo te di —le puso una mano en el hombro y le ofreció una sonrisa vacilante. —Si alguna vez necesitas algo, cualquier cosa —le dijo seriamente —seré uno de los primeros a tu lado.

 _Continuará…_

… _o…o…_

 _N/T: Me encanta como se le van uniendo a Hermione personas y criaturas para su cruzada._


	78. El encantamiento Gemino

_Saludos a todas, espero que ustedes y sus familia estén bien._

 _Siento la demora ojalá que aún haya personas leyendo esta historia, no soy de dejar las cosas a medias así que la continuaré de todas formas…_

… _o…o…_

 _Traducción: Ikdv_

 _Corrección: LidiaaIsabel_

… _o…o…_

 _ **Capítulo 78: El encantamiento Gemino**_

Hermione llegó a su pasantía un lunes por la mañana para descubrir a todo el mundo en un alboroto, la gente corriendo por todo el lugar. Incluso los editores y revisores de hechos se habían visto arrastrados al caos, todos ellos recibiendo órdenes de la gente de encuadernación que rara vez se dejaban ver. Había muchos gritos, pero aún parecía haber un orden subyacente a la abrupta explosión del caos. Curiosa, Hermione localizó a su jefe.

—¿Sr. Vitac?

Cadmus la miró. —Oh. Buenos días, Hermione.

—Buenos días, señor —lo saludó —Señor... ¿qué diablos está pasando aquí?

—¿Qué está pasando?— se rió —¡Salieron las listas de libros de los estudiantes! ¡Tenemos que estar preparados!

—¿Listas de libros? —Hermione repitió —Oh, ¿quiere decir para Hogwarts?

—Para Hogwarts, para Beauxbatons, para Durmstrang, para Ilvermony, publicamos _muchos_ de los libros de texto más usados. Y _todos_ ellos publican sus listas de libros la misma semana ¡y tenemos que estar preparados! —señaló con su varita mágica todo el caos. —En este momento, la gente está buscando las copias maestras de los libros de texto requeridos. Las cosas se calmarán una vez que todas las copias maestras hayan sido localizadas. Entonces los hechiceros van estar bastante ocupados durante la semana, duplicando tantos libros como sea necesario para los pedidos pendientes.

—¿ _Pedidos pendientes_? —preguntó Hermione —¿Cómo saben cuántos hacer si las librerías aún no han hecho un pedido?

—Las escuelas envían un aviso de cuántos estudiantes requerirán un libro en particular —dijo Cadmus —Hacemos esa cantidad, más el 5-10%. Normalmente es bastante exacto.

Hermione miró fijamente el caos, los ayudantes realizando audaces hazañas de saltar de escalera en escalera, lanzando libros a los revisores, que corrían de un lado a otro desde la sala de hechizos.

—Uhm —dijo Hermione —¿Cómo puedo ayudar?

Cadmus la miró, sonrió y le dio una palmadita en el hombro. —¿Por qué no empiezas con café y té para todos los hechiceros? —sugirió. —Lo van a necesitar.

A Hermione no le gustaba mucho representar a la chica del café en sus prácticas, pero no lo dejó ver. Cuando entró en la sala de hechizos levitando dos grandes bandejas delante de ella con café y té, los hechiceros apenas la dejaron ponerlos en el suelo antes de bajar a las bandejas en la desesperación, anhelando su cafeína. Era como ver animales salvajes descender sobre un cadáver en un zoológico y Hermione se divirtió al verlos pelear entre ellos por el azúcar y la leche.

Hermione miró alrededor de la habitación. Había libros esparcidos por todas partes, grandes mesas cubiertas con copias maestras, altas pilas de copias de libros apiladas en el suelo. Allí había grandes gráficos clavados en una de las paredes, cada uno con el nombre de una escuela. El gráfico enumeraba los títulos y autores, el año, las copias requeridas y las copias producidas hasta ahora. Hermione encontró la lista de Hogwarts y se acercó, escaneando el gráfico.

—¿...los libros de _Lockhart_? —exclamó —¿Todos?

Una de las copiadoras levantó la vista de su taza ante la exclamación de Hermione, haciéndole una mueca. —Nosotros tampoco tenemos la menor idea —le dijo—. No hay razón para ello.

—Apuesto a que la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras lo puso como condición de su contrato —dijo otro copiador, que se acercó para unirse a la conversación. —Que, o incluía todos los libros de Lockhart como textos de clase, o no aceptaba el puesto.

—¿Por qué presumes que es una mujer?— La primera copiadora le dijo.

—Oh, vamos —se burló el segundo copiador, señalando la lista con su té — _Tiene_ que ser algún tipo de fanática. Ninguna persona en su sano juicio pediría _esos_ libros como _legítimos_ libros de texto.

Empezaron a discutir y Hermione hizo un gesto de dolor y pasó a la pila de libros en una de las mesas. Algunos de los hechiceros ya estaban ajustando a la copia Maestra los hechizos, eliminando los hechizos de protección de los derechos de autor y preparándolos para la duplicación. Una de ellos echó un vistazo a Hermione.

—Volviendo a Hogwarts, ¿verdad? —dijo. Hermione asintió y la hechicera sonrió. Se acercó a un hombre que parecía un halcón, antes de volver a ella.

—Soy Sylvia —le dijo—. Hoy puedes hacer tus prácticas en esta sala y tratar de ayudarnos a duplicar los libros.

Hermione se sorprendió. —¿Puedo?

Sylvia le dio una pequeña sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros. —Claro. ¿Por qué no? Se supone que debes aprender este tipo de cosas aquí, ¿verdad?

Hermione no la corrigió, y Sylvia llevó a Hermione a un rincón apartado y le mostró la maldición _Gemino_.

—No es un hechizo muy _difícil_ , quizás, pero requiere concentración y suficiente poder para respaldarlo —explicó —Mira si puedes copiar uno o dos de tus libros requeridos de hechizos hoy. Si lo haces, puedes llevártelos contigo, ¡y tendrás muchos menos para comprar!

—¿Puedo _quedármelos_?— Preguntó Hermione.

—Sí, claro —Sylvia sonrió —Cualquier libro que consigas duplicar hoy es tuyo. ¡Pero ten cuidado de no desgastarte! Y no seas demasiado dura contigo misma... _Gemino_ es un hechizo complicado.

Sylvia la dejó sola después de eso y Hermione agarró el _Libro de Hechizos Estándar, Grado 2_ un libro que ya tenía desde hace un año. Se mordió el labio, mirando hacia abajo al libro. Aunque fuera difícil, ella podría intentarlo.

La maldición de Gemino tenía un movimiento de varita mágica confuso y Hermione lo practicó un par de veces antes de apuntar directamente al libro.

— _¡Gemino_!

Hubo una ráfaga de poder de ella y de repente había otro libro sentado allí. Era como si hubiera surgido de la nada.

Hermione chilló felizmente, el ruido completamente indigno. Se encontró totalmente incapaz de preocuparse. ¡Acababa de _hacer un libro!_

Después de un minuto de celebración, Hermione consideró el libro y frunció el ceño. Sylvia había dicho que era difícil. Y lo había conseguido en su primer intento.

Curiosa, Hermione sostuvo su varita y cerró los ojos, trazando mentalmente desde su varita hasta lo más profundo de ella y cuando llegó al _"pozo"_ de poder dentro de ella, jadeó. ¡Casi un tercio de este se había ido! ¡ _Un tercio_!

 _Nunca_ un hechizo le había quitado tanto, Hermione estaba segura. Excepto, tal vez, cuando transfiguró la tubería de plomo, al principio de su primer año. Pero ella había sido débil, entonces y no había estado practicando. Ahora era mucho más fuerte... ¡y aun así había necesitado un _tercio_!

Hermione miró a los duplicadores y a los hechiceros con un nuevo respeto. Si podían lanzar esta maldición _todo el día_...

Se estremeció _. Eso_ era poder.

Bueno... Al menos ella había hecho un libro para Harry. Ella dudaba que él hubiera conseguido uno por adelantado.

Encogiéndose mentalmente de hombros, Hermione apuntó su varita al libro otra vez.

— _¡Gemino!_

De nuevo, el fuerte auge del poder y otro libro apareció. Fue sólo un poco menos excitante la segunda vez y Hermione todavía se sentía a ras de su éxito. Curiosa por ver si ésta había usado la misma cantidad de energía, Hermione rastreó su poder dentro de sí misma, sólo para encontrar que sus reservas de energía estaban ahora _medio_ llenas.

...¿Medio llena?

¿ _Medio_?

Hermione no había tomado una clase de matemáticas en mucho tiempo, pero estaba relativamente segura de que un tercio más un tercio eran dos tercios, no un medio. Dos tercios de su poder deberían de faltar, no la mitad.

Hermione hizo una pausa.

— _¡Gemino!_

Había tres copias, ahora, sin contar la Maestra. Hermione rápidamente se sumergió mentalmente en su brazo, para encontrar un tercio de su poder restante.

Hermione quería arrancar su cabeza de la pared. ¡Esto no tenía ningún sentido!

Bueno... Al menos tenía copias para Harry, Ron y Neville, ahora. No se atrevió a hacer copias para sus amigos de Slytherin, ya que se ofenderían y ella estaría sorprendida si sus amigos de Ravenclaw no hubieran comprado ya el libro hace tiempo como ella.

Si sólo le quedaban uno o dos hechizos, lo iba a hacer valer. Hermione se acercó a la mesa de los Maestros, reemplazó el " _Libro Estándar de Hechizos, Grado 2_ " y tomó el de " _Una vuelta con los Ghouls"_. Volvió a su esquina, mirándolo con desagrado. ¿Esto iba a ser un _libro de texto_?

Molesta, lo señaló, trazando cuidadosamente el hechizo con su varita y lanzando.

— _¡Gemino!_

El libro surgió, pero esta vez el fuerte impulso de poder se sintió menos fuerte. Hermione estaba preocupada, antes de que intentara lanzar de nuevo.

— _¡Gemino!_

Para su asombro, funcionó de nuevo, y no se sintió totalmente agotada, como si hubiera estado corriendo mucho, de alguna manera. Hermione se tomó un momento para centrarse, alcanzando su poder, para encontrarlo medio lleno.

 _¿Qué?_

El hechizo, decidió Hermione, o no tenía ningún sentido, o Hermione estaba mejorando rápidamente, o tenía algún tipo de sistema de recuperación de poder sobrehumano. Nunca había oído hablar de regenerar el poder tan rápidamente, aunque, si lo pensamos bien, no era el tipo de cosa que se discute a menudo. ¿Era esto lo que pasaba con tu magia al lanzar encantamientos cuando te volvías mayor? Hechizos poderosos vaciaban tus reservas, pero se reponían lo suficientemente rápido como para que apenas lo notaras?

¿Podría una bruja entrenarse para tener un poder aparentemente _infinito_?

Hermione no tenía ni idea.

— _¡Gemino!_

Hermione trató de mantener la conciencia de su poder dentro de sí misma, viendo esta vez como el hechizo salía de su varita, duplicando el libro. El poder para el hechizo se inundó a través de ella y su varita, dejándola con un tercio, pero incluso mientras Hermione observaba, su poder comenzó a regenerarse rápidamente, recuperándose en alrededor de medio minuto, disminuyendo la velocidad en ese punto, pero volviendo a ella mucho más rápido de lo que nunca había imaginado.

A este ritmo, podría agotar completamente su energía, y todo volvería en una hora, según estimó Hermione.

Hermione sonrió.

Había siete libros de Lockhart. Si quería hacer cuatro copias de cada uno (para ella, Harry, Neville, Ron), tendría que producir _Gemino_ veintiocho veces (veintisiete, menos la que ya había hecho). Si ella lanzaba el conservativo siete veces por hora, lo haría todo en cuatro horas. _Si_ su tasa de regeneración se mantenía estable.

Hermione comenzó a hacer el encantamiento.

Era _divertido_. Era simultáneamente una emoción sentir tanto poder dejándola a la vez y totalmente _agotador_ , sentir tanta magia agotarse de una sola vez. Y su magia parecía entusiasmada, queriendo estar a la altura del desafío incluso tan bajo como Hermione llegó, su magia se regeneraría aún más rápido, y después de haber recuperado el aliento de nuevo, sería capaz de volver a _lanzar_. Y _otra vez. Y otra vez_.

Cuando se tomó un descanso para almorzar, ya había copiado todos los libros de Lockhart... juegos completos de libros para ella, Harry, Neville y Ron. Ella los miró orgullosamente, pequeños y limpios montones de ocho libros que no habían existido antes, atraídos por su poder y pura fuerza de voluntad.

Echó un vistazo a la gran mesa, donde todos seguían haciendo lanzamientos de hechizos, los números se actualizaban automáticamente en los gráficos mientras los libros hechos se ponían en grandes contenedores. Ella volvió a sus propios montones, pensando, antes de levantar su varita de nuevo.

Al final del día, tenía diez montones, en lugar de cuatro. Estaba sudorosa, _exhausta_ y con un aspecto un poco loco, pero se sentía alegre. _Nunca_ había usado demasiada magia durante un largo período de tiempo.

Esto debe ser lo que los Aurores sentían cuando entrenaban, meditó Hermione, limpiándose la frente y la nuca con sus túnicas. Deben hacer poderosos hechizos una y otra vez, luego tomar un descanso, y luego practicar de nuevo, y otra vez, y otra vez. Apenas podía _imaginar_ la cantidad de energía necesaria para hacer tal cosa. Debe ser por eso que tenían que practicar y entrenar tanto para aumentar su resistencia mágica y las tasas de regeneración tanto como sea posible.

Sylvia se acercó a Hermione al final del día y le dio una sonrisa.

—¿Te las arreglaste para duplicar algunos de tus libros?— preguntó.

—Esos —dijo Hermione, gesticulando torpemente a los montones de sus pies. Los ojos de Sylvia se abrieron y brillaron.

—¡Bien hecho! — exclamó—. ¿Qué tienes, casi trece años? ¡Nunca pensé que te las arreglaras para duplicar ocho libros! ¡Bien por ti!

Sonrió a Hermione, quien la miró, desconcertada.

—No... —Hermione dijo despacio—. No logré duplicar ocho...

Sylvia le parpadeó.

—Me las arreglé para duplicar _setenta y cuatro_ —dijo Hermione, abriendo más su brazo.

Lentamente, Sylvia se dio vuelta, mirando a los diez pequeños montones de libros apilados casi alrededor del asiento de Hermione.

Sus ojos se volvieron enormes.

Metódicamente, Sylvia comenzó a encogerlos, apilándolos todos en una caja que había traído para Hermione, antes de entregarle la caja a Hermione, con los ojos todavía abiertos.

—Creo —dijo débilmente, entregándole la caja a Hermione—, que vamos a tener que hablar con el Sr. Vitac sobre ti.

Continuará…


	79. Omisión

_**Capítulo 79: Omisión**_

Lo que fuera que Sylvia iba a hablar con el Sr. Vitac Hermione no lo supo, ya que tenía una cita con el médico programada para ese martes y no estaría presente en su pasantía ese día. Su madre incluso había salido del trabajo por ello y Hermione estaba mortificada de que su madre la acompañara.

—Ahora, esto es perfectamente normal, Hermione —le dijo su madre, por lo que pareció la quincuagésima vez. —Ir al ginecólogo es solo parte de ser mujer y crecer.

—Mamá —siseó Hermione. —Todavía no soy una mujer. No he tenido mi período y no tengo senos.

—Bueno, esta es una buena práctica, entonces —respondió su madre, tranquila.

El examen había salido bien. El ginecólogo incluso parecía un tanto divertido. —No es raro que las mujeres jóvenes tengan su primer período y luego no tengan otro durante varios meses —dijo amablemente. —Puede tomar algunos años para que el ciclo de un adolescente se convierta en uno más regular.

Hermione le dirigió a su madre una sonrisa triunfante y su madre puso los ojos en blanco. —¿No debería hacerse un ultrasonido? —La madre de Hermione preguntó. —¿Qué pasa si su matriz es anormal?

—Eso sería excesivo —explicó el médico. —Todo lo que haríamos con eso sería medir el revestimiento endometrial, lo cual no es necesario, no hay ningún caso médico real para eso aquí. No es que Hermione se esté quejando de dolores estomacales. El doctor se volvió hacia Hermione. —¿ Tienes fuertes calambres abdominales?

—Umm —dijo Hermione. —No.

El doctor asintió, satisfecho. —Ordenaré un análisis de sangre para descartar algo más serio, pero aparte de eso, todo parece perfectamente normal —aseguró el médico a ambas. —Estoy seguro de que era solo una extraña peculiaridad de la naturaleza. Todo parece estar en orden.

La dolor del examen en su brazo era una molestia, pero bienvenida: significaba que Hermione estaba a punto de irse. La madre de Hermione hizo los arreglos necesarios para llamar a la recepción por los resultados de las pruebas dentro de una semana, mientras Hermione se entretenía buscando en el plato de paletas que la recepcionista había sacado.

—Oh, no, Hermione —suspiró su madre. —Hermione, esos son para niños.

Solo para fastidiarla, Hermione tomó dos. El verano de Hermione se calmó, para su satisfacción. Todo su análisis de sangre resultó bien, por lo que su madre se vió obligada a calmarse sobre todo el período mágico. Hermione estaba convencida de que obtendría su periodo tarde o temprano _(ella esperaba más tarde que temprano)_ y hasta entonces, no necesitaba prestarle más atención. Y lo que sea que Sylvia había esperado al hablar con Cadmus Vitac sobre ella en la sala de ortografía para su pasantía había quedado en nada: no había nada en su contrato sobre el hecho de que fuera utilizada como una ortógrafa regular y Vitac estaba firme en que se quedaría en su trabajo en la edición de manuscritos.

Hermione sospechaba que la estaba usando para hacer mucho de su propio trabajo, pero no le importaba: leer todo el día era, en su opinión, el mejor trabajo que podía pedir. Hermione se preguntó qué tipo de salario ganaba un redactor adulto o un verificador de hechos, pero no quería preguntar, de alguna manera parecía grosero y en primer lugar no tenía idea de cómo calcular los salarios para determinar si lo haría. Ser una figura alta o baja. Lo único era que había tenido que escuchar la historia de la discusión de Sylvia (o confrontación, según Michael) con Vitac de segunda mano; Hermione se enteró de ello mientras circulaba y entregaba café y té a sus compañeros de trabajo. Según los rumores, Sylvia había salido del trabajo el día anterior después de su reunión con Vitac, gritando algo que los demás no pudieron entender y no la habían visto ni tenido noticias desde entonces. Cuando uno de sus compañeros de trabajo intentó llamarla para ver si estaba enferma, descubrieron un piso vacío, completamente vaciado y abandonado. No había señales de dónde se había ido Sylvia. A Hermione le incomodaba pensar. Era completamente posible que Sylvia se enojara mucho con lo que Vitac había dicho y renunciara a su trabajo enfadada. Después de haber renunciado a su trabajo y ser una mujer soltera, no habría tenido ninguna razón para quedarse donde vivía geográficamente y siendo una bruja, seguramente empacar sus cosas mágicamente le habría llevado unos minutos, no horas. Era completamente posible que Sylvia acabara de irse y buscase trabajo en la comunidad mágica de otro país en lugar del Reino Unido. Era completamente posible. Pero no era del todo probable. ¿Qué había discutido Sylvia con Vitac que la hubiera enojado tanto? ¿Qué se habían dicho que la hizo cambiar abruptamente el curso de su vida? Era absurdo pensar que era culpa suya, pero Hermione parecía no poder sacudir el recuerdo de la expresión atónita en el rostro de Sylvia del día de la copia y preguntarse si ella no había jugado un pequeño papel en todo. Hermione tranquilamente resolvió para sí misma ser más cuidadosa a quién mostrar el alcance de su poder. Por lo menos, la reacción de Sylvia había hecho evidente que la mayoría de los adultos no eran capaces de lanzar a _Gemino_ tantas veces tan rápido. Y Hermione realmente no quería que los adultos a su alrededor le prestaran atención extra. Ella hizo todo lo posible para sacar todo el asunto de su mente.

Harry había continuado escribiéndole, para placer de Hermione, una vez que se había establecido con los Weasley. La invitó a venir a conocerlos a todos en el Callejón Diagon la próxima semana y Hermione aceptó felizmente, pidiéndole a Cadmus el día libre. Se lo dio sin dudarlo, solo advirtiéndole que tuviera cuidado con Flourish y Blotts el día elegido: había una firma de libros arreglada y podría estar abarrotada. Hermione le agradeció su consejo. Hermione desempacó su bolso la noche anterior, colocando cuidadosamente cajas reducidas de los libro que había hecho. Era importante que se los diera a los Weasley antes de que compraran sus propios libros. También puso un cheque de sus padres para convertirlos en galeones para gastar en útiles escolares y nuevos libros de hechizos. Exponía sus mejores túnicas casuales, las verdes que sus padres le habían regalado para Navidad y pulió su varita. Después de una larga deliberación, también sujetó su cresta Slytherin al frente de su túnica. Si iba a estar en el Callejón Diagon, había una posibilidad de que sus compañeros de clase de Slytherin la vieran y sus padres pudieran estar con ellos. Eso significaba que Hermione tenía que verse lo mejor posible, para proporcionar la mejor representación de una New Blood que pudiera. Después de todo, solo puedes causar una buena primera impresión una vez y ella debe asegurarse de dejar una buena donde quiera que vaya. Hermione estaba decidida a estar lista para cualquier cosa.

 _Continuará…_


	80. Reclamando la garantia

_Gracias infinitas a IKDV, por su ayuda en la traducción, gracias._

 _Corregido por: LidiaaIsabel._

… _o…o…o_

 _ **Capítulo 80. Reclamando la garantía.**_

Cuando Hermione bajó las escaleras para ir al callejón Diagon a la mañana siguiente, los ojos de su madre se agrandaron con su atuendo.

—Es el callejón Diagon —dijo Hermione apresuradamente—. Esto es lo que la gente usa allí, mamá.

—No son las túnicas —le aseguró su madre —Es lo _largas_ que son. ¡Ya casi puedo ver tus tobillos! Y estas tocaban el suelo cuando los conseguimos para ti!

Hermione miró hacia abajo, un poco avergonzada. Por supuesto, sus tobillos se estaban asomando.

—No están _tan_ cortos —murmuró.

—Tendrás que preguntarle a Madame Malkin si hay algún dobladillo que se pueda quitar —dijo su madre, frunciendo el ceño —Ah, bueno. No diré que no me esperaba esto, pero no me di cuenta de que todavía estabas creciendo tanto. —su madre fue por su bolso, sacando su chequera. —Toma esto también —dijo su madre, dándole otro cheque—. Si necesitas ropa nueva. No podemos tenerte con ropa que no te queda bien, ¿verdad?

—Mamá, ya me has dado suficiente —objetó Hermione, pero de todos modos aceptó el cheque—. Estoy segura de que estará bien.

—Tal vez. —su madre la miró a sabiendas—. Pero estoy segura de que no quieres que la compra de ropa recorte el presupuesto de tus libros, ¿verdad?

Hermione se sonrojó y su madre se rió y la abrazó afectuosamente.

—Yo era igual cuando era niña —le dijo sonriendo —Me habría saltado la compra de ropa y lo habría gastado todo en libros. Al darte más, yo sabré que serás lo suficientemente responsable para conseguir ambas cosas.

La dejó ir, viendo como Hermione se enderezaba la ropa y se dirigía a la chimenea.

—Saluda a tus amigos de mi parte —dijo su madre—. Siento no haber podido tomarme el día libre e ir contigo a conocerlos, pero la clínica ha sido cerrada recientemente.

—Está bien. Puedes conocerlos en otro momento —Hermione se encogió de hombros, ofreciéndole una sonrisa —Y lo haré.

El viaje al callejón Diagon fue sencillo tenía polvos Flu en la chimenea y el Caldero Chorreante mantenía la red Flu abierta para los visitantes en todo momento. El viaje fue raro pero Hermione se las arregló para atravesar el sucio pub y golpear los ladrillos correctos lo suficientemente rápido, el callejón Diagon se abrió ante ella mientras los ladrillos giraban y se movían fuera del camino.

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron mientras miraba. Amaba la magia.

Fue primero a Gringotts, pidiendo a Bloodthorne que negociara y cobrara sus cheques. Bloodthorne se alegró de verla, sus dientes espinosos brillando con su sonrisa.

—Srta. Hermione Granger —la saludó —Haré negocios con usted en este día.

—Bloodthorne —dijo Hermione, ofreciéndole una pequeña reverencia —Me alegro de ver que te va bien.

Bloodthorne fue sorprendentemente razonable, sólo le sacó un poco en el tipo de cambio de los cheques de su madre antes de llevarla a una consulta privada.

—Tengo contratos para que los firme —le dijo, empujando una pila de pergaminos sobre la mesa —Usted firmará usando esta pluma.

De nuevo, Hermione hizo un gesto de dolor al firmar cada contrato, la pluma le robaba la sangre de su cuerpo. Casi podía sentir un clavo afilado trazando su nombre sobre su cuerpo en diferentes lugares cada vez que firmaba, en su brazo, en su muslo, en el dorso de su mano, en su espalda.

Después de haber firmado todos, Bloodthorne los guardó y volvió con un carro de otra cosa.

—Algunos de los que ofrecieron préstamos no cumplieron con los términos de sus acuerdos —le informó Bloodthorne. Sus ojos brillaron —Como tal, han perdido su _"garantía"_. Como fue nuestro acuerdo, usted tiene primero los derechos sobre ella, antes de que sea vendido.

Hermione se sentó derecha, repentinamente excitada. Se había olvidado de esta parte.

—¿Qué pusieron? —preguntó—. ¿Qué obtuvimos?

Bloodthorne pareció momentáneamente confundido por su excitación, antes de tronar su cuello a un lado y asentir con la cabeza, sus ojos volvieron a su habitual brillo de codicia.

—Primero —dijo— Tenemos un rollo de seda de Acromántula.

Sacó la seda del carro y Hermione jadeó al ver su belleza.

—¡Esto es tan bonito! — dijo ella—. ¿Cuánto vale?

—A precio de venta al público, unos diez galeones por metro —dijo Bloodthorne—. Menos, al por mayor. El perno entero vale entre 150 y 200 galeones.

Hermione pasó sus manos por encima de él con reverencia, antes de dejarlo a un lado.

—Yo paso. No puedo coser, de todos modos —dijo con tristeza—. Alguien más lo usará más que yo.

Bloodthorne hizo una nota en su pergamino, antes de volver a la carreta.

—A continuación —dijo—, tenemos un ídolo de un gato.

El ídolo del gato parecía ser un gran ídolo de ónice de la diosa egipcia Bast. Algo en él parecía un poco raro, un poco espeluznante. Sus ojos eran un poco demasiado inteligentes para una mera figura, casi como si estuviera viva.

—Ah, paso —dijo Hermione rápidamente. Bloodthorne tomó otra nota.

—Por último —dijo, metiendo la mano en la papelera—. Tenemos un grimorio.

Hermione se animó, alcanzando instintivamente el libro, antes de retroceder rápidamente. Retiró su varita mágica, lanzando cuidadosamente un encanto de detección de maldiciones, aunque Bloodthorne se rió de ella, antes de que se acercara. El libro estaba viejo y maltrecho y Hermione tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para ver las descoloridas letras doradas en la cubierta.

 _ **-El Canto de las Bestias-**_

Hermione lo revisó, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—¡Esto está escrito en español del medioevo! —exclamó —Esto debe ser _antiguo._ Esto es increíble. ¿Quién tenía esto?

—James Ogden. Un _mago_ —dijo Bloodthorne, burlándose. La forma en que lo dijo hizo que Hermione se preguntara si estaba ofreciendo préstamos a no magos también.

—¿A cuánto ascendía el préstamo?

Bloodthorne consultó su contrato. —500 galeones.

—¡¿500?!— Hermione jadeó. Estaba asombrada. No se dio cuenta de que _tenía_ tanto para prestar. Aunque, si hiciera las cuentas... sólo el dinero de Avon la habría acercado a algo parecido a eso y supuso que el resto del dinero provenía de los pagos de intereses que estaba acumulando de los préstamos, también. Cerró el libro, mirándolo con envidia. Tener un libro tan histórico, aunque tardara una eternidad en leerlo...

—¿Cuánto queda en el contrato?—

El labio de Bloodthorne se rizó. —70 galeones.

—¿Setenta? —Hermione jadeó— Hecho. Quiero esto. Quiero este.

Bloodthorne soltó una carcajada cuando Hermione agarró el libro, agarrándolo a su pecho.

—Entonces, según nuestro acuerdo, Gringotts cerrará el contrato con el oro de tu cuenta —le dijo.

—Bien —dijo Hermione—. Está bien. Este libro es mío. —Hizo una pausa. —Espera —dijo—. ¿Cerrar el contrato? ¿Con el oro de mi cuenta?

Bloodthorne se mofó ligeramente y el gorgoteo incrementó.

—Sí —dijo—. _Al igual que el acuerdo que firmamos_.

—No, no, no estoy tratando de romper el acuerdo —Hermione se apresuró a tranquilizarlo—. Sólo... quedan 70 galeones en el contrato, ¿correcto?

Bloodthorne la miraba con recelo. —Sí...

—¿El contrato que _estoy_ financiando? —Hermione preguntó.

Un brillo volvió a los ojos de Bloodthorne. —Estarías en lo cierto.

—Así que en realidad, sólo me estoy pagando a mí misma —dijo Hermione—. A menos que haya 70 galeones con intereses en el préstamo.

Bloodthorne sonreía abiertamente ahora.

—No hay —dijo, dientes puntiagudos mostrándose—. Había 43 galeones con intereses acumulados y 27 galeones en el préstamo original.

—Bueno, entonces —dijo Hermione, pensando—. Si dividimos los intereses ganados 90/10 a mi favor y los intereses eran 43 galeones... me quedo sin 38 galeones que podría haber ganado, pero sólo le debo a Gringotts un total de 5 galeones.

—Estarías en lo cierto —dijo Bloodthorne.

Hermione se sentó allí durante un largo momento, aturdida.

Un libro de valor incalculable, de _cientos_ de años, varios siglos, por unas 25 libras.

El pensamiento la dejó atónita.

—Inicialmente pensé que estaba comprando el libro por 70 galeones —dijo Hermione. Sacudió la cabeza con tristeza—. No calculé las cifras detrás de nuestras transacciones de colaterales por adelantado para darme cuenta de cómo cayeron —Le ofreció al duende una sonrisa —Me gustaría haber echado un segundo vistazo a esa tela, ahora.

Bloodthorne se rió de nuevo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa aguda. Sus ojos tenían un brillo rojizo-púrpura, en lugar del habitual brillo grasiento. Hermione se preguntó si significaba que estaba divertido el gorgoteo era una pista de contexto útil, pero no podía estar segura.

—Casi me pregunto cómo es que Gringotts está obteniendo beneficios —se preguntó Hermione en voz alta.

—Tenga la seguridad, Hermione Granger, de que el banco está tomando su reclamo —Bloodthorne se veía engreído y muy satisfecho—. Muchos préstamos están saliendo y muchos pagos están entrando. Con ellos, se están evaluando muchos cargos por retraso y se están cobrando muchos intereses. Gringotts está _muy_ contento de hacer negocios con usted de esta forma.

—Bueno, entonces —dijo Hermione, sus labios se estrujaron hacia arriba—. Me alegro de oírlo. Me aseguraré de volver la próxima vez que esté por aquí.

—Un placer como siempre, Hermione Granger —dijo, poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole una reverencia—. Volveré a hacer negocios contigo la próxima vez que estés en el callejón.

—Por supuesto —le dijo Hermione, devolviéndole la reverencia —También fue un gran placer para mí.

 _Continuará…_


End file.
